The Digital World Chronicles
by Gargadon
Summary: Daisuke Yanami era un estudiante normal con una vida quizás derrumbada, cuando de pronto y sin querer es secuestrado por un Digimon demonio para llevar a cabo sus planes de dominación del Digital World.
1. Cómo comenzó todo

**01.- Cómo comenzó todo **

Primer día de clases. Ciudad tranquila, son las seis de la mañana. Preferí levantarme temprano, no quería perder con ilusión este día de clases. Aunque vivo cerca de mi nueva escuela y faltaba una hora para que comenzaran las clases, aproximadamente a dos cuadras de ella, es mejor estar preparado si no quiero que algo salga mal. Aún no escucho movimiento alguno en las afueras de mi habitación, de seguro mis padres se han dormido otra vez. Esto era el colmo. ¿Y no se supone que mi padre debe llegar temprano el primer día a su nuevo empleo en la agencia de autos?

Me puse el uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro, además de mis nuevas calcetas y zapatos bien boleados. Mientras tanto encendí la tele para ver las noticias de la mañana, esto de ser nuevo en la ciudad es bastante pesado. Y lo veo, sólo tres canales... Sé que es una ciudad pequeña, pero... ¿tres canales? Eso es una burla. Con razón mi padre quiere contratar televisión por cable. Ya está que me perdí las caricaturas de la mañana... En la otra ciudad no necesitábamos malabares para eso... Ni modo, vamos a ver las noticias.

Escucho al reportero mencionar sobre un nuevo secuestro de un niño de 9 años, algo difícil de creer en esa ciudad tranquila, o al menos eso mencionaba el de la tele. De seguro son niños ricachones que presumen sus celulares o sus laptops en plena calle, con eso de que ahora todos tienen una... Por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre mostrar sus pertenencias en la calle? Es totalmente inseguro, uno no sabe la cantidad de ladrones que se encuentra en la calle. Aun así lamenté el que esos niños se perdieran. Deben haber pedido sumas millonarias por su liberación.

Apagué la tele no sin antes ver la fotografía de ese niño, tomé mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto, no sin antes asegurarme de apagar la luz. Mi padre acababa de levantarse, mi madre, como siempre, se durmió. Por eso mi padre preparó el desayuno a pesar de que podía llegar tarde a su trabajo.

-Para que desayunes. -me dijo mi padre mientras me servía el desayuno en un plato.

Eran los típicos huevos con jamón. Pero cualquier cosa para el desayuno siempre cae bien. Mi padre se despidió con un abrazo y tomó el bus. Mientras tanto desayuné y esperé unos minutos hasta decidir ir a la escuela.

Y heme aquí. La escuela primaria de Ciudad del Valle. Primero veía a los padres y madres de familia despidiéndose de sus hijos. Las papelerías cercanas abiertas por si necesitábamos comprar algo de último momento, y los paleteros y vendedores ambulantes pregonando sus productos, entre paletas dulces, heladas y frituras. Entré a las instalaciones, y me sorprendí de lo que era el lugar. Nunca había visto un lugar donde se cuidara tanto la limpieza y el orden. Seguramente los profesores serán muy estrictos, pensé. Ingresé a mi aula. El quinto grado grupo A. Había un grupo de niños al fondo, pero por primera vez me sentí como un pez en un estanque de tiburones. No pensé que ser el nuevo de la clase sería difícil. Y allí están, mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro, un desconocido.

Tan pronto como intenté acomodarme en mi pupitre, sonó el timbre de entrada. Unos minutos más tarde entro nuestra profesora. Al verla sentí miedo. Era una mezcla entre ballena y morsa, o algo parecido. Por un instante pensé que no cabría por la puerta, y al sentarse, que quebraría la silla, y por ende, el suelo, cayendo hacia los salones de las plantas bajas.

Me dijo que me presentara, así que me paré de mi asiento, pasé frente al grupo con un nudo en la garganta y dije...

-Mi nombre... mi nombre es Daisuke Yanami. Vengo de Ciudad Roja, mi padre nos trajo a mí y a mi familia a esta ciudad porque cambiaron su trabajo hasta aquí.

-Siéntate. -me dijo la profesora con una dulce voz.

Lamentablemente eso era lo único de dulce que había en su voz, pues apenas comenzó la clase nos daba de lo lindo con una especie de sarcasmo que al parecer nadie soportaba, sólo el botijón de la clase que al parecer era sobrino de la señora. "Tenía qué deducir que era de familia", me dije. Por fortuna la primera parte de la clase terminó pronto, dando paso al recreo. Más sin embargo no fue tan agradable de lo que pensé. Intenté socializar con mis nuevos compañeros de clase, pero pronto me di cuenta que hacer nuevas migas no sería tan fácil como lo pensé.

-¿Qué? ¿Así que eres el chico nuevo? -me dijo uno de estatura más pequeña que yo, pero más fuerte, mientras me tomaba de las muñecas y las llevaba a mi espalda para inmovilizarme.

-S... Sí, sí... -dije apresuradamente mientras trataba de liberarme de mi "captor".

No había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, sabría que me iría mal, pero era lo malo del círculo de amigos, para poder seguir en uno debías demostrarlo, y esta parecía ser la forma de ellos de hacerlo.

-¡Miren, miren! -contestó el sobrino de nuestra profesora. -¡El nuevo está asustado! ¡Pues mira! ¡Así se hacen las cosas en esta escuela! ¡Así que acostúmbrate a ser nuestro saco de boxeo!

-Le... diré a la profesora... -contesté intentando parecer rudo.

¿Y qué crees que va a hacer? -contestó mientras se reía. -¡Mientras ella esté aquí, sacaré dieces y haré lo que quiera!

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de comenzar a darme de puñetazos en el estómago. No pude soportar mucho, debía ser fuerte pero cada golpe me sacaba el aire y me aporreaba contra la pared del salón. Algunos niños curiosos se acercaron a mí, pero en vez de hacer algo, sólo escuchaba burlas, risas y demás. Un muchacho delgado y bastante amiguero, en vez de ser un valiente, decidió unirse a la fiesta de golpes, pero esta vez en la cabeza.

-¡Basta, basta! -gritó una niña antes de que el director y un profesor de la escuela se acercaran a mí y me llevaran a la dirección.

-¿¡Que qué hiciste, Daisuke!? -gritó mi papá frente al director.

-Yo... yo... -intenté balbucear ante el temor y los golpes que recibí.

-¡Tú nada! -gritó de nuevo mi papá. -¡Pero vaya que no puedes ni pasar un día en una nueva ciudad porque te pones a pelear con tus nuevos amigos!

-Pero, pero... -intenté contestar de nuevo, esta vez con lágrimas en mis mejillas, o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo ahora.

-¡Pero nada! -gritó de nuevo mi padre. -¡Nos vamos ahora mismo a la casa! ¡Y ya verás la que te espera!

Por un instante, al salir de la dirección, pude ver a mis agresores, y cómo se reían de la humillación que recibí. Ellos eran los malos y no yo. ¿Por qué entonces tenía qué pagar por lo que hayan hecho ellos?

Pero lo peor quizás no fue eso ni lo que siguió. No sólo bastaron los regaños de mi padre, sino también los regaños de mi madre quien le seguía el juego a mi papá, muy a pesar de que quisiera decirle que no empecé la discusión.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto! – me dijo. -¡Y nada de ver televisión ni estar pegado en la computadora!

-Sí, mamá… -le contesté completa y totalmente triste.

Y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Eso era lo que más me molestaba de mi familia. Siempre querían aparentar frente a todos una familia feliz, pero la realidad era diferente. Nunca me escuchaban, ni me hablaban nada más que para regañarme o para despedirse cuando se van a trabajar. Muchas veces pasé mis cumpleaños en solitario, cuando llegaban, nunca me dieron un gesto de felicidad o algo por el estilo. En realidad, todo el mérito se lo llevaba mi hermana menor...

Todo eso pensé mientras contaba uno a uno los escalones que iba subiendo hacia mi habitación. Esa era una de mis manías que poco a poco fui perdiendo, quizás porque más adelante tuve que ocultar una segunda vida fuera del mundo real. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, encendí los focos y cerré con llave. Prendí la computadora, pero dejé apagadas las bocinas para que no me sorprendieran.

Empecé abriendo las páginas que me gusta visitar a diario. Unos clicks por aquí y otros por allá. De un momento a otro, y sin darme cuenta, llegué a una página que nunca había visitado antes. En el título decía con letras claras: "Bienvenido al sitio web del Digital World". En un apartado de la derecha, había un vínculo que ponía en letras negras: "Acceso a usuarios".

Yo, curioso, accedí a ese apartado. Había una caja de texto donde tenía que introducir algo que la página llamaba Digi-ID. Por supuesto, yo no tenía uno. Pero las imágenes a los lados del cuadro de texto eran demasiado curiosas. Parecía tratarse de un juego o algo así. Pero no había forma de registrarse en el "juego".

Nuevamente curioso, oprimí el botón que decía "Acceder". Al hacer eso, el monitor de mi computadora se apagó. Por un instante comencé a alarmarme, pero no podía hacer ruido o me llevaría una tremenda reprimenda que nadie podría salvarme. Intenté encenderla oprimiendo el botón de encendido, pero nada pasaba. De un momento a otro, sentí una especie de ambiente pesado dentro de mi habitación. Todo parecía dar vueltas en mi cabeza, y de un instante a otro, perdí la conciencia.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba mojado. Eso me extrañó mucho, así que abrí los ojos rápidamente, y me encontré que estaba flotando en una especie de líquido verde, con cables pegados en mi cabeza, y amarrado de pies y manos. También noté que estaba dentro de una cápsula.

Aturdido, confundido, y asustado, comencé a forcejear y a gritar con total desesperación a mi mamá y a mi papá. Frente a mí apareció una especie de monstruo gris con cuernos, alas negras y una altura muy similar a la del tubo donde me encontraba.

-Vaya, vaya. Este muchachillo que hemos invitado es demasiado ruidoso. -contestó aquel sujeto. -Si sigue haciendo ruido, lo mandaremos a una animación suspendida como los otros que están aquí.

Al escuchar las palabras de esa cosa, traté de serenarme sin lograrlo, y volteé hacia los lados para ver cientos de tubos en filas. Noté que esos tubos tenían el mismo líquido donde me encontraba, y que además cada tubo contenía un niño. Logré reconocer a uno de ellos. Era el mismo que vi en la fotografía que mostraron por televisión. No podía ser, ¿de verdad estos niños estaban aquí en un lugar que no conocía?

-Aquí está el niño que hemos traído, Torkaimon-sama. -contestó un monstruo de color verde, colmillos enormes y un enorme martillo sujeto a su espalda. -Daisuke Yanami, de 10 años.

-Bien hecho Onagimon. -contestó Torkaimon gritando. -Ya estoy harto que me traigas a puros niños "basura". ¡Conecta el analizador de Digisoul!

-Sí, señor. -contestó Onagimon mientras se dirigía a una enorme palanca en el suelo frente a mí.

-¿Analizador de Digisoul? -pregunté en voz baja.

Onagimon movió la palanca hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba, y la máquina donde me encontré comenzó a funcionar. Las bobinas del techo del tubo comenzaron a formar surcos de electricidad, las cuales descendían hasta llegar a los cables. Al suceder esto, comencé a sentir un ligero dolor que pronto comenzó a hacerse fuerte. Comencé a gritar del intenso dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, a la vez que sentía cómo mis fuerzas desaparecían del todo.

Una especie de humo o aura negra comenzó a emanar de mí. Algo que note, durante esa horrible sesión de dolor, que, al parecer, a Torkaimon le satisfacía por completo.

-El niño del Digisoul negro... -dijo Torkaimon en voz baja. -¡Onagimon, excelente trabajo! ¡Has encontrado al niño correcto! ¡Apaga esa máquina y lleva a esos niños a sus respectivos lugares de origen!

-Me alegra serle de ayuda, Torkaimon-sama. -contestó Onagimon mientras cambiaba a apagado la palanca que controlaba aquel tubo de suspensión.

El "aura" negra comenzó a solidificarse y, al hacer contacto con el líquido, éste se puso de color negro. Cuando ocurrió esto, sólo sentía cómo el dolor se desvanecía de mí, y después, no sentí nada...

Desperté de nuevo, y esta vez me encontré dentro de una celda. Me aferré a la celda y comencé a gritar:

-¡Sácame de aquí, maldito engendro del demonio! -grité.

-¡No soy un engendro, pero sí un demonio, así que tomaré eso como un cumplido! -gritó Torkaimon. -¡Mi nombre es Torkaimon! ¡Y soy el rey demonio de la zona del sur del continente Folder!

-¡No me importa quién seas! ¡Sólo sácame de aquí! -grité de nuevo.

-Antes de sacarte de aquí, tendrás que jurarme que me obedecerás en todo lo que te ordene, ¿entendido?

-¿¡Y por qué debería obedecerte!? -grité intentando desafiarle.

Pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad, ya que el monstruo ese que se hacía llamar Onagimon traía en un tubo a una persona inconsciente que identifiqué claramente como mi madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -grité, al momento que Torkaimon comenzó a reírse.

-¡Los humanos son fáciles de manipular! ¡Nosotros, los Digimon demonio, hemos aprendido a vivir en soledad, sin cursilerías como la amistad o la familia! -bufó Torkaimon. -Espero que de esta forma no te niegues a colaborar con nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -pregunté resignado.

-Los niños elegidos vendrán pronto. -me contestó.

-¿Niños... elegidos...? -pregunté sin siquiera entender a lo que se refería.

-Son niños que por alguna razón pueden manipular a los seres de este mundo, más conocidos como Digimon. -siguió respondiéndome ese sujeto. -Ellos vendrán con el fin de evitar que yo domine el mundo. Tu deber, junto con Onagimon, será detenerlos, eliminarlos y aniquilarlos para que no interfieran con mis planes, ¿me oíste?

-No entiendo qué estás hablando. -contesté todavía desafiante. -¿Qué harás si no acepto?

-Si no aceptas, esta persona morirá. -contestó Onagimon señalando a mi madre.

-¡Pero sólo soy un niño! -les contesté. -¿Cómo puedo hacer eso que me pides?

-¡No te preocupes! -me contestó orgulloso Torkaimon. -¡Yo mismo te daré las armas necesarias para que logres tu cometido!

Al decir esto, dejó una bola de papel en mi celda, la cual desenvolví y encontré en su interior una píldora negra.

-¡Esa píldora contiene en su interior el espíritu de un Digimon que fue vencido hace cientos de años y confinado a esa prisión para evitar que siguiera causando destrozos en este mundo! -contestó Torkaimon. -¡Yo mismo lo robé y te lo entrego a ti! Espero que lo uses para obedecerme en lo que te ordene. ¡Tómalo y podrás transformarte en ese ruin y despiadado demonio! Con el poder con el que cuentas, no te será difícil controlarlo.

Al ver cómo Onagimon trataba de mala forma el tubo de suspensión en el que llevaban a mi madre, no dudé ni por un instante en tomar esa píldora y tragarla. Al tomarle, empecé a sentir un enorme cambio en mi interior, el cual se evidencio con una especie de metamorfosis en mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se tornó de un color rojo intenso, pude sentir un par de alas rasgadas en mi espalda y pequeños cuernos en mi frente, y mis brazos enclenques se tornaron en un par de musculosos brazos con tatuajes en forma de calavera. De igual modo mi cuerpo en general creció al doble o al triple de su tamaño original.

-Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo para llevar a cabo mis planes, muchachito?

-No me llame muchachito. -le contesté mientras resoplaba un poco de aire caliente desde mi interior. -Y sí, puede contar conmigo para lo que desee, Torkaimon-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado seis meses desde entonces. Torkaimon me ha dado miles de herramientas para monitorear el continente Folder tanto fuera como dentro del Digital World. Por suerte me dio la posibilidad de ir y salir del Digital World sin problemas, siempre y cuando no intentara abandonarlo. Mi padre fue manipulado por Onagimon para que creyera que mi madre fue secuestrada por delincuentes y no por seres virtuales. Lo que me preocupa es escuchar en ocasiones a mi hermana menor llorando preguntando por mamá. Quisiera responderle, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Lo único que me queda es seguir firme como esbirro de Torkaimon. Espero que pronto pueda conocer en persona a esos "niños elegidos" para poder eliminarlos, llevar a Torkaimon a la cima del Digital World y liberar a mi madre de sus garras. Para eso debo llevar una doble vida, ser un estudiante en la vida real, y un demonio despiadado y ruin en un mundo que nadie conoce, o al menos eso quiero creer...

_Continuará..._


	2. Introducción de Gotsumon y Rakugamon

**02.- Introducción de Gotsumon y Rakugamon**

Han pasado seis meses desde entonces. Había terminado mi último rondín por la zona sur del continente Folder. En ocasiones me arrepiento de dejar heridos a varios Digimon inocentes, pero es mi trabajo. Debo mantener el orden en los dominios de Torkaimon-sama, a cambio de... ya saben qué. Debido a mi organización con los planes que debíamos aplicar para mantener el orden en la zona, me gané el favoritismo de Torkaimon-sama, dejando a Onagimon bajo mis órdenes.

Eso no fue algo que le agradó a Onagimon, de hecho, comenzó a odiarme por eso, pero si Torkaimon-sama había dado esa orden, no tenía más opción que obedecer...

_-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Rakugamon. -dijo Torkaimon mientras saludaba a sus dos esbirros en su castillo._

_-Por favor, -contesté apenado a la vez que servicial. -llámeme Daisuke mientras esté en mi forma humana._

_-Y tú, Onagimon, ¿no pudiste controlar ni a una aldea de Tanemon? -gritó furioso nuestro jefe._

_-¡Yo...! ¡Fue culpa de Rakugamon! -espetó Onagimon mientras me señalaba y descargaba en mí toda su ira._

_-¿Qué? -contesté gritándole. -¡Yo ni estaba allí cuando te pasó eso! ¡Además no entiendo cómo pudieron vencerte con su ataque de Bubble Blow!_

_-¡Ya te dije que odio bañarme! -gritó como si con su excusa pudiera disculparse de su incompetencia. -Además, ¿cómo pudiste saber que fue un ataque de Bubble Blow?_

_-Los Tanemon publican un periódico semanal. -contesté mientras le enseñaba la edición del "Tanemon News" donde mostraban una divertida imagen de Onagimon gritando y pataleando mientras un grupo de Tanemon lanzaban sus burbujas contra él._

_-¡Silencio los dos! -gritó con furia Torkaimon. -¡Parecen un par de escuincles discutiendo sin parar!_

_-Torkaimon-sama... -intenté disculparme. -Si no se ha dado cuenta, soy un niño, a pesar de que pueda "evolucionar" a una forma Digimon._

_Torkaimon comenzó a reírse sin parar._

_-Creo que hice una excelente elección al tomarte como mi servicial esbirro. -dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas producto de su efusiva carcajada. -Has sido muy eficiente, mucho más que a este sujeto que tengo como esbirro. -dijo nuevamente mientras señalaba a Onagimon. -Eres de gran ayuda, le haces honor a tu nombre, Daisuke._

_-Todo sea por llevarlo a la cima del Digital World, Torkaimon-sama. -contesté de nuevo mientras me inclinaba hacia él, lo cual odiaba hacer._

_-Perfecto, perfecto. -dijo Torkaimon. -Viendo las cosas como están, tendré qué declarar a Rakugamon, alias Daisuke, como mi primer oficial, dejando a Onagimon como tu sub-oficial._

_-¡Pero no puede, Torkaimon-sama...! -gritó Onagimon furioso por la decisión._

_-¡Claro que puedo! -le gritó Torkaimon. -¡A partir de ahora, Rakugamon será quien lidere la operación de aniquilación de los niños elegidos, mientras usted, señor Onagimon, tendrá qué obedecer todas sus órdenes!_

_-Pero... pero... -gritaba Onagimon a modo de berrinche._

_-Torkaimon-sama ha tomado una decisión. -contesté burlonamente mientras palmeaba la espalda de Onagimon. -Lo siento Onagimon, a partir de ahora tendrás que llamarme Rakugamon-sama, o Daisuke-san, aunque te duela._

_-De... de acuerdo, Rakugamon-sama... -contestó Onagimon apretando los dientes._

_-Bien, ahora que soy el jefe de Onagimon, -dije como punto final. -debo retirarme al mundo real. Allí existe algo llamado "escuela", y no puedo dejar eso. Hasta mañana, señores, estaré vigilando desde fuera._

_-De acuerdo, Rakugamon. -contestó Torkaimon. -Recuerda tener cuidado con los Vigilantes de la Frontera._

_-Lo tendré, Torkaimon-sama. –le contesté mientras me inclinaba hacia él._

Eso sucedió hace unos cinco días. A veces me da asco ser lo que soy, pero si de esa forma, mi madre estará a salvo, es lo único que puedo hacer. Apagué la computadora, mi única puerta de acceso al Digital World, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para salir hacia el pasillo. Bajé hacia la sala y luego me dirigí al comedor. Allí estaban mi padre y mi hermana menor Ayano. Como era costumbre, después del secuestro de mi madre, ambos estaban tristes. Para no desentonar con el momento y el ambiente de tristeza, igualmente intenté esbozar una cara triste. Eso era fácil, solo tenía que recordar como sometía a las aldeas inocentes del Digital World. Era un mundo virtual, o al menos eso creía, pero me daba lástima pedirles tributo para evitar que sus vidas se esfumaran.

-Daisuke... -contestó mi padre. -Han pasado seis meses desde que secuestraron a su madre. Sería buena idea si apagaras un instante la computadora y decidieras venir con nosotros este domingo a la iglesia para rezar por el bienestar de su madre.

-Eso... eso sería una buena idea...-contesté en voz baja y sin despegar la mirada del plato de comida.

-Papá... -dijo Ayano. -¿Cuándo volverá mamá?

-No lo sé, hija mía. -contestó mi padre. -No lo sé.

-¿Y no ha dicho nada la policía? -le pregunté a mi padre.

-Nada, si en dos semanas no encuentran pistas de su madre, seguramente dejarán de buscarla.

-Mamá... mamá... -comenzó a llorar mi hermana menor.

-Tranquila Ayano, tranquila. Si la policía no la busca, moveré mar y tierra hasta encontrarla, te lo juro. -contestó mi padre para tranquilizarla.

Yo también quise llorar. Era una carga muy pesada el saber dónde estaba, y no poder decirlo por temor a Torkaimon. Además, era un mundo virtual, un mundo que se hospedaba en la red. ¿Cómo iban a creerme que mi madre estaba en un mundo que nadie sabe que existe? Terminé mi cena, y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerré de nuevo la puerta con llave, me tumbé sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar. Lo hice, porque no quería ver a mi hermana sufrir por mi culpa. Era su hermano mayor y debía verme fuerte para ella. En segunda, porque me odiaba a mí mismo y a lo que era o hacía en ese algo llamado Digital World. Y en tercera, porque odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a Torkaimon, pero esperaba que cumpliera su promesa. Si era de ese modo, sólo tenía que obedecerle, pero me sentía sucio.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela primaria como de costumbre. Las clases se desarrollaron de forma normal, todo resultó como siempre. Durante la hora del recreo, iba en ocasiones al baño y revisaba desde mi celular la región del continente Folder, tal y como me lo ordenaba Torkaimon. Nada, nada fuera de lo normal. De ser así, sólo regresaba al recreo e intentaba jugar con los demás.

Al terminar las clases, decidí quedarme un momento para terminar algunas tareas. Prefería pasar el tiempo allá y no en mi casa. El estar frente a mi computadora personal me recordaba mucho a Rakugamon, a mi jefe Torkaimon, y a mi servicial "soldado" Onagimon.

En la sala de computadoras de la escuela se encontraban: Rina y Mizuki, dos amigas inseparables de mi misma aula. No sé si esto sirva de mucho, pero Rina era la niña que intentó por todos los medios terminar la pelea entre el botijón de la clase y yo. Mizuki fue la que llamó al director. Ambas se encontraban realizando una pequeña investigación. Si tan solo mi compañero de investigación no se hubiera enfermado de varicela... Pero no puedo quejarme, ese chico era bastante enfermizo. La semana pasada le dio influenza, y hace un mes contrajo dengue. ¿Cómo le hace para ser tan enfermizo?

Por fortuna ya estábamos a punto de ir de vacaciones de semana santa. Dos semanas para no hacer nada. Pero era mejor ponerse las pilas y no dejar las tareas para el último instante.

En las computadoras que se encontraban a una fila al frente de mí estaba otro grupo conformado por Akio y Hiroshi. Akio era el sujeto que me tomó de las muñecas y me dio mis golpes de "bienvenida" al colegio. En cambio Hiroshi era más relajado, generoso y prudente. De hecho era el más destacado de la clase, claro, después del botijón de la clase, quien sólo era el más destacado por ser el consentido de la profesora.

Decidí no distraerme, tenía que terminar pronto la investigación sobre la piratería en las costas del golfo de México. Mientras navegaba con las páginas, de pronto me topé con una página que había visto tiempo atrás: el sitio web del Digital World. Me pregunté de nuevo por qué aparecía esa página frente a mí.

Intenté cerrar la ventana, pero no se dejaba. Miré hacia mis compañeros del frente y noté que ambos tenían la misma página frente a nosotros. Volteé hacia donde se encontraban Rina y Mizuki, y menuda sorpresa la que me llevé al verlas en la misma página. ¿Qué diantres pasaba aquí?

De pronto, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al mismo tiempo, escuché cómo los celulares de mis compañeros se activaban también. Esto ya empezaba a dar miedo, aunque quizás no tanto si tenía que tratar con Torkaimon todos los días. Tomé mi celular, y vi que me había llegado un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí y me espanté de lo que decía allí: "Has sido elegido para visitar el Digital World. Tu Digi-ID es el siguiente: 112XXXXXXXX. Introdúcelo en la pantalla que está frente a ti y disfruta tu destino."

"¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?", me dije. Curioso, introduje el código en la pantalla de mi computadora, y al oprimir el botón de Acceder, un fuerte destello me cegó por unos instantes. Sentí que caía a un profundo vacío, y de ahí, no supe qué mas pasó...

-Daisuke... Daisuke... despierta Daisuke... -me gritó una voz que, mientras abría los ojos, localicé frente a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla? -contesté desorientado.

Al abrir los ojos, vi a un Digimon (o al menos así Torkaimon me dijo que se denominaban) con una cabeza fragmentada a tal grado que parecía estar hecha de rocas. Al ver al susodicho frente a mí, me levanté sobresaltado pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú? -grité mientras me recuperaba del susto.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó el Digimon mientras corría directo a abrazarme. -¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¡Yo creí que estabas muerto o algo!

-No me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice. -dije algo molesto mientras me estrujaba. -¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

-Ah... esto... –me soltó y se quedó pensativo el Digimon. -Mi nombre es Gotsumon, y soy un Digimon de tipo roca.

-¿Go... Gotsumon? -pregunté.

-Sí, y te estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo que me estabas esperando? -le dije mientras pensaba lo peor, que a lo mejor él sabía mi otra identidad.

-Esto... no sé cómo explicarlo... -me dijo Gotsumon. -Sólo te vi caer desde el cielo y me di cuenta que eras tú, mi amigo Daisuke.

-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunté nuevamente.

-Cuando te vi caer del cielo, me di cuenta que tenías aspecto de Daisuke, así que me imaginé que debías ser él. -contestó rotundamente Gotsumon.

-Esto... -le dije un poco mosqueado. -como si "Daisuke" fuera un objeto o algo así...

Gotsumon y yo comenzamos a caminar para ver si encontrábamos algo de ayuda.

-Pero bueno... ¿dónde se supone que estamos? -pregunté, a pesar de que sabía dónde estábamos.

-Este lugar se llama Digital World. -me contestó Gotsumon mientras volteaba a su alrededor. -Estamos en la zona sur del continente Folder. Es una zona muy insegura.

-¿Digital World? -pregunté a pesar de que sabía muy bien esa respuesta. -¿Por qué es insegura? ¿No estamos en Ciudad del Valle?

-¿Ciudad del Valle? -preguntó Gotsumon como si no supiera de qué le hablaba. -¿Qué es una "Ciudad del Valle"?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo. -le dije para que no se sintiera mal. -¿Qué tan inseguro es este bosque? -pregunté mientras volteaba a mi alrededor y lo único que veía eran puros árboles.

-Demasiado inseguro. -contestó Gotsumon asustado al momento que comenzó a relatar. -Hace alrededor de seis meses, esta zona ha estado dominada por tres demonios. Torkaimon, Onagimon y Rakugamon.

-Rakugamon... -repetí en voz baja. Al parecer el nombre de mi otra identidad estaba haciendo eco en el continente.

-Sí, ese es el más peligroso de todos. -me dijo Gotsumon con un poco de miedo. -El sólo escuchar su resoplido me da mucho miedo.

-Si lo cuentas de esa forma, entonces sí debe ser un sujeto malo. -contesté mientras fingía tener miedo para no levantar sospechas. -¿Y qué es el Digital World?

-El Digital World es este mundo que ves. Es donde vivimos nosotros, los Digimon.

-¿Digimon? -pregunté de nuevo para que Gotsumon no pensara que conocía una buena parte de su mundo. -Cada vez que hablas me dejas con más dudas...

Mi réplica fue interrumpida por el grito de una niña.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! -gritó la niña, quien al yo voltear hacia donde provenía la voz, me di cuenta que era Rina.

-¿Qué pasa Rina? -pregunté un tanto alarmado por sus gritos.

Rina intentó calmarse un poco, pero, supongo que al ver a Gotsumon junto a mí, volvió a gritar con desesperación.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa tan espantosa!? -gritó Rina señalando a Gotsumon.

-¿¡A quién le llamas "cosa espantosa"!? -gritó Gotsumon enfadado por aquel comentario.

-¡Basta, tranquilos! -intenté tranquilizar a Rina. -Rina, él es Gotsumon. Gotsumon, ella es Rina. -le dije esta vez a Gotsumon mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda intentando empujar buenas migas entre los dos.

-¡Mu... mucho gusto! -contestó Gotsumon con total naturalidad.

-Igualmente... -dijo Rina mientras le tendía la mano con algo de miedo.

-Ahora que estás más tranquila, -seguí diciendo. - ¿podrías decirme por qué gritabas tanto?

-Bueno... -me contestó Rina. -Un pájaro feo y rosa me seguía por todos lados.

-¿A quién le llamas pájaro feo y rosa? -contestó un Digimon que venía detrás de ella.

Por el aspecto que noté, supe claramente que se trataba de un Piyomon. Por lo que sabía, los Piyomon son demasiado amigables y no se separan jamás de sus amigos. Y eso lo dejaba notar muy en claro ya que, incluso cuando Rina se ocultaba detrás de mí, Piyomon la seguía.

-Rina, ¿dónde te metiste? -escuché que una niña gritaba. Por la voz, supe claramente que se trataba de Mizuki.

-¡Mizuki, qué bueno que estás aquí! -contestó Rina aún ocultándose detrás de mi espalda. -¡Tengo mucho miedo de todo esto!

-¡Por eso, yo Piyomon, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, Rina! -contestó Piyomon.

-¡De eso tengo miedo! -contestó Rina.

-Tranquila Rina. -le dijo Mizuki en un tono calmo. -No pasa nada, ya verás que pronto regresaremos a casa. Además, estas criaturas son muy amigables. -dijo mientras señalaba a un Patamon volando detrás de ella.

-¡No tienes por qué decir eso, Mizuki! -contestó Patamon mientras se sonrojaba.

-Lo que me extraña y mucho, es que estos personajes se sepan nuestros nombres. ¿No crees, Daisuke? -me preguntó.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando... -contesté mientras adoptaba una pose fingida, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-¿A poco están aquí el trío de niñitas? -gritó alguien, al parecer se trataba de Akio.

-¡Tenía qué estar aquí el más odioso de todos! -gritamos los tres al unísono.

-¡Por favor Akio! -contestó un Gaomon quien le seguía. -¡No sea tan malo con ellos!

-¡No soy tan odioso como creen! -nos contestó. -¡Si fuese el más odioso de todos, estaría hecho una bola y sería el sobrino de la profesora!

Al decir eso, nos pusimos a reír todos, excepto los Digimon. Al parecer todos estábamos de acuerdo en que ese tipo era un odioso.

-Esto... contestó otro más que había llegado. Al parecer se trataba de Hiroshi. -¿Alguien podría decirme en dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el Digital World, Hiroshi. -contestó un Digimon con forma de tortuga, el cual según mis pocas informaciones, se llamaba Kamemon.

-Oh, es una tortuga. -contestó Mizuki mientras se acercaba a Kamemon. Éste se ocultó dentro de su caparazón, y al hacer esto, todos nos reíamos.

Pero las risas desaparecieron cuando un fuerte estruendo se produjo en las cercanías de nuestro punto de reunión. "Ojalá no sean...", me dije a mí mismo con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunté alarmado.

-¡Corran! -gritó Patamon. -¡Es Onagimon!

-¿O… Onagimon? –pregunté esta vez con miedo. -¿Qué es un Onagimon?

"Maldición", me dije a mí mismo. No le había la orden a Onagimon de atacar por ahora. Pero si lo pensaba fríamente, todo encajaba a la perfección. No era normal que un grupo de niños humanos irrumpiera en el Digital World. ¿Podrían ser ellos los "niños elegidos" de los que tanto hablaba Torkaimon? Entonces, ¿qué rayos hacía yo con ellos?

Onagimon comenzó a destruir los árboles y a romper el suelo con sus puños. Eso nos llenó de miedo a todos, incluso a mí. Algo estaba tramando y no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Decidimos correr, lo más obvio que podíamos hacer.

-¡Onagimon es un esbirro de Torkaimon! –gritó Piyomon.

-¿Y quién es Torkaimon? –preguntó Mizuki mientras todo el grupo seguía corriendo.

-¡Torkaimon es el gobernante de esta zona! –contestó Gaomon.

-¡Y junto con Rakugamon, nos hacen la vida imposible! –gritó Gotsumon.

Nuestra huida fue interrumpida cuando Onagimon se plantó de cara frente a nosotros. Al hacer esto, ese monstruo comenzó a rugir. Kamemon, como era su costumbre, se ocultó dentro de su concha.

-¡Jujujujuju! –comenzó a reír maléficamente Onagimon. -¡Así que estos son los "niños elegidos"! ¡Torkaimon-sama se pondrá tan contento!

-¿"Niños elegidos"? –pregunté en voz alta.

Mis pequeñas sospechas se convertían en realidades, al escuchar la tan enorme afirmación de Onagimon. Pero no lograba entender qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Onagimon? –se le plantó Patamon con un aire muy valiente.

-Nada malo. –contestó Onagimon en tono muy calmo. –Sólo charlar con ustedes, llevarlos a la guarida de Torkaimon y matarlos.

-¡Eres un…! –gruñó Gaomon.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Onagimon. Después de eso, se plantó frente a mí, y con una mirada insinuativa, me dijo. -¡Me preguntó qué pensará el jefe Rakugamon cuando se entere de esto!

Al decir esto, lanzó un zarpazo hacia mí, el cual me aventó hacia un árbol golpeándome fuertemente y dejándome aturdido por unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que Onagimon me tomara como su prisionero.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me está apretando fuerte! –intenté gritar del susto mientras Onagimon me estrujaba con su enorme mano.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, Rakugamon? –me dijo sonriente y en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara.

Pero por más que intentaba contestarle, la fuerza con la que me apretaba no me dejaba ni pensar mis respuestas con coherencia.

-¡Daisuke! –gritaba Gotsumon asustado a la vez que enojado mientras veía la escena.

Los Digimon lanzaban piedras contra Onagimon, a la vez que los niños intentaban pedir ayuda a los alrededores.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Onagimon! –gritaba Patamon.

-¡Eres un…! –gruñía Gaomon.

Pero a Onagimon, ni las pedradas que recibía Durante el zarandeo que Onagimon me daba, una especie de reloj pequeño, que nunca había visto antes, cayó de uno de mis bolsillos al suelo. Éste artefacto comenzó a despedir una especie de luz blanca brillante a la vez que cálida. La luz cegó a Onagimon por un buen rato mientras lo confundía, algo que logró que me soltara. Gotsumon me atrapó para evitar que me golpeara contra el suelo.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –pregunté algo confundido.

-¡Angry Rock! –gritó Gotsumon a la vez que de su cabeza salían varias piedras que golpearon a Onagimon. -¡Aléjate de aquí! –me gritó inmediatamente.

Tomé aquella clase de reloj que estaba en el suelo e inmediatamente guardé mi distancia de la zona de pelea. El reloj era pequeño y de color negro. El sólo tomarlo entre mis manos me hizo sentir en mi interior una especie de calidez que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho.

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de mis acompañantes notaron un fuerte brillo de sus bolsillos y de allí tomaron ellos la misma clase de relojes que tenía en mis manos, pero de colores diferentes. El de Hiroshi era azul, el de Akio era verde, el de Rina era violeta y el de Mizuki era amarillo. Instintivamente los cuatro apuntaron la luz que emanaba de esos artefactos hacia Onagimon, al ver eso de igual manera hice lo mismo.

Onagimon apenas comenzaba a recuperar la vista, cuando los rayos de esos artefactos volvían a cegarle.

-¡Air Shot! –gritaba Patamon mientras lanzaba una especie de burbuja de aire hacia el enemigo.

-¡Rolling Upper! –el grito esta vez era de Gaomon mientras daba una especie de giro y se estrellaba contra Onagimon.

-¡Magical Fire! –gritó Piyomon mientras alzaba el vuelo y lanzaba una especie de flama desde sus alas.

-¿Qué están haciendo esas cosas? –preguntó Akio al ver la danza mágica de poderes entre esas extrañas criaturas.

-¡Nos están defendiendo! –dijo Rina.

Kamemon comenzó a rodar sobre su estómago y se estrelló con la cabeza contra Onagimon. Era tímido, pero a la vez que tímido era fuerte, o al menos eso me comentaba Torkaimon durante las pocas clases acerca del Digital World que me daba a modo de información. Onagimon, al no ver quién le atacaba y no poder atacar de manera coherente hacia los demás, decidió retirarse inmediatamente, no sin antes gritar:

-¡Esto lo sabrá Torkaimon-sama!

Todos corrieron hacia mí preguntándome si me había lastimado alguna parte de mi cuerpo, a lo que yo respondía "Estoy bien" para tratar de no preocuparles. Aunque en el fondo sí estaba preocupado. ¿A qué se refería Onagimon con eso de que Torkaimon-sama se enteraría? ¿Era una amenaza para todos? ¿O se estaba refiriendo específicamente a mí? Tenía que hablar con Torkaimon pronto, pero no podía irme.

-¿Cómo podemos irnos de aquí? –preguntó Hiroshi.

-La única manera de cruzar este mundo es yendo hacia la Digital Border. –explicó Gotsumon. –Allí se alojan los Vigilantes de la Frontera. Son muy amigables, pero tienen prohibido el paso de cualquier Digimon al mundo humano y viceversa.

-¿E… está muy lejos de aquí? –preguntó Mizuki.

-Un poco, son como cuatro días de caminar.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!? –gritamos todos al escuchar las palabras de Gotsumon.

-¡Quiero irme a casa ahora! –gritó Rina.

-¡Mis papás no estarán hoy en casa! ¡Tengo que estar allí a fuerzas! –protestó Akio.

-Tranquilos, chicos. –les dije para intentar calmarles. –mientras estemos juntos nada pasará. Además… -dije al señalar a nuestros amigos no-humanos. –tenemos a estas criaturas para que nos defiendan.

-Tienes razón, Daisuke. –dijo Gotsumon mientras orgulloso se mostraba ante los demás.

-Pero esos tres demonios son persistentes. –contestó Kamemon, quien no había pronunciado casi palabra alguna durante nuestra travesía. –En cualquier instante podrían venir y atacarnos nuevamente.

-Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar hacia ese lugar. –contestó Hiroshi.

Todo el grupo asintió con la cabeza. Y así comenzamos nuestra marcha, siendo nuestros amigos los guías hacia la zona. Esto me estaba fastidiando. ¿Cómo podría escapar para ir hacia el castillo de Torkaimon y presentar mi informe del día?

Mientras tanto, todos apreciábamos la extrañeza de la zona. Durante la travesía encontramos un tramo completo lleno de televisores, pero ninguno tenía botón de encendido alguno. En otro trozo del camino encontramos consolas de videojuegos de color blanco con un sector verde. Akio en ocasiones hacía bromas sobre lo que veíamos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidimos acampar cerca de un río. A pesar de la extrañeza del caudal, el cual parecía llevar bloques de agua pequeños, pudimos meternos en el río y darnos un baño que en verdad necesitábamos. De noche, todos acampábamos cerca de una fogata, e intentábamos dormir como se pudiera. La soledad de estar en un mundo que no conocíamos (o al menos ellos no conocían), nos hacía sentir pequeños y asustadizos.

Pero yo no estaba preocupado por regresar a casa. Más bien, estaba preocupado por hablar con Torkaimon-sama lo antes posible. No pude dormir esa noche, así que mientras ellos dormían, me escabullí sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, y caminar algunos metros hasta que no pudieran verme. Me escondí detrás de un árbol. Torkaimon-sama me había dado una aplicación útil que podía instalarse en un celular y con unos cuantos botones, ir directo a su guarida.

Pero no encontraba mi celular, no lo veía por ningún lado, a pesar de que recordaba llevarlo conmigo antes de caer a este mundo. Lo que encontré en su lugar fue ese extraño reloj. Intenté revisarlo para ver qué traía, y encontré varios menús. El primero decía "Digimon camarada". En él encontré la información de Gotsumon, y más abajo aparecía la información de Rakugamon. No entendía nada de lo que tenía en mis manos.

Indagando más a fondo pero de una manera rápida, encontré lo que buscaba. La forma de ir hacia el castillo de Torkaimon. Y con sólo oprimir un botón, caí inmediatamente frente a Torkaimon. Intenté presentar mi informe del día de hoy, pero un tremendo golpe que me envió hacia el fondo del castillo me dejó aturdido y asustado.

-¿¡Cómo que eres uno de los niños elegidos!? –gritó Torkaimon mientras me veía rodar por el piso.

-No entiendo de qué me habla, Torkaimon-sama. –intenté contestar del miedo.

-Onagimon ya me informó lo que hiciste. Lo atacaste y lo dejaste imposibilitado para atacar. ¿Crees que puedes traicionarme así?

-No le he traicionado, Torka… -intenté contestar, pero al ver que mi jefe lanzaba un rayo hacía mí, el cual quebró el muro, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para apartarme del sitio.

Torkaimon corrió hacia mí, y viéndome frente a frente, me dijo:

-Mira, Rakugamon. Sabes bien lo que le puede pasar a tu querida madrecita si llegas a traicionarme. Así que ve pensando bien de qué lado te conviene estar.

-Torkaimon-sama… -intenté contestar lo más apresuradamente posible. –Yo no sabía que esos sujetos eran esos niños de los que usted hablaba tanto. Y tampoco sabía que yo lo fuese…

Torkaimon se dio media vuelta asqueado y caminó hacia su sillón.

-¡Torkaimon-sama! –grité.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? –me gritó Torkaimon.

-Tengo un plan para aprovechar lo que ha pasado.

-Y dígame, señor Rakugamon, ¿cuál es su plan?

-Si de verdad soy uno de esos niños elegidos, entonces puedo aprovechar mi situación para espiarles internamente. Podré estar demasiado cerca del enemigo, podré enviarle a usted todo lo que ellos vayan a planear y a dónde irán. En cualquier instante que estén debilitados, puedo apartarme de su grupo, mostrar mi otra cara y aniquilarlos. Nadie podrá desconfiar de mí.

-¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? –preguntó Torkaimon.

-Por supuesto, Torkaimon-sama. De eso no se preocupe. Y dígale a Onagimon que no intente atacarme, que por más que parezca estarles traicionando, en realidad sólo seré un agente encubierto.

Así me despedí de Torkaimon, y regresé hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Noté que ninguno se había despertado, y eso era de lo mejor. Esperaba poder cumplir a cabo mi objetivo de eliminarlos. Pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que el estar varios días más junto a ellos no desencadenara una amistad con ellos ni con Gotsumon. Pero por ahora sólo restaba dormir.

_Continuará…_


	3. Un día más lejos del hogar

**03.- Un día más lejos del hogar.**

_-¡Torkaimon-sama! -grité entre sollozos. -¡Por favor no lo haga! ¡He cumplido mi parte del trato!_

_-¡Esto te enseñará a jamás traicionar a un demonio! -gritó Torkaimon a la vez que rompía el tubo donde se encontraba encerrada mi madre, la tomaba por completo y la lanzaba desde un precipicio perdiéndola de vista._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté sobresaltado después de haber visto una escena que parecía demasiado real entre mis más grandes pesadillas. Estaba consciente de que eso sucedería si no me apresuraba a cumplir mi propósito. Tomé aquel extraño reloj para ver los datos de aquellos seres que podía manejar ahora y me detuve al ver la imagen de Rakugamon frente a mí. Me sentía extraño estar en un grupo donde sabía que debía traicionarles tarde o temprano. Debía ganarme la confianza de todos, eso no era difícil. Quizás lo más difícil era tratar de no hacer amistades con nadie para que la traición no me doliera tanto.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos todavía durmiendo. Akio y Hiroshi dormían separados. Hiroshi como siexmpre, parecía tener miedo, aunque no me esperaba lo mismo de Akio. Siempre pensé que era un tipo que no le tenía miedo a nada y que con su fuerza podía conquistar lo que quisiera. Rina y Mizuki dormían abrazadas. Rina había estado llorando toda la noche, y eso podía notar en las lágrimas secas que parecían estar escurriendo de sus mejillas. La verdad, entendía a la perfección cómo se sentían todos. Estábamos en un mundo diferente, sin posibilidad de regresar a casa por ahora, separados de nuestros padres y de nuestras madres...

"Madre", pensé. En ocasiones me escabullía hacia los calabozos del castillo de Torkaimon e iba a visitar a mi madre secuestrada. No me contestaba ni me escuchaba, pero su rostro lucía tan angelical como siempre lo conocía. En ocasiones lloraba, y en otras maldecía a Torkaimon. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a valorar lo poco que tenía. Era cierto que mis padres nunca me prestaban atención, pero aún así los quería. Por eso haría todo lo posible para no ver a mi padre o a mi hermanita sufrir.

Dejé mis tristes pensamientos a un lado y regresé a la "realidad" donde me encontraba. Miré hacia el cielo y vi quizás el más bello de los amaneceres que me hubiese tocado ver. Era un extraño amanecer de color verde. Mientras ellos dormían, me dirigí hacia el río. No podía ver bien mi rostro en el agua, se veía como cuadriculado. Bebí un poco de esa agua, y luego me lavé la cara. No era momento de pensar en mi doble ocupación, debía actuar lo más natural posible.

Pero no pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar, mientras con mis puños golpeaba el agua del río y en silenció repetía una y otra vez en mi mente "Maldito Torkaimon".

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Daisuke? -me preguntó Gotsumon, quien había llegado al lado mío.

-Yo... yo... -le inventé para no decirle que nada me pasaba y no desconfiara. -quiero volver a casa, me pregunto cómo estarán mi hermana y mi papá.

-Tranquilo Daisuke, que para eso estoy aquí. -me contestó Gotsumon mientras orgulloso se daba golpes en el pecho. -Pronto llegaremos al Digital Border y podrán regresar.

-Eres extraño cuando hablas así. -le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que soy extraño? -se enfadó Gotsumon.

-¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! -contesté apresuradamente mientras le salpicaba algunas gotas de agua provenientes del río.

Eso se transformó de pronto en una guerrilla de agua, en la que ambos al final terminamos empapados en el río. Nuestras risas habían despertado a los demás.

-¡Heh! ¡Queremos irnos desde temprano y lo único que hacen es jugar en el río! -protestó Gaomon al vernos, llevándose las manos hacia la cintura.

-¡La comida ya está lista! -gritó Hiroshi desde lo lejos.

-¡Ya vamos! -grité. Cómo se nota que el tiempo se fue rápido mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa improvisada que nuestros amigos digitales habían puesto y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Akio nos contó que había salido con Mizuki a buscar provisiones cuando de pronto se toparon con un refrigerador lleno de queso y tortillas de harina, así que mientras algunos se dedicaban a preparar quesadillas, otro grupo hacía fondue con un trasto improvisado.

La charla durante el desayuno fue amena y todo. Pero teníamos que comer rápido pues "nuestra" prioridad era regresar al mundo real. Como siempre, las protestas por parte de Rina no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Trata de no quejarte tanto, Rina. -le decía Mizuki.

-En esta dirección está una aldea de Tanemon. -contestó Patamon.

-¿Aldea de... Tanemon? -pregunté de una forma más que fingida.

-Sí. Son unos tipos muy amigables. -contestó Gaomon. -Aunque no sé cómo contesten cuando lleguemos. Esos demonios atacaron su aldea hace unos días.

-No creo que nos acepten de buena gana. -contestó Akio.

-Creo que si nos presentamos como amigos... -contesté, pero una fuerte explosión interrumpió mi charla.

-¡Ocurrió en la aldea de los Tanemon! -gritó Gotsumon.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Hiroshi.

La aldea de los Tanemon estaba justo después de cruzar un río. Para fortuna de nosotros, había un puente que nos llevaba al otro lado del río. Al cruzar el puente, vimos una tremenda humareda que se elevaba por los cielos. Todo el grupo corrió inmediatamente hacia un grupo de Tanemon que llevaban en sus cabezas baldes de agua para contener el incendio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunté a uno de los habitantes de la aldea.

Aquel Tanemon me miró fijamente, a tal grado de sentirme intimidado. En ese momento, varios Tanemon más se acercaron hacia el que estaba frente a mí, en plan de no muy buenos amigos.

-¡Enciérrenlos! -gritó el que estaba frente a mí.

-¿¡Qué!? -grité asustado.

-¡No somos los que..! -intentaron explicar mis "amigos", pero nada de eso les bastó a la aldea para llevarnos en pequeñas celdas, adaptadas a la perfección para los Tanemon, pero totalmente pequeñas y apretadas para nosotros. No resistimos a nuestro arresto para no regarla más.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta pensando en que sabían algo más de mí.

-¡Sáquennos de aquí! -gritaba mi "compañero" de roca.

-¡Quiero irme a casa! -gritaba Rina.

-¡Debe haber una explicación para tenernos encerrados! -decía Hiroshi.

-¡Quiero un abogado, pero que sea humano! -gritaba Akio.

-¡Silencio! -gritaba de manera chistosa pero seria un Tanemon.

-¿¡No serán estos los sirvientes de Torkaimon!? -preguntó otro Tanemon.

-Seguramente. -dijo otro. -Pero fueron más fáciles de capturar que cualquier otro.

"Mierda, lo saben...", me dije para mí mismo.

-¿To... Torkaimon? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-¿Acaso ese maldito tipo hizo esto? -gritó Gaomon.

-Fue un sujeto verde con un martillo en la espalda. -gritó otro Tanemon.

-Onagimon... -dije en voz baja. Cómo se notaba que a Onagimon no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, y mucho menos de la forma tan estúpida como había sido vencido por esta aldea.

-¿Acaso lo conocen? -preguntó el Tanemon de la "prisión".

-Nos atacó el día de ayer. -contesté. -¡Pero no somos aliados de Torkaimon!

En ese instante, un Palmon, quien al parecer era la líder de la aldea, dio la orden de liberarnos.

-¡Bienvenidos! -nos dijo Palmon. -Disculpen la descortesía de los Tanemon. Es la segunda vez que la "Tropa de Torkaimon" nos ataca. Para disculparnos del error cometido, les podemos dar una corta estancia en nuestro estadio.

-¿En el estadio? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Sí, -nos contestó Palmon. -El estadio es el único lugar de su tamaño donde pueden tener una estancia.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Piyomon.

-¡Es usted tan buena, señorita Palmon! -contesté agradecido.

-Muchas gracias. -contestó Palmon sonrojada y llevándose una mano hacia atrás de su cabeza.

En unos minutos habíamos llegado a lo que llamaban "estadio". La verdad no era tan grande. De hecho no era grande.

-¿Esto es el estadio? -preguntó Patamon.

-Está del tamaño de mi habitación. -les comenté.

Lo único que recibí como contestación fue un silencio breve y después:

-Quiero ir a casa. -contestó Hiroshi.

-Yo también. -contesté con toda honestidad y con la cabeza baja.

-Qué les parece si descansamos un poco. -contestó Mizuki siempre con su intento de calmarnos a todos.

Obviamente todos contestamos que sería una buena idea. En un principio acordamos en quedarnos sólo unas horas en lo que descansábamos algo, y luego retomaríamos nuestro camino hacia el Digital Border. No tardamos ni media hora en descansar cuando decidimos entre todos salir al exterior y recoger algo de provisiones. Acordaríamos ir cada uno con nuestro nuevo compañero y regresar al mediodía.

-¿Gotsumon? -pregunté a mi amigo de roca mientras me fijaba en unas matas.

-Dime Daisuke. -me contestó.

-¿Qué te parecen estas bayas? -le pregunté.

-Se ven apetitosas. -me dijo al mismo tiempo que noté cómo se le hacía agua la boca.

-Entonces las guardaré. -contesté mientras metía las bayas en una bolsa.

-Espérame un momento. -me contestó Gotsumon mientras me señalaba hacia un árbol que extrañamente albergaba un montón de frutas diferentes. -Acabo de encontrar unas frutas que están en ese árbol.

-De acuerdo. -le contesté. La oportunidad perfecta.

Mientras Gotsumon corría hacia aquel árbol, yo me escondí tras otro árbol cercano a mí. Tomé ese extraño reloj y busqué alguna forma de comunicarme con mi "subordinado". Por fortuna lo encontré a tiempo, era hora de idear un plan rápidamente, y en eso era un experto.

-Onagimon... -dije en voz baja.

-Qué quieres, Rakugamon- me contestó de muy mala gana.

-Rakugamon-sama para ti, -le dije un poco enojado. -que no se te olvide.

-De acuerdo, Rakugamon... sama... -me contestó Onagimon apretando los dientes.

-Bien. -contesté rotundamente. -Tenemos una oportunidad para deshacernos de esos niños elegidos. Esto es lo que debes hacer...

-¡Angry Rock! -escuché gritar a Gotsumon para bajar los frutos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina y Piyomon habían ido a otro sector del bosque. En comparación a mi "equipo", ellas dos no se separaban ni por un instante. Adjudicaba eso al enorme sentimiento de amistad que albergaba Piyomon, pero también le echaba la culpa al miedo de Rina de no quedarse sola.

-¿Por qué te pegas mucho a mí? -preguntó Piyomon. Era extraño en esa clase de Digimon, puesto que ellos aman mucho la compañía.

-Porque no quiero estar sola. -contestó Rina muy alegre.

-Al menos no me has llamado "cosa espantosa" el día de hoy. -dijo Piyomon a la vez que recogía algunos frutos secos.

-No quería ofenderte, Piyomon. -contestó Rina muy apenada por su actitud de ayer. -Es que... quiero irme a casa... mi mamá y mi papá... Piyomon...

-¿Dime Rina?

-¿Tú tienes mamá y papá?

Piyomon se mantuvo callada unos instantes. Quizás esa pregunta fue algo hiriente para ella.

-Yo... no sé qué es eso... -dijo Piyomon con la cabeza baja.

-¿No tienes padres, Piyomon?

-No recuerdo nada de tener "padres". -contestó Piyomon apenada. -Desde que tengo la habilidad de recordar cosas, mi único deber ha sido buscarte a ti, Rina.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en mi casa, Piyomon? -preguntó Rina al venírsele esa idea a la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Piyomon completamente emocionada.

-Aunque no sé cómo lo tomen mis papás...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada grupo se reunió como habíamos acordado, al mediodía, en el estadio de los Tanemon, para traer lo que habíamos encontrado. Nuestro grupo, aunque todo el trabajo fue de Gotsumon, trajo un montón de frutas de lo que me comentaron se llamaba "árbol multifruta". Akio y su Gaomon trajeron rebanadas de pizza de todo tipo de un árbol de pizza. Rina y Piyomon trajeron frutos secos, mientras que Mizuki y Patamon llevaban frituras que habían encontrado en otro refrigerador. Los más raros fueron Hiroshi y Kamemon, quienes traían en enormes envases, litros de té helado sabor a limón.

Nos repartimos cada una de las cosas para llevarlas en partes iguales y que la carga no fuese tan pesada. Íbamos a despedirnos de los Tanemon y de la jefa Palmon, cuando de pronto un fuerte estruendo desvió nuestra atención. Volteamos hacia el estadio, y además de ver a los Tanemon huyendo de la zona, vimos a un sujeto con un enorme martillo en la espalda. Onagimon, tenía qué ser.

-Vaya, vaya. -gritó Onagimon al vernos. -Así que son los tontos elegidos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Onagimon? -gritó Gotsumon en un tono desafiante.

-Matarlos, y hacer de Torkaimon-sama el más grande rey del Digital World.

-Vete de aquí, Onagimon. -grité intentando hacerme el valiente.

-Tú... muchachito... -murmuró Onagimon, al momento que con una mano me tomaba por completo.

Corriendo, me llevó por el bosque. Mientras tanto, yo gritaba. Mis "amigos" gritaban cosas como "Maldito Onagimon", o "Suelta a Daisuke, engendro".

-Bien, Onagimon. -dije en voz baja mientras me llevaba como "rehén". -Ahora a la tercera fase del plan.

-¿Podrá hacerlo solo, Rakugamon-sama? -preguntó Onagimon de la misma manera.

-Por supuesto... -le dije mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa maléfica.

Debía concentrarme y no perder la calma.

-Ahora... le dije en voz baja a Onagimon.

Onagimon me lanzó muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. "Mantén la calma", me repetía una y otra vez. Tomé ese extraño reloj de mi bolsillo, rápidamente busqué la información de Rakugamon, y con un solo movimiento de botones, y a punto de caer detrás de una montañita de rocas, me vi transformado en ese horripilante ser.

-Suerte, jefe. -me dijo Onagimon a la vez que desaparecía y me dejaba todo el trabajo sucio a mí.

Decidí esconderme y correr rápidamente hacia otra zona cubierta por las rocas, para así sorprenderlos y atacarles. Mis "amigos" habían llegado hacia los montículos enormes de roca, buscando algún indicio mío.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Mizuki.

-¿Dónde estás? -volvió a preguntar Gotsumon.

-¡Así que ustedes son los "niños elegidos"! -grité con una estruendosa voz producto de la metamorfosis y volaba para mostrar mi rostro ante los demás. -¡Pensé que eran tan poderosos como Torkaimon-sama me decía! ¡Pero sólo son un grupo de niñitos asustados!

-¡Es...! ¡Es Rakugamon! -gritó Patamon.

-¡Oh no! -gritaba Gotsumon terriblemente asustado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde tienes a Daisuke? -gritó Hiroshi.

-¿Daisuke? -pregunté. -¿Quién ese tal Daisuke? Ah, se refieren a ese niño secuestrado por mi oficial. Seguramente debió dejarlo tirado por ahí.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡Devuélvenos a Daisuke! ¡Angry Rock!

Con un movimiento de mano desvié el ataque de Gotsumon.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó Gotsumon asustado.

Y con otro movimiento de mano aventé a Gotsumon unos metros atrás.

-¡Red Blast! -grité mientras abría mi boca y de ella salía una impresionante ráfaga de luz roja que, al impactar sobre el suelo, hizo abrir un enorme hueco.

Los niños y sus compañeros digitales inmediatamente corrieron despavoridos para tratar de huir de mí.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? -preguntaba Rina despavorida.

-¿Que por qué les ataco? -pregunté disfrutando el momento. -Te diré por qué. Porque a Torkaimon-sama no le gustan los metiches, aquellos que interfieren en sus planes. Él desea dominar el Digital World, y ustedes son aquellos que lo detendrán.

-¿Niños elegidos? -preguntó Hiroshi.

No dije nada. Preferí mantenerme callado y tomar como rehén a Rina, quien no paraba de gritar y de morder mi mano. De un momento a otro, una turba de Tanemon liderada por su jefa Palmon comenzaron a atacarme. Los Tanemon con sus burbujas, y Palmon con su "Poison Ivy". Pero nada de eso me hacía daño. No tenía que hacer más esfuerzo que dar un manotazo para dejarlos fuera de combate.

-Daisuke... Rina... -comenzaba Gotsumon a alarmarse.

-¡Suéltame monstruo! -gritaba Rina a la vez que forcejeaba y lloraba para que la soltara.

-Rina... -gritaba Piyomon desesperadamente.

Fue en uno de sus desesperados gritos, que extrañamente algo sucedió en Piyomon. De un instante a otro se transformó en un enorme pájaro de fuego, como si se tratara de los famosos fénix de los cuentos fantásticos, mientras escuchaba un grito que más o menos recitaba así. "Piyomon shinka... Birdramon". Un enorme destello provino de uno de los bolsillos de la blusa de Rina, el cual me cegó por un instante.

Anteriormente había visto ese destello, la primera vez me daba un sentimiento de seguridad, como si me abrazara y me acurrucara, pero esta vez sentía cómo mis ojos se quemaban y me dejaba indefenso. Del fuerte ardor que sentí, solté a Rina y me llevé las manos hacia mis ojos. Birdramon actuó con rapidez y atrapó a Rina antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Piyomon? -preguntó Rina recuperándose del susto. -¿Eres tú?

-Tranquila Rina. -dijo Birdramon. -Yo te protegeré de Torkaimon y sus secuaces.

Birdramon dejó a Rina junto a los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababan de ver, ¿cómo algo podía cambiar tan rápidamente de aspecto y forma?

-¿Pero cómo hizo eso? -preguntó Akio.

-Se llama "evolución". -contestó Gotsumon mientras daba ánimos a Birdramon. -¡Vamos Birdramon! ¡Vence a ese monstruo!

Yo apenas empezaba a recuperarme del ardor de aquella luz, cuando me vi frente a Birdramon.

-¡Meteor Wing! -gritó mientras de sus alas salían unas enormes bolas de fuego y se impactaban en mi pecho.

Retrocedí al sentir los ataques de aquel pájaro. Intenté golpearlo de nuevo pero mis movimientos eran bastante lentos, lo que Birdramon aprovechó para lanzar de nuevo su ataque de Meteor Wing, pero esta vez a mis espaldas, lo que me hizo caer al suelo.

-Ríndete, Rakugamon. -me dijo desafiante Birdramon al ponerse frente a mí.

-Maldito... -refunfuñé.

-¡Qué bien! -se emocionó Hiroshi.

-¡Lo tenemos! -gritaba Gotsumon a la vez que saltaba.

Con algunas de mis fuerzas, y declarándome por vencido, decidí volar, no sin antes despedirme con un:

-Me han vencido esta vez, ¡pero para la próxima no será así! ¡Ya lo verán!

Me alejé con rapidez hacia una dirección distinta a donde había caído anteriormente. Hasta perderlos de vista entre la espesura del bosque, me deshice de este disfraz y salí corriendo hacia la zona donde, supuse, debí haber caído. No fue difícil fingir el dolor, puesto que los golpes recibidos me dolían levemente. Mis amigos, en vez de seguir a Rakugamon, prefirieron ir hacia donde Onagimon me había "arrojado". Y allí me vieron, tendido, fingiendo dolor para evitar levantar sospechas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Daisuke? -preguntaban todos preocupados por mí.

-No... no recuerdo... qué pasó... -dije con un fingido aturdimiento.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien, Daisuke! -lloraba Gotsumon mientras me abrazaba con cuidado.

-Tranquilo, Gotsumon. Sólo son unos rasguños. -le contesté para consolarlo.

-¡Deberías haber visto lo que pasó! -exclamaba Akio mientras hacía ademanes con sus brazos. -¡Piyomon se transformó en un enorme pájaro de fuego!

-¿De verdad? -pregunté. -Eso... me gustaría verlo...

-Bueno, mejor vámonos hacia la aldea de los Tanemon para que curen las heridas de Rina y de Daisuke. -comentó Hiroshi.

Llegamos allí, y los Tanemon amablemente atendieron nuestras heridas. El resto de mis "amigos" tomó las provisiones y se dispusieron a ir, no sin antes consultar a la jefa Palmon para tomar la siguiente ruta más corta hacia el Digital Border. Ella nos saludó, nos felicitó por haber detenido a Rakugamon y por defender la aldea. Nos dieron una mención honorífica y nos dijeron que en cualquier instante podíamos ir y visitarles.

De tanto ajetreo durante y después del ataque de las "Tropas de Torkaimon", pasaron las horas hasta que empezó a atardecer. No había más tiempo qué perder, tendríamos que caminar hasta que cayera la tarde y acampar durante la noche. En el camino hablábamos sobre lo que había pasado y me "ponían al corriente" con la evolución de Piyomon. Pero como siempre, yo me encontraba sumiso en mis pensamientos. Esto no estaba yendo bien. Si los Digimon compañeros de los "niños elegidos" podrían evolucionar, tendríamos que atacar en grupo. No quedaba de otra.

-"Hey... niños..." -pudimos escuchar como si se tratara de una voz lejana.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz? -pregunté.

Todos volteábamos para ubicar la localización de esa voz, cuando nos dimos cuenta que a la derecha del sendero que recorríamos, había un televisor que estaba funcionando y que, a pesar de la estática y la "nieve" de la señal, pudimos identificar un rostro allí, probablemente de un Digimon.

-¡Es de la televisión! -gritó Gaomon.

-Sí, niños. Aquí en la televisión. -dijo de nuevo la voz.

_Continuará..._


	4. Revelación La determinación de Hiroshi

**04.- Revelación. La determinación de Hiroshi**

-¡Es de la televisión! -gritó Gaomon.

-Sí, niños. Aquí en la televisión. -dijo de nuevo la voz.

Todos corrimos hacia frente la televisión y, a pesar de la estática y la "nieve" de la señal, pudimos reconocer a un extraño Digimon de color rosa en forma de esfera, enormes ojos, unas pequeñas alas y un enorme bastón sujetado a una de sus manos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunté esperando a que me escuchara y me contestara.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así *pi*!? -gritó aquel Digimon. -Mi nombre es Piccolomon-sama para ti *pi*.

-¡Hum! -dije mientras volteaba a otro lado para mostrar mi descontento. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el maldito Torkaimon...

-¿Pi... Piccolomon? -preguntó Gotsumon. -¿Piccolomon, el de los castillos del norte del continente Folder?

-El mismo que viste y calza *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué nos habla usted, Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Gotsumon arrodillándose ante él.

-¿Piccolomon-sama? -pregunté. -¿Acaso es tan importante por aquí?

-¡Háblame con más respeto, niñito *pi*! -gruñó Piccolomon.

-¿Qué dijiste, bola rosada? -grité enfadado hacia el televisor.

Al escuchar eso, todos los Digimon que nos acompañaban intentaron inmovilizarme para tratar de no meter más la pata.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Tranquilo! -gritaba Gotsumon.

-¡No haga a enfadar a Piccolomon-sama! -gritaba Gaomon.

-¡Más respeto a Piccolomon-sama! -intentaba Patamon tratando de apaciguarme.

-¡Piccolomon-sama era el antiguo rey del continente Folder! - intentaba Piyomon explicarme.

-¡Disculpe a nuestro acompañante, Piccolomon-sama! -se disculpaba Kamemon frente a Piccolomon. - ¡No sabe lo que hace!

-¡Ya me di cuenta *pi*! -contestaba Piccolomon mientras aclaraba su voz. -Pero no estamos aquí para pelearnos con un niño elegido *pi*.

-Esa es una duda que tenemos, señor Piccolomon. -contestó Mizuki al escuchar ese título descriptivo. -¿Por qué nos llaman "niños elegidos"?

-¡Es cierto! -contestó Rina. -¡Onagimon y Rakugamon siempre nos dicen "niños elegidos"!

-¿Han peleado con Onagimon y con Rakugamon *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon algo asombrado.

-¡U... un poco, señor! -contestaba Hiroshi con algo de respeto.

-Eso indica que ustedes son los niños elegidos *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon en un tono rotundo. -Un Digimon común y corriente no podría vencer a semejantes demonios *pi*.

-¿Pero qué es eso de los niños elegidos, señor Piccolomon? -preguntó Rina intentando rescatar la pregunta de su amiga.

-Esa es una pregunta que puedo explicar *pi*... -comenzó Piccolomon a relatar. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un grupo de humanos vino a estas tierras *pi*. Torkaimon era el dueño de todo el mundo en ese entonces, nos sumió en un aura gris de desesperación*pi*. -al decir eso, parecía ser que a Piccolomon se le trababan las palabras. -Esos tres demonios sembraron el pánico en todo el Digital World *pi*. Día y noche rezábamos a Yggdrasil para que viniera alguien a salvarnos *pi*.

-¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Cuentan las más antiguas leyendas que un grupo de niños humanos vino hace cientos de años. -contestó Patamon. -Gracias a ellos, se pudo vencer a esos tres demonios.

-Torkaimon y Onagimon fueron asesinados. -contestó Piyomon. -Y Rakugamon fue confinado a una prisión capsular de la que pensábamos jamás podría salir.

-Así que es por eso... -medité en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-No, nada, nada... jejeje... -contesté inmediatamente para no levantar sospechas.

-Pero si fueron asesinados, ¿cómo es que están aquí? -preguntó Akio al escuchar eso.

-Los Digimon vuelven en forma de Digitama cuando mueren. -contestó Kamemon, tan callado como siempre era. -Y por lo general sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas se borran para siempre.

-Pero a veces hay excepciones. -dijo Gaomon. -Y creo que esta es una de ellas.

-Torkaimon sabe que los humanos de aquella época fueron los que interrumpieron sus planes *pi*, y por eso buscará por todos los medios eliminarles *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon desde la televisión.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros? -preguntó Rina intrigada. -¿Por qué estamos aquí y por qué tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos monstruos?

-¿Alguno de ustedes se ha rendido en el tiempo que llevan en el Digital World *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.

Ante eso, se formaron algunas murmuraciones, nadie sabía responder a la pregunta. Pero la respuesta estaba más que clara, por más que esos sujetos intentaban "atacarnos", siempre salíamos librados por alguna razón. Y seguíamos viajando.

-Antes que nada, ¿todos tienen sus Digivices *pi*? -preguntó nuestro "amigo" de rosa.

-¿Digivice? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunté mientras de mi bolsillo tomaba ese extraño aparato.

-¡Eso *pi*! ¡Eso es un Digivice *pi*! -gritaba emocionado Piccolomon al ver el reloj que tenía entre mis manos.

Al escuchar eso, el resto de mis acompañantes sacó sus "Digivices".

-Sí, creo que todos tenemos uno. -contestó Hiroshi por nosotros.

-Perfecto *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon con mucha seguridad. -Entonces no hay duda de que ustedes son aquellos que detendrán a Torkaimon *pi*.

-¿Y por qué lo debemos hacer? -pregunté gritando en una manera desafiante. -¿Por qué nosotros? ¿No podían ser otras personas?

-Daisuke, cálmate. -decía Gotsumon mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Eso ha sido un designio de Yggdrasil, la palabra ya se ha dado *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon sin responder a mi pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no te designó a ti en vez de traernos a nosotros a este extraño mundo? -grité nuevamente molesto.

¿Por qué gritaba así? Porque estaba harto de este extraño mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo el que llevara una doble vida ante los demás? Quizás si no me viese metido en este tremendo lío, no me molestaría ni un tanto lo que me estaban diciendo. No estaba molesto porque quisiera regresar a casa, aunque en el fondo eso fuese lo que más quería, sino porque estaba involucrado en ambos bandos.

Al parecer, ese comentario pareció muy hiriente para mis compañeros Digimon, puesto que al voltear hacia ellos, sólo vi sus rostros sorprendidos, y una invitación a la calma por parte de Hiroshi.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera hacer *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon con la cabeza (y la totalidad de su cuerpo) baja y con una voz que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. -Torkaimon me tiene encerrado en un calabozo en su castillo *pi*... Incluso es riesgoso hablarles por este medio *pi*.

Al escuchar eso instintivamente apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad Torakimon era tan malo como me lo imaginaba? Y lo peor de todo era que le estaba ayudando...

-¿Dónde se encuentra el castillo, Piccolomon-sama? -pregunté cambiando mi semblante.

Esta vez las miradas de mis compañeros fueron de sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Mizuki alarmada.

-Torkaimon o sus secuaces están detrás de nosotros. -contesté rotundamente. -Tarde o temprano querrán eliminarnos, vayamos a donde vayamos. Quisiéramos o no, estamos destinados a eso. ¿No es así, Piccolomon-sama?

-Así es Daisuke *pi*. -afirmó Piccolomon. -El castillo está a 90 km del Digital Border *pi*. En sus Digivices está el mapa de todo el continente Folder *pi*. Por favor, cuídense y no dejen que Torkaimon les haga daño *pi*.

-Mejor preocúpese por usted, Piccolomon-sama. -contestó Kamemon.

-Muchas gracias, Kamemon *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon. -Pero debo decirles algo antes de irme *pi*.

-¿Qué ocurre, Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Piyomon.

-Uno de ustedes está trabajando a escondidas para Torkaimon *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon.

-¿Cómo dice Piccolomon-sama? –preguntaron todos los Digimon.

Al escuchar eso, se me formó un nudo en mi garganta. A decir verdad, nunca había estado en los calabozos del castillo, no se me permitía entrar. En ese caso, ni Piccolomon sabía de mi existencia en ese castillo.

-¿Y quién es ese sujeto? –pregunté algo temeroso.

-No tengo idea, pero eso es lo que se escucha por los calabozos *pi*. –contestó Piccolomon. –No quiero alarmarles ni tampoco causar una ruptura en su grupo *pi*, pero deben tener cuidado porque si eso llegara a ser cierto, entonces Torkaimon ya los tiene vigilados *pi*. Interrumpiré la conexión, Torkaimon está cerca de aquí *pi*. -siguió hablando Piccolomon, y al final su imagen desapareció de la pantalla dejándonos con algunas preguntas.

Por mi parte, obedecí inmediatamente a Piccolomon, y en mi Digivice busqué el mapa del continente Folder. De haberlo sabido antes...

-Un traidor… -murmuró Rina. -¿Alguien podría ser tan malo como para hacer eso?

-No creo que sea cierto. –contestó Mizuki. –Es decir, los cinco nos conocemos del salón de clases.

-Hablaste muy extraño hace rato, Daisuke. -me dijo Gotsumon mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté.

-No lo sé... -me dijo. -Es sólo... que parecía que conocieras al cien por ciento lo que ocurre.

-Es que... -contesté mientras me rascaba la cabeza para tratar de decir algo. -sólo recordé lo que dijo Piccolomon.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos caminando? -nos comentó Hiroshi.

-¿Tenemos que ir a ese castillo? -preguntó Rina angustiada.

-Si vamos al Digital Border, seguramente llegaremos a su castillo. -dijo Gaomon.

-Entonces es inevitable... -comenté.

-Después de este bosque, existe un desierto. -comentaba Gotsumon a la vez que miraba el mapa a través de mi Digivice.

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo fue el momento en que Gotsumon tuvo entre sus manos ese artefacto. Yo, un tanto alarmado, le arrebaté a Gotsumon mi Digivice, esperando que no viera entre la lista de Digimon a Rakugamon. Gotsumon, algo confundido por mi reacción, puso una cara de pregunta, a la cual no hice caso.

-Como dice Gotsumon, -comenté para dejar atrás este pequeño incidente. -después de este bosque existe un inmenso desierto, claro está si seguimos este camino.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Mizuki.

-No hay tiempo qué perder. -dijo Gotsumon.

Sin objetar, todos decidimos caminar entre el desierto. La delimitación entre el bosque y el desierto en el que ahora nos encontrábamos era muy notable. Lo único que nos indicaba que la ruta era la correcta fue una marcación de televisores a los bordes del camino. Por fortuna estaba anocheciendo cuando habíamos avanzado algunos kilómetros, de lo contrario no soportaríamos el fuerte calor. Pero el frío no sería tan diferente.

Armamos una fogata y tomamos parte de la bebida y la comida que habíamos recolectado. Acordamos tomar la mitad de todo lo obtenido para que en la mañana tuviéramos algo para el desayuno. Akio nos deleitaba con extrañas historias de espantos en las escuelas. Cómo se notaba que no le gustaba estudiar. Pero Hiroshi no se integraba a nuestras risas y anécdotas. De hecho, se había ocultado detrás de un cactus y no nos había dirigido la palabra.

-Oye, Hiroshi... -me le acerqué intentando abrir plática.

-¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó en un plan de no muy buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? -le pregunté sin hacer caso a su última intervención. -Hay un poco del té helado que trajiste y... -me interrumpí al ver que llevaba un vaso con té.

-No quiero hablar con nadie. -me dijo al tiempo que me daba la espalda.

-De... de acuerdo. -le dije mientras me alejaba de él.

Pero Kamemon, siendo su compañero inseparable, se acercó a Hiroshi.

-No quiero hablar con nadie. -le contestó Hiroshi de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo.

-Si no quieres decir lo que pasa, no te obligaré a nada. -le dijo Kamemon algo tímido.

Hiroshi no dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

-Bueno, como todos, quiero regresar a casa... -le contestó a Kamemon.

-Pronto iremos al Digital Border y podrás ir a casa, Hiroshi. -le contestó la tortuga.

-¡Pero! -gritó Hiroshi desesperado. -¿Cómo vamos a ir si esos Digimon malvados nos están siguiendo a cada rato? Y con eso de que Daisuke se ofreció a ir tras Torkaimon, y ya viste qué poderosos son esos sujetos...

Kamemon no supo qué decir por un instante.

-Parece ser que Daisuke anda muy animado por eso. -intrigó Kamemon.- Si no quieres pelear, no objetaré. Pero debes saber una cosa: Torkaimon anda tras nosotros, y no descansará por ningún motivo. Y si llegara a ser cierto lo que Piccolomon dijo del traidor, entonces no debemos bajar la guardia.

-¡Pero no quiero! –gritó Hiroshi. -¡Tengo miedo de Rakugamon y de los demás!  
-Tranquilo Hiroshi. –le contestó Kamemon mientras posaba su pata sobre el hombro de su compañero. –Si algo llegara a pasarte, ten por seguro que allí estaré, hasta que logres regresar sano y salvo a casa. Además Daisuke y los demás están con nosotros, no nos abandonarán.

-Gracias, Kamemon. –dijo Hiroshi a punto de llorar abrazando a Kamemon.

Y así pasó la noche, pero debíamos dormir y todos nos dispusimos a reunirnos alrededor de la fogata puesto que la temperatura estaba bajando rápidamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mas sin embargo, no me entraba el sueño para nada. Estaba inquieto, seguramente alguno de ustedes ya sabrá por qué. Ya sabían que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Debía cuidar mis pasos antes de seguir..._

_-¿Ya te reportaste conmigo? –escuché una voz que reconocí inmediatamente._

_Volteé hacia todos lados y no vi a nadie. Al principio comencé a tener algo de miedo, así que tomé mis pocas pertenencias y me di la media vuelta. Casi me da un infarto al ver a Torkaimon-sama frente a mí._

_-Así que reuniéndote con los demás niños elegidos, ¿eh?_

_-I… Iba a reportarme, Torkaimon-sama. –respondí atemorizado._

_-¡Mientes! –me gritó antes de sentir toda su ira contra mí._

_En ese instante lo único que pensé era "Maldición, todo acabó…"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar asustado y agitado, volteé hacia mi alrededor y vi al resto de mis "amigos" durmiendo. Me levanté y me acerqué al mismo cactus donde se encontraba Hiroshi, y al igual que él, no apoyarme sobre sus espinas. Era la única planta que existía en los alrededores. Era digital, pero al fin y al cabo, un desierto. No podía irme y esconderme para reportarme con mi jefe. Por fortuna tenía el Digivice. Si nada había cambiado internamente, entonces todavía podía comunicarme con ellos. No me digan cómo lo hice, pero pude escribir a través de él un mensaje que más o menos decía así:

_Torkaimon-sama, lamento el no presentarme a su castillo esta noche. Un "soplón" ya ha dado la noticia de que alguien los vigila desde adentro y no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean desaparecer a cada rato. Dígale a Onagimon que haga un ataque sorpresa para mañana, de esa forma nadie sospechará de mí. Y dígale también que se dé un baño…_

_Rakugamon._

Lancé un suspiro, y envié el mensaje. Todos dormían tan tranquilos, puesto que seguramente nunca se habían enfrentado a semejante monstruo como lo era Torkaimon. Pero yo no podía. Seguramente era por culpa de Gotsumon. A pesar de su cuerpo de roca, tenía un corazón demasiado blando y un espíritu amiguero. Y para ser sincero, empezaba a encariñarme con él. No, no puedo hacer eso, me decía constantemente. ¿No se suponía que eliminar a esos niños debía ser fácil? De mí dependía que mi madre regresara a casa, y ese era mi único objetivo.

-¿No puedes dormir, Daisuke? –me preguntó Gotsumon bostezando.

-Así es Gotsumon. –le contesté con franqueza. –Además quería ver la ¿Luna? –hice la pregunta al ver tres lunas sobre nosotros y enormes pirámides verdes flotando muy a lo lejos.

-¿Hay lunas en tu hogar? –me preguntó Gotsumon.

-Sí, -le dije. –pero no hay tres, solo una. Y las luces de la ciudad tapan el esplendor de las estrellas.

-Te he visto muy preocupado. –me dijo cambiando la conversación. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ir a casa?

-Eso, y lo que dijo Piccolomon. –le dije tumbándome al suelo. –Dime Gotsumon… ¿Tú crees que de verdad exista un "soplón" entre nosotros? ¿Alguien que esté ayudando a Torkaimon a escondidas?

Debo señalar que decir "Torkaimon" a secas era bastante difícil para mí. Han sido seis meses de repetir incansablemente "Torkaimon-sama" para referirme a él como mi jefe, y si estaba con "ellos", debía cuidar mis palabras.

-La verdad no lo creo. –dijo Gotsumon haciendo el mismo gesto de aventarse al suelo. –Si alguien así existiera, creo que ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-Pero si fuera así… -seguí. -¿cómo reaccionarías?

-Bueno… -Gotsumon comenzó a divagar. –Si viera a ese traidor frente a mí, no me contendría y le atacaría con todas mis fuerzas. Por haber ayudado al enemigo y traicionando nuestra confianza.

-¿Y piensas que ese "traidor" podría tener sus motivos para ser ayudante del bando enemigo?

-Uno no puede servir a dos reyes. –contestó incesantemente Gotsumon. –Pero no te preocupes, Daisuke. Si llego a ver a ese sujeto, no sabes la que le espera.

-Gracias, Gotsumon. –le dije a pesar de lo que había dicho. –Ya me está entrando sueño.

-Ten cuidado de no apoyarte sobre el cactus. –dijo Gotsumon mientras se reía.

Yo comencé a carcajearme. Esa era una de mis cualidades, poder reírme de todo, aunque fuese una simpleza para los demás. Pero el sueño ya me vencía, y también a mi acompañante, así que nos dispusimos a dormir, después de haber alimentado la fogata para que no se apagara pronto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Habiendo amanecido y desayunado antes de que comenzara a brillar el sol por completo, seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Digital Border.

-Un día más… -contestó Akio.

-Espero que mamá no esté preocupada… -comentó Rina.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tu mamá, Daisuke? –preguntó Gotsumon, abriendo más una herida que no ha cerrado aún.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, no pude evitar el derramar una lágrima y dejar de caminar. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, el salvar a mi madre y traicionar al grupo al que acompañaba, las palabras de Gotsumon que me dirigiera anoche, y ahora esto…

-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? –preguntó de nuevo Gotsumon sin saber lo que pasaba.

-La madre de Daisuke fue secuestrada hace algún tiempo. –contestó Mizuki en un tono calmo.

-¿Secuestrada? –preguntó Patamon. -¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando alguien te lleva sin que quieras a algún lugar, y que no te permitan regresar a casa. –contestó Hiroshi.

-¿Entonces es como lo que le pasó a Piccolomon? –preguntó Gotsumon.

-Si lo quieres ver así, sí.

-Lo… ¡lo siento Daisuke! –empezó a alarmarse Gotsumon. -¡No… no sabía eso!

-No tienes que disculparte Gotsumon. –le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-¡Pronto verás a tu madre! ¡Ya lo verás! –dijo Gotsumon a modo de consuelo.

-Ya… -le dije. –Traten de no hacerme mucho caso y mejor sigamos caminando. No hay tiempo qué perder.

Decidimos avanzar más adelante, pero el sol ya empezaba a asomarse en el cielo y la temperatura aumentaba.

-¡Ya está haciendo mucho calor! –se quejaba Hiroshi.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar al Valle del Hielo? –pregunté.

-¿Valle del Hielo? –me miraron todos como si no supieran de lo que hablaba.

-Esto… -pregunté. -¿alguno de ustedes ha revisado su mapa?

Por la forma en que me miraban, y por la forma en que revisaban su Digivice, seguramente no lo habían hecho.

-¡Miren! ¡De verdad hay un lugar helado más allá del desierto! –contestó Akio al ver su mapa.

-¿Y falta mucho? –preguntó Rina.

-Parece ser que sí. –dijo Gotsumon.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos con tanto calor y nada de agua? –pregunté.

De la nada, sentimos un fuerte temblor, y a lo lejos, hacia el frente, una especie de mancha verde corriendo a toda marcha.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kamemon.

Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver con mejor claridad, y reconocí a mi "soldado", Onagimon. Seguramente había golpeado el suelo con su martillo para probar la solidez del suelo.

-¡¡¡Es Onagimon!!! –grité para alarmarlos. El ataque sorpresa había comenzado.

-¿Onagimon? –gritó Rina.

-¡Niños elegidos! –gritaba Onagimon a medida que se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Corran! –grito Patamon al tiempo que intentábamos correr en dirección contraria a donde estaba "nuestro" enemigo.

Pero Onagimon era más rápido que nosotros, y en unos segundos nos acorraló.

-¡Ahora no tienen a dónde escapar! –gritó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté alarmado.

-¿Esto es un desierto, o no? –preguntó. -¡Pues vayan considerando esto sus tumbas!

-Evoluciona, Piyomon. –gritó Rina.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo! –dijo Piyomon algo temerosa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que no puedes!? –grité sin entender lo que pasaba.

Onagimon tomó su enorme martillo y golpeó el suelo arenoso del desierto. Al parecer rompió alguna roca que estuviera sobre un vacío, ya que la arena comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo como si se tratase de arenas movedizas. Hiroshi, siendo el que más cercano estaba de donde había sucedido el impacto, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, siendo atrapado por la trampa de arenas movedizas.

-¡Nadie me dice cuándo bañarme! –gritó Onagimon.

-¡Hiroshi! –gritó Kamemon al ver a su amigo atrapado.

Éste tomó de una mano a Hiroshi, pero su fuerza y peso no fueron suficientes para poder sacar a Hiroshi de la trampa, cayendo ambos al vórtice de arena.

-¡Amigos! –grité al ver lo sucedido.

Tomé de las patas a Kamemon, pero como sucediera anteriormente, no pude sacar a los demás, y del mismo modo, fui atrapado. Gotsumon al ver lo que pasaba también intentó ayudarme, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y también cayó en la trampa de arena.

Sólo sentíamos cómo la arena nos cubría por completo, en ocasiones impidiéndonos respirar.

-¡Amigos! –gritaron los demás.

-¡De mí nadie se escapa! –gritó Onagimon saltando hacia el vórtice de arenas movedizas.

Los niños intentaron saltar hacia el vórtice, pero los Digimon se los impidieron alegando que era demasiado peligroso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro caímos hacia una especie de pasadizo secreto. Cuando desperté, por un instante llegué a creer que Onagimon me había llevado al castillo de Torkaimon, pero la arena que caía sobre nosotros nos hacía indicar que el vórtice de arenas movedizas estaba sobre nosotros.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté aturdido.

-Parece una clase de pasadizo secreto. –contestó Hiroshi.

-¿Podría ser una clase de drenaje subterráneo? –preguntó Gotsumon.

-No quisiera que eso fuera… -contesté algo asqueado.

Un enorme temblor nos sacó a todos de nuestras cavilaciones, era Onagimon quien venía desde arriba a terminar con nosotros.

-¡Qué ideal! ¡Un pasadizo subterráneo! ¡Ideal para sus tumbas! –nos gritó.

Gotsumon, tan valiente como siempre, a la vez que pequeño, le desafió.

-¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon al tiempo que se ponía de espaldas frente a mí y miraba desafiante a Onagimon.

Onagimon comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Así que este es su protector, Ra… niño? –me gritó Onagimon.

-¡Gotsumon! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! –le dije a Gotsumon para evitar algo mayor.

Caí en la cuenta de que Onagimon estuvo a punto de llamarme Rakugamon, por fortuna no lo hizo. ¿Qué estaba tramando entonces? No tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, puesto que de un martillazo, Onagimon dejó fuera de combate a Gotsumon.

-¡Gotsumon! –grité.

-Ahora sí, es mi deber eliminarlos. –bufó Onagimon.

Kamemon se escondió dentro de su concha, y rodando sobre su estómago con rapidez, se estampó contra su adversario. Pero Onagimon era mucho más grande y más fuerte que Kamemon, y de un golpe de martillo lo mandó hacia el suelo. Onagimon comenzó a intimidarnos a Hiroshi y a mí. Kamemon observó a su alrededor. Su "compañero" en problemas, Gotsumon inconsciente y sin poder hacer algo para ayudar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, esperaba que ocurriera algo, pero estaban acorralados.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Hiroshi de defenderlo ante cualquier clase de monstruo. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora, debía ser más fuerte. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora que estaban en peligro? Él no era un Digimon que se caracterizara por ser valiente. Tanto Hiroshi como yo estábamos asustados sin que nadie pudiese defendernos. De pronto, de un Kamemon resignado a perder, algo sucedió, quizás nuevamente el proceso de evolución más bello que pudiera haber presenciado.

-Kamemon shinka… ¡Gawappamon! ¡Yeah!

Una figura algo extraña, deforme, verde, unos enormes audífonos colgando del cuello y con una especie de tornamesa en la cabeza, apareció frente a nosotros. Su pose algo "fresca" desentonaba bastante con el proceso de evolución.

-¡No le pongas ni un dedo encima a Hiroshi ni a sus amigos! –gritó Gawappamon.

-¿Evolución? –preguntó Onagimon. –Así que eso era de lo que hablaba Rakugamon…

-¡Gawappunch! –gritó Gawappamon al momento de un puñetazo enviaba a Onagimon hacia el lugar de donde veníamos.

Nuestros amigos se sorprendieron al ver una enorme mancha verde saliendo desde el suelo.

-Sujétense. –nos dijo Gawappamon, a lo que obedecimos.

Por mi parte, sujeté a Gotsumon con todas mis fuerzas para salir de allí, y luego me sujeté a Gawappamon para no quedarme atrás. Gawappamon hizo un increíble salto y pudimos escapar de esa trampa subterránea, provocando el asombro de todos.

-¡DJ Shooter! –gritó Gawappamon al momento que tomaba de su cabeza varios discos y los lanzaba hacia su adversario. Extraño ataque por donde se le viera.

Éste se retiró un poco aturdido, dejándonos en paz. Quizás del ardor de sus heridas y eso. No quisiera pensar en el instante en que me tocaría pelear. Dejé de pensar en eso y traté de reanimar a Gotsumon, quien con un débil "Lamento no poder hacer nada, Daisuke" y unas lágrimas escurriendo sus rocosas mejillas, intentó disculparse.

-No te culpes, Gotsumon. –le dije para tratar de calmarlo. -Hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Akio.

-¿Todo fue gracias a Kamemon! ¿Verdad? –dijo Hiroshi orgulloso de su compañero.

-¡No fue de nada! –dijo avergonzado Kamemon, quien había vuelto a su aspecto de etapa de niñez y se escondía en su concha como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté. -¡Debemos buscar refugio antes de que nos deshidratemos!

Como si de una corazonada se tratara, revisé el mapa de mi Digivice y noté que el pasadizo subterráneo al que habíamos caído en realidad era un camino secreto que nos llevaba con mayor protección contra el fuerte sol hacia el Valle del Hielo. Por ese motivo saltamos hacia aquel hueco (el vórtice se había detenido) y caímos hacia el pasadizo.

Cuando caímos hacia el "túnel", reparábamos en la sensación de que no hacía calor allí adentro, pero la oscuridad era algo de lo que no nos gustaba para nada. Por fortuna unas antorchas colocadas a los lados del túnel nos daban algo de claridad. No mucha pero lo suficiente para ver nuestro camino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo faltará hasta llegar? –pregunté.

-Según tu Digivice, -dijo Gotsumon mientras revisaba mi Digivice. –si seguimos este camino, llegaremos en dos horas de caminata.

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo Gotsumon había tomado mi Digivice, el cual le arrebaté con rapidez para evitar que viera mi "secreto". Y hablando de mi secreto, debía hablar con mi jefe y con mi subordinado cuanto antes. Gotsumon, como la vez pasada, no entendió mi actitud. Pero no le tomó importancia. Era mejor seguir caminando para llegar al Valle del Hielo. Nuestro camino hacia el Digital Border se iba acortando más y más y debíamos apresurarnos. Debía llevar a estos sujetos hacia su trampa... Pero... recordar las lágrimas de Gotsumon me hacían sentir mal cuando pensaba en ello...

_Continuará…_


	5. Rakugamon y Onagimon contra el ataque tá

**05.- Rakugamon y Onagimon contra el ataque tándem de Akio y Mizuki**

-¿Cuándo llegaremos? -preguntó Rina.

-Según el mapa, -contesté. -sólo faltan unos 10 kilómetros.

-¿Tanto? -protestó de nuevo. -¡Ya me duelen mis pies!

-¡A mí también! -dijo Mizuki.

-Creo que si las mujeres están cansadas, podemos darnos un descanso. -dijo Hiroshi. -Además, yo también estoy cansado, y Kamemon también.

-De acuerdo. -dije. -El Valle del Hielo no se irá de su lugar.

Y así, nos dispusimos a sentarnos en un rincón del pasadizo. Hiroshi, como buen chico, revisaba el mapa para ver hacia dónde debíamos dirigirnos si queríamos llegar al Digital Border y dirigirnos a casa.

-A ver... -dijo Hiroshi mientras con su dedo señalaba los puntos en el mapa. -En unos instantes ya deberíamos estar debajo del Valle del Hielo. Pero la salida está más adelante. Después de eso, deberemos caminar un poco más y llegaremos a una planicie donde se encuentra el Digital Border.

-¿Y no iremos a rescatar a Piccolomon? -pregunté.

-Bueno, eso... no lo había tomado en cuenta.

-¿Quieres ir a rescatar a Piccolomon? -preguntó Mizuki. -¿Y por qué ese afán?

-Recordemos que él mismo nos lo pidió. -rectifiqué. -Así que no tratemos de portarnos duros con él.

-Pe... ¡pero ya viste qué fuertes son Onagimon y Rakugamon! -dijo Gotsumon. -¡Si son así de fuertes, no quisiera imaginar cómo será estar ante la presencia de Torkaimon!

-Gotsumon, debemos mantenernos firmes. -le dije. -Estoy seguro que si demostramos todo nuestro potencial, podemos vencer a tres o cuatro demonios más.

Me levanté del suelo e inventé una excusa algo vergonzosa para alejarme del grupo.

-Con su permiso, pero debo resolver algunos asuntos... creo que ya me entienden. -bromeé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon.

Al momento de decir eso, todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Claro que no! -le dije. -¡Puedo ir al baño yo solo!

Y me alejé del grupo. Miraba a cada rato hacia atrás para ver hasta cuándo el débil brillo de las antorchas en las paredes impidieran ver al resto del grupo y, por ende, que ellos no pudieran verme. "Maldición", me dije, "no hay puertas en este lugar". Intentaba buscar un lugar en el que no pudieran verme, por si Gotsumon o alguno de los otros intentaba buscarme. Y lo encontré, no era un camino que me permitiera alejarme de los demás. De hecho sólo era una depresión en la pared lo suficientemente amplia para esconderme si me apretujaba. Tomé mi Digivice, e hice lo que debía hacer...

-Al fin has llegado, Rakugamon. -me dijo Torkaimon en el instante en que me vi frente a él.

-Lamento la tardanza, Torkaimon-sama. -le dije mientras me inclinaba frente a él. -Han sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que me presenté y...

-Déjate de excusas. -contestó Onagimon. -Es más que obvio que ya te aliaste a esos niños elegidos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -le grité. -Además, ¿dónde están tus respetos? ¿Eh? ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames Rakugamon-sama!

-Pensé que no le gustaba ese sobrenombre. -contestó Onagimon.

-Ya me he acostumbrado, Onagimon. -le dije. -Pero bueno, no vine a discutir con mi subordinado, señor.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido, Rakugamon? -me preguntó Torkaimon con un tono que pareciese que comenzara a desconfiar de mí.

-Vine a avisarle que su prisionero, Piccolomon, ha contactado con los niños elegidos a través de la televisión.

-¿Qué has dicho, Rakugamon? -gritó Torkaimon furioso.

-Así es. -afirmé. -Y eso no es todo. Piccolomon le ha dicho a esos niños que estoy infiltrado en su grupo. No precisamente señaló a alguien en específico pero lo dejó entrever.

-¡Ese maldito Digimon rosa! -refunfuñaba Torkaimon. -¡Pero ya se las verá conmigo!

-Pero no se preocupe, Torkaimon-sama. -le dije. -Ahora mismo los estoy llevando al Valle del Hielo.

-¿Pretendes traerlos a mi castillo?

-Así es, Torkaimon-sama. De esa manera podrá encargarse de ellos como sólo usted sabe hacerlo. Si siguen evolucionando, sólo usted podrá vencerlos.

-Eres muy inteligente, Rakugamon. -me dijo. -Sabes aprovechar las oportunidades y luego lanzar tu ataque. Podría decirse que te pareces mucho al verdadero Rakugamon.

-No me halague tanto, Torkaimon-sama. -le dije.

-¡Torkaimon-sama! -protestó Onagimon. -¡Este niño ha estado aliándose con el enemigo! ¿Y todavía lo alaba?

Al escuchar las palabras de Onagimon, Torkaimon comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡Onagimon! ¡Eres tan divertido! ¡Por supuesto que Rakugamon no podría abandonarme! Sabe bien lo que pasará si lo hace.

-Sé que no me quieres como tu jefe inmediato, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? Torkaimon-sama ya ha dado la última palabra. -le dije a Onagimon. -Por cierto, ya te dije que debes darte un baño.

Onagimon gruñó mostrando su desconfianza.

-Torkaimon-sama, -le dije a mi jefe. -Debo retirarme. No pueden darse cuenta de que estoy hablando con usted.

Y me retiré del castillo, regresando al pasadizo donde estaban los demás. Aquél pasadizo volvía a ser lúgubre como lo era en un principio. Regresé a donde estaban mis amigos, pero pareciera que me estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Yo... estaba... -contesté temeroso.

-¡Seguramente fue a lanzar el topo! -contestó Akio.

-¡Qué asqueroso! -gritaron Rina y Mizuki.

-Bueno ya... Akio dijo lo que hice. -dije avergonzado. -¿Seguimos?

Al avanzar un poco más, nos dimos cuenta que la temperatura descendía conforme avanzábamos. Y al final, después de un largo caminar, llegamos al final del túnel. Una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba y una escotilla que abrimos. Y vimos el paisaje más blanco y tupido de todos, el ruido del viento y su heladez nos hizo desistir de seguir.

-Hace... ¡mucho frío! -grité.

Como si mis gritos hubiesen sido escuchados por la naturaleza digital, la tempestad se detuvo de pronto, dejándonos ver los más bellos árboles de pino cubiertos de nieve.

-¡Seguramente los árboles de refresco estarán excelentes para beber! -bromeó Akio.

-¡Akio! -le recriminó Mizuki. -¡No estamos para bromas!

-Mizuki tiene razón, -dije. -Debemos buscar una cueva para refugiarnos esta noche.

Por fortuna encontramos una cueva en las cercanías. Era amplia y al revisarla, nos dimos cuenta que nadie la habitaba. Mejor para nosotros, estábamos cansados y lo que menos queríamos era pelear contra otra bestia. Sacamos las pocas provisiones que quedaban, dejando que los más hambrientos comieran primero. Lamentablemente no era mucho lo que teníamos, así que, como excusa, me tomé la libertad de ir a buscar a solas las provisiones.

-¡Yo...! ¡Yo iré contigo! -se ofreció Gotsumon de inmediato.

-No es necesario, Gotsumon. -le dije. -No hay mucho peligro ya.

-¡No importa! ¡Es mi deber acompañarte!

De un momento a otro, esa pequeña discusión se tornó en un enorme pleito, en el cual Mizuki tuvo que irrumpir para no llegar a mayores.

-¡Basta los dos! -gritó Mizuki. -Gotsumon tiene razón, en cualquier momento podrían venir esos sujetos de Onagimon y Rakugamon y atacarles.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón... -pensé...

-Además si vamos cuatro, podremos recolectar más cosas. -dijo Mizuki.

-Seis. -recriminó Akio. -Gaomon y yo también iremos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -dije resignado. -Si quieren, vamos todos y ya, ¿no?

Y allí fuimos Akio, Mizuki y yo como escuadrón de búsqueda de alimentos. Las predicciones de Akio sobre el refresco frío se cumplieron.

-Aquí hay más frutas silvestres, Akio-san. -dijo Gaomon mientras recolectaba frutas.

-¡Y aquí hay hamburguesas! -dije mientras veía otro extraño árbol cuyos frutos iban en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Oye... Gotsumon, -pregunté para cambiar la conversación. -¿Por qué no hay más Digimon por la zona?

-Todos tienen miedo de Torkaimon y su banda. -me dijo Gotsumon.

-¿De verdad son tan malos? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Había una aldea a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí. -contestó Gaomon. -Onagimon la destrozó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Y qué decir de Rakugamon. -dijo Patamon. -Él mismo ha dado muerte a cinco Vigilantes de la Frontera.

Al escuchar eso, sentí un nudo en la garganta, al ver pasar por mi mente las revueltas y los cadáveres de mis adversarios. Una escena altamente repugnante, lo sé, pero mientras más pronto pudiera obtener mi recompensa, no importaba nada de eso.

-Entonces son muy malos... -dije.

-Y mucho. -terminó Gotsumon.

Mizuki había recolectado más frutas que nadie. Con ayuda de Patamon, pudieron recoger los frutos de las copas de los árboles. Habíamos llenado nuestras mochilas con los alimentos y las bebidas, y nos dispusimos a caminar, cuando crucé por una zona de nieve blanda, ésta se hundió, y yo con ella. Comencé a forcejear para que la nieve no me absorbiera, pero mis intentos eran inútiles y terminé cediendo ante la nieve movediza.

Gotsumon se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, e inmediatamente me tomó de la mano.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon asustado mientras me jalaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡Rápido Gotsumon! ¡Me estoy hundiendo! -grité desesperado.

Akio y Mizuki se unieron a Gotsumon para sacarme de aquella trampa. Después de tanto esfuerzo, pude salir de la trampa, aunque con un frío que de un momento a otro podría pillar un resfriado.

-¡Tengo frío! -dije mientras tiritaba de frío.

-Será mejor que regreses a la cueva para que te calientes un poco. -me recomendó Mizuki.

-Tienes razón. -dije mientras seguía tiritando de frío.

Así que con Gotsumon tomé el camino de regreso hacia nuestro refugio.

-Debemos regresar pronto, o pillarás un resfrío. -me dijo Gotsumon.

-S... sí... -dije aún con frío. -O... oye... Gotsumon...

-Dime, Daisuke... -dijo mi "amigo" de roca.

-¿Por... por qué me salvaste? -dije mientras me abrazaba para no sentir tanto frío.

-Porque eres mi amigo, ¿o no? -dijo Gotsumon.

-¿A... amigo? -pregunté.

Tenía mucho tiempo de no haber escuchado esa palabra. "Amigo", sonaba tan hueca cuando la pronunciaba. Quizás porque no me tomaba en serio eso de la amistad. En ocasiones me preguntaba si eso existía... Con los únicos Digimon con los que había tenido un fuerte compañerismo habían sido con Torkaimon y Onagimon, pero estaba más que claro que sólo me utilizaban como esclavo y yo obedecía todas sus órdenes.

-¿ Y tú me consideras un "amigo"? -pregunté.

-Por supuesto... -dijo Gotsumon. -Siempre me defiendes cuando me meto en problemas contra Onagimon y Rakugamon...

-Rakugamon... -pensé en voz alta. -¿Y yo podría ser un buen "amigo"?

Esa pregunta, lo reconozco, fue bastante estúpida, pero desde que he tenido uso de razón, nunca he sido alguien que sea de socializar. Quizás el hecho de estar con Gotsumon y los demás a la fuerza, había logrado que abriéramos unos fuertes lazos que permitieran hacernos salir adelante.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó Gotsumon. -Le salvaste la vida a Hiroshi y a Kamemon, ¿por qué no podrías ser un buen amigo?

-Por... por nada. -le dije a Gotsumon antes de soltar un fuerte grupo de estornudos.

-Si tan solo fuera de fuego... -me dijo para que no me molestara.

-No te molestes, Gotsumon. -le dije mientras tomaba un pañuelo de tela para eliminar el flujo nasal.

Caminamos un poco más y el frío comenzaba a sentirse con más intensidad. Gotsumon se acercó un poco más a mí para no sentir tanto frío.

-¿Sabes, Gotsumon? -dije como si intentara comunicarle algo a mi amigo. -Quisiera vencer a Torkaimon...

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Quizás si lo vencemos, podremos vivir en paz y regresar a casa sin problemas. -le dije.

Seguíamos caminando y ya a punto de llegar a la cueva, sentí que algo me tomó de una pierna y jalaba hacia abajo, cosa que me asustó bastante, por eso...

-Go... ¡Gotsumon! ¡Algo me está jalando! -le grité asustado.

-¡Toma mi mano, Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon mientras estrechaba su mano.

La tomé, pero su pequeño cuerpo rocoso no fue suficiente, y terminé vencido por la fuerza de abajo. Caí, y sólo lancé un pequeño grito cuando caí sentado en el suelo subterráneo.

-Qué bien que lo encuentro, jefe Rakugamon. -escuché que alguien me hablaba.

-Onagimon, qué oportuno eres. -le dije.

-¿Está enojado, jefe? -me preguntó de nuevo Onagimon.

-No, para nada. -contesté antes de volver a estornudar como seis veces.

-¡No se haga, Rakugamon! -me gritó al momento en que me jalaba de un brazo. -¡Sé perfectamente que estás trabajando para esos niños!  
-¡No es cierto, Onagimon!

-¿Ah no? -me gritó. -¡Yo mismo escuché que quieres vencer a Torkaimon-sama!

-¡Lo dije para no desentonar con el instante! ¡Y para que lo veas, esta vez ya que me has arrastrado hasta aquí, hagamos un ataque combinado! ¿Hora de demostrar la fuerza de mi subordinado?

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cree que esté bien que Daisuke y Gotsumon vayan solos, Akio-san? -preguntó Gaomon.

-Por supuesto, saben cuidarse solos.

-Creo que también deberíamos ir con los demás. -recomendó Mizuki.

La plática de mis "amigos" fue interrumpida por Gotsumon, quien asustado y temeroso buscaba ayuda para rescatar a Daisuke.

-¡Daisuke...! ¡Daisuke fue...! -balbuceaba Gotsumon quien no podía ni pronunciar una frase completa.

-Cálmate, Gotsumon. -le dijo Patamon.

-¡No puedo! ¡Daisuke cayó en una trampa de nieve!

Aquella sentencia los alarmó y corrieron hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido. Pero al llegar a una especie de puente de nieve, justo cuando Akio y Mizuki cruzaron ese tramo, la nieve se deshizo provocando una ligera avalancha que los arrastró a los dos a lo más bajo de una depresión. Gotsumon, lamentando lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la cueva rápidamente. Tres de nosotros nos "encontrábamos" en problemas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Akio? -preguntó Mizuki al no ver a Akio por los alrededores.

-¡Akio-san! -gritaba Gaomon.

Akio sacó su cabeza haciendo notar que estaba sepultado en un montículo de nieve.

-Si tan sólo tuviera sabor, el helado estaría perfecto. -dijo Akio.

-¡No es tiempo para bromas, Akio! -le recriminó Mizuki. -¡Debemos buscar cómo regresar a la cueva!

-Una broma de vez en cuando no es nada. -dijo Akio.

-Deberíamos buscar en cómo regresar en vez de bromear. -dijo Patamon.

-Patamon tiene razón, Akio-san. -dijo Gaomon.

Caminaron un tramo más, pero el frío comenzaba a sentirse, y se notaba que pronto empezaría una fuerte tormenta.

-¿Por qué bromeas tanto, Akio? -preguntó Mizuki.

Akio tomó un poco de aire, y casi quebrantándose su voz, dijo:

-Porque cuando bromeo, siento que mis problemas se van.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Padres divorciados, eso es lo que pasa...

-Cuánto lo siento... -dijo Mizuki disculpándose.

-Pensándolo bien... -reflexionó Akio. -No sé qué es peor... si lo mío o lo de Daisuke.

-No sé... -dijo Mizuki. -Pareciera que a Daisuke no le afectara mucho...

Un fuerte estruendo, como sólo Onagimon lo podía hacer, los sacó a Akio y a Mizuki de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Por fin! ¡Un par de niñitos indefensos! -dije mientras me metía más y más en mi papel de Digimon malo y me acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Y unos Digimon, los olvidó jefe! -me reprendió Onagimon.

-¡Perdón Onagimon! -le dije riéndome. -¡Unos Digimon en etapa de niñez! ¡No serán problema para nosotros!

-¡No puede ser! -gritó Mizuki.

Al vernos, los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida del valle. Al salir, se encontraron con una enorme planicie, en la que se encontraban unos pocos árboles en los cuales refugiarse. Los Digimon nos atacaron: Gaomon repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Patamon lanzando su Air Shot, pero nada de eso nos hacía siquiera un rasguño.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran! -grité. -¡Nada de eso nos lastima ni un poco! ¡Onagimon!

-Dígame, jefe.

-¡Haz lo tuyo!

Onagimon parecía disfrutar del evento, puesto que en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, y ondeaba su martillo sin cesar. Yo, en cambio, me quedé volando mientras entrecruzaba mis brazos disfrutando del momento y me carcajeaba.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? -gritaba Mizuki mientras el grupo de niños huía del martillo de Onagimon.

-¿Aún no lo entienden? -contesté con pereza y en un tono más que burlón. -No permitiremos que interfieran en los planes de Torkaimon.

-¡Y una mierda con Torkaimon! -gritó Gaomon.

-¿Qué dijiste, perro? -grité furioso mientras me plantaba frente a él.

-¡Gao Rush! -gritó mientras intentaba golpearme con rapidez con sus puños.

Podía ser lento con mis movimientos, pero también podía ser ágil, y a cada golpe de puño que Gaomon lanzaba, podía detenerlo con la misma rapidez que mi oponente.

-¡Maldición! -soltó Gaomon al verse vencido.

-¿Qué? -me burlé. -¿No tienes nada más qué hacer, perro?

Y en ese instante le lancé un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás, al tiempo que Onagimon se encargaba de Patamon. Los Digimon, algo débiles, se levantaron aún adoloridos de los golpes recibidos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gaomon? -preguntó Patamon.

-¡Akio-san! -gritó Gaomon sin escuchar a Patamon, al ver que ambos estuvimos a un instante de atrapar a Mizuki y a Akio.

Los dos niños estaban acorralados y asustados, sus compañeros gritando y lamentándose de lo sucedido. Nada podía salvarlos, ¿o sí?

Como si se tratara de un milagro, los Digivices de ambos niños brillaron con fuerza. Yo, al ser el que los custodiaba, recibí el impacto de esa fuerte luz, dejándome ciego por unos instantes.

-¡Mis ojos! -grité al mismo tiempo que me llevaba las manos a la cara y los niños escapaban de mi prisión. -¡No puedo ver nada!

-¡Rakugamon-sama! -gritó mi servicial esbirro tratando de auxiliarme dejando a Gaomon y a Patamon libres para hacer lo que fuese necesario.

-¿Estás listo, Patamon? -preguntó Gaomon.

Éste último asintió con la cabeza, llegando a entender lo que iban a hacer. Ambos fueron envueltos en la luz que emanaba de los Digivices de sus respectivos compañeros, y en unos instantes, ambos fueron transformados a través de la evolución a su forma adulta. Gaomon en una especie de lobo enorme de color azul llamado Gaogamon, y Patamon, en un bello unicornio, el justiciero alado, como le decían muchos, Unimon.

Ambos Digimon, aprovechándose de que estaba indefenso, planearon un ataque sin igual: Unimon lanzaba un ataque llamado Holy Shot a Gaogamon, el cual consistía en lanzar bolas de energía a su enemigo, mientras que Gaogamon potenciaba el ataque de su compañero con un Spiral Blow, un tornado que salía de su boca. Aquel ataque fue muy poderoso, impactándome de lleno y haciéndome perder una considerable cantidad de sangre por un brazo.

Onagimon intentó ayudarme, pero unos certeros meteoros de fuego y unos discos giratorios le impidieron hacer eso. Al parecer los cuatro Digimon habían podido llegar a su forma adulta, cuatro contra dos ya era una completa desventaja.

-¡Seguramente fueron ustedes! –gritó Gotsumon quien se encontraba con Rina y Hiroshi. -¿Dónde está Daisuke?

-¿Daisuke? –gritó Onagimon. -¿Ese niñito malcriado? Seguramente debe estar tres metros bajo la nieve.

Gotsumon se llenó de ira, pero no podía hacer nada. Mientras me recuperaba, observé a Gotsumon y su cara de preocupación y rabia. No sabía que en realidad con quien estaba peleando era contra mí. Recordé sus palabras en el desierto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Bueno… -Gotsumon comenzó a divagar. –Si viera a ese traidor frente a mí, no me contendría y le atacaría con todas mis fuerzas. Por haber ayudado al enemigo y traicionando nuestra confianza._

_-¿Y piensas que ese "traidor" podría tener sus motivos para ser ayudante del bando enemigo? –pregunté nuevamente._

_-Uno no puede servir a dos reyes. –contestó incesantemente Gotsumon. –Pero no te preocupes, Daisuke. Si llego a ver a ese sujeto, no sabes la que le espera._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo sabía que Gotsumon no se merecía tener como amigo a alguien como yo… ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por mí? ¿Por mí, cuándo no tenía ni idea de mi segunda identidad?

-Onagimon… es hora de retirarnos… -le dije algo débil y agarrando mi brazo adolorido.

-De acuerdo… -me dijo resignado.

Ambos desaparecimos de la nada como sabíamos hacerlo. Onagimon se dirigió al castillo de Torkaimon. Yo, sin pensarlo, aparecí unos metros más lejos de donde estaban los demás, un grave error... Dejando atrás mi disfraz de Digimon malo, me tomé el brazo herido. Era más doloroso cuando no estaba en esa forma demoníaca. Era insoportable, el simple roce del viento me hacía gritar…

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –preguntó Akio.

-Hiroshi se dio cuenta que el mapa del Digivice indicaba la ubicación de ustedes tres. –dijo Rina.

-¿Tres? –preguntaron Akio y Mizuki al unísono.

-Pero si sólo estábamos nosotros dos. –dijo Mizuki.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces Daisuke no estaba con ustedes? –preguntó Gotsumon algo triste con eso.

-No, no lo hemos visto para nada. –contestó Akio.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero si vimos la ubicación de ustedes tres! –siguió Hiroshi de necio, tomó su Digivice y siguió hablando. -¡Miren! ¡Aquí están los tres…! ¿Dos? ¡Pero si juro que estaban los tres aquí y…!

Hiroshi se sorprendió al ver que en el Digivice sólo se mostraba la ubicación de los cuatro presentes, pero ninguna señal de Daisuke. Gotsumon miró a su alrededor. ¿En dónde diablos pudo haberse metido Daisuke? ¿De verdad seguiría enterrado en la nieve? No podía ser… Seguramente ya estaría…

Pero una mancha de sangre le hizo cambiar sus pensamientos. "Esa sangre debe ser de Rakugamon", pensó, recordando qué tan malherido quedó ese Digimon. Notó que la sangre formaba una especie de rastro hacia Rakugamon. No lo pensó dos veces y, a pesar de que sabía que Rakugamon no era alguien con quien se pudiera dialogar (era el enemigo), se armó de valor y siguió el rastro. Ni las palabras de los demás le hacían desistir.

-¿A dónde vas, Gotsumon? –preguntó Piyomon.

-Quédense donde están. –dijo Gotsumon sin voltear hacia Piyomon. –En un instante regreso.

Había caminado algunos 200 metros desde donde estaban los demás, cuando vio a alguien reposando malherido sobre una roca. Vio que era yo el que estaba ahí tendido.

-¡Daisuke! –gritó al verme. -¿Eres tú?

-¡Aléjate, Gotsumon! –grité apretando los dientes entre mis sollozos de arrepentimiento y dolor y me agarraba el brazo herido con fuerza.

-Pero… Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon.

-¡Vete de aquí! –grité de nuevo para que no me viera herido.

Gotsumon no hizo caso a mis gritos, y se acercó hacia mí. Me miró y se alarmó al verme malherido.

-¡Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon. -¿Quién te hizo…?

De un instante a otro, se quedó sorprendido a tal grado que no pudo ni terminar su frase. Quizás porque notó que me encontraba malherido en la misma zona del cuerpo en donde Rakugamon había sido atacado hacía unos minutos…

_Continuará…_


	6. Fuera máscaras ¡Torkaimon ataca!

**06.- Fuera máscaras. ¡Torkaimon ataca!**

-¿A dónde vas, Gotsumon? –preguntó Piyomon.

-Quédense donde están. –dijo Gotsumon sin voltear hacia Piyomon. –En un instante regreso.

Había caminado algunos 200 metros desde donde estaban los demás, cuando vio a alguien reposando malherido sobre una roca. Vio que era yo el que estaba ahí tendido.

-¡Daisuke! –gritó al verme. -¿Eres tú?

-¡Aléjate, Gotsumon! –grité apretando los dientes entre mis sollozos de arrepentimiento y dolor y me agarraba el brazo herido con fuerza.

-Pero… Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon.

-¡Vete de aquí! –grité de nuevo para que no me viera herido.

Gotsumon no hizo caso a mis gritos, y se acercó hacia mí. Me miró y se alarmó al verme malherido.

-¡Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon. -¿Quién te hizo…?

De un instante a otro, se quedó sorprendido a tal grado que no pudo ni terminar su frase. Quizás porque notó que me encontraba malherido en la misma zona del cuerpo en donde Rakugamon había sido atacado hacía unos minutos… Gotsumon intentó reparar en ese detalle más adelante, antes tomó unas hierbas de la zona y varias hojas y con ellas envolvió mi herida.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Gotsumon? –pregunté todavía llorando.

-Porque eres mi amigo, ¿o no? –dijo Gotsumon sin haber entendido lo que intentaba decirle.

Al escuchar eso, no pude contenerme y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Seguramente me dolió más a mí que a él por ser de roca.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –le dije entre lágrimas. -¿Aún no lo captas?

-Estaba siguiendo a Rakugamon y… -Gotsumon dejó de hablar al por fin haber captado lo que le quería decir entre líneas. –Un momento… tú… no puede ser… tú… Rakugamon…

-Así es Gotsumon, así es… -grité llorando y dándome la vuelta para no ver la reacción de Gotsumon. –Yo… ¡Yo soy Rakugamon!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó Gotsumon cuestionando lo que había escuchado.

-Mi madre… Torkaimon la tiene secuestrada… -dije a cada instante.

-¿Desde cuándo…? –siguió preguntando Gotsumon.

-Hace seis meses… -le dije… -Debo obedecer sus órdenes, o si no… o si no…

Me aparté como pude del lugar, intenté huir y alejarme de Gotsumon, pero éste me tomó de las ropas y no dejó que me fuera.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le grité. -¡Ya descubriste quién es el traidor! ¡Vamos! ¿No dijiste que te encargarías de mí?

-No lo haré. –dijo Gotsumon. –Tú eres mi amigo y no…

-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces de "amistad" y esas cosas? –grité. -¡Está claro que esas babosadas no existen en este mundo! ¡El mundo está lleno de fuertes y débiles! ¡Torkaimon es fuerte y yo soy débil…!

No pude terminar de hablar, un fuerte golpe de roca de parte de Gotsumon me interrumpió.

-Tú no eres débil. –me dijo Gotsumon. –Eres fuerte, quisiste salvarnos a todos, te has plantado de cara a Onagimon…

-¡Sólo fingía para no levantar sospechas! –le dije para intentar hacerme el duro, pero no pude contener mi rabia. – Yo… yo… ¡odio a Torkaimon!

-¿Y por qué no lo vences? –preguntó de nuevo Gotsumon intentando acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero? –le dije. -¿Por qué crees que quiero que vayamos a ese castillo? Si pudiera hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, ya lo habría hecho… Gotsumon… ya no quiero ser esclavo de Torkaimon… dime qué puedo hacer… Quiero salvar a mi madre… pero no quiero seguir siendo el malo…

Gotsumon me abrazó con delicadeza debido a las heridas que tenía, y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, sé que no eres malo después de todo. Vayamos a vencer a Torkaimon.

-Pero… ¿y mi mamá? –pregunté. -¿Y los otros niños? No puedo decirles que soy el enemigo en persona…

-No le pasará nada, te lo prometo. –me dijo. –Y de lo demás, tampoco pienses en ello. No le diré a nadie de tu otra identidad.

No pude contener las lágrimas, y a punto de desmoronarme, le dije:

-Gracias, Gotsumon… Yo… nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por mí… Ta lo agradezco, Si… quiero decir, Gotsumon…

Quise abrazar a Gotsumon, pero los gritos del resto de mis acompañantes nos alarmaron a ambos. Corrí todo lo que pude para llegar hacia el lugar, pero estaba algo cansado como para correr con todas mis fuerzas, así que nos tardamos bastante en llegar hacia ellos. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto. Los niños y los Digimon en una enorme celda de fuego, y allí, frente a ellos…

-¡To…Torkaimon! –dije al verlo allí.

No pude prestar atención a los gritos de "Huye Daisuke" o "Ve a buscar ayuda", mis piernas no se movían. Quizás porque después de la confesión que le hice a Gotsumon, tenía más miedo que antes.

-Qué bueno que te veo. –me dijo mi "jefe". –Es hora de llevar a estos niños a mi castillo.

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Gotsumon, esta vez no me mostré sumiso, y me planté frente a él.

-Déjalos ir…

-¿Qué dijiste? –me preguntó Torkaimon insinuando algo.

-¡Que los dejes ir! –grité nuevamente.

Torkaimon me sujetó con fuerza y luego me arrojó contra el suelo.

-¿Estás pensando en traicionarme? –me preguntó. –Pero si hiciste un buen trabajo en traerlos hacia mí, Rakugamon.

Al escuchar la palabra "Rakugamon", todos los niños y los Digimon callaron y, sorprendidos, no dejaron de mirarme.

-No entiendo de qué hablas, maldito monstruo. –le dije como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿¡Cómo que no entiendes, Rakugamon!? –me dijo. -¡Tú mismo me contaste el plan para llevarlos a mi castillo y allí eliminarlos!

-Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon preocupado.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, mientras escuchaba a mis amigos decir cosas como:

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke? –preguntó Rina.

-¡Huye de aquí, Daisuke! ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! –gritaba Hiroshi.

-Dinos lo que pasa, Daisuke. –dijo Mizuki sin gritar.

Torkaimon, al oír esas palabras, no hizo más que reírse.

-¡Pero qué ingenuos son los humanos! –gritó y se acercó a la jaula donde estaban los niños. –No lo haré más largo, así que presten atención: Daisuke Yanami, o Rakugamon como me gusta decirle, es mi esbirro. Hace seis meses que obedece mis órdenes, y una de sus misiones es eliminar a los niños elegidos. Tenía la orden de llevarlos a ustedes a mi castillo, pero no soy de esperar, así que me adelanté para conseguir a mis presas…

-No… -dije en voz baja a la vez que bajé la mirada.

Tenía mi Digivice en la mano, cuando al oír eso lo solté sin más que decir. Los niños y sus Digmon no hacían más que mirarme fijamente.

-¿Es verdad eso, Daisuke? –preguntó Hiroshi.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Akio.

-¿Tú eras ese traidor? –preguntó Rina.

-Eres un… un… -refunfuñaba Mizuki.

-¡Cállate de una vez, Torkaimon-sama…! ¡Ah! –dije cuando me di cuenta que llamé a Torkaimon con el mismo "respeto" con el que tuve que llamarle durante el tiempo que lo conocí.

Torkaimon sólo se carcajeó más y más.

-¡Caíste, Rakugamon! –gritó. -¡Sabía que me llamarías de esa forma! ¡Ahora, vámonos! ¡Has conseguido un buen botín y debo recompensártelo!

-Daisuke… -sólo decía eso Gotsumon algo preocupado por lo que pasaba.

No pude soportar lo que pasaba, por ese motivo caí de rodillas, sosteniéndome con mis manos, bajando la mirada y diciendo en voz baja.

-Así es… Todo lo que dijo Torkaimon es cierto… Yo soy ese traidor del que tanto hablaba Piccolomon… Puedo transformarme en aquel ser al que llaman Rakugamon…

-Maldito… -dijo Hiroshi. -¿Así que sólo por eso querías ir a su castillo?

-¡No era para salvar a Piccolomon! –gritó Gaomon. -¡Sólo querías entregarnos a tu amo!

-Torkaimon-sama… Déjeme esto a mí… -dije. -¡Esto es algo de lo que debo encargarme solo!

Tomé mi Digivice y me convertí en ese ser de la discordia…

-¿Qué piensas hacer Daisuke? –preguntó Gotsumon asustado y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. –le contesté.

Con una agilidad que no recuerdo de dónde pude sacar, le lancé un puñetazo a Torkaimon, mandándolo a volar varios metros. Claro que fue con el brazo herido, sintiendo horrible la sensación de entonces.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Rakugamon? -gritó Torkaimon al levantarse.

-Hacer lo que debía hacer... -contesté. -¡Rebelarme en contra tuya, Torkaimon!

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? -me preguntó. -Recuerda que tengo a alguien muy importante para ti en los calabozos.

-Sé bien lo que hago... -contesté. -Por Gotsumon, por Akio, Hiroshi, Rina y Mizuki... Si es cierto que los cinco somos niños elegidos, entonces no tengo por qué temer... Si es cierto lo que me has contado durante mucho tiempo, entonces tú eres el que debe temer. ¡Red Blast! -grité mientras de mi boca salía un disparo rojo.

Torkaimon esquivó a la perfección mi ataque, devolviéndome el golpe que le hubiera dado hace unos instantes, arrojándome ante un montículo de enormes rocas, mucho más grandes que un elefante.

-¿Y crees que tú solo podrás vencerme? -bufó mientras carcajeaba.

Fui ágil, no reparé en el dolor, y tomé mi espada para detenerlo.

-Devil Sword... -dije mientras enterraba mi espada en el cuerpo de Torkaimon.

-Eres ingenuo, Rakugamon. -me dijo mi "jefe" sin reparar en el dolor de sus heridas. -¡Hard Explosion!

Asustado, intenté sacar mi espada, pero Torkaimon había sido muy inteligente a tal grado de sostener con sus propias manos el filo de la espada para evitar mi huida. Sólo vi un enorme destello que me cegó por completo, una horrible sensación de dolor, y más tarde, cuando recuperé la vista, me vi en el suelo arrodillado intentando ponerme de pie, jadeando de cansancio. Qué sorpresa me llevé al ver a Torkaimon en la misma posición que yo.

-Me has vencido esta vez... Rakugamon... -dijo jadeando. -Pero recuerda... un demonio no muere tan fácilmente...

Y de la nada, desapareció, desapareciendo con él aquella prisión de fuego dejando libres a mis amigos. Estaba tan débil y cansado, así que caí desplomado cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia...

----------------------------------------------------------------

¿Eh...? -dije débilmente mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Daisuke? -me preguntó Gotsumon al verme.

-Yo... me duele todo... -le dije.

Me di cuenta que había caído la noche ya. Noté que estaba lleno de vendajes, seguramente Gotsumon se había encargado por completo de mí. Me levanté bruscamente al recordar lo que había pasado, sin haberme recuperado de mis heridas, lo cual me hizo gritar.

-No debes levantarte, Daisuke. -me dijo Gotsumon mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en el piso.

-¿Y Torkaimon? ¿Qué pasó con Torkaimon? -pregunté alterado.

-Escapó después de que lo heriste. -me dijo.

-Vaya, vaya... -contestó Hiroshi a lo lejos. -El traidor despierta y lo primero que hace es preguntar por su jefe.

-Daisuke... ¿cómo pudiste? -preguntó Rina.

-Yo... yo... -dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto, Gotsumon? -preguntó Piyomon.

-Porque es mi amigo, porque los defendió y... -dijo Gotsumon intentando buscar excusas a mi actitud.

-Déjalos, Gotsumon. -le dije. -Así es, amigos... todo lo que han visto es cierto. Soy ese traidor del que tanto hablaba Piccolomon...

-Eres un hijo de... -gritó Akio mientras me tomaba de las ropas.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Akio! -gritó Gotsumon.

-¿Por qué debería dejarlo en paz? -gritó. -¡Él nos ha atacado! ¡Nos ha lastimado! ¡Quiso matarnos! ¿Y todavía quieres que suelte a este malnacido?

Akio me soltó dejándome caer al suelo.

-Sin embargo, somos lo que Piccolomon llama "Niños elegidos". Si es cierto lo que ha dicho, entonces debemos unirnos y vencer a ese monstruo. Hice bastante con rebelarme contra él, y...

-Olvídalo. -dijo Hiroshi. -¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

-¿Por qué no regresas con Torkaimon e intentas matarnos como has querido? -gritó Rina furiosa.

No dije nada, me levanté con cuidado, me di la media vuelta y caminé con dificultad alejándome del grupo.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon. -¿A dónde vas?

-A un lugar que no te importa, Gotsumon. -dije molesto, y me fui.

-¿No vas a seguir a tu "amigo", Gotsumon? -gritó Hiroshi.

-Seguramente tú también estabas en este asunto. -dijo Patamon.

-Gotsumon no tiene nada qué ver. -dije sin mirar hacia atrás. -Su único fallo fue haberse enterado de la verdad antes que ustedes.

Caminé hasta encontrarme un río. Me miré en su reflejo, y con la misma rabia que contenía desde hace tiempo, comencé a golpear el agua.

-¿Cómo estás, Daisuke? -me preguntó Gotsumon quien se sentó a un lado mío.

-¡Mal! -le grité. -¡Estoy muy mal por todo esto! ¡Quiero hacerle frente a ese maldito! ¡Pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo solo...!

-Hablé con los demás. -me dijo Gotsumon para tratar de consolarme. -Dijeron que venían detrás de mí, pero no los veo...

-Es tarde. -dije. -Ya decidí qué debo hacer. Iré con Torkaimon, le pediré disculpas y volveré a ser su esclavo.

¿Que qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Gotsumon. -¿No dices que lo odias tanto como una patada en los bajos?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -le contesté. -¡No puedo hacerle frente yo solo! ¡Tengo miedo de que le haga algo a mi madre! ¡Sólo por eso no me había rebelado antes contra él! ¡Desde que supe de los "niños elegidos", no he tenido en mente otra cosa más que esperanzarme a que ellos vencieran a ese ser! ¡No tengo más opción!

-No, Daisuke. -contestó Hiroshi, quien llegaba con algo de retraso. -Aquí estamos nosotros para apoyarte.

-Gotsumon nos contó lo que has pasado. -dijo Rina.

-Sé lo que se siente que tus padres estén lejos de ti. -contestó Akio. -Pero debe ser peor saber dónde están y no poder hacer nada.

Tomé mi Digivice, realicé unos movimientos en los botones, los cuales me aprendí de memoria, y dije:

-Es tarde. No hay marcha atrás.

-¡No vayas con él! -gritó Mizuki. -¡Se puede hacer algo que no requiera eso!

-¡Iré contigo, Daisuke! -dijo Gotsumon. -¡No me importa morir, no dejaré que ese sujeto se aproveche de ti!

-Imposible. -contesté mientras mantenía mi dedo sobre el botón de "Aceptar". -Lo único que puedo advertirles es que Torkaimon y su grupo son seres muy poderosos. No quiero que algo le pase a las personas a las que amo. Esta es mi única opción. Quédate con ellos, Gotsumon. Seguramente Yggdrasil se ha equivocado y me mandó con ustedes. No puedo ser uno de ustedes...

Tomé mi Digivice con la otra mano y dije:

-Cúidense. Como único favor les pido que venzan a Torkaimon. Yo mientras tanto seguiré siéndole fiel, no tengo otro camino.

Oprimí el botón de Aceptar, y desaparecí del bosque despoblado.

-¡Daisuke! No... Daisuke... -comenzó a llorar Gotsumon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -dijo Mizuki.

Gotsumon se secó las lágrimas.

-Vamos al castillo de Torkaimon. Daisuke nos necesita.

-Pero ya escuchaste lo que dijo. -contestó Gaomon.

-Sé lo que le pasa. -dijo nuevamente el Digimon de roca. -No quiere demostrarlo, pero en el fondo está llorando. No quiere obedecer a ese sujeto, pero no le queda más opción.

-De acuerdo, Gotsumon. -dijo Hiroshi. -Él nos pidió ayuda, no explícitamente, pero la pidió. No podemos dejarlo tirado. Vayamos.

Los niños tomaron sus cosas y provisiones, y con el mapa del Digital World, se encaminaron hacia ese castillo. No podían perder más tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-He llegado, Torkaimon-sama. -dije al verme cara a cara ante mi jefe.

-¿Por qué has vuelto, Rakugamon? -me interrogó.

-Me equivoqué. -dije arrepentido. -Sé que la única opción que tengo es obedecerlo a usted en todo lo que me pida.

Torkaimon tomó aire y siguió hablando.

-Esa estocada duele peor que una patada en los huevos. -dijo. -Por ese motivo, si quieres seguir conmigo, tendré que rebajarte a un nivel más bajo.

-No importa. -dije. -Todo sea por el bien del Digital World.

-Onagimon...

-Dígame jefe.

-Ponle las esposas a Rakugamon, y luego llévatelo a los calabozos.

-¿Qué? -pregunté asustado. -¡No puede hacerlo! Yo...

-Cállate. -me dijo mi jefe. -No puedo arriesgarme a que un traidor siga obedeciéndome.

Onagimon me puso una especie de esposas. Por su diseño, supuse que eran de aquellas que no permitían una evolución "voluntaria". Me tomó y me llevó cargando hacia los calabozos, claro que yo grité y pataleé suplicando perdón por parte de Torkaimon. En la zona de calabozos, me lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Ahora los papeles se han invertido, Rakugamon! -me dijo riéndose. -¡Disfruta tu estancia, puesto que será lo último que verás en tu vida!

Onagimon se retiró, dejándome a solas en mi celda fría, oscura, sucia y húmeda. Mientras tanto, lloré en silencio, lanzando uno que otro desahogo al aire, suplicando que por piedad no le hiciera daño a mi madre.

_Continuará..._


	7. En el calabozo hay un Vigilante de la Fr

"_En el mundo existen sujetos que se aprovecharán de ti, porque te ven débil, porque te creen débil. Siempre han tenido el mundo a sus pies y creen que con su propia prepotencia podrán someter al que se deje, que con un solo movimiento de manos pueden mandar sobre cualquiera... Creen que pueden usar a los demás para lograr sus objetivos, y botarlos y tratarlos como basura cuando lo logran... Tú mismo debes demostrar que no eres uno de esos sujetos débiles, porque tú vales mucho... Quizás ahora pienses que el mundo se te viene encima, que lo que te ha pasado te lo mereces y que eres peor que desperdicio de Numemon, pero recuerda que los buenos y malos actos tienen su recompensa tarde o temprano..."_

Sí, esas son las palabras que aún resuenan en mi mente, desde el día en que conocí a un Digimon que confió en mí, a pesar de no haberme conocido siquiera un tanto. Y no, no hablo de Gotsumon... A pesar de su apariencia draconiana y demoníaca, vi en él una sensación de tranquilidad al escucharlo hablar.

**07.- En el calabozo hay un Vigilante de la Frontera...**

-¿Dejaste a Rakugamon en los calabozos? -preguntó Torkaimon al ver a Onagimon acercándose a él.

-Así es, Torkaimon-sama. -le contestó el sujeto del martillo. -Debería haberlo visto llorar, pero qué ingenuo es...

-Déjalo, Onagimon. -dijo su jefe. -Esto estaba en nuestros planes, sólo hacía falta que ese niñito supiera de qué lado debía estar. Y tomó el rumbo equivocado...

Mientras tanto, disfrutaba el maravilloso "hotel 5 estrellas" del castillo de Torkaimon. La única iluminación que tenía allí era la ventana que estaba pegada cerca del techo. A pesar de ser de noche, había mucho calor, las paredes húmedas. "Al menos sabía de dónde obtener agua", pensé. Y pasos, eso era lo que me desesperaba, escuchar pasos de arriba a cada rato, como si no tuvieran nada mejor qué hacer que caminar sobre nosotros.

-Quiero ir a casa... -dije mientras trataba de subirme a la ventana y ver un poco del exterior. -Papá... Ayano... Gotsumon... lo siento... No debí haber huido...

No vi nada más que la iluminación de las tres lunas del Digital World, la cual iba desapareciendo conforme nubarrones pasaban debajo de ellas, y la planicie llana, sin vegetación ni Digimon, como si la propia mención del nombre del dueño del castillo causara temor en todo el mundo. Me dejé caer al suelo, pensando en las palabras que mi antiguo jefe Torkaimon me decía: "En este mundo sobreviven los más fuertes. Es una ley natural que nadie puede contravenir. Puedes ser fuerte de poder, de inteligencia y sabiduría, o de ingenio y astucia. Debes ser fuerte en algo para sobrevivir, y los tres somos fuertes porque somos demonios...".

Pero esta vez, él había sido el fuerte y yo el débil. Había ganado, pero no me dolía eso. Lo que más me molestaba era pensar en el futuro de mi madre. No me importaba matar a quienes sean necesarios con tal de verla libre de su prisión, pero no sabía qué pasaría de ahora en adelante... Quizás era la primera vez que me encariñaba en las personas que serían afectadas por mi misión...

-Tengo miedo... -dije derrumbándome en un rincón de la celda.

¿Qué podía hacer?, pensé. Me sentía solo, sin nadie en quién poder tener apoyo... No sabría si mis "amigos" vendrían a buscarme, o lo que haría Torkaimon conmigo... Quise llorar, pero no quería mostrarme débil. Quizás, esto era lo que me había ganado.

-Tengo miedo... -dije nuevamente creyendo que nadie me iba a escuchar.

Me acomodé enrollándome en una esquina, miré al suelo y dije...

-Gotsumon... si tan solo pudieras oírme...

------------------------------------------------------------------

No tengo idea si mi súplica llegó a Gotsumon, pero esa noche mi amigo de roca no pudo dormir. Desde donde estaban, se podía ver un punto lejano que todos los Digimon conocían como el castillo de mi jefe.

-Daisuke... -repetía una y otra vez Gotsumon. -No te desesperes, pronto iremos por ti...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así intenté dormir, pero el escozor de mis heridas, y la alerta permanente que tenía por si ocurría algo, me mantenían despierto... y también una especie de gruñido al lado mío...

-Dejen dormir... -logré percibir una voz débil a la vez que cansada.

Lo que me dejó perturbado fue una especie de exhalación que se veía incluso a oscuras, una voz algo terrorífica, menos que la de Torkaimon pero algo es algo... y la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo...

-¿Eh? -escuché que preguntaba. -¿Tengo visitas?

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién es usted? -pregunté asustado.

-Alguien que tiene hambre... -dijo como si disfrutara el momento.

Lo primero que pensé fue "me va a comer", pero lo que me dejó fuera de onda fue lo siguiente:

-¿Cuándo van a traer un plato decente de sopa? Tengo hambre... -gritó aquel sujeto.

Me quedé boquiabierto. Si ese sujeto también estaba encerrado, ¿se preocupaba más por pedir un plato de sopa?

-¿Quién eres tú? -volteó hacia mí y preguntó al verme...

Cuando lo vi, no vi a la figura macabra de Torkaimon, ni a la sonrisa maléfica de Rakugamon. Era un Digimon del tipo demonio, pero por su forma de actuar no parecía que lo fuera. Quizás, hasta sentí un poco de tranquilidad al saber que tendría un poco de charla.

-Yo... sólo un antiguo aliado de Torkaimon...

-Así que eres un esbirro de Torkaimon... -me dijo ese sujeto.

-No... más bien lo fui...

-¿Y cómo un niño humano puede ser aliado de un Digimon tan maligno y poderoso como Torkaimon?

-Él tiene a mi madre como prisionera... Me convertí en su sirviente para que la liberara...

-El fin no justifica los medios. -me dijo. -¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Por no tener apoyo de nadie, porque cuando supieron la verdad, prefirieron hacerme a un lado... -dije apenado. -Traicioné a Torkaimon y me encerró aquí...

-Entonces fue tu culpa...

-Así es, por eso quise disculparme con él, pero todo resultó peor... y no sé qué hacer... Oye... -pregunté para no seguir con ese tan doloroso tema. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquel enorme Digimon se movió un tanto, quizás por estar los calambres de estar sentado día y noche en ese calabozo.

-¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre no es tan importante, pero si lo quieres saber, me llamo Gargadomon (_ガーガドモン__)._

_-¿Gargomon (ガーゴモン__)? -pregunté._

_-No, Gargadomon, con "gado" en vez de "go"._

_-¿Sabes, Gargadomon? -pregunté al escuchar muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo bizarro. -Es extraño que hablemos español y tengamos nombres japoneses..._

_-Seguramente el escritor es un perdedor que no se despega de ver caricaturas..._

_Como siempre me puse a reír, olvidando de mi situación y de dónde estaba._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí, Gargadomon? -pregunté._

Gargadomon tomó aire y dijo:

-Piccolomon-sama fue encerrado en este castillo. Al enterarnos de esto, los altos mandos de los Vigilantes me mandaron a mí y a muchos más a este castillo a rescatarlo. Fracasamos... mis compañeros fueron asesinados, y a mí me tomaron como prisionero...

-Lo... recuerdo bien eso... -dije.

¿Y cómo no iba a recordarlo? Si yo había sido quien asesinó a todos ellos. Torkaimon se había encargado por completo de otro grupo, y el caos en el cuartel se había armado.

-¿Cómo no ibas a recordarlo? -me dijo. -Si tú mismo me encerraste aquí... si es cierto que tú eres Rakugamon.

-Ahora entiendo que todo lo que hice no valió la pena para nada... Creo que me merezco estar aquí... No quiero pensar en lo que sucederá con mi mamá... Quisiera que todo esto fuera un mal sueño para pronto poder despertar... -le contesté apenado, triste y cabizbajo, incluso soltando algunas lágrimas. -¡Odio a Torkaimon! ¡Lo odio!

-Nunca debes confiar en un demonio. -me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él nunca iba a cumplir su promesa de liberar a tu madre. -me dijo. -Sólo buscaba sus propios intereses, y utilizarte para llegar hasta donde está ahora.

-¿Pero... por qué? ¿Por qué hay sujetos así? -pregunté intentando buscar una explicación.

-En el mundo existen sujetos que se aprovecharán de ti, porque te ven débil, porque te creen débil. Siempre han tenido el mundo a sus pies y creen que con su propia prepotencia podrán someter al que se deje, que con un solo movimiento de manos pueden mandar sobre cualquiera... Creen que pueden usar a los demás para lograr sus objetivos, y botarlos y tratarlos como basura cuando lo logran o cuando ya no los necesitan.

-Entonces fui un debilucho al creerle... -dije bajando la cabeza.

-Torkaimon está equivocado, puesto que en este mundo no hay sujetos débiles. El débil es el que no quiere vivir, que prefiere morir para no sufrir. Tú mismo debes demostrar que no eres uno de esos sujetos débiles, porque tú vales mucho... Quizás ahora pienses que el mundo se te viene encima, que lo que te ha pasado te lo mereces y que eres peor que desperdicio de Numemon, pero recuerda que los buenos y malos actos tienen su recompensa tarde o temprano... Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que no se aproveche de ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras, pensé inmediatamente en...

-Gotsumon... -dije recordándolo. -Nunca dudó de mí, ni cuando le dije la verdad... Hasta me defendió de Torkaimon... Pero... al menos el excremento de Numemon sirve para atacar... -contesté. -En cambio yo... no sirvo para nada... No soy aliado de Torkaimon, no soy un "Niño elegido"...

-¿Niño elegido? -preguntó Gargadomon como si al escuchar esas palabras supiera de lo que le hablaba. -¿Quieres decir que los niños elegidos ya están aquí?

-Sólo cuatro de ellos... -contesté sin subir la cabeza. -Yo sólo caí con ellos por error... Seguramente Yggdrasil se equivocó y me llevó con ellos, pero yo no debería estar en el Digital World...

-Yggdrasil haría todo lo posible por salvar a los Digimon de su extinción. -dijo Gargadomon. -Podría decirse que hasta puso su confianza en unos pocos niños humanos, los cuales no tienen una fuerza física, pero sí un enorme deseo de vivir y seguir adelante, sin contar en la pureza de sus corazones.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. -contesté intentando rebatir sus argumentos. -Serví a un demonio durante seis meses, hice cosas muy malas... ¿cómo podría ser uno de ellos?

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu verdadero nombre? -dijo Gargadomon. -El que me has dado es el nombre del Digimon, pero sé que tu otro nombre es diferente.

-Yanami... -contesté antes de que mi compañero de celda me interrumpiera.

-¿Yanami...? -preguntó Gargadomon sorprendido. -¿Kaito Yanami? ¿Eres el gran Kaito Yanami?

-¿Yo? -pregunté como si no supiera lo que me decía. -Debe estar equivocado, soy Daisuke, no Kaito...

-No has cambiado nada en estos casi treinta años, Kaito. -dijo Gargadomon contento sin escucharme un tanto. -Hasta tu voz es igual a la que recordaba.

-Le digo que no me llamo Kaito, ni nombre es Daisuke...

Caí en la idea de Gargadomon... Kaito era el nombre de mi padre, ¿podría ser? No... no podían ser tantas coincidencias en este instante...

-Kaito es el nombre de mi padre... -le contesté a Gargadomon. -¿Cómo es que supo su nombre?

-Si eres su hijo, entonces no hay duda que su legado ha regresado a salvarnos. -me contestó mi nuevo amigo. -Daisuke, ¿puedo llamarte Daisuke? Rakugamon es un nombre muy feo...

-De acuerdo, Gargadomon. -le contesté.

-Daisuke, todo esto significa que Yggdrasil no se ha equivocado en sus designios. ¿Y quién mejor que uno de esos elegidos fuera el hijo del gran Kaito Yanami? Aquel niño que nos salvó a todos...

-¡Un momento! -grité intentando rebatir de nuevo sus argumentos. -¿No se supone que la última vez que llegaron niños humanos al Digital World fue hace cientos de años? Piccolomon nos lo dijo...

Al escuchar eso, Gargadomon comenzó a reírse.

-¡A Piccolomon le gusta exagerar las cosas! Es un excelente gobernante, pero si algo le molesta aunque sea un poco, se pone furioso. Además le gusta exagerar las cosas, dice que eso le da un aire de poderío. -me contestó. -Eso fue hace relativamente unos treinta años si recuerdo bien. Yo era apenas un Digimon en etapa de niñez, y no conocí a tu padre, pero todos los tabloides hablaban de él como si fuera un ser comparable a Yggdrasil.

-Entonces mi padre es famoso en el Digital World... -pensé.

-Si conozco bien el pensamiento de Torkaimon, seguramente supo quién eras tú, y por ese motivo te utilizó para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lo que no contaba es que Yggdrasil también te contara en sus planes para salvar al Digital World.

-¡Pero yo no quiero salvar al Digital World! -grité. -¡Yo sólo quiero salvar a mi madre...!

-¿Y para salvar a tu madre qué puedes hacer? -me interrogó. -No puedes ir con Torkaimon y obedecerle. Te tiene encerrado aquí, y la única forma de rescatar a tu madre es venciéndolo.

-Bueno... yo... -balbuceé.

-No te pido que salves al Digital World. -me dijo Gargadomon. -Si no lo quieres hacer, no lo hagas. Tan sólo hazlo por tu madre. De seguro tu familia debe estar preocupada por ella.

-Es cierto... -pensé. -Ayano está derrumbada, y mi papá no piensa más que en mi mamá...

-Torkaimon te ha hecho sufrir mucho, únicamente para satisfacer sus planes. -me siguió diciendo Gargadomon. -Él debe pagar por todos sus crímenes, lamentablemente...

-¿Sí? -pregunté algo interesado.

-Ahora que me has mencionado que tu segunda identidad era la de un antiguo aliado de ese demonio, me temo que también serás juzgado por los altos Vigilantes.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté cuestionando su autoridad.

-Porque la ley es la ley. Aún siendo manipulado por Torkaimon, tú mismo has hecho cosas malas en el Digital World. -me dijo. -Si atrapan a ese demonio, tú también serás enjuiciado por complicidad.

-Ya veo. -dije con la cabeza baja. -No será tan fácil como lo pensé...

-Pero tranquilo. -me dijo. -Por ahora te defenderé.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora mismo somos prisioneros de Torkaimon. Mientras Torkaimon esté vivo, seremos aliados.

-¿Y cómo quieres que salgamos de aquí? -le pregunté. -Yo no puedo evolucionar, no puedo liberarme de estas esposas que llevo en las manos, y seguramente las que llevas tú sean del tipo de las que eliminan toda clase de poder. Yo no tengo las...

Al recordar la siguiente palabra que debía mencionar, se me iluminó la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien, Onagimon? -preguntó Torkaimon a su aliado mientras se curaba por sí mismo sus heridas. -¿Dónde metiste a Rakugamon?

-Lo metí en una de las celdas de la zona norte del castillo. -respondió Onagimon.

-Zona norte... zona norte... Allí sólo hay una celda.

-Así es, Torkaimon-sama.

-¡Si serás...! -gritó furioso Torkaimon. -¡Debías mantenerlo aislado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterlo con ese vigilante de Gargadomon?

-Lo... lo siento, Torkaimon-sama. -dijo Onagimon apenado.

-No importa. -dijo Torkaimon resignado. -Mientras le hayas quitado el manojo de llaves que lleva Rakugamon para controlar los poderes de los prisioneros, será suficiente.

Onagimon movió la cabeza negativamente...

-¡Eres un hijo de...! -gritó Torkaimon más furioso. -¡Ve a ver a Rakugamon! ¡Corre! ¡Antes de que se escapen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lamentablemente el manojo de llaves que llevaba conmigo no contenía la llave que me podía liberar de mis esposas, seguramente previsto por Torkaimon anteriormente pensando en una situación parecida a esta. Lo que significaba que no podría evolucionar para detener a los pocos Digimon que nos tenían custodiados. Pero para mi fortuna, Gargadomon tenía una fuerza brutal, eso y un enorme rifle que llevaba consigo, con eso nos bastaba.

-Ahora... -dijo Gargadomon jadeando y observando hacia todos lados. -Ahora debemos ir con Piccolomon... Seguramente podrá liberarte de esas esposas...

-De... de acuerdo... -le dije un poco cansado. -Sólo te pido un favor...

-Dime, Daisuke... -me preguntó ni nuevo compañero de fugas.

-Mi madre está en la zona sur... -dije. -Por favor, te pido que vayamos a liberarla...

Que yo recuerde, esa noche fue muy agitada... Era la primera vez que le pedía ayuda a un desconocido...

_Continuará..._


	8. Huida, rescate de Piccolomon y reencuent

**08.- Huida, rescate de Piccolomon y reencuentro**

Y así, gracias a la ineptitud de Onagimon, pudimos salir de nuestra celda compartida. Algunos de nuestros soldados Bakemon, intentaban hacer vallas para evitar que siguiéramos adelante. Pero la agilidad de Gargadomon, muy a pesar de su enorme corpulencia, y su destreza con las armas, nos permitían deshacernos de esas "sábanas flotantes".

No fue nada difícil llegar a la zona este de los calabozos. Con mi astucia y la destreza de Gargadomon, pudimos llegar con rapidez a la celda donde estaba nuestro amigo Piccolomon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Debes dormir, Gotsumon. -le aconsejaba Patamon algo preocupado. -No es bueno que te quedes despierto toda la noche.

-Pero no puedo... -le contestó mi amigo de roca preocupado. -No puedo cerrar los ojos sin dejar de pensar en Daisuke, en cómo lo deben de estar tratando... El sólo pensar en Daisuke y en Torkaimon se me ponen las rocas de punta, Patamon.

-¿No te molesta si te acompaño un poco? -le preguntó Patamon.

-Para nada, quizás me hará mejor...

Entre plática y plática, se hizo de mañana. Los primeros rayos del sol brotaban desde el horizonte dando un hermoso paisaje digno de un cuadro de algún pintor famoso. Así, poco a poco fueron despertando el resto de mis amigos, uniéndose poco a poco al dolor de Gotsumon. Una lavada de cara en el río, un desayuno abundante y a caminar dijeron todos.

En un sendero, como todos igual de extraño, entre aparatos electrónicos, Akio hizo una pequeña broma de que si estarían caminando en un basurero, y Rina, milagrosamente, cada día se quejaba menos.

-¡Amigos *pi*! -gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Gotsumon volteó a todos lados hasta reconocer un televisor.

-¡Es Piccolomon-sama! -gritó.

-¿Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Piyomon.

-¡Vamos a ver! -dijo Hiroshi.

Hiroshi lideró a todos para dirigirse hacia el televisor que mostraba una imagen borrosa de aquel Digimon en forma de globo rosado.

-¡Espero que se estén dirigiendo ahora mismo al castillo de Torkaimon *pi*! -les gritó el hada rosada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Gotsumon haciéndole reverencias.

-No puedo hablar por mucho tiempo *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon. -Hay muchos guardias de Torkaimon por aquí *pi*. ¿Ya están de camino al castillo de...?

Piccolomon hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que al equipo humano y Digimon le faltaba un integrante.

-¿Dónde está el otro humano *pi*? -preguntó.

-De... decidió irse... -dijo Gotsumon bastante triste.

-¿¡Pero cómo *pi*!? -gritó Piccolomon asombrado. -¿Por qué lo hizo *pi*?

-Bueno... verá... -intentaba excusar Gotsumon a su camarada. -Daisuke era... Daisuke era... era el traidor.

Los demás Digimon se asombraron al escuchar tal palabra de la boca de Gotsumon. Probablemente ya había entendido que, por más que intentara excusarme, y por más que él intentara comprender mi situación, ante los ojos más fríos seguía siendo un maldito oportunista, que se habría aprovechado de la situación para dar un golpe por la espalda.

-Torkaimon ha logrado su cometido... por ahora *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon.

-¿A qué se refiere, Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Rina.

-La unión hace la fuerza *pi*. -contestó el hada rosa. -No se puede vencer al maligno si los cinco niños no están juntos. Torkaimon sabe eso a la perfección, y seguramente buscó la forma de separarlos *pi*.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -interrogó Hiroshi.

-Lo único que pueden hacer *pi*, es venir cuanto antes al castillo de...

-Piccolomon-sama... -gritó una voz al fondo del televisor.

-Hemos venido por usted. -se escuchó la voz mía también desde el fondo del televisor.

-¿¡Daisuke!? -gritaron todos mis compañeros al verme junto a otro Digimon...

--------------------------------------------------------

Antes de dirigirnos a la celda de Piccolomon, le pedí a Gargadomon una petición un tanto fuera de contexto y la cual jamás pensé que se me pasaría por la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen los Vigilantes de la Frontera?

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros? -preguntó Gargadomon. -Somos como la policía del Digital World, una de tantas unidades... vigilamos que ningún Digimon pueda viajar al mundo humano, y del mismo modo que ningún humano entre al Digital World.

-Yo... quisiera... -tartamudeé antes de dar el paso definitivo. -Quisiera detener a Torkaimon... y a cualquier Digimon que haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí... ¡No quiero ser el paria del Digital World! ¡Quiero que esos malditos paguen por sus crímenes!

-Tienes el mismo espíritu y determinación de tu padre. -me contestó Gargadomon. -Si lográramos borrar de tu pasado tu complicidad con Torkaimon, serías excelente para nuestra patrulla.

Al escuchar esas palabras, no pude evitar esbozar un rostro de felicidad. Quizás porque él era de los pocos que pensaba que debajo de mi apariencia como ex-comandante de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon, se encontraba de verdad la leyenda de los Niños Elegidos. Pero a la vez me molestó mucho la comparación con mi padre, quizás la figura con la que tenía menos afecto de toda mi familia...

-¡Rápido Daisuke! -gritó Gargadomon sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No me gusta mucho que me comparen con mi padre. -dije un poco molesto pensando bien lo que me había dicho.

-¿Y eso, Daisuke? Kaito Yanami fue un gran héroe para el Digital World...

-Héroe o no... nunca lo he visto como un padre para mí. -contesté rotundamente.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema con tu padre, Daisuke? -insistió Gargadomon cuestionando mi tibieza con el asunto de mi familia.

-Tal vez ha sido como un dios para ustedes, pero para mí... para mí es como si sólo lo conociera cuando se enoja... Nunca le he escuchado decir un "hola" para mí... Seguramente ni estará preocupado ahora que sepa que no he regresado a casa en días...

-Los padres siempre demostrarán su cariño de muchas formas, seguramente Kaito no sepa cómo expresarse. Él siempre ha sido muy reservado... -me contestó mi acompañante. -Pero en el fondo se preocupa por las personas que quiere y ama. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, Daisuke.

-Si dijiste que no lo conociste, ¿cómo puedes decir tantas cosas buenas sobre él? -pregunté al escuchar tantas palabras bellas sobre mi padre.

-Bueno... yo... -comenzó a titubear Gargadomon, como si hubiese dado en el clavo. -sólo me pongo en los pies de tu padre y trataría de pensar como él.

Por fin habíamos llegado a la celda de Piccolomon. Era fácil de descubrir, atado de pies a unas cadenas, y sosteniendo un enorme báculo, de espaldas a nosotros.

-Piccolomon-sama... gritó mi acompañante.

-Hemos venido por usted. -dije.

-¿¡Daisuke!? -gritaron el resto de mis compañeros que nos veían a través del televisor.

-Ho... hola... -dije un poco nervioso. Pero al ver a Gotsumon allí, no pude contener la alegría. -¡Gotsumon!

-¡Daisuke! -preguntó asustado Gotsumon. -¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

-¡Vamos a rescatar a mi madre y a Piccolomon! -contesté alegremente.

La transmisión de televisión se interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Rápido *pi*! -gritaba Piccolomon al tiempo que abríamos el candado de sus cadenas y su celda. -¡Hay que salir de aquí *pi*!

-¡Pero primero! -grité. -¡Por favor, Piccolomon-sama! ¡Libéreme de estas esposas!

-¡No sucederá nada si te libero *pi*! ¡Hay que huir de aquí *pi*!

-¡Sé de lo que le hablo, Piccolomon-sama! -grité enojado.

Piccolomon, algo molesto pero con un poco de cuidado, con su báculo rompió milagrosamente las esposas que cargaba en mis muñecas.

-Debió haber hecho eso antes, Piccolomon-sama. -bromeé.

-Si lo hubiera podido hacer, lo habría hecho antes *pi*. -gritó enojado.

-Bueno, bueno. -había llegado Gargadomon a parar la discusión y seguir con los planes. -Mejor dejemos de discutir y sigamos. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu madre, Daisuke?

-En la zona sur... -dije con premura.

-Bien, entonces vayamos hacia allá... -dijo mi amigo antes de ser interrumpido por Onagimon.

-¿A dónde creen que van? -gritó Onagimon. -Rakugamon, todavía hay tiempo de que vuelvas con Torkaimon-sama y sus planes de dominar el Digital World, antes de que te mate en serio.

-Pues dile a Torkaimon que prefiero traicionarlo y ser su enemigo que seguir viviendo humillándome frente a él. -le contesté furioso.

-Bien dicho, Daisuke. -me animaba Gargadomon.

-Maldito... ¡te las verás conmigo! -gritó Onagimon ondeando su enorme martillo.

-¡Eso nunca! -gritó Gargadomon al detener el potente martillo de nuestro oponente. -¡Daisuke! ¡Ve a rescatar a tu madre! ¡Yo me encargaré de este sujeto!

-S... sí... -le contesté, llevando de la mano a Piccolomon corriendo hacia la zona sur de los calabozos.

Corrimos hacia la zona sur de la prisión. Por fortuna no encontramos a ningún carcelero cerca de nosotros. Y ahí estaba mi madre, inmóvil como los últimos seis meses, pero a la vez seguía con el mismo rostro de siempre, se veía tan bella cuando duerme (aunque para qué negarlo, nuestras madres son hermosas para cada uno), pero ese líquido en el que estaba suspendida no le hacía mucha justicia.

Me acerqué rápidamente a su "prisión", y no pude retener en mi interior toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos tristeza al ver a mi familia casi desintegrada con la desaparición de mi madre, miedo al ver la cara de muchos Digimon siendo sometidos bajo el mando de Torkaimon, y rabia al recordar todo lo que había hecho para que al menos ese malnacido pudiera cumplir su "promesa".

-¿Ella es tu madre *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.

-Sí... ella es... -contesté con la cabeza baja.

-¡Hay qué sacarla cuanto antes *pi*! -dijo Piccolomon.

-¡Altoo ahií, comandanteee! -gritó un Bakemon dando la señal de alerta al resto de sus camaradas.

-Maldición... los Bakemon... -refunfuñé.

-¡Agárrate de mí *pi*! -gritó Piccolomon.

-¿Qué va a hacer, Piccolomon-sama? -pregunté asustado.

-Ya lo verás *pi*. -me dijo tranquilamente.

Una luz destellante me cegó, y de igual forma a los Bakemon que intentaban rodearnos. De un momento a otro me vi junto con Piccolomon y el tubo donde estaba encerrada mi madre, y frente a nosotros la estructura del castillo de Torkaimon.

-Pero... ¿qué pasó? -pregunté pidiendo una explicación.

Piccolomon sólo sonrió sin mediar explicación alguna.

-¿Y Gargadomon? -pregunté preocupado.

-¡Aquí estoy Daisuke! -gritaba Gargadomon corriendo desde lo lejos hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó con Onagimon *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.

-Pues verá... -explicó Gargadomon. -Estábamos enfrascados en una pelea, cuando de pronto Onagimon recibió un llamado de Torkaimon para que abandonara la pelea.

-Eso suena raro. -pensé. -Pero es mejor para nosotros. Ahora a reunirnos con los demás.

-No si yo lo puedo impedir. -escuché decir a lo lejos, logré reconocer su voz, Torkaimon nos había seguido.

-¡Esto no puede ser! -grité asustado.

-Rakugamon... -me contestó. -Has llegado muy lejos, te has burlado de mi como nunca antes lo ha hecho alguien. Pero hasta aquí se acabaron tus fechorías.

-Vámonos de aquí, Daisuke... -me aconsejó Gargadomon.

-No. -le contesté. -Tú vete con Piccolomon-sama y con mi madre y busquen a los niños elegidos.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer, Daisuke? -me preguntaron mis acompañantes.

-Detener a Torkaimon. -le dije. -Es lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho.

Gargadomon y Piccolomon hicieron caso de mis recomendaciones. Y yo hice lo mío, convertirme en aquel Digimon al que se refería Torkaimon para empezar una lucha de igual a igual, o eso creía. La verdad se determinó en el campo de batalla.

-Te has metido con mi familia, con mis amigos, con todo lo que quería... -le contesté furioso mientras desenfundaba mi espada. -No permitiré que causes daño a los demás ni que te aproveches de nadie más.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás detenerme con tu pequeña espadita? -me contestó Torkaimon con un ataque que nunca había visto durante el tiempo en que lo conocí. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue su mano cruzando mi pecho y atravesando mi espalda... -Rakugamon, es hora de que despiertes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ve al mundo humano, Onagimon"... Onagimon seguía recordando la orden que su jefe le dio. Y ahí se plantó, frente a una central de los Vigilantes, sin tener miedo. Confiaba en su fuerza bruta...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ese fue el grito de Rakugamon? -preguntó sorprendido Gargadomon sin dejar de correr.

-Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Daisuke *pi*. -decía preocupado Piccolomon. -Si uno de los Niños elegidos llega a ser eliminado *pi*... no sé lo que pasará *pi*...

-Confío en que Daisuke sobrevivirá... no por nada es el hijo de Kaito... -contestó el Vigilante.

-Piccolomon-sama... -gritó Gotsumon a lo lejos al ver al grupo de Digimon huyendo de la zona de batalla.

-¡Gotsumon *pi*! ¡Niños *pi*!

-¿Y Daisuke? -preguntó Rina preocupada.

-Está peleando contra Torkaimon... -contestó Gargadomon.

Los niños se asombraron al escuchar esa respuesta. La batalla había comenzado y no existía marcha atrás... Al parecer habían llegado un poco tarde...

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estoy...? -pregunté aturdido mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue puro blanco. Intenté levantarme y caminar, pero un grillete estaba atado a uno de mis tobillos y a una estaca fuertemente clavada en el piso.

-Ya despertaste, niño. -me dijo un ser que se encontraba frente a mí de espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunté.

-¿No me reconoces? -me dijo. -No puedo creer que lleves utilizándome más de seis meses y no me reconozcas. Durante mucho tiempo serví a Torkaimon-sama, me confinaron a esa prisión y me enviaron a formar parte de tu cuerpo...

-¿Eres... eres Rakugamon? -pregunté. -¿El verdadero Rakugamon?

-Así es, niñito. -me contestó mientras se daba la espalda. -¡Y gracias a Torkaimon-sama pude recuperar mi voluntad! ¡Torkaimon-sama será de nuevo el rey del Digital World y nadie podrá detenerlo!

_Continuará..._


	9. El verdadero Rakugamon

**09.- El verdadero Rakugamon**

-¿Dónde estoy...? -pregunté aturdido mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue puro blanco. Intenté levantarme y caminar, pero un grillete estaba atado a uno de mis tobillos y a una estaca fuertemente clavada en el piso.

-Ya despertaste, niño. -me dijo un ser que se encontraba frente a mí de espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunté.

-¿No me reconoces? -me dijo. -No puedo creer que lleves utilizándome más de seis meses y no me reconozcas. Durante mucho tiempo serví a Torkaimon-sama, me confinaron a esa prisión y me enviaron a formar parte de tu cuerpo...

-¿Eres... eres Rakugamon? -pregunté. -¿El verdadero Rakugamon?

-Así es, niñito. -me contestó mientras se daba la espalda. -¡Y gracias a Torkaimon-sama pude recuperar mi voluntad! ¡Torkaimon-sama será de nuevo el rey del Digital World y nadie podrá detenerlo!

-¿De qué estás hablando Rakugamon? -grité.

-¿Sentimientos? En este mundo los sentimientos no valen para nada. Si no has logrado salir adelante es porque los sentimientos te arrastran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rakugamon? -preguntó Torkaimon.

-Muchas gracias, Torkaimon-sama. -dijo Rakugamon inclinándose ante él. -Gracias por devolverme mi cuerpo. Ese niño ha estado dando mucha lata.

-Era de esperarse, es el hijo de Kaito. -le contestó su jefe.

-Así que Kaito sigue dando problemas a pesar de tantos años. -contestó el demonio. -Se nota que este niño es su hijo, pensé que podría encerrarlo para siempre en esa prisión donde estuve, pero todavía sigue molestando.

-Pues trata de controlarlo, porque hay que seguir adelante con nuestro retorno.

-¡Eso me gusta, jefe! -gritó mientras estampaba un puño cerrado sobre su otra mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel lugar era una especie de planicie llana y vacía, sin vegetación ni mucho menos Digimon. Había amanecido, pero la zona aún seguía oscura. Ni las tres lunas de la noche en el Digital World alumbraban allí. Y esa era mi casa durante algún tiempo, lo único que conocía del Digital World muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Torkaimon de enseñarme todo acerca de su mundo.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada a Rakugamon. -seguía maldiciendo Gargadomon.

-¿De qué habla, señor Digimon? -preguntó Piyomon.

-Rakugamon está peleando contra Torkaimon *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritaron todos.

-Pero... pero Rakugamon no puede contra ese ser... -decía Gotsumon. -Mierda, llegamos tarde.

-Espero que no le pase nada a Daisuke... -murmuraba Rina. -¿Y quién es ella?

-Ella es la madre de Daisuke. Me pidió que la rescatáramos. -contestó el Vigilante.

-Entonces lo de Daisuke era cierto... -dijo Hiroshi todavía desconfiado.

-¡Gargadomon! -gritó alguien desde el castillo de los demonios. -¡Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente!

-¡Esa voz es de...! -gritó Gargadomon, quien al voltearse vio a un viejo enemigo. -¡Rakugamon!

Rakugamon llegó hacia el grupo de niños y Digimon, volando de volada, tratando de retar al que suponía era un viejo enemigo.

-¿Daisuke? -preguntaron todos al ver al demonio.

-No... -dijo Gotsumon. -Ese no es Daisuke.

-¿Pero qué dices Gotsumon? -preguntó Kamemon.

-Que ese demonio no es Daisuke... lo presiento... -dijo Gotsumon rotundamente.

-Así es, niño Digimon. -dijo alguien más.

-Torkaimon... -contestaron los Digimon.

-Aquel que tienen frente a ustedes, -dijo haciendo aparición. -es el verdadero Rakugamon, mi fiel aliado, el que asoló enormes tierras con su sola presencia... un verdadero demonio. Ese niño Yanami debe estar encerrado para siempre en la misma prisión donde estuvo Rakugamon.

-¡Aún no olvido lo que me hiciste, maldito vigilante! -gritó aquel demonio. -¡Tú me encerraste en esa incómoda prisión! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado a que me liberaran para cobrar venganza!

Rakugamon desenvainó su espada y se enfrascó en sus deseos de venganza contra Gargadomon.

-¡Ustedes detengan a Torkaimon! -gritó Gargadomon a los demás mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente. -¡De éste me encargo yo! ¡Piccolomon-sama!

-Dígame Gargadomon *pi* -contestó éste.

-¡Por favor cuide de la madre de Daisuke! ¡No deje que le hagan daño!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero de qué hablas? -gritaba mientras forcejeaba para escapar de esos grilletes.

-Torkaimon-sama me hizo lo que soy. -me contestó como si no me escuchara. -Y a ti también te hizo lo que eres. Eres una leyenda, gracias a mí te mantuviste como un rey en las zonas por donde pasabas.

-Eso es algo de lo que no quiero acordarme. -le contesté reciamente y sin ganas de discutir.

-¿Qué? -gritó Rakugamon. -¿No te gustó por un instante ser el rey del continente Folder? ¿No te gustó ver las caras de los Digimon cuando nos tenían miedo?

Al escuchar eso último, recordé las palabras que me dirigió Gotsumon la primera vez que nos vimos...

_Sí, ese es el más peligroso de todos. El sólo escuchar su resoplido me da mucho miedo._

-No... -dije. -No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y así te haces denominar hijo de Kaito Yanami? -me reprendió. -Torkaimon-sama ha perdido la cordura...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -grité nuevamente.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" "¿De qué estás hablando?" ¡Maldita sea, pareces un archivo corrupto! -me gritó Rakugamon de nuevo. -A tu padre le gustaba la sangre, las matanzas, era como si eso lo llevara en la sangre. Pero claro, se le ocurrió irse al bando del "bien" y logró lo que quería...

Esas palabras me hicieron enojar, estaba claro que muy a pesar de la indiferencia que mi padre había tenido conmigo durante mi corta vida, no iba a permitir que alguien dijera esas cosas sobre él.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso de mi padre!

-¡El único ciego es el que no quiere ver! -gritó Rakugamon. -¡Está claro que a ti también te gusta ser un demonio como yo!

-¡Basta Rakugamon! ¡Yo no te acepté con gusto! -grité. -¡Maldigo a Torkaimon y quisiera matarlo yo mismo!

-¡Eres un...! -gritó Rakugamon, y como si con su propia voluntad pudiese controlar todo, un par de cadenas más me rodearon y me redujeron al suelo.

-¡A... ayúdame Gotsumon! -fue lo único que pude gritar antes de caer al suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_¡A... ayúdame Gotsumon!"_...

-¿Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon distrayéndose del combate.

-Trata de no distraerte, Gotsumon. -le aconsejó Birdramon.

Una enorme ola de gritos, bolas de fuego, proyectiles y golpes se suscitaba contra Torkaimon. De todos ellos, quizás el más golpeado había sido Gotsumon. Era de entenderse, un Digimon en etapa de niñez peleando contra un adulto llegando a perfecto, no tenía muchas oportunidades de seguir.

Pero a Gargadomon, siendo aún un nivel adulto, no le iba tan bien como uno esperaba. Rakugamon le había resultado un hueso duro de roer y un dolor de cabeza incluso para un Vigilante.

-¿Qué te pasa Gargadomon? -le gritaba Rakugamon a modo de burla. -¿Se te ha olvidado cómo pelear?

-No tanto como a ti, Rakugamon. -le contestó burlonamente. -¡Te mueves peor que una niñita!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntaba Rina a cada instante.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante... -decía Mizuki.

-Pero... pero... los Digimon no han podido vencer a Torkaimon. -decía Hiroshi preocupado.

Y Hiroshi no estaba equivocado. Por más que sus Digimon seguían peleando, sólo habían logrado provocarle pequeños rasguños a su oponente, pero ya estaban cansados, cosa que Torkaimon aprovechó para lanzarlos a todos de un golpe.

-Heh... malditos niños Elegidos... -decía Torkaimon. -Pero ya les dije que mientras están incompletos, nunca podrán vencerme... ¿O no se han dado cuenta que Gotsumon no ha podido evolucionar?

El silencio perduró dentro del grupo de los niños. Precisamente, Daisuke, quien faltaba, era el compañero de Gotsumon. Pero Gotsumon todavía no había evolucionado, y eso hacía heridas en su cuerpo y en su alma. Era como si precisamente fuese un indicador de que mientras Daisuke no pudiera volver al bando al que perteneciera, no podrían vencer a Torkaimon aún si un Vigilante les ayudaba.

-Maldita sea... -gritaba Gotsumon en el suelo cansado. -Si tan sólo pudiera evolucionar...

Torkaimon se dirigió hacia Gotsumon, lo acorraló y lo detuvo para inmovilizarlo...

-A... auxilio... Daisuke... -gritaba Gotsumon.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, a este paso, ese niño Yanami debe estar encerrado para siempre en la prisión capsular de Rakugamon.

Los Digimon de los niños intentaron seguir en su lucha, pero su cansancio les obligó a volver a su etapa de niñez. Una enorme desventaja para todos, pues a Gargadomon tampoco le estaba yendo tan bien en su pelea. Un Rakugamon furioso, sediento de sangre y como si disfrutara su pelea, contrastaba con el Gargadomon herido, cansado y agotado...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"A... auxilio... Daisuke..."...

-¿Go... Gotsumon? -pregunté.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Rakugamon.

-Gotsumon... está en problemas... -refunfuñé.

-No puede ser... -murmuró Rakugamon. -¡Deberías estar inmóvil en estos instantes!

Como si se tratara de magia, las cadenas que sujetaban mis manos al suelo se esfumaron, dejando que me levantara sin problemas.

-¡Gotsumon está en problemas! ¡No pienso dejarlo a un lado!  
-¿Y no te gustaría volverte a sentir el rey del Digital World? Deja atrás a Gotsumon, y vuelve con Torkaimon-sama.

-Si eso implica abandonar a mis amigos y hacerle daño a inocentes, ¡olvídalo! -grité.

En ese momento mis bolsillo izquierdo se iluminó. "El Digivice", pensé. Tomé el dispositivo, y la luz que iluminaba mi bolsillo se potenció iluminando más el lugar. Rakugamon no pudo soportar la luz, incluso tomó su espada y la empuñó para bloquear el "ataque", pero nada parecía haberle funcionado.

-¡To... Torkaimon-samaaaa...! -gritó Rakugamon.

-¡Está funcionando! -dije emocionado.

La luz del Digivice tomó la Devil Sword de Rakugamon haciéndola levitar y llevándola hacia mis manos.

-¡Maldito Yanami! -gritó Rakugamon nuevamente quedando indefenso.

Tomé la empuñadura de la espada con mis dos manos, y haciendo unos surcos en el aire, pareciera que esos movimientos causaron grave daño a Rakugamon, haciéndolo desparecer... Al desaparecer éste, sus restos de datos fueron absorbidos por la espada, haciendo un trozo de hilo atado a la empuñadura, y colgando de ésta, una nota. La cual tomé y comencé a leer en voz alta.

"_La oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz, puesto que ambas se complementan y dan origen al mundo, tanto al Digital World como al Universo en sí. Pero incluso la oscuridad puede ser aliada de la luz... Niño Yanami, por circunstancias de Torkaimon, has sido elegido para portar la oscuridad de Rakugamon, pero del mismo modo, para colaborar con los seres de luz, como una prueba más de que la oscuridad puede vencer a la misma oscuridad y convivir en paz con la luz."_

No entendía nada de lo que aquella nota quería decir, pero sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido, a tal grado que no pude moverme de mi posición con la punta de la espada apuntando hacia adelante. De pronto, pude escuchar las carcajadas de mi antiguo jefe, llevándome al susto en un instante.

-¡Sabía que serías mi aliado, niño Yanami! -gritó Torkaimon emocionado, o al menos así lo dejaba saber su tono de voz. -¡Sí que eres inteligente!

No capté nada de lo que me estaba diciendo en ese instante, pero pronto lo comprendería. El blanco que me rodeaba desapareció, haciéndome voltear a mi alrededor, viendo la cara de satisfacción de Torkaimon fuera de su castillo, y los niños y sus Digimon, con Gotsumon incluido, boquiabiertos y sin aliento.

Al intentar soltar la Devil Sword, volteé hacia ella y... no pude creer lo que había visto...

-Daisuke... ¿por qué...? -me decía Gargadomon con sus pocas fuerzas, estampado contra una roca y mirándome fijamente, -¿por qué lo hiciste...?

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo... la Devil Sword hundida en el abdomen del Vigilante, y mis manos sosteniendo la empuñadura de ésta.

-No... ¡no...! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -grité desesperado. -¡Gargadomon, estás equivocado! ¡Yo no...!

-¡Eres... eres un...! -trataba de decir el Vigilante, pero apenas y podía abrir la boca.

-¡Perdóname, Gargadomon! -grité asustado y llorando. -¡No quise hacer esto! ¡Tienes qué creerme!

_Continuará..._


	10. La evolución de Gotsumon

**10.- La evolución de Gotsumon**

-No... ¡no...! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -grité desesperado. -¡Gargadomon, estás equivocado! ¡Yo no...!

-¡Eres... eres un...! -trataba de decir el Vigilante, pero apenas y podía abrir la boca.

-¡Perdóname, Gargadomon! -grité asustado y llorando. -¡No quise hacer esto! ¡Tienes qué creerme!

Pero la Devil Sword de Rakugamon, mis manos sosteniendo la empuñadura y la punta de la espada clavada en el abdomen de Gargadomon decían para los demás totalmente lo contrario... ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido...? No lo entendía... Seguramente Rakugamon ya había dado su golpe final antes de ser vencido por mí, demasiado tarde me dije.

-Daisuke... la muerte nunca se perdona... -me dijo como sus últimas palabras antes de desintegrarse en data y dispersarse por los cielos tomando camino hacia alguna dirección.

-¡Gargadomon! ¡No! -grité nuevamente desconsolado aún sabiendo que no me escucharía.

Me arrodillé contra el suelo, y derramando algunas lágrimas, dije resignado...

-Me rindo, Torkaimon-sama...

-¿Qué... qué estás diciendo, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon algo débil.

-Lo siento, Gotsumon. Pero Torkaimon-sama ha ganado... Ahora sé que no se puede vencer a un demonio... Torkaimon-sama, usted ha ganado...

Torkaimon comenzó a carcajearse como era su costumbre, burlándose de mi condición.

-¿Lo ves, niño Yanami? -me contestó. -Si nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de traicionarme, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Lo siento, Torkaimon-sama. De verdad lo siento mucho...

-Daisuke... -decía nuevamente Gotsumon.

-Esto es muy horrible... -dijo Rina abrazando a su "amiga" Mizuki.

Torkaimon, con un movimiento de manos, lanzó a Piccolomon hacia los árboles lejanos, dejando a mi madre indefensa. Lo aprovechó y tomó el tubo donde ella estaba contenida.

-¡No lo hagas! -gritaron mis amigos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -grité asustado y confundido.

-¿Así que ella es el ser más preciado para ti, eh? -me preguntó burlonamente. -Pues entonces creo que si la mato, no tendrás ningún motivo para volver a traicionarme.

-¡No lo haga, por favor, Torkaimon-sama! -grité con desesperación y llanto. -¡He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido! ¡He sometido a miles de pueblos! ¡He asesinado a todos los Digimon que le han sido una molestia! ¡Me infiltré con los Niños Elegidos para intentar destruirlos desde adentro! ¡Siempre le he obedecido hasta el final! ¡Todo lo he hecho en favor de usted, he sido como su perro fiel! ¡Porque me prometió que la liberaría!

-Para que nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir traicionar a un demonio. -me dijo mientras lanzaba a mi madre al acantilado más cercano.

Al ver ese momento, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, como si las palabras de aliento de mis amigos se desaparecieran en un mar de oscuridad, llevando conmigo un enorme peso del cual nunca me podría liberar... Ya todo estaba perdido...

-Y ahora te toca a ti sufrir el mismo destino de tu madre... -me dijo burlonamente.

-Evoluciona, Piyomon... -dijo Rina. -Haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Piyomon no tenía fuerzas para pelear, pero sí para evolucionar unos minutos, volar hacia el acantilado rescatando a mi madre de una muerte segura, llevándola a algún lugar a salvo y regresar a su etapa de niñez. Torkaimon iba cada vez más frente a mí, ya todo estaba perdido...

--------------------------------------------------------

–_Yo… yo… ¡odio a Torkaimon!_

_-¿Y por qué no lo vences? –preguntó de nuevo Gotsumon intentando acercarse a mí._

_-¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero? –le dije. -¿Por qué crees que quiero que vayamos a ese castillo? Si pudiera hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, ya lo habría hecho… Gotsumon… ya no quiero ser esclavo de Torkaimon… dime qué puedo hacer… Quiero salvar a mi madre… pero no quiero seguir siendo el malo…_

--------------------------------------------------------

-¡Basta, Torkaimon! -gritó Gotsumon.

-¿Eh? ¿Un niño Digimon viene a retarme?

-¡Eres un maldito! -gritó Gotsumon de nuevo. -¡Hiciste llorar a Daisuke! ¡Traicionaste toda la confianza que puso en ti, maldito! ¡Hizo todo lo que le pediste, tan sólo para que cumplieras tu promesa! ¡Incluso nos dio la espalda para que siguieras confiando en él! ¡Pero ya basta! ¡No dejaré que te sigas aprovechando de él!

-¡Go...! ¡Gotsumon! -grité al ver a mi amigo de roca con los brazos extendidos de espaldas hacia mí, como si tratara de protegerme, haciéndole frente a mi "jefe". -¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Gotsumon!?

-Hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho... -me contestó Gotsumon sin voltear a verme. -Defenderte de Torkaimon y sus secuaces.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, niño de roca? -preguntó Torkaimon contento. -¿Vencerme con tus ataques de juguete?

-¿¡Estás loco, Gotsumon!? -grité. -¡Torkaimon está casi a la altura de un Perfecto, y tú apenas estás en etapa de niñez! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?

-Pelear. -me contestó de nuevo. -No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás han peleado arduamente.

-¡No lo hagas! -grité tratando de defenderlo. -¡No podrás hacerle nada!

Pero Gotsumon no me escuchó, quizás motivado por la rabia. Sólo podía escuchar sus "Angry Rock", sus pequeños ataques, y los poderosos golpes de Torkaimon lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

-¡Auch...! -decía Gotsumon a cada rato que se levantaba.

-¡Gotsumon, déjalo! -le dije corriendo hacia él mientras se levantaba. -¡Te lo dije, Torkaimon es muy fuerte...!

Gotsumon se levantó aún tambaleándose, no podía entender su afán de seguir peleando contra semejante monstruo, hasta que en un momento me contestó...

-Daisuke... -me dijo... -Todo esto lo hago por ti... porque quiero verte nuevamente feliz, quiero ver de nuevo al Daisuke que se reía de todo, que convivía con sus amigos, al que no le importaba estar lejos de casa, al que le hacía frente a sus enemigos sin importar las consecuencias, al que arriesgaba su vida tratando de salvar a Hiroshi o a cualquiera de los demás... No quiero ver que llores de nuevo, no quiero que nadie se vuelva a aprovechar de ti... No dejaré que Torkaimon siga burlándose de ti...

Y al terminar de decir eso, volteó hacia mí, y me siguió hablando.

-Daisuke... sé que tú no asesinaste a Gargadomon... Si eso te hace sentir bien, yo confío en ti, sé que podrás ser un buen amigo para todos aquellos a los que aprecias y defiendes...

No podía creer que Gotsumon todavía recordara la plática que tuvimos aquella noche en el desierto, en la cual le había preguntado qué significaba ser un amigo. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que confiara en mí a pesar de todas las circunstancias que me hacían ver como el más grande criminal de todo el Digital World...

Traté de decirle algo a Gotsumon, pero él, tan imprudente como siempre lo había sido, volvió a atacar a Torkaimon, pero éste no tuvo más opción que un pequeño golpe para mandarlo de nuevo al suelo. Gotsumon me estaba defendiendo, pero qué podía hacer él ante alguien tan poderoso...

-¡¡¡Gotsumon!!! -grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver a Gotsumon cayendo al suelo, y con él, todas mis esperanzas de ver vencido a Torkaimon...

Pero como si grito fuese un llamado, mi Digivice se iluminó dirigiendo su haz de luz hacia Gotsumon. No entiendo cómo las leyes de la Física podían explicar lo que veía, pero el haz de luz sostuvo a Gotsumon en los aires, evitándole algún golpe más.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? -pregunté.

-Gotsumon fue salvado... -dijo Mizuki.

En un instante, los Digivice de los demás también reaccionaron, lanzando sus rayos de luz hacia mi amigo de roca. Incluso Torkaimon se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba, trataba de tomar esos rayos de luz para evitar que sucediera lo que se imaginaba que podría suceder, pero por más que intentaba, le quemaban con sólo tocarlos un poco.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? -gritaba Gotsumon también asustado con el fenómeno que estábamos viendo.

-¡No, no lo sé, Gotsumon! -traté de tranquilizarlo.

Revisé mi Digivice, y encontré algo que nunca había visto. El icono de Gotsumon parecía estar activo. Rápidamente lo seleccioné y noté un aviso que decía "Una evolución está disponible". "Podría ser que..." , pensé. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso, pero si esta era la única esperanza de detener a semejante demonio, tendría que confiar en Gotsumon y la esperanza que todos depositaban en él.

-¡Gotsumon! -grité contento. -¡Aun tenemos una oportunidad! ¿Estás listo?

-¡Sí! -gritó Gotsumon.

Y fue así como oprimiendo ese botón, los rayos de luz que envolvían a Gotsumon se volvieron más fuertes, desapareciendo de sus lugares de origen y envolviendo a Gotsumon en una esfera enorme, la cual descendía poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.

Esa esfera de luz se fue desapareciendo de poco en poco, dejando visualizar al Digimon que contenía adentro, el cual no me imaginaba que fuese anteriormente Gotsumon. No se parecía en nada, no quedaba ningún rastro de él, pues su evolución no se parecía en nada a él.

El enorme cuerpo que poseía, una larga melena, unas orejas raras, vistiendo sólamente unos pantalones, y sosteniendo una espada en el cinto, no podía imaginarme que Gostumon podía llegar a una evolución como esa.

-¿Le... Leomon? -pregunté asombrado. -¿De verdad, Leomon es la forma evolucionada de Gotsumon?

-¿Ese es Gotsumon? -preguntó Hiroshi asombrado.

-No lo puedo creer. -dijo Gaomon.

-¿A qué te refieres, Gaomon? -preguntó Akio.

-¡Akio-san! -contestó nuevamente Gaomon. -Los Digimon tenemos diferentes evoluciones, pero no me imaginaba que Gotsumon pudiera llegar a convertirse en Leomon.

De igual modo Torkaimon me había enseñado mucho sobre todas muchas de las evoluciones más comunes de los Digimon, y Leomon no estaba dentro de esas. ¿Podría haberse tratado de una circunstancia especial? Leomon siempre se había caracterizado por ser un Digimon bueno, amante de la justicia en la que cree, ¿pudo haber pasado que mis lamentos hubiesen calado en lo más profundo del corazón de Gotsumon, a tal grado que su evolución fuera diferente a las comunes?

Leomon se acercó a mí, me levanté y me preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke?

-Leomon... -contesté aún confuso y embobado (tenía que aclararlo) al ver a mi camarada frente a mí.

-Maldición, la tenía tan cerca... -refunfuñó Torkaimon.

-Aún queda esperanza, ¿o no, Daisuke? -me preguntó de nuevo aquel león.

-Sí, Leomon. -contesté. -Porque confío en ti, de la misma forma que tú confiaste en mí.

Leomon se dio la media vuelta para hacerle frente a Torkaimon.

-Torkaimon. -le dijo. -Mientras Daisuke tenga a alguien que confíe en él y no se sienta solo, nunca se rendirá. Él ha aprendido a vivir solo, a nunca expresar lo que siente o piensa, pero nadie puede vivir en soledad esclavizado, siendo indiferente ante todo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Cumplir la voluntad de Daisuke. Vencerte y enviarte de una vez por todas a donde perteneces.

Torkaimon y Leomon se enfrascaron en una pelea que nunca antes había visto, mientras Torkaimon, de lo débil que estaba por sus heridas, luchaba por tratar de esquivar los golpes de Leomon, éste se movía con una agilidad que nunca había visto, llegando a asestarle unos cuantos golpes a su oponente.

-Black Cannon. -gritó Torkaimon mientras lanzaba un rayo potente de sus manos, el cual destrozó una parte de su castillo gracias a que Leomon esquivó el ataque.

-Juu Ou Ken. -Leomon lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a Torkaimon lanzándolo por los aires y haciéndolo estrellar en su castillo.

El castillo de Torkaimon se derrumbó por completo, tuvimos suerte de rescatar a mi madre cuanto antes, o de lo contrario, algo terrible hubiese pasado. Torkaimon se levantó un poco furioso cuando vio de repente la espada de Leomon.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejaré al niño Yanami si me perdonas la vida!

-Un justiciero jamás perdona al que ha hecho tanto daño a sus amigos y a una porción del Digital World. -le contestó Leomon.

"Shi-Shi-Ou-Maru"... dijo éste. Lanzó un espadazo contra mi "jefe", haciéndole una especie de herida mortal que lo hizo desintegrarse.

-¡Maldito Yanami! -gritó Torkaimon antes de esfumarse por completo. -¡Pero ni creas que esto ha acabado aquí!

Leomon regresó a su etapa de niñez. Gotsumon estaba bastante agotado y lleno de múltiples raspaduras (las cuales no entiendo como pueden dolerle a un montón de rocas), pero sin embargo se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke? -me preguntó Gotsumon preocupado.

-Yo... yo... -sólo pude contestar... -Sí, Gotsumon... No podría estar mejor que nunca... Gracias... muchas gracias... ¿Estás muy herido, sabes?

Gotsumon sonrió.

-Pero el saber que eres libre hace que no me duelan tanto mis heridas.

Me tumbé por un momento al suelo mirando hacia el cielo del Digital World. No me imaginaba que estuviese tan bello el día. Los nubarrones y la oscuridad que predominaban en la zona habían desaparecido, dejando ver el más bello verdiazul de los cielos.

-Nunca me había percatado de los pequeños detalles de tu mundo, Gotsumon. El cielo de aquí es bastante precioso.

Los Digimon y el resto de niños trataban de reanimar a Piccolomon, mientras yo me acerqué a mi madre para abrazarla y constatar que todavía respiraba. Piccolomon la encerró en una especie de burbuja y me dijo:

-He encerrado a tu madre para que descanse mejor *pi*. En cuanto llegue algún escuadrón de los Vigilantes de la Frontera, les pediré que la envíen al mundo humano *pi*.

-Muchas gracias, Piccolomon-sama. -le contesté. -Por cierto, señor...

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke *pi*? -me preguntó la bola rosada.

-Tengo muchas preguntas qué hacerle sobre el Digital World, Torkaimon y Gotsumon, y quisiera que usted me las respondiera con toda sinceridad.

_Continuará..._


	11. El juicio de Daisuke

**11.- El juicio de Daisuke**

-Por cierto, señor...

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke *pi*? -me preguntó la bola rosada.

-Tengo muchas preguntas qué hacerle sobre el Digital World, Torkaimon y Gotsumon, y quisiera que usted me las respondiera con toda sinceridad.

-¿Daisuke? -preguntó Rina preocupada. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Rina, mucho mejor que nunca. -contesté alegre.

-¿De verdad no estás herido ni nada? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Tranquilízate Hiroshi. -le dije. -Ya todo se terminó.

-De acuerdo Daisuke *pi*. -contestó la bola rosada. -Dime qué deseas saber *pi*.

-¿Qué sucedió hace treinta años en el Digital World? -pregunté.

Piccolomon tomó aire y comenzó a narrar quizás una de las más bellas historias de grandeza.

-Daisuke... no sé si lo sepas *pi*, pero hace treinta años, un grupo de niños, muy parecido a ustedes, llegó en un momento en que el Digital World era un mundo de caos *pi*.

-Sí, eso lo sé, Gargadomon me lo contó. -contesté...

Pero al mencionar el nombre de aquel Vigilante, me quedé como de piedra, recordando lo que había pasado. Gotsumon, al verme, comenzó a entristecerse.

-¡Un momento! -protestó Hiroshi. -¿No se supone que eso pasó hace cien años?

-No *pi*. -rectificó Piccolomon. -No fue hace cien años *pi*. Sólo mencioné esa fecha para no interferir con los planes de Yggdrasil *pi*, pero ahora que Daisuke sacó a flote ese tema, y con Torkaimon vencido, no hay motivo para ocultarlo *pi*.

-¿Y entonces, qué pasó en esa época? -preguntó Mizuki intrigada.

-Torkamon era el rey tirano del Digital World *pi*. A ellos les seguían Onagimon y Rakugamon como sus fieles aliados...

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos, Piccolomon-sama. -le contesté como insinuándole a lo que quería llegar.

-Entiendo *pi*. -me contestó la bola rosada. -Sé lo que quieres que hable *pi*. Pues bien, te lo diré *pi*. Pero primero siéntense en aquellas rocas *pi*, deben estar muy cansados *pi*.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y sobre unas rocas, alejado de los escombros del castillo.

-Daisuke *pi*... ¿te suena el nombre de Kaito Yanami? -me preguntó.

-Por supuesto... es el nombre de mi padre. -contesté de una pequeña mala gana.

-Bien Daisuke *pi*, pues ese Kaito Yanami que tú y yo conocemos, vino a salvar el Digital World hace exactamente treinta años *pi*

Al escuchar eso mis amigos, incluido Gotsumon, abrieron la boca como si les hubiesen soltado información que no se esperaban.

-U... un momento... -pedía Hiroshi una explicación. -¿Quiere decir Piccolomon-sama, que el padre de Daisuke vino aquí? ¿Al Digital World?

-Es extraño que el hijo de un héroe sea el villano del Digital World. -insinuó Piyomon.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, Piccolomon-sama! -interrogué. -¡Gargadomon me dijo una cosa sobre mi padre, y usted también! ¡Pero Rakugamon me dijo algo diferente!

-¿Y cómo hablaste con Rakugamon, Daisuke-kun? -preguntó Gaomon.

-Eso es algo que no entiendo y no sé ni cómo explicar, pero pude sostener un diálogo con el verdadero Rakugamon, al cual vencí... -dije pensativo.

-¿Y qué te dijo Rakugamon? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Rakugamon me dijo... que mi padre era casi un demonio, un sujeto sediento de sangre, y un fiel aliado de Torkaimon... hasta que decidió traicionarlo...

-Eso te lo puedo explicar, Daisuke *pi*. A Kaito le gustaban los retos, pero también la justicia. Torkaimon les estaba haciendo mucho daño desde el primer día que llegaron aquí *pi*, y a Kaito se le ocurrió una brillante pero arriesgada idea *pi*.

-¿Y esa idea fue...? -preguntó Rina.

-Convertirse en aliado de Torkaimon y vigilar sus movimientos desde adentro *pi*.

-¿¡Que hizo qué!? -grité sorprendido.

Hasta ahora no me imaginaba que alguien pudiese hacerle frente a Torkaimon y hacerle una mala jugada, pero tal parecía ser que ya había alguien así, y que ese alguien fuera precisamente...

-Mi padre entonces fue alguien importante para el Digital World... -murmuré.

-Así fue, Daisuke *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon. -Pero cuando Torkaimon se enteró de los verdaderos planes de Kaito, se enfureció completamente con él.

-Entonces... esos malditos sabían que yo era hijo de él... -dije nuevamente.

-Yggdrasil los tenía a ustedes en sus planes de mantenimiento del Digital World *pi*. -me contestó Piccolomon. -Es probable que en esta ocasión Torkaimon fuese más inteligente y decidiera atacar por el lado más débil, teniendo a uno de los salvadores del Digital World de su lado.

-Pero las personas y los Digimon saben a qué bando deben pertenecer, ¿o no? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Nadie puede contravenir la voluntad de Yggdrasil, tarde o temprano iba a suceder lo que tenía que suceder *pi*.

-Piccolomon-sama... -dijo Gaomon. -Yo tengo una duda con la evolución de Gotsumon.

-¿Lo de Gotsumon y Leomon, Gaomon? -pregunté.

-Así es, Daisuke-kun. -me dijo Gaomon. -Conozco muchas de las pre-evoluciones de los Digimon, entre ellas las de Leomon, y entre ellas no recuerdo que estuviera Gotsumon.

-Eso es cierto... -contesté. -Nunca pensé que de entre todas las evoluciones posibles de Gotsumon, pudiera salir Leomon.

-Daisuke, Gaomon *pi*. -nos contestó aquel globo rosa. -Deben entender que no todas las evoluciones son iguales. De ello dependen muchos factores, tales como el ambiente en que se desenvuelven, su método de crianza, y en el caso de ustedes, la relación de amistad que hayan tenido *pi*.

-¿La relación... de amistad...? -me dije.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Daisuke... Todo esto lo hago por ti... porque quiero verte nuevamente feliz, quiero ver de nuevo al Daisuke que se reía de todo, que convivía con sus amigos, al que no le importaba estar lejos de casa, al que le hacía frente a sus enemigos sin importar las consecuencias, al que arriesgaba su vida tratando de salvar a Hiroshi o a cualquiera de los demás... No quiero ver que llores de nuevo, no quiero que nadie se vuelva a aprovechar de ti... No dejaré que Torkaimon siga burlándose de ti..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero Leomon es un justiciero por cuenta propia. -contestó Patamon.

-¿Qué pasó, Gotsumon? -pregunté.

-Yo... no lo sé... -me contestó mi amigo de roca. -Sólo sentía que era mi deber hacer que ese demonio pagara por lo que le hizo a Daisuke y...

-No te preocupes, Gotsumon *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon. -La evolución es algo que no entendemos aún, y apenas lo que dije es sólo una teoría *pi*.

-¿Pero qué pasó con Gargadomon? -preguntó Akio. -Pensé que sólo morían y ya, pero vimos cómo se desintegraba y sus restos iban volando...

-Eso lo puedo responder yo... -contesté apenado. -Cuando los Digimon mueren, sus restos van al Pueblo del Comienzo. Allí los restos se regeneran y se convierten en un Digitama.

-¿Digitama? -preguntó Rina.

-Sí, un huevo de Digimon. -volví a contestar. -Pero... cuando vuelven a nacer, no recuerdan nada de sus vidas pasadas...

-Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon al verme decaído por mencionar lo último.

-¿Pero? ¿Y Torkaimon? -preguntó Hiroshi. -¿Podría volver en cualquier instante?

-No lo creo *pi*. -contestó el hada. -Sus restos se dispersaron por el Digital World. Ese es el sistema de auto-mantenimiento del Digital World, trata de evitar que los errores del pasado se repitan.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa? -preguntó Mizuki.

-En cuanto venga el Trailmon de los Vigilantes *pi*, él nos llevará hacia el Digital Border *pi*, allí podrán regresar a su mundo real *pi*.

Pero el Trailmon llegó más rápido de lo que Piccolomon-sama habría podido pronunciar esa frase sin tantos *pi*. Un Trailmon robusto, el cual acomodaba los rieles por donde pasaba a la vez que se movía, llegó justo frente a donde nos encontrábamos.

Después de que el humo que producía se desvaneciera, producto de que este Trailmon era un modelo viejo, bajaron dos Digimon, los cuales no pude determinar su nombre, vestidos con el uniforme azul de los Vigilantes y se plantaron frente a nosotros.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Daisuke Yanami? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Yo... yo lo soy... -dije un poco confundido.

-Daisuke Yanami, -dijo el otro. -más conocido en el Digital World como Rakugamon, queda arrestado por los delitos de asesinato, extorsión, ataque a las vías de comunicación y ser el principal colaborador de Torkaimon.

-¿Que? -pregunté asustado. -¿Qué piensan hacer?

Antes de que pudiera recibir una explicación, me colocaron unos grilletes que impedían la evolución y me llevaron empujando hacia un vagón.

-¡No! -gritaba Gotsumon llorando. -¡Esto debe ser un error! ¡Él no es culpable de nada!

Al escuchar eso, uno de los guardias salió del vagón. Por un instante pensé que le harían algo a Gotsumon, pero en vez de eso, le dijo:

-Si quieren testificar ya sea a favor o en contra del acusado, pueden acompañarnos. Pero vayan en el vagón de adelante, el recluso no puede estar en contacto con nadie.

-Por supuesto que vamos *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero en el vagón donde me encontraba, el trato era diferente. Inmediatamente después de que Trailmon comenzara a avanzar, escuché unos avisos exclusivamente para reclusos, como por ejemplo, que "los reclusos no podían tener contacto con nadie, ni siquiera levantarse de su asiento, y que los Vigilantes tenían toda orden de actuar si veían algo sospechoso"...

Miré hacia el pasillo del vagón, y los guardias volteaban hacia mí. Miraba hacia la ventana intentando olvidar lo que pasaba, y los guardias volteaban hacia mí. Incluso suspiré, y los guardias se acercaban a mí. Era tal y como me lo mencionó Gargadomon... no la iba a librar... pero ahora, ni él podía testificar a favor mío...

-Señores... -dije. -¿Puedo saber cómo está mi ma...?

Traté de terminar la frase, pero un fuerte puñetazo en la cara me hizo volar de mi asiento, lanzándome varios metros detrás de éste. De no ser porque caí en el pasillo, de lo contrario hubiese salido más lastimado...

-Pero... ¿pero qué hacen? -pregunté intentando pedir una explicación.

-¡Cállate maldito malnacido! -gritó uno de los guardias. -¡Regresa a tu asiento antes de que te vaya peor!

-Pero... pero... -dije asustado.

-Veo que los malditos demonios no entienden, ¿verdad? -me dijo al momento que me tomaba del cuello y me alzaba. -A ver, ¿dónde están tus poderes?

Aquel Vigilante me lanzó de nuevo a mi asiento. Quise soltar alguna expresión de dolor, pero viendo la actitud de los guardias, preferí no decir nada. Quería llorar, pero era mejor no hacerlo, quizás el ver el mar sobre el que ahora cruzábamos me despejaría unos instantes hasta llegar al destino final.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vamos a ir al Digital Border? -preguntó Rina.

-No Rina. -contestó Piyomon. -Vamos a ir a una prisión cercana.

-¿!Qué!? -preguntó Hiroshi. -¿¡Vamos directo a una prisión!? ¿¡Nos arrestarán!?

-No te preocupes Hiroshi *pi*. -trató de calmarlo Piccolomon. -En todo caso, el único que iría a prisión sería Daisuke, por desgracia *pi*...

-Trataremos de salvar a Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon decidido. -Sí, eso es lo que haremos.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Gaomon.

-Es simple *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon. -En la corte podremos con nuestros testimonios evitar que suceda algo grave con Daisuke *pi*.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin vi un pedacito de tierra, "creo que he llegado", me dije...

-Andando. -me contestó reciamente el guardia.

Habíamos llegado a una especie de palacio antiguo, el "Seigi no Palace" según me contaban los viejos del Digital World. Hubiese querido admirar aquella edificación, pero en mi situación, no iba a ser posible.

Después de entrar a aquel recinto, salieron mis amigos de su vagón, y se dirigieron a otra habitación. Gotsumon no dejaba de mirarme, incluso cuando los metieron a la habitación, salió de ésta para intantar seguirme, lo que provocó que los Vigilantes se amotinaran alrededor de mi amigo y lo escoltaran hacia ese lugar. Al ingresar yo a mi destino, no pude ver nada, la sala estaba totalmente oscura, a excepción de un rayo de luz que caía desde el techo hasta el centro. En el estrado estaba un Digimon encapuchado, por ese motivo no pude reconocer su rostro.

-¡Aquí entregamos al recluso Rakugamon! -contestó un guardia.

-Puede retirarse soldado. -dijo aquel Digimon. -Bien, aquí tenemos a un fugitivo de la ley, ¿verdad?

No contesté nada de lo que me preguntaban. Tenía miedo de que cualquier sonido que emitiera me condenara a algo...

-¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero?

-Ya... Yanami... Daisuke Yanami... señor...

-¡Yanami! -dijo el juez sorprendido. -Es increíble que esté sentenciando a un pariente del gran Yanami... Veamos, veamos... ¿asesinato, secuestro, extorsión, miembro de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon? Pues sí que tenemos a todo un criminal al frente. ¿Cómo se declara ante todos esos cargos?

-Cu... culpable... -dije bajando la cabeza.

-¡Espera Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡No digas esas cosas!

-¡Arresten al agitador! -gritó el juez. -¡En vista de que el acusado se ha declarado culpable de todos los cargos, no me queda de otra que sentenciarlo eternamente a prisión!

-¡Pe... pero...! -grité intentando convencer al juez de que cambiara su decisión.

-Sin embargo, veo que aquí Piccolomon-sama quiere testificar a favor que usted...

Piccolomon-sama voló hacia la zona y comenzó a hablar.

-Daisuke-san sólo era un esclavo de Torkaimon *pi*. Cuando se rebeló en contra de su jefe, me liberó de la prisión donde me encontraba, incluso venció al mismo Torkaimon con ayuda de su amigo Gotsumon *pi*.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el juez. -¿Acaso este niño venció a Torkaimon?

-Así es señor juez *pi*. Este joven es uno de los niños que vino del mundo humano, y junto a todos los demás -dijo señalando al resto de mis amigos. -vencieron a ese sujeto *pi*.

-Entonces... creo que podré cambiar mi sentencia. Daisuke Yanami... usted no será enviado a prisión por el resto de su vida, pero... para garantizar que nunca volverá a hacer daño al Digital World, será sentenciado al olvido permanente.

-¿Olvido permanente? -pregunté.

-Así es. -me contestó el juez. -Todos los recuerdos relacionados con los Digimon serán borrados de su memoria, así garantizaremos que nunca podrá hacer daño a nuestro mundo.

-¿Entonces? -pregunté asustado. -¿Quiere decir que olvidaré a Gotsumon?

-Así es. Pueden pasar los testigos.

Gotsumon corrió directo a abrazarme, lo pude ver llorar.

-¡No, daisuke! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¡No quiero esto, Gotsumon! -grité a punto de llorar. -¡No quiero olvidarte! ¡No después de todo lo que te preocupaste por mí!

-¡Tranquilo Daisuke! -me trataba de consolar. -¡A pesar de que no logres recordarme, yo no te olvidaré!

Saqué un pañuelo rojo de mis bolsillos, con mi nombre impreso, y se lo anudé a su brazo.

-Si algún día puedo venir nuevamente al Digital World, ese será la señal de que algún día nos conocimos...

A un lado el resto de los niños discutía sobre la horrenda decisión del juez.

-¿De verdad Daisuke jamás recordará esto? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Esto no me parece justo... -dijo Mizuki. -Después de todo lo que pasamos, y cómo nos salvó la vida, no pueden hacerle esto.

-Pero es la decisión del juez, Mizuki-chan. -dijo Gaomon.

Rina no dejaba de mirarme a mí ni a Gotsumon, pero quizás su decisión final fue la más contundente para todos.

-Yo... yo también quiero ser sentenciada al olvido permanente.

-¿Qué dices Rina? -preguntó Piyomon.

-Daisuke y Gotsumon han sido grandes amigos. Y ahora quieren que Daisuke olvide a Gotsumon... Piyomon, tú también fuiste buena conmigo, y no quisiera que nos hicieran esto. Por eso quiero unirme a la sentencia de Daisuke.

-Entonces... entonces yo también quiero olvidarlo todo. -contestó Hiroshi. -Todavía recuerdo cuando Daisuke intentó salvarme de ese Digimon del martillo. Creo... que lo que están haciendo es injusto para él.

-Hiroshi... -contestó Kamemon.

-Perdóname, Kamemon. -dijo Hiroshi inclinándose para hablarle frente a frente. -Pero hay veces que para ayudar a un amigo, debemos arriesgar otra amistad... Espero que lo entiendas.

-Entonces creo que me uniré a su amnesia. -dijo Akio.

-¿Akio-san! -protestó Gaomon. -¿De verdad quiere eso?

-Ya oíste a Hiroshi.

-Creo que no me queda de otra... -dijo Mizuki.

-Mizuki-chan... -dijo Patamon.

-¡Señor juez! -gritó Hiroshi. -¡Nosotros cuatro queremos hacer compañía al acusado en su sentencia!

-¿Qué? -pregunté asombrado. -¡No tienen que hacer esto!

-Sí podemos hacerlo. -dijo Rina.

-Además... -dijo Akio. -Si hemos vencido a Torkaimon, ya no somos necesarios en el Digital World, ¿o sí?

-Amigos... -dije en voz baja. -De verdad no es necesario que se metan en este problema...

-Si eso es lo que quieren, entonces los cinco humanos serán enviados a su mundo, pero en cuanto lleguen allí, no recordarán nada sobre los Digimon.

Los siguientes tres minutos fueron quizás los más emotivos que había vivido. Todos habían arriesgado sus vidas para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, y ahora que regresaríamos a nuestro hogar, no volveríamos a saber que este lugar existía. Todos despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos, pidiéndoles que no nos olvidaran a pesar de lo que nos pasara a nosotros.

Pero el juez quería ser rápido. Nos llamó a todos al frente, y con su pequeño mazo, solicitó la sentencia. Escuché el golpeteo del mazo en su mesa y...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? -me desperté algo cansado.

Al voltear a mi alrededor, lo único que vi fue una fila de computadoras, y por si fuera poco, una frente a mí. Reconocí inmediatamente el lugar, era la sala de computadoras de la primaria.

-¿Eh? -pregunté al ver a algunos de mis compañeros de salón dormidos frente a sus computadoras. -¿Amigos? ¿Están ahí? No deberían estar dormidos.

-¿Qué pasó...? -preguntó Akio despertándose. -¿Daisuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Creo que nos dormimos... -le dije mientras me acercaba a mi computadora. -Déjame ver qué hora es...

Me parecía extraño que a pesar de que habíamos llegado allí en la tarde, justo después de terminar las clases, el sol alumbrara en todo su esplendor aún...

-Son las 3 de la tarde del día... ¿¡lunes!? -grité al ver la fecha en la que estábamos. -¿Pero cómo pude estar dormido tanto tiempo?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está gritando tan fuerte? -dijo Mizuki.

-¡Todos! ¡Despierten! ¡No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, pero creo que nos hemos dormido varios días!

-¿Qué dices Daisuke? -gritó Rina.

-¿Y quién es esa señora que está durmiendo en la silla de la esquina? -preguntó Hiroshi despertándose aún.

-¿Una... señora? -pregunté.

Al voltear hacia donde señalaba Hiroshi, pude ver a esa mujer... no, no era una desconocida... era... era...

-¿Ma... madre? -pregunté al verla. -¿Eres tú, madre?

-¿Eh? -preguntó mi madre despertando. -¿Daisuke? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien, madre! -grité emocionado y llorando. -¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estos meses! ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿De qué hablas Daisuke? -me dijo como si no supiera nada.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó, madre? -pregunté extrañado. -¿No recuerdas a tus secuestradores? Seis meses, ¿y no recuerdas nada?

-No... nada Daisuke. De hecho no entiendo qué hago aquí. ¿Dijiste seis meses?

-Sí, madre. Seis meses, nos tenías tan preocupados en estos meses. Ayano y papá están tristes y... y... ¡yo también te extrañé! -dije llorando y abracé a mi madre.

Pero la emoción fue interrumpida por el conserje de la escuela, quien gritó al vernos en la sala de computadoras durante un día de vacaciones. Incluso nos corrió de la escuela, y aunque nos pedía una explicación de sobre qué hacíamos allí, ninguno de los presentes pudimos responder a su pregunta.

-Creo que yo me iré a mi casa. Deben estar preocupados por mí.

-Creo que yo también...

-Deberíamos ir a casa, Rina.

-Tienes razón...

Mientras tanto, mi madre y yo tomamos un rumbo diferente al de los demás, queríamos llegar cuanto antes a casa y darles la sorpresa a papá y a Ayano. En un disparo de impulsos, abracé con fuerza a mi madre.

-No te vuelvas a ir nunca más, madre...

-Tranquilo Daisuke... Te prometo que volveremos a ser una familia unida.

-Gracias, madre...

Extrañamente, no podía recordar nada de lo que pasó en esos días de sueño. Podía decir que incluso tenía una extraña sensación de que me faltaba algo, dentro de mí...

------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué está haciendo Rakugamon por aquí? -preguntó una persona vestida de traje.

-¿Podría ser que vencieron a Torkaimon-sama? -dijo su acompañante de traje.

-No puede ser, pero viniendo de Rakugamon, todo es posible.

-Hay que avisarle a Onagimon-sama. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Las dos personas caminaron por la mitad de la calle, desapareciendo de pronto y sin explicación alguna.

_Continuará..._


	12. El regreso del dúo roca humano

**12.- El regreso del dúo roca-humano**

-Yo abro, papá... -contestó animosa Ayano al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Ayano abrió y me vio a mí.

-¡Daisuke-niichan! -me dijo. -¿Dónde has estado en estos días? Papá ha estado preocupado por ti.

-Es una larga historia. -le inventé. -¿Dónde está papá?

-¿Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre al verme. -¿de verdad eres tú?

Mi padre al verme, me abrazó y me estrujó con fuerza.

-Estuve muy preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo Daisuke? Llamé a la policía y nadie te encontraba.

-Es algo complicado de explicar... -contesté. -No recuerdo nada, sólo desperté en la escuela y...

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? -preguntó mi padre extrañado.

-No, de verdad papá. -contesté de nuevo. -Y cuando desperté... encontré a...

-¿Misuzu? -dijo mi padre al ver a mi madre detrás de mí.

-Querido... Kaito... -dijo mi mamá al ver a mi padre.

Ambos se abrazaron, dejando ver la mejor escena familiar que había visto en años.

-Ve a cambiarte, Daisuke. -ordenó mi padre. -En unas horas prepararé la cena. ¡Vamos a celebrar que han regresado a casa!

-Sí papá. -le dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Me cambié de ropa y me acosté en la cama. Prendí la televisión y veo... tres canales únicamente...

-Sí, onii-chan... -me dijo Ayano mientras cruzaba cerca de la puerta de mi habitación. -Los de la televisión por cable están en huelga.

-¿Otra vez? -me enojé.

Me levanté y conecté la antena externa. Mi padre había hecho varias instalaciones de televisión en casa, entre ellas una antena externa que nos dejaba ver algunos canales de fuera de la ciudad. Pero no se veía nada...

-Creo que estaré en internet... -me dije.

Revisé algunas páginas, entre ellas las que dan las noticias locales, y vi los avisos de gente desaparecida. Había escuchado de eso antes... pero... no sabía qué pasaba...

Esa noche cenamos con gran abundancia, mi padre abrazando a mi madre mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa. Y nos acostamos temprano, no entiendo por qué pero bueno...

---------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de "enanos" cubiertos en sus capas rondaba por la zona de Ciudad del Valle. Cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, podían caminar por las calles sin temor a que los descubrieran

-¿Está seguro que es por aquí, señor?

-Esto... esto está muy peligroso, señor... Todo está lleno de humanos y extremadamente ruidoso.

-Estoy seguro que es por aquí. Si logramos encontrar a sus amigos, ya la hicimos.

-¡Ya quiero volver a verlos!

-¿Pero nos reconocerán cuando nos vean?

-Si no lo hacen, tengo algo que los hará recordar...

------------------------------------------------

_-Daisuke..._

_-¿Qui... quién me habla?_

_-¡Daisuke...!_

_Volteé hacia donde me hablaban y noté un cielo muy oscuro y con nubes negras, a mi lado un sujeto que más bien parecía un niño, pero su cuerpo era diferente, como si estuviese hecho de roca._

_-¡Daisuke! ¡Tienes qué recordar!_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¡Tienes qué recordar! ¡Sólo así podremos salvar a tu mundo!_

_-¿Pero qué es lo que debo recordar?_

_-¡Por favor, Daisuke, tienes qué hacerlo...!_

----------------------------------------------------------

Ocho de la mañana del martes, había despertado de esa manera, alguien me pedía que recordara algo, pero... ¿qué podía ser?

Bajé a la sala y vi a mi hermanita Ayano viendo la televisión. Mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno y mi papá...

-¿Dónde está mi padre? -pregunté.

-Papá se fue a la agencia de autos. Tenían un problema con un cliente y le hablaron de urgencia. -me respondió mi madre.

-¡Oye! ¡Daisuke-niichan! ¡mira esto! -me dijo Ayano señalando el periódico.

-¡Convención 2009 de Expo Anime de Ciudad del Valle! ¡Entradas disponibles! -dije emocionado al ver algo así. No pensaba que en una ciudad pequeña como Ciudad del Valle pudieran hacer un evento de este tipo. -Ayano, ¿quieres ir?

-¿De verdad me vas a invitar, Daisuke-niichan? -preguntó emocionada mi hermanita. -¡Claro que voy! ¡Esto no me lo pierdo por nada!

-¿Qué te parece si voy ahora mismo a comprar los boletos?

-¿Pero tienes mucho dinero?

-De las gastadas que me dan. -contesté sonriente.

-¿Quieres comer, Daisuke? -preguntó mi madre quien resolvía un crucigrama en la sala. -Tu padre trajo comida del mercado.

Desayuné y le comenté a mi madre la idea de ir solo en autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Pero, Daisuke! -puso mi madre un grito en el cielo. -¡Ya ves lo que ha pasado mucho en esta ciudad! ¡Asaltos, secuestros! No deberías salir solo a la calle.

-Tranquila, mamá. -traté de serenarla. -Te prometo que me cuidaré muy bien.

-De acuerdo... -dijo mi madre sin opción alguna. -Pero prométeme que llevarás tu celular por cualquier cosa.

-Lo haré, mamá. -le contesté.

Me vestí, tomé una mochila y salí de casa. Caminé unas cuadras hacia la calle principal y esperé en la parada del bus. Toda la gente de la ciudad me miraba fijamente, como si desconfiaran que un niño de diez años pudiera abordar el bus sin acompañantes. Para mí me era muy natural, había crecido en una zona muy conflictiva, con secuestros a diario, pandillas, drogas a la vuelta de la esquina, que viajar en un bus solo en una ciudad pequeña como lo era Ciudad del Valle me parecía lo más seguro del mundo.

Al sentarme en uno de los asientos, tomé mi celular y vi que el modelo había cambiado. En vez de ser algo discreto, era bastante llamativo y de color negro... Pero a la vez sentía que lo había tenido desde hace tiempo...

Bajé del bus hacia la entrada del centro de convenciones y fui directo a la entrada donde una señorita muy amable me vendió dos boletos. Incluso el precio fue muy barato, que hasta me preguntaba si de verdad harían algo para esa fecha.

Tomé de nuevo el bus, pero extrañamente esta vez tuve una sensación de escalofríos. Preferí mirar hacia el exterior con el bus en movimiento. En un momento recordé el sueño que había tenido, creo que estaba viendo demasiadas caricaturas, que hasta soñaba con el mundo real siendo salvado por alguien o al menos eso era lo que lograba recordar...

----------------------------------------------------------

-Así que allí está Rakugamon... -dijo un monstruo sosteniendo un enorme martillo mirando hacia un bus en movimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Me pregunto qué clase de espectacular será ese", dije al ver a una especie de demonio verde con un martillo como "figura principal" del anuncio espectacular de crema dental. Al ver que de pronto esa figura se movía y saltaba por los aires a punto de caer sobre el bus, grité con todas mis fuerzas. Los pasajeros primero se extrañaron, pero un cristalazo del parabrisas del bus nos llamó la atención a todos. El conductor perdió el control de la unidad llevándonos a estrellar hacia un poste de luz.

-Así que ahí estás, Rakugamon. -dijo ese sujeto.

Como si de un fuerte impulso se tratara, abrí rápidamente la ventana del bus y escapé por ahí. Todos los pasajeros intentaban salir como fuera por las ventanas o las puertas. Pero fui más rápido. Lamentablemente supuse que ese ser me estaba buscando a mí, pues sólo apenas escapar, corrió detrás de mí.

-¡Por aquí! -dijo una especie de enano encapuchado, a quien no pude ver su rostro, pero que me tomó con fuerza y pudimos salir corriendo.

-¡Yo los transportaré! -dijo otro.

Este tomó de las manos al que me llevaba, y formando una especie de esfera, desaparecimos de la zona.

-¡Ese malnacido! -gritó el demonio. -¡Pero pronto lo atraparé!

----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Por fin la libramos! -dijo el que me llevaba de la mano.

-¡Si Onagimon eliminaba a Daisuke, estábamos perdidos! -dijo el otro.

-¿Le pasó algo a Daisuke? -preguntó otro sujeto de capa.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me están hablando? -pregunté. -¿Y cómo es que saben mi nombre?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada, Daisuke? -preguntó el que me llevaba de la mano.

Ese sujeto se quitó la capa y me dejó ver su verdadera identidad.

-¡E... eres tú! ¡El que se apareció en mis sueños! -grité al ver su aspecto de montículos de piedra. -¡El que me pidió que recuerde algo!

-¿Pero no recuerdas nada, Daisuke *pi*? -dijo el otro, quien quitándose la capa, dejó ver su aspecto como una especie de globo rosado sosteniendo un báculo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que debo recordar? -dije enfurecido.

-Daisuke... comenzó a relatarme el sujeto de piedras. -Hace unos pocos días pudimos vencer a un demonio que te extorsionaba, gracias a ti pudimos hacerlo entre todos.

-Esto debe ser una broma... -dije intentando buscar una explicación lógica al asunto.

-¡No es una broma Daisuke *pi*! -dijo la bola rosada furiosa. -¡De verdad pasó, y por eso estamos aquí, te han borrado la memoria para que no pudieras regresar a nuestro mundo pero ahora te necesitamos! ¡Te necesitamos para pelear contra Onagimon!

Tomé un poco de aire y dije:

-Lo siento, no sé de lo que están hablando. Además... si me borraron la memoria seguramente deberá ser por algo bueno...

-¡Daisuke! -gritó el ser de piedra.

-¡Déjame en paz, Gotsumon! -le grité.

¿"Gotsumon"? ¿Le había dicho a ese sujeto de piedras "Gotsumon"? ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Acaso me habría inventado un nombre para llamarle y que me dejara en paz?

-Lo siento, pero si me borraron la memoria seguramente será por algo. Ahora mismo no entiendo qué es lo que quieren...

Decidí alejarme de ellos, muy a pesar que "Gotsumon" y los otros intentaran hablarme.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Estás en peligro!

-¿Cómo fue que dijo tu nombre. Gotsumon *pi*? -contestó la bola rosada. -¿Podría ser que esté comenzando a recordar *pi*?

-Eso quisiera, Piccolomon-sama... -dijo el de roca. -Pero el olvido permanente no es algo que se refresque tan fácilmente...

Había caminado un poco más adelante, tomando calles y esquinas para olvidar lo que había pasado. No entendía por qué esos sujetos no me daban miedo, muy a pesar de su forma no-humana. A decir verdad, al ver al sujeto de roca, podía sentir una sensación de tranquilidad y de confianza.

Pero al llegar casi a un parque cercano a mi casa, tuve un sentimiento de pesadez. Pensé que era por el calor que se dejaba sentir en la ciudad, así que bajo un árbol me senté en el columpio a mecerme por un instante.

Hacía cuanto tiempo que no venía al parque a disfrutar algo tan simple como mecerme en un columpio... ¿Pero por qué no venía aquí? Si siempre tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo...

-Así que no has perdido los modales, Rakugamon. -me dijo un sujeto.

Al ver que no volteaba hacia él, el sujeto ese me tomó del hombro y comenzó a gritarme.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Rakugamon-sama! -me dijo.

Volteé y me horroricé al ver al mismo monstruo que nos había atacado en el bus.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que nos atacó!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para intentar escapar de ese sujeto pero, como si de magia se tratara, me vi frente a frente con él de nuevo.

-¿A dónde va, Rakugamon-sama? ¿No quiere ayudarme a eliminar a los hijos del elegido? ¿Y Torkaimon-sama?

-¡No... no entiendo por qué me llamas Rakugamon-sama! -grité horrorizado. -¿Y quién es Torkaimon-sama?

Ese demonio del martillo me apretó con sus manos al escuchar eso último.

-¿Que quién es Torkaimon-sama? ¡Nuestro jefe! ¡El único! ¡Aquél al que llevaríamos a ser el rey del Digital World!

-¡No entiendo de qué me hablas! -grité mientras forcejeaba para tratar de escapar.

-Seguramente te encontraste con los Vigilantes y te dieron el olvido permanente... -dijo ese sujeto. -Pero no te preocupes que aquí te ayudo a recordar...

Ese ser del martillo comenzó a narrar una historia que parecía más sacada de la ficción o de un programa de televisión que otra cosa...

-Torkaimon-sama es aquel al que vamos a hacer el rey del Digital World. Él te dio el poder para convertirte en un Digital Monster. Los tres causábamos destrozos en todo lugar al que fuéramos, asesinatos, destrozos, extorsiones, secuestros... ¡Todo! ¡Todo eso hacíamos y más! ¡Para poder estar listos cuando los niños Elegidos vinieran!

No sé ni de cómo pudo haber sacado esa historia, pero como si fuese una película dentro de mi mente, pude ver cada uno de los escenarios que ese sujeto me relataba... Asesinatos, secuestros, asaltos... no... no podía ser cierto... ¿Yo allí haciendo esa clase de cosas? Aún viéndome con otro aspecto, me sentía como si fuese ese mismo... Incluso vi a un monstruo con uniforme de policía y yo clavándole una espada...

De pronto pude ver entre esas figuras a un niño de roca, me abrazaba, me defendía, me salvaba, a un enorme hombre con figura de león... Ahora lo recordaba todo... A Torkaimon, el maldito Digimon que me había hecho la vida imposible durante más de seis meses, a Gargadomon, aquel Digimon que asesiné con mis propias manos, a Gotsumon, uno de los pocos que quiso defenderme a pesar de todo el mal que había hecho... Parecía una especie de película que bombardeaba todos mis recuerdos de golpe, no soportaba tantas imágenes de un solo tiro...

-¡Suéltame, maldito Onagimon! -no pude evitar gritar.

-¿Eh? -dijo Onagimon sin soltarme todavía. -¡Eso no era olvido permanente! ¡Sólo estabas fingiendo! ¡Vamos! ¡Volvamos a ser el antiguo equipo de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon!

-¡Eso nunca, maldito! -grité de nuevo. -¡No pienso volver a hacer daño a inocentes! ¡Así que vuelve al Digital World y déjame a mí en este lugar!

Onagimon se puso furioso al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Así que no quieres volver a ser el viejo Rakugamon-sama de antes, ¿eh?! Pues entonces cumpliré tus órdenes...

No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero un pequeño destello eléctrico que recorrió todo mi cuerpo provocaba un intenso dolor que no me dejaba ni pensar coherentemente. Mis gritos parecían gustarle a Onagimon quien no dejaba de hacer ese misterioso ataque...

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon al llegar a la zona.

-¡Ayúdame... Gotsumon...! -grité con mis pocas fuerzas.

Gotsumon shinka... Leomon... así fue como pudo volver a evolucionar mi amigo de roca.

-¿Qué? -preguntó furioso Onagimon. -¿El Digimon de roca ya puede evolucionar? ¡Maldición! ¡Torkaimon-sama no me había avisado de esto!

-Eso es porque Daisuke y yo vencimos a tu "Torkaimon-sama". -contestó Leomon. -¡Juu-Ou-Ken!

Lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que distrajo a Onagimon, me soltó dejándome caer al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke *pi*? -preguntó un encapuchado, quien por su tic pude reconocer como Piccolomon-sama.

-Un poco, Piccolomon-sama... -dije intentando levantarme.

-Venga, Daisuke-kun, aquí le ayudaremos. -dijo Gaomon por su manera de hablar.

-Maldición... ¡yo me largo! -gritó Onagimon desapareciendo de la zona.

-¿Estás bien, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon en su etapa de niñez.

-U... un poco...

Pero el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas nos alertaron.

-Hay que huir de aquí. -dije. -Los humanos no pueden verlos por aquí.

-¿Pero qué pasa, Daisuke? -preguntó Piyomon. -¿Por qué debemos irnos?

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! -dije. -¡Síganme!

Corrimos (a pesar de mis heridas) hacia otro rincón de la ciudad, en un callejón detrás de unos botes de basura, donde los policías no pudieran buscarnos. Los Digimon incluso pudieron ver a los uniformados pasando por la zona...

-¿Quiénes son esos, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon en voz baja.

-Son policías. -contesté. -Con el alboroto que hemos armado seguramente pensarán que algún terrorista hizo algo en la zona y deberán estarlo buscando.

-¿Cómo pudo recuperar sus recuerdos, Daisuke-kun? -preguntó Gaomon.

-Gotsumon me pidió en sueños que lo recordara. -contesté. -Además... Onagimon me obligó a recordar nuevamente...

-¿Y lo recuerdas todo? -me preguntó Gotsumon.

-Sí, lo recuerdo todo... -dije a punto de llorar. -Lo primero que vi fue la muerte de Gargadomon... Y es horrible...

Gotsumon lo único que pudo hacer es entregarme aquel pañuelo que le había dejado como recuerdo para secarme las lágrimas...

_Continuará..._


	13. OK, todo el mundo de pie

**13.- OK, todo el mundo de pie**

-¿Te sientes mejor, Daisuke? -preguntaba Gotsumon preocupado.

-Sí... un poco... -dije secándome las lágrimas con el pañuelo. -Es que... el ver de nuevo la muerte de Gargadomon de golpe en mis recuerdos... no sé todavía si puedo vivir cargando ese peso...

-Espero que puedas, Daisuke *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon asentando su báculo en el suelo. -Porque te necesitamos a ti y al resto de Niños Elegidos para la batalla que se avecina *pi*.

-Me lo imaginaba, -contesté seriamente. -desde que Onagimon intentó atacarme, sabía que tramaba algo malo.

-Bien, y por eso queríamos que... -dijo Piyomon.

-No creo que sea buena idea tratar de esos asuntos en público. -dije interrumpiendo a Piyomon. -Debo buscar un lugar seguro donde pueda llevarlos a todos.

-¿Y no podemos andar por las calles? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-¡Claro que no! -dije seriamente. -Si los humanos los ven rondando por las calles como si nada, se alarmarían y causarían un pánico mundial.

-Ya quiero quitarme esta capa. -contestó Kamemon.

-No te aconsejaría eso. -contesté. -No al menos que lleguemos a mi casa.

Salí del callejón para asegurarme que ningún policía estuviese cerca y me topara con problemas mayores.

-No hay nadie. -dije a los Digimon. -Podemos salir.

Por fortuna mi casa estaba a una cuadra del callejón, por lo tanto no tuvimos ningún problema en llegar hasta el frente.

-Bien, quédense aquí. -dije. -Yo les avisaré cuando puedan subir.

Entré a la casa y solo vi a mi madre viendo la televisión en la sala.

-Ya vine madre. -dije saludándola.

Mi madre se levantó del sofá y me dijo:

-No deberías salir de casa... Escuché patrullas cerca de la casa. Seguramente debe haber algún ladrón cerca de aquí. Pero qué bueno que regresaste sano y salvo a casa.

-Sí, madre. -le contesté. -¿Dónde está Ayano-chan?

-Debe estar en tu cuarto. -me dijo. -Como tu televisión es la única donde pueden ver las caricaturas...

-De acuerdo, estaré en mi cuarto. -le contesté.

-Voy a avisarle a tu padre sobre los sucesos de la ciudad. -me dijo mi madre. -Este vecindario es muy peligroso.

Subí a las escaleras y miré fijamente a mi madre a pesar de que ella no me veía. Al final de cuentas, ella era mi madre, pero... ¿podría contarle todo lo que hice con tal de rescatarla? Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, logré escuchar las risas de Ayano. No había duda, estaba en mi cuarto.

-Ayano-chan... -dije al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto. -Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo, así que me temo que deberás apagar la tele e ir a tu cuarto.

-Pero... onii-chan... -dijo Ayano protestando. -Ya sabes que sólo aquí puedo ver la tele y...

-Lo sé, lo sé. -le dije. -Pero tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y no puedo distraerme con nada. Por cierto, conseguí los boletos.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Ayano cambiando su gesto de enojo a uno de alegría. -¿Cuándo va a ser, Daisuke-niichan?

-Este sábado y domingo. -le contesté. -Te los dejo para que los cuides.

Gracias a ese truco, pude deshacerme de mi hermana. Acto seguido tomé mis sábanas, las amarré unas con otras haciendo un nudo y lancé una de las puntas por la ventana.

-¡Gotsumon! -grité mirando a Gotsumon desde la ventana. -¡Ya pueden pasar! ¡Los que puedan volar no necesitan escalar por las sábanas!

Piccolomon-sama, Piyomon y Patamon hicieron caso a esa recomendación, y sólo tuvieron qué volar para llegar a mi cuarto. En cambio Gotsumon, Kamemon y Gaomon tuvieron que usar las sábanas para llegar a la ventana. Después de que todos llegaran sanos y salvos a mi cuarto, todos los Digimon se quitaron sus capas dejándose mostrar por "primera vez" ante mí.

-Por fin podemos quitarnos esto... -dijo Gaomon aliviado.

-Bien, Daisuke... -dijo Piyomon al fin. -Creo que podemos preguntarte todo lo que necesitamos saber.

-Díganme... -contesté aún sin saber qué querían preguntarme.

-Daisuke, tú que fuiste aliado de Piccolomon *pi*, -comenzó a hablar Piccolomon-sama. -seguramente habrás estado al tanto de los planes que tenía ese demonio en contra de los Niños elegidos *pi*.

-Esto... verán... yo... -comencé a titubear, no por querer ocultar algo, sino por recordar amargos momentos. -En parte estuve al tanto, ya que me designó comandante de sus tropas.

-Entonces seguramente sabrás por qué Onagimon está en el mundo humano. -infirió Kamemon.

-Me temo que no tengo idea. -dije con la cabeza baja. -Lo único de los planes que teníamos estaban pensados para eliminar a los niños en el Digital World. No contemplaba nada de visitar el mundo humano. Ni mucho menos entiendo a qué se refirió Onagimon con eso del "hijo del elegido".

-¿Eh? -preguntaron todos al escuchar lo último. -¿De qué hablas, Daisuke?

-De algo que me dijo Onagimon cuando me atacó hace unos minutos. Dijo algo sobre que tenía que unirme con él para destruir al "niño del elegido"...

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Gotsumon. -Pero... ¿qué podría ser eso del elegido?

-No tengo idea... -dije... -Supongo que no les puedo ser de mucha ayuda yo solo.

-En eso tienes razón *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama. -Debemos buscar al resto de Niños Elegidos cuanto antes *pi*.

-Pero es riesgoso salir de aquí. -contesté. -Además si los llevo a todos, estaremos en peligro.

-Si hubiera alguna forma de traerlos aquí... -dijo Patamon.

-¡Lo hay! -dije sonrientemente al venirme una idea por la cabeza, y me senté frente a la computadora.

Prendí la computadora y después de introducir mi nombre y contraseña, abrí el mensajero instantáneo.

-¿Qué es ese icono de "Archivo"? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-¿El que tiene una forma de engranaje naranja? -dije. -Son tres personas agarradas de la mano. Y es el logo de Ubu...

-No me refiero a ese. -dijo Gotsumon, y acercándose a la pantalla señalando el directorio "Archivo" del escritorio.

-Este... verán... -dije titubeando.

-Son los planes que Torkaimon te dejó a cargo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-¿Eh? -dije asustado. -¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Siempre que hablamos sobre Torkaimon o sobre sus aliados, te pones a actuar de esa forma. -dijo Gotsumon. -Te conozco muy bien y sé cuando ocultas algo.

-Ahora que hemos vencido a Torkaimon, creo que no puedo ocultarte nada. -contesté aliviado. -Así es, Gotsumon. Este directorio contiene muchos de los planes que Torkaimon nos entregaba a mí y a Onagimon para que las cumpliéramos a cabo.

Abrí el directorio y le enseñé a los Digimon todos los planes de Torkaimon, los cuales ya se sabían de memoria. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver uno que tenía fecha del lunes (ayer). Todos comenzamos a hacer cuentas y caímos en la conclusión que la hora en que había llegado dicho archivo coincidía con el instante en que tuvimos la última lucha con Torkaimon.

Abrí el archivo y nos encontramos con información sumamente importante, la cual decía así:

"Aquí te entrego los planes que deberás realizar en el mundo humano, Onagimon. Los niños se han reunido, pero no todos llegaron al Digital World. El otro también vive en la misma ciudad donde capturamos a Rakugamon, y seguramente no lo sepa, así que te será fácil encontrarlo. Cúidate de los Vigilantes de la Frontera, y apúrate, que a mí no me queda más tiempo..."

-¡Esto es información muy útil, Daisuke *pi*! -gritó Piccolomon-sama sumamente emocionado. -¡Ahora estaremos un paso adelante de Onagimon!

Entre los planes, estaba el llevar a toda una tropa de Bakemon al mundo humano, y en cuanto encontraran al niño, encerrar a todos los habitantes de la zona en algún lugar espacioso para comenzar la dominación del mundo humano.

-¡Esto es... bastante feo...! -dije... -¡No hay tiempo qué perder! ¡Debemos reunir a los demás!

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? -preguntó Gaomon.

-De eso me encargo yo, pero necesitaré su ayuda para inventar una excusa.

Todos los Digimon asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, comencemos. Espero que todos estén conectados...

Me conecté al mensajero instantáneo, y después de esperar la lista de amigos, vi que los cuatro a los que necesitábamos estaban ahí frente a sus computadoras.

-¡Lucky! -grité. -¡Los cuatro están ahí! ¡Ahora, a convencerlos de que vengan aquí!

Los Digimon se alegraron al escuchar que podrían venir a mi casa. Abrí una ventana para que los cinco pudiéramos charlar, y...

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough (Daisuke) dice:

_Hola amigos... jejejej..._

Akiba-san ¿Clases? Para nada (Akio) dice:

_¿Eh?_

_¿Daisuke?_

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Así es, señorito. El mismo._

Mizuki Granger (Mizuki) dice:

_¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke?_

Bunnies and hearts - Saya y Diva (Rina) dice:

_¿Estás ahi, Mizuki-chan?_

Mizuki Granger dice:

_Sí, estoy ahí, Rina-chan._

_Aunque quisiera saber qué es lo que quiere Daisuke._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_¿Qué? ¿No puedo saludarlos y charlar un momento?_

_Por cierto..._

_¿Dónde está Hiroshi?_

Hiroshi Abe (Hiroshi) dice:

_¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren?_

_¿No se puede dormir la siesta a gusto?_

Akiba-san ¿Clases? Para nada dice:

_Es lo mismo que queremos saber Daisuke._

Bunnies and hearts - Saya y Diva dice:

_Mis padres quieren que nos vayamos de la ciudad, dicen que está volviéndose peligroso._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_¿Durmiendo a esta hora, Hiroshi?_

_¿Qué estás diciendo, Rina?_

Al ver Gotsumon mi reacción en la computadora, preguntó: ¿Ocurre algo, Daisuke?

-Dicen los padres de Rina que quieren salir de la ciudad.

Mizuki Granger dice:

_No lo creo Rina._

_Mis padres no han dicho nada sobre irnos, no pueden..._

Bunnies and hearts - Saya y Diva dice:

_Mamá es la que quiere irse._

_Pero papá y yo no queremos._

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Mis padres no me dejan salir de casa..._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Pues esto es importante y espero que puedan venir a mi casa hoy en la tarde._

Akiba-san ¿Clases? Para nada dice:

_¿Hoy? Yo no puedo ir, me toca preparar la cena. Pero mañana sí podré_

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Yo tampoco puedo, mi tía viene de visita hoy y tenemos que estar toda la familia.¿Puedo ir mañana?_

Mizuki Granger dice:

_Y yo le dije a Rina que la llevaría a pasear por el parque._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_¿Entonces no pueden hoy?_

_¿Qué tal mañana en la mañana?_

Bunnies and hearts - Saya y Diva dice:

_¿Y es muy importante?_

-¿Qué les invento? -pregunté a los Digimon para convencerlos de venir a casa.

-¿Y si le dices que queremos verlos? -preguntó Kamemon.

-Claro que no puedo decir eso. -dije. -No me creerían para nada, además me tacharían de loco.

"Espero que esto funcione", pensé, y comencé a teclear.

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Bueno, sí es importante. Son unas actividades que la maestra nos encargó a todos por vacaciones._

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_No tenía idea de esas actividades._

Mizuki Granger dice:

_Ni yo tampoco._

_Además, el botijón de la clase nos habría avisado._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_A mí tampoco me avisaron, me enteré por unos compañeros, incluso me dejaron una copia de la actividad, y se ve que es bastante..._

Bunnies and hearts - Saya y Diva dice:

_¿Qué? ¿Más tarea? Ya no quiero más, estas no van a ser vacaciones..._

Akiba-san ¿Clases? Para nada dice:

_¿Y tú ya hiciste algo?_

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Todavía no, quería consultar con ustedes cómo la harían._

Akiba-san ¿Clases? Para nada dice:

_Con lápiz y papel, ¿no crees?_

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Siempre tan bromista, muchacho._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Entonces... ¿podrán venir mañana?_

Mizuki Granger dice:

_Yo sí puedo, y seguramente Rina también._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Perfecto._

_Aquí está la ubicación de mi casa por si no la encuentran:_

_.com/maps?site=Valley+City&country=Soap&id=320455813434&sat=on_

_Es la que marqué con el círculo rojo, la de dos pisos._

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Estaremos allí desde temprano._

Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:

_Bien, bueno me tengo que retirar, hasta mañana..._

Me desconecté del mensajero y les dije a mis amigos Digimon:

-Éxito. Vendrán mañana.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Piyomon emocionada. -No puedo esperar a ver a Rina de nuevo.

-Me preguntó qué hará Akio-san. -dijo Gaomon.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Daisuke *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama felicitándome.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber servido por tanto tiempo a Torkaimon-sama...

Bajé la mirada, apagué la computadora y prendí la tele.

-Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon al verme de nuevo.

A pesar de que habíamos vencido a Torkaimon, parecía que ese pasado aún me estaba siguiendo, no podía enterrarlo por más que quisiera, y Rakugamon, el Digimon que me había "obsequiado" mi antiguo jefe para realizar sus trabajos sucios me lo recordaba muy a menudo. Por otro lado, mi mente estaba inquieta, como si la derrota de Torkaimon nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si en alguna parte del mundo humano o del Digital World siguiera mis pasos y en cuanto me descuidara, lanzara su golpe.

La noticia en la televisión despejó mis pensamientos. La reportera mencionaba sobre un ataque a un bus en el que afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido. Lo que llamaba la atención era que todos los afectados mencionaban haber visto a un monstruo con forma de demonio verde con un enorme martillo.

-Maldición... -dije en voz baja. -Onagimon está causando destrozos en el mundo humano.

-Ojalá podamos regresarles los recuerdos a los demás. -dijo Kamemon.

-Creo que iré a darme una ducha. -dije mientras me dirigía al armario y recogía mis ropas. -Luego buscaré la forma de hacer que nos traigan varios platos de comida. Seguramente estarán hambrientos.

Fui al comedor y vi un recado de mi padre que decía: "Daisuke, Ayano: Fui con su madre a cenar al centro histórico. Volvemos más tarde, Daisuke, prepárale la cena a Ayano."

Dejé la nota en la mesa y me fui al baño. Preparé el agua fría (con el calor que hacía, no iba a meterme a un sauna) y me metí a la tina.

-Me pregunto si de verdad mi padre es tal y como Gargadomon y Piccolomon-sama lo conocían... Intrépido, valiente... Incluso burló a Torkaimon años atrás... No lo creo...

Al terminar la ducha me dirigí a mi habitación, y antes de llegar a tocar la perilla de la puerta, logré escuchar unas carcajadas muy familiares. Inmediatamente me alarmé.

-¿Podría ser... Ayano-chan?

Abrí la puerta, y pude ver a mi hermana menor sentada sobre mi cama viendo la televisión, y pegados en la ventana los Digimon completamente inmóviles.

-¡Ayano! -grité furioso. -¡Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin antes pedirme permiso!

-¡Pero onii-chan, tú estabas en el baño! -dijo Ayano temerosa.

Pero más alarmado estaba de que Ayano hubiera descubierto a los Digimon. Así que cerré la puerta de mi habitación y le dije:

-¿Y no te dan miedo esos...? -señalando a los Digimon en fila.

-¿Esos peluches? -preguntó Ayano. -Para nada, pero están todos inmóviles, y algunos muy feos.

-¿Fe... feos? -pregunté pensando en que se refería a Gotsumon. Conocía bien su carácter y sabía que se molestaría si alguien le decía "feo".

-Sí... -me dijo mi hermana, y señalando a Gotsumon dijo. -En especial éste.

-¿¡ A quién le llamas "feo"!? -gritó furioso Gotsumon.

Los gritos de mi hermana se escucharon a lo largo de la cuadra. Afortunadamente mi padre invitó a mi madre a cenar esa misma noche, de lo contrario tendría que darles una tremenda explicación. Tuve que darle una larga explicación a Ayano de quiénes eran esos seres que estaban pegados a la ventana, de dónde habían llegado y cómo comentarle los tres días de mi desaparición.

-¿Entonces... quiénes son? -preguntó Ayano recuperándose todavía del impacto del grito.

-Pues... éste que parece un montículo de rocas se llama Gotsumon. -comencé a relatar. -Este que parece un perro azul se llama Gaomon... ésta que parece un loro enorme y rosado se llama Piyomon... Este que parece tener un disfraz de tortuga con casco se llama Kamemon... éste que parece... pues... un conejo naranja se llama Patamon... y éste que parece un peluche rosado se llama Piccolomon... sama... sama... cierto, jejeje...

-No estamos muy contentos con nuestra descripción, Daisuke *pi*. -contestó molesto Piccolomon-sama.

-¡E... eso no importa, Piccolomon-sama! -dije.

-¿"Sama"?- preguntó Ayano. -No parece que Piccolomon requiera un título como ése.

-¡Espere Piccolomon-sama! -dije asustado para evitar que Piccolomon-sama se enfureciera. -No le haga mucho caso a Ayano... Y sí Ayano, todo lo que ha hecho por el Digital World le han hecho ganar el título de "sama".

-¿Digital World? -preguntó Ayano, estaba claro que por más que intentara darle una explicación seria y razonable, no me iba a ser posible en cinco minutos.

-Te contaré toda la historia mañana, si me ayudas a preparar la cena para todos nosotros, y luego lavar los platos para no levantar sospechas de mamá y papá. Ah, y si no le dices a ellos.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Ayano.

Como Ayano era tres años menor que yo, tuve qué preparar la comida yo solo. Unos huevos con jamón seguramente serviría para todos. Un enorme sartén y a preparar la cena se había dicho. Los Digimon, Ayano y yo cenamos frente a la televisión de mi habitación, y después de terminar, lavar los platos, el sartén y guardar el sobrante por si a los demás les daba hambre en la noche o para la mañana cuando me sería casi imposible sacar tanto alimento sin que mis padres pensaran algo raro, Ayano se fue a su cuarto a dormir, y nosotros con tanta comida, también nos dispusimos a dormir.

-No es necesario que duermas en el suelo, Daisuke. -me aconsejaba Gotsumon.

-No te preocupes, amigo. -le dije. -Ustedes son los huéspedes y tengo qué atenderlos como se merece. Además ya estoy acostumbrado al suelo... Gotsumon.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nuevamente.

-Tenía entendido que mi sentencia al olvido permanente era irrevocable... ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de decisión?

-El mismo jurado del Seigi no Palace nos envió aquí para devolverles sus recuerdos y pelear contra Onagimon.

-Ahora lo entiendo... ¿y cómo iban a hacer eso? No creo que exista una pócima mágica que lo logre...

-De hecho podría considerarse como una *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon-sama.

No entiendo de dónde sacó lo que yo estaba hablando, pero me mostró unos tubos con una especie de líquido rojo. Lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue que el que me enseñó tenía una etiqueta con el nombre "Hiroshi Abe".

-Estos son todos sus recuerdos. Todo lo que recuerdan de los Digimon y el Digital World está contenido en estos tubos *pi*.

-¿Puedo ver mi tubo, Piccolomon-sama? -pregunté curioso.

-Por supuesto *pi*, pero el tuyo en realidad eran dos tubos, seguramente por conocer mucho más sobre el Digital World que el resto de tus amigos *pi*. ¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

-Los tubos con tus recuerdos... -dijo Piccolomon-sama. -están vacíos *pi*.

-Pero yo misma los vi, Piccolomon-sama. -dijo alarmada Patamon. -Los cuidé celosamente y todos los tubos estaban llenos, incluso antes de que encontráramos a Daisuke.

-¿Podría ser... que esos tubos se vaciaron cuando empecé a recordar todo sobre ustedes? -pregunté.

-Seguramente... -dijo Piyomon. -La bolsa donde los guardamos no tiene ningún rastro de sus recuerdos.

-Lo más probable es que sea así. -dijo Gotsumon. -Si aunque sea una gota de esos preciados recuerdos llega a derramarse o a extraviarse, esos recuerdos nunca podrán recobrarse.

-Entonces hay que cuidarlos como a nuestras propias vidas... -dije. -De la misma forma que un recuerdo preciado.

Apagamos la luz y nos dedicamos a dormir, o al menos yo no podía. Sentía que alguien me estaba observando sigilosamente y que en cualquier instante podría pegar su ataque. Después de alrededor de una hora, supuse, me acerqué hacia la ventana y me dediqué a mirar mi barrio en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado únicamente por una bella luna llena.

Me senté en el balcón y suspiré. Miré mi Digivice y lo que noté fue algo interesante: Rakugamon estaba "deshabilitado por el administrador". No entendía a qué se refería, además... no era algo que pudiera afectarme, para el caso prefería que fuese mejor así... si era lo que creía que esa leyenda quería decir...

-¿Por qué no te duermes, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon llegando hacia mí.

-Quería... sólo quería contemplar la noche... -dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es bonita la noche en tu mundo... -me comentó Gotsumon.

-A mí me gustaba más las noches en el Digital World. -dije. -El brillo de esa pirámide flotante de color verde y esas tres lunas en el cielo... me daba mucha más tranquilidad que el bullicio de mi mundo. Aunque, con Torkaimon enviándome a cumplir sus negocios sucios, nunca había podido apreciarla como ustedes lo pueden hacer.

Escuchamos el pitido del tren cruzando las vías cercanas a mi casa.

-¿Eso es un Trailmon? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-No, Gotsumon. -le dije. -Es sólo un tren común y corriente. Los Digimon no son parte de nuestra vida diaria.

-¿Te has subido a los trenes de tu mundo? -me preguntó mi amigo de roca.

-Nunca... -le contesté.

-¿Y eso?

-Los trenes de mi ciudad no sirven para transportar gente... sólo llevan mercancías de una ciudad a otra. La gente prefiere ir en sus propios automóviles o viajar en autobús... como en donde me rescataste... Son más rápidos que un tren.

-Esta es la primera vez que vengo a tu mundo, Daisuke. -comenzó a relatarme Gotsumon. -Llegué aquí y el bullicio de la ciudad me dejó asustado... Pero a la vez quería saber en dónde estabas, y cómo era tu mundo... Daisuke, ¿algún día me enseñarás tu mundo?

-¡Por supuesto! -le contesté. -A lo mejor le encuentres el lado bello a mi mundo que los mismos habitantes hemos olvidado.

Miré hacia la calle y me encontré con dos sujetos extraños. Y digo extraños porque no es normal ver a dos personas vestidas de traje y corbata a las 2 de la madrugada sin protección. Seguramente los dos habían sentido mi presencia pues en un instante los dos voltearon a mirarme fijamente por varios segundos.

-¿Vistee, Jerry? -preguntó uno. -¿Vistee quién ees?

-Claro que lo vii, Harry. -dijo el segundo. -¡Es el ex-comandante Rakugamon!

-¡Maldición! -grité al escuchar la manera de hablar de los dos y la manera en la que me llamaron. -¡Son de la tropa de Bakemon!

-¿Qué dijiste, Daisuke? -preguntó alarmado Gotsumon.

En ese momento los dos "humanos" se quitaron sus disfraces dejando ver su verdadero aspecto de sábanas blancas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -pregunté desafiantemente.

-Nada, comandantee... -dijo uno de ellos. -Sólo queremos saludarlo y llevarnos los recuerdos de los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Eso nunca! -grité sacando mi Digivice.

Como si conociera la combinación necesaria, inmediatamente apreté los botones de aquel artefacto... pero...

-¿Qué... qué pasa? -grité.

-¿De qué? -preguntaba Gotsumon.

-¡No puedo evolucionar! -dije asustado.

-¿Le gustó el regalito que le dejó Onagimon? -preguntó un Bakemon.

-¿Qué clase de regalo? -pregunté.

-¡Esa descarga eléctrica en realidad servía para desactivar a Rakugamon, comandante! -contestó el otro.

-Maldición... -dije en voz baja.

Ahora recordaba ese sentimiento de dolor en mi ser... el mismo que sentí el instante en que Rakugamon se hizo parte de mí. Hasta ahora sabía defenderme gracias a Rakugamon, pero esta vez, quizás de ahora en adelante, todo parecía indicar que esto se terminaría aquí.

-Magical Fire. -gritó Piyomon volando hacia la ventana, quemando a uno de los Bakemon.

-¡Jeerry! -gritó su compañero.

-Air Shot. -dijo Patamon, lanzando una bola de aire la cual atravesó el "cuerpo" del otro Bakemon.

Los cuerpos de ambos Digimon se desintegraron, seguramente yéndose hacia otro camino, seguramente se transformarían en un Digitama o lo que fuera...

-Los pudieron detener a tiempo, Patamon y Piyomon. -dijo Gaomon felicitándolas.

-Yo... creo que me iré a dormir... -dije con la mirada baja. -Además esos Bakemon eran soldados de bajo rango.

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon-sama.

-No sé si les pueda ser de ayuda, Piccolomon-sama. -dije triste aún.

-¿Pero qué pasa, Daisuke? -preguntaba Gotsumon.

-¡No puedo evolucionar! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! -le grité a Gotsumon.

-Pero Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon. -¿No me decías que odiabas a Torkaimon? Rakugamon era uno de sus sirvientes, probablemente y hasta sea mejor que te desvincules con todo lo que te recuerde a ese demonio.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -contesté. -Pero... Rakugamon se había vuelto como una parte de mí... sé que con él hice cosas malas, y que muchas de ellas me arrepiento... pero... siento que he perdido una parte de mí... Es como sentirme indefenso...

-Debemos buscar a los otros niños cuanto antes... -dijo Gotsumon antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Silencio todos! -grité acercándome a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a mis padres preocupados por mí, pensando que la explosión se escuchó cerca de mi habitación, creyendo que algo me había pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, papá... -dije fingiendo preocupación.

-Este barrio ya no es seguro... -dijo mi madre.

-Primero los secuestros y ahora las explosiones... -dijo mi padre nuevamente. -Espero que no intenten hacernos nada...

-Creo que mejor es hora de dormir. -dije para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación cuanto antes.

-Buenas noches, Daisuke. -dijo mi madre abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente, mamá, papá. -contesté, y cerré la puerta, no quería que supieran que guardaba a seis monstruos digitales bajo mis sábanas.

_Continuará..._


	14. Descifrando: El hijo del elegido

**14.- Descifrando: El hijo del elegido**

-¡Daisuke! ¡Despierta Daisuke! -gritaba Gotsumon aquella mañana del miércoles.

-No mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela... -dije medio dormitando aún.

Tomé mi Digivice el cual estaba a un lado mío y miré la hora.

-¿¡Ocho de la mañana!? -grité alarmado. -¡Maldición! ¡Hay que comer, vestirme y... y...! Esperen... que estoy de vacaciones...

-Tranquilízate, Daisuke. -decía Piyomon.

-Cierto, cierto. -dije tranquilizándome .-Si los llegan a descubrir, no saben en la que me voy a meter.

-Pero... tu padre es el gran Kaito Yanami *pi* -contestó Piccolomon-sama. -No creo que se enfade si nos ve a todos.

-Cierto... -contesté. -Primero se alarmará, luego me preguntará de dónde los saqué a ustedes y desconfiará mucho más de mí...

-¿Pero qué tienes con tu padre *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon-sama.

-¿Usted va a estar también como Gargadomon? -contesté. -Eso es un asunto del cual no me gusta hablar para nada...

-Kaito Yanami era un héroe para nosotros *pi*. -rebatía Piccolomon.

-¡Pero para mí no lo es! -grité. -¡Él sólo está ahí cuando me regaña o cuando algo pasa conmigo! ¡Si se llega a enterar que los estoy hospedando se pondrá furioso, y si le digo todo lo que hice en el Digital World, no me imagino lo que pensará hacer!

-¡Daisuke! -gritó mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Ya está listo el desayuno!

-Mi mamá... -dije asustado pensando en que había escuchado toda mi conversación con los Digimon. -¡Ya voy mamá! Apúrense, no hagan ruido... ¡En unos momentos voy, mami!

Corrí hacia el armario, y debajo de mi vestimenta encontré un recipiente tapado, en el cual había guardado suficiente comida como para que los Digimon pudieran desayunar.

-Lamento tener que irme tan temprano, pero en unos minutos regreso.

Le puse cerrojo a la perilla de la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar al cuarto y me dirigí al comedor.

-Ayano... mamá... papá... ¿Qué hacen vestidos así? -pregunté al verlos con sus trajes, vestidos y zapatos, además de estar perfectamente peinados.

-Le comenté a tu padre que quería dar un paseo en familia por toda la ciudad. ¿Quieres venir, Daisuke? -preguntó mi madre.

-Quisiera... pero quedé de juntarme con unos amigos hoy en la mañana... -contesté.

-¿Por qué nunca quieres venir con nosotros Daisuke? -gritó enfadado mi padre. -Siempre que Ayano y yo queríamos salir en familia, nos salías con que estabas cansado, o debías hacer deberes escolares, o algo por el estilo.

Recordé por un instante que esas eran las excusas que inventaba a menudo para poder irme al Digital World y poder servir a Torkaimon-sama... pero esta vez era diferente...

-Déjalo Kaito. -dijo mi madre. -Daisuke está en edad de hacer amistades, además no llevamos mucho tiempo en la ciudad, debe conocer un poco más sobre las personas con las que se relaciona a diario en clases.

-De acuerdo, Misuzu... -dijo mi padre intentando contenerse. -Pero la próxima debemos salir todos juntos, y la próxima vez vas a cancelar todos tus asuntos y nos vamos en familia.

-Me gustaría conocer Wet Island... -dijo Ayano emocionada.

-Dicen que es una maravilla de poblado con una playa preciosa. -dije. -Y no como las aguas contaminadas de aquí que le llaman "playa". Por cierto papá, ¿no deberías ir a trabajar?

-Tienes razón Daisuke. -me dijo mi padre. -Hace unos días me di un paseo por la playa de la ciudad y estaba muy contaminada... debe ser producto de los derrames petroleros de las sondas cercanas. Y sí, debería ir a trabajar, pero siendo el gerente de la agencia Tsubaki, me dí una escapada y preferí estar algo de tiempo con la familia. Aunque sí iré, pero más tarde.

-Entonces Daisuke... -dijo mi madre. -¿Te vas a quedar en casa?

-Sí. -contesté. -Ellos van a venir aquí en unos minutos más.

-Sólo cuídate, no dejes que alguien entre en casa. -dijo mi madre finalmente.

Me senté al comedor, y después de disfrutar un suculento desayuno a base de cereal y pan tostado con mermelada y digerirlo con una amena plática, fui a despedir a mi familia. Al cerrar la puerta sentí un sentimiento de alivio. Corrí inmediatamente a mi habitación a ver cómo los Digimon, después de comer, veían con atención la calle a pesar de que habían encendido el televisor para entretenerse un poco.

-¿Qué hacen amigos? -pregunté.

-Disfrutando estas cosas raras de este árbol. -me dijeron- ¿No tienen carne o pizza?

-En el mundo real las pizzas no brotan de los árboles. -comenté decepcionándolos un poco.

-Tu mundo me decepciona un poco, Daisuke. -dijo Gotsumon a modo de broma.

-Eres un glotón, ¿verdad, Gotsumon? -le contesté de la misma manera.

Nuestra "a punto de realizarse" discusión fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

-Deben ser ellos. -contesté. -Escóndanse, no quiero que los vean aún.

Salí de mi habitación, y después de observar por la mirilla de la puerta principal de mi casa, pude ver a los cuatro reunidos.

-Pasen, pasen. -dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Sabes lo que es esperar con el calor de la mañana, ¿no, Daisuke? -preguntó Akio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora mismo prendo el aire acondicionado. ¿Quieren unas bebidas?

-Por supuesto... -dijo Rina con sus protestas de siempre. -Tengo mucho calor.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina después de haberlos acomodado en el comedor.

-----------------------------------------------------

_-Pero no puedo dárselos así como si nada. -dije. -No me creerán si les digo qué es en verdad._

_-No hay otra forma *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama. -Deben tomárselo todo sin que quede un solo rastro en el tubo._

_-¿No podría mezclarlo con alguna bebida para que no sospechen nada?_

_-Con jugo de naranja me parece *pi*. Pero su efecto desaparece si lo haces con jugo de limón *pi*._

-----------------------------------------------------

Tomé los tubos que Piccolomon-sama me había otorgado y los vacié uno por uno a cada vaso de jugo de naranja, procurando recordar a quién iba dirigido cada bebida.

-Antes que nada, les mentí. -dije mientras llegaba de la cocina al comedor. -En realidad no había ninguna actividad escolar.

-Entonces, ¿para qué nos citaste aquí? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, -me dijo Mizuki. -y a Rina casi le amargas el día diciendo que hay una actividad escolar muy complicada.

-Antes que nada... quisiera decirles que mi nombre es Daisuke Yanami, y hasta hace unos días, era comandante de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon.

Al escuchar eso mis amigos, algunos no sabían ni qué decir. En cambio otros, como Akio, comenzaban a reírse.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -preguntaba Hiroshi.

-Eh... esto... -dije. -En un momento vengo.

Corrí directo a la cocina y en una charola llevé las bebidas a mis amigos. Me aseguré de darles su vaso correcto para que no sucediera algo extraño. Les aconsejé que se lo tomaran hasta el fondo y que no dejaran ni un poco en el vaso, mientras...

-En un momento regreso. -dije mientras corría a mi cuarto rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó, Daisuke *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon-sama.

-Ya está todo, Piccolomon-sama. -contesté. -Vamos rápido.

-¿Y tus papás? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-No están aquí, así que podemos aprovechar. -contesté. -Vamos.

Los siete (los Digimon y yo) corrimos hacia la primera planta a ver lo que sucedía. Vimos que apenas terminaban sus bebidas cuando dije:

-Después de que se terminen esas bebidas, estoy seguro que recordarán a estos personajes.

-No somos personajes, somos seres digitales. -dijo Gotsumon.

-Como sea, total, ahora mismo no recuerdan quienes son ustedes. -le contesté en voz baja al oído.

-¿Dijiste algo Daisuke? -preguntó Mizuki.

En ese instante, los cinco acompañantes se silenciaron por un momento, como si aquella escena se detuviera en ese preciso momento entre incógnita y revelación.

-Eh... ¿qué es todo esto? -preguntaba Hiroshi mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Los recuerdos están haciendo efecto *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama contento.

-¿Eh? ¿Piccolomon-sama? -dijo Rina reconociendo inmediatamente a la bola rosada.

-¿Me recuerdas, Rina? -preguntó Piyomon.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo. -contestó Rina.

Mis amigos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a abrazar a sus Digimon, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo antes de volverse a ver. Aunque habían pasado únicamente dos días desde que regresáramos al mundo humano, para todos nosotros, incluyéndome a mí, esos días fueron una eternidad.

-Los reencuentros los pueden dejar para otro momento *pi*. -aconsejó Piccolomon-sama. -Daisuke tiene algo qué decirles *pi*.

-Cierto. Aquí tienen unas copias con un supuesto plan de Torkaimon para hacer estragos en el mundo humano.

-¿Qué? -dijo Rina alarmada. -¿Dices que ese Digimon tan feo sigue vivo?

-Tanto como vivo no. -dije. -¿No viste como Leomon lo venció?

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Es Onagimon. -contesté. -Onagimon está aquí mismo en Ciudad del Valle, y estas hojas eran parte de su plan. Indican cómo debe someter al mundo humano hasta encontrar al "niño del elegido".

-¿Niño del elegido? -preguntó Akio. -¿Podría estar relacionado contigo?

-No lo creo. -dije. -Me encontré ayer con él, y me hubiera reconocido, en todo caso no podría serlo.

-A ver, déjame leer estas hojas. -dijo Mizuki.

Mizuki, como el resto de los demás niños, pusieron una cara de extrañados al ver aquellas hojas.

-Eh... Daisuke. -dijo Rina.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté. -¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Con qué tipografía pusiste esta nota? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Pues con la predeterminada... -contesté extrañado.

-O esta es una mala broma, o la escribieron en idioma extraterrestre. -dijo Akio enseñando la nota.

Al ver perfectamente la nota caí en lo que estaba pasando. Yo era el único de los niños en entender el famoso Digialfabeto. Para mí era de lo más normal, seis meses siendo aliado de Torkaimon me habían permitido aprender muchas cosas sobre el Digital World, y ese era otro de los pequeños detalles que debía aprender.

-Eh... se me había olvidado que no podían leer ese idioma. -dije avergonzado rascándome la cabeza.

-¿Eso... eso es un idioma? -preguntó Rina. -Más bien parecen puros garabatos...

-¡Oye *pi*! -contestó enojado Piccolomon-sama. -¡No ofendas nuestro modo de escribir!

-Ya, ya, Piccolomon-sama. -dije intentando calmarlo. -Este no es momento para enfadarse. Hay otras cosas más importantes.

-Verán... -dijo Gotsumon para evitar una pelea. -Onagimon quiere sitiar toda la ciudad donde viven ustedes para poder encontrar al hijo del elegido. Tenemos qué evitar a toda costa que intente hacer algo similar.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Por ahora sólo ha enviado a todas las tropas armadas de Torkaimon. -contesté. -Pero no pasará mucho hasta que Onagimon decida presentarse e intentar atacarnos.

-Lo bueno es que tenemos a todos de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-No a todos. -contesté apenado. -Ese maldito Onagimon me "robó" a Rakugamon. En eso no podré serles de ayuda...

-Pero me tienes a mí, ¿o no, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-¡Eso es cierto! -dije contento. -Leomon es muy fuerte, y si pudiste vencer a Torkaimon, con Onagimon no será nada del otro mundo.

-Bien *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama. -Mi trabajo aquí se ha terminado *pi*. Sólo debía entregar a los Digimon y a los recuerdos de todos ustedes para poder seguir peleando.

-¿Entonces se va al Digital World? -pregunté.

-Así es, Daisuke *pi*. -contestó. -¿Tienes una computadora cerca *pi*?

-Por supuesto, lo acompañaré. -contesté y lo llevé a mi habitación.

-¡Cuídese, Piccolomon-sama! -gritaban efusivamente el resto de Digimon para despedirlo.

Mientras yo iba a mi habitación a acompañar a Piccolomon-sama, el televisor de la sala se encendió de pronto. Conociendo a mi madre, seguramente había puesto el temporizador para poder ver sus telenovelas. Pero el canal sintonizado mostraba otras cosas, entre ellas el parque principal siendo atacado por una horda de ogros verdes.

-Hasta luego, Daisuke *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon-sama. -Espero que puedan encontrar a ese hijo del elegido antes de que Onagimon lo haga.

-Haremos todo lo posible, Piccolomon-sama. Así que vaya al Digital World sin cuidado.

Piccolomon-sama desapareció frente al monitor de la computadora, e instantes después pude escuchar el grito de mis amigos diciendo: "Ven rápido a la sala, Daisuke". Corrí como de rayo a la sala para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la televisión y ver lo que las tropas armadas de Torkaimon estaban causando en la ciudad.

-Vamos, Daisuke. -me aconsejó Gotsumon.

-Por supuesto. -contesté.

Mientras algunos íbamos montados sobre Birdramon, otros iban sobre Unimon. El camino hacia el parque principal era muy largo, y en autobús o a pie nos sería imposible llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar al parque principal, podíamos ver destrozos por todos lados, árboles destruidos, bancas fuera de sus lugares y lo que más nos llamaba la atención: hordas de Goblimon atacando a diestra y siniestra a todo lo vivo y lo inerte, comandados por un Ogremon. Tanto Birdramon como Unimon se apersonaron frente a la multitud de Goblimon, haciendo que éstos retrocedieran. Pero mis amigos no dejaron que los Digimon malignos se salieran con la suya, haciendo gala de sus más poderosos ataques.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ogremon. -¡Se suponía que los Niños Elegidos no iban a recordar nada de sus pasados!

-Pero aquí estamos, listos para vencer a los que intenten destruir la ciudad. -contestó Akio. -¡Gaogamon! ¡A lo tuyo!

-¡Spiral Blow! -gritaba Gaogamon a la vez que con una especie de tornado saliendo de su boca dejaba fuera de combate a varios de los Goblimon.

Pero esos Goblimon eran insistentes, un poco extraño para lo que según conocía sobre su naturaleza. Incluso pude percatarme que intentaron atacar a una familia que se encontraba en las inmediaciones del parque...

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué son estas cosas? -preguntó Misuzu.

-¡Tengo miedo! -gritaba Ayano.

-¿Digimon? -murmuraba Kaito. -¿Pero cómo es posible que estén por aquí?

-¡El Elegido está aqui! -gritó un Goblimon. -¡A él!

Las hordas de Goblimon comenzaron a rodearlos sin temor, pero...

-Juu-Ou-Ken. -gritó Leomon a la vez que con su poder lanzaba a varios de los Goblimon al suelo.

Kaito pudo ver cómo aquel justiciero se mostraba frente a los cientos de Digimon que causaban destrozos por la zona.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Leomon. -contestó Kaito.

-Debería irse de aquí, señor. Este lugar no es seguro para ustedes. -dijo Leomon.

Los humanos tomaron esa recomendación y se alejaron del lugar. Pero Leomon no estaba preparando para un ataque por la espalda.

-Ha-Ou-Ken. -gritó Ogremon mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a Leomon por la espalda.

Leomon apenas tuvo tiempo para sacar su espada y detener su ataque, arrastrando a éste varios metros detrás.

-¿Atacando por la espalda, Ogremon? -dijo Leomon.

-Para atacar no importa por dónde hacerlo, estúpido Leomon. -contestó Ogremon emocionado.

Ambos Digimon se enfrascaron en una enorme pelea, mientras el resto de mis amigos trataban de detener a los pocos Goblimon que quedaban. Afortunadamente al ver que no podían hacerles frente, se retiraban de a poco, dejando a Leomon y a Ogremon solos peleando.

-Meteor Wing. -dijo Birdramon atacando a Ogremon.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ogremon. -¡Esto no es justo!

-¿No dijiste que para atacar no importaba por dónde hacerlo? -dijo Leomon. -¡Shi-Shi-Ou-Maru!

Leomon lanzó un corte de su espada, hiriendo gravemente a Ogremon. Los Goblimon, escondidos detrás de los árboles, corrieron a auxiliar a su jefe inmediato.

-¡Maldito comandante Rakugamon! -gritó un Goblimon. -¡Se supone que debía estar de nuestro lado!

-Se supone. -contesté llegando hacia ellos. -Pero no me gusta formar parte de una rebelión.

Los Goblimon corrieron asustados llevándose a su jefe. Mientras Gotsumon y el resto de Digimon se sentaban a descansar después de pelear.

-Debemos... irnos... pronto... -dijo Gaomon.

-Lo sé... -dije. -Esas personas a las que salvó Leomon eran mi familia. Espero que no me hayan visto...

-Entonces vámonos rápido a casa... -decía Gotsumon todavía cansado.

-Creo que todos deberíamos irnos. -comentó Hiroshi.

-¿Pero qué le diremos a nuestros padres? -preguntó Rina.

-La verdad... -dije resignado. -Me temo que no podemos ocultar esto por más tiempo.

Llevé caminando a Gotsumon a mis espaldas. Por fortuna llevaba su capa, así podía cubrirlo para evitar que la gente se asustara al verlo. Por supuesto, esperaba a las críticas de las personas que nos veían pasar, quienes nos veían sin parar. A pesar de que era bastante incómodo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran mal.

Llegamos a casa, pidiendo que mis padres no hubieran llegado antes que yo.

-Bien, Gotsumon. -dije. -Creo que podremos entrar por la puerta de la casa.

Abrí la puerta, haciendo que primero pasara Gotsumon y de último yo. Al entrar, vimos que la casa estaba totalmente iluminada, y en el sofá, mi padre...

-¿A dónde fuiste, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre severamente.

-Esto... yo... -dije a punto del susto.

-Dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa. Entonces, ¿a dónde saliste? ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña? -preguntó de nuevo. -Tu madre y yo te vimos en el parque con esos monstruos extraños. ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?

-----------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos, un ¿Digimon? caminaba confundido, aturdido y asustado a la vez. De un extraño color azul y con un pequeño cuerno cerca de la nariz, unas orejas largas hacia atrás, una cola enorme y una mancha amarilla en la cabeza, caminaba confundido en las calles de algún vecindario de Ciudad del Valle. Al llegar a una tienda de abarrotes, se metió al puesto y le preguntó al dependiente.

-¿Dó... dónde estoy?

El dueño del local, al verlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar al ver semejante monstruo. El grito del señor asustó demasiado al "Digimon" haciéndolo correr despavorido del local.

Ese Digimon siguió caminando cuidándose del nuevo mundo en el que estaba. Lo único que recordaba antes de despertar en el mundo humano era que un fuerte tornado había azotado la región donde vivía. Pero lo que más le confundía era que al despertar en el mundo humano, en sus manos tenía uno de esos "dispositivos sagrados", como los conocía.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -preguntó alguien.

-¿Quién es? -dijo asustado el Digimon y volteó a su alrededor.

-No pareces ser alguien de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon. -contestó un Hagurumon. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás ayudando a los Niños Elegidos?

-No sé de qué hablan. -volvió a decir asustado el Digimon. -No... no entiendo nada...

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es un Digivice! -gritó otro Hagurumon. -¡Es un aliado de los Niños Elegidos! ¡Atánquenlo!

-¡Déjenme en paz! -gritó el Digimon al verse acorralado en un poste de luz.

_Continuará..._


	15. Los diarios de Rina y Mizuki

**15.- Los diarios de Rina y Mizuki**

Llegamos a casa, pidiendo que mis padres no hubieran llegado antes que yo.

-Bien, Gotsumon. -dije. -Creo que podremos entrar por la puerta de la casa.

Abrí la puerta, haciendo que primero pasara Gotsumon y de último yo. Al entrar, vimos que la casa estaba totalmente iluminada, y en el sofá, mi padre...

-¿A dónde fuiste, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre severamente.

-Esto... yo... -dije a punto del susto.

-Dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa. Entonces, ¿a dónde saliste? ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña? -preguntó de nuevo. -Tu madre y yo te vimos en el parque con esos monstruos extraños. ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?

_Bien, sé que me mereceré un fuerte regaño por haber escondido este enorme secreto a mi padre, pero antes de mostrarles la regañiza de mi vida, quisiera mostrarles cómo viven los demás. Rina, Akio, Hiroshi y Mizuki. Han sido catorce capítulos en los cuales he mostrado cómo me han acontecido estos movimientos tanto en el mundo real como en el Digital World. Sin embargo, sé que he dejado en segundo plano a los demás, por ese motivo quisiera mostrarles cómo los demás van a vivir teniendo a sus Digimon en el mundo real. Espero les guste, no ha sido nada fácil investigar ese asunto._

_Pero... ¿es necesario que yo lo cuente todo? ¿Por qué no mejor... que lo hagan ellos? O en este caso, **que lo hagan ellas**..._

_----------------------------------------------------_

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. ¿De verdad Patamon está aquí? ¿De verdad? No puedo creer que hasta hace unos pocos días no recordaba nada sobre mi amiga, pero ahora gracias a Daisuke habíamos recuperado lo que nos hacía falta.

-Oye, Mizuki. -me dijo Patamon mientras la cargaba y caminaba en la calle.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

-¿Por qué me llevas abrazada? -me preguntó preocupada.

-No puedo dejar que vayas volando junto a mí. -contesté dándole una buena explicación. -Además estás tan preciosa, tienes el pelaje como el de un gato.

-Me gusta que me lleves abrazada, Mizuki. -me dijo Patamon acomodándose en mis brazos.

-Al menos puedo cargarte como un peluche y decirle a mis padres que me lo regalaron. -mencioné.

-Oye, Mizuki... -preguntó mi amiga Patamon. -¿Me extrañaste?

Me detuve frente a un edificio en construcción, tomé aire y le contesté.

-Seré sincera. En estos dos días en que perdí la memoria, sabía que me faltaba algo. Pero no recordaba qué era. Ahora sé que ese algo eras tú.

-Daisuke hizo un excelente trabajo cuidando de nosotros. -contestó Patamon. -Hasta se ofreció a cuidarnos en su casa hasta que los encontráramos.

-¿De... de verdad? -bajé la cabeza y pregunté.

-¿Qué tienes, Mizuki? -preguntó Patamon al ver mi cara triste.

-Es que... en la escuela, Daisuke era muy reservado. No hablaba con nadie y menos con alguno de nosotros... Lo poco que sabíamos era que al poco tiempo de que su familia llegó a la ciudad, su madre había sido secuestrada.

-¿Estás preocupada por lo que le pasó a Daisuke? -preguntó Patamon en un tono que dejaba insinuar algo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Patamon? -dije asustada por lo que trataba de decirme Patamon. -¡No era eso! Es solo... que Daisuke ha estado haciendo muchos méritos... ha cambiado desde que regresamos del Digital World.

-¿Como si tratara de reparar el daño que hizo cuando era aliado de ese Digimon llamado Torkaimon? -me preguntó Patamon. -A lo mejor quiere compensar el mal que ha hecho con lo poco que tiene: Gotsumon y su conocimiento del Digital World.

-No lo culpo... -contesté. -Creo que si me hubiera puesto en su lugar, y fuese mi madre la que estuviese en esos aprietos, habría hecho lo mismo.

-No justifico lo que Daisuke hizo hace algún tiempo, pero entiendo lo que quiso hacer... -contestó Patamon. -¿Pero tú confiarías en mí?

-Claro que sí. -contesté. -Pero al menos sé que no estoy sola.

Habíamos caminado varias cuadras hasta que al fin llegamos a mi casa.

-Bien, ésta es mi casa. -dije señalando la casa de dos pisos que se aparecía frente a nosotros. -¿Entramos?

-Por supuesto. -me contestó Patamon.

Entramos a casa, y la primera persona que nos saludó fue la señorita Kaede, la sirvienta que mi madre había contratado para encargarse de las labores del hogar mientras ella trabajaba en el despacho de abogados.

-Buenas tardes, Mizuki-ojousan. -me dijo Kaede.

-Buenas tardes, Kaede. -le contesté con respeto. -¿Ha visto a mi madre?

-No, señorita Mizuki. -me contestó Kaede. -La señora Chiba avisó que no iba a llegar a comer a tiempo, pero que por compensación, saldrá más temprano de su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, Kaede. -le dije respetuosamente.

Kaede-san miró fijamente a Patamon, y por un instante me sentí asustada.

-Mizuki-ojousan. -me dijo Kaede. -Usted sabe que a la señora no le gusta que traigan animales a casa. Y menos algo tan raro como este gato gordo.

-¿Gato gordo? -preguntó Patamon, haciendo caer todo el plan que habíamos montado para evitar que nos descubrieran.

Por un instante pensé que Kaede se alarmaría, pero su reacción fue diferente.

-¡Qué precioso está, Mizuki-ojousan! -dijo Kaede abrazando y tomando de las mejillas a Patamon. -¿Es su mascota?

Lo único que pude ver fue la cara de molestia de Patamon al sentir cómo le jalaban las mejillas.

-No tanto como mi mascota. -dije. -Es más como mi amiga.

-¿Y desde cuándo la tiene? -me interrogó Kaede.

-Desde hace algunos días. -le dije. -Espero que a mamá le guste.

-Yo creo que su señora madre sí le dejará tener a este precioso gato. -me dijo Kaede. -Usted ha sido una niña muy buena en todos estos años que la conozco. La señora se puso muy mal en estos días que estuvo secuestrada y casi mueve cielo y tierra para encontrarla a usted. Incluso fue a ver al padre de usted.

-Sí... secuestrada... -contesté un tanto rara al recordar que hasta hace unas horas no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. -Voy a estar en mi cuarto.

-¿Se va a arreglar para la tarde? -preguntó Kaede.

-¡Cierto! -mencioné recordando mis planes para hoy. -¡Rina va a venir hoy! ¿Puedes prepararme el agua tibia?

-En unos minutos lo haré, señorita Mizuki. -contestó Kaede tan amable como siempre lo era. -¿Va a querer algunos entremeses con su comida?

-Con un poco de té, por favor. Y prepare algo para Rina.

-Con mucho gusto.

Abrazando a Patamon, caminé hacia mi habitación. Noté que se había dormido en mis brazos, así que la acosté sobre el colchón y la dejé dormir tranquilamente. Pero se despertó muy pronto, porque...

-¿Va a venir Rina a tu casa? -preguntó Patamon.

-Así es. -contesté mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y las dejaba bajo la cama.

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. -insinuó Patamon mientras se tendía sobre mi cama. -Podría decir que son más que amigas.

-Adivinaste, Patamon. -dije aliviada. -Rina y yo somos medias hermanas.

-¿Medias... hermanas?

-Somos hijas del mismo papá, pero no de la misma mamá. Por eso llevamos apellidos distintos, ella es Inoue, como mi papá, y yo soy Chiba, como mi mamá.

-No sabía eso. -me dijo Patamon.

-Sólo espero que hoy salga bien, mejor que en veces pasadas... -dije angustiada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿A dónde vamos, Rina? -preguntaba Piyomon insistentemente.

-¡Ya te lo dije! -le contesté. -¡Vamos a ir a mi casa!

-¿Y por qué debo llevar esta capa? -me preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Porque no puedo dejar que te vean! -contesté nuevamente. -En este mundo eres como un pájaro enorme con un color raro y que habla.

-De acuerdo... -contestó resignada Piyomon.

Habíamos avanzado unas cuadras,doblando por aquí y por allá.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? -pregunté.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Piyomon emocionada.

-Recuerdo haberte invitado hace días a mi casa,¿no? -le contesté.

-¿Y podré conocer a tu mamá y a tu papá? -me preguntó.

-Bueno... tanto como conocerlos no sé si se pueda... -dije apenada rascándome la cabeza. -Recuerda que debo buscar la manera de que mis papás no se asusten al verte.

-De acuerdo... -volvió a decir resignada.

-No te preocupes. -le dije para tranquilizarla. -A lo mejor y hasta te aceptan allí.

-Oye, Rina... -me preguntó. -¿Qué hiciste en estos días en que no recordabas nada?

-Yo... -comencé a rememorar lo que había pasado hasta ahora. -La verdad no recordaba que te hubiera conocido... De no ser por la insistencia de Daisuke de ir a su casa...

-¿Por qué decidiste tomar la misma sentencia de Daisuke? -me preguntaba a cada rato.

-Bueno, yo... -comencé a titubear.

Por un instante no había reconocido eso hasta ahora, sin embargo me había dado cuenta que intentaba entender a Daisuke de una forma que los demás no comprendían, como si... como si... No, eso no podía ser... Daisuke no era como los demás, no era un buen deportista, ni era muy aplicado en las clases, pero...

-¿Qué te pasa, Rina? -insistía de nuevo Piyomon.

-¡Nada, nada! -contesté apurada. -Bien, hemos llegado a casa.

Nos detuvimos frente a una modesta construcción. No era de dos pisos o más como la de nuestros vecinos, pero para nosotros, era suficiente, sólo tres en casa, o cuatro con Piyomon. Al entrar a la casa, pude ver que mi mamá estaba atendiendo a unos clientes de su negocio de bienes raíces en una habitación que había amueblado como oficina.

-¡Rina! -dijo mi mamá desatendiendo a sus clientes por unos minutos. -¿Cómo te fue en la casa de tu amigo?

-Muy bien. -contesté inmediatamente. -Aunque creo que tendré mucha tarea para estas vacaciones.

-¿Entonces, no irás a visitar a tu hermana Mizuki? -me preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Sí voy a ir! -contesté obvia. -También pienso ver cómo haremos todas esas actividades.

-Me gusta que te lleves bien con tu hermana. -me contestó.

-Sí, claro... -dije algo harta pero sin que mi mamá se diera cuenta.

-Ve a vestirte, que tu papá viene al rato a llevarte.

-Sí, mamá. -contesté antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, pero...

-¿Qué es eso que tienes detrás de ti? -me preguntó mi mamá.

-¿¡Eso!? -dije alarmada. -Eso es... es...

-Soy un loro enorme, y hablo. -dijo Piyomon.

Al escuchar eso, me quedé helada, pensando que mi mamá no iba a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? -dije apresurada para distraer la atención de mi mamá.

-Yo sí te daría permiso... pero tu padre... -contestaba pensativa mi mamá. -Ya veremos, pero recuerda siempre limpiar sus... desperdicios.

-Trataré de hacerlo. -contesté arrastrando a Piyomon a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y dije...

-Por poco y no la libramos...

-Lamento haber hablado pero... -contestó triste Piyomon.

-No te preocupes. -le dije. -Hasta se te ocurrió algo para que mi mamá no sospechara algo malo. Gracias Piyomon.

-Rina... ¿Mizuki es tu hermana?

-Del mismo padre... -contesté después de tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -insistía Piyomon.

-Yo tampoco lo sé... pero eso es lo que me dicen siempre mis papás... -dije con la cabeza baja.

-¿Y te van a llevar con ella? -preguntó de nuevo Piyomon.

-Sí... aunque para ser sincera no me gusta ir con ella... -dije triste.

-Pero te llevas muy bien con Mizuki, ¿por qué no te gusta ir con ella? -preguntó Piyomon.

-No es por ella, a ella la admiro mucho... más bien es por otra cosa... -dije triste nuevamente, esperando que Piyomon no hiciera más preguntas sobre eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quieres llevar a tu loro rosado? -preguntó mi papá desde adentro del automóvil.

-Sí, papá. -dije mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad a Piyomon.

-¿Pero no crees que está demasiado grande para ser un loro común y corriente? -preguntó de nuevo mi papá.

-Es de raza grande. -inventé contenta.

Mi mamá nos despidió con un efusivo saludo. No entendía por qué no quería venir con nosotros, pero bueno, al final lo iba entendiendo de a poco... Al fin habíamos llegado a la casa de Mizuki, e inmediatamente fui recibida por la sirvienta de la casa.

--------------------------------------------------

-¡Rina! -contesté alegremente.

-¡Mizuki! -me dijo Rina.

Ambas nos abrazamos como siempre lo hacíamos, y la acompañé a mi cuarto mientras mi mamá y nuestro papá intentaban "hablar"...

-¡Qué bueno que por fin podemos estar juntas otra vez! -dije.

-Sí, a mí también me agrada. -dije con un tono que no correspondía con lo que había dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -contesté para no desanimarla. -Espero que hoy no vuelvan a hacer lo mismo...

Mientras Patamon y Piyomon se sentaban frente al televisor, nosotras hablábamos sobre lo que había sucedido...

-Y pensar que hasta hace unos días Daisuke quería matarnos... -dije para romper la tensión.

-Pues tanto como querer matarnos, a mí no me parece del todo. -contestó Rina.

-Tienes razón, como le comentaba a Patamon hace poco, si me hubiera pasado algo como eso, no sé qué habría hecho...

-¿Pero... y su padre? -preguntó Rina. -¿No se supone que su padre viajó al Digital World?

-Lo más probable es que Daisuke no lo supiera hasta hace poco. -contestó Piyomon.

-¿Eh? -pregunté. -¿Qué es lo que dices, Piyomon?

-En todo el Digital World lo conocemos, o al menos hemos escuchado su nombre. -contestó Patamon. -Si no se enteró de él, seguramente fue porque Torkaimon nunca se lo dijo.

-Tengo una pregunta, Rina. -dije recordando lo que dijo Patamon. -¿Por qué quisiste tomar la misma sentencia de Daisuke?

-Eh... yo... -dijo Rina avergonzada.

-¡Estás sonrojada! -grité al ver sus mejillas rojas. -¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tu insistencia por el bien de Daisuke no era común!

-¡No es cierto, Mizuki! -gritó mi hermana molesta. -Es sólo que...

-¿Sí? -volví a insistir.

-Creo que... que tiene algo especial... -finalmente Rina soltó la sopa.

-¿Especial? -pregunté insistiendo.

-Es decir... -decía Rina algo apurada. -en el Digital World hablaba como si conociera lo que hacía o a dónde debíamos ir. A pesar de que en ocasiones duda de lo que sabe hacer, cuando lo reconoce, pareciera que está dispuesto a todo. No era tan malo como lo pintábamos todos...

-¿Te gusta Daisuke? -pregunté asombrada al escuchar tantas palabras positivas sobre Daisuke.

-¡No lo digas en voz alta! -gritó. _*17_

Pero la voz alta no era mía ni de Rina, sino de nuestro papá y mi mamá, quienes entre sus discusiones no se daban cuenta que nosotras estábamos escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían. Muchas palabras duras y terriblemente fuertes, como por ejemplo que por culpa de Rina, mi padre había abandonado a mi madre.

-¡No...! -gritó Rina. -¡Otra vez no!

Rina salió corriendo abriendo la puerta y gritando:

-¡Dejen de pelear de nuevo!

Rina salió corriendo de la casa, y tanto Piyomon, como Patamon y yo, salimos a la calle a buscarla. Mientras salíamos de casa, podía percibir cómo mis padres seguían discutiendo, como si echarse la culpa uno al otro resolviera todos los problemas, incluso sin darse cuenta de aquellos "monstruos".

-¡Rina! -gritaba para tratar de encontrarla.

-¿Dónde estás Rina? -preguntaba Patamon.

Piyomon, quien voló unos metros arriba para cubrir un poco más amplio, pudo divisar a Rina llorando en una esquina.

-¡Ya la vi! -dijo.

-¡Sí! -contesté.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez volvían a discutir por mi culpa. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca quería que mi padre o mi madre me llevaran a casa de Mizuki, porque siempre que llegaban, terminaban en una discusión como esa, en la que me señalaban de todo lo malo que ellos hacían.

-Quiero irme lejos... -dije mientras apoyada cerca de un poste de luz me secaba las lágrimas.

-¡Rina! -gritaban Mizuki, Piyomon y Patamon quienes se acercaban.

-¡Déjenme en paz! -grité. -¡No quiero regresar nuevamente a esa casa, ni a la mía!

-¡Rina, por favor! -me intentaba consolar Mizuki.

-¡No! -grité nuevamente. -¡Yo tengo la culpa de que mi papá y tu mamá se peleen cada vez que voy a tu casa! ¡Si me largo lejos de aquí, quizás y dejen de pelearse!

-Rina... no te sientas así... -intentó consolarme mi hermana.

Pero un fuerte impacto cerca de la cuadra nos distrajo a las cuatro. Pudimos notar que una horda de sábanas blancas (las cuales algún momento Daisuke nos había mencionado que se llamaban Bakemon) se dirigían justamente a la cuadra donde vivía Mizuki, por lo que preocupadas precavidamente fuimos hacia allá. Y nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, los Bakemon estaban causando destrozos en la casa y un personaje muy conocido (y odioso) para todos hacía su aparición...

-¡Onagimon! -gritamos las cuatro.

-Vaya, vaya. -nos contestó sarcásticamente. -Esta no es la casa de los hijos del elegido, pero sí es la de uno de esos Niños.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Onagimon? -gritó Mizuki.

-Causar destrozos, eso es lo que me gusta hacer. -contestó burlonamente.

Mizuki hizo evolucionar a Unimon, mientras que Piyomon hizo lo mismo convirtiéndose en Birdramon. Unimon lanzaba proyectiles de su cuerno para ahuyentar a los Bakemon, mientras...

-Rina... -dijo Birdramon. -Quiero pelear contra Onagimon.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -gritó este sujeto.

-¡Meteor Wing! -gritó mientras de sus alas lanzaba proyectiles de fuego.

Pero Onagimon fue más ágil y pudo esquivar sus ataques, incluso saltó por los postes lanzando un fuerte martillazo a Birdramon, lanzándolo a los suelos.

-¡Kekekeke! -reía Onagimon. -¿De verdad eso es lo que puede hacer ese pollo gigante?

-¡Birdramon! -grité acercándome a mi compañera quien apenas se levantaba. -¡Resiste!

-Eso intento, Rina... -me decía Birdramon aún con fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Pude ver que en la casa donde Onagimon seguía causando destrozos, seguían mi padre y la mamá de Mizuki.

-¡Déjalos en paz, Onagimon! -grité.

A pesar de que se pelearan a diario y que en ocasiones sus palabras me hirieran, Mizuki era a final de cuentas mi media-hermana y no iba a dejar que sus padres sufrieran daño alguno. Pero el colmo fue cuando Onagimon llegó a ellos e intentó atacarles.

-¡¡¡Basta!!! -grité fuertemente esperando a que Onagimon los dejara.

Un halo de luz aparentemente rosada me cubrió, una fuerte sensación cálida recorría todo mi cuerpo. Y mi Digivice volvió a alumbrarse, lo tomé con mis manos y logré leer una leyenda que decía: "Inserte Digisoul aquí para continuar".

-¿Di... Digisoul? -pregunté en voz baja.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Maldita sea... -refunfuñaba Onagimon.

Cerré uno de mis puños y pude notar cómo aquel halo de luz de color se concentraba en ese lugar, deduje en ese instante que eso era lo que el Digivice llamaría "Digisoul". Al pasar esa mano en el Digivice, pude ver que reaccionó por completo, y algo en Birdramon estaba pasando... Ese halo de luz lo envolvía, y de un instante a otro se hizo más intenso evitando ver adentro. Al irse bajando la intensidad de la luz, pude ver a otro Digimon. Esto prácticamente era lo que había pasado con el Digimon de Daisuke, pero esta vez parecía ser diferente.

-¿Ga... Garudamon? -gritó Onagimon al ver al "nuevo" Digimon.

-Si intentas causar daño en el mundo de donde vienen los niños, atente a las consecuencias, Onagimon. -dijo Garudamon con una voz más recia que la que conocía.

Parecía un hombre pájaro, un poco más pequeño que Birdramon, pero su apariencia me recordaba un tanto al Leomon de Daisuke. Onagimon con su agilidad, intentó atacar a Garudamon, pero éste fue más rápido, lanzándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.

-Shadow Wing. -Garudamon aprovechó mientras su oponente seguía en el suelo para lanzar su ataque especial.

-Maldito... -eso fue lo único que pudo mencionar Onagimon antes de desaparecer... o al menos eso creí que había hecho.

Al parecer el esfuerzo de Garudamon fue muy fuerte que en vez de regresar en Piyomon, regresó en una forma totalmente diferente, y mucho más pequeña como si fuera una pequeña planta.

-¿Estás bien? -corrí para auxiliar a mi amiga.

-Un poco. -me dijo en esa forma (la cual luego me enteré que se trataba de Pyocomon).

La abracé, y miré hacia la casa de Mizuki, la cual vi cómo auxiliaba a su mamá y a nuestro padre.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Rina. -dijo mi padre abrazándome.

Muzki intentó abogar por mí, incluso quiso reunir a sus padres.

-Creo que le deben una disculpa a Rina por lo de hace rato. -dijo.

-Tienes razón, mi cielo. -contestó mi papá.

-Creo que esa discusión no tenía sentido. -dijo la mamá de mi hermana.

-Al fin y al cabo, ambas son mis hijas, y a las dos las quiero por igual, aunque no pueda estar con una de ellas el tiempo que quisiera. -dijo mi padre.

-¿Entonces piensan regresar pronto? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Eso no se puede. -dijo su mamá. -Nosotros decidimos que seríamos más felices si vivíamos separados.

-¿Sabes Mizuki? -preguntó mi papá. -Me gustaría que vinieras a visitarnos un día de estos, aprovechando que estás de vacaciones. Eso... si es que tu madre nos permite...

-Por supuesto. -contestó su mamá. -¿Quieres ir?

-Por supuesto que acepto encantada. -contestó mi hermana emocionada.

-Sólo que la casa no es tan grande como esta. -dije bromeando.

Al final, y después de una ligera pero amena explicación sobre dónde habíamos estado las dos durante el fin de semana, todos terminamos de reír. Mientras mi papá y la mamá de Mizuki hablaban tranquilamente, prometiendo no volver a pelear, nosotras cuatro fuimos al parque más cercano a disfrutar el atardecer.

-Qué bueno que todo quedó en buenos términos. -dije meciéndome en los columpios. -Nuestro papá y tu mamá se contentaron...

-Me gustó mucho estar contigo en tu mundo, Rina. -me contestó Pyocomon sentada sobre mi regazo.

-¿Algún día regresarás a ser un Piyomon? -pregunté.

-Sólo si tú lo deseas. -me contestó Pyocomon.

-Mizuki... -dije.

-Dime... -me contestó mi hermana sentada junto a mí en otro columpio.

-Prométeme que no hablarás con Daisuke sobre lo que te dije. -dije avergonzada.

-Te lo prometo. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Que Daisuke se entere por sí mismo.

-Me alegra que seas mi hermana... -dije.

-A mí también... -me contestó.

-Y a mí me gusta haberlas conocido. -contestó Patamon.

Y así, disfrutábamos de la más bella puesta de sol que pudimos haber tenido, pero noté que algo parecía agobiar a Pyocomon.

-¡Ah! -gritó de pronto Pyocomon. -¡Recuerdo que Onagimon mencionó algo sobre los "hijos del elegido"!

-¿Y qué pasó Pyocomon? -pregunté.

-¡Ahora recuerdo que el otro sobrenombre del gran héroe del Digital World, Kaito Yanami, era...!

-¡Era... era "El elegido"! -completó Patamon.

-¿¡Qué dicen!? -gritamos Mizuki y yo al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso.

_Continuará..._


	16. Akio, Hiroshi y el ejército

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Daisuke Yanami -------**

Nombre: Daisuke Yanami

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de diciembre

Digimon camarada: Gotsumon

Color del Digivice: Negro

Daisuke Yanami es un niño común y corriente... Bueno, al menos eso fue hasta tres días después de llegar a su nueva ciudad de residencia: Ciudad del Valle. A los pocos días de llegar es secuestrado junto con su madre por las tropas armadas de Torkaimon, y prometiendo liberar a esta a cambio de una condición: servir a ese jefe demonio y hacerlo regresar a su trono como rey supremo del Digital World.

Daisuke aceptó recibir a Rakugamon como su Digimon "residente en el cuerpo" para poder cumplir esa misión, llevando a cabo muchos actos criminales en ese mundo: secuestros, asesinatos, extorsiones... Pero recibe una misión: eliminar a los Niños Elegidos, un grupo de niños humanos que debían llegar al Digital World algún día e interferirían los planes de Torkaimon. Lo que Daisuke no sabía era que también era uno de esos niños, recibiendo a Gotsumon como su Digimon camarada.

Gracias a Gotsumon y al resto de sus amigos, pudo vencer a Torkaimon y recuperar parte de su vida. Pero su camino no fue fácil, pues tuvo que traicionar a sus amigos y asesinar a quienes le ayudaron. Incluso fue sentenciado a olvidar todo lo relacionado con los Digimon para evitar que pudiera causar más daños.

Ahora que el Digital World le dio una oportunidad más de detener a los secuaces de este demonio, trata de reparar el daño con lo poco que posee: a sus amigos, a su camarada Gotsumon y su enorme aunque a la vez pequeño conocimiento sobre el Digital World.

Daisuke es sencillo a la vez que reservado. No es el más inteligente de su clase, ni el más deportista, pero es ágil, es aficionado a la informática y tiene una mente que muchos estrategas de su edad quisieran tener. Disfruta de las cosas más sencillas de la vida y nunca dudará de dar una mano a las personas y Digimon que aprecia y quiere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**16.- Akio, Hiroshi y el ejército...**

Tres días... imposible que tres días hubieran pasado en un chasquido de dedos... y mucho menos de esa manera... Pensar que hasta había pensado que todo había sido un secuestro, y que hasta hace unas horas no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba y ahora... Gaomon me seguía hacia mi casa.

-Oye, Gaomon... -pregunté para romper la tensión. -¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Eh? Akio-san... -comenzó a narrar Gaomon. -Por supuesto que sí... Cuando dijiste que querías recibir la misma sentencia que Daisuke, me sentí tan mal de no poder hacer nada...

-Bueno... -comencé a divagar. -sólo lo hice para seguir a los demás... Rina y Hiroshi insistieron tanto para eso.

Gaomon no dijo nada, lo único que hacía era jugar con su capa ya desgastada.

-Gaomon... -dije. -Estás muy callado.

-¡Akio-san! -contestó apresurado. -Sólo pensaba... en el buen trato que nos dio Daisuke en su casa para cuidarnos una noche, hasta comimos huevos con jamón y nos dejó dormir sobre su cama... Hasta nos defendió de su hermana menor... Si lo comparo con el Daisuke que conocimos en un principio, podría decir que ha cambiado bastante.

-Ah, ¿sí? -pregunté un poso molesto por el asunto de Daisuke.

-¿Qué te pasa, Akio-san? -me preguntó Gaomon. -Trato de hablar de Daisuke y los demás y ni siquiera te veo tan bromista como siempre...

-No me gusta hablar de Daisuke. -contesté.

-¿Sigues enojado con él? -preguntó.

Respiré un poco, me acomodé la gorra y dije:

-Un poco... -contesté. -Entiendo que está tratando de hacer méritos y que se rebeló contra su jefe... Pero... es difícil olvidar todo lo que hizo contra nosotros... No logro olvidar cuando intentó herir a Rina, o cuando nos mantuvo encerrados... burlándose de nosotros a nuestras espaldas.

-Eso es cierto, Akio-san... -meditó Gaomon. -Sin embargo, creo que debemos reconocer el trabajo que Daisuke ha hecho, sabe mucho sobre el Digital World, y hasta podría ser de bastante ayuda.

-Eso es cierto... -contesté. -Y me da un poco de confianza saber que no puede "evolucionar."... Un poco mal para él, pero creo que es hasta mejor que haya pasado.

Llegamos al terreno donde se ubicaba mi casa, y le dije a Gaomon, ante una casa de apenas un piso y con el patio sin podar:

-Como ves, no es tan bonita como la casa de Daisuke, pero al menos tengo una cama.

-¿Con quién vives? -preguntó Gaomon.

-Con mi papá únicamente. -contesté.

Caminamos entre un poco del pasto sin podar y llegamos a la casa. No había nadie allí, seguramente mi papá estaba trabajando... Al entrar vi en la mesa una nota que decía: "Akio: Prepara tu comida, no llegaré temprano a casa."

-De acuerdo... -contesté. -¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Sí. -contestó Gaomon.

Tomando un sartén y sacando la carne del refrigerador, cosa que asombraba a Gaomon, prendíamos el fuego de la estufa y nos dedicamos a asar las carnes. Tuve que enseñarle a Gaomon una clase de "no tocar la sartén mientras esté en el fuego", y acto seguido lo mandé a preparar algo de jugo de naranja para los dos.

Al terminar nos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos a disfrutar la comida que entre los dos habíamos preparado.

-Akio-san... -preguntó Gaomon. -Daisuke vive con sus padres, ¿por qué tu sólo vives con uno?

-Se divorciaron. -dije como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

-¿Divorciaron? -me preguntó de nuevo.

-Es cuando no quieren vivir juntos. -contesté.

-Entiendo... -me contestó como si entendiera cómo me sentía.

Esa tarde no hubo plática, ni mucho menos algo qué hacer, así que llamé por teléfono a Hiroshi a ver si podía venir a mi casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Kamemon... -pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiroshi?

-¿No te sientes raro teniendo esa enorme concha, ese casco y esa capa? Esta época es de mucho calor.

-La capa me la puedo quitar, pero tendrás que ocultarme en tu Digivice.

-¿Eh? -pregunté.

Hasta ahora no me había dedicado a revisar los menús del Digivice, es por eso que soy tan desatento a este asunto de la electrónica y la tecnología. Al que conocía manejar a la perfección este aparato era a Daisuke, pero no era alguien que quisiera hablar con el resto del grupo que habíamos ido al Digital World.

Entre los menús del dispositivo ese, encontré el que decía "Almacenar Digimon". Lo oprimí, y de pronto, Kamemon quien estaba a un lado mío desapareció. Volteé hacia la pantalla del Digivice y pude ver su rostro allí.

-No es lo más cómodo del mundo, pero no hace calor y nadie me puede ver más que tú. -me contestó desde el Digivice.

-Oye, Kamemon... -pregunté de nuevo. -¿Qué pasó en todo este tiempo que no recordaba nada de ti?

-Verás Hiroshi... -comenzó a narrar mi Digimon. -Piccolomon-sama nos llevó a ver a los Vigilantes de la Frontera cuando descubrieron que Onagimon no estaba en el Digital World. Por eso nos mandaron a su mundo para regresarles sus recuerdos.

-¿Y la sentencia de Daisuke? -pregunté confundido.

-La anularon porque también lo necesitábamos para detener a Onagimon. -contestó Kamemon. -Si los niños no estaban completos, no podrían detenerlo de ninguna forma.

-Entonces Daisuke es importante para todos... -divagué.

Sí. -afirmó mi amigo tortuga. -Su padre, Kaito Yanami, es muy conocido en el Digital World, algunos lo comparan con Yggdrasil.

-¿Quién es Yggdrasil? -pregunté un tanto ignorante. -Lo he escuchado mucho en televisión pero no creo que... Y también Daisuke lo mencionó en algún instante...

-Yggdrasil es nuestro dios. Sus decisiones han sido siempre acertadas, y cuentan que él fue quien nos eligió a todos nosotros.

-No sabía que tuvieran un dios. -contesté. -Su mundo es un poco extraño.

-No hablemos del tuyo, Hiroshi. -contestó Kamemon.

-¿Y qué hizo Kaito, el padre de Daisuke, para que lo comparen con un dios? -pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

-Fue el primero en atacar por la espalda a Torkaimon, o eso es lo que me han contado.

-¿Entonces él también fue su esclavo? -pregunté asombrado.

-No tanto como su esclavo, pues él mismo decidió formar parte de sus tropas.

-¿¡Qué dices, Kamemon!? -pregunté de nuevo. -¿¡Que el papá de Daisuke quiso formar parte de las tropas de ese Digimon malvado!?

-Sólo lo hizo para poder monitorear a ese Digimon desde lo más cerca que se podía. Claro, estuvo respaldado por los Vigilantes de la Frontera, así que muchos de los crímenes que cometió mientras formaba parte de esa rebelión armada estaban justificados. De hecho, fue Gargadomon quien encerró a Rakugamon en esa prisión capsular para que no pudiera causar más daño.

-Vaya, es irónico todo lo que me cuentas. -contesté.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque precisamente Daisuke es quien posee a Rakugamon en estos instantes.

De tanta plática no nos habíamos dado cuenta que mi casa estaba frente a nosotros.

-Oh... ya llegamos... -dije.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta para que me abrieran.

-Hiroshi... qué bueno que llegaste. -contestó mi madre.

-¿Dónde está papá? -pregunté.

-Seguramente debe estar en la base militar. Tú sabes que siempre está ocupado en esos asuntos.

-Ojalá así acabe su insistencia de que siga sus pasos. -contesté.

El timbre del teléfono nos distrajo a todos, yo quien estaba más cerca del teléfono lo contesté.

-Casa de la familia Abe...

-¿Qué clase de ave es? ¿Pingüino, paloma, loro...?

-Akio... espero que no hagas esas bromitas cuando conteste mi mamá o mi papá, porque ahí no te la acabas...

-Jajajaja... no te preocupes. Lo dije porque conozco tu voz a través del teléfono. Oye... ¿no quieres venir al parque que está detrás de la zona militar?

-¿Y no crees que es muy peligroso por ahí?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no! De acuerdo... iré para allá... sólo porque no tengo nada qué hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya se tardó este Hiroshi! -dije un poco molesto.

-Tranquilícese, Akio-san. -me decía Gaomon. -Seguramente vendrá pronto.

Los dos estábamos en el parque que se encontraba detrás de la zona militar. Lo único que teníamos cerca era una colina, y al otro lado la carretera que nos llevaba directo a la capital del país. El parque siempre estaba abierto al público, aunque específicamente ese día nadie había llegado hacia allá. Seguramente era porque estaba retirado de la ciudad, lo cual no me preocupaba mucho, porque la casa de Hiroshi no estaba tan céntrica como la de los demás.

-Oh, ahí estás. -dije al verlo llegando ¿sólo? -¿Y Kamemon?

-Aquí estoy. -pude escuchar su voz proveniente del Digivice que Hiroshi traía en las manos.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para eso? -pregunté algo confundido.

-Kamemon me dijo que podía hacerlo. -contestó Hiroshi. -¿Y para qué traes ese balón?

-Je... sólo quería jugar un poco, además con dos no tiene nada de gracia.

-¡Olvídalo! -dijo Hiroshi. -¡Tú bien sabes que soy malo para jugar!

-¡Vamos! -dije intentando convencerlo. -¡Hasta Daisuke juega! ¡Y eso que no se lleva tan bien con los demás!

-De acuerdo... -contestó. -Pero no te quejes si empiezas a aburrirte.

Y así empezamos. Hiroshi sacó a Kamemon de su "prisión" y decidimos que ambos fueran los porteros, mientras nosotros dos nos disponíamos a correr detrás del balón. Claro está que primero tuvimos que darles a los Digimon una breve explicación de cómo se jugaba.

Por un instante pensé hasta dejarlo ganar, pero viendo sus movimientos algo inusuales y poco convencionales, decidí hacerle hasta darle más pleito de lo normal. Pero Hiroshi no se dejaba vencer, incluso en ocasiones corría más rápido que yo.

Estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la portería contraria, donde se encontraba Gaomon, y lanzó su disparo, un gol que ni Gaomon pudo detener. No podía expresar lo que pasaba entonces, Kamemon y Hiroshi disfrutando su victoria, en cambio Gaomon y yo aceptando que nos habían vencido.

Al terminar, un poco cansados, nos acostamos sobre el suelo mirando el cielo.

-¿Sabes, Akio? -preguntó Hiroshi. -Me desahogué un poco con esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté.

-No me gusta que mi padre me presione que intente estudiar una carrera militar. -me dijo. -Yo estoy interesado en otras cosas...

-Debes hacer lo que tú quieras, no lo que los demás te pidan. -contesté.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso. -me dijo. -Antes te juntabas con los matones del instituto, y hasta trataste mal a Daisuke en sus primeros días de clases.

-Sólo... quería desahogarme... -contesté. -Luego descubrí que habían formas mejores y que no afectaran a los demás, además mi papá me dio mi jalón de orejas. Como es militar...

-¿De verdad? -me preguntó. -Creo que no somos tan diferentes.

-Creo que tengo mi merecido, ¿no? -pregunté.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Daisuke cobró en parte lo que hice en un principio. Creo que no soy nadie para juzgar todo lo que hizo en el Digital World.

-En eso prefiero no mencionar nada. -contestó Hiroshi. -No sabemos las circunstancias por las cuales haya decidido tomar el papel de malo, pero creo que su pasado oscuro ha terminado. Lo que nos queda ahora es cooperar los cinco juntos y seguir contra esos malvados.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Una explosión en las zonas militares sacudió el suelo, distrayéndonos a los cuatro.

-¡Fue en la zona militar! -grité.

-Maldición, y mi padre está ahí. -dijo Akio. -Vamos para allá.

-¿¡Estás loco!? -grité asustado. -¿¡Y si nos hacen algo cuando lleguemos por ahí!?

-No importa, vamos. -dijo Akio seguramente curioso por ver lo que pasaba.

Escalamos con dificultad la colina que separaba al parque de la zona militar. Y agachando la cabeza para que nadie nos viera. Pude identificar a mi padre al frente de un tanque de guerra, y frente a ellos, todo un grupo de "robots".

-¡Na... Nanomon! -dijo Gaomon. -Y son más de 400...

-¿Podrían ser más integrantes de las tropas armadas? -preguntó Akio.

-Seguramente... -dije. -Pero esto ha llegado a grandes rasgos... se han presentado ante militares nacionales... esto será un escándalo en todo el país...

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra explosión.

-Maldición... ¿qué podemos hacer? -dije.

-Detenerlos... no queda de otra... Hiroshi-kun. -me contestó Gaomon.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡No podemos meterlos a ustedes! ¡Ustedes también saldrían lastimados y los militares podrían atacarlos!

-Hay que hacerlo, Hiroshi. -me contestó Akio. -Es mejor eso que dejar que las tropas armadas de Torkaimon sigan causando destrozos en el mundo real. Además... nuestros padres están ahí...

-Creo que no me puedo negar... -dije. -Ve, Kamemon.

-Sí, Hiroshi. -contestó.

Los militares aún seguían tratando de contener a todos los Nanomon, pero sus armas eran inútiles contra esos Digimon.

-DJ Shooter. -lograron escuchar mientras discos compactos se estrellaban contra los Nanomon.

-¿Es otro monstruo? -gritó un soldado intentando apuntar su arma contra Gawappamon.

Gaogamon hizo acto de aparición logrando desviar la bala que iba dirigida hacia Gawappamon con una de sus patas.

-Somos sus aliados, señores. -contestó Gaogamon. -Les pediría que se retiren de aquí si no quieren salir lastimados.

Gaogamon y Gawappamon se lanzaban contra todo contra los Nanomon, pero estos últimos eran numerosos. En un instante, fueron incapaces de contener a todos ellos, que uno de sus grupos se dividió y comenzó a atacar a los armamentos de los militares. Aquel grupo de Nanomon había llegado hasta donde se encontraba mi padre...

-¡Papá...! -grité al verlo en problemas. -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡¡Maldición!!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hiroshi? -preguntó Akio sorprendido al verme.

Noté que un fuerte halo de luz azul me rodeaba. Y que ese halo de luz se concentraba justamente en uno de mis puños. Tomé mi Digivice y lo que vi fue un aviso que decía: "Inserte Digisoul aquí". No entendí a qué se refería lo de Digisoul...

-¿Digisoul? -pregunté.

Como si fuera el Digivice una especie de imán, éste atraía mi puño, y justamente al posar mi mano sobre el Digivice, éste reaccionó, y al mirar hacia el campo de batalla, vi como ese halo de luz rodeaba a Gawappamon, rodéandolo casi como ocurrió con el Gotsumon de Daisuke.

-¡Sha... Shawujingmon! -dijo Gaogamon al ver a su amigo con otro aspecto.

No sabía cómo describirlo, parecía una especie de ninja con una capa roja y un báculo de color metal, muy extraño a lo que conocía.

-Dejen en paz al mundo humano. -contestó Shawujingmon.

Los Nanomon empezaron a ser intimidados. Desde arriba se podía ver toda la escena completa, incluso cuando vi saliendo de la nada una especie de cascada de agua.

-Kouyoujyou... Taki no Jin

Dicha cascada u ola, como la quieran llamar, barrió a todos los Nanomon dejándolos fuera de combate. Pero al parecer su ataque fue demasiado fuerte, ya que en vez de regresar a la forma que conocía de Kamemon, regresó a una forma mucho más pequeña, casi como su fuera un bebé, de color verde y una especie de hoja en la cabeza.

A pesar de que Gaomon les había dicho a los militares que eran sus aliados y que no les iban a hacer daño, éstos los rodearon a los dos con sus armas, dispuestos a disparar ante cualquier movimientos sospechoso.

-¡Rápido Akio! -le dije desesperado. -¡Guarda a Gaomon!

Akio me invitó a bajar rápidamente de la colina después de hacer lo que le recomendé. No era de los que corriera rápido, pero creo que fue el miedo a ser descubiertos lo que me hizo correr incluso más rápido que mi amigo. Apenas éramos unos niños y habíamos "provocado" a una buena parte del ejército. Para que no nos descubrieran, Akio me invitó a su casa por un rato hasta que la revuelta se calmara.

-De la que nos salvamos... -dijo Akio todavía agitado observando por la ventana.

-¿Nos salvamos? -pregunté enojado. -¡Seguramente el ejército nos vio! ¡Y vendrán en cualquier momento! ¡Y este no es el lugar más seguro para esconderse!

-Tratemos de estar tranquilos. -recomendó Akio. -Mientras no nos vean agitados, no sospecharán de nosotros.

-Tienes razón... -dije agitado. -Debemos calmarnos... estar serenos... ¡Akio, no puedo!

-Akio tiene razón, Hiroshi. -dijo el Digimon que tenía guardado en mi Digivice. -Además el ejército estaba más concentrado en nosotros que en ustedes.

-Eh... -dije algo confundido al ver la "nueva apariencia" de Kamemon. -¿Y por qué estás en esa forma?

-Mi nombre es Chapumon... -dijo. -Y no entiendo por qué estoy así...

-¿Volverás a ser Kamemon? -pregunté.

-Eso espero, Hiroshi.

Había pasado una hora y luego dos, hasta que por fin Akio me dijo...

-Creo que ya pasó todo. Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-De... de acuerdo... -dije todavía asustado.

Así, durante el camino a mi casa, Akio trató de no ser tan bromista como siempre lo era, quizás para no hacerme sentir tan mal después del susto que ambos habíamos pasado.

-Si llega a suceder algo, no dudaré en comunicarme contigo. -le contesté.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Akio antes de despedirse.

Entré a mi casa y saludé a mi mamá y a mi hermana mayor como de costumbre.

-¿No ha llegado papá, Yuki? -le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Acaba de llamar. -me contestó. -Dijo que vendría en unos minutos.

Me senté en la sala a pensar un poco sobre lo que había pasado hasta ahora... Esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos. Pensábamos que nosotros solos seríamos los únicos involucrados en el asunto de los Digimon, pero presentarse ante una base militar hacía detonar casi literalmente una bomba en la ciudad... no, en el país.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hiroshi? -me preguntó Yuki. -Pareciera que viste un fantasma o algo...

-Ya quisiera que fuera eso... -dije algo pensativo. -Al menos así podría decir que lo imaginé...

Mi única escapatoria sería hablar con mi papá... pero ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?

-¡Papá! -gritó Yuki emocionada. -¡Qué bueno que llegó!

-Papá... -corrí hacia él esperando que me escuchara aunque sea un poco. -Quisiera hablar contigo...

-A ver, dime. -me dijo mi papá.

-¿Podría ser en privado? -pregunté.

-No me gusta esas cosas privadas, pero bueno, si así lo quieres, así será.

Lo llevé a mi cuarto y traté de comentarle lo que había pasado.

-¿Por fin decidiste estudiar una carrera militar? -me preguntó.

-No es eso... -dije. -Es sobre esos robots que atacaron la base militar de la ciudad horas atrás.

Mi padre se quedó petrificado al escuchar lo que había mencionado. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que estuviera ahí mirando lo que pasaba?

-¿Y cómo supiste ese dato? -me interrogó desconfiado.

-Yo... yo... yo estaba allí, en la colina mirando... -dije. -Y no solo eso... además...

Saqué mi Digivice, e intenté explicarle lo que pasaba pero mi padre me interrumpió.

-¿Un Digivice? ¿Cómo es que tienes un Digivice?

-Esta es la razón por la que estuve desaparecido todo el fin de semana y... -reaccioné al escuchar el nombre de ese dispositivo de la boca de mi padre sin siquiera habérselo mencionado. -¿Cómo sabes el nombre de esta cosa?

-Alguien que viajó al Digital World no olvida esas cosas... Fue hace treinta años exactamente. -narró mi padre al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo como queriendo buscar una explicación.

-¿Tú también estuviste en ese lugar? -pregunté asombrado. -¿Y también hace treinta años?

-¿Cómo que "también"? -preguntó mi padre. -¿Conoces a alguien que también haya ido al mismo tiempo?

-El papá de uno de mis amigos estuvo allí anteriormente... -dije apenas confuso. -Incluso su nombre es recordado allí...

-Yanami... -mencionó. -Kaito Yanami... Así que él también está aquí en Ciudad del Valle. Yo creí que se había quedado para siempre en Ciudad Roja. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna idea de que esos Digimon hayan estado aquí?

-Ellos son parte de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon. -comenzó a narrar Chapumon desde el Digivice. -Se dice que están buscando a varios niños que supondrían peligro para Onagimon y sus secuaces.

-¿Torkaimon? ¿Onagimon? -se asustó mi padre. -Imposible... ya los habíamos vencido... ¿cómo pudo ser....?

-Chapumon... -dije algo molesto por su intromisión.

-Entonces esa es la pieza que nos faltaba para explicar la desaparición de niños en la ciudad hace seis meses. -contestó de nuevo mi padre.

-¿Eh? -pregunté. -¿Acaso relacionaban los secuestros con los Digimon?

-Sí. -dijo mi padre. -A la vez que sirvo para el ejército, formo parte de una subdivisión secreta que se dedica a estudiar los casos de Digimon en el mundo real. El gobierno local casi se burla de nosotros cuando expusimos una teoría sobre el Digital World y las desapariciones de niños hace seis meses, en las que ninguno recordaba lo que había sucedido mientras no estaban con sus padres. Pero Hiroshi, eso que acabas de decir es la pieza clave que nos faltaba.

-El caso es que vieron a Chapumon y a Gaomon en una base militar, -dije atemorizado. -y no quisiera que el ejército les hiciera daño.

-Eso es algo complicado... -me contestó. -El gobierno federal ha mandado muchas de sus tropas a esta ciudad para combatir el "ataque terrorista", como ellos le llaman. Pero no te preocupes, creo que puedo hacer algo, pero necesitaré tu colaboración, y la de todos tus amigos. Y por supuesto de mi viejo amigo Kaito.

-De acuerdo. -contesté. -¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ve a tu computadora y haz una lista con nombre y foto de tus amigos y sus Digimon. -me contestó. -Me encargaré de que con un acta firmada, no puedan hacerles daño a ustedes cuando los vean combatir a esos malvados.

-¿Y tú qué harás? -pregunté.

-No puedo traer a mi Digimon de vuelta. -contestó. -Pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible por apoyarles.

-Gracias, papá. -contesté abrazándolo.

-Sólo una cosa más... -me dijo. -Habla con el poseedor de Gaomon para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con su padre.

-Seguramente conoces a su padre. -dije. -Me dijeron que trabajaba contigo.

-Como tengo sólo a 40 a mi cargo... -contestó. -¿Cómo se apellida?

-Sasaki. -contesté.

-Entonces tu amigo es hijo del teniente Sasaki. -dijo mi padre. -Bien, trataremos de ver lo que pasa.

-----------------------------------------------

Esa llamada fue casi como salvadora, pues estaba ya a punto de recibir un fuerte regaño de mi papá por haber estado jugando cerca de una zona militar, y más porque poseía uno de esos seres extraños como les llamaba. Gaomon como de piedra frente a mi padre y yo con un estado de pesadez en mi recorrido desde la mesa al teléfono.

-¿Diga? -pregunté al teléfono.

-Seguramente debes ser Akio Sasaki. -contestó el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-A... Así es... -dije.

-¿Puedo hablar con tu padre? -preguntó. -Dile que lo habla el comandante Abe.

Le pasé al teléfono a mi padre, y éste se quedó pasmado casi al escuchar la declaración de su superior.

-Sí... todavía sigue aquí mi hijo. -decía.

-Entonces dígale que no hay nada qué temer. -contestaba su superior. -De mi parte correrá que cuando los vean en las calles para los próximos enfrentamientos, el ejército no les hará nada. Pero será preferente que usted y su hijo vengan conmigo para explicarles a detalle lo que pasa.

-De acuerdo, comandante. -dijo.

Pero al escuchar precisamente esa charla, mi celular también sonó.

-¡Akio! -dijo la voz de niña que hablaba por el teléfono-Digivice.

-¿Qué pasa Rina? -pregunté.

-¡Mizuki y yo acabamos de hacer un descubrimiento importante! -gritaba. -¡Kaito Yanami, el padre de Daisuke, es el "elegido" del que tanto hablan! Pero no sabemos qué quiso decir Onagimon con "los hijos del elegido"...

-Creo que se refiere a Daisuke y a su hermana. -dije.

-¿¡Qué!? -preguntó Rina. -¿Daisuke tiene una hermana? Yo no lo sabía...

-De hecho nadie lo sabía. -le expliqué. -Gaomon me lo contó.

-Debemos hablar con Daisuke mañana mismo. -dijo Rina. -Esto se está poniendo feo y estamos solos en esto.

Miré a mi padre y le dije a Rina:

-Yo creo... que no estamos solos...

_Continuará..._


	17. Revelando la verdad El nuevo inquilino

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Rina Inoue -------**

Nombre: Rina Inoue

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de diciembre

Digimon camarada: Piyomon

Color del Digivice: Violeta

Rina Inoue es la más pequeña del grupo, tanto de edad como de estatura. Ama todo lo dulce, pero a la vez es un tanto irritante, siendo educada como hija única siempre ha tenido muchas cosas a su alcance. Lo que los rumores indican es que ella y Mizuki son medias hermanas por parte del padre, y que esa fuera la razón por la que el padre de ambas se divorciara de la madre de Mizuki.

Sin embargo, ella ha podido salir adelante, y ha tratado a Mizuki como a una hermana mayor, pues a pesar de las diferencias de sus padres, ellas han convivido juntas desde muy pequeñas.

Rina en ocasiones puede ser caprichosa, pero en el fondo sabe cuándo y cómo apoyar a sus amigos. Algo que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza lejos de sus padres por más de tres días en un mundo desconocido para ella. Incluso podría decirse que estimó más a Daisuke a pesar de su pasado, a pesar de que éste último ni se haya dado cuenta, y que Rina no quisiera confesarlo hasta que Mizuki sacara a relucir ese tema.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**17.- Revelando la verdad. El nuevo inquilino.**

_Bien, después de haber dado un vistazo a las vidas de Hiroshi, Akio, Rina y Mizuki en sus familias y asimilando la verdadera razón de nuestra desaparición por más de tres días, ahora vuelvo a mi vida cotidiana..._

Llegamos a casa, pidiendo que mis padres no hubieran llegado antes que yo.

-Bien, Gotsumon. -dije. -Creo que podremos entrar por la puerta de la casa.

Abrí la puerta, haciendo que primero pasara Gotsumon y de último yo. Al entrar, vimos que la casa estaba totalmente iluminada, y en el sofá, mi padre...

-¿A dónde fuiste, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre severamente.

-Esto... yo... -dije a punto del susto.

-Dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa. Entonces, ¿a dónde saliste? ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña? -preguntó de nuevo. -Tu madre y yo te vimos en el parque con esos monstruos extraños. ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?

Mi padre se levantó del sofá y le quitó la capa a Gotsumon, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto.

-¿Go... Gotsumon? -preguntó mi padre.

-Esa es la verdadera razón de mi desaparición por más de tres días. -dije apenado.

Gotsumon no sabía qué decir. Quería recoger su capa y volver a cubrirse, pero la figura imponente de mi padre lo hizo inmovilizarse.

-¿Qué rayos me estás diciendo? -gritó mi padre. -¿Que te fuiste de viaje por más de tres días al Digital World sin decirme nada? ¿Te fuiste y nos dejaste preocupados?

-¡Puedo explicarlo! -intenté comentarle a mi padre. -¡Yo no recordaba lo que había pasado...!

Antes de que pudiera darle una explicación lógica, pude sentir la mano de mi padre impactando fuertemente en mi mejilla. Gotsumon incluso lanzó un suspiro al ver aquella escena.

-Déjalo, Gotsumon... -dije a punto de sentirme indefenso. -Siempre pasa esto... Siempre tengo la culpa de todo lo que malo en esta casa... Sabía que Piccolomon-sama estaba errado... Que aunque mi padre fuera el gran héroe del Digital World, jamás me escucharía...

Salí caminando lentamente por las escaleras, sintiendo un sentimiento de pesadez y angustia.

-¿A dónde vas, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre todavía molesto.

-A mi habitación. ¿No estoy castigado? -pregunté. -Al fin y al cabo... seguramente hasta tengo la culpa de que mamá fuera enviada al Digital World...

-¿Qué dijiste, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre.

Pero no le hice caso, metiéndome a mi habitación sin siquiera intercambiar palabras... Cerré la puerta y me tumbé en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Cada vez que mi padre quería hablar de algo, siempre terminaba en algo como eso, teniendo yo la culpa de todo lo que sucediera.

Mi padre, viendo desde la sala, preguntó:

-Gotsumon... ¿qué fue lo que quiso decir Daisuke?

-Yo... yo... -comenzó a titubear Gotsumon. -Conozco un poco de lo que pasó, pero no me considero el más adecuado para explicarlo...

Mi padre lanzó un suspiro, y al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón de la escalera, dijo:

-¿Puedes venir conmigo, Gotsumon?

Gotsumon asintió con la cabeza, y ambos llegaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Abre, Daisuke! -dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Gotsumon se adelantó a él y abrió la puerta girando la perilla, dejando casi boquiabierto a mi padre.

-Oh... gracias, Gotsumon.

Mi padre entró a mi cuarto, y me encontró acostado sobre la cama de espaldas hacia la puerta. Se sentó a un lado, sin embargo no volteé a mirarle.

-Daisuke...

-¿Sí...? -pregunté si mirarlo.

-Lamento lo que pasó... -dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro. -Pero quisiera que me explicaras lo último que dijiste... ¿cómo está eso de que tu mamá estuvo en el Digital World?

-Papá, no es necesario que te disculpes... -dije a punto de llorar. -¡Mamá fue secuestrada por Torkaimon hace seis meses! ¡Me obligaron a trabajar para ellos a cambio de que me la devolvieran!

Mi padre se quedó como de piedra al escuchar mi fuerte confesión.

-¿Qué dijiste, Daisuke?

-¡La verdad! -dije llorando. -¡Hice muchas cosas malas tan sólo para que ese maldito cumpliera su promesa!

-Daisuke... -murmuraba Gotsumon sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo intervenir.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Por eso desapareciste el fin de semana pasado?

-Así es... Pudimos vencerlo, no lo hice solo, fue gracias a Gotsumon, pero al final pude recuperar a mamá... pero... pero...

-Cuando llegaste dijiste que no sabías dónde habías estado...

-Hice muchas cosas malas allí... por eso mi sentencia fue el no poder recordar nada sobre ese mundo...

-¿Qué clase de cosas malas? -seguía preguntando mi padre.

-Destrocé aldeas... maté a muchos inocentes... yo... me siento tan mal de todo eso...

Mi padre me tomó de los brazos, me dio un abrazo y me preguntó:

-¿Y de verdad hiciste eso para rescatar a tu madre?

-Sí... todo eso hice... -dije todavía llorando.

-No apruebo lo que hiciste... pero... me alegro que tu mamá y tú estén a salvo. -contestó sin darse cuenta de que noté que su voz se quebraba.

Gotsumon lo único que hizo es sonreír. Nunca antes había notado que mi padre me escuchara tan atentamente como ahora... Su abrazo se sentía más cálido que los que conocía de él, incluso podría decir que era la primera vez que sentía que mi padre estuviera tan preocupado por mí...

-¿De... de verdad, papá? -pregunté todavía agitado.

-Yo también fui al Digital World... e hice muchas cosas malas, tan solo para desenmascarar a ese maldito... No puedo creer que todavía estuviera causando daños...

-No exactamente... Torkaimon no está, pero su secuaz Onagimon sigue por aquí...

-¿Y por eso tu Gotsumon está aquí?

-Así es... -contesté. -Él fue quien los salvó en el parque.

Mi padre dejó de abrazarme y saludó a Gotsumon.

-Mucho gusto, Gotsumon. -le dijo. -¿Así que tú eres el Digimon de mi hijo?

-Sí... lo soy. -dijo Gotsumon orgulloso de sí mismo como siempre lo era.

-¿Tú venciste a Torkaimon?

-No podría haberlo logrado de no ser por Daisuke, claro que sin restar créditos a los demás niños. -dijo presumiendo.

-¡Eres un presumido, Gotsumon! -dije burlándome de él.

-Bien, Gotsumon. -dijo mi padre y le estrechaba la mano para evitar la molestia de Gotsumon. -Mi nombre es Kaito Yanami, el papá de Daisuke.

Gotsumon puso los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¿U... usted? -preguntó Gotsumon sorprendido. -¿Usted es el gran Kaito Yanami? ¿El semi-dios del Digital World?

-Bueno... tanto como el semi-dios, no me gusta mucho ese título, pero sí, ese mismo soy.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo Gotsumon. -¡No puedo creer que esté estrechando la mano de un personaje tan importante para todos los Digimon!

-¿De verdad eras tan importante? -pregunté. -Un tal Gargadomon me lo dijo...

-Fui quien encerró a uno de los secuaces de Torkaimon en una prisión para que nunca pudiera salir de allí y... Un momento... ¿Dijiste "Gargadomon"?

-Bueno... yo... -dije un poco triste.

-¿Quieres decir... que conociste a mi Digimon? -preguntó mi padre.

Al escuchar eso me quedé petrificado... De todos los miles... no, millones de Digimon existentes en el Digital World, tenía que ser precisamente él quien fuese un conocido de mi padre...

-No... -dije asustado, agitado y confuso. -No... ¡No! ¡No! ¡¡No!!

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? -seguía mi padre preguntándome al ver mi reacción.

-De todos los Digimon que asesiné... no... no puede ser... no... ¡No! ¡¡No!!

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon enojado. -¡Tú no fuiste! ¡Fue Rakugamon! ¡Así que deja de echarte la culpa de eso!

-¡Pero... pero Gotsumon...! -dije intentando disculparme...

-¡Pero nada! -gritó de nuevo. -¡Nosotros escuchamos en carne propia la confesión de Torkaimon diciendo que ese que atacaba a Gargadomon no eras tú, sino su maldito esbirro!

-¿Qué dices? -pregunté al escuchar eso.

No había escuchado algo así, pro si Gotsumon decía la verdad, y estaba seguro que así era, entonces sabían desde un principio a medias lo que me había pasado entonces...

-A ver, a ver. -dijo mi padre pidiendo una explicación. -¿Alguno de los dos podría decirme qué tiene que ver Rakugamon en todo esto?

-Bueno papá... -comencé a narrar. -Torkaimon me confió el cuidado de Rakugamon, forma Digimon a la cual hasta hace poco podía transformarme a voluntad...

-¿Controlabas a un Digimon tan fuerte?

-En parte, hasta que de pronto tomó posesión de mí, y cuando pude recuperar mi voluntad, me encontré con lo que había dicho Gotsumon... -contesté volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado y bajándola a la vez.

-Gargadomon renacerá, de eso no te preocupes. -dijo mi padre tan tranquilo, a pesar de que antes de eso había lanzado un tremendo suspiro.

-Pero... ¿y sus recuerdos? -pregunté. -Sus recuerdos no regresarán...

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? -me preguntó mi padre. -¿No te contaron que para poder encerrar a Rakugamon en esa prisión capsular, Gargadomon agotó toda su energía vital muriendo y regresando como un Digitama?

-No... no lo sabía... -dije.

-Los recuerdos más profundos del alma se quedan con nosotros, a pesar de que el tiempo pase y se haya llevado nuestros restos. No habría podido obligar a mi amigo a pretender algo que no era... por ejemplo, hacerle creer que era mi amigo fiel aunque no me recordara. Eso sería forzarlo. Lo mismo que tú dices lo pensé... pero cuando nació, y me llamó por mi nombre, supe que muchas veces no es así.

-Si llega a recordar lo que pasó, espero que algún día me perdone...

-Estoy seguro que lo hará. -me dijo mi padre.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta más. -contesté. -¿Por qué te hiciste aliado de Torkaimon a voluntad?

-Porque a mí me tenía secuestrada en su castillo ese maldito. -contestó mi madre quien se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ma... mamá... -dije quedándome casi sin aliento. -¿Entonces escuchaste todo lo que pasó?

-Desde un principio. -contestó serena. -Es imposible ignorar los gritos que pegaba tu padre.

-Misuzu... Gotsumon... -dijo mi padre. -¿Por qué no se sientan? Esta va a ser una charla un poco larga...

Y allí empezó una plática de más de media hora en la que escuché las hazañas de mi padre. Una historia quizás bizarra si la hubiera escuchado hace más de seis meses, pero que ahora hasta me parecía emocionante.

Contó cómo un niño de 9 años, junto con otro grupo de amigos, incluida mi madre, había encontrado lo que llamaban un Digital Gate en una cueva de Ciudad Roja. Al llegar allí se encontraron con un mundo fantástico lleno de criaturas algo extraña, varias de las cuales no se separaban de ellos.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, apareció un Digimon de atributo virus (al que conocía a la perfección) y tomó a mi madre como rehén. Mi padre, en un ataque de enojos, decidió unirse a sus tropas armadas, a pesar del rechazo que los demás le tuvieron en un principio. Allí cometió muchos de los crímenes que anteriormente había hecho igualmente yo en persona... Pero en realidad su plan había sido infiltrarse en esa organización y desmantelarla por completo, rescatando a mi madre y provocando la ira de Torkaimon y sus fieles esbirros.

-Entonces fuiste un competo doble cara... -dije mirándolo.

-Si quieres llamarme así, podría decirse que sí... -me contestó.

-Y no puedo creer que ese maldito siga causando destrozos en nuestras vidas. -contestó mi madre.

-Entonces... ¿Torkaimon sigue enojado con usted, Yanami-sama? -dijo Gotsumon.

-Seguramente... -reflexioné. -No encuentro otra razón para la que me hubiera elegido precisamente a mí teniendo tantos niños cerca de aquí...

-Por favor... -contestó mi madre. -No mencionemos esto a Ayano.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté.

-A menos que quisiéramos alarmarla, o que supiera casi todo lo que está pasando, es mejor que esto quede como un secreto entre nosotros cuatro.

-De acuerdo... -contesté. -Como ustedes quieran, aunque Ayano conoce la existencia de Gotsumon, no sabe ni la mitad de todo lo que les he contado.

El celular de mi padre sonó, quizás en un momento de lo menos oportuno. Lo contestó y sólo a bases de "Sí", "Ajá", "Voy para allá" pudimos saber que lo estaban llamando de la agencia de autos.

-Me temo que me hablan del trabajo. -dijo. -¿Saben? ¿Qué les parece si toda la familia vamos a cenar fuera esta noche?

-¿¡De verdad!? -pregunté emocionado. -¿Y podrá ir Gotsumon?

-Sólo si lo vistes como un humano. -dijo. -Con la capa con la que lo llevabas hace rato, seguramente se le quedarán mirando más de lo normal.

-De acuerdo, seguramente Ayano me podrá prestar los disfraces de sus muñecos más grandes. -dije.

-Cuídate cariño. -le dijo mi madre despidiéndose de él con un beso.

-Tú también, Misuzu... -dijo al salir de mi cuarto.

Lo último que escuchamos fue el pisar frenético de los escalones y el portazo de la puerta al salir.

-Bueno, Daisuke, -dijo mi madre. -Creo que será mejor que vayamos a comer. Avísale a Ayano que estamos en el comedor.

-Voy para allá. -dije antes de correr hacia la habitación de Ayano.

Al estar a solas mi madre con Gotsumon, está dijo:

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Yo... yo... -titubeaba Gotsumon. -Es lo menos que podía hacer al ver a Daisuke siendo extorsionado por ese maldito.

Mi madre suspiró un poco y dijo nuevamente.

-Espero que Lalamon se encuentre bien... Me pregunto cómo será ahora...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero qué es esto? -preguntó alguien.

-¿Quién es? -dijo asustado el Digimon y volteó a su alrededor.

-No pareces ser alguien de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon. -contestó un Hagurumon. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás ayudando a los Niños Elegidos?

-No sé de qué hablan. -volvió a decir asustado el Digimon. -No... no entiendo nada...

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es un Digivice! -gritó otro Hagurumon. -¡Es un aliado de los Niños Elegidos! ¡Atánquenlo!

-¡Déjenme en paz! -gritó el Digimon al verse acorralado en un poste de luz.

Al gritar del Digimon, el Digivice comenzó a despedir luz de su pantalla, cegando a sus enemigos y haciendo que éstos retrocedieran regresando a su "cuartel general". El Digimon, después de eso, sólo pudo caer agotado al suelo, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie, o de siquiera hablar con alguien...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya se va, señor Yanami? -preguntó Irene, la secretaria de recepción.

-Sí, Irene. Dígale a los trabajadores que mañana podrán retirarse desde el mediodía, por temporada de descanso, y que los veo aquí mismo el lunes en la mañana.

-Por supuesto, señor Yanami. Lo veo muy contento...

-Sí... han pasado muchas cosas buenas en mi casa estos días...

-¿Regresó su señora y su hijo a casa?

-Mucho mejor que eso... pero no te lo puedo mencionar.

-Me alegro que todo esté bien con usted, aquí los empleados podíamos verle triste a cada instante.

-No debían haberse preocupado tanto. -contestó mi padre.

-Usted es la cabeza de esta agencia de autos. ¿Cómo no nos íbamos a preocupar por usted?

-Bueno, está bien. Que hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Y va a salir a la calle con todos esos ataques terroristas?

-¿Qué ataques terroristas?

-Me enteré en la radio de un ataque de sujetos disfrazados destrozando el parque principal. Y supe que en unos minutos, el alcalde de la ciudad dará un informe especial por radio sobre esos ataques.

Mi padre reaccionó rápidamente. Era como si a los Digimon los llamaran "terroristas" buscando únicamente destrozos en la ciudad.

-Me tengo que ir rápidamente. Cuídese, Irene.

Se subió a su automóvil nuevo y comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, claro que respetando los límites de velocidad. De un momento a otro, tomando la ruta de la avenida principal, y deteniéndose frente a un semáforo en rojo, comenzó a recordar aquellos viejos momentos en los que tenía casi mi edad, aquellos momentos que pasó al lado de su fiel Digimon. Lo conocía a la perfección, era fuerte y ágil, pero no presumía de ello. Al contrario, era modesto, prudente y a veces hasta callado. Sabía decir las palabras correctas para toda situación y compartieron juntos bellos instantes que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Rememoró aquel instante en que había decidido unirse a las tropas armadas de Torkaimon, recibiendo el repudio de sus amigos, sin entender por un instante sus motivos por los que había tomado tal camino. Su traición hacia ese Digimon le hizo ganar un puesto honorífico como capitán de una de las Digital Gates que estaban en el Digital Border, revisando que nada de un mundo pasara hacia otro, y viceversa.

-Espero que puedas perdonar a mi hijo, Gargadomon... -dijo en voz baja.

El semáforo puso su luz en verde e inició de nuevo la marcha. Encendió el radio en una de las pocas estaciones que teníamos en la ciudad para despejar sus pensamientos, y escuchó las palabras de nuestro señor gobernante.

"_Estimados ciudadanos"_, sonaba su voz en la radio. _"Nuestra ciudad se ha visto afectada últimamente por terroristas disfrazados que lo único que han venido es a causar destrozos en nuestra pacífica ciudad. Afortunadamente tenemos un tiempo de respuesta mucho más efectivo que el de ellos, y por eso, la ciudad estará sitiada por fuerzas militares en cada una de las calles para evitar que esos perturbadores de la paz destruyan lo más valioso de nuestra riqueza, nuestra gente y nuestra seguridad. Del mismo modo se le pide a la ciudadanía que colabore con nosotros. Si conocen de algún vecino que pueda tener relación con esta ola de ataques, no duden en denunciarlo ante las autoridades correspondientes..."_

Mi padre apagó el radio justo en ese instante. Nada estaba pintando bien para ninguno de nosotros. Seguramente si los ven en la calle, los militares los tacharán de terroristas y los capturarán... "Tengo qué ir a casa pronto...", pensó. Así, tomó una ruta más corta pero que requería doblar a cada esquina de los fraccionamientos aledaños para poder llegar.

Al doblar en una esquina, logró identificar una figura azul muy extraña desmayada en el suelo. Pensando incluso lo peor, frenó con fuerza haciendo chillar las llantas en el pavimento. Se bajó de su asiento y corrió a auxiliar a aquel ser. Al revisarlo mejor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

-¿¡V-mon!? -preguntó.

Pero V-mon no respondía. Respiraba agitado con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y con síntomas de una fiebre próxima, estaba inconsciente en el suelo sosteniendo en su mano derecha uno de los artefactos que mi padre conocía como Digivices. Había sido atacado por un grupo de Hagurumon, y parecía no haber probado bocado alguno durante su "viaje" al mundo humano.

Mi padre no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevar en su espalda a V-mon, abrir la puerta trasera y acostarlo en los asientos. Miró a todos lados esperando que no lo hubieran visto llevando a uno de esos monstruos, y al asegurarse de que había sido así, se subió al asiento del conductor, cerró con fuerza la puerta y arrancó el vehículo a toda velocidad.

-Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos... -pensó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haberme dado un baño y vestirme con pantalones y camiseta azul, fui a visitar a Gotsumon en el cuarto de Ayano, quien había recibido todo un remake en su forma de vestir, lamentablemente...

-Ayano... -dije.

-¿Sí, Daisuke-niichan? -preguntó.

-¿No tenías...? -dije antes de estornudar (_*17_) -¿No tenías playeras y pantalones para ponerle a Gotsumon? No creo que ese vestido floreado le siente bien. -contesté un poco avergonzado al ver a mi amigo de roca siendo vestido como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Pero a mí me gusta. -contestó Gotsumon.

-Ven acá, Gotsumon. -dije mientras agarraba su mano algo avergonzado y me lo llevaba a mi cuarto. -Espero que mi madre no haya tirado mis ropas...

Después de aquella vergonzosa escena que nunca más se volvió a repetir, pudimos todos terminar de vestirnos. Mi madre lucía un vestido negro de una sola pieza, además de unos aretes llamativos que le había regalado mi padre. Mi hermana, en cambio, lució ese vestido floreado que le había puesto a Gotsumon. Mi madre, emocionada, le dijo incluso que parecía toda una princesa.

Habíamos esperado hasta las 7 de la noche. Al escuchar el motor del automóvil de mi padre, estuvimos a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa, pero mi padre fue más rápido y abrió inmediatamente bajando del automóvil.

-Me temo que la cena familiar se cancela. -dijo mi padre agitado y asustado asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, querido? -preguntó mi madre angustiada al ver la cara de desesperación de mi padre.

-Algo muy grave. -contestó aún con la piel pálida. -Daisuke, ven al auto.

A lo que obedecí sin preguntar, al menos hasta que salimos de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?

Mi padre abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil, y dijo.

-Esto es lo que pasa.

Al asomarme a los asientos, pude identificar a un Digimon. Mi cara de preocupación cambió a uno de susto.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ese Digimon en el auto? -pregunté.

-Lo encontré tirado en la calle. -dijo mi padre tratando de serenarse.

-¿Pero por qué está aquí? -pregunté nuevamente. -¿Y si es aliado de Torkaimon?

-Los aliados de Torkaimon no soportan la luz que emana el Digivice. -contestó mi padre. -No creo que un Digimon aliado de Torkaimon sea tan tonto como para llevar un Digivice en la mano.

-Si consideramos que este no está siquiera despierto, eso refuerza mis sospechas. -contesté.

Al darle la vuelta, pude identificar que se trataba de un V-mon, el Digimon de la victoria, algo juguetón pero a la vez demasiado amigable, pero en el estado en el que lo pude apreciar, no creo que estuviera de buen humos para hacer todo lo que su naturaleza le dictaba...

-Yo me llevaré a V-mon a la casa. -dijo mi padre. -Pero antes necesito que tomes el Digivice que lleva en las manos.

-S... Sí. -contesté apresurado.

Hice lo que mi padre había dicho, tomé el Digivice que llevaba V-mon en sus manos, uno totalmente blanco, y mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa, comencé a revisar los menús del dispositivo. Por lo general, en el menú principal, podía ver el nombre del portador de ese aparato. Al menos eso pude comparar cuando vi el del resto de mis compañeros. Sin embargo, este no tenía nombre, ni siquiera una identificación o algo...

Cerré la puerta de la casa y vi a mi padre dejando a V-mon en la sala. Le había pedido a mi madre que trajera unos pañuelos y agua, y una gelatina por si despertaba y le daba un poco de hambre. Pude ver a Ayano asustada, viendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es esto, Daisuke-niichan? -me preguntó.

-Yo tampoco lo sé... -dije.

-¿Un V-mon? -preguntó Gotsumon al verlo durmiendo en el sofá.

-No entiendo qué hace aquí un Digimon. -dije. -Y menos inconsciente en una calle. Esto no pinta nada bien.

-Y que lo digas, Daisuke. -contestó mi padre. -Acabo de escuchar en la radio que debido a los incidentes en el parque, vamos a tener militares rondando la ciudad.

-¿Qué? -pregunté asustado. -¿Quiere decir que...?

-Así es. -dijo mi padre. -Oculta a Gotsumon en tu Digivice para que el ejército no lo encuentre.

-Pero... -dije mientras guardaba a Gotsumon. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con V-mon? Es decir, lleva un Digivice en las manos, pero no sabemos ni de quién es. Sólo el propietario del Digivice puede guardar a su Digimon.

-Supongo que tendremos que llevarlo a otro lugar... -dijo mi padre pensando en algo para evitar que nos metieran en problemas.

-¿Digivice? -preguntó Ayano atenta, pero ajena a la vez, a la conversación. -¿De qué hablan, papá, onii-chan?

Saqué el Digivice que había llevado V-mon en sus manos, y lo dejé en la mesita de centro.

-Eso es un Digivice. -contesté. -Dicen los viejos sabios que son dispositivos que si caen en manos correctas, pueden liberar al mundo de la oscuridad y la maldad. Sé que sonará demasiado a ficción y a cuento chino, pero esa es la verdad...

-La verdad, sí, claro... -dijo Ayano algo escéptica mientras tomaba entre sus manos el artefacto.

Al tomar mi hermanita menor el artefacto, una fuerte luz emanó de la pantalla. Este dispositivo voló literalmente de las manos de Ayano, tratando de apuntar su luz hacia V-mon. Mi hermana y yo, al igual que mi padre, quien estaba allí presente, nos sorprendimos de tal acontecimiento. Después de medio minuto de emanar luz de su pantalla, ésta luz se apagó,y el Digivice cayó lentamente hacia la mesita de centro. Al cabo de unos segundos, V-mon comenzó a lanzar pequeños quejidos producto de su letargo.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy? -preguntaba V-mon.

-Estás en el mundo humano, V-mon. -dijo mi padre. -Te encontré tirado en la calle inconsciente y te traje a mi casa.

-¿Mundo humano...? -preguntó de nuevo.

Tomé el Digivice blanco, y por curiosidad, me atreví a mirar el menú del dispositivo. Casi me voy de espalda al suelo y me desmayo al ver el nombre "Ayano Yanami" como propietario del Digivice, su Digi-ID y revisando el listado de Digimon disponibles para ese artefacto, vi el nombre de V-mon en ella.

-Esto no puede ser... -dije en voz baja, despertando la curiosidad en mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? -preguntó.

-Mira lo que aparece en el Digivice. -contesté.

Inclusive mi madre se unió a nuestro descubrimiento, pues ella conocía algo sobre el Digital World. Pero Ayano no estaba atenta a la plática entre el resto de mi familia y yo, sino que estaba tratando de comprender un poco del inmenso mundo del que conocíamos tanto mi padre como yo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre... -dijo V-mon llevándose una mano en la cabeza. -Mi nombre es V-mon, y yo... no recuerdo qué me pasó y...

V-mon interrumpió su respuesta al ver a mi hermana. No entiendo lo que pudo haber pasado en aquel instante, pero pude notar que sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y con forma de platos.

-¿O... ojou-san? -preguntó. -¿Puede que seas tú, ojou-san?

_Continuará..._


	18. Ella es mi ojousan

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Akio Sasaki -------**

Nombre: Akio Sasaki

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de marzo

Digimon camarada: Gaomon

Color del Digivice: Verde

Akio Sasaki podría ser considerado el mayor del grupo... Pero la verdad su modo de actuar contrasta con la edad que debería aparentar. Al separarse sus padres a la edad de 9 años, siendo llevado a vivir con su padre, quien por su oficio de soldado del ejército de la nación no está todo el tiempo disponible en casa, decidió buscar refugio con los malandrines de sus "amigos", llegando a ser enemigo del resto de los niños, incluyendo de los Elegidos por algún tiempo.

Pero al cabo del tiempo, su actitud fue cambiando, quizás no comprendiendo al cien por ciento la realidad, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar esa vida de peleas y enfocar sus temores tratando de sacar la sonrisa de los demás, pero a pesar de ello, algunos como Mizuki consideran su estado de ánimo poco oportuno para la situación en la que se presentan, sin embargo pueden tolerarlo.

Llegó al Digital World casi al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, conociendo de la nada a su compañero inseparable Gaomon. Éste le llama "Akio-san" debido a que fue educado para respetar a los demás. Akio se caracteriza por tratar de consolidarse como el líder del grupo, tratando de que exista siempre camaradería entre los demás. Algo que siempre ha odiado es que la gente tenga una doble cara, de ahí que cuando se enterara de la traición de Daisuke, estuviera en ese instante a punto de matarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**18.- Ella es mi ojou-san.**

-¿O... ojou-san? -preguntó. -¿Puede que seas tú, ojou-san?

-¿¡Eh!? -gritamos al unísono Gotsumon y yo.

"¿O... ojou-san?", me pregunté. ¿Lo primero que dice un Digimon al despertar es llamar "ojou-san" a mi hermana? Es decir, con ese vestido sí parecía ser la más recatada de la ciudad, pero tanto como para que V-mon la llame así...

-¿"Ojou-san"? -preguntó Ayano algo confundida.

-¡Ojou-san! -gritó de nuevo V-mon abrazándola y provocando un grito de susto por parte de Ayano.

-¡Ven aquí maldito Digimon! -grité tomándolo de la cola y llevándolo lejos de mi hermana. -¡No sé qué haces aquí! ¡No sé qué es lo que buscas! ¡Ni mucho menos sé qué pretendes llamando "ojou-san" a mi hermana! ¡Pero ten en cuenta que si intentas hacerle daño a mi hermana, te las verás conmigo!

-Yo... yo... -dijo V-mon algo asustado.

-Déjalo en paz, onii-chan. -lo defendió mi hermana. -¿No ves que está asustado?

-De acuerdo, Ayano. -dije molesto pero intentando no reflejar mi sentir.

-Dejen de pelearse. -dijo serena mi madre. -En unos minutos traerán pizza para la cena.

-¿¡De verdad!? -gritó Gotsumon emocionado. -Ya quiero probar las del mundo humano.

-Glotón. -dijo mi hermana molesta por la reacción que habíamos tenido hace poco.

-¿Qué dijiste? -contestó Gotsumon enojado, a lo que lo único que pude hacer fue reírme de la situación.

En la cena, todos nos reunimos frente a la mesa. Hubiera sido una escena familiar típica y que no había visto en tantos años, pero teniendo a dos Digimon sentados en la mesa, esta acción resultaba más bizarra que ver perros sentados frente a la mesa jugando cartas.

-Ah... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos reuníamos en la mesa a comer? -preguntó mi mamá.

-Mucho tiempo. -dijo mi padre. -Siempre nos poníamos tristes desde tu desaparición.

-Eso... no lo sabía... -contestó mi madre algo angustiada.

-¿Qué les parece si hablamos de otras cosas? -dije intentando cambiar la plática. -Esa página de nuestras vidas se ha terminado, es mejor mirar hacia adelante, ¿no creen?

-Tienes razón, Daisuke. -contestó mi padre como si entendiera lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

Gotsumon comía lentamente su pieza de pizza para poder disfrutarlo.

-¡Esta pizza está deliciosa, Daisuke! -decía con la boca llena.

-Si quieres más, todavía queda, Gotsumon. -dijo mi padre animándolo a disfrutar la cena.

Pero V-mon aún seguía con el plato y sus rebanadas de comida frente a él, con las manos en sus rodillas (si es que tenía) y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Quizás era demasiado temeroso de lo que conocía. Era eso, o era que me tenía al frente en la mesa...

-¿Por qué no comes, V-mon? -preguntó Ayano.

-O... ojou-san... -sólo era lo único que pronunciaba.

Caí en la razón de los argumentos de mi padre para señalar que V-mon no era aliado de Torkaimon o de Onagimon. Y sobre todo, que el propietario de dicho Digivice era... ¿mi hermana? Esto estaba extraño... Sin embargo, si V-mon no era aliado de esos malvados, quería tratar de hacer las paces con él.

-Oye, V-mon... -dije.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa...? -comenzó a asustarse V-mon.

-¿Por qué estás solo en el mundo humano? -pregunté bajando la voz.

-Yo... no recuerdo nada... -comenzó a narrar ese Digimon azul. -Sólo sé que... de pronto estaba aquí en este mundo raro... y una banda de Hagurumon me atacaron...

-Y fue por eso que te encontré tirado en la calle. -terminó mi padre de completar la frase.

-¿Por qué no comes, V-mon? -preguntó Ayano. -Hay suficiente pizza para todos.

-¿De verdad, ojou-san? -contestó V-mon contento, y comenzó a devorar fervientemente la rebanada de pizza que le habíamos dejado en su plato.

Mi madre comenzó a servirle más pizza y más y más. De un momento a otro, sólo quedaban pocas rebanadas. Por fortuna mi padre había comprados dos pizzas familiares, de lo contrario nos habríamos quedado sin cenar.

-Gotsumon... -dije todavía mirando incrédulo la forma de comer del nuevo inquilino. -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije "glotón"?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. -me contestó furioso de nuevo.

-Me retracto de lo que dije. -contesté para serenarlo.

Pero en ese instante el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-Iré a contestar. -dijo mi padre.

Al atender el teléfono, antes de que pudiera contestar, la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono comenzó a hablar.

-¿Kaito? -preguntó el señor. -¿Eres tú? ¿Kaito Yanami?

-¿Eh? -preguntó mi padre desconfiado. -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿No me recuerdas, Kaito? Soy yo, Isao Abe.

-Isao... Isao... -comenzó a rememorar mi padre. -¿¡Isao!? ¡Imposible!

Mi padre comenzó a revisar el número del cual estaban hablando a través del identificador de llamadas, y logró notar que el número telefónico de donde provenía la llamada era de nuestra misma ciudad, Ciudad del Valle.

-Esto no puede ser... -dijo de nuevo mi padre. -Pero... yo creí que seguías viviendo en Ciudad Roja...

-Salí de esa ciudad hace bastante tiempo. -contestó el señor Abe. -En todo caso, yo soy el asombrado al saber que tú acababas de llegar... Pero no estoy hablando para recordar viejos tiempos, sino para hablar de un asunto entre mi hijo Hiroshi y tu hijo Daisuke...

-¿Qué pasa con ellos dos? -preguntó mi padre. -¿Se pelearon o algo así?

-No es eso. -dijo el señor Abe. -Más bien se trata de un asunto en lo que ellos están involucrados, y es algo... que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con nosotros hace treinta años...

-¿Tu hijo... también sabe de todo esto? -preguntó mi padre asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Así es. -contestó el señor Abe. -Por eso quiero que vengas a la base militar de la ciudad mañana como a las 11 de la mañana. Cuando te presentes, di que buscas al comandante Abe.

-Así que te metiste en el ejército. -contestó mi padre burlonamente. -¿Y piensas dar caza a... ese asunto?

-De eso no te preocupes, Kaito. De mi parte tu hijo, el mío y sus amigos, podrán estar seguros. Te espero allá, hay muchas cosas de las qué hablar.

-De acuerdo. -dijo mi padre. -Sólo una cosa más. Llevaré a Misuzu...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, V-mon estaba acostado en el suelo del cuarto de mi hermana Ayano. Su estómago estaba tan lleno que por un instante pensábamos que podría reventar en cualquier momento y no podía ni moverse.

-Estoy... tan lleno... -pronunciaba con dificultad.

-Nunca he visto a alguien comer tanto, y créeme que he visto a muchos... -contesté. -Gotsumon...

-¿Sí? -preguntó mi amigo de roca.

-¿Podrías traer un poco de antiácido? -dije. -Pregúntale a mi mamá dónde lo guardan, creo que aquí alguien tiene indigestión.

-Ojou... san... -decía V-mon algo esforzado. -Creo... que... comí... mucho...

-Por cierto Ayano... -puse mi mano dentro de mi bolsillo y saqué el Digivice blanco que portaba V-mon. -Creo que esto es tuyo.

-¿Mío? -preguntó tomando el Digivice. -¿Por qué es mío?

-No lo sé, Ayano. -dije. -No lo sé... Sin embargo, creo que tanto tú y V-mon deberían tener una fuerte charla.

-Ya traje el antiácido. -dijo Gotsumon entrando por la puerta del cuarto.

-Dale un poco para que beba. -contesté. -Tengo muchas cosas qué preguntarle.

-¿No vas a pegarle de nuevo? -preguntó Ayano molesta.

-Claro que no. -dije. -V-mon, ¿por qué llamas "ojou-san" a mi hermana?

-Yo... -decía algo más recuperado. -No lo sé... Cuando la vi, me sentí en la necesidad de respetarla, de quererla, de... de defenderla de todo granuja que intente hacerle daño...

-¡Qué lindo! -gritó Ayano emocionada abrazándolo al punto de llevarlo a la asfixia.

-No... puedo... respirar... -decía V-mon con dificultad.

-Gotsumon. -dije. -Vamos a mi habitación. Ya es tarde y hay que arreglarnos para dormir.

-De... de acuerdo, Daisuke. -dijo.

Al entrar a mi habitación, prendí la computadora y después de revisar mi cuenta de correo electrónico, me conecté al mensajero instantáneo. Fue una sorpresa notar que me metieron a una conversación múltiple, inmediatamente de haber ingresado.

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Qué bueno que te conectas, Daisuke._

Dai Daisuke – The world is not enough dice:

_¿Qué pasa?_

Hearts and bunnies – Saya y Diva dice:

_Estuvimos esperándote, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar._

Dai Daisuke – The world is not enough dice:

_SI supieran que también tengo muchas cosas de qué hablar..._

Mizuki Granger dice:

_¿Podemos ir a tu casa mañana al mediodía?_

_Dai Daisuke - The world is not enough dice:_

_¿Y eso?_

Akiba-san. ¿Clases? Para nada dice:

_Han pasado muchas cosas y tenemos que hablarlas contigo._

_No podemos hacerlo por aquí._

Dai Daisuke – The world is not enough dice:

_De... de acuerdo... ¿a qué horas?_

Mizuki Granger dice:

_¿Qué tal a las 12?_

Bunnies and hearts – Saya y Diva dice:

_Por mí está bien._

_¿Qué dices Daisuke?_

Dai Daisuke – The world is not enough dice:

_Perfecto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no estaré en casa en la mañana._

Hiroshi Abe dice:

_Bien._

Y así todos se despidieron. Pareciera que sólo estuvieran esperándome para poder hablar conmigo. Si entendía a todos ellos, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Y también tendría muchas cosas qué contarles a los demás... Mejor despejé mis pensamientos y apagué la luz. Me acosté sobre mi cama, y Gotsumon en la suya. Mi madre le había acondicionado una cama provisional mientras estuviera de visita.

-Creo que hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida...

-¿Por qué lo dices? -me preguntó Gotsumon.

-Porque me han pasado cosas grandiosas el día de hoy. -contesté. -Por primera vez... sentí a mi padre tan cerca de mí... Como si me entendiera... como si... como si me hubiese comprendido... Aquel bofetón me lo merecía. A pesar de que todo lo que hice fue para rescatar a mi madre... sé que mis crímenes lastimaron a muchas aldeas...

-Deja de mortificarte por eso. -me recomendó Gotsumon después de lanzar un bostezo de cansancio. -Esa época ya pasó, tienes qué pensar en lo que sucederá más adelante. Además, ya pagaste tu condena... Ahora es tiempo de detener a Onagimon.

-Tienes razón... -dije. -Sabes decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.

-Soy tu Digimon. -contestó orgulloso. -Debo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Encendí el televisor pues no tenía mucho sueño, y seguí hablando con Gotsumon.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos de paseo?

-¿De... de verdad? -contestó Gotsumon emocionado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. -dije. -Además, siempre dijiste que querías conocer mi mundo. Pues quisiera presentártelo.

-Muchas gracias, Daisuke. -dijo contento Gotsumon.

Puse el temporizador del televisor, por si llegaba a quedarme dormido, se apagara solo.

-Gotsumon... -dije. -¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que quisiera recuperar a Rakugamon?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó asustado. -Rakugamon es un Digimon virus muy malo. ¿Por qué quieres tenerlo de vuelta?

-Sé qué tan malo es... Incluso reconozco que me escudé bajo su sombra para cumplir las órdenes de Torkaimon... -dije intentando convencer a Gotsumon de mi idea. -Pero, sin él me siento vacío. Siento que me falta algo. Además, con Ongaimon y todas sus tropas en el mundo real... sólo Rakugamon podría hacerles frente.

-Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon. -No quiero que se repita la escena del castillo de Torkaimon. Pero... si crees que tener de vuelta a un Digimon tan maléfico como Rakugamon sería lo mejor... te apoyaré.

-Podré dominarlo. -dije. -Si tan sólo supiera la forma de recuperarlo... Sólo Onagimon conoce la forma, pero no puedo ir hacia allá y pedírselo...

-Con Rakugamon o sin él, tú siempre serás Daisuke. -dijo Gotsumon antes de dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin embargo, esa mañana del jueves me sentía más pesado que de costumbre. Por un instante pensé que alguien me estaba observando y vigilando todos mis pasos, como si la predicción de mis más grandes miedos quisiera hacerse realidad más pronto de lo que pensaba.

-Gotsumon... -dije viendo que Gotsumon aún no se despertaba.

-Qué rica lava volcánica... -decía Gotsumon entre sueños.

Por un instante me sorprendí de la extrañeza de los sueños de mi amigo de roca. Sin embargo dejé que descansara un poco. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Además era curioso verlo como un niño pequeño chupándose el dedo. Justo al salir de mi habitación pude percibir las carcajadas de mi hermana.

-¿No vas a comer, Daisuke? -preguntó mi madre.

-Voy para allá, mamá. -contesté aún desde el barandal de la escalera que todavía estaba bajando.

-¿Y Gotsumon? -preguntó mi padre.

-No quise molestarlo. -Dije. -Está durmiendo como todo un niño. Por cierto... no sé si me den permiso de...

-¿De qué? -preguntó mi madre.

-Quisiera llevar a dar un paseo a Gotsumon. -dije. -Le prometí que le enseñaría el mundo humano y...

-No vas a salir con él. -dijo mi madre angustiada. -Hay muchos militares a los alrededores, si te ven sospechoso, no sé lo que podría pasar...

-Tranquila Misuzu... -dijo mi padre para calmarla. -Anoche hablé con Isao, y me dijo que no hay nada qué temer.

-Isao... ¿¡Isao!? -preguntó mi madre. -¿Qué tiene qué ver Isao con todo esto?

-Misuzu, créeme. -dijo mi padre. -No hay nada de lo que debamos temer. Daisuke, ve con Gotsumon a pasear.

-Muchas gracias, papá. -dije contento.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, corrí con Gotsumon, quien, a pesar de haberse vestido sin que se lo dijera, se había quedado fijo frente a la computadora de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces, Gotsumon? -pregunté.

Me asombre al ver que la computadora estaba encendida, con el escritorio completamente cargado y con la ventana del navegador de Internet abierto.

-Pero... ¿cómo pudiste entrar? -pregunté asustado. -Si nunca te he dicho mi nombre de usuario ni contraseña...

-La computadora se prendió sola. -me dijo. -Y esa ventana se abrió de pronto.

Al asomarme más hacia la pantalla, pude ver que el navegador mostraba... aquella página que nos había causado tantos problemas a mí y a los demás. Aquella que simulaba ser un juego en línea, pero que en realidad era un Digital Gate disfrazado.

-La voy a cerrar. -dije.

Oprimí el botón de "Cerrar", pero nada pasaba. Eso comenzó a asustarme. Para calmarme un poco, decidí apagarla, pero no existía esa opción.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? -comencé a enfadarme.

Mi padre me había enseñado que en caso de situaciones extremas, podía usar algo llamado "línea de comandos", para poder apagar de repente. Así que siguiendo las recomendaciones de mi padre, fui hacia allá, pero al meter el comando para apagar, me arrojaba un aviso diciendo que "La computadora no se puede apagar.".

-Esto no me está gustando nada. -dije.

-¿Qué pasa si hago esto? -dijo Gotsumon desconectando la computadora de la alimentación de energía.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -grité enojado por aquel uso tan rudo de la computadora.

Pero sólo así, la computadora se apagó.

-Pero se apagó, ¿o no? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Bueno... eso es cierto... -dije. -¿Nos vamos?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hicimos al salir de casa fue abordar el bus que nos llevaría al centro histórico de la ciudad. Fuimos a visitar el parque, pero las palomas lo atacaron, ya sea con picotazos o con... sus "desechos naturales". Gotsumon se asombraba de la cantidad de automóviles, la gente caminando de un lado a otro, hablando a través de sus celulares o cargando portafolios enormes. No podía dejar de asombrarse de todo lo que pasaba en mi ciudad.

Podría decirse que Gotsumon era como un niño pequeño en ese aspecto. Ni siquiera alguien de algún poblado lejos de la urbe de Ciudad del Valle o de cualquier ciudad más grande que ésta podría emocionarse tanto como lo hacía Gotsumon. Y hacía preguntas todo el tiempo, preguntándose qué era este edificio o ese otro, o señalando la tienda de línea blanca y electrónica, o incluso señalando al vendedor de donas y pan dulce.

Más adelante tomamos otro bus para dirigirnos al centro comercial de la ciudad. Allí desayunamos. Como Gotsumon no entendía las grafías de mi idioma, tuve qué leerle la carta del puesto de comida rápida que habíamos elegido. Él había pedido tres hamburguesas con doble carne, rebanadas de tocino y extra queso, algo que conocía muy bien de él. Sin embargo, sólo pedí una hamburguesa simple.

Después de desayunar, fuimos al cine donde se estaba presentando el pre-estreno de una película nueva, a la que fuimos. Gotsumon se asustaba de lo fuerte del sonido de los altavoces, y de igual modo con la película.

Dos horas de haber ingresado, fuimos al centro de videojuegos. Allí, jugamos a varios juegos de peleas, en el cual, a pesar de que Gotsumon era un novato en eso, me ganó en las cinco rondas que habíamos decidido tener. Luego probamos las carreras de autos, en el cual se estrellaba a cada instante haciendo que le ganara.

Un enorme carcajeo nos hicimos en la plaza comercial. Pero ya era tarde, así que decidimos ir a casa, mis amigos pronto vendrían. Fuimos al paradero de autobuses de la plaza, y abordamos el de la ruta que nos dejaba a una cuadra de mi casa. Nos acomodamos en varios asientos, incluso comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que había pasado...

-Gracias... -murmuró Gotsumon.

-¿Por qué las gracias? -pregunté.

-Por enseñarme tu mundo. -dijo. -No puedo creer que este sea el lugar donde vivas.

-Lamento no enseñarte todo... -dije justamente pasando un retén militar. -Pero con tantos militares en la zona, podríamos causar un fuerte escándalo. En todo caso, yo debería ser el que te dé las gracias. No sé dónde estaría de no ser por ti...

Pero a cinco cuadras antes de llegar a la calle a la que debíamos bajar, un par de "ancianitas" abordaron el bus, sentándose precisamente detrás de nosotros.

-Oye, muchacho. -dijo una de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede, señora? -pregunté.

-¿Ese es tu hermanito? -preguntó la "otra".

-Sí, sí lo es. -dije para no contestar que era un Digimon.

-¿Podemos acariciarlo? -dijo con un tono que pretendía ser amable una de ellas.

-Bueno, no creo. -dije. -Nosotros nos bajamos cerca de aquí.

Un tanto desconfiado de la actitud de las señoras, pedí la parada del autobús, sin embargo al momento de pararnos de nuestros asientos, esas dos ancianas le quitaron la gorra, los lentes y la playera que le había puesto a Gotsumon para que disimulara.

-¡Es uno de esos monstruos feos! -gritó una de las ancianas.

-¡Comandante Rakugamon! -gritó la "otra".

Al ver a Gotsumon, todos los pasajeros del autobús se espantaron. Como el conductor había abierto la puerta de atrás, tomé la mano de Gotsumon y salimos corriendo de allí a toda velocidad. Habían pasado unas varias cuadras, huyendo de lo que había pasado.

-¡Maldición! -dije agitado apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. -¡Se me olvidaba que los Bakemon saben disfrazarse bien!

-¿Eran los Bakemon? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Seguramente. -dije. -¿No escuchaste que me dijeron "comandante Rakugamon"?

-Eso es cierto... -me contestó.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa cuanto antes... A este paso estoy seguro que ya sabrán lo de Ayano...

-Sí... será lo mejor... -dije.

-¿A dónde van, mocosos? -gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Eh? -pregunté volteando.

Al ver a mis espaldas, pude ver a toda una horda de Ogremon detrás de mí.

-¿O... Ogremon? -grité asustado al ver a tantos Ogremon detrás de mí.

-¡Así es, ex-comandante Rakugamon! -gritó. -¡A ver qué puede hacer contra tantos Ogremon sin ayuda de Rakugamon!

-¡Eso lo veremos! -contesté desafiante. -¡Gotsumon, haz lo tuyo!

-¡Sí!

En un instante, vi convertido a Gotsumon en Leomon. Me puse incluso hasta emocionado de ver a Leomon peleando contra varios Ogremon. Sin embargo, la cantidad de éstos sobrepasaba a Leomon, tanto que incluso en ocasiones parecía estar en desventaja.

-¡Aguanta, Leomon! -intentaba darle ánimos.

Al parecer fueron mis gritos de ánimo los que alertaron a otros Ogremon, los cuales de abalanzaron sobre mí.

-¡Comandante Rakugamon! -gritó uno de ellos. -¿Se atreve a desafiar a toda la tropa armada?

-Maldición... -dije al verme rodeado.

-¿Qué piensa hacer sin Rakugamon, comandante? -me desafió uno de ellos mientras me mostraba su garrote.

Mientras tanto, Leomon peleaba contra el líder de los Ogremon.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en este mundo? -volvió a preguntar Leomon.

-Buscamos a los hijos del elegido. -contestó Ogremon. -Y creo que tenemos rodeado a uno de ellos.

-¿Eh? -preguntó inquieto Leomon.

Al voltear hacia donde estaban el resto de Ogremon, pudo notar que yo me encontraba acorralado por todos ellos. Me sentía indefenso, sin poder pelea contra todos ellos, y sin Rakugamon de mi lado...

-¡Leomon! -grité asustado.

-¡Resiste, Daisuke! -gritaba mi compañero.

Pero sus palabras no me llegaban, me sentía acorralado entre tanto ogro, incluso comencé a asustarme.

-¡Ayúdame, Leomon! -fue lo único que pude gritar.

Al gritar eso, todos los Ogremon comenzaron a asustarse, incluso yo mismo me asusté al verme rodeado de una especie de aura negra. La misma aura negra que pude ver la vez que conocí a mi antiguo jefe. En un momento pensé que esto no estaba saliendo nada bien, pero pude ver cómo mi Digivice comenzaba a reaccionar.

Aprovechando que los Ogremon estaban asustados, tomé mi Digivice, y pude leer en la pantalla un aviso que decía: "Inserte Digisoul aquí".

-¿Digisoul? -pregunté.

Recordé la primera "plática" que tuve con Torkaimon. Se refirió en un principio a mí como "el niño del Digisoul negro". ¿Podría ser que eso que veía que me rodeaba sería eso que llamaban "Digisoul"?

Noté que mis puños tenían una concentración mayor de esa aura negra, y al pasar mi mano sobre el Digivice, vi cómo una luz comenzó a envolver a Leomon, cegando por un instante a sus oponentes. Recordaba bien ese incidente, el mismo en el cual Gotsumon pudo evolucionar por primera vez.

-No puede ser... -dije asombrado. -¿Otra evolución?

Al desaparecer la luz que envolvía a Leomon, vi cómo su aspecto era diferente. Un traje metálico, con unas especies de turbinas en las piernas y en los brazos, y una melena más larga que la de Leomon.

-¿Quién... quién eres tú? -pregunté atontado y abobado.

Aquel Digimon no me respondió, en cambio, pude escuchar que antes de atacar, gritó: "Shishi Senpuu Kyaku", sus "turbinas" girando a toda velocidad y lanzando un fuerte puñetazo contra los Ogremon que me rodeaban, los dejó fuera de combate a todos ellos. El Ogremon jefe, asustado, llamó a todas sus tropas a retirarse, pero éste Digimon lo tomó y lo lanzó muy lejos, provocando que el resto de las tropas huyera.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke? -me preguntó.

-S... Sí, estoy bien... eh... -dije sin saber su nombre.

-GrappLeomon. -me dijo.

-Mu... muchas gracias... -dije.

GrappLeomon regresó a una forma mucho más pequeña que la que era Gotsumon.

-Daisuke... -me dijo. -Tengo hambre...

-¿Qué te pasó? -pregunté alarmado corriendo hacia mi Digimon, quien ahora parecía una especie de gelatina.

-Estoy muy cansado, Daisuke... -me dijo triste. -Gasté todas mis fuerzas contra los Ogremon.

Tomé mi Digivice y me mostró el nuevo nombre de mi Digimon: Motimon, en etapa bebé y sin nada de restos de Gotsumon. Tomé a Motimon entre mis manos y le pregunté:

-¿Volverás a ser Gotsumon?

-Eso espero...

-Por eso quiero recuperar a Rakugamon... -le dije. -Estos no son nada comparados a todas las tropas de Torkaimon, y si Onagimon los tiene bajo sus órdenes... necesitaremos más ayuda...

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Rina quien venía junto con los demás niños detrás de mí.

-¡Rina, Akio, Hirosi, Mizuki! -grité al verlos.

-¡La... lamentamos llegar tan tarde! -dijo Hiroshi al verme. -¡Supimos que estabas aquí por la revuelta que escuchamos unas cuadras atrás y...!

Hiroshi hizo una pausa al ver a Motimon entre mis brazos.

-¿Gotsumon también evolucionó a un nivel más allá de Leomon? -preguntó Akio.

-Eh... sí... ¿cómo lo saben? -pregunté al escuchar eso.

-Piyomon y Kamemon hicieron lo mismo... -dijo Rina. -Por eso están en estas formas.

-Entiendo... -dije al ver que Rina y Hiroshi sacaban a sus respectivos Digimon y los mostraban.

-Deberíamos ir a casa, Daisuke. -dijo Motimon. -Allí... podremos hablar de lo que ha pasado.

Mi Digivice comenzó a sonar, revisé la pantalla y vi un mensaje de texto. "Voy a salir con tu madre unas horas. Te quedas solo con Ayano". Era de mi padre. No entendía el motivo por el que hubiera salido con mi madre, y menos si a esa hora todavía debía estar trabajando en la agencia de autos.

Caminamos unas cuadras más hacia adelante hasta llegar a mi casa. Al entrar notamos cómo cuadrillas de camionetas de un distintivo color verde grisáceo rondaban por la zona. Seguramente se habían alarmado al notar a los "monstruos". Por fortuna, Akio me explicó que podíamos guardar a los Digimon en el Digivice y así no mostrarlos en público. De esa forma, no llamaríamos la atención de los militares.

-Bien, creo que podemos hablar libremente. -dije. -Mis padres no están en casa, aunque creo que serían de más ayuda si estuvieran aquí...

-Bien, Daisuke. -dijo Rina. -Sabemos quién es "el elegido".

-¿Y quién es? -pregunté.

-Tu padre, Kaito Yanami. -contestó Mizuki.

Al escuchar eso, gesté una expresión de sorpresa. Sin embargo comencé a relacionar todos los eventos que habían sucedido.

-¡Eso dijo el jefe de los Ogremon con los que peleé hace unos instantes! -se sobresaltó Motimon.

-¿Qué dijiste, Motimon? -pregunté.

-Que Ogremon me dijo que tenían rodeado a uno de los hijos del elegido. -siguió hablando. -Instintivamente volteé hacia ti y vi cómo los Ogremon te atacaban.

-Eso lo explica todo... -dije en voz baja.

-Mi pregunta es... ¿tienes un hermano? -preguntó Akio.

-Sí, una hermana menor... -dije.

-¿Qué explica todo? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-¡Mi hermana Ayano! -grité. -¡Ella tiene un Digivice!

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos.

-¡Sí! Mi padre trajo un Digimon herido a la casa, y traía un Digivice... Cuando Ayano lo tocó, reaccionó y... No...

Empecé a pensar lo peor. Que seguramente Onagimon estuviera utilizando a V-mon para ubicarnos a todos... Pyocomon y Chapumon evolucionaron en ese preciso instante, regresando a su forma original.

-Debemos ver a tu hermana. -dijo Gaomon. -Daisuke-san, ella también está en peligro.

-Vamos... está en su cuarto. -dije.

-¡Onii-chan! -escuché los gritos de Ayano provenientes de su habitación. No eran gritos de alegría, sino de desesperación.

-¡Ayano-chan! -grité desesperado y corrí por las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y vi los cristales de la ventana rotos, allí en ese lugar, Onagimon amenazando a mi hermana. V-mon interponiéndose entre Ayano y ese Digimon, y nosotros sorprendidos viendo lo que pasaba.

-¡V-mon! -se burlaba Onagimon. -¡Así que ese es tu "nuevo aspecto"! ¡Qué vergüenza das, chiquillo!

-¡No sé quién eres! -gritaba V-mon. -¡Pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a ojou-san!

-¡Onagimon...! -grité mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza. -¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

-¡Rakugamon-sama! -dijo Onagimon con tono burlón. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! ¿Cómo es vivir sin Rakugamon?

-¡Cállate, maldito Digimon! -dije enojado. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermana?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? -preguntó Onagimon. -¡Cobrar venganza por lo de hace treinta años! Hasta hace unos minutos he liberado a pocos militantes de las tropas de Torkaimon, pero a ver qué hacen si los libero a todos de una vez en este mundo humano.

_Continuará..._


	19. Hace 30 años

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Hiroshi Abe -------**

Nombre: Hiroshi Abe

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de junio

Digimon camarada: Kamemon

Color del Digivice: Azul

Hiroshi Abe... Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Quizás que le tengo un poco de envidia, jejeje... Hiroshi, desde que se le conoce, ha sido un excelente estudiante, aunque no es de los que descuide las actividades de su edad por dedicarse al estudio. De esa forma, incluso Daisuke reconoce su intelecto.

Increíblemente, uno pensaría que Hiroshi no tiene amigos, sin embargo Akio es uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque según las leyes de los "matones y los mataditos" esto causaría un desequilibrio en el orden de las cosas en el mundo real. Tal vez sea que el ambiente de trabajo en el que están los padres de ambos, que se llevan tan bien, pero uno nunca sabe...

Siempre ha sido presionado por su padre para que cuando sea mayor, se una al ejército. Sin embargo Hiroshi sueña más con ser científico e investigador. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que el otro había viajado en su época correspondiente al Digital World. Quizás ese aspecto de sus vidas cambie el rumbo y el destino de Hiroshi.

Su Digimon, Kamemon, no es el más amigable de todos. Sin embargo, trata de juntarse con Hiroshi y salir ambos adelante.

A Hiroshi lo que más le gusta es estudiar y ser el primero de su clase. Pero eso no le impide hacer las actividades de un niño de su edad, como lo es compartir con sus amigos y odiar a los profesores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**19.- Hace 30 años...**

Buenos días a todos. ¿Saben? Me sentí raro al saber que mi padre y mi madre habían viajado al Digital World hace años, cuando apenas eran unos niños... Nunca había imaginado... que el trasfondo de mi alianza con ese Digimon malvado tuviera mucho tiempo...

Por eso, mi padre me pidió que contara su historia. Quizás, así entiendan un poco, lo que ocurrió... hace 30 años...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quisiera llevar a dar un paseo a Gotsumon. -dije. -Le prometí que le enseñaría el mundo humano y...

-No vas a salir con él. -dijo mi madre angustiada. -Hay muchos militares a los alrededores, si te ven sospechoso, no sé lo que podría pasar...

-Tranquila Misuzu... -dijo mi padre para calmarla. -Anoche hablé con Isao, y me dijo que no hay nada qué temer.

-Isao... ¿¡Isao!? -preguntó mi madre. -¿Qué tiene qué ver Isao con todo esto?

-Misuzu, créeme. -dijo mi padre. -No hay nada de lo que debamos temer. Daisuke, ve con Gotsumon a pasear.

-Muchas gracias, papá. -dije contento y me retiré de la mesa.

En ese instante, mi padre y mi madre comenzaron a dialogar.

-Ahora que Daisuke no está... ¿puedes decirme qué tiene qué ver Isao en todo esto?

-Al parecer, el hijo de Isao conoce a Daisuke. -dijo mi padre. -Y eso no es todo, al parecer, él también fue al Digital World al mismo tiempo que desapareció Daisuke.

-Eso... eso es imposible... -respondía mi madre sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Isao se unió al ejército, y al parecer forma parte de una división secreta encargada de asuntos Digimon. -dijo mi padre.

-¡De... debe ser una broma, Kaito! -respondía mamá incrédula. -¿Y por qué tan pronto habla Isao sobre el asunto de los Digimon?

-El gobierno federal anunció que iba a militarizar la ciudad en busca de "terroristas", como ellos les llaman, pero que Isao por pertenecer a esa organización, lanzó un oficio en el cual si ven a alguno de los niños peleando contra los Diigmon, no les puedan hacer daño.

-Eso no me tranquiliza del todo, Kaito. -dijo mi madre de nuevo.

-Iré a trabajar. -dijo mi padre abrazándola. -Como a las 11:30 vendré a buscarte. Isao me pidió que fuera a hablar personalmente con él, por el asunto de... hace 30 años...

Así, mi padre se despidió de mi madre, y yéndose a su trabajo, en el camino comenzó a recordar cómo es que había comenzado esta historia...

-----------------------------------------------

_-¡Isao! ¡Ven a ver esto!  
-¿Qué quieres, Kaito? -comenzó a gritar Isao algo molesto._

_-¡Esto! -dijo Kaito señalando una cueva escondida en el parque de Ciudad Roja._

_-¿Estás seguro que no la habita algún animal? -preguntó Misuzu asustada por la lejanía en la que se encontraban del resto de personas, y por la cantidad de maleza y árboles que cubrían la zona._

_Pero al asomarse por la entrada de la cueva, pudieron notar una especie de artefacto extraño que rodeaba las paredes y el techo justo al final de la oscuridad._

_-Esto es...- dijo Yui asombrada al ver la cantidad de maquinaria, artefactos con luces y cables que estaban instalados a la perfección en la cueva._

_-¿Tú hiciste esta broma, Kaito? -preguntó Ryouta muy asombrado._

_-¡Claro que no! -contestó Kaito molesto. -No podría armar algo así..._

_-¿Toqueteamos todo? -preguntó Isao._

_-No creo que debamos hacerlo... -decía Yui._

_Pero Isao, Kaito y Ryouta no hicieron caso a las recomendaciones de Yui, y comenzaron a oprimir todos los botones que esos artefactos poseían. En una de esas pulsaciones de Ryouta, aquel arco que formaban esos artefactos comenzó a iluminarse. Esos niños fueron bastante curiosos de acercarse hacia ese "arco", pero en realidad eso era un Digital Gate artificial... y todos ellos fueron absorbidos por la luz que se formaba dentro del arco..._

--------------------------------------------

-Me tengo qué ir, Irene. -decía mi padre apresurado mientras se acomodaba la gabardina y bajaba por las escaleras de la agencia de autos.

-¿Ya se va tan pronto, señor Yanami? -preguntó la secretaria Irene.

-Sí... tengo... que ver a un amigo... -contestó mi padre. -Avise a los demás que a partir de las 12 pueden retirarse, tomarse un descanso el viernes y el fin de semana y que nos vemos el lunes temprano.

-Con mucho gusto, señor Yanami. -contestó Irene muy servicial como siempre...

--------------------------------------------

_-¿¡Qué son estas cosas!? -gritó Kaito al ver a un ser extraño frente a él._

_-¿No me reconoces, Kaito? -preguntó aquel "animal", cosa o como quisieran llamarle._

_-¿Y cómo habría de reconocerte? -dijo Kaito molesto._

_-¿La... Lalamon? -preguntó Misuzu al ver una especie de racimo rosa con verde volando sobre ella._

_-¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! -gritaba Isao al ver a un enorme pájaro morado que hablaba._

--------------------------------------------------------

-V-mon, por favor, cuida a Ayano. -le dijo mi padre a aquel Digimon azul justo después de llegar de su trabajo.

-Ojou-san estará segura conmigo.-dijo V-mon orgulloso.

-Cuídense, mamá, papá.-dijo Ayano emocionada despidiéndolos.

Pero en el automóvil, las cosas fueron diferentes, como si trataran de ocultar la verdad a mi hermana muy a pesar de que también estuviera involucrada con el asunto Digimon...

-Hay muchos militares en las calles, querido...-decía mi madre algo asustada al ver desde su asiento demasiados retenes militares.

-Qué bueno que pude llevar a lavar el asiento trasero del auto antes de venir a buscarte. -dijo mi padre.

-¿El asiento trasero?

-Allí traje a ese V-mon totalmente herido.

-Tenemos qué hablar con Isao cuanto antes. -dijo mi madre. -Este asunto se está volviendo fuera de control.

-Lo que más me intriga es que el hijo de Isao también está afectado por el asunto de los Digimon.

-¿Podría ser que los demás... sus hijos...? -preguntó mi madre angustiada.

-No lo creo...sería demasiada coincidencia que todos estuviéramos reunidos de nuevo, pero esta vez en una ciudad diferente...

La angustia de mi madre se acentuó cuando tuvieron qué pasar por más de 20 retenes desde que salieran de casa hasta que llegara a su destino final, la base militar de la ciudad. A pesar de ser una zona restringida, no estaba tan fuertemente resguardada como el resto de la ciudad. Lo que llamaba la atención era la cantidad de camionetas camufladas y tanques de guerra, como si la ciudad fuera una completa zona de guerra y todos tuviéramos que pelear contra algún ejército enemigo. Al llegar en el automóvil, un grupo de soldados al frente les hizo detenerse.

-No pueden pasar más allá de esa puerta. -les recomendó uno de esos uniformados una vez mi padre bajaba el cristal de la ventana.

-Venimos a hablar con el comandante Isao Abe. -dijo mi padre.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Dígale que lo busca el señor Yanami... Kaito Yanami...

Después de unos minutos, el mismo soldado regresó hacia la ventanilla del auto y le dijo a mi padre:

-Puede pasar. La oficina del comandante Abe se encuentra en la planta alta de ese edificio. -dijo señalando las construcciones.

-Muchas gracias, señor. -dijo mi padre conduciendo el automóvil hacia el estacionamiento.

Mis padres caminaron hacia los cuarteles, y, a pesar de ser simples civiles, los soldados empezaron a mostrarles casi el mismo respeto que le daban a sus superiores. Al llegar a la planta alta, la primera puerta que vieron fue una que decía: "Isao Abe – comandante".

-Esta es la oficina del comandante Abe. -dijo uno de los soldados que los escoltaban.

-Muchas gracias... -dijo mi padre.

Mi padre estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta del lugar, cuando ésta se abrió de pronto, y un señor, enojado, preguntaba a sus soldados.

-¿No ha llegado el señor Yanami? -preguntaba algo enfadado el señor.

-Eh...aquí estoy... -dijo mi padre un poco incomodado.

-¿Ka... Kaito? -preguntó el señor Abe.

-¿Isao? -preguntó mi madre.

Después de que el señor Abe pidiera a sus subordinados que se retiraran del lugar,mi padre y mi madre comenzaron a dialogar con aquel señor.

-Isao... cuánto tiempo sin vernos... yo creía que seguías viviendo en Ciudad Roja... Y no creí que estuvieras trabajando en... en este lugar... -comentaba mi madre extrañada.

-Mucho gusto, señorita... -dijo el señor Abe con respeto. -Lamento mi falta de memoria, pero quisiera que me respondiera quién es usted.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, Isao? -dijo mi madre enojada. -Soy yo, Misuzu...

-¿Misuzu? -dijo el señor Abe sorprendido. -Kaito, ¿cómo localizaste a Misuzu?

-Pues... llevamos casados más de 10 años... -contestó mi padre dando la buena no tan nueva.

-Vaya... no me esperaba una sorpresa como esta... -dijo el señor Abe. -Kaito... antes que nada, lamento la muerte de tu amigo Garg...

-No es necesario que lo repitas, Isao. -dijo mi madre. -En mi opinión, no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos hablar ahora mismo, y menos si eso nos involucra a mí y a mi hijo...

-No...no importa, Misuzu. -dijo mi padre algo triste por lo que recordaba. -Ese maldito Digimon nos ha causado mucho daño a mi familia y a mí...

-¿Pero qué pasó? -preguntó el señor Abe.

-Según las palabras de mi hijo, Torkaimon seguía vivo hasta hace poco, por fortuna pudieron vencerlo, pero su secuaz Onagimon sigue haciendo de las suyas, y esta vez es en el mundo humano...

-Me lo temía... -dijo el señor Abe.

-¿Qué temías? -preguntó mi madre.

-Unos miembros de sus tropas armadas atacaron esta zona ayer. Desde entonces se reforzó la vigilancia en la ciudad, cosa inútil si lo que sabemos es que estamos enfrentándonos contra Digimon en formas adultas... Incluso, el Digimon de mi hijo llegó a una etapa mayor a la adulta. Si esto está ocurriendo, eso quiere decir que las tropas armadas han cambiado en esos treinta años.

-Maldita sea... -refunfuñó mi padre.

-Kaito... -trataba de calmarlo mi madre.

-Es que... no puede ser... Ese maldito Digimon... -seguía enojado mi padre.

-Pareciera que está cobrando venganza por lo que le hiciste hace 30 años... -dijo el señor Abe.

-En todo caso, él fue el primero en engañarnos, nos dio la espalda y secuestró a Misuzu, ¿no te acuerdas?

-No me recuerdes eso... -dijo mi madre molesta. -Que ese maldito Digimon nos causó grandes daños.

-Y para poder desmantelar su tropa armada, tuve que unirme a ellos como policía infiltrado. -dijo mi padre recordando sus hazañas de la niñez.

-En un principio pensábamos que nos habías traicionado, Kaito. -mencionaba el señor Abe.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía despertar sospechas de que mi planes eran rescatar a Misuzu y atacar a Torkaimon.

-Pero fuiste un buen actor... recuerdo que cuando me fuiste a visitar mencionaste que no estabas interesado en rescatarme, que sólo querías servir a Torkaimon-sama, como tú lo llamabas, y que él era el único capaz de gobernar el Digital World.

-¿¡De verdad soné tan malo!? -preguntó mi padre asombrado por las palabras de mi madre.

-¿No te acuerdas que hasta te burlaste de mí cuando pregunté si habías llegado a rescatarme? -preguntó de nuevo mi madre.

-Pero bueno, no estamos para discutir sobre eso. -mencionó el señor Abe para romper el diálogo que sostenían mis padres. -Lo que se me hace raro son tres cosas. La primera es que nuestros hijos están involucrados en el asunto de los Digimon.

-¿Y no has logrado contactarte con los demás? -preguntó mi padre interesado.

-No. Lamentablemente el único contacto que pude hacer con alguno de nosotros fue contigo porque mi hijo Hiroshi conocía a tu hijo Daisuke, además de mencionarme sobre la leyenda del elegido... La segunda, es que si los Digimon de nuestros hijos han llegado a sobrepasar el nivel adulto, eso significaría que las tropas armadas se han fortalecido a lo largo de los años, ya sea entrenando duramente o reclutando a nuevos Digimon... y no me asombraría que Onagimon o Torkaimon se hayan fortalecido aún más.

-¿Y cuál es la tercera? -volvió a interrogar mi padre.

-Lo de los hijos del elegido... Kaito, Misuzu... ¿tienen algún hijo aparte de Daisuke?

-Sí... -dijo mi madre. -Una niña de 7 años...Ayano...

-Lo sospechaba... -dijo el señor Abe. -Mi hijo Hiroshi me comentó sobre algo de que Onagimon debía eliminar a los niños del elegido, que supondrían un problema para él y...

-¡Ayano! -gritó mi madre sorprendida. -Por eso V-mon es el Digimon de Ayano...

-¡Es cierto! -gritó mi padre asustado. -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no sospeché que algo malo estaba pasando cuando llevé a ese Digimon a la casa...?

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntaba el señor Abe muy intrigado.

-Ayer encontré a un Digimon y lo llevé a casa para curarlo. Su única excusa era que no recordaba nada de quién era, pero se había familiarizado tan rápido con Ayano.

-Seguramente debe ser un miembro de esas tropas armadas... -razonó el señor Abe.

-Debe ser... -dijo mi madre. -Hay que ir rápido a casa... Ayano está en peligro...

-Perdónanos, Isao. -dijo mi padre disculpándose. -Pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

-Entiendo, si quieren puedo llevarlos hasta la sa...

Las palabras del señor Abe fueron interrumpidas cuando un soldado, para ser más precisos, el padre de Akio, irrumpió en las oficinas sin tocar siquiera la puerta.

-Maldición, Sasaki. -dijo enojado el señor Abe. -Ya he dicho millones de veces que toquen la puerta antes de entrar.

-Esto es urgente señor. -dijo el señor Sasaki bastante agitado. -¡Son miles, miles de esos monstruos que llaman Digimon, están atacándonos y llevándose presos a muchos de nuestros soldados!

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó alarmado el señor Abe.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, señor?

-Diga a todos los soldados que sigan atacando...

-Esto me está asustando, Kaito... -murmuró mi madre algo asustada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes... -dijo mi padre sin poder terminar su frase.

En ese preciso instante, un Kuwagamon irrumpió en la ventana, con un enorme derribo de las paredes de la oficina, causando la alarma no solo de los que estaban allí, sino de todos los que estaban ubicados en esa planta.

_Continuará..._


	20. No dejes sola a mi hermana

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Mizuki Chiba -------**

Nombre: Mizuki Chiba

Edad: 10 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de diciembre

Digimon camarada: Patamon

Color del Digivice: Amarillo

Mizuki... es tremendísimamente... la más tranquila del grupo. Siempre trata de serenar a los demás. Seguramente es porque no le gusta que su hermana Rina no vea los problemas.

Mizuki es hermana de Rina por parte de su padre. A pesar de que sus padres hayan estado separados, las dos viven y se llevan como grandes amigas. Mizuki es serena, tranquila y trata de pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, cosa que la distingue de su hermana.

Una de las aficiones de Mizuki, a pesar de que no lo haya demostrado en el transcurso del relato, es su afición a la música. Le encanta tocar el violín y el piano, y es casi siempre la elegida para representar a su escuela primaria en los concursos de música.

Patamon es su acompañante, y a Mizuki le gusta esa textura de gato amarillo que tiene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**20- No dejes sola a mi hermana**

-Debemos ver a tu hermana. -dijo Gaomon. -Daisuke-san, ella también está en peligro.

-Vamos... está en su cuarto. -dije.

-¡Onii-chan! -escuché los gritos de Ayano provenientes de su habitación. No eran gritos de alegría, sino de desesperación.

-¡Ayano-chan! -grité desesperado y corrí por las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y vi los cristales de la ventana rotos, allí en ese lugar, Onagimon amenazando a mi hermana. V-mon interponiéndose entre Ayano y ese Digimon, y nosotros sorprendidos viendo lo que pasaba.

-¡V-mon! -se burlaba Onagimon. -¡Así que ese es tu "nuevo aspecto"! ¡Qué vergüenza das, chiquillo!

-¡No sé quién eres! -gritaba V-mon. -¡Pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a ojou-san!

-¡Onagimon...! -grité mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza. -¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

-¡Rakugamon-sama! -dijo Onagimon con tono burlón. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! ¿Cómo es vivir sin Rakugamon?

-¡Cállate, maldito Digimon! -dije enojado. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermana?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? -preguntó Onagimon. -¡Cobrar venganza por lo de hace treinta años! Hasta hace unos minutos he liberado a pocos militantes de las tropas de Torkaimon, pero a ver qué hacen si los libero a todos de una vez en este mundo humano.

-Pero... ¡pero si lo habíamos vencido! -dijo asustada Rina. -Por eso Piyomon tiene esta forma...

-Sólo desaparecí, chiquilla. -dijo Onagimon burlándose de ella. -No somos los débiles de hace treinta años.

-¡Te pregunté qué quieres de mi hermana! -grité de nuevo al ver su negativa de responderme.

-A ver... Rakugamon... -dijo aburriéndose mi antiguo subordinado. -¿Qué parte de "Ella y tú son un peligro para nosotros" no has entendido?

-Deja en paz a Daisuke y a Ayano... -refunfuñaba Motimon.

-¡Motimon! -dije un tanto alarmado. -¡No intentes nada! ¡Aún no te recuperas! Maldito Onagimon... ¡Así que V-mon era uno de tus subordinados!

-¿Eh? -preguntaron V-mon y Onagimon al unísono.

Incluso Onagimon parecía sorprenderse de mis declaraciones, pues al escuchar eso, sólo soltó una carcajada diciéndome...

-¡Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición! No, Rakugamon, que aquí no todos somos fríos y calculadores, ni mucho menos usamos a los demás como trampolín como tú...

Ayano lo único que hizo fue correr hacia nosotros tremendamente asustada.

-Eres un... -me puse furioso al escuchar esas palabras.

-En realidad V-mon era una amenaza para nuestros planes, por eso nuestro deber desde un principio era eliminarlo... ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ese Digimon estaba viviendo en casa del ex-comandante Rakugamon?

-Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes... -murmuró Akio.

-¡Vamos, Rakugamon! -gritó Onagimon. -¡Entrégame a esa niña de una vez!

-¿Qué pasa, onii-chan? -preguntaba angustiada mi hermana escondiéndose detrás de mí.

-¡Entrégala! -volvió a gritar ese Digimon del martillo.

-¡Eso nunca, Onagimon! -gritó Motimon lanzándose hacia él y atacando con sus burbujas.

-¡Motimon, no! -grité asustado al pensar en lo que Onagimon le haría.

Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando de un martillazo hizo volar al suave cuerpo de Motimon haciéndolo estrellarse contra el póster de Kouji Wada que mi hermana tenía colgado en la pared.

-¡Motimon! -grité asustado otra vez.

-¡No te resistas, Rakugamon! -gritó de nuevo. -¡Entrégame a esa niña y a ese Digimon!

-¡Eso nunca! -grité.

Instintivamente saqué mi Digivice del bolsillo y apunté la pantalla hacia Onagimon. El Digivice comenzó a despedir de nuevo esa extraña luz blanca que hizo cegarle la vista a nuestro oponente.

-¡Maldito Rakugamon! -gritaba mientras ondeaba su martillo sin siquiera ver a qué le pegaba.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! -gritó Hiroshi.

-¡Sí! -dijimos todos al unísono.

Tomé suavemente al pobre y adolorido Motimon, la mano de Ayano y salimos corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Maldición! ¡Onagimon se nos adelantó! -dije furioso.

-¿Quién es Onagimon? -preguntó Ayano. -¿Y quién es Rakugamon?

-No... -dije a mí mismo.

"Maldición", pensé... Ayano había escuchado toda la conversación. Por fortuna nunca mencioné que era ese maldito sujeto, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que hasta V-mon se me iría al cuello. Pero, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de mencionarle que hasta hace unos días era aliado de aquellos que ahora la estaban buscando? Ahora que lo pensaba bien... Ayano era uno de los elegidos... Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al rondar esa posibilidad en mi mente. "No...", no podía ser posible... ¿Hubiera tenido qué entregar a mi propia hermana hacia el mismo enemigo? ¿Qué había pasado de no haber sido por Gotsumon? ¿De verdad, habría tenido qué entregar a mi propia hermana para satisfacer los caprichos de un maldito sujeto? Mi deber era eliminarlos, sin embargo... sin embargo era mi hermana. Todo lo malo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por tratar de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre y de mi hermana, y aún así... mi hermana iba a ser afectada por mis actos... Maldita sea, pensé, esos malditos lo tenían todo planeado...

Mizuki abrió la puerta de la casa, pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió aún más. Hasta hacía unos minutos, el vecindario era de lo más tranquilo en toda la ciudad, sin embargo ahora parecía un enorme campo de batalla, con tropas de Digimon enemigos desfilando campantemente en la calle, llevando con ellos todo su armamento.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -murmuré aterrorizado.

-Son... son muchos Digimon... -dijo Hiroshi igual de asustado que yo.

-¿Qué es esto, onii-chan? -preguntaba Ayano aferrándose a mi brazo.

-¿Por qué hay tantos Digimon en la calle? -preguntó Rina gritando, lo que provocó la alarma de las tropas armadas que desfilaban en la calle, volteando hacia nosotros.

-Esto no se ve nada bien... -dije al ver que el enemigo nos había identificado.

-Creo que sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer... -recomendó Akio.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-¡¡¡Correr!!! -volvió a gritar Akio asustado.

Y eso hicimos, corrimos por las calles, llamando la atención de todos los Digimon. Al llegar al parque más cercano vimos otro escenario diferente: las personas a los alrededores siendo sometidas por los rebeldes, metidos en jaulas improvisadas tiradas por varios Tankdramon, entre otros Digimon portando uniformes de combate y algunos sin nada, como si estuvieran confiados de sus habilidades. Incluso pudimos escuchar algunos gritos como: "Rápido, no hay tiempo", o "Hay qué encerrar a todos"...

-No... -me dije al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué están encerrando a toda esa gente? -preguntó Ayano.

-¿No puedes evolucionar, Gamon? -preguntó Akio.

-Eso quisiera... pero recuerde que no hemos desayunado hoy, Akio-san. -dijo Gaomon resignado.

-Tengo hambre... -dijo Patamon.

-Ni Motimon, ni Kamemon ni Piyomon pueden evolucionar aún, ¿cierto? -pregunté.

Los tres me contestaron con una negativa.

-Maldita sea... -refunfuñé.

-¡Ahí está! ¡El ex-comandante Rakugamon! -gritó uno de los Digimon armados.

La actitud de V-mon era más de sospecha que de otra cosa.

-¿Quién es Rakugamon? -me preguntó aquél Digimon directamente.

-No... no lo sé... -dije para evitar que V-mon o Ayano intentaran hacer más preguntas.

Todos los demás notaron mi actitud, así que decidieron no mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre mi segunda identidad.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Por fin tengo a la niña que busca Onagimon-sama! -gritó un Commandramon quien a punta de rifle tenía atrapada a mi hermana.

-¡Ayano! -grité asustado.

-¿Commandramon! ¡Suelta a ojou-san! -gritaba V-mon.

-¡Auxilio! -escuché que alguien gritaba a mis espaldas.

-¡Rina! -grité al voltear y ver que Rina y los demás estaban siendo llevados con esposas en pies y manos hasta las jaulas. Inclusive los Digimon habían sido encerrados en otra celda.

-¡Gracias por entregarnos a la niña Yanami, Rakugamon-sama! -dijo aquel Commandramon.

-¡Déjala en paz! -grité.

-¡Maldito! -gritó de nuevo V-mon.

-¡Ayúdame, onii-chan! -gritaba Ayano desesperada.

Cada uno de sus gritos se me hacían de lo más desgarradores. No podía hacer nada... Motimon no podía recuperar su forma de Gotsumon por el momento, los demás habían sido atrapados por las tropas armadas, Ayano acorralada... "Si tan solo pudiera evolucionar...", me mencionaba a cada instante furioso con Onagimon...

-¡Ojou-san! -fue lo único que escuché gritar a V-mon antes de... antes de... antes de verlo evolucionar.

Una luz lo envolvió, la misma que despedía el Digivice de Ayano, la cual cegó momentáneamente al Commandramon que la tenía atrapada, haciendo que la soltara. El V-mon que conocí en un principio ya no era nada en comparación con lo que era ahora, un Digimon llamado V-dramon, el cual no era nada similar a los de su especie, o al menos no parecía ser tan feroz como me lo pintaban.

-Deja en paz a ojou-san, Digimon sinvergüenza! -gritó V-dramon. -¡Magnum Punch!

Y con ese grito de batalla comenzó a lanzar aquel ataque consistente en sus fuertes puños, dejando en el suelo al dichoso Commandramon y al resto de los que se venían hacia nosotros.

-¡Hay qué rescatar a los demás! -grité mientras corríamos.

-¡No hay tiempo! -me contestó V-dramon. -Lo más importante es evitar que ojou-san salga herida.

-Quisiera que me dijeras por qué quieres proteger a mi hermana... -le pregunté.

-Yo... no lo sé... -me contestó como si lo dudara. -Pero aun así, siento que es mi deber hacerlo.

Pero las fuerzas de V-dramon se agotaron pronto, pues en uno de sus golpes, de pronto volvió a ser el V-mon que todos conocíamos.

-No puede ser... -se asustó el joven Digimon al verse en esa situación.

-Maldita sea... -dije mirando lo que pasaba.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano. -¡Allí vienen más!

-¡No puede ser! -gritó alarmado Motimon.

Más tropas armadas llegaban casi para acorralarnos. Así que tratamos de correr, aventando todo lo que se nos atravesara para evitar que nos tuvieran lo más pronto posible. Corriendo pudimos llegar hasa uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad. Por fortuna (o por desgracia), los Digimon ya habían "levantado" a todos los habitantes de la zona, así que podíamos refugiarnos en los callejones más oscuros. Claro que no era una experiencia agradable, lleno de suciedad, de desechos orgánicos (ya saben de cuáles hablo) e inorgánicos. Ayano no estaba muy de acuerdo en seguir escondiéndonos.

-Aquí no nos encontrarán pronto, Ayano-cha... -dije, pero de pronto pude escuchar un sonido que me hizo reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido desde hacía seis meses hasta ahora... -Ayano-chan... ¿qué pasa?

Ayano estaba llorando... No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

-¿Por qué? -dijo entre lágrimas. -¿Por qué estamos huyendo, onii-chan?

-¡O... ojou-san! -dijo V-mon intentando consolarla.

-Daisuke... ¿qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Motimon. -Onagimon quiere tener a tu hermana...

-No lo sé, Motimon... -dije algo cansado.

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué vamos a hacer? -gritó Ayano. -¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡No quiero huir de ese monstruo! ¿Qué es lo que quieren todos esos? ¿Por qué nos andan buscando?

-¡Salga de ahí, Rakugamon-sama! -gritó una voz que parecía provenir de las calles. -¡Entregue a esa niña de una maldita vez!

-¿Quién es Rakugamon, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano como si empezara a sospechar de algo. -¿Es otro de esos Digimon malos?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ayano, bajé la mirada. Maldita sea, me repetía. Pero V-mon parecía estar más desconfiado de todo, pues no dejaba de mirarme cada vez que mencionaban a Rakugamon.

-Ayano... Rakugamon es el jefe de ese Digimon que nos está buscando, llamado Onagimon. -dije. -Es un Digimon muy malo... y su deber... era eliminar a los elegidos...

-¿Y dónde está ese Rakugamon? -preguntó V-mon.

-Yo... yo soy Rakugamon... -dije apenado.

-Daisuke... no debiste decirle... -me aconsejó Motimon muy tarde.

-¿Qué dices, Daisuke-niichan? -preguntó Ayano.

-¡Me lo suponía! -gritó V-mon lanzándome un puñetazo que me hizo caer al suelo.

Apenas pude incorporarme cuando Motimon se interpuso entre V-mon y yo.

-¡Déjalo en paz, V-mon! -gritó el pequeño Motimon.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo creer que el hermano de ojou-san tenga el corazón tan frío como para usar a su hermana para sus maléficos planes! ¡Me das asco, maldito!

Apenas me levanté y dije en voz baja:

-Puedes pensar todo lo que quieras, V-mon... Pero jamás he sido tan frío como para ser indiferente con mi familia...

-Explícate, Daisuke... -dijo Ayano, al parecer perdiendo el respeto que me tenía...

-Ayano-chan... -dije un poco avergonzado.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a ojou-san! -gritó V-mon aún molesto.

-¿¡Puedes dejarme hablar!? -grité, y más tarde recuperando la compostura. -Ayano-chan... si acepté ser parte de una rebelión Digimon y para ello tomar alguien tan fuerte y malvado, jamás fue por mi propio interés...

-Daisuke, tranquilízate. -me recomendó Motimon al ver las lágrimas que escurrían de mis mejillas.

-¡A mamá la tenían secuestrada esos malditos! ¡Me obligaron a hacer toda clase de trabajos sucios sólo para que la dejaran en libertad! ¡Me sentía tan mal de verte a ti y a papá tan tristes...! ¡Por eso acepté llevar ese enorme peso!

Al gritar todo mi pasado, pude ser capaz de liberarme de ese enorme peso.

-Entonces... ¿por qué querías entregar a ojou-san ante ese Onagimon? -preguntó V-mon.

-Jamás se la iba a entregar. -dije secándome las lágrimas con mis manos. -Si acepté formar parte de esos malditos fue para que tú y papá estuvieran bien... ¿Cómo iba a entregar a mi propia hermana a manos de esos malditos? No... no podría...

Fue entonces cuando mi hermana me abrazó. En ese instante no pude aguantarme las ganas de abrazarla, pero a la vez sabía que no estábamos en el mejor de los casos.

-Sin embargo... esos sujetos nos están buscando... -dije. -Motimon no puede evolucionar, V-mon ya está cansado...

-¿Y Rakugamon? -preguntó V-mon.

-No... -dije cabizbajo. -Él ya no está aquí... Ya no puedo convertirme en ese Digimon... -V-mon...

-¿Dime, Daisuke? -preguntó el Digimon.

-No quiero alarmarlos, pero es posible que no salgamos bien de ésta. -dije.

-¿Qué? -preguntó asustada Ayano.

--Por eso, V-mon... te pido que cuides a mi hermana. Desde el tiempo que te conozco, has dicho que la protegerías mucho más que a tu vida.

-Así es, y eso es lo que haré.

-Espero que lo hagas... -dije. -Es lo único que te pido...

-¡Ahí están! -gritó un Bakemon entrando al callejón e identificándonos. -¡Salgan de una vez!

-¡No! -gritó Ayano.

Pero, en cambio, yo me rendí en ese instante.

-Si salen sin poner resistencia, les irá mejor.

-Daisuke... -decía Motimon asustado.

-Yo también tengo miedo... -le contesté.

Caminamos cruzando los desperdicios del callejón y saliendo a la calle.

-¡Onagimon-sama! -dijo el que nos llevaba a los cuatro. -¡Aquí está la niña que buscaba! ¡Y nuestro antiguo comandante!

Sólo lancé un gesto de disgusto cuando empezaron a llamarme así.

-¡Oh, pero si aquí está el viejo Rakugamon! -gritó Onagimon quien estaba justo frente a nosotros. -¿Por qué se nos ha puesto tan rebelde estos días? Bien que Torkaimon-sama lo trataba como si fuera su hijo.

-Nunca obedecí a Torkaimon por gusto... -dije molesto. -Sino para proteger a mi familia. No pensaría obedecerlo si eso implicaba arriesgar a las personas que quiero.

-Tengo miedo, V-mon... -dijo Ayano detrás de nosotros.

-¡Bien, Rakugamon! -gritó de nuevo mi antiguo subordinado. -¡Entrega a esa niña!

-Está bien, Onagimon... -dije como si tuviera un as bajo la manga. -Es toda tuya, tómala.

-¿Qué dices, onii-chan? -preguntó mi hermana.

-¡Traidor hijo de...! -gritó V-mon muy furioso.

-¡Qué fácil me la dejaste, Rakugamon! -contestó Onagimon. -¡Yo creía que de verdad nos habías traicionado!

Onagimon comenzó a caminar hacia mi hermana, pero quise atacarlo.

-¡Pero antes vas a tener qué vértelas conmigo! -grité intentando sacar mi Digivice.

Pero Onagimon fue más rápido y me lanzó al suelo, con sus dos manos me mantuvo pegado al suelo sin posibilidad de moverme.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano asustada.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó Motimon al caer al suelo.

Maldita sea, pensé. Mis planes se habían frustrado. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía ningún plan, así que esto iba a ser arriesgado, pero no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería ver a mi hermana a salvo...

-¡Los demás! -gritó Onagimon. -¡Atrapen a esos tres!

El resto de las tropas comenzó a rodear a Ayano y a Motimon, mientras que a V-mon lo sometieron para que no pudiera moverse.

-Mientras tanto... -dijo Onagimon acercando su voz hacia mí. -yo me encargaré de ti. Vas a sufrir como nunca antes lo has estado...

-¿Qué piensas hacer...? -grité con la boca pegada al suelo.

Pero los actos siguientes fueron su respuesta. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica, extrañamente la misma que había sentido cuando me lo encontré por primera vez en el mundo real, la cual comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo provocando un fuerte y horrible dolor.

-¡A... ayúdame, Motimon! -gritaba.

-¡Grita todo lo que quieras! -me dijo Onagimon. -¡Ese Digimon sólo es un bebé! No puede hacer nada.

-¡Daisuke! -gritaba Motimon rodeado al verme en apuros.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritaba Ayano.

Onagimon se cansó rápido de "torturarme", pues sólo fue cuestión de segundos, a pesar de que para mí parecieron una eternidad, para que me soltara y me dejara tirado en el suelo.

-Vámonos. -dijo Onagimon. -Por fin tenemos a nuestro objetivo... Rakugamon ya no nos es útil...

-No te vas de aquí... Onagimon... -dije con mis pocas fuerzas aferrándome a una de sus piernas.

-Eres patético, Rakugamon. -dijo Onagimon sacudiendo su pie para lograr que lo soltara.

Sólo pude ver cómo las tropas se alejaban de mí, llevándose a Motimon, a V-mon y a Ayano. Mientras, lo único que me repetía era: "Maldición...", y de ahí, la oscuridad.

_Continuará..._


	21. El regreso de Rakugamon

**21.- El regreso de Rakugamon**

Oscuridad... la misma oscuridad que había conocido hace seis meses... No me desagradaba para nada esa oscuridad, seis meses habiendo vivido dentro de ella me habían hecho acostumbrarme a algo así... Sin embargo, mi lugar no era allí... No, mi lugar era en otra parte, con mis amigos, mi hermana y mis padres... Pero... debo hacer hincapié en que por un instante me sentí invencible, capaz de hacer todo lo que en el mundo real me era imposible hacer... En el mundo real era solo un simple niño, pero en el Digital World mi sola presencia... bueno, más bien la de Rakugamon... causaba temor en cuanta aldea me paraba. Sí, eso era.

Pero a la vez me sentía incómodo, ese lugar no era para mí, sólo era manipulado por esos malditos Digimon logrando que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio que ellos no se atrevían a hacer, pero que si quisieran, eran capaces de eso y más... Sí, eso era.

"Ayano-chan"... me dije una y otra vez. "Lamento haberte metido en esto"... ¿Por qué jamás pude haberme imaginado que mi padre había sido el héroe del que tanto hablaban en esa zona? ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego cuando casi todo mundo lo sabía en el Digital World? ¿Cómo no pude imaginarme que mi hermana resultaría afectada en un asunto en el cual me involucré para evitar que algo como esto pasara? Tal vez y Torkaimon-sama tenía razón... calladito estaba mejor.

Pero no... no quería obedecerlo... Porque no soy como ellos.

-Oye... niño Yanami... -escuché que alguien me hablaba.

-¿Quién... quién es? -pregunté.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces? -preguntó aquella voz.

-Si pudiera verte, te lo diría. -dije un poco confundido.

-Tus ojos son las ventanas de mi prisión. -contestó aquel ser. -Así que si los abres, esta sala se iluminará.

Hice caso a aquella "persona" o lo que fuera que me hablaba, y en ese entonces abrí los ojos. Al voltear a mi alrededor, nuevamente vi puro blanco.

-Ya veo... eres tú, Rakugamon. -contesté serio al recordar el mismo instante de hacía algo de tiempo.

-Veo que todavía me reconoces, niño Yanami. -contestó aquel Digimon cuando volteé a mirarlo.

-Debería hacerlo, Rakugamon. Estuve seis meses entrenando contigo.

-Eso es perfecto... -dijo el Digimon algo debilitado. -Por un instante creí que te habías olvidado del gran Rakugamon-sama.

Así, pude ver al que había sido un antiguo compañero de aventuras, lamentablemente no fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, pues sólo estaba disponible para cumplir las órdenes de mi antiguo jefe. Por fortuna no había manera de poder atacarlo, su condición no era la mejor en ese instante. Encadenado casi virtualmente ya que no había a dónde encadenarlo, no tenía manera ni de levantarse.

-¿Por qué no me liberas de aquí? -preguntó. -Hace rato que estoy en esta posición, y no soy de los que les gusta estar sin hacer nada.

-¡Así que sólo para eso me necesitas! -grité furioso. -¡No solo te conformas con haber asesinado al Digimon de mi padre, sino que también quieres que todo lo olvide como si nada!

-Si más no recuerdo, tú llevabas mi espada en aquel momento, así que prácticamente tú asesinaste a Gargadomon...

-Si piensas que puedes intimidarme o hacerme cambiar de opinión, estás muy equivocado.

Así, Rakugamon comenzó a carcajearse. No podía entender cómo podían burlarse de algo tan serio, pero al final lo entendí, esa era su naturaleza.

-¡Veo que sabes muy bien las cosas! Así es, yo le di el golpe final antes de que pudieras vencerme. Y me gustó hacerlo, quería darle su merecido a aquel Digimon, hace treinta años tu padre y él nos engañaron, y ya era hora de que cobrara mi venganza.

-Así que estás enojado con mi padre... Entonces, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué tenía que ver en sus asuntos? -grité pidiendo una explicación.

-Torkaimon-sama conocía de tu existencia y de la de la otra niña desde el instante en que ambos nacieron. A él le irritó que ustedes dos pudieran ser esos niños elegidos hijos del elegido, por eso mandó a Onagimon para que los vigilaran muy de cerca... No imaginábamos que vendrían a la misma ciudad en la que vivían todos los nuevos elegidos. Al parecer Yggdrasil sabía de nuestros planes, maldita sea... -dijo refunfuñando antes de callarse.

-Como sea, ¿qué es lo que pretendes intentando contarme todo eso?

Rakugamon sólo movió la cabeza y puso un gesto de desagrado al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa pregunta? Kaito era igualito... Hartaba escuchar ese tipo de preguntas, y con esa voz que tenía... -dijo Rakugamon muy enojado.

-Si quieres que te libere, olvídalo. -contesté. -No lo pienso hacer.

-¿Ni por esa mocosa a la que llamas Ayano que fue secuestrada por Onagimon? -preguntó.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana, no pude dejar de mirar a aquel Digimon. ¿Cómo es que conocía sobre mi hermana?

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Cómo sabes de ella? ¿Cómo sabes que la secuestraron? -pregunté gritándole.

-Deja de hacer esas preguntas tan irritantes... -volvió a gruñir aquel Digimon.

-¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez, Rakugamon! -volví a gritar muy enojado ante esas "evasivas".

-Tus ojos son las ventanas de mi prisión. -contestó con un tono muy desagradable. -Veo todo lo que ves, escucho todo lo que escuchas. Sé que Torkaimon-sama está muerto, y que Onagimon sólo hace de las suyas en tu mundo.

-¿Y por qué piensas traicionar a Onagimon? -pregunté aún desconfiado.

-Onagimon es un idiota, y tú lo sabes bien. -comenzó a relatar ese Digimon. -Además los demonios no nos regimos por las normas de camaradería. La única razón por la que juré servir a Torkaimon-sama fue para poder pelear a mi antojo. Él ha sido el único que ha sabido comandar bien a sus tropas, y eso me ha permitido poder explotar todo mi poder al máximo. Onagimon solo era mi subordinado, siempre lo consideré un inútil que no puede hacer nada sin ayuda de Torkaimon-sama.

-¿De verdad odias a Onagimon? -pregunté asombrado.

-No lo odio, sólo lo detesto. Es una burla para los de nuestra apariencia. Además, en tu mundo no hay ningún oponente fuerte, a excepción de él.

Sin embargo, le di la espalda y le pregunté:

-¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? La última vez que dejé que tomaras mi conciencia asesinaste al Digimon de mi padre, y por tu culpa me enjuiciaron.

-Te dije anteriormente que no hay nadie fuerte en tu mundo a excepción de Onagimon, además, ¿no piensas ayudar a tu hermana?

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero... -contesté bajando la mirada recordando a Ayano siendo "robada" por aquel monstruo...

-¿Entonces qué esperas? -preguntó Rakugamon muy ansioso. -Libérame de aquí.

-¿Y cómo lo puedo hacer? -pregunté. -Onagimon te encerró allí, yo no puedo hacer nada...

-Onagimon es un idiota. -contestó Rakugamon interrumpiéndome. -Y pronto te darás cuenta, lo único que debes hacer es despertar para notarlo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora solo escucho el bullicio de la gente... ¿Bullicio? ¿De dónde? Igual yo me sigo haciendo esa pregunta. Pero ahora solo presto atención a las palabras de mi madre pidiendo que despertara. Sí, eso fue lo que pasó entonces...

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -pregunté despertando apenas.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, hijo mío! -gritó mi madre en un tono que mezclaba felicidad y llanto.

-Daisuke... -dijo mi padre con el mismo tono de siempre. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nos enfrentamos a Onagimon, papá... -dije recordando lo que había ocurrido. -Pero era muy fuerte, y muestros Digimon no pudieron evolucionar.

-Eso supuse al ver a los Bakemon trayéndote hasta acá.

-Eso tengo entendido... -dijo un señor vestido como militar, parecía tener ya sus años, pues en su pelo ya empezaban a mostrarse algunas canas.-Supongo que tú serás Daisuke, el hijo de mis amigos Kaito y Misuzu. Mi hijo me ha hablado muchas cosas buenas de ti.

-¿Y usted quién es? -pregunté algo confundido pensando en que aquel señor pudiera entender de lo que estábamos hablando.

- Mi nombre es Isao Abe. -dijo el señor. -Y conozco a tus padres desde el incidente Digimon de hace treinta años.

-¿Usted también viajó al Digital World? -pregunté asombrado, sin lograr llegar a creer que otro de los elegidos de aquella época estuviera junto a nosotros.

-¡Papá! -era la voz de Hiroshi. -¡Akio! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tu papá también está con Daisuke!

-¿Hiroshi? -preguntó el señor Abe. -¿Cómo está la familia?

-Están en otro domo, papá. -dijo Hiroshi.

-¿Hiroshi? ¿Akio? -pregunté.

Me sorprendí al escuchar ese saludo con toda naturalidad. Increíble... el padre de Hiroshi había sido uno de los elegidos de años anteriores... Al recuperarme casi por completo, me levanté y logré notar algo que no me había imaginado: el bullicio provenía de toda la gente a nuestro alrededor, pude verla asustada, niños llorando, otros abrazados, y Bakemon, cientos de Bakemon intentando contener a la multitud.

-¿¡E... En dónde estamos!? -grité asustado.

-Esto es el domo 1 del centro de convenciones de Ciudad del Valle. -dijo otro militar que estaba junto a nosotros. -Al parecer esos monstruos hicieron suyo este lugar.

-¿Y usted es...?

-Ichiro Sasaki, a sus órdenes. -dijo aquel señor muy respetuoso. -Y si me preguntas, muchacho, no tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí.

-Es una historia muy larga, teniente Sasaki. -contestó el señor Abe. -¡Hiroshi! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno, yo... -contestó Hiroshi algo asustado. -¿Cómo está Ayano?

Cuando Hisorhi mencionó el nombre de Ayano, todos posaron su mirada sobre mí, a lo cual, no pude hacer nada más que mencionar la verdad.

-Nos acorralaron, y se la llevaron...

-Ese maldito Digimon azul... -dijo mi padre molesto. -No debí confiar en él, no debí llevarlo a casa.

-¡Papá, te equivocas! -dije. -¡V-mon es bueno! ¡Hasta evolucionó para intentar ayudarnos! Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles...

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Akio. -Yo que creía que ese Digimon era solo un saco de huesos color azul...

-¡Ahí están! -gritó Rina quien junto con Mizuki venía por otra parte del domo.

Sus papás no querían venir, quizás porque hasta donde sé, se habían peleado años atrás. Pero aun así, no era el motivo suficiente como para volver a unirse por estar todos acorralados.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -pregunté al vernos todos reunidos. -¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Y los Digimon?

-Se los llevaron a otro lado... -dijo Mizuki triste. -Por fortuna nos dejaron nuestros Digivices, pero...

-¿Pero qué? -pregunté otra vez.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada. -dijo Rina. -Es como si en este lugar, los Bakemon fueran inmunes a la luz de estos aparatos.

-Intentamos hacerlo hace unos minutos, pero preferimos retirarnos antes de que nos hicieran daño. -dijo Akio.

-Las puertas están selladas, no podemos salir, y se necesitaría una enorme fuerza para poder abrir las estructuras de acero del domo.

-¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada aquí? -pregunté mirando mi Digivice. -Maldita sea...

Revisé las opciones del mapa, y logré notar que todos los puntos estaban reunidos, excepto uno blanco, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Allí debe estar Ayano... -dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué intentarán hacerle? -dijo mi madre preocupada.

-No lo sé... -dijo mi padre muy molesto.

-Tenemos qué rescatarla de cualquier manera... -dije. -Pero... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo pudiera...!

_-Onagimon es un idiota, y pronto te darás cuenta..._

¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Cómo? Erróneamente pulsé el botón equivocado del Digivice, y pude notar el listado de Digimon. No era esa parte que revisara a menudo, así que lo que noté fue algo que me dejó boquiabierto. Dos Digimon disponibles para uso... Lamentablemente Motimon no estaba cerca del lugar, según lo que informaba el aparato, pero...

-¿Rakugamon? -pregunté en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre.

Rakugamon estaba en la lista de Digimon disponibles. Tenía razón... Onagimon era un tonto. Recordé lo que había pasado en la calle cuando Onagimon nos acorraló. Era la misma descarga que recibí en ese entonces, la que me había quitado a Rakugamon. ¿Onagimon podía ser tan tonto como para poder revertir ese proceso? Tal parecía ser que sí. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era otra cosa...

-Papá... mamá... señores... amigos... -dije en voz baja. -Lamento mucho haber causado tantos problemas en el Digital World... No solo manché mi nombre en ese lugar, sino que también manché el nombre de mi padre...

-¿De qué hablas, Daisuke? -preguntó mi madre sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Mamá... yo... -fue en ese instante en que algunas lágrimas escurrieron de mi mejillas. -sólo quería salvarte, no tenía en mente otra cosa... Ahora sé que hice mucho daño, que incluso traicioné la confianza de las personas que creían en mí... Amigos... lamento haberlos metido en este asunto...

-No tienes que disculparte, no estamos para nada enojados contigo. -dijo Hiroshi.

-Cierto. -dijo Rina. -yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu situación.

-Se nota que Daisuke es un muchacho muy noble y lleno de sentimientos. -contestó el señor Abe.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Daisuke? -preguntó papá.

-Creo que hay una forma de salvar a Ayano. -dije.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma? -preguntó mi madre algo aterrorizada.

-Papá... ¿recuerdas que te dije que podría transformarme a voluntad en aquel demonio que conocen como Rakugamon? -pregunté.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -preguntó mi padre muy asustado.

-Así es... .dije bajando la mirada. -Si queremos salir de este lugar y salvar a Ayano de las garras de Onagimon, debo hacerlo.

-¡No te permitiré que lo hagas! -gritó mi madre.

-¡Yo tampoco! -gritó mi padre. -¡Bastante tienes arriesgando tu vida con haberte ido al Digital World a solas, buscando rescatar a tu madre! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a irte!

-¡Tengo qué hacerlo! -grité. -¡No puedo quedarme aquí viendo cómo Onagimon se sale con la suya!

-¡Pero también tengo qué ver por ti! -dijo mi padre.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí? -pregunté algo incómodo.

Mi padre sólo guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Daisuke.

-Casi nunca me haces caso, y si lo haces sólo es para regañarme... -dije entonces. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Todo empezó hace cuatro años, en aquel accidente de auto. -dijo mi padre. -¿Lo recuerdas?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Sí, había sido hace cuatro años en Ciudad Roja, mi ciudad natal, y esa imagen la tengo grabada todo el tiempo..._

_-¡Gracias por el helado, papá! -dije mientras disfrutaba de un rico helado de vainilla._

_-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi niño genio, Daisuke. -dijo mi padre felicitándome._

_-Mi maestra dijo que tengo la mejor caligrafía de todo el salón. -dije orgulloso mostrando mis primeros trazos._

_Entonces nos detuvimos frente al semáforo en rojo. Yo estaba sentado del lado derecho del auto, justo a un costado de mi padre. Fue una pésima elección de asiento, lo sé... Al ponerse el semáforo en verde, mi papá avanzó, pero al parecer un conductor de camioneta pesada en pleno estado de ebriedad no se había percatado del cambio de luces del semáforo, y dejó que su vehículo avanzara._

_Siempre me gustaba mirar del lado de la ventana, así que me percaté de aquél pesado automóvil que venía a toda velocidad desde mi lado. Lamentablemente mi padre no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, y cuando vi la defensa de la camioneta justo frente a mí, sólo grité..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Dolor... eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. A pesar de la cantidad de tubos y jeringas conectadas a mí, el dolor era tan insoportable que no podía ni hablar. Al despertar, pude ver a mi padre con algunos vendajes en la cabeza y en los brazos._

_-¿Estás bien, Daisuke? -preguntó mi papá._

_Más adelante me contaron que mi padre había salido con unos cuantos rasguños de aquel accidente, pero que yo no había corrido con la misma suerte. Es una fortuna haber salido con vida de ahí, pero en ese instante, eso era lo de menos. Y el conductor de la camioneta fue enviado a prisión por conducir en estado de ebriedad._

_-Yo... yo... -eso fue lo único que pude decir._

_-Tranquilo, no hables. -dijo mi padre. -Todo está bien, estás aquí con tu padre._

_-¿Y mamá...? -pregunté._

_-Se quedó en casa a cuidar a Ayano. Mañana vendrá, mientras tanto yo me quedaré esta noche a vigilarte._

_-Tengo miedo, papá... -dije a punto de llorar._

_-No llores, Daisuke. -dijo mi padre acariciándome la cabeza, pues eso era lo único que podía hacer por mi condición. -Nada malo te va a pasar. Prometo que estaré allí para protegerte._

_Todas las noches mi padre me contaba un cuento para que pudiera dormir, y así fue por casi un mes. Desde entonces, no recordaba a mi padre tan atento como entonces. Nunca se despegó ni por un momento de mi habitación del hospital..._

---------------------------------------------------------

-Prometiste que estarías allí para protegerme. -dije.

-Y trato de hacerlo en todo lo que se pueda. Lamento si en ocasiones te hice sentir relegado, pero cada vez que llaman de la escuela porque te ha pasado algo, siempre voy a ver lo que pasa. Pero a la vez quiero que salgas por tus propios medios... No sabes cuánto agradezco a diario el que estés vivo, y que toda la familia estuviera reunida...

-Papá... -dije llorando. -Gracias por todo...

En ese instante, tanto Akio como Hiroshi abrazaron a sus respectivos padres.

-Quisiera saber cómo están los demás. -dijo Hiroshi.

-Extraño a mamá... -dijo Akio.

Rina y Mizuki se abrazaron ambas.

-Quisiera que mamá y papá no se pelearan tanto. -dijo Mizuki.

Pero el tiempo era oro, y cada instante que pasaba, Onagimon estaba a un paso más de hacer algo a Ayano. Todos los presentes sabíamos a la perfección que nosotros éramos una gran amenaza a Onagimon en su plan de conquistar el Digital World, y haría todo lo posible por eliminar a uno de ellos, aunque fuera en el mundo real.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. -dije.

-No quiero perder a nadie de la familia otra vez. -dijo mi padre como si con esos argumentos lograra que cambiara de opinión.

-Papá... tengo qué hacerlo... Nadie más que yo puedo hacer algo aquí... Lo hago por Ayano, para rescatarla de ese Digimon. No quiero que le pase nada a Ayano-chan...

No entiendo qué pasó entonces, pero mi padre bajó la mirada y dijo.

-Esta bien, ve.

-¿Qué dices, Kaito? -gritó mi madre asustada.

-Yo también arriesgué mi vida aliándome con esos Digimon para rescatar a la persona que más quiero. -dijo mi padre. -Si eres el único que puede salvar a Ayano de ese maldito, entonces no me queda más opción que dejarte ir. Sólo ten cuidado.

-De... de acuerdo, mamá, papá... -dije. -Tendré mucho cuidado.

Volteé hacia mis amigos, y les dije:

-Espero no se asusten de volver a ver a quien les hizo la vida imposible todo el fin de semana en el Digital World.

-Yo solo quiero salir de aquí. -contestó Mizuki.

-Todos queremos salir de aquí. -respondió Hiroshi. -Me da igual si el que nos va a ayudar es un antiguo enemigo.

Tomé mi Digivice, y haciendo un movimiento de manos (el cual había inventado), oprimí los botones correspondientes, haciendo que una especie de aura me envolviera. Y lo noté. Esta vez era diferente. No era una gran pesadez como la que sentí anteriormente, esta vez era otra cosa. Una enorme metamorfosis ocurría conmigo, pero no era incómoda como antes, esta vez era algo más agradable. Era como sentir que de verdad era aquel Digimon y no solo un disfraz.

Al desaparecer aquella aura que me envolvía, todos los presentes, tanto mis padres, sus amigos y los míos, sino también todos los habitantes que estaban en ese sector del centro de convenciones, se asombraron al ver quizás, a quien les había hecho la vida imposible en el Digital World. Un enemigo muy conocido para mi padre y para los demás señores.

-Así que ese es Rakugamon. No recordaba ni su rostro. -dijo mi padre al verme.

-En realidad no es Rakugamon. -contesté. -Hace días me otorgó su espada, su fuente de poder. Sólo cumplo sus ansias de pelear, y él cumple mi deseo de salvar a Ayano, pero ambos tenemos un objetivo común: vencer a Onagimon.

Sujeté con fuerza la empuñadura de la Devil Sword, y con ella volé hacia todos los Bakemon que custodiaban dentro del domo. Uno por uno los fui atravesando con aquella espada de doble filo, haciendo que sus datos se dispersaran por el aire. Al terminar con cada uno de los Bakemon,y con decenas de Digimon integrantes de las antiguas tropas armadas, pude notar cómo la gente del domo estaba muy asustada de ver a un monstruo nuevo dentro de la zona.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Rakugamon para calmarlos a todos?. Pensé. Y eso fue lo que hice.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! -grité.

Con mi enorme vozarrón producto de la transformación, pude lanzar un enorme grito que paralizó a todos. Entonces fue que con un "Red Bñast" pude hacer un orificio en una pared del domo, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran salir las personas por ella.

-¡Escúchenme bien! -grité otra vez. -¡Ahora mismo quiero que salgan de aquí a través de ese orificio! ¡No dejen que los vuelvan a atrapar!

Supongo que asustados, esa fue la forma en que salieron corriendo como multitud a aquella "puerta", a la que salieron al exterior. Al final, mis padres, sus viejos conocidos y mis amigos también salieron por allí.

Me aparté del grupo y corrí hacia los otros tres domos que conformaban el recinto. En cada uno hice lo mismo que hice en el primer domo. Aniquilar a todos los Digimon presentes y hacer que los ciudadanos salieran de los domos.

Pero al terminar con el domo 4, mis fuerzas estaban comenzando a mermar. Mizuki lo notó inmediatamente.

-No te ves bien, Daisuke. -me dijo. -Debes descansar.

Me apoyé contra el suelo sostenido de mi espada, y le contesté.

-No puedo detenerme, no mientras Ayano-chan y nuestros compañeros Digimon estén en peligro.

Quise tomar mi Digivice, pero recordé que esa luz me quemaba si estaba con esa apariencia Digimon.

-Mizuki. -dije. -Toma tu Digivice y señálame la localización del Digivice blanco. Ese es el de Ayano-chan.

-Sí... -contestó.

Mizuki revisó a toda velocidad el mapa que tenían. Era increíble pensar que ese aparato también guardara los mapas del mundo real.

-¡Está a las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Detrás de las montañas del sur!

-¡Bien! -gruñí. -¡Iré hacia allá! ¡Si desean seguirme, vayamos...!

-¡Alto, Daisuke! -gritó mi padre. -No te vas a ir sin que te diga una cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-Cuídate, y cuida a Ayano. -contestó mi madre.

-Gracias, mamá, papá... -dije.

Era extraño pensar que estaban deseándole suerte a uno de esos malvados Digimon que les habían causado tantos problemas hace años. Quizás en el fondo sabían que no era ese Digimon, sino que en realidad era el mismo Daisuke Yanami de antes. Tomé impulso y comencé a volar hacia las afueras de la ciudad detrás de las montañas del sur. Quizás esa era la guarida de Onagimon. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y si no me daba tiempo, quizás a Ayano le podrían hacer algo muy malo. Debía evitar eso a toda costa...

_Continuará..._


	22. Maldito Onagimon

**22.- Maldito Onagimon**

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, maligno Digimon? –gritaba V-mon a cada instante.

-Ustedes sí que son muy molestos, iguales que el ex-comandante Rakugamon. –gruñía Onagimon a cada instante.

-¡Déjame en paz, maldito monstruo! –gritaba mi hermana asustada encadenada a un árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de la hermana de Daisuke? –gritó Motimon dentro de una jaula.

-Lo único que quiero es eliminarla de una vez. –contestó Onagimon. –La familia Yanami ha sido un obstáculo en nuestros planes, y para colmo, los hijos del elegido son ahora los que más problemas han dado.

-¡Vas a ver cuando venga Daisuke! –gritó Motimon. -¡Él te las hará pagar!

Al escuchar las palabras de Motimon, el gran Digimon del martillo comenzó a reírse.

-¿Me las hará pagar? –dijo. -¡Pero qué cosas dicen estos bebés Digimon! ¡Todos aquí reunidos sabemos que fue él quien asesinó al Digimon del gran Kaito Yanami!

-¿Kaito? –preguntó Ayano. -¿Papá?

-Veo que estás muy informada, jovencita. –dijo Onagimon acercando su horrible rostro a mi hermana.

-¡No te acerques a ojou-san o si no…! –gritaba V-mon mientras pataleaba forzadamente.

-¿O si no qué? –dijo Onagimon. -¿Qué piensas hacer así? Seguramente en un tiempo anterior fuiste el más rápido, pero ahora solo eres un inútil.

-Mi papá… ¿mi papá viajó al Digital World? –preguntó Ayano.

-Así es, y hace treinta años fue el causante del que ahora estemos intentando cobrar nuestra venganza, pero no te preocupes, que aquí tu hermano le hizo pagar a su Digimon lo que nos hizo. –dijo Onagimon enseñando una fotografía.

En esa fotografía, Ayano pudo verme con una espada en las manos, atravesando el cuerpo de Gargadomon, aquel vigilante que conocí en los calabozos.

-Ese… ese es mi hermano… -dijo Ayano confundida.

-Y es un asesino a sangre fría. –contestó Onagimon.

-¡Deja de tergiversar las cosas! –gritó Motimon furioso. -¡Ayano! ¡No dejes que Onagimon te lave el cerebro! ¡Daisuke no es un asesino a sangre fría! ¡Sólo era manipulado por otro Digimon más fuerte que él!

-¡Y si pudo asesinar sin remordimientos a aquel Digimon, imagínate qué hubiera hecho contigo si hubiera sabido desde un principio que eras uno de esos elegidos que debía eliminar!

-¡Ayano! –gritó nuevamente Motimon. -¡Daisuke es tu hermano! ¿¡Cómo crees que haría algo en contra tuya!?

-Yo… no sé en quién confiar. –dijo Ayano bajando la mirada.

* * *

-¿Dónde te metiste, Onagimon? –grité mientras sobrevolaba los suburbios de Ciudad del Valle.

El señor Abe decidió llevar a mi padre, al padre de Akio y a todos los demás en una camioneta militar para poder llevarme el ritmo.

-¡Están detrás de esas colinas! –gritó Hiroshi señalándome el lugar donde presuntamente estaban.

-Bien. –dije, y aceleré el vuelo.

Al llegar al bosque cercano a las colinas pude percibir un olor familiar… no, ocho.

-Este ya no es un disfraz… -murmuré al darme cuenta de que esto era mucho más que tener solo la fuerza y los poderes de este Digimon.

Y sí era para tanto. Podía percibir olores que antes no sentía, entre ellos el olor fétido que despedía Onagimon, pero esta vez más a lo lejos. Pero a su vez se mezclaban con el olor de Motimon, y el de los demás, supuse. De la misma manera, mi visión mejoraba. Podía ver a distancia lo que anteriormente me era imposible.

-Sí, este ya no es un disfraz. –volví a mencionar.

Sólo esperaba poder ser más fuerte de lo que era anteriormente…

-Por favor, no me sigan más. –dije. –Ya sé dónde están los demás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Daisuke? –preguntó mi padre.

-Salvar a Ayano-chan y a los demás Digimon. –dije. –Este será un campo de batalla peligroso, así que les pido que no se acerquen.

-De acuerdo, Daisuke. –contestó el señor Abe.

* * *

-¡Eso era lo único que necesitaba! –dijo Onagimon. -¡Que alguien de los elegidos se pusiera de mi lado!

-¡No, Ayano! –gritó Motimon. -¡No le hagas caso a lo que dice ese monstruo! ¡Debes confiar en Daisuke, en tu hermano mayor!

-Sabía que ese maldito se traía algo entre manos… -murmuró V-mon.

-¿Tú también, V-mon? –preguntó Motimon extrañado. -¿Tú también vas a desconfiar de Daisuke?

-Él sabe bastante sobre nosotros. –dijo el Digimon azul. –No llegué a imaginarme que eso que decían de él era cierto… Pensar que ojou-san vivía bajo el mismo techo que ese engendro…

-¿Viste, pequeño Digimon bebé? –le insinuó Onagimon a Motimon. –Por más que defiendas a tu querido Daisuke, la verdad siempre sale a…

Onagimon interrumpió su charla de un instante para otro.

-Esa presencia… no… ¡no puede ser!

-Esa sensación… la he tenido antes… -murmuró Motimon. -¿Daisuke?

-¡Por fin te encontré, maldito Onagimon! –grité al posarme sobre los demás, provocando llamar la atención de mi objetivo.

-¿Rakugamon? –gritaron los Digimon.

-No… ese no es Rakugamon… -dijo Motimon. -¡Es Daisuke! ¡Lo puedo sentir!

-¿Daisuke? –gritaron los demás Digimon. -

-¿Ra… ¡Rakugamon!? –gritó Onagimon asustado. -¡No puede ser! ¡Si yo mismo…!

-Fuiste muy tonto al lanzarme ese ataque hace varias horas. –interrumpí a aquel Digimon. –El verdadero Rakugamon me lo contó, eres muy tonto como para hacer que un viejo enemigo renazca.

Bajé al suelo, miré a mi alrededor y me acerqué hacia mi hermana.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ayano-chan? –dije en voz baja procurando no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba al ver mi horrendo aspecto. -¿Onagimon no te hizo nada?

-¿E… eres tú, onii-chan? –preguntó ella asustada. -¿Cómo sé que eres tú?

-Lamento estar en este aspecto, Ayano-chan. –dije tratando de calmarla. –Tomé esta forma para poder salvar a mamá, y si era posible, para cualquier miembro de mi familia, incluida tu…

-¡No sabía que el niño Daisuke Yanami tuviera sentimientos! –gritó Onagimon. –Siempre fuiste el ser desalmado, el que arrasaba aldeas sin remordimiento, por eso te convertiste rápidamente en el mano derecha de Torkaimon-sama.

-Deja de insinuarme que te ayude a eliminar a los elegidos. –dije. –Torkaimon nunca iba a cumplir su promesa por más su ayudante que fuera. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas cómo se puso el instante en que se dio cuenta de que yo era uno de los elegidos?

Onagimon se largó a reír.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Yanami! –gritó Onagimon. -¡El sólo ver tu rostro nos daba asco! ¡Tu cara era la viva prueba de que eres el hijo de Kaito! ¡Por eso te tratábamos como te tratábamos! ¡Pues claro que Torkaimon no iba a cumplir su promesa! ¡Sólo te trató como su esclavo para vengarse de tu padre!

Al escuchar esas palabras, desenfundé mi espada la cual llevaba al cinto, y volando hacia él, traté de lanzarle un tajo. Onagimon fue rápido, pues con su martillo logró detener el filo de mi espada.

-¡Ya era hora de que tú y yo peleáramos! –gritó el Digimon.

-¡Por supuesto, Onagimon! –grité.

-¡Sin embargo, sigues siendo igual de lento que el verdadero Rakugamon! –gritó cuando sentí el martillazo en mi cara, sin apenas poder ver sus movimientos.

Pero el cuerpo de Rakugamon era excelente para que esos golpes no dolieran tanto, sin embargo, el estrellarme contra el suelo me dejo un poco aturdido. Apenas pude ver un manchón verde corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí, cuando sentí de nuevo su martillo, que me mandó hacia el bosque quebrando con esa fuerza con la que me lanzo, alrededor de cuatro árboles de pino de grueso tronco.

-¡Onii-chan! –gritó Ayano muy asustada. -¡No te rindas, onii-chan!

-¡Daisuke! ¡Tú puedes! –gritó Motimon, a lo que se les fueron uniendo los demás.

Al caer esta vez sobre una roca, Onagimon intentó retenerme, sin embargo…

-¡Red Blast! –grité mientras lanzaba un rayo de mi boca.

-¡Mier…! –gritó Onagimon mientras quedaba ciego durante algunos segundos.

Aproveché para volar hacia mi espada, tomándola de la empuñadura y haciéndole una enorme rajadura en la espalda a mi adversario. Pero Onagimon fue más rápido que yo, y con un extraño movimiento de manos, tomó mi espada y la intercambió por su martillo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio de lo pesada que estaba.

-Stealthy Theft. –contestó Onagimon al acariciar el filo de esa preciada espada. –Como ves, yo también tengo mi truco bajo la manga. Creo que sin tu espada, no podrás hacer nada.

-Hijo de… -dije al caer en el instante en que Rakugamon, el verdadero, me había comentado sobre su fuente de poder.

Intenté utilizar el martillo de Onagimon como arma, pero sin esa espada, parecía ser que mis fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo, incluso al grado de hacerme difícil poder soltar ese martillo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rakugamon? –se burlaba el Digimon del martillo. -¿Acaso sin tu espadita no eres nada? ¡Qué patético!

Ni siquiera me era posible volar por los cielos para esquivar los ataques de Onagimon, quien normalmente tendría en esos momentos tremenda desventaja al no poder despegarse del suelo. Y sumado a su increíble velocidad al atacar, no pude ver siquiera el instante en que utilizó mi espada para atravesar mi cuerpo desde el abdomen.

-¡Onii-chan! –gritó Ayano aterrada al ver ese instante.

-Mal…dición… -eso fue lo que apenas pude decir al sentir el filo entrando en mi cuerpo y saliendo por la espalda al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo dije, Rakugamon. –contestó Onagimon. –Eres patético. Ni siquiera devolviéndote tus poderes pudiste vencerme… Qué mierda de comandante teníamos.

-¡Daisuke, no! –gritó Motimon.

-¡No puedo ver esto! –dijo Patamon tapándose los ojos con sus enormes orejas.

-¡Daisuke-kun! –gritó Gaomon preocupado.

-¡No puede estar pasando esto! –dijo Piyomon muy asustada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó en voz baja Kamemon.

_Tomé esta forma para poder salvar a mamá, y si era posible, para cualquier miembro de mi familia, incluida tu…_

-No… Daisuke-niichan… No puedes perder… no… -comenzó a murmurar Ayano.

-Ojou-san… -dijo V-mon al ver a su compañera muy triste.

-Ayano… chan… -dije muy débil producto de mis heridas.

-Tranquilo, Rakugamon. –contestó burlonamente Onagimon. –Pronto sufrirás el mismo destino del Digimon de tu padre, al cual asesinaste de la misma forma. O quizás no, tu data es preciada y quisiera absorberla.

-Mal… di… to… -dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. –Eso… eso nunca…

-¡¡¡Onii-chan!!! –gritó Ayano.

Sus gritos de desesperación hicieron que su Digivice se iluminara, enviando su luz hacia mí. Grité aterrado pensando en que ese sería mi fin, sabía a la perfección que aquella luz en vez de salvarme, lo único que haría sería terminar conmigo más rápido. Pero no fue así. Esta vez, pude abrir los ojos y ver una gran luz blanca, sin embargo no quemaba como en anteriores ocasiones, sino que era una luz muy agradable y que incluso parecía sanar mis heridas, pues la espada desapareció de pronto y las aberturas que provocó cerraron poco a poco.

-Mi… espada… -dije pensando en lo peor.

-No te preocupes, Daisuke Yanami. –contestó una voz. –Tu espada está a salvo, lo único que debes hacer es esperar a que la metamorfosis se cumpla.

-¿Metamorfosis? –pregunté sin entender. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Más respeto al dios del Digital World. –contestó la voz.

-¿Yggdrasil? –pregunté incrédulo. -¿De verdad, usted es Yggdrasil?

-No puedo responderte a tantas preguntas, Daisuke Yanami. –contestó a quien identifiqué como Yggdrasil. –Lo único que debes saber es que tu misión debe cumplirse al pie de la letra. Salvar a la niña Ayano Yanami de las garras de Onagimon y regresar los seis al Digital World.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté. –Creí que con Onagimon, esto se habría terminado.

-Aún no. –dijo Yggdrasil. –Y espero que para entonces, los siete estén preparados. Ayano Yanami quiere que la salves, y para que lo puedas lograr, ella desea que te hagas más fuerte.

-¿Tan fuerte como para provocar esa "metamorfosis"? –pregunté.

-No debes hablar mucho. –contestó el dios del Digital World. –Tu transformación apenas se está dando.

Pude notar cómo mi cuerpo se cubría de una armadura de color oro. Al mismo tiempo, noté cómo mi espada perdía su enorme corpulencia para volverse una espada más refinada y sin embargo con el mismo poder de corte, o quizás aun mayor.

-¿Qué está…? –pregunté sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Silencio. –volvió a decir Yggdrasil. –En cuanto termine, podrás volver a la pelea.

Vi cómo aquella armadura comenzó a tomar forma, partiendo de nada a volverse en una verdadera armadura de combate que sólo había visto en mis libros de historia.

-Cuando tu pelea con Onagimon termine, espero puedas llevar a la niña Ayano Yanami y a V-mon a mi morada. –dijo. –Hay muchas cosas que ellos dos deben saber.

-De… de acuerdo… -dije.

De pronto, la luz blanca que me envolvía desapareció, dejándome volver al campo de batalla.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Onagimon asustado. -¿¡Una evolución, la Última!?

Eso era lo que estaba pasando… Ayano-chan quería con toda su voluntad y su corazón blanco poder lograr que todo esto terminara, aún si eso implicaba una evolución. Lo que me preguntaba era… ¿cómo lo hizo? Pero creo que la respuesta a eso podría encontrarla más adelante. Ahora lo importante era terminar de una vez con todas con el segundo demonio.

-KishinRakugamon. –contestó Onagimon al terminarse su asombro. –No importa qué tanto evoluciones, aún sigues siendo Rakugamon con esa armadura de juguete.

-¿Una armadura samurái? –preguntó Ayano.

-No… -contestó V-mon. –Ojou-san, eso no es sólo una simple armadura. –Ese amarillo que colorea su armadura… No puedo estar equivocado… Chrome Digizoid…

-¿Entonces Daisuke lleva las de ganar? –preguntó Motimon alegre.

-¡No me hagan reír! –dijo Onagimon burlándose.

El Digimon del martillo tomó su arma y golpeó mi pecho, pero como si fuera una piedra de arena, el sólo impacto del martillo en mi armadura hizo que la cabeza del martillo se rompiera en pedazos.

-Me subestimaste, Onagimon. –dije.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Onagimon desesperado al ver cómo su arma de combate se hacía añicos. -¡Mi martillo!

-¿Ahora puedes decirme quién es el inútil sin su preciada arma? –pregunté burlonamente.

-Me lleva… -dijo Onagimon muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Hitotsu no Movement… -tomé mi espada y concentré parte de mi fuerza en el siguiente ataque. –Chou Slash.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, algo para lo que el antiguo Rakugamon no estaba diseñado, y de manera automática comencé a lanzar una serie de movimientos con la espada.

-Olvídalo, KishinRakugamon. –dijo Onagimon "esquivando" mis movimientos. –Soy mucho más rápido que tú, no puedes ni siquiera tocarme con el filo de tu espada.

Dejé de atacar, enfundé mi espada, y me puse de pie firme.

-No necesito tocarte para poder hacerte daño. –dije. –Ese es tu problema, no puedes ver más allá de los ataques físicos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Onagimon cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió su mejilla.

-Cinco. –contesté.

Onagimon comenzó a sufrir los estragos de mi movimiento, pues en un instante cayó de rodillas, mostrando fuertes señas de dolor.

-Cuatro.

-¿Qué es lo que estás contando? –gritó Onagimon furioso.

-Los segundos de vida que te quedan. –respondí. –Tres.

-Eres un… -gritó Onagimon sin poder terminar su frase.

-Me subestimaste, y eso es muy peligroso en un combate. –dije nuevamente. –Dos.

-Pero pronto la pagarás… tú y toda tu familia… -dijo como si pudiera infundirme miedo. –Esto no se ha acabado aún…

-Uno.

-¡Ya lo verás! –gritó con su último aliento, cuando su data comenzó a dispersarse.

-Cero.

-¡Maldito niño Yanami! –fue lo último que pudo gritar el monstruo del martillo.

Al terminar de desintegrarse su data, finalmente la pude absorber. Quizás de esa forma, me aseguraría que Onagimon jamás volviera a renacer. Además, así haría más fuerte al Digimon que me estaba ayudando en esta misión.

Pero me sentía muy cansado de todo esto, así que caí primero de rodillas, y luego todo mi cuerpo al suelo.

-¡Daisuke! –gritó Motimon.

-¡Onii-chan! –gritó Ayano después de que aquellas cadenas y jaulas desaparecieran. -¡Despierta, onii-chan!

-Ayano… chan… -dije dejando mi "disfraz".

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó mi hermana. -¿No te duele nada?

-Eso… debería preguntártelo a ti… -dije un poco cansado.

Traté de levantarme pero apenas pude hacerlo, pues caí de nuevo al suelo.

-¡No te levantes, Daisuke! –gritó Motimon. -¡Buscaremos ayuda!

-Si buscan a Hiroshi y a los demás… -dije. –están detrás de esta colina… en la carretera que la bordea…

* * *

-Daisuke… hijo… despierta…

-¿Mamá? –pregunté despertando después de caer inconsciente.

-El hermano de ojou-san parece estar en perfectas condiciones. –dijo V-mon.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Muchas gracias por ir a rescatarme! –dijo Ayano llorando.

-No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos, Daisuke. –dijo mi padre.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté.

-Estamos en tu casa, Daisuke. –contestó Motimon quien no se había apartado de mi cama ni un instante.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunté poniendo un pie levantándome de mi cama.

-Se fueron a sus casas. –dijo mi madre.

-¡Tengo qué hablar con los demás! –grité desesperado. -¡Es algo muy importante!

-Será después. –dijo mi padre. –Ahora debes descansar. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-No me duele nada ya. –dije.

-Perfecto. –contestó mamá. –Ahora debes darte un baño, que hoy en la noche van a oficiar una premiación.

-¿Premiación?

-Sí. –contestó Ayano. –Les van a felicitar por haber salvado la ciudad de los Digimon.

-¿En serio? –pregunté emocionado. –Es increíble…

-¡Yo también iré! –gritó Ayano emocionada. -¡A V-mon le darán una linda medalla!

Mis padres y mi hermana salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Motimon. V-mon había decidido quedarse en ella.

-Lamento haber hablado mal de ti. –contestó el Digimon azul. –Veo que hiciste lo posible para ayudar a ojou-san.

-Lo mismo digo de ti. –contesté. –V-dramon no es una evolución que se logre de un instante a otro.

-Y qué hablar de la evolución de Rakugamon… -dijo Motimon. –No creía que fuera posible evolucionar, y menos con la luz de ese Digivice.

-Mi padre me dijo que los aliados de Torkaimon no soportan la luz del Digivice. –dije. –Tal vez los efectos de esa luz resultaron como debieron porque Rakugamon decidió no ser aliado de Torkaimon nunca más.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Motimon.

-Lo que dije… -contesté. –La única razón por la que Rakugamon pudo evolucionar fue porque renunció a ser su aliado. Ambos teníamos un objetivo en común, aunque fuera por propósitos diferentes. Además, le di a Rakugamon la pelea que tanto quería.

-¡Ve a bañarte, Daisuke! –gritó mi madre desde la sala. -¡La premiación comenzará en unas horas!

-¡Ya voy!

* * *

-¡Daisuke! –gritó Hiroshi. -¡Como siempre llegas tarde!

Habíamos llegado últimos al centro de gobierno de la ciudad. Por suerte el evento aún no había comenzado.

-¿No te duele nada, Daisuke? –preguntó Rina muy preocupada.

-Tranquilos, muchachos. –contesté sobándome la cabeza. -¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Cuándo comenzará esto?

-No lo sé, pero esto me está asustando. –contestó Mizuki. –Hay hasta cámaras por todos lados, y pantallas gigantes.

-¡Ya vamos a empezar! –gritó Ayano, quien también estaba junto a nosotros.

-Y pensar que esto ya se está terminando… -dijo Akio triste acariciando la cabeza de Gaomon.

-¡La transmisión está lista! –gritaron muy cerca de nosotros. -¡El evento está a punto de…!

De pronto, escuchamos un alboroto entre el público, pero no era un grito de euforia y alegría, sino de desesperación y susto. Nosotros, quienes nos encontrábamos detrás de un telón, salimos de detrás de éste, y fuimos a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté atemorizado.

-No puede ser… -dijo mi padre quien subía al escenario.

-¡Miren! –gritó Hiroshi. -¡En la pantalla más grande!

-¡Es… es… ¡-gritó Akio asustado.

-¡To… Torkaimon! –grité más aterrado que el resto de los demás. -¡Es… es imposible!

-¡Niños elegidos… Kaito! –gritó aquel que pude reconocer en la pantalla como mi antiguo jefe. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Daisuke! ¡Mi viejo y servicial amigo!

Todos mis recuerdos más tristes sobre él comenzaron a regresar a mi mente… Las humillaciones que pasé por su culpa, los crímenes que tuve que cometer por sus ideales… No era posible, Leomon lo había vencido… No podía ser posible…

_Continuará…_


	23. Todos de nuevo al Digital World

**23.- Todos de nuevo al Digital World**

De pronto, escuchamos un alboroto entre el público, pero no era un grito de euforia y alegría, sino de desesperación y susto. Nosotros, quienes nos encontrábamos detrás de un telón, salimos de detrás de éste, y fuimos a ver lo que pasaba.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté atemorizado.  
-No puede ser… -dijo mi padre quien subía al escenario.  
-¡Miren! –gritó Hiroshi. -¡En la pantalla más grande!  
-¡Es… es… ¡-gritó Akio asustado.  
-¡To… Torkaimon! –grité más aterrado que el resto de los demás. -¡Es… es imposible!  
-¡Niños elegidos… Kaito! –gritó aquel que pude reconocer en la pantalla como mi antiguo jefe. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Daisuke! ¡Mi viejo y servicial amigo!

Todos mis recuerdos más tristes sobre él comenzaron a regresar a mi mente… Las humillaciones que pasé por su culpa, los crímenes que tuve que cometer por sus ideales… No era posible, Leomon lo había vencido… No podía ser posible…  
-¿Pero cómo…? –grité. -¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Torkaimon comenzó a reírse, provocando alboroto entre el público presente.  
-¡Leomon no es nada comparado a mi verdadero poder! Puede que hace treinta años un ataque así fuera muy duro para mí, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Mi muerte fingida fue solo una tapadera para que dejaran de preocuparse. Envié a Onagimon al mundo real para que se enfocaran en pelear contra él olvidándose por completo del Digital World.  
-¡Corten la transmisión! –gritó uno de los ingenieros encargados de la emisión del evento a nivel nacional.  
-¡Es imposible! –contestó uno de los técnicos. -¡Todas las cámaras que grababan el evento están apagadas!  
-¿Quién es ese monstruo? –preguntó Ayano asustada.  
-Ese sujeto… se me hace muy familiar… -murmuró su compañero azul.  
-¡Niño Yanami! –gritó el Digimon de la pantalla. –Mi más grande dolor de cabeza… el solo verte me daba asco. Saber que tú eras el hijo de Kaito, por eso te utilicé a mi antojo.  
-Lo sabía… -dije furioso.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con mi familia y con mis hijos? –intentó desafiarle mi padre. –Si alguien va a pagar por tu supuesta traición, ese seré yo, ¡pero no metas a mis hijos en esto!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! –gritó aquel demonio. -¡Kaito! ¡Veo que todavía no me olvidas! ¡Del mismo modo aquí en el Digital World nadie te olvida por ser su salvador! ¡Por eso Yggdrasil eligió a tus hijos! ¡Sabía que estarían mejor protegidos si los designaba como los nuevos salvadores de este mundo! Pero yo fui más rápido que él, por eso puse a Daisuke como mi esclavo.  
-Entonces lo sabías… -dije más molesto.  
-Por supuesto que lo sabía. –me contestó. –Del mismo modo que sabía que esa niña y ese Digimon azul eran conocidos tuyos.  
-Aún así quisiste que eliminara a los elegidos… -murmuré, y luego grité más furioso. -¡Querías que eliminara a mi hermana a toda costa! ¡Aunque sabías que yo era uno de los elegidos y que ella también lo era!  
-¡Por supuesto! –me contestó mi antiguo jefe. -¡Así podría encargarme del Digital World sin que ninguno de ustedes se metiera!  
-¡Sin embargo no ibas a cumplir tu promesa! –grité otra vez.  
-Para nada. –dijo calmado. –Esa era la excusa perfecta para tener a uno de los elegidos de mi lado.  
-¡Esta vez las pagarás! –gritó mi padre  
-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a quienes no tienen qué ver con tus asuntos? –preguntó mi madre.  
-El humano es fácil de manipular. –dijo. –Tienen sentimientos, nosotros no los tenemos. El amor, la amistad y el compañerismo no solo más que puras patrañas. Lo que cuenta es la fuerza y la astucia.  
-Y por tu culpa manché el nombre de mi padre en ese lugar. –dije a punto de llorar. –Me utilizaste, me encargaste todo el trabajo sucio que no querías hacer, ¡fui tu perro fiel!  
-¡Pues claro! –gritó burlándose. -¡Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste como niño berrinchudo diciendo que el hada rosada de Piccolomon estaba a punto de delatarte! ¡Disfruté el instante en que les revelé la verdad de tu otra identidad a tus "amigos"!  
-Pero algún día… -gritó mi padre apretando con fuerza los dientes.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Kaito? –se burló mi antiguo jefe. -¡Gargadomon está muerto! ¡Tu hijo fue el asesino!  
-¡Deja de cambiar el orden de las cosas! –me encaré a él. -¡Tú sabes bien que no soy un asesino a sangre fría!  
-¿No? –preguntó. –Aquí en el Digital World tu nombre es escuchado con asco, con desprecio. Vamos, que ahora eres el paria que nunca deseaste ser.  
-¡Deja de burlarte de Daisuke! –gritó Motimon. -¡Ya verás que iremos al Digital World y…!  
-¿Que vendrán al Digital World? –insinuó. –Eso quisiera verlo.  
-¡Claro que iremos! –gritó Hiroshi. -¡Nos hiciste la vida imposible en ese lugar el fin de semana! ¡Pero ahora somos más fuertes, y te lo podemos demostrar!  
-¡Cierto! –gritó Akio. -¡Ahora somos más!  
-¡Eso quisiera verlo, pero me temo que será imposible!  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –grité.  
-Porque justo cuando termine esta transmisión, cortaré toda clase de comunicación a distancia en toda la región del país.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Rina. -¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?  
-Los demonios podemos hacer muchas cosas mientras tengamos poder proveniente del Dark Area. –dijo. –Sólo una cosa más… Los espero en el Digital World, espero en ese instante ya ser el gobernante de todo este mundo. Sólo que me gustaría saber cómo llegan aquí sin algún medio. Otra cosa, niño Yanami. Nadie que se meta conmigo se saldrá con la suya…

En ese instante, la transmisión se cortó. Por algún momento pensábamos que todo esto era un sueño. La gente había salido huyendo del lugar espantados por aquel ser. Era normal, ese sujeto infundía miedo en donde se le viera.  
-Hablaré con Isao ahora mismo sobre este asunto. –dijo mi padre. -¿En dónde se metió?  
-Háblale por teléfono. –recomendó mi madre.  
-Eso haré… ¿Eh? –mi padre puso una cara de susto.  
-¿Qué pasa papá? –pregunté.  
-La red de celulares no está disponible… -dijo mi padre asustado como si las amenazas de aquel Digimon hubieran sido ciertas.

Revisé mi Digivice, el cual todavía tenía su funcionalidad de celular dentro del mundo humano, y lo mismo que ocurría con mi padre, ocurría lo mismo conmigo.  
-Po… pondré el radio… -dije asustado.

Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad al no poder escuchar nada en el radio.  
-¡No puede ser! –grité asustado. –¿De verdad podría ser que…?

Los niños, mis padres y yo salimos al exterior. Todo parecía estar bien, pero de un instante a otro, las personas comenzaron a salir aterradas de sus casas y edificios de trabajo.  
-¡El mundo se va a acabar! –gritó un vagabundo que parecía estar algo demente. -¡Esta es sólo una señal!

Pero ese vagabundo tenía algo de razón. Sin redes de comunicaciones, nuestro país iba a acabar al borde del colapso.  
-Los llevaré a sus casas. –dijo mi padre. -¿Tú eres Hiroshi, cierto?  
-Sí, ese soy. –dijo respetuosamente mi amigo.  
-Te llevaré primero a tu casa. –dijo mi padre. –Necesito hablar con tu papá.

Así, cada uno de ellos fue bajando con sus respectivas familias, y habíamos acordado reunirnos en casa de Rina antes de que cayera la noche. Quedando solos en la camioneta familiar mis padres, Ayano, los Digimon y yo, a medida que avanzábamos por el centro de la ciudad veíamos cómo la gente se reunía en las calles, sin ningún método de distracción más que el sentarse en sus familias.  
-Este escenario es muy diferente al que había hace unas horas. –dije.  
-Este país se construye por su tecnología y su alta red de comunicación. –dijo mi padre. –Corta un eslabón y la cadena se derrumbará por completo.

Mi padre había encendido el radio, pero lo único que escuchábamos era ruido, ruido y más ruido. Ninguna de las emisoras locales estaba emitiendo en ese instante, y según las palabras de mi antiguo jefe, lo mismo estaría pasando en todo el país.  
-¿Qué tiene qué ver el padre de Hiroshi con todo esto? –pregunté otra vez.  
-Él forma parte de una división del ejército encargada de los asuntos Digimon. –dijo mi padre. –Seguramente encontrará la forma de ayudarnos.

Volteé de nuevo hacia la ventanilla y bajé la mirada mientras veía a las personas aterradas por lo que estaba pasando.  
-Sin comunicaciones, no podemos enlazarnos con los países vecinos. –dijo mi madre. –Mucho menos entablar comunicaciones cercanas.

Era increíble ver cómo pasó la ciudad de ser una ciudad productiva a un escenario rústico de décadas pasadas con edificios modernos.  
-Daisuke… -contestó Motimon al verme muy desanimado.

Pero no contesté. En vez de eso, venían a mi mente los recuerdos amargos que tuve al lado de ese sujeto. No podía creer que incluso me obligaría a eliminar a mi hermana… Todo encajaba, sólo me había utilizado para retrasar el plan de Yggdrasil varios días. Él sabía que si no estaba de su lado, podríamos vencerlo con facilidad…

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me sugirió que preparáramos alguna comida en familia, pero firmemente rechacé eso.  
-¿Qué te pasa, onii-chan? –preguntó Ayano.  
-Nada, nada. –dije. –Sólo quiero descansar un poco.

Con Motimon, nos fuimos a mi habitación, pero al empujar la puerta para cerrarla, caí sobre la cama y comencé a llorar. No quería verme débil ante mi hermana menor, pero qué podía hacer.  
-¡¡Maldito Torkaimon!! –grité desesperado.  
-¡Cálmate, Daisuke! –gritaba Motimon para tratar de animarme.  
-¡No me puedo calmar! –le contesté. -¡Ese sujeto está vivo! ¡Creí que lo habíamos vencido! Yo… yo…

No pude terminar mi frase, pues nuevamente comencé a llorar. Mi padre escuchó mis gritos y entró a mi habitación, se sentó en mi cama y me dijo:  
-No llores, Daisuke. Se podrá hacer algo, de eso estoy seguro.  
-¿Pero qué se puede hacer? –pregunté aún llorando. -¡Ese sujeto sigue vivo! ¡Y nosotros aquí sin poder ir al Digital World!  
-¿Vas a ir al Digital World? –preguntó mi madre.  
-Es lo que más quiero en este momento. –contesté.  
-¡No irás hacia allá! –me interrumpió. –Casi te mata Onagimon, ¿cómo quieres que deje que vayas allá?  
-Mamá… yo… -intenté decir como si desistiera, pero de nuevo me armé de valor. –No me importa… Torkaimon me hizo su esclavo, me obligó a hacer todo su trabajo sucio. Mi nombre es conocido en ese lugar como el de un asesino despiadado. No voy a permitir que el nombre de mi padre…  
-Eso no me importa. –contestó mi padre. –Es por tu bien, no podemos dejar que vayas.  
-Aún así iré con o sin su permiso. –dije. –Este país se está derrumbando por su culpa, estoy muy molesto por lo que me hizo a mí y a todos ustedes. Por más que me intenten convencer de lo contrario, no lo lograrán.

Mi padre dejó de hacerme entrar en razón.  
-Entonces no te obligaré a nada. Si eso es lo que quieres, no me queda más opción. Además… nadie más que ustedes pueden vencer a ese monstruo. Sospeché de eso en el instante en que vi tantos Digimon de nivel adulto en la zona… Se nota que se ha fortalecido a lo largo de los años.  
-Kaito… -dijo mi madre angustiada.  
-Y si pudiste soportar seis largos meses a ese demonio, estoy seguro que podrás vencerlo, claro, con ayuda de… Motimon. -siguió hablando mi padre.  
-Sólo que hay un problema… -dije. –No hay manera de ir al Digital World. No tenemos teléfono, ni televisión, radio, Internet, nada, no tenemos nada en este lugar.  
-Creo que hay una forma. –contestó mi madre.  
-Isao… ¡Cierto! ¡El padre de tu amigo Hiroshi! –gritó mi padre.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? –pregunté. –Sé que él y tú se conocieron en aquel incidente, pero…  
-Aparte de su trabajo como militar, forma parte de una organización secreta encargada del estudio de los incidentes Digimon.  
-¿¡Qué!? –pregunté asombrado. -¿Pero cómo…?  
-Estoy seguro que sabrá dónde quedó aquel Digital Gate artificial de hace treinta años.  
-¿Digital Gate artificial? –pregunté.  
-En mis tiempos no había internet al alcance de todos. –contestó mi padre. –Y en nuestro tiempo libre, nos íbamos al parque a jugar.  
-Tu padre fue quien descubrió ese artefacto que nos envió por primera vez a ese mundo. –siguió relatando mi madre.  
-Supongo que ese aparato está construido por humanos. –dijo mi padre nuevamente. –En todo caso, debo hablar con el señor Abe, a lo mejor sabe la manera de enviarlos a ti y a ustedes.  
-Gracias papá… -dije abrazándolo. –Prometo que regresaré a casa sano y salvo después de terminar este pendiente.

No me había dado cuenta de que Ayano estaba escuchando la conversación.  
-V-mon… -le preguntó a su compañero Digimon. -¿Tendremos que ir al Digital World?  
-Eso parece, ojou-san. –contestó el Digimon azul.  
-Tengo miedo… -dijo mi hermana a punto de llorar.  
-Siempre estaré allí para que nada te pase.

* * *

Mi padre nos llevó en automóvil a casa de Rina. Primero encendió el radio, pero pronto recordó que no había radio en la ciudad y en el país. Así que lo que hizo mi hermana Ayano fue poner su reproductor de música al menos para animar la travesía.  
-Bien, les dejo. –dijo mi padre. -¿Podrán regresar a casa?  
-Sí papá. –dije.  
-Cuídese señor Yanami. –contestó respetuosamente el Digimon azul.  
-Igualmente, V-mon.

Mi padre arrancó a toda velocidad. El tiempo es oro, y no podía desperdiciarse para nada.  
-En qué hemos metido a nuestros hijos, Isao… -dijo mi padre en el automóvil antes de subir la velocidad.

Al llegar allí, la madre de Rina nos recibió gratamente y nos señaló el lugar donde estaban todos los demás. Al parecer, como siempre, éramos los últimos en llegar.  
-¿Un piano? –pregunté al escuchar una melodía interpretada en piano.  
-¡Ah! –gritó Ayano emocionada. -¡Me encanta esa canción! ¿Puedo unirme? –preguntó al llegar a aquella habitación.  
-¡Claro! –dijo Rina emocionada.

Akio y Hiroshi, al igual que Gaomon, Kamemon, Patamon y Piyomon, estaban sentados en el sofá, y Rina parada como primera voz, y Mizuki sentada en el piano tocando una melodía que iba así:

_Warui yume wo mite ita  
Soko ga chikyuu no hate  
Tatakai no tsugi no asa  
nani mo kikoenai  
dare mo inai_

_Suki na hito ni kakomare  
heiwa ni kurashiteru  
Dakedo ashita ni wa wakaranai  
haritsumeta shizukesa na no_

_Ah Utsukushii hoshi  
Ah Dare ga kowashite mo ikenai  
Ah Yasuraka ni nemuru  
kodomo-tachi ni tsutaete yuku tame ni_

-¡Ahora tú, Ayano! –gritó Rina invitándola a cantar.

_Nakushita mono ga amari  
oosugite wasureta  
Aozora dake wa nokoshite oite kudasai to  
sakebitai_

_Ah Utsukushii hoshi  
Ah Haruka na toki no hajimari ni  
Ah Umareta hikari wo  
watashi-tachi wa shiru sube sae mo nai_

Al final, las dos terminaron de esta forma:

_Ah Utsukushii hoshi  
Ah Dare ga kowashite mo ikenai  
Ah Yasuraka ni nemuru  
kodomo-tachi ni tsutaete yuku tame ni_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron, e increíblemente, felicitaron mucho a mi hermana menor, pues era la primera vez que la veían y escuchaban cantar, y he de reconocerlo, tiene una linda voz.  
-No sabíamos que tu hermana cantara tan bien. –dijo Mizuki.  
-Yo no sabía que Daisuke tenía una hermana. –contestó Hiroshi.  
-¡Eso es cierto, Daisuke! –contestó molesta Rina. -¡Es muy simpática, y nunca nos la mencionaste!  
-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Mizuki.  
-¿Naciste también en Ciudad Roja? –preguntó Rina.  
-¿Qué grado de escolaridad estudias? –preguntó de nuevo Mizuki.  
-¿Te gusta cantar? –preguntó Rina.  
-Bueno… yo… -pude ver a mi hermana algo nerviosa de tantas preguntas que le hicieron.  
-¿Qué… qué tal si mejor empezamos con los asuntos pendientes? –pregunté. –Podrán preguntarle lo que quieran a Ayano-chan más tarde.  
-Bien, sólo te estábamos esperando. –contestó Akio.  
-Bien… -contesté mirando a Rina. -¿Puedes prestarme tu pizarra y aquel plumón?  
-Claro, tómalos. –contestó muy servicial.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que hablaba con ella, pareciera que su humor cambiaba, de ser la típica niña berrinchuda, parecía ya por fin entender la situación que estábamos viviendo.  
-Bien.... –comencé a anotar lo poco que sabía de lo que estaba pasando. –Como primer punto, tenemos el regreso de mi antiguo jefe…  
-Daisuke… no debes hablar de eso si no quieres. –contestó Motimon preocupado, sabía a la perfección que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de aquel Digimon, me ponía muy enfadado.  
-No importa, Motimon. –dije para que no se preocupara. –Hay qué hacerlo de todos modos, no me queda de otra que seguir viviendo… Pero bueno… hasta ahora sabemos que Torkaimon está vivo… eso significa que su poder es mucho más fuerte de lo que creíamos.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Hiroshi. –Creíamos que Leomon lo había vencido… pero no fue así, ¿entonces qué pasará con todo esto?  
-Gotsumon, Piyomon y Kamemon pudieron evolucionar más allá de su etapa adulta, así que creo que los demás deben llegar a ese nivel, ¿o no? –preguntó Akio.  
-¿Gotsumon también? –pregunto Mizuki. –Ahora comprendo bien por qué está con ese aspecto.  
-Pero ese no es el punto… -dije. –Tenemos qué ir al Digital World todos nosotros, pero sin internet, sin teléfono y si nada similar, no tenemos forma de abrir el sitio web del Digital Gate.  
-¿Digital Gate? –preguntó Akio. -¿Te refieres a esa ventana que salió de pronto el día en que nos encontrábamos en la sala de computadoras?  
-Esa misma… -dije. –Gotsumon vio una hoy en la mañana, pero tratamos de no tomarle importancia…  
-Seguramente querían que volviéramos al Digital World antes de tiempo. –dijo Rina.  
-Maldición… -dijo Motimon. –Y desconecté la computadora para que no volviera a salir esa ventana…  
-Lo hecho hecho está. –contesté. –Ya no podemos remediar eso, Motimon.  
-¿Y si volamos? –preguntó Piyomon.  
-¡No podemos hacer eso! –dije. –Los aviones no están saliendo de aquí, y los que intentaron llegar no tienen manera de ubicarse en el país.  
-Pero podríamos ir volando a algún otro país cercano. –dijo Rina. –Seguramente en algún país cercano podremos entrar a la red.  
-Eso es inteligente, Rina. –contestó Hiroshi. –Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que vean a nuestros Digimon, Si ven a Birdramon o a Garudamon surcando los cielos de otra nación, podrían hasta declararnos la guerra.  
-Mi padre me dijo que tu padre podría ayudarnos en esto. –dije al joven.  
-¿Tu padre? –preguntaron todos los demás.  
-S… sí… -contestó Hiroshi algo tímido. –Mi padre conoce el incidente de hace treinta años, además trabaja en una investigación relacionada con los asuntos Digimon. Dijo que fuéramos a mi casa mañana al amanecer, que quizás conoce la ubicación de una puerta que nos pueda llevar hacia allá.  
-¿Te refieres al Digital Gate de Ciudad Roja? –preguntó el padre de Rina.  
-¿Papá? –preguntó Mizuki. -¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Yo también fui a ese lugar en el incidente de hace treinta años. –contestó.

Al escuchar esas declaraciones, todos abríamos la boca completamente escépticos.  
-No… no puede ser… -dije. –Primero fuimos Ayano y yo… después fue Hiroshi, ¿ahora Rina y Mizuki?  
-¿De qué hablas, Daisuke? –preguntó Mizuki.  
-Al parecer todos somos hijos de los involucrados en el incidente de hace treinta años. –dije pensando en el descubrimiento que había hecho.  
-Bueno… yo… no sé si eso se cumpla conmigo. –dijo Akio un poco apenado.  
-En todo caso, -dije. –no sé si fue producto de la imaginación o algo por el estilo, pero escuché la voz de Yggdrasil.  
-¿Cómo pudo ser posible, Daisuke-kun? –preguntó Gaomon.  
-Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien vea al Dios del Digital World. –dijo Patamon. –Y menos de boca de un humano.  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. –contesté aún pensando seriamente lo que había dicho. –Auneuq no lo vi, sólo escuché su voz… Pero me dijo que la batalla no había terminado, y que debíamos ir los siete juntos al Digital World. Quise avisarles pero no tuve tiempo de…  
-Espera, espera. –contestó Rina. -¿Dijiste "siete"?  
-Sí… -dije. –Siete, así me lo dijo Yggdrasil.  
-Es que… -dijo Rina algo desconsolada. –Si contamos a Ayano-chan… somos seis, no siete.  
-¿Pero cómo? –pregunté. –Yggdrasil me dijo que éramos siete… ¿dónde podría estar el otro?

El padre de las dos niñas nos dio la respuesta.  
-Seguramente… o podría ser Yui, o Kate –dijo pensativo.  
-Yui… ¿Morioka Yui? –preguntó Akio muy desconcertado. -Ese... es el nombre... de mi mamá...

Se hizo un gran silencio después de esa revelación. Era de entenderse, hasta donde sabía, los padres de Akio se habían separado poco antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad. Quizás esas heridas aún seguían abiertas después de todo.

-Esa es una gran coincidencia... -pensé en voz alta. -Creo que el enigma se resuelve... en parte...  
-¿Kate? –preguntaron los demás. –Ese nombre no es conocido por aquí…  
-Es que Kate no es de aquí. –dijo el señor. –Ella es de América.  
-¿¡América!? -pregunté sorprendido. -¡Pero eso está cruzando el océano! ¡Es imposible que podamos reunirnos con el hijo o hija de esa mujer!  
-Si algo hemos aprendido en estas últimas semanas, es que no hay nada imposible. -contestó Mizuki. -Y para prueba, los Digimon que tenemos junto a nosotros.  
-Eso es cierto... -dije. -Sólo espero que podamos conocerlo, o conocerla...  
-Probablemente ha escuchado el llamado del Digital World, seguramente ya se nos debió haber adelantado. -contestó el señor Inoue.  
-¿Entonces... qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Rina.  
-Ir a mi casa mañana y esperar a que llegue mi padre. -contestó el niño. -No tenemos de otra, si queremos ir al Digital World.  
-De... de acuerdo... -dije a punto de retirarme. -Deberíamos volver todos a casa. Seguramente las calles se volverán más peligrosas esta noche.  
-Tienes razón. -dijo Hiroshi. -Si quieren, Akio y yo podemos acompañar a Mizuki a casa.  
-Yo iré con Ayano-chan a casa. -dije mirándola a ella y a su nuevo compañero. -Esta noche será una de las más largas de nuestra vida.  
-Yo... quisiera quedarme aquí. -contestó Mizuki. -Quiero hablar con papá unas horas. Si quieren pueden irse, chicos. No necesito que me esperen.  
-De acuerdo. -dijo Akio. -Hiroshi y yo iremos a cenar en la plaza comercial. ¿No quieren ir, Daisuke, Ayano?  
-No tengo ganas. -dijo Ayano por primera vez durante toda la plática. -Quiero ir a casa, onii-chan.  
-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir esta noche. -rechacé amablemente la invitación.

Al salir de la casa de Rina, cada grupo tomó su camino. Hiroshi y Akio fueron a la zona oeste de la ciudad, mientras que Ayano y yo fuimos a la zona norte de la ciudad antes de ir a casa. Al caminar en una acera, llegamos a la zona donde se encontraban las colinas. A lo lejos, en la misma calle, pudimos ver toda una movilización policíaca. Por ese motivo decidí que cruzáramos la acera para tomar alguna desviación que no fuese tan insegura.  
-Onii-chan... -preguntó Ayano. -¿Quién es ese Digimon que apareció en la pantalla hace varias horas?  
-Ayano... chan... -dije bajando la mirada. -¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?  
-¿Ese Digimon... era tu jefe? -preguntó mi hermana.  
-Sí... -no tuve más remedio que contestar con la verdad. -Ese es... aquel al que llaman... Torkaimon...  
-¿Es cierto eso que dijo Onagimon? -preguntó. -¿Es cierto que papá fue a ese lugar llamado "Digital World"?  
-Así es... -dije. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
-Porque... Onagimon... me dijo que mataste al Digimon de papá...

Esa declaración me dejó helado. ¿Cómo le podía explicar lo que había pasado de tal manera que lo pudiese entender?  
-Ayano... -contestó Motimon a mi lado.  
-Motimon... por favor. -dije a mi amigo impidiéndole que hablara. Esto era más un asunto mío y era mejor que los demás no se entrometieran. -Las cosas no son como parecen... Nunca fue mi intención hacer eso... En ese instante, mi cuerpo reaccionaba, pero no a mi voluntad... Torkaimon me obligó a eso...  
-Daisuke... -dijo Motimon preocupado. -No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Ni siquiera estabas consciente de eso.  
-Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que pasó. -contesté otra vez. -Desde que recuerdo eso, no puedo dormir pensando en lo que pasó, sobre todo, la poca vergüenza que tuvo Torkaimon de jugar conmigo, de jugar con nosotros. Quería que eliminara a los elegidos, quería que eliminara a mi hermana... ¡Ese maldito quería eliminarme! ¡Por ese debemos ir todos al Digital World! ¡Sólo así podremos vencerlo de nuevo!  
-¡Yo no quiero ir a ese lugar tan peligroso! -gritó Ayano en ese instante. -¡Nadie me ha preguntado nada si quiero ir o si no! ¡Nunca he estado fuera de casa más de un día! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Tengo miedo...!

Ayano comenzó a llorar en ese entonces. V-mon la abrazó, intentó consolarla. Motimon me susurró al oído entonces:  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Daisuke?  
-Ayano-chan... -dije entonces. -Si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te obligaré.  
-Onii-chan... -dijo Ayano intentando secarse las lágrimas. -Pero... ¿tú irás?  
-Sí, Ayano-chan. -contesté. -Quiero ir. Tengo qué ir.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque cada vez que veo la horrenda cara de ese Digimon, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me hizo... -dije. -Secuestró a mamá... me utilizó para sus planes... No podía soportar ver cómo papá y tú se ponían tristes... Ese era el único motivo por el que decidí obedecer los planes de ese bastardo... Quiero ir al Digital World, y hacerle pagar todo lo que nos hizo.

Ayano se quedó callada unos minutos, y después, me dijo algo que era lo que esperaba, a pesar de que seguía preocupado por lo que podría pasar.  
-Iré. -dijo. -Además... quiero conocer dónde vive V-mon.  
-Ojou-san... -contestó el Digimon azul. -Si no quiere ir, no debería ir.  
-Además... quiero acompañar a onii-chan. -contestó de nuevo mi hermana. -Quiero ir con él, no quiero abandonarte.  
-Ayano-chan... -dije tratando de convencerla de que no fuera por obligación. -Ya te dije que si no...  
-Iré. -dijo Ayano interrumpiéndome. -Y no hay marcha atrás... aunque no sé si podré estar lejos de mamá y de papá...  
-No te preocupes, ojou-san. -contestó V-mon con sus aires de importancia. -Yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, comimos un poco y cada uno de nosotros se fue a sus habitaciones. Mi padre me contó que había podido hablar con su amigo. Lamentablemente, me dijo que aquel Digital Gate que habían encontrado en Ciudad Roja, ya no estaba en aquella caverna, sino que la habían trasladado a la capital. El traslado sería más largo de lo que esperábamos, pero no importaba mientras pudiéramos llegar al Digital World cuanto antes.

Al entrar a mi habitación, encendí el televisor. Instantáneamente, recordé que aquel maldito había cortado toda clase de comunicaciones, por lo tanto no habría ni televisión, ni teléfono, ni nada similar. El televisor no mostraba ninguna imagen.  
-Si no vamos, esto seguirá así... -contesté mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba de nuevo el televisor.  
-Daisuke... -contestó Motimon bajando de mis hombros y tirándose en la cama. -¿Estará bien que tu hermana Ayano venga con nosotros?  
-No sé si sea lo mejor... -contesté. -Pero si el dios del Digital World la quiere en ese lugar, es lo que tenemos qué hacer. Llevarla ante él...

En ese instante, Motimon evolucionó a Gotsumon. Tuve una gran alegría al ver a mi compañero de aventuras nuevamente en su forma original, pero mi alegría desapareció al poner algo de música en mi computadora. De igual manera, se desató la lluvia, dejando a la ciudad algo triste, más de lo que estaba. No habían grandes anuncios en pantallas, ni mucho menos se escuchaba algún bullicio de los que siempre había en la ciudad. Nada. Pareciese que la ciudad había quedado vacía para siempre, como si hablara de un pueblo fantasma.

-Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon al caminar detrás de mí. -¿Por qué no duermes? Mañana será un largo día.  
-No puedo dormir... -dije al salir a la ventana y ver la ciudad casi apagada. -Tan solo pensar en Torkaimon se me revuelve el estómago.  
-Perdona por no vencerlo. -bajó la mirada mi amigo de roca.  
-No tienes por qué. -contesté tratando de animarlo. -Además, te agradezco por lo que hiciste...

La ciudad estaba vacía, pretendía seguir con su vida normal, pero no era posible. No se escuchaba el alboroto de las otras casas. Más se escuchaban las patrullas rondando, esperando no tener qué detener a nadie en la noche.

* * *

El despertador de mi celular sonó temprano, a las ocho de la mañana. Quedaban dos horas para bañarnos, vestirnos y preparar lo mínimo. Ayano había vestido con unas ropas ligeras, algo ideal para ella, pero lamentablemente había escogido a V-mon como modelo para sus vestidos de muñecas.  
-Eh... -dije. -¿No podrías dejarlo como está?  
-Bueno... peor es que V-chan se ve tan lindo con ese traje.  
-¿V-chan? -pregunté muy extrañado de la forma en que le hablaba a su Digimon, pero más aún de la forma en la que éste aceptaba formar parte de esas humillaciones.  
-¿Ya evolucionó Gotsumon? -preguntó Ayano. -¡Qué lindo!

Ayano corrió hacia Gotsumon y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Afortunadamente su cuerpo de roca le permitía soportar esa fuerza descomunal.  
-¿Están listos? -preguntó papá, a lo que ambos respondimos con una afirmación.

Al subir al automóvil, tuve una extraña sensación... Mi voluntad decía que quería ir, pero inconscientemente había dado pasos más cortos para llegar lo más tarde posible al vehículo. Lo mismo pasó cuando acaricié las vestiduras de los asientos... Era como si no quisiera ir, pero ya era tarde, y no había otra opción. Al ver a mi hermana Ayano sentada a un lado mío, noté que seguramente estaba pasando por lo mismo. Sólo miraba hacia la ventanilla, y no nos acompañó en la breve charla que tuvimos mis padres y yo, en la cual hasta Gotsumon se veía animado.

Llegamos a casa de Hiroshi rápidamente, no había tráfico muy a pesar de que era viernes. Seguramente todos estaban más que aterrados por lo que estaba pasando ahora. No habían aviones, el tren subterráneo seguramente tampoco estaba funcionando. Mi padre estaba acostumbrado al GPS, fue algo complicado para él decidir las calles a "la antigüita".

Como dije antes, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el cual fue fácil de reconocer, pues habían dos enormes camiones con vestiduras de camuflaje, a leguas se veía que eran camionetas de propiedad del ejército. Al parecer el padre de Hiroshi había podido obtenerlas para llevarnos a todos a la capital.

-¿Quién falta? -pregunté al bajar del vehículo.  
-Faltan todos. -contestó Hiroshi. -Papá, ¿no irá mamá con nosotros?  
-Ellas se quedarán en casa a descansar. -contestó el padre de mi amigo. Luego éste volteó hacia mis padres y volvió a hablar. -¿No piensan acompañarnos?  
-Si podemos viajar al Digital World nosotros, entonces iremos. -contestó mi madre.  
-¿¡Eh!? -pregunté. -¿¡Piensan viajar también!?  
-Si se puede. -contestó mi padre. -Lo más seguro es que no podamos.  
-¿Y eso por...? -pregunté.  
-Verás, Daisuke. -contestó el padre de Hiroshi. -Los Digivice tienen una clave inicial. Al parecer los que no tengan una clave que concuerde con el patrón actual del Digital Gate, no podrán pasar.  
-Eso es increíble. -dijo Hiroshi.  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del Digital World, a pesar de que se han llevado años y años de estudio. -contestó el señor Abe de nuevo.  
-¡Isao! -gritó una mujer. -Veo que tú fuiste el único que me avisa lo que está pasando. Ni Misuzu ni Kaito lo dicen y eso que viven en esta misma ciudad.  
-¡Yui! -gritó el señor. -¡Qué bueno que llegas!

Hiroshi y yo la vimos con mucho asombro. Si era cierto, entonces ella era la madre de Akio, la cual él no había visto desde que sus padres se habían separado.  
-¿Dónde está mi hijo Akio? -preguntó aquella mujer. -Como siempre, seguramente su padre es un impuntual.  
-Aquí estamos, Yui. -contestó otro señor, seguramente era el padre de Akio, pues iba acompañado de éste.  
-¿Podrían dejar de...? -intentó interrumpir el joven.

No les dio tiempo de siquiera saludarse o algo, pues de pronto llegaron dos automóviles. En el primero bajaron Mizuki y su mamá, y en el otro bajaron Rina y sus padres. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Y mis predicciones fueron ciertas, se armó un enorme pleito en ese entonces al verse las caras.  
-¡Basta los tres de pelearse! -gritó Rina. -¡Lo más importante es que vayamos al Digital World, y ustedes sólo llegan a pelear!  
-¡Rina tiene razón! -le siguió Mizuki. -Podrán pelearse en cualquier otro instante, pero no ahora.

Al escuchar eso, los tres señores pensaron durante un largo tiempo.  
-Esas niñas tienen razón. -contestó la madre de Akio. -Lo importante es resolver el problema de Torkaimon cuanto antes.  
-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya, si estamos todos reunidos? -preguntó Ayano quien ya se había subido a una de las camionetas.

Y así lo hicimos. En la primera camioneta íbamos todos los niños junto con nuestros respectivos Digimon, y en la segunda iban nuestros padres. La primera la conducía el padre de Hiroshi, mientras que la segunda el padre de Akio.  
-¡Qué bueno! -gritó Mizuki. -Pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Roja.  
-No iremos a Ciudad Roja. -contestó Hiroshi.  
-¿Cómo?  
-En realidad a donde vamos es a la capital. -terminé.  
-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Rina.  
-El Digital Gate de Ciudad Roja fue trasladado por el gobierno a una base secreta en la capital. -contestó el padre de Hiroshi. -Bueno, secreta para todo el país, porque para los que estamos involucrados en ese incidente, sabemos dónde se encuentra. Así que iremos para allá.  
-La capital... -dijo Ayano. -Está muy lejos.  
-Son como siete horas de viaje. -dijo Rina.  
-Tenemos siete horas para ver nuestro mundo real, antes de llegar al Digital World. -contestó Mizuki.

Al escuchar esas palabras, bajamos la mirada todos. Seguramente ninguno de nosotros quería volver a ese lugar, pero de nosotros dependía que el país volviera a la normalidad.

Después de unas dos horas, pudimos cruzar un pequeño poblado, el cual parecía seguir con sus actividades normales pese a lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.  
-En este pueblo las cosas siguen como siempre. -dije.  
-Eso es porque no dependen de cosas tan vanas como el teléfono o el internet para realizar sus labores. -dijo el padre de Hiroshi. -Deberíamos aprender de ellos algún día por si algo como esto volviera a ocurrir.

Cuatro horas después, a toda velocidad, pudimos entrar a la capital. Las construcciones y enormes edificios no se comparaban en nada a lo que era Ciudad del Valle o Ciudad Roja. Enormes torres se levantaban del suelo y en ocasiones no dejaban que el sol nos pegara. Pero, igual que en Ciudad del Valle, el ambiente en la capital era el mismo. Las calles vacías, sólo gente caminando de aquí para allá, pero no se notaba esa actividad tan ajetreada como la conocíamos.  
-En todo el país se vive la misma situación. -contestó Akio.  
-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? -preguntó Ayano.  
-Unos cinco minutos. -contestó el señor Abe.

Y sus predicciones fueron acertadas. En cinco minutos habíamos llegado a una zona militar muy despoblada. Unos soldados nos interrumpieron el paso de las camionetas, pero el señor Abe con sus credenciales pudo hacer que nos cedieran el paso al recinto.

Al llegar a los edificios, todos bajamos de las camionetas, incluyendo a nuestros padres, y llegamos a una especie de garage muy grande. Al entrar, pudimos ver a varias personas vistiendo batas de laboratorio, y al final, un enorme aparato que parecía tener forma de puerta.  
-Por fin llega, comandante Abe. -dijo uno de los "científicos".  
-Estos son los niños elegidos del incidente de este año. -contestó el señor.  
-Perfecto, creo que podemos empezar con la transportación. -dijo otro de los "científicos".  
-¿Esos son los niños y esos monstruos digitales? -preguntó un tercero. -Me gustaría estudiarlos.  
-Me temo que no es posible. -dijo el padre de Hiroshi. -Esto es de suma urgencia y no podemos esperar más tiempo a que viajen a ese lugar.

Ayano comenzó a temblar, así que la abracé para que se calmara un poco.  
-Bien, niños. -dijo el primer hombre vestido de bata. -Es hora de que pasen por ese artefacto.  
-Pero antes... -dijo el señor Abe. -Quisiéramos probar todos nosotros el Digital Gate.  
-De acuerdo, comandante Abe. -dijo el otro científico.

Mis padres, y los padres de mis amigos, o al menos los que estaban involucrados con los Digimon, se presentaron ante el Digital Gate. Mi padre tomó un Digivice que traía en su bolsillo (la prueba de que en realidad había viajado a ese lugar), pero al hacerlo y ponerlo frente al Gate, sonó una fuerte alarma.  
-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó mi padre.  
-Eso quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros puede viajar al Digital World. -contestó el padre de Hiroshi apenado.

Mis padres, y los de los demás, se apenaron al escuchar eso. Decididamente, caminé hacia la "puerta", y tomando mi Digivice lo puse frente a éste. Al hacer eso, la puerta no sonó para nada, pero las maquinarias comenzaron a trabajar.  
-Eso significa que ustedes niños sí podrán viajar. -dijo el señor Abe.  
-Es una lástima que ustedes no. -dijo Hiroshi.  
-Entonces... -habló mi padre y me entregó una carta. -Espero que puedas volver a ver a mi viejo amigo, y le entregues esa carta. Sólo para que sepa que no lo he olvidado aún.  
-Sí, papá. -dije. -Se lo entregaré. No te preocupes. Te prometo, además, que regresaré con Ayano a salvo, y que Torkaimon habrá pagado por todos sus crímenes.

Después de eso, me dio un fuerte abrazo, al igual que mi madre, y luego a Ayano. Empecé a sacar unas lágrimas. Era extraño, había estado seis meses en el Digital World, pero esta vez era diferente el asunto. Esta vez en verdad no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, y teníamos tiempo para despedirnos, quizás era lo más doloroso. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Después de que mis amigos abrazaran a sus padres por "última" vez, todos nos plantamos al Digital Gate.

-Entonces... -dije mirando a mis amigos. -¿Nos vamos?  
-Sí. -contestaron todos, inclusive Ayano.  
-Torkaimon. -dije en voz baja. -Esta vez sí me las pagarás.

Al ponernos frente al Digital Gate, una enorme luz se desprendió, envolviéndonos a los seis y a nuestros Digimon. Era la señal de que era hora de partir hacia el Digital World, otra vez. Pero esta vez por nuestra propia voluntad, y esta vez, no buscaríamos la salida, sino que nos quedaríamos allí sin importar lo que tardáramos.

_Continuará.._


	24. Hemos llegado a una isla desierta

**------FICHA DE PERSONAJES: Ayano Yanami -------**

Nombre: Ayano Yanami  
Edad: 7 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de octubre  
Digimon camarada: V-mon  
Color del Digivice: Blanco

Ayano Yanami es ahora la más pequeña del grupo. Es la hermana menor de Daisuke y la adoración de toda la familia Yanami. Le gusta vestir de vestidos llamativos y muy coloridos, además en sus ratos libres toma clases de canto. Es un poco consentida pero a la vez es muy cariñosa. Estudia en la misma primaria que el resto del grupo. ¿Pero cuál es la razón por la que ninguno de los demás supiera de la existencia de esta niña? La respuesta estaba en Daisuke y su resistencia a hablar con los demás.

Desde un principio, estaba destinada a ser una de los elegidos, pero por circunstancias de la vida no viaja con el grupo al mismo tiempo, sino que se integra después, cuando su padre encuentra a un extraño Digimon herido en la calle y lo lleva a su casa para cuidarlo. Es allí, donde Ayano conoce a V-mon, un Digimon muy juguetón, pero a la vez demasiado servicial, a tal grado de ser casi como el sirviente de Ayano, y prometiendo protegerla en cualquier circunstancia.

* * *

**24.- Hemos llegado... a una isla desierta**

Así, esa luz nos absorbió, y en cuestión de segundos, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos en nuestro mundo.  
-¿Qué... qué pasó? -pregunté algo confundido al levantarme del suelo.  
-¡Ya llegamos, Daisuke! -gritaba emocionado Gotsumon.  
-¿Eh? ¿¡De verdad!? -grité emocionado.

Me levanté, y levanté al resto de mis amigos para que se enteraran de lo ocurrido, pero al levantarme, noté algo que me dejó muy sorprendido: estábamos en la cima de una enorme montaña, y al observar a lo lejos, no se notaba más que agua.  
-No... no puede ser... -dije asustado al ver lo que pasaba.  
-¿Qué tienes, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano.  
-Esto... es... ¡una isla! -grité asustado.  
-¡Eco, eco, eco, eco...! -gritó Akio al notar el efecto de eco de mi voz.  
-¿Puedes callarte Akio? -dijo Rina dándole una reprimenda.  
-Perdón... -contestó el muchacho algo molesto.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema, Daisuke? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-Quizás no se han dado cuenta... pero donde caímos por primera vez no era una isla sino un continente entero.

Hiroshi, como siempre, tomó su Digivice para poder revisar el mapa de esa zona, y notó que efectivamente estábamos en una isla. Y para llegar al continente más cercano, deberíamos cruzar alrededor de 70 kilómetros de puro mar.  
-Mar... -dijo Hiroshi al ver su mapa. -Estamos en una isla...  
-¿Cuál es el problema, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano angustiada.

Tomé un poco de aire y dije:  
-Estábamos tan preocupados por regresar al Digital World, que no caímos en la cuenta de que ese Digital Gate nos enviaría a cualquier parte de este mundo.  
-¿Eso quiere decir...? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-Que estamos muy lejos de la zona de influencia de Torkaimon. -dije.  
-¿Cómo te comunicabas con ese Digimon cuando eras su sirviente? -preguntó Akio tan fresco y sin discreción.  
-¡Akio-san! -le reprendió Gaomon por su indiscreción.  
-Déjalo, Gaomon. -dije para que vieran que el indagar en mi pasado no era algo que me molestara. -Torkaimon instaló en mi celular una aplicación para poder trasladarme a su morada cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando me encontrara dentro del Digital World.  
-¿Y si vamos con eso?  
-¿¡Estás loco!? -grité. -¡Claro que no! ¡Sería casi como ir a una muerte segura!  
-¿Y no por eso estamos aquí? -gritó Akio. -¡Tú querías vencerlo! ¿Estamos en el Digital World, o no? Podemos ir con él y vencerlo otra vez.

Y así, él y yo comenzamos en una discusión sin sentido. Ayano y Rina intentaron detenernos, pero a cada segundo que defendíamos nuestra posición, él queriendo terminar de pronto la pelea, y yo intentando pensar con prudencia, pues sabía a la perfección sobre el poder de ese sujeto, llegamos de pronto a los insultos y a las faltas:  
-¡Estoy harto de tu imprudencia, Akio! -grité furioso intentando terminar la discusión. -Ese Digimon es muy fuerte, nosotros a nuestro nivel no podríamos contra él.  
-¡Y yo estoy harto de que vengas como el sabelotodo de este mundo! -gritó. -¿O es que ya olvidaste gracias a quién sabes mucho sobre el Digital World?  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? -pregunté entendiendo a lo que quería llegar.  
-¡Que tú siempre vas a ser para mí como el sujeto que se infiltró con nosotros y trató de entregarnos ante su amo!  
-¡Akio! -gritó Rina regañándolo.  
-¡Akio-san! -intentó calmarlo Gaomon. -No debe decir esas cosas.  
-Así que eso soy para ti. -dije furioso. -Tú tampoco eres el santo del grupo. ¿O ya olvidaste que tú eras el bravucón del grupo y que te ibas de pinta con tus "amigos"?  
-Daisuke... -contestó preocupado Gotsumon.  
-¡Pero yo nunca fui un doble cara con nadie! -gritó él. -¡Nunca fui el más amable con ustedes y a la vez buscaba la forma de eliminarlos! ¡Ese mismo Digimon nos dijo que cuando Piccolomon-sama nos avisó de tu traición, fuiste corriendo hacia tu jefe para que te pudiera defender!

Al escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes, no pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo en la cara a Akio, lanzándolo al suelo, provocando la sorpresa del resto del grupo. Éste hizo lo mismo, y sus golpes igual fueron bastante dolorosos.  
-Basta... -dijo Ayano a punto de llorar... -Akio... onii-chan... por favor... no peleen...  
-¡V-mon Punch! -gritó su Digimon golpeándonos a los dos y haciendo que perdiéramos la concentración por algún tiempo.  
-¿Qué te pasa, maldito Digimon azul? -grité furioso, cuando volteé hacia mi hermana, y recordé la promesa que había hecho V-mon con Ayano.  
-Hicieron llorar a ojou-san. -contestó el Digimon muy serio.  
-Lo siento... -dije muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado.  
-También deberías disculparte por haberte aliado con aquel Digimon... -contestó Akio aún resentido, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la tierra de la cara.  
-¡Akio! -gritaron todos los demás.  
-Akio-san... -dijo Gaomon avergonzado por la reacción de su amigo.  
-Akio... ¿Así te llamas, no? -contestó el Digimon de Ayano. -Sé bien que lo que Daisuke hizo no es de aplaudirse, pero nadie está aquí para poner el dedo en la herida. Creo que si todos estamos aquí es por el mismo objetivo: vencer a ese Digimon que nos dejó incomunicados y que nos ha perseguido hasta el cansancio.  
-De acuerdo... -dijo el joven muy molesto pero a la vez tratando de contener su rabia.  
-Akio... -dije intentando convencerlo. -No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace una semana, donde no sabíamos qué hacer para pelear y demás. Sé bien que ese sujeto es muy fuerte, y si las tropas que envió al mundo real son tan fuertes que algunos de nuestros compañeros tuvieron que evolucionar a un nivel más alto que la etapa adulta, no quisiera imaginarme sobre su verdadero poder.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Hiroshi. -No sabemos dónde estamos, y seguramente estemos solos en esta isla.  
-¿Eh? -gritó Rina.  
-¿Una... isla desierta? -preguntó Ayano.  
-Calma, calma. -dijo Mizuki. -Antes de desesperarnos, deberíamos ir a caminar a ver si encontramos rastros de vida.  
-¿Será buena idea que vayamos todos? -preguntó Hiroshi. -¿Y si nos perdemos?  
-Entonces será mejor que un grupo se quede aquí, y los demás vayamos a investigar. -contesté.  
-¿Vayamos? -preguntó Akio. -¿Tú y quiénes más?  
-Yo iré con él. -dijo Gotsumon golpeándose el pecho en señal de orgullo. -El gran Gotsumon-sama está aquí como supporter de Daisuke, ¿verdad?  
-¿Desde cuándo eres mi supporter? -pregunté extrañado de la actitud de Gotsumon.  
-Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. -dijo Gotsumon sin vacilar.  
-Aún así, no me siento muy seguro de... -intentó recriminar nuestro otro amigo vacilador y a la vez peleonero.  
-Entonces yo iré, Akio. -contestó Hiroshi interrumpiendo. -A lo mejor así te sientes más seguro.  
-De acuerdo... -dijo Akio todavía molesto.  
-Entonces, Hiroshi y yo iremos a ver qué más podemos encontrar por ahí. -dije. -Esperemos encontrar un poblado donde podamos pasar la noche. ¿Nos vamos?  
-Es hora, no podemos quedarnos, el sol ya se está ocultando. -me contestó Hiroshi.

Así, después de los buenos deseos de los demás, Hiroshi y yo, acompañados de nuestros Digimon, bajamos la montaña con mucha dificultad.  
-Eh... dijo Hiroshi algo asustado. -¿Cómo es que puedes caminar por el sendero como si nada?  
-He estado en peores lugares. -dije.  
-¿¡Cómo puedes contestar así tan tranquilo!? -gritó entonces. -Eso es a lo que se refiere Akio, pareces casi un sabelotodo de este mundo. Yo no podría caminar así como si nada...  
-Ya te lo dije, Hiroshi. -volví a mencionar sin mirarlo. -He estado en peores lugares, estoy acostumbrado... podría decirse... que la oscuridad es prácticamente parte de mí.  
-Daisuke... -contestó Gotsumon. -No deberías mencionar eso.  
-Por más que quieras decir que ya no eres aliado de Torkaimon, -dijo Hiroshi. -pareciera que aún lo sigues siendo.  
-Hiroshi... -tomé un poco de aire para hablar. -Conozco muchos de sus movimientos, pero es algo flojo, nos esperará en su morada.

Después de esperar unos minutos en la caminata, dije:  
-Lamento la pelea con Akio.  
-Akio es muy imprudente. -dijo Hiroshi.  
-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él si son tan amigos? -pregunté.  
-Lo somos. -dijo Hiroshi. -Pero no puedo negar que es muy rencoroso, y que también es imprudente al hacer las cosas.  
-Sólo busco lo mejor para el grupo. -dije arrepentido. -Sé que no puedo remediar el daño que hice de un día para otro, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar todas las consecuencias de vencer al que fue mi jefe por mucho tiempo.  
-¿Por qué nos llamaste "metiches"? -preguntó mi amigo.  
-Sólo quería que se fueran de aquí. -contesté bajando la mirada. -Los planes de salvar a mi madre se iban a ir a la basura si intentaban meterse en los asuntos del Digital World. Por eso... cundo Piccolomon-sama habló con nosotros comunicándonos sobre la existencia de un traidor entre nosotros, inmediatamente fui a la guarida de Torkaimon para que... lo dejara incomunicado. Es increíble pensar que Piccolomon-sama me rescató del castillo a pesar de lo que he hecho...  
-Piccolomon-sama no es tan malo como tú crees, Daisuke. -me dijo Gotsumon.  
-¿Y sabes dónde vive? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Ahora que Leomon destruyó su castillo, no lo sé. -contesté.  
-¿Y cómo quieres que vayamos con Torkaimon si ni tú sabes dónde está? -preguntó Hiroshi. -Seguramente está en esta isla... esperándonos para capturarnos.  
-No menciones eso, Hiroshi. -contestó Kamemon. -No estamos solos esta vez.  
-Eso espero, Kamemon. -dijo Hiroshi algo asustado.  
-No te preocupes, Hiroshi. -contesté para tratar de animarlo. -Aquí tenemos tres Digimon que nos pueden ayudar si estamos en problemas.  
-¿Tres? Pero si solo veo a Kamemon y a Gotsumon...  
-¿Ya se te olvidó que yo también puedo cambiar a una forma como la de ellos? -pregunté.  
-Pero... por favor no lo hagas. -dijo Hiroshi asustado. -Rakugamon me da mucho miedo.  
-Lo utilizaré sólo cuando sea necesario. -dije.

Habíamos caminado alrededor de una hora, incluso entonces habíamos llegado a la orilla de la playa, pero no encontramos ni un Digimon a la vista, pero sí algunas frutas para poder cenar, así que decidimos regresar para dar la mala noticia.  
-Bueno, al menos ya encontramos un uso útil para Rakugamon. -contestó Hiroshi algo contento.  
-¡Pero no como burro de carga Hiroshi! -dije molesto mientras cargaba más de tres kilogramos de fruta fresca y varios fajos de leña, gracias a la fuerza de mi forma Digimon.  
-Lo malo es que no hay manera de salir de aquí. -dijo Kamemon.  
-Hay qué comunicar la noticia a los demás. -contesté. -No hay poblados cercanos...  
-Seguramente hayan del otro lado. -contestó Gotsumon.  
-Seguramente, pero es tarde. -dije. -No podemos revisar toda la isla en una hora.

Escuchamos una especie de ruido muy cercano a nosotros. Instintivamente volteé hacia donde percibí el ruido de la hierba y algunas hojas secas moviéndose, llamando la atención de Hiroshi y del resto de los Digimon.  
-¿Pasa algo, Rakugamon? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Nada, Gotsumon. -dije para no alertarlo. -No pasa nada.

"¿Habría alguien más aparte de nosotros?", me pregunté. ¿Y si era alguien de las tropas armadas vigilándonos de cerca? Imposible... Se suponía que era una isla desierta, habíamos caminado una hora completa sin encontrar algún poblado cercano en nuestro rumbo... Debía estar soñando, así que mejor seguí el paso para llevar la leña y las frutas a nuestro "punto de reunión".  
-Es extraño pensar... -dije para cortar el hielo. -que nuestros padres estuvieron aquí hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Que esa era la razón por la que mi antiguo jefe me trataba como una basura de la peor calaña. -dije recordando aquel trago amargo. -Seguramente al verme, recordaba a mi padre y eso lo hacía enfurecer.  
-Entonces... -intentó no continuar Hiroshi con tan desagradable conversación.  
-Que él sabía que Ayano-chan era uno de los nuestros... -dije. -Del mismo modo que sabía que yo lo era...  
-No deberíamos hablar de eso, Rakugamon. -contestó Hiroshi. -Deberíamos pensar en cómo regresar a continente firme.  
-Eso es cierto... -dije. -Debemos hablar con Yggdrasil...  
-¿Yggdrasil? -preguntó Kamemon. -¿El dios del Digital World? ¿Cómo iremos con él? Nadie sabe dónde vive...  
-Si algo dijo Piccolomon-sama, es que las cosas suceden porque tienen qué suceder. -dije rotundamente confiado. -Estoy seguro de que habrá alguien que sabe dónde encontrarlo. Si él mismo me mencionó que debemos ir con él, es porque quiere que vayamos a buscarlo.  
-Me pregunto... -dijo Hiroshi bajando la mirada. -Me pregunto qué harán nuestros padres en el mundo real...

Al seguir caminando, y yo volando, escuchamos de pronto una especie de zumbido, como si se tratara de una abeja, o más bien por lo fuerte de éste, de un grupo de abejas cuidando su colmena. Nuevamente volteé hacia donde provenía ese sonido.  
-¿Pero qué pasa? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Parece ser que no estamos solos. -contesté aliviado pero consternado a la vez.  
-¿Es un Digimon? ¿O un humano? -preguntó de nuevo mi amigo.  
-Seguramente ha de ser... -contesté soltando el fajo de leña y dejando caer suavemente las frutas para que no se rompieran en el suelo.

¡Un Digimon!

Aparté las ramas de los árboles y logré visualizar a un Digimon abeja, parecía estar todavía en su etapa de niñez, un FanBeemon por si no me equivocaba en ese entonces.  
-¡Tú! -grité algo emocionado, sin darme cuenta de que estaba en mi apariencia Digimon. -¡Así que tú nos estabas siguiendo!  
-¡Mierda! -contestó el Digimon con un acento que pareciera no ser igual al que nosotros como grupo hablábamos.

FanBeemon, seguramente asustado, salió volando a toda velocidad.  
-¡Espera! -grité volando para perseguirlo. -¡Gotsumon, acompáñame!  
-¡OK! -dijo Gotsumon corriendo detrás de mí.  
-¿Y qué hago yo? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-¡Espera mis instrucciones! -grité sin prestarle atención.

Y así nos fuimos siguiendo a aquel FanBeemon. Pero a medida que avanzábamos, FanBeemon se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Algo complicado o incluso imposible para mí debido a mi tamaño.  
-Deja tu apariencia de Rakugamon. -me aconsejó mi amigo de roca.  
-Cierto... -mencioné en voz baja recordando que por ese motivo podía volar, y seguramente (o no tan seguramente, tenía toda certeza) FanBeemon tenía temor de mi aspecto.

Así que dejé mi apariencia de comandante de alguna tropa armada y volví a ser el mismo de antes, comencé a correr a toda velocidad tras ese Digimon, pero FanBeemon no parecía detenerse.  
-¡Espera, FanBeemon! -grité. -¡No queremos hacerte daño! ¡Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas!  
-¡Ni hablar! -gritó el Digimon abeja con un acento que parecía ser de un extranjero hablando nuestro idioma.

El esfuerzo de correr tanto hizo que mis fuerzas fueran disminuyendo poco a poco. Pero FanBeemon se detuvo de pronto, y bajando a un barranco, se puso enfrente de una roca, como si intentara desafiarnos.  
-¡Espera FanBeemon! -dije. -Yo... ¿eh?

De pronto miré hacia detrás de donde se encontraba FanBeemon, y pude ver que alguien estaba atrapado en una enorme roca. Se trataba de un joven que vestía de manera muy diferente a la nuestra, además de que era mucho mayor que todos los demás. No parecía estar en buenas condiciones, era como si tuviera casi un día entero en esa situación, con una pierna atorada.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido? -pregunté tratando de auxiliarlo tratando de correr hacia él.  
-¡Deja a Steve en paz! ¡No dejaré que intentes hacerle daño! -gritó FanBeemon y poniéndose en posición de ataque y mostrando un aguijón, dijo. -¡Gear Sting!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, o al menos así me comentaron mis padres, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ellos habían decidido quedarse en la capital hasta que pudiéramos regresar. Ese viernes, las bolsas de valores de todo Japón se desplomaron por completo. Muchas personas decidieron irse en barcos a otros países más cercanos, como Corea del Norte, China, o inclusive Rusia, para no tener que vivir en el "apagón" tecnológico. Las ciudades se veían muy vacías, los negocios, oficinas y empresas estaban cerrando pues no existía movimiento alguno. Si esto seguía así, todo el país se iría a la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Continuará..._


	25. Problemas de comunicación

**25. Problemas de comunicación**

-¡Gear Sting!

Asustado, no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar a gritar para pedir ayuda.  
-¡Angry Rock! -tuvo Gotsumon un buen tiempo para poder rechazar el ataque de Fanbeemon.  
-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, Fanbeemon!? -grité muy furioso. -¡Sólo queremos ayudar a tu amigo!  
-¡Ni creas que voy a creer en tus palabras, sucio Rakugamon! -gritó el Digimon. -¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo a mi amigo!  
-¡No pienso hacerle daño a nadie! -grité tratando de calmar la situación.  
-¡Cierto, cierto! -intentó defenderme Gotsumon. -¡Daisuke no es malo!  
-¡No me mientan! -gritó Fanbeemon. -¡Yo mismo vi cómo ese Digimon arrasaba con cuanta aldea se le aparecía!

De pronto, el joven que se encontraba atrapado empezó a hablarle a su Digimon, pero, no logré entender ni por un momento lo que estaban diciéndose.  
-¿Eh? -pregunté al escuchar lo que intentaba hablar el joven. -¿Qué es lo que dice?  
-Steve no habla nuestro idioma. -contestó su Digimon. -¡Y largo de aquí antes de que vuelva a atacar!  
-¡DJ Shooter! -de pronto una serie de discos compactos comenzaron a volar impactándose en aquella piedra, provocando que esta se rompiera liberando la pierna del joven.  
-Creo que es mejor que llevemos a ese muchacho a donde están los demás. -comentó Hiroshi desde lo alto. -Sólo espero que no necesite atención médica.  
-Sí. -rectifiqué. -No es momento para pelear ahora mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué les parece este dibujo? -preguntó Ayano enseñando su dibujo donde ella y su caballero V-mon salían agarrados de la mano.  
-¡Qué lindo! -gritó V-mon emocionado. -¡Un gran dibujo, ojou-san!  
-¿Puedes pasarme esa hoja, hermana de Daisuke? -preguntó Akio.  
-Con todo gusto. -dijo mi hermana sonriente.  
Pero la alegría de Ayano-chan se desvaneció cuando el reverso de la hoja fue decorada por el dibujo de Akio: Un Digimon en forma de excremento dorado, y a su lado un ratón, y junto a el, un chico de cabello pelirrojo.  
-¡Qué asco, Akio! -gritó Rina. -¿Cómo puedes dibujar esas cosas?  
-¿Qué tiene? -preguntó el muchacho. -Me pregunto si el próximo elegido tendría a un Digimon similar a este.  
-Se llama Scumon. -comenté llegando con los demás. -No es un Digimon muy inteligente y por eso lleva a Chuumon de su lado, y es muy desagradable.  
-Y afortunadamente no es su Digimon camarada. -contestó Leomon.  
-¿Daisuke? ¿Leomon? -preguntaron todos los demás.

Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina con nuestros Digimon en etapa adulta. Leomon llevaba cargando al joven que nos habíamos encontrado, mientras que el Digimon de Hiroshi llevaba las provisiones y la leña necesaria para calentarnos esa noche.  
-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Mizuki.

Pantalón de mezclilla casi rasgado, una camiseta con la imagen de algún cantante de reggae, tez blanca y una altura que superaba incluso a la de Akio, así era el joven que habíamos llevado con el resto del grupo.

-Es un joven que nos encontramos en el trayecto. -contestó Hiroshi. -Creemos que puede ser el elegido que estábamos buscando.

Al escuchar las declaraciones de Hiroshi, los demás callaron.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Ayano-chan.

El joven comenzó a preguntarle algo a Fanbeemon, a lo cual su Digimon le contestó en su idioma, y al final dijo.  
-Dice que se llama Steve.  
-¿Y por qué contesta ese Digimon? -preguntó Rina intrigada.  
-Eso es porque mi amigo no habla japonés como el resto de nosotros. -contestó de nuevo la abeja.  
-¿Queeeeeé? .preguntó Akio. -¿De verdad no entiende nada de lo que decimos?

Se hizo una pausa en la que el nuevo joven y su Digimon charlaron un instante, y de nuevo el Digimon contestó:  
-Dice que de verdad no sabe lo que dicen.  
-¿De dónde eres? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó Ayano-chan.  
-¿Podrían dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? -dijo Fanbeemon. -Tengo que traducirle todo lo que le preguntaron...  
-De acuerdo... -contestó Rina para tratar de no presionar al nuevo del grupo.

Otra vez se hizo una pausa en la que Digimon y humano volvieron a hablarse, y luego Fanbeemon volvía a responder.  
-"Tengo 13 años y soy de Los Ángeles, California", dice. -contestó el Digimon.  
-Los Ángeles... Los Ángeles... -medité. -¿Dónde he escuchado ese lugar...?  
-¡Lo tengo, onii-chan! -gritó Ayano eufórica. -¿Recuerdas esa serie de televisión que veíamos mamá y yo en las tardes antes del secuestro?  
-¿Esa de los estudiantes universitarios en la fraternidad? -pregunté.  
-¡Esa misma! -respondió mi hermana. -Los personajes son de...  
-¡Los Ángeles! -grité al encontrar la respuesta. -¡Eso es en América!  
-Entonces no hay duda... -meditó Hiroshi. -Creo que el equipo está completo.

Mientras respondíamos a nuestras interrogantes, Digimon y humano nuevo se hablaban mutuamente como si fuera una plática más natural de lo normal. Quizás el gruñido del estómago de todos al final fue el idioma universal que indicaba que teníamos hambre y que por la desesperación de viajar al Digital World. El joven nuevo comenzó a hablar en su idioma, a lo que su Digimon respondió:  
-"Creo que todos tenemos hambre, ¿puedo preparar la cena?", dice.  
-Se puede hacer. -dijo Patamon.  
-Y quizás así nos conocemos mejor. -dijo Piyomon.

Y efectivamente, así pasó. En la cena pudimos presentarnos mejor que la primera vez que habíamos llegado a este mundo. Me asombraba mucho la facilidad como la que mi hermana menor podía hacer buenas amistades con Rina o con Mizuki, quienes a pesar de ser medias hermanas, podían incluir en su grupo de amigas a más personas. Mientras tanto, parecía ser que Steve y Hiroshi se entendían bien, o al menos Fanbeemon dejaba a entender eso. Nos contó que vivía en Los Ángeles, en alguno de los barrios más peligrosos de esa gran urbe, una de tantas de su país. También nos había mencionado que Fanbeemon había llegado a su mundo real hacía una semana. Habiendo hecho las cuentas, llegamos a la conclusión de que fue más o menos en el instante en que habíamos llegado por primera vez al Digital World. A pesar de las risas que nos echamos frente a la fogata, Fanbeemon no dejaba de observar mis movimientos ni por un instante. Pese a lo incómodo que llegaba a ser su actitud, llegué a acostumbrarme pronto, pues no quería otra pelea entre el grupo tan solo por mis errores del pasado.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Habiendo llegado la noche, nos dispusimos a y Mizuki ya estaban acostumbradas a dormir lejos de casa, a pesar de estar tres días en el Digital World, ya habíamos aprendido muchas cosas de todos. Steve tampoco lucía ser un miedoso, sino que se tomaba las cosas con más calma. Pero con Ayano-chan, las cosas eran distintas.  
-Tengo miedo, onii-chan. -dijo acercándose a mí junto con su Digimon.  
-Por eso te dije que si no querías venir, no era necesario que lo hicieras. -contesté.

No era por molestar. Conocía a mi hermana y sabía que estar lejos de mamá o de papá la haría sentir mal. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, no podíamos retirarnos apenas llegar al Digital World.  
-Lo sé... pero quiero ayudarte, hermano. -dijo de nuevo mi hermana menor.  
-Gracias, Ayano-chan. -dije. -Pero es hora de dormir, mañana debemos salir de aquí. Además, recuerda que aquí estamos todos para apoyarnos entre todos.

Me acomodé en posición para dormir. Sacando de mi mochila las pocas pertenencias que traía, entre ellas unas sábanas para que Gotsumon y yo pudiéramos cobijarnos, la extendí y pasamos allí parte de la noche.

Pero era hora de hablar con un viejo "conocido", quería saber la verdad, o parte de ella.  
-¿Por qué vienes, niño Yanami? Yo también quiero dormir... -pude escuchar la voz de mi "otro" acompañante.  
-Quiero saber la verdad... Rakugamon. -le dije frente a él. -Lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
-¿Saber qué?  
-Dices que mis preguntas te irritan. -contesté molesto. -Entonces diré que a mí me molesta que no me hables con la verdad y que sólo disfraces de tal forma que lo quieras manipular. Respóndeme de una maldita vez. ¿Sabías que Torkaimon estaba vivo? ¡lo sabías, ¿verdad?!

Rakugamon no habló por más de treinta segundos, pero luego afirmó lo que sospechaba desde un principio.  
-Sí, lo sabía a la perfección. Todo esto era su plan desde antes de que te tomara como su subalterno.  
-Maldito... -refiunfuñé. -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Para ese entonces Torkaimon-sama era mi jefe, juré servirle todo este tiempo. -dijo mi "amigo". -Por eso no pretendí revelarte nada.  
-De eso ya me he dado cuenta. -contesté. -Pero... ¿por qué decidiste vencer a Onagimon y ayudarme a salvar a mi hermana?  
-Porque amo pelear. -me contestó aquel Digimon. -No obedezco a nadie, y menos a ese maldito Onagimon. Además gracias a ti pude evolucionar. Y si Torkaimon de verdad se ha vuelto más fuerte que cuando lo conocí, entonces no dudaré en enfrentarme a él.  
-Veo... -contesté todavía dudando de las palabras de ese sujeto. -Entonces no te preguntaré nada más... por ahora...  
-Igual que tu padre... ese maldito Kaito... -dijo antes de despedirse.

-¿Estás despierto, hermano de ojou-san?  
-¿Qué pasa...? -dije aun medio dormitando. -¿V-mon?  
-Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo. -me contestó V-mon.  
-¿A dónde vas, Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Tú también ven con nosotros. -dijo el Digimon azul.  
No sabía las intenciones de aquel Digimon, sin embargo Gotsumon y yo decidimos acompañarlo. Nos llevó detrás de un enorme monte de rocas, y antes de llegar detrás de ellas, nos dijo:  
-Por favor, no le comenten nada de esto a nadie, y menos a ojou-san, al menos hasta mañana al amanecer.  
-¿Pues qué guardas allí? -pregunté muy curioso.  
-Esto, pero por favor, no le digan a nadie hasta mañana. ¿Me lo prometen?  
Gotsumon y yo movimos la cabeza en señal de afirmación, después de habernos mirado el uno al otro un poco extrañados.  
-Bien. -dijo el Digimon de Ayano. -Lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar un regalo para ojou-san. Y no puedo moverlo de lo grande que está.  
-¿Regalo... para mi hermana? -pregunté.  
-Sí, es éste.  
-¿Pues qué tan grande puede...?  
Me quedé callado al ver tan enorme colección de flores adornadas en una especie de tabla de madera enorme, todas dispuestas cuidadosamente, y era de una altura más grande que Leomon y yo si nos poníamos uno sobre el otro.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -grité sorprendido.  
-¡Cállate, hermano de ojou-san! -me aconsejó V-mon un tanto temeroso. -No quiero que ojou-san se entere hasta mañana.  
-De... de acuerdo... -dije asombrado todavía. -¿Y para qué lo hiciste?  
-Es que el ver a ojou-san me provoca algo... -dijo V-mon entre suspiros, abrazándose a sí mismo y moviendo los ojos hacia arriba. -No sé como explicarlo... Es como si tuviera un deber enorme de protegerla a toda costa.  
-Lo sé, -contesté. -y lo demostraste en el mundo humano cuando tuvimos qué huir de las tropas armadas de Onagimon. Pero la verdad tu actitud me preocupa...

Mi habladuría fue interrumpida cuando escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a nosotros.  
-¡Maldita sea! -dijo V-mon en voz baja. -Se van a dar cuenta...

Pero la preocupación del Digimon azul estuvo de más pues al asomarme, pude notar al chico nuevo, a su Digimon, a Kamemon y a Hiroshi dirigíendose a otro punto del monte de rocas.  
-Quisiera que te enteraras, del mismo modo de mi amigo, que tener a ese chico junto a nosotros no es buena idea. -escuché que Fanbeemon regañaba a Hiroshi.  
-¿Pero de qué hablan? -preguntaba Hiroshi intrigado.  
-De ese Rakugamon... -contestó de nuevo la abeja.  
-¿Daisuke? -preguntó Kamemon.  
-Ese mismo. -dijo Fanbeemon. -Si llegamos a este mundo con mi amigo fue para vencer a las tropas de Torkaimon, y sé a la perfección que él era uno de sus subordinados.  
-Sé que durante algún tiempo lo fue... -dijo Hiroshi sin posibilidad de defenderme.  
-Y tú mismo lo dijiste, fui uno de sus subordinados. -contesté saliendo de mi escondite, y junto a mi, mi amigo Gotsumon.  
-Por eso no confío en ti ni lo haré, a menos que demuestres que tus actos son de confianza. -contestó ese Digimon.

Un poco molesto, dije:  
-Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso largarte ahora mismo. Nadie entenderá nunca lo que se siente estar entre la espada y la pared, decidiendo entre la vida de inocentes Digimon o entre la de un familiar. Por fortuna esa etapa ha pasado como un trago amargo, purgué mi condena y estoy aquí para remediar lo que alguna vez hice.  
-Creo que todos entendemos por lo que has pasa... -dijo Hiroshi pero esa vez volví a interrumpirlo. Podía defenderme yo solo de lo que se me acusara.  
-Sé que odias a ese maldito Digimon, por alguna razón que no quiero escuchar. Yo también lo odio igual que tú o incluso más. Me utilizó para sus planes tomando a un familiar como rehén, prometiéndome que la liberaría y que no tocaría al resto de mi familia a cambio de servirle todo el tiempo y ejecutando todos sus trabajos sucios. Cuando supe que estaba buscando a mi hermana para eliminarla... -dije volteando a ver a Ayano-chan, evitando romper en llanto. -me sentí como un completo idiota, me había dado cuenta de que él nunca cumpliría su promesa por más que fuera su perro faldero.  
-Destruiste pueblos enteros. -contestó la abeja. -Destruiste el lugar donde vivía... Pude escapar al mundo humano para pedir ayuda...  
-Lo sé. -dije mirándolo a los ojos. -Y no estoy muy contento de lo que hice. No te digo que me perdones, pero dile a tu amigo que no haré nada que ponga en riesgo la vida de nadie, y menos si mi hermana está involucrada...

Hiroshi y Kamemon ya se habían retirado minutos antes, pues esta discusión no era de su incumbencia. Gotsumon y yo nos retiramos al terminar la discusión, no pretendía que llegaran a perdonarme de un instante a otro, pero era muy molesto que me recordaran más por mis crímenes pasados que por lo que había hecho para defender al mundo real de las garras de esos malditos Digimon.

Gotsumon y yo no dormimos aquella noche. Me senté sobre una piedra, contemplando a V-mon terminar su enorme arreglo floral. Él había pedido que ninguno de los dos le ayudáramos en su "regalo", pues quería que el presente fuera hecho únicamente por él para mi hermana. Por ese motivo sólo podíamos quedarnos a mirar lo que pasaba.  
-Gotsumon... -dije sin mirar a mi amigo. -¿Crees que algún día podré limpiar mi nombre?  
-¡Por... por supuesto, Daisuke! -contestó eufórico Gotsumon. -¡Lo vas a lograr! De por sí me asombra lo que has logrado solo, y yo te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras.  
-No necesitaba que dijeras tanto, Gotsumon. -dije. -Pero también me das seguridad...

De pronto, un sonido de fuerte respiro y el movimiento de los arbustos nos alertó a los dos, pero al observar hacia donde provenía el ruido, no logramos ver nada. Cobijado por el abrigo del manto oscuro de la noche, aquel ser logró desaparecer sin que nosotros pudiéramos darnos cuenta de quién era.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bien! -dije a todo el grupo después de haber desayunado. -Es hora de irnos de esta isla.

Como mencioné antes, esa noche no pudimos dormir. Fanbeemon como siempre traducía a su compañero lo que decíamos todos, mientras V-mon me hablaba para entregar el presente a mi hermana.  
-Cierto, cierto. -dije yendo hacia donde se encontraba el "presente", al cual me acompañó Gotsumon.

El Digimon de Ayano había pedido expresamente que ninguno de los demás fuera con nosotros, así que con mucha fuerza logramos arrastrar el enorme arreglo floral que V-mon había hecho durante toda la noche.  
-Para usted, ojou-san. -dijo el Digimon poniéndose de rodillas frente a mi hermana, imitando la pose de los caballeros que juraban lealtad a sus reyes o reinas.  
-Y V-mon lo hizo solo. -añadió Gotsumon, a lo que el silencio de los demás, interrumpido por la traducción de FanBeemon, siguió durante los restantes tres minutos.

Ayano-chan, como era su costumbre, estrujó a su Digimon a tal grado de dejarlo sin aliento. Si no fuera de ese color, diría que se puso azul de la falta de aire.  
-¡Muchas gracias, V-chan! gritó mi hermana emocionada.  
¡No... no puedo... respirar! -dijo con dificultad V-mon poniendo una mueca muy chistosa.  
-Sólo que hay un problema con tu regalo, V-chan. -dijo Ayano preocupada.  
-¿Qué ocurre, ojou-san? -preguntó el Digimon azul.  
-Si vamos a salir de la isla, no podré llevarme este regalo.

V-mon cayó derrumbado ante tal declaración, y era cierto, el soporte del regalo era tan enorme que, a menos que consiguiéramos un barco enorme, no podría ser transportado en una humilde balsa. Lo increíble del caso es que hasta el chico nuevo parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de ese Digimon, a pesar de las barreras del idioma.  
-¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí? -preguntó Rina.  
-Es cierto. -afirmó Patamon. -¿Alguien aquí sabe construir un barco?

Nadie respondió. Era obvio que ninguno de nosotros había tenido la necesidad de armar al menos una balsa, y tenerla lista cuanto antes y esperar a que no se derrumbara en el trayecto era una misión cuasi-imposible. Quizás podríamos utilizar el soporte que V-mon utilizó para el regalo de Ayano-chan, pero era incómodo tirar tanto esfuerzo del Digimon a la basura.

-¿Quién está ahí? -gruñó Gaomon al escuchar una especie de ruido de arbustos.  
-Así que aquí estaban, niños elegidos, y el muy maldito Rakugamon. -gritó una voz cuya silueta del propietario se fue dibujando poco a poco hasta mostrarse por completo, de detrás de los arbustos al frente de nosotros.

Ese personaje se me hacía muy familiar, su aspecto como de enorme dragón, y su vestimenta de gorra, chaleco y pantalón azul me hacía recordar algo. Sí... no había duda, era él.  
-¿Gargadomon? ¿Eres tú? -grité emocionado. -¿Pero qué haces aquí? Yo creí que...

Pero mi emoción se fue desvaneciendo, cuando noté que a cada instante se acercaba con más rapidez hacia mí, sacando su enorme rifle y gruñendo desesperadamente:  
-¡Nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste, maldito Rakugamon! -gritó el Vigilante. -¡Me da igual si eres hijo de Kaito! ¡Cobraré mi venganza ahora mismo!

_Continuará... _


	26. Reencuentro con viejos amigos

**26. Reencuentro con viejos amigos**

-¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Rakugamon! -gritó aquel Digimon.  
-¿De... de verdad me recuerdas? -pregunté asustado al escuchar su vozarrón.  
-¡Pues claro que te recuerdo! -gritó el Vigilante. -¡Sólo fingías en los calabozos! ¡Pero en realidad estabas sirviendo a Torkaimon-sama hasta el final!  
-¿Dijiste "sama"? -pregunté murmurando.

Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en algo más, pues inmediatamente tomó su rifle e hizo un fuerte disparo en dirección hacia mí. Afortunadamente pude hacerme a un lado para esquivar su ataque, pero éste siguió de largo e impactó contra el "presente" de arreglos florales que le había hecho V-mon a mi hermana menor.  
-¡Mi... mi regalo...! -pude escuchar como el Digimon azul empezaba a ponerse cada momento más furioso por ver su creación arruinada.

-¡Deja eso, V-mon! -grité asustado. -¡Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

V-mon no hizo caso de mis recomendaciones, y tratando de evolucionar, perdió su tiempo recibiendo un puñetazo de parte del Vigilante y lanzándolo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡V-mon! -gritamos todos, incluyendo Ayano quien, tímida, intentó acercarse a su Digimon.

-¡Y ahora te toca a ti! -me apuntó con su rifle.

-¡E... Espera! -grité desesperado. -¡Por favor! ¡Tienes qué creerme! ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo...!

-¡Deja de mentir, desgraciado! -me gritó de nuevo el que fuera el Digimon de mi padre. -¡Claro que lo sabías! ¡Sólo buscabas el poder para llevar a Torkaimon-sama a gobernar todo el Digital World!

-¿"Sama"? -pregunté algo confundido. -¿Por qué le dices "sama"?

-¡Cállate, maldito sirviente de Torkaimon-sama!

-¡Deja en paz a Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon tratando de lanzarse hacia él sobre su espalda.

Pero Gotsumon fue lanzado a los aires, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡Gotsumon! -grité al verlo caer al suelo, y levantándose aún adolorido.  
-¡Esto es algo entre tú y yo! -contestó el Digimon que se suponía era amigo de mi padre. -¡No metas a tus "amigos" en esto!

Comenzó a acorralarme y pegándome justamente en donde quedaban las cenizas del regalo que había hecho V-mon, me sentí fatal.  
-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano-chan al verme en esa situación.  
-¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagas nada, Gargadomon! -grité a punto de llorar.

En eso, el Digivice se iluminó, pegando sus rayos directamente en el rostro de mi agresor.  
-¡No! -gritó el Digimon. -¡Esa luz quema!

_Los aliados de Torkaimon no soportan la luz que emana el Digivice. _

-Entonces... -dije al ver la reacción de mi agresor. -¡Es un aliado de Torkaimon! ¡Todos! ¡Apunten sus Digivice hacia él!

Mis compañeros hicieron lo que les dije, y apuntando su Digivice hacia el Digimon de mi padre, pude ver cómo éste se rendía, agarrándose la cara con sus manos, y cayendo al suelo desplomado de cansancio. Su uniforme desapareció, y pudimos ver cómo una sombra negra salía de su cuerpo.  
-¡Gargadomon! -grité corriendo hacia su cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llevas horas atendiendo sus heridas, onii-chan. -me dijo Ayano, pero no le respondí.  
-Por fin la fiebre bajó... -dije colocándole un paño húmedo en su cabeza. -Su respiración se está normalizando.

Al voltear hacia mis amigos, me di cuenta de que el sol estaba comenzando a caer. No había llevado la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba atendiendo las heridas de un viejo amigo.

Steve y Fanbeemon llegaron junto conmigo, haciéndome una pregunta un tanto indiscreta.  
-¿De verdad ese Digimon es aliado de Torkaimon? -preguntó el Digimon. -Dice mi amigo.  
-No lo era... -dije. -No cuando lo conocí...  
-Daisuke... -me hablaba Gotsumon con un tazón de arroz hervido. -¿No quieres comer? No has probado nada de bocado.  
-No tengo hambre. -contesté. -Pero gracias por preocuparte, Gotsumon.  
-¿Eh...? -dijo una voz que provenía del Digimon en agonía. -¿Qué... qué pasó?

Gotsumon, Fanbeemon y V-mon se pusieron en posición de ataque por si Gargadomon intentaba hacer algún ataque.  
-¡No! -dije poniéndome de frente a ellos abriendo mis brazos para simbolizar que lo iba a defender. -¡No dejaré que le hagan daño al Digimon de papá!  
-¿¡Qué!? -gritaron los demás, a excepción de Ayano, al escuchar dicha revelación.  
-¿Kaito...? -preguntó el ex-Vigilante. -¿Eres tú...?  
-No, Gargadomon. -contesté sin siquiera voltear a verlo. -Soy Daisuke, su hijo.  
-Creí que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, Daisuke. -dijo sonriente aunque un poco cansado por sus heridas.  
-¿Entonces...? ¿Entonces aún me recuerdas...? -pregunté a punto de llorar.  
-Tienes la misma determinación de tu padre, Daisuke -contestó el enorme Digimon. -Tu presencia me recuerda a él en cada instante.  
-Yo... -dije con los ojos llorosos... -¿No estás enojado conmigo...?  
-Eres de buenos sentimientos y eso es lo que importa. -contestó.

No pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar abrazándolo, cuidando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve llorando frente a él, pero era algo que me reconfortaba. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel instante en el que inconscientemente había "asesinado" a ese Digimon con la espada de Rakugamon. Cargar con el peso de una muerte era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón, que luego me llegaron a aclarar, sentía en él una conformidad agradable, que podía apagarse al haber escuchado sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible? -preguntó Ayano-chan. -¿Acaso los Digimon pueden renacer?  
-Si se les permite, sí. -contestó V-mon.  
-Aún así, -dijo Gaomon. -apenas pasaron seis días desde entonces. ¿Cómo es posible que su evolución se hubiese acelerado?  
-Eso lo puedo explicar, aunque sea un conocimiento algo nublado. -contestó el ex-Vigilante. -Torkaimon fue el causante de esto.  
-¿Qué? -pregunté asombrado.  
-Por mis teorías, supongo que se adueñó de mi Digitama, y me crió a pasos agigantados para llevarme a este lugar.  
-¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? -pregunté entonces.  
-No... no recuerdo nada más que su rostro... -contestó.

Curiosamente, mostré mi Digivice hacia el Digimon, pero el aparato mostró una tenue luz, que a Gargadomon no le molestó en lo absoluto.  
-La prueba de que ya no estás bajo su influjo. -comenté.  
-Pero por este asunto nos hemos retrasado un día en salir de este lugar. -dijo enfadado Akio.  
-¡Mi regalo...! -dijo V-mon a punto de llorar.  
-Tranquilo, V-chan. -le dijo Ayano. -Además... no nos podíamos llevarlo con nosotros. Lo importante es el detalle.  
-¿De verdad, ojou-san? -preguntó V-mon contento. Pareciera ser que a cada palabra que mi hermana soltara, ese Digimon se alegrara.  
-¡Antes que nada, nos vas a tener qué explicar más cosas! -me dijo Hiroshi. -¿Cómo es eso de que este Digimon que tenemos en frente de nosotros, el que te rescató de los calabozos, sea el Digimon de tu padre?  
-¿Ya lo saben todos ustedes? -preguntó.  
-Mi padre me lo dijo, señor Digimon. -le contesté. -Ayano también lo sabe.

Gargadomon se levantó con dificultad de su cama improvisada, y se acercó a Ayano.  
-Supongo que tú serás Ayano... -dijo. -Me recuerdas mucho a Misuzu. ¿Saben? Kaito y Misuzu parecían estar muy juntos cuando los conocí.  
-Eso explica que al final terminaran casados... -dije.  
-El mundo humano ha cambiado mucho en treinta años... -comentó el Digimon.  
-¡Cierto! -dije recordando algo muy importante.

Tomé la carta que mi padre me había entregado, y se la entregué.  
-Supongo que esto es para usted. -le dije entregándole la carta. -Mi padre la escribió.

El ex-Vigilante tomó la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.  
-Escrita en Digicode... -dijo. -No tiene buena caligrafía pero se entiende.  
-¿Mi padre conoce ese idioma también? -pregunté.  
-Él era un experto en ese idioma. -contestó. -Yo le enseñé.

_"Querido viejo amigo Digimon:__  
__Espero que cuando leas esta carta, todavía te acuerdes de mí. Seré sincero, hace años que no me imaginaba que algún día volvería a saber de ti a tal grado que me olvidé por completo de nuestras hazañas.__  
__  
__Lamento mucho el haber suspendido mis viajes al Digital World. Pero debes comprenderme: Tengo ahora una familia, dos hijos y una esposa a los que no puedo dejar de lado. Tengo un puesto importante en el trabajo... En resumidas cuentas: he tenido qué crecer, ya no es como antes donde lo único que nos preocupaba era mantener la paz en tu mundo. Debo sobrevivir en este mundo...__  
__  
__Lo único que espero es que llegues a perdonarme por haberte abandonado. Sé que la manera en que me he desaparecido ha sido de las más cobardes que puedo conocer._ _Ahora entiendo que lo que __hicimos en el pasado está afectando a las generaciones futuras. Daisuke me contó lo que ha pasado, y cómo nuestro "jefe" lo ha utilizado. Sólo te pido que cuides bien de Ayano y de Daisuke, sobre todo, si te los llegas a encontrar. Son lo que más quiero, y estaría agradecido de que los llegues a conocer como son._ _Ryouta, Yui, Misuzu e Isao les mandan saludos a todos sus Digimon. Todos queríamos venir a este mundo, pero creo que Yggdrasil quiere que no nos metamos en los asuntos de nuestros hijos. Por esa razón no hemos tenido la gracia de venir a visitarles.__  
__  
__Te quiere tu viejo amigo Kaito, el que nunca le tuvo miedo al señor Digimon ese..."_

Gargadomon cerró la carta, y nos vio a todos nosotros. No podíamos creer lo que había escrito.  
-Entonces... mi padre está arrepentido de haber atacado a Torkaimon... -reflexioné.  
-Dile a tu padre... -me habló el Digimon. -que no tiene nada de qué disculparse. Dile que lo extraño como todos los días, y que estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a alguien tan maravilloso, como su hijo Daisuke. Estoy seguro que Ayano es igual a ti.  
-No tanto... -dijo Ayano avergonzada.

Al escuchar eso, todos, incluyendo a V-mon, nos comenzamos a reir. Pero interrumpí las risas, ya habría otra oportunidad para eso.  
-Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí. -dije.  
-Supongo que quieren ir a tierra firme. -contestó.  
-Sí... -dijo Rina. -Pero no sabemos cómo construir un barco, o algo que pueda durar hasta llegar al continente más cercano.  
-¿Y saben a dónde ir? -preguntó de nuevo el Vigilante.  
-Yggdrasil nos espera en su morada. -contesté.  
-¿¡Yggdrasil!? -gritó el Digimon de mi padre. -¿¡De verdad quieren hablar con el dios del Digital World!? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Nadie ha entrado a su morada! ¡Y quienes lo hacen, son aniquilados a mano de los Royal Knights!  
-¿Royal Knights? -preguntó Ayano.  
-Los Royal Knights son los vigilantes supremos del Digital World, y obedecen ciegamente a la justicia de Yggdrasil-sama. -contestó V-mon. -No dejarán que se acerquen ni por un instante a su dios.  
-¿Y cómo sabes tanto de eso? -pregunté asombrado por una respuesta que ni el mismo Digimon de mi padre pudo dar.  
-Yo... -comenzó a titubear el Digimon azul. - No tengo idea...  
-Cada vez eres más raro. -le dije. -Pero no hay tiempo para eso. Sin embargo, Yggdrasil se me apareció... dijo que debíamos ir todos hacia él.  
-Lo mismo nos dijo una vez a Kaito y a mí, -comentó Gargadomon. -y estuvimos a punto de ser asesinados por Dukemon.  
-No sabía... -dije asustado.  
-Pero... ¿y si les decimos a los Royal Knights que vamos por órdenes del dios Yggdrasil? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Lo dudo, pero no pierden nada intentándolo. -contestó Gargadomon.  
-El caso es que tenemos qué salir de esta isla. -dijo Akio. -No tenemos manera de construir un barco y...  
-En los Vigilantes nos enseñan a construir barcos. -comentó el Digimon de mi padre. -Puedo hacerles uno, pero requeriré que todos sus Digimon cooperen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A excepción de Fanbeemon, todos los Digimon evolucionaron a su forma Adulta, incluyéndome a mí. Leomon y yo, en forma de Rakugamon, cortábamos los árboles con nuestras espadas, mientras que V-dramon a golpes lo hacía, y Fanbeemon lo hacía con su aguijón. Gawappamon les daba forma a los troncos con sus discos compactos giratorios. Gaogamon cargaba los troncos, Gargadomon amarraba fuertemente los troncos con hilos, mientras que Unimon y Birdramon tomaban resinas de los árboles, y cuidadosamente con sus ataques de fuego, unían las piezas para dar forma a un pequeño bote pero en el cual podíamos entrar todos si nuestros Digimon se mantenían en sus Digivice.

-¡Está firme! -gritó Hiroshi.  
-Esto resistirá hasta llegar a tierra firme. -dijo Fanbeemon. -Eso es lo que dice mi amigo.  
-Entonces vayamos subiendo al bote. -recomendó Rina.  
-¡Sí! -dijimos todos subiendo al bote, y llevando en nuestros Digivice datos de alimentos para resistir durante el viaje.

Antes de que cayera el sol por completo, decidí presentar a mis amigos al Digimon de mi padre. Quería que lo conocieran tal y como lo conocí en los calabozos de mi antiguo jefe. A pesar de lo mal que lo recibieron en un principio, por haber estado influido por las fuerzas malignas, poco a poco se iban limando asperezas. Después de todo, era como una especie de conexión entre nosotros y nuestros respectivos padres, quienes alguna vez habrían viajado a ese mundo digital, y habrían enfrentado alguna aventura como la que nosotros teníamos ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Y en la oscuridad de la noche, el Grand Line se tiñe de rojo. Los mares son peligrosos, hay piratas por todos lados, y nosotros no estamos precisamente del lado de la justicia. No vivimos respetando las reglas, pero tampoco vivimos causando destrozos en cada isla en la que llegamos. Los tesoros vienen y van, lo importante es vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Vivir la aventura actual y no pensar en la que vendrá. ¡Esos son los principios del capitán pirata Akio Sasaki, líder de la tripulación de los 'Piratas Digimon'! ¡Y todos sus...!"_  
-¿Puedes dejar de hablar idioteces, Akio? -recomendé. -Sé que no te pierdes ni un episodio de esa serie de piratas, pero deja dormir a los demás. Todos están cansados.

Habían pasado más de seis horas desde que habíamos zarpado desde la isla desierta. Según el mapa del Digivice, faltaba poco para llegar a tierra firme. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan que Gargadomon había trazado, al amanecer llegaríamos al continente.

-Daisuke tiene razón, Akio-kun. -dijo el Vigilante. -Falta mucho para llegar al continente. Será mejor que no desperdicies fuerzas. Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Daisuke.  
-No... -le dije. -Estoy bien... aunque no he dormido en estos días, estoy bien.  
-¿Algo te preocupa? -preguntó el Digimon de mi padre.  
-Tenías razón. -dije tragando saliva. -Torkaimon nunca iba a cumplir su promesa... Sólo me utilizaba para burlarse de mi padre, y yo de ingenuo caí en su trampa... Él quería a todos los Niños Elegidos aniquilados, incluyéndonos a mí y a mi hermana... Sólo quería que los eliminara para que no pudiera obtener ayuda cuando decidiera cansarse de jugar conmigo...  
-Lo importante es que te diste cuenta a tiempo, y que pudiste salvarme de su influjo. -dijo.  
-Pero aún tengo ganas de ver a ese maldito destruido. -dije. -No quiero que mi historia se vuelva a repetir...  
-Como te dije en los calabozos, los buenos y malos actos tienen su recompensa tarde o temprano. Estoy seguro que lo que has hecho por los Digimon tendrá su recompensa, muy a pesar del mal que hiciste en algún tiempo pasado.  
-Hablas de la misma forma en la que hablabas de mi padre en los calabozos. -dije. -Estoy seguro de que me estás ocultando algo... Por cierto, ¿por qué no me comentaste antes que eras amigo de mi padre?  
-Yggdrasil y Piccolomon-sama recomendaron que no lo hiciera. -dijo. -En esta aventura, por más que Kaito hubiera desencadenado la ira de Torkaimon, no podíamos entrometernos. Sólo los niños que habían sido elegidos desde antes y que predecían que vendrían pronto podían formar parte de esta misión de cuidar la paz en el Digital World.  
-Yggdrasil... -dije. -Debe ser alguien muy importante para ustedes.  
-Sí, aunque como una deidad, se le cumple todo lo que desea.  
-El oleaje... -dijo Akio. -se está poniendo más bravo.  
-¡Deja de hablar de esa serie de piratas! -grité un poco molesto.  
-Akio-kun tiene razón. -dijo Gargadomon. -El bote se ha estado meciendo muy fuerte.  
-¿Qué pasa, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano despertando.  
-¡Creo que voy a...! -dijo Hiroshi con una cara muy desmejorada.

De pronto, una enorme ola vino hacia nosotros, empapándonos a todos.  
-¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Fanbeemon. -Dice mi amigo.

La respuesta vino acompañada de una fuerte lluvia.  
-¡Está lloviendo! -gritó Rina empapada.  
-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Gargadomon. -¡No había previsto una tormenta!  
-¿To... tormenta? -preguntó Mizuki asustada.  
-¡Todos! -aconsejó el Vigilante. -¡Agárrense fuerte de la borda!

Pero el consejo del Digimon de mi padre fue en vano, puesto que fueron esas partes del bote lo primero que se desprendieron del fuerte oleaje del océano, el viento y la lluvia. Ayano cayó al mar, lo mismo que Hiroshi y Steve.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité intentando mantenerme en el bote y estirando mi mano para poder proteger a mi hermana.  
-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano asustada, pues no sabía nadar.

Otra ola terminó por romper el bote, dejándonos a todos, incluyendo a un Digimon tan grande como el de mi padre, a merced del fuerte oleaje.  
-¡A... ayúdenme! -dije al no encontrar algún pedazo de madera para mantenerme a flote.

Esos fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida en aquella noche. No sabía qué hacer, y menos cómo poder ayudar a los demás. Mi preocupación se desvaneció cuando una fuerte ola me mandó casi al fondo del mar, no recuerdo qué más pasó, sólo que trataba de luchar contra el mar, intentando salir a la superficie para poder respirar, pero no lo logré...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resumen del sábado en Japón había resultado lo siguiente: No habían avances en la restauración de las comunicaciones. Cualquier intento por intentar transmitir ondas que permitieran comunicarse, resultaban en una frustración. Si algún grupo de científicos lograba algo, de pronto éste se echaba a perder y no había forma de repetir la hazaña.

Mis padres, al igual que los de los amigos, decidieron quedarse en Tokio. El caos reinaba en la metrópolis, y seguramente en las ciudades importantes. No era posible la sincronización de las llegadas y salidas de los trenes. Incluso se supo de un choque de trenes en las afueras de la mancha urbana. Las personas salían cada vez más a las calles, pero los empleos se iban perdiendo a falta de la infraestructura necesaria para desempeñar sus labores.

Las televisoras nacionales cerraban pues no había manera de ver sus emisiones, y los reporteros extranjeros que cubrían la nota del extraño fenómeno que ocurría en Japón lo hacían desde botes que anclaban cerca del borde entre las aguas nacionales y las internacionales, pues más allá de esta existía la incomunicación.

De lo único que estábamos seguros era que al menos, ese fin de semana, las cosas segurían igual...

_Continuará..._


	27. No perdamos tiempo: Rumbo a Light City

**27. No perdamos tiempo: Rumbo a Light City**

"¿Qué pasó?", pensé. Lo único que recordaba fue que el bote que habíamos construido para intentar cruzar el mar se había destruido por completo... ¿Podría ser que estuviéramos muertos...?

Desperté y comencé a expulsar la mayor parte del agua de mar que pudiera haberme tragado. Desperté, noté que había amanecido.  
-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté.

Pasaron unos segundos para recordar que todos habíamos caído al mar. Al voltear a mi alrededor, noté que habíamos llegado a tierra firme, pero no había nadie cerca de mí.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité asustado. -¿¡Estás bien!?  
-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? -dijo Gotsumon desde el Digivice. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en ese aparato.  
-Sal... -dije tomando mi Digivice. -No encuentro a mi hermana, Gotsumon...  
-¡Ya sé! -contestó mi amigo de roca como si se hubiera acordado de algo. -Puedes usar tu Digivice para buscar a los demás.  
-¡Tienes razón! -dije, olvidándome de algo tan primordial...

Tomé mi Digivice, pero al parecer o se había descompuesto o había pasado algo extraño, pues a pesar de marcar el mapa de la zona, no marcaba la ubicación del resto de mis amigos.  
-Esto está raro, Gotsumon. -comenté. -¿A dónde se habrán metido los demás?

Al alejar el mapa del Digivice, noté que había una enorme distancia a escala entre un punto y otro.  
-¿Quién será ese punto? -pregunté al notar un punto flotando cerca del mar a 500 metros de nosotros.  
-Vayamos a ver. -aconsejó Gotsumon.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba aquel punto, pudimos notar la figura muy peculiar del Digimon de mi padre, enterrado de cabeza en la arena.  
-¡Gargadomon! -grité corriendo para auxiliarlo.

Gotsumon y yo tiramos con fuerza de él, hasta que finalmente pudimos desenterrarlo.  
-¡Ah! -gritó el Vigilante. -¡Gracias por desenterrarme! ¡Por un instante pensé que me habían dado sepultura sin estar muerto! ¿Qué pasó, Daisuke, Gotsumon?  
-El bote que construimos fue destrozado por las olas. -contestó Gotsumon.  
-Y de pronto despertamos en estas tierras. -le dije.  
-¿Y los demás?  
-Aún los estamos buscando. -dije. -El Digivice es muy útil en estos casos.  
-Gracias a él comencé a sospechar de que tú eras uno de los malos. -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¿¡Cómo!? -pregunté asombrado.  
-Cuando estuvimos en el Valle del Hielo, y tú desapareciste en la nieve, -comenzó a relatar Gotsumon. -fui a pedir ayuda a los demás chicos dejando a Mizuki y a Akio solos. Gracias al Digivice de Hiroshi pudimos localizarlos a los dos, pero... la señal de tu Digivice aparecía muy cerca de la de ellos. Comencé a sospechar cuando noté que a pesar de que tu Digivice seguía emitiendo esa señal, tú no estabas en donde se supone que deberías estar, sino que en su lugar estaba...  
-Ragkuamon... -dije en voz baja interrumpiendo a mi amigo de roca.  
-Gotsumon es un Digimon muy perspicaz. -contestó el Vigilante.  
-Daisuke también lo es. -me defendió Gotsumon. -Venció a Onagimon con un plan que él mismo sacó de la manga.  
-¡No me halagues frente a Gargadomon! -dije avergonzado rascándome la cabeza. –Además tampoco fue planeado…  
-Interesante. Eso suena como las hazañas de Kaito. Pero no debemos perder tiempo. -me aconsejó el Digimon de mi padre. -Hay que buscar a los demás.  
-¡Tienes razón! -dije regresando a la situación actual.

Al caminar durante quince minutos más, pudimos ver a un grupo que llegaba frente a nosotros.  
-¡Hiroshi! ¡Rina! ¡Akio! -grité al reconocer a los presentes.  
-¡Daisuke! -gritó Rina. -¿Estás bien?  
-¡Creíamos que estábamos solos! -dijo Akio aliviado de ver que seguíamos "completos".  
-¿Y los demás? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-¡Por aquí! -gritó Mizuki quien venía con el chico nuevo en otra dirección.  
-Debí haber ido con mis amigos surfistas cuando me dijeron. -dijo Fanbeemon acompañando al grupo. -Eso dice mi amigo.  
-¡Creo que ya estamos todos! -gritó Hiroshi bien cómodo.  
-¡Espera! -dije al ver que faltaba alguien. -¡Ayano-chan! ¡No está por aquí!

Al revisar todos nuestros Digivices, notamos que el punto blanco que indicaba la ubicación del Digivice de Ayano se encontraba lejos de nosotros. Exactamente, a 700 metros de nosotros. Tratamos de caminar con toda rapidez, pero la arena no nos permitía desplazarnos a nuestro antojo.  
-¡Ojou-san! -logramos escuchar una voz que venía de detrás de un árbol.  
-¡Es V-mon! -dijo Hiroshi.  
-¡Ojou-san! -dijo de nuevo la voz del Digimon azul. -¡Resista por favor, ojou-san!

Corrimos a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba V-mon, pero lo que vi no podía describirlo. El Digimon de Ayano-chan había dispuesto una camilla improvisada con hojas, Ayano tendida sobre ésta, y V-mon cambiándole paños de agua fría.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité asustado al ver la condición de salud de mi hermana. -¿¡Qué tienes!? ¿¡Estás bien!?  
-Onii... chan... -dijo Ayano muy debilitada. -Perdona... perdona por arruinar el viaje...  
-¡Nada de eso! -dije. -¡Te llevaremos con un médico! ¡Pronto estarás bien! ¿Qué pasó, V-mon?  
-Después de naufragar... -contestó el Digimon azul muy asustado. -Desperté, traté de animar a ojou-san, pero no reaccionaba... salí del Digivice y comencé a revisarla... tiene fiebre... así que traté de bajarle la fiebre como pude...  
-Se ve muy mal. -dijo Gargadomon. -Hay que ir cuanto antes a un hospital, o mínimo con un médico. Seguramente el agua fría de la tormenta le hizo daño.

"Maldita sea...", pensé. Sabía perfectamente que mi madre siempre le calentaba el agua, incluso en verano, para prevenirle cualquier infección respiratoria. "Todo era mi culpa", pensé nuevamente.  
-Pero... -dijo Rina. -Según el Digivice, la ciudad más cercana de la zona es una que se llama Light City, y está a 180 kilómetros de aquí.  
-No... -dije desanimado al escuchar tal declaración.  
-¡Espera! -dijo Mizuki. -¡Justo al norte, cerca de aquí, hay una estación de trenes!  
-¿Estación de trenes? -preguntó Akio.  
-Seguramente debe haber un médico allí. -contesté.  
-Vamos. -dijo Gotsumon.

Gargadomon se ofreció a llevar a Ayano a sus espaldas, ahorrándonos la fatiga a todos nosotros.  
-Onii... chan... -dijo Ayano con dificultad. -Tengo sed... Quiero agua...

De mi Digivice saqué una botella con agua.  
-¿Puedes beberla sin ayuda? -pregunté.  
-Sí... -me contestó.

Al salir de la espesa selva, pudimos llegar a un valle sin vegetación. Frente a nosotros se encontraba la dichosa estación de trenes, pero... lamentablemente parecía estar abandonada.  
-No hay nadie aquí... -dijo Rina.  
-No creo que la hayan abandonado tan pronto. -dijo Gargadomon.  
-Entremos para ver si encontramos un médico. -dijo Fanbeemon. -Es lo que mi amigo dice.

Hicimos caso a la recomendación de Steve, pero lo que habíamos visto desde el exterior se reflejaba en el interior. No había nadie... exceptuando a un Digimon con vestimenta de brujo, incluyendo su peculiar sombrero puntiagudo con un cráneo al frente, y una capa muy desgastada, durmiendo en uno de los asientos. Un Wizarmon.  
-¡Oye! ¡Digimon! -gritó Akio. -¿Puedes decirme dónde podemos encontrar a un médico?  
-En este sitio casi desierto, no encontrarán a nadie. -dijo Wizarmon sin moverse de su asiento siquiera para observarnos.  
-¡Maldición! -grité molesto. -¿¡Ahora qué vamos a hacer!?  
-Sólo nos queda llegar a Light City. -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¿¡Pero cómo!? -le pregunté. -¡Esta estación de trenes se ve muy abandonada! ¡Seguramente hace tiempo que los Trailmon no pasan por aquí!  
-En eso estás equivocado, humano. -dijo el mago. -En cinco minutos debería venir uno. Pero deben estar atentos y salir para esperarlo. Si no ve a nadie esperándolo, no se detendrá.  
-Ojou-san, resista. -decía V-mon cada vez más y más afligido.  
-Tranquilo, V-mon. –dije tratando de animarlo, pero en mi interior me sentía igual o más preocupado que él. –Pronto llegaremos. Los Trailmon son muy puntuales.

Corrimos rápidamente a la salida justo donde pasaban los trenes, para poder esperar a nuestro medio de transporte. Sin embargo, unas palabras del Wizarmon me hicieron pensar que esto sería una trampa.  
-Así que Rakugamon va a Light City. Seguramente irá a apoyar a las tropas armadas de Torkaimon.  
-¿Dijo algo, Wizarmon-san? –pregunté al creer que estaba escuchando algo.  
-Que tengan cuidado en Light City. Al parecer han utilizado esa gran ciudad como punto de reunión de esas sucias tropas armadas.  
-¿To… Torkaimon? –gritó Rina.  
-Así es. –contestó nuevamente el mago. –Predigo con toda certeza que mucha data se dispersará en esa ciudad.  
-Gracias por el aviso, Wizarmon-san. –dijo el Digimon de mi padre.  
-De nada, señor. –contestó el mago. –Espero que tengan un buen viaje. Si quieren puedo acompañarlos en su viaje. Yo también debo ir a Light City.  
-De acuerdo. –dijo Hiroshi.

Yo, en cambio, presenté un gesto de desagrado.  
-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? –preguntó Gotsumon al ver mi rostro un tanto incómodo.  
-No, nada. –dije volteando hacia otro lado.  
-Entonces andando. –contestó Wizarmon con el tono de voz de siempre, un poco silencioso y breve. –El Trailmon ya debe estar cerca de aquí.

Las predicciones de Wizarmon se hicieron realidad, pues al salir de la terminal, empezaron a dibujarse las líneas de los rieles, las piezas de metal que los conformaban comenzaron a salir del suelo y a empalmarse unas con otras. Y en menos de un minuto, un modesto Trailmon de color verde se puso en frente de nosotros. No era espacioso, así que esperábamos que no estuviese ocupado. Al subir a él, una voz masculina que salía de los altavoces, nos dijo:  
-"Bienvenidos al tren de pasajeros de Digital Express. Tengo dos vagones disponibles completamente vacíos. ¿En qué clase desean viajar?"  
-En la económica. –dijo Hiroshi. –Eso es lo de menos.  
-Ayano-chan… -dije al ver a mi hermana cada vez más y más débil.  
-"Perfecto." –dijo el altavoz. –"Serán 30,000 bits por todos los pasajeros".  
-¿Bits? –preguntó Rina. -¿Y cuánto es eso en yenes?  
-"El dinero humano no sirve en este tren." –contestó el altavoz.  
-¿Y cómo se consigue esa moneda? –preguntó Akio.  
-Ese dinero se gana en batallas. –dijo el Digimon de mi padre. –Seguramente tendrán algo ahorrado en sus Digivices.  
-A ver… -dijo Rina. –Sólo tengo 4,500 bits según mi Digivice.  
-Yo solo 2,500. –dijo Mizuki.  
-5,000. –dijo Hiroshi.  
-¿Por qué solo 3,500? –preguntó Akio.  
-Tengo 7,000 –dijo la abeja Digimon. –Es lo que dice mi amigo, pero estoy seguro que tiene más.  
-Creo que bastará para un vagón económico. –dije antes de ver lo que tenía ahorrado.  
-¿Y tú cuánto tienes, Daisuke? –preguntó Hiroshi intrigado.  
-Déjame ver… -dije.

Pero al llegar al saldo ahorrado, me quedé helado al ver tan enorme cantidad.  
-¡Esto no puede ser! –grité espantado al ver tantas cifras en mi Digivice. -¿¡Tengo 377,452,987 bits!?  
-¿¡377 millones!? –gritó V-mon. -¡Eso ni un magnate lo ganaría tan pronto!  
-¿Puede darnos el vagón de primera clase? –pregunté un poco avergonzado.  
-Yo iré en el económico. –dijo Wizarmon.  
-¿No piensa venir con nosotros, Wizarmon-san? –preguntó Piyomon.  
-Les seré una molestia si viajo en su mismo vagón. –contestó el Digimon mago.

Al ingresar a nuestro vagón, pudimos ver que Trailmon la había amueblado a lo que habíamos pagado por él.  
-"Se me olvidó preguntarles." –dijo desde el altavoz. –"¿Cuál es su destino?"  
-Light City, por favor. –dije amablemente.  
-"A sus órdenes.". –dijo. –"En unos minutos se les servirá el almuerzo en el comedor que está en su vagón. Corto transmisión."  
-377 millones… -dije lanzándome contra el sofá -Si esto fuera el anime de piratas que tanto ve Akio, seguramente ese sería mi precio…

Gargadomon dejó a Ayano sobre otro sofá, y V-mon, amablemente, comenzó a traer paños con agua para intentar bajarle la fiebre. Gotsumon se acercó a mí tras escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gotsumon.  
-A que esto es dinero sucio. –dije. –Todos estos bits son en realidad el producto de tantos meses de servir a ese maldito Digimon. Es como si me convirtiera en un verdadero asesino a sueldo.

Al mencionar esas palabras, podía sentir en mi interior una especie de escalofrío. Quería olvidar todo ese pasado, pero sabía que con cada actividad mía relacionada con los Digimon volvía a hacer surgir esa espina clavada. La única manera de devolver la paz en el mundo real, en el Digital World, limpiar el buen nombre de mi padre y mi reputación… todo… una única manera, era venciendo al que durante todo ese tiempo fue mi "gran jefe".  
-Ojou-san… -dijo V-mon. –Por favor, tome un poco de agua.  
-V-mon. –dije. -¿Puedes cuidar de mi hermana? Tengo que salir del vagón.

Tomé a Gotsumon de la mano y salimos juntos del vagón. Ahí, sentado también, estaba el Digimon de mi padre.  
-¿Qué miras? –pregunté.  
-Estaba… -dijo lanzando un suspiro y mirando hacia el cielo. –estaba pensando… todo lo que ha cambiado el Digital World desde que un Yanami vino a salvarnos.  
-Hablas como si tú no hubieras hecho nada.  
-Aunque yo fui el de los poderes, de no haber sido por Kaito nunca habríamos logrado la paz temporal en el mundo.  
-Cuando todos los Digimon hablaban sobre mi padre, me era imposible reconocerlo… -dije. –Es decir, nada de lo que decían de él se parecía al que yo conocía…  
-Creció, y no le culpo. En ese entonces no nos importaban las consecuencias…  
-Sin embargo ahora está enojado… -dije. –Vio a nuestro antiguo jefe en televisión y no pudo contener su ira.  
-Seguramente cree que lo que te pasó es por su culpa… -contestó el Digimon. –Pero también debe entender que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, que nuestros actos harían eco en todo el mundo.  
-¿Por qué nos acompañas? –preguntó Gotsumon.  
-En primera porque es un poco raro hablar con los hijos de mi amigo. –me dijo. –En segundo lugar, tengo que hablar con Piccolomon-sama quien vive en las afueras de Light City. Él es el único que puede restituir mi puesto como policía. En la organización, nadie sabe que estoy vivo.  
-Creí que Piccolomon-sama era de Folder. –dije.  
-Es de Folder. –contestó. –Pero le gusta WWW. Tanto que decidió hacer un hogar por esta zona.  
-Piccolomon-sama es un ser extraño. –dije un poco inquieto.  
-Pero es un gran sujeto. Lo único que me inquieta es ese Digimon azul amigo de tu hermana. –siguió hablando el Vigilante.  
-¿V-mon? –pregunté. –Sé que es un poco raro, no se despega de mi hermana por nada, prácticamente desde que lo conocí…  
-No es tanto por eso. –me dijo. –Es que… siento que he peleado contra él antes…  
-¿Contra él? –pregunté confundido. -¿Pero… cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-No lo sé… -me dijo. –Sólo sé que esa sensación viene de tiempo atrás… Quizás desde el tiempo en que Kaito vino a este mundo. Lo único que sé es… que sí ocurrió, pero no sé ni dónde ni cómo ni por qué…

Las palabras del Digimon de mi padre me dejaban más intrigado. No entendía ese afán de V-mon de cuidar a mi hermana a toda costa. Ni mis padres se preocupaban tanto de ella como lo hacía él, y eso que era la menor y por ende la más consentida de la casa. Si de por sí los Digimon eran un poco difíciles de comprender para mi edad, mucho menos podía entenderlo específicamente a él.

-No debí insistir que Ayano-chan viniera a este mundo. –dije bajando la mirada. -¡No debí decirle todo lo que hice para salvar a mamá! ¡Ella no quería venir, pero le insistí inconscientemente para que viniera! ¡Yo la presioné!  
-Yggdrasil solo llama a quienes tienen el valor de enfrentar un reto como éste. –dijo el Digimon de mi padre. –Seguramente él la necesita.  
-¿La… necesita? –pregunté.

Logré recordar mi última visión de Yggdrasil, en el instante en que pensé sería vencido por Onagimon. Yggdrasil hacía hincapié en que la llevara con él.

-¿Pero para qué la necesitaría? –pregunté nuevamente.  
-Es lo mismo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos en los calabozos, ¿recuerdas? –dijo el Vigilante. –Tú mismo decías que no eras uno de los Niños Elegidos, que eras el malo y que no eras digno de pisar el Digital World después de lo que habías hecho.  
-Pero… pero… -dije titubeando.  
-Todos tienen una razón para estar aquí, sea buena o mala. –dijo. –Ahora mismo tu deber es repetir la hazaña de Kaito, vencer a ese Digimon y restaurar la paz al Digital World, pero no estás solo, tu hermana y el resto de tus amigos están aquí para apoyarte.  
-La hazaña de Kaito… -dije en voz baja.

Era como si mi padre fuera un héroe del Digital World…. Bueno, en realidad lo fue, pero me sentía presionado por llegar a ser aunque sea una parte de lo grande que fue. ¿Podría lograrlo? ¿Quizás así borrarían de mi pasado todos los malos actos que alguna vez realicé?

-El almuerzo ya está listo. –dijo V-mon saliendo del vagón.  
-¿Cómo está Ayano? –pregunté.  
-Ojou-san está bien. –contestó. –Ya despertó, pero no tiene fuerzas para caminar.  
-Iré a verla. –dije. –Gotsumon, puedes adelantarte al comedor.

Corrí hacia el sofá donde estaba acostada Ayano-chan, y la saludé.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –le dije dulcemente.  
-¿Ya llegamos al médico? –preguntó.  
-Todavía no. –dije. –Pero resiste, pronto iremos para allá.  
-¡Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon. -¡Esta comida es tan deliciosa que si no te apuras, me comeré tu ración!  
-¿¡No te han dicho que eres un glotón!? –pregunté al escuchar la típica reacción de mi amigo de roca frente a la comida.  
-¿Quiere un poco de sopa, ojou-san? –dijo V-mon llevándole un poco de sopa a Ayano. –Debe comer algo.  
-A mí dame un poco de esa pierna que se ve tan bien. –dije.  
-Pollo frito. –dijo el Vigilante. –A Kaito y a mí nos gustaba esa comida.  
-"El paquete de primera clase ya incluye toda la comida que quieran." –dijo Trailmon desde el altavoz. –"Tan sólo pídanla y se les servirá."  
-Me pregunto cómo es que la comida humana es conocida en el Digital World. –dije al ver tantos platillos muy conocidos para mí.  
-Sólo somos el reflejo de lo que ustedes son. –dijo Fnabeemon.  
-Aprovechen porque nadie sabe cuándo podremos comer de esta manera. –dijo Akio.  
-Tienes razón. –dijo Mizuki. –Espero que hayan duchas. Llevamos dos días sin ropa limpia.  
-Es primera clase. –dijo Rina. –Seguramente tiene todo eso y más.  
-Desde que mi padre se volvió gerente de una agencia de autos en Japón, siempre comemos modestamente. –dije.  
-Le va muy bien a Kaito, ¿cierto?  
-Mucho. –le contesté.  
-Pero no gana 377 millones de bits, ¿o sí? –dijo Fanbeemon. –Es lo que dice mi amigo.

Esbocé un gesto de desagrado al escuchar eso. Pero me limité únicamente a servirme un pedazo de pierna envinada y un tazón de arroz.  
-¿Y si invitamos a Wizarmon-san? –preguntó Akio.  
-¿Quién va a invitarlo? –pregunté Mizuki.

Todos, a excepción de Ayano y yo, nos desligamos de la responsabilidad a tiempo.  
-¡Está decidido! –dijo Rina. -¡Daisuke irá con Wizarmon!  
¿Eh? –grité. -¿¡Y por qué yo!?  
-¡Ve, Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon dándome palmadas en la espalda. -¡Y así me dejas tu ración!  
-¡De eso nada! –grité tomándolo del brazo. -¡Tú vienes conmigo!

Así, Gotsumon y yo salimos del vagón de primera clase. Pero lo que encontramos en la salida fue un pasillo desordenado, lleno de máquinas y cables.  
-Eh… ¿a dónde nos hemos metido? –pregunté.  
-"Están en mi pasillo de cableado y electricidad." –dijo Trailmon.  
-Eh… lo siento… -dije avergonzado llevando a Gotsumon al otro pasillo.  
-¿Qué es "electricidad"? –preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Eh… yo… no tengo idea. –dije con mi poca comprensión de ese tema.  
-"Por favor, tomen el otro pasillo." –dijo Trailmon aconsejándonos.  
-Sí, claro. –dije.

Mi amigo de roca y yo salimos del pasillo de cableados y nos dirigimos al verdadero, donde habíamos subido.  
-¿Crees que Wizarmon esté cerca? –pregunté. –No ha hecho tanto ruido como nosotros.  
-Este Trailmon es muy pequeño. –contestó Gotsumon. –Estoy seguro que sólo tendrá tres vagones.  
-¡Mira! –dije encontrando el nuevo vagón. -¡Seguramente aquí está!

Estuve a punto de llamar a la puerta, esperando que Wizarmon-san estuviera allí, pero otra voz nos detuvo de hacerlo.  
-Aquí el comandante Wizarmon reportándose señor. –dijo Wizarmon.  
-¿Comandante? –pregunté en voz baja.  
-¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Espero que no sea… -dije, pero alguien detrás de esa puerta me interrumpió.  
-¿Alguna novedad, Wizarmon? –preguntó una voz muy familiar para mí.  
-No puede ser… -dije tapándome la boca. Conocía a la perfección esa voz, ¿podía ser que…?  
-Estoy a punto de rodear a los Niños Elegidos, Torkaimon-sama. –logré escuchar esas palabras de parte del Digimon mago.  
-Increíble… -dijo Gotsumon murmurando.  
-Lo sospeché… -dije creyendo tener la razón todavía, apretando los puños.  
-Seguramente está Rakugamon con los demás, ¿cierto? –dijo una de las voces de mi antiguo jefe.  
-Sí. –logramos escuchar la voz de Wizarmon. –Y también está viajando con ellos el Vigilante que logró manipular. Pero no se preocupe, estamos viajando en un Trailmon rumbo a Light City, no dejaré que esos niños lleguen a esa ciudad.

Gotsumon y yo corrimos sigilosamente hacia nuestro vagón, tratando de evitar cualquier clase de sonido que alertara el enemigo.  
-¡Rápido! –grité asustado. -¡Guarden todas sus cosas!  
-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? –preguntó Gaomon.  
-¿Una dama no puede darse un baño con calma? –preguntó Mizuki desde las duchas.  
-Wi… Wi… -dije un tanto aterrado.  
-¡Cálmate, Daisuke! –gritó Akio.  
-¡Wizarmon es aliado de Torkaimon! –grité por fin. -¡Ha estado vigilando nuestros pasos y no dejará que lleguemos tan fácil a Light City!  
-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron todos.  
-"A Torkaimon-sama nunca le han gustado los metiches que se interponen entre él y su plan de crear un nuevo Digital World, ex-comandante Rakugamon." –dijo una voz diferente a la de Trailmon desde el altavoz.  
-¡Es Wizarmon! –gritó V-mon.  
-"Así es."- contestó esa voz. –"En estos instantes, Trailmon no es consciente de sus actos, pues lo estoy manipulando para que no puedan llegar a Light City."

Entonces, el movimiento de Trailmon se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Mizuki saliera de las duchas, tratara de cubrirse rápidamente con una toalla y ponerse de pie. Ayano-chan cayó del sofá, pero un ágil V-mon logró evitar que cayera al suelo, y los platillos del comedor se desparramaran en el piso. Acto seguido, sentimos cómo Trailmon volvía a moverse, pero esta vez su movimiento era un poco extraño, lo cual pudimos confirmar cuando salimos del vagón mirando hacia el exterior y vimos cómo Trailmon avanzaba en reversa.

_Continuará…_


	28. Tratando de seguir adelante

**28. Tratando de seguir adelante**

-¡Wizarmon es aliado de Torkaimon! –grité por fin. -¡Ha estado vigilando nuestros pasos y no dejará que lleguemos tan fácil a Light City!  
-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron todos.  
-"A Torkaimon-sama nunca le han gustado los metiches que se interponen entre él y su plan de crear un nuevo Digital World, ex-comandante Rakugamon." –dijo una voz diferente a la de Trailmon desde el altavoz.  
-¡Es Wizarmon! –gritó V-mon.  
-"Así es."- contestó esa voz. –"En estos instantes, Trailmon no es consciente de sus actos, pues lo estoy manipulando para que no puedan llegar a Light City."

Entonces, el movimiento de Trailmon se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Mizuki saliera de las duchas, tratara de cubrirse rápidamente con una toalla y ponerse de pie. Ayano-chan cayó del sofá, pero un ágil V-mon logró evitar que cayera al suelo, y los platillos del comedor se desparramaran en el piso. Acto seguido, sentimos cómo Trailmon volvía a moverse, pero esta vez su movimiento era un poco extraño, lo cual pudimos confirmar cuando salimos del vagón mirando hacia el exterior y vimos cómo Trailmon avanzaba en reversa.

-¡Maldito! -grité furioso.  
-¡Miren! -dijo Mizuki apuntando hacia nuestra derecha. -¡Por allí!

Observando hacia donde indicaba Mizuki, pude ver, al igual que todos, a Wizarmon en otro Trailmon, más robusto, negro y perfilado.  
-¡Eres un cobarde! -gritó Akio. -¡Ven aquí y pelea como los hombres!  
-Lo haría. -dijo. -Pero debo reunirme con otros comandantes en Light City. Así que si me disculpan...  
-¿Comandantes? -pregunté. -¿Quieres decir que hay más?  
-¡Gear Sting! -gritó Fanbeemon lanzando sus aguijones contra el enemigo.

Pero como era de esperarse de un adulto, pudo esquivar con una agilidad, o quizás por su magia, aquél ataque. Entonces, alzó su mano, formó una especie de bola naranja alrededor de éste, y...  
-Thunder Cloud. -dijo Wizarmon lanzando su ataque hacia nuestro vagón.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité entrando al vagón, a pesar del estruendo que se produjo.

El techo del vagón comenzó a desplomarse.  
-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon asustado.

Lo único que pude ver fue cómo el candelabro del vagón se desplomaba sobre nosotros, cerré los ojos tratando de esperar que Ayano-chan no sufriera daños, pero afortunadamente contamos con un león, un Vigilante y un dragón fortachón salvándonos de ser aplastados.  
-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó el Digimon de mi padre.  
-Wizarmon no nos va a dejar por un buen tiempo. -contestó Leomon.  
-Hay que llevar a ojou-san hasta Light City sin contratiempos. -dijo V-Dramon.  
-Sí. -afirmé moviendo la cabeza mientras abrazaba con fuerza a mi hermana.  
-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó Hiroshi desde el barandal del final del vagón.  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Wizarmon? -grité furioso, no sin antes correr hacia afuera y plantarme frente a dicho "comandante".  
-Mi deber es eliminar a todos los niños elegidos, en especial los de los hijos del elegido.  
-¡Eres un...! -refunfuñé apretando los puños. -¡Vamos, Leo...!

Pero el joven nuevo, parecía estar más extraño que de costumbre, pues a pesar de estar relajado, o al menos ese era su semblante, una especie de halo color café lo envolvía a él y a su amigo Digimon.  
-¡Tú quédate cuidando de tu hermana! -gritó Fanbeemon. -¡Ella te necesita ahora mismo! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de este asistente!  
-¿Asistente? -preguntamos todos ante extraña "palabra", que parecía ser más sacada de un error de traducción que de otra cosa.  
-No creo que sea de mucha ayuda alguien que no demuestra sentir dolor ante la muerte de uno de sus cercanos.

Al esuchar las palabras del mago, todos volteamos a mirar a nuestro "amigo". Sabía que era raro, pero no entendía ese comentario. Pero sin prestar atención a eso, notamos cómo el chico nuevo lanzaba su Digivice al cielo, concentraba todo ese extraño halo en un solo punto de una de sus manos, y como formando un arco con sus manos, apuntó directamente al dispositivo sagrado, lanzó dicha energía pegando contra el Digivice, y se produjo una evolución.

Un enorme avispón, con un aguijón metálico y una especie de turbinas cerca de sus alas. Un Waspmon por completo.  
-Creo que necesitaré refuerzos. -contestó el Digimon mago. -Magic Game.

Sobre el Trailmon enemigo, se formaron alrededor de Wizarmon trece réplicas de él mismo, quizás para despistarnos a todos, pues rápidamente comenzaron a moverse danzando para mezclar al real entre los demás imaginarios.  
-Juu Ou Ken. -gritó Leomon lanzando uno de sus famosos puños contra alguno de los Wizarmon, pero no logró darle al verdadero. Al contrario, éste desapareció, pero no estábamos en plan de eso.  
-Thunder Cloud. -lanzó Wizarmon su ataque especial, el cual multiplicado por sus réplicas, logró darle de lleno a mi amigo Digimon.  
-¡Leomon! -grité al ver cómo caía este del techo del vagón, degenerando en el viejo Gotsumon.

Por fortuna pude tomarlo antes de que por algún motivo rodara y cayera al suelo y no en el vagón, lo cual hubiera resultado más desastroso.  
-¿Estás bien, Gotsumon? -pregunté preocupado.

El joven nuevo habló con su Digimon en el idioma que ellos dominaban a la perfección, y fue entonces cuando...  
-Turbo Stinger. -recargando aquellas turbinas, logró apuntar un rayo desde su aguijón contra el Wizarmon 8 contando de izquierda a derecha.

Pareció ser que ese era en realidad el verdadero enemigo, pues cuando el golpe dio de lleno contra el Digimon mago, todas sus réplicas desaparecieron instantáneamente, incluido él.  
-¡Lo logramos! -gritó Akio de alegría.  
-Todavía no. -dijo Waspmon.  
-Veo que son más fuertes de lo que pensé. -contestó Wizarmon escalando desde el Trailmon enemigo con dificultad. -Torkaimon-sama tenía razón... Los espero... en Light City... quizás hay unos enemigos que podrían hacerles frente... incluso podrían matarlos....

Y diciendo esto, abrió un Digital Gate frente a su Trailmon, el cual cruzaron y desaparecieron. Waspmon intentó seguirlos, pero el Digital Gate se cerró rápidamente y el Digimon de nuestro nuevo amigo no pudo llegar a tiempo, así que regresó a nuestro lado, degenerando a Fanbeemon.  
-¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunté al joven nuevo, ciertamente me sorprendía la manera en la que logró evolucionar a su compañero de viaje, y me intrigaba sobre todo las declaraciones de Wizarmon... Pero ni él ni su Digimon quisieron respondernos.  
-Se fue ese brujo... -dijo Akio.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Gotsumon? -pregunté asustado abrazando a mi amigo de roca.  
-Daisuke... -dijo mi amigo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. -Perdona por no haber peleado como debía...  
-No, Gotsumon. -dije. -Tranquilo... estamos bien todos... Descansa mi amigo...

Gotsumon cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, agotado por el tremendo golpe recibido. Lo cargué sobre mi espalda y lo llevé al suelo dentro del vagón, mientras V-Dramon se disponía a poner unas sábanas para colocarlo y dejar que durmiera un poco.  
-¿Cómo está Ayano-chan? -pregunté.  
-Ojou-san está bien, creo... pero no sé si resista hasta Light City.  
-Y si el tren sigue avanzando en reversa, menos podremos llegar a tiempo. -dijo Mizuki.  
-¡Cierto! -grité. -¿¡Cómo vamos a despertar a Trailmon de su trance!?

Trailmon seguía avanzando en reversa. Sabíamos que aún seguía bajo el influjo del enemigo cuando nos dijo:  
-"Mi deber es llevar a los Niños Elegidos a su tumba".  
-¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo no quiero morir! -gritó Hiroshi alarmado.  
-Calma, calma. -trataba Akio de controlarnos a todos. -Daisuke, ¿sabes qué puede estar haciendo que Trailmon actúe de esta forma?  
-No tengo idea... -dije resignado. -Probablemente mi antiguo "jefe" estuviera realizando alguna forma de controlar a los Digimon a su voluntad.

Kamemon se apartó del grupo para dirigirse a las "cabinas" del tren. Hiroshi, al ver a su Digimon apartándose, corrió detrás de él.  
-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó.  
-Aquí. -dijo Kamemon sin más, apuntando a los controles de la cabina del tren.  
-¿Qué quieres que...? -preguntó Hiroshi, cuando al parecer comenzó a pensar seriamente. -¿Esto?

Preguntó al tomar el Digivice entre sus manos, con una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su amigo. Hiroshi apuntó la pantalla del Digivice hacia el tablero, lanzando un fuerte destello de luz.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntamos todos al escuchar los gritos de Trailmon mientras éste se sacudía con violencia.  
-¡Sólo un poco más...! -dijo Hiroshi sosteniéndose con fuerza de un barandal para evitar caer y hacer que el esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Y al final resulto un éxito. Trailmon de pronto se detuvo, sus gritos desaparecieron, y todo parecía ir bien, ¿o no? Corrimos todos hacia el vagón de operaciones, y me sorprendí al ver lo que vi en el suelo.  
-Un Digicore negro... -dije sorprendido.  
-Parece bola de boliche. -contestó Akio tratando de agarrar con sus manos el susodicho Digicore.  
-¡No lo toques! -grité advirtiéndole. -¡Si lo haces, también te volverás en contra de nosotros!  
-Bueno, tú estabas en contra de nosotros, y que yo sepa no tenías una de estas bolas dentro de ti. -contestó.  
-¿¡Qué estás tratando de decir!? -contesté enojado al escuchar tales afirmaciones.  
-¡Basta, Akio-san, Daisuke-kun! -gritó Gaomon tratando de calmarnos a ambos.  
-¡Pero claro! -siguió hablando sin hacerle caso a su amigo. -¡Ahora que tu hermana menor está aquí, tratas de hacerte el santo!

Lo único con lo que pude reaccionar fue con un golpe de puño en la cara.  
-¡Daisuke! -gritó el Digimon de mi padre. -¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?  
-Lo que menos quería era traer a Ayano-chan a este mundo desconocido. -dije bajando la mirada. -¡Mira en lo que nos estamos metiendo por haberla traído! ¡Mi hermana está enferma! ¡No es por tratar de hacerme el santo! ¡También me preocuparía si alguno de nosotros estuviera en serios problemas! ¿¡Cómo puedes tomar las cosas tan a la ligera cuando alguien está enfermo!? ¡Tenemos dos bajas en este preciso momento, no es para burlarse!

Entonces se hizo un silencio absoluto de parte de todos.  
-¿Cómo... puedo deshacerme de este Digicore? -preguntó Hiroshi temeroso de recibir una respuesta a gritos.  
-Air Shot. -disparó Patamon hacia el Digicore negro, deshaciéndose de la manera más pronta.  
-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-No conozco la razón de ser de que el Digicore se vuelva negro. -contesté. -Seguramente se había vuelto inestable después del disparo de la luz sagrada.  
-Trailmon... ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó Rina.

De pronto, las luces del tren comenzaron a encenderse, como si indicara que en realidad Trailmon comenzara a recuperarse.  
-"¿Qué... qué pasó?" -comenzó a preguntar el viejo tren.  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Trailmon-san? -preguntó Gaomon preocupado.  
-"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" -volvió a preguntar el Digimon tren.  
-¿Acaso no nos reconoces? -pregunté. -Nos estabas llevando a Light City, incluso nos otorgaste el vagón de primera clase.  
-"No..." -siguió relatando Trailmon. -"No logro recordarles... ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes no son humanos?"  
-Bueno, al parecer lo somos... -contestó Akio en su tono de broma.  
"¿Ustedes son los hijos de los Niños Elegidos de hace treinta años?" -preguntó Trailmon muy asombrado. Tal parecía ser que de verdad no nos hubiera reconocido desde un principio.  
-Bueno, sí... lo somos... -contesté mirando a mi hermana.  
-¡Cómo no me di cuenta desde un principio! -gritó Trailmon cada vez más feliz. -¡Ustedes de verdad son los salvadores del Digital World! ¡Repiten la hazaña de sus padres, es increíble!  
-¿La hazaña… de nuestros padres? –preguntó Rina. –Creí que el señor Yanami era el héroe del Digital World.  
-En esencia así fue. –contestó el Digimon de mi padre. –Sin embargo, de no ser por los demás, el esfuerzo de Kaito y el mío hubiese sido muy pequeño en comparación con el de ese maldito Digimon. El suceso fue que en realidad la emboscada la realizaron los demás, y el padre de Daisuke sólo fue quien pudo desmantelar la organización por dentro.  
-De no ser por los demás... -contestó Hiroshi.  
-Mi padre y mi madre... -le seguí la frase. -hubieran sido asesinados por mi antiguo jefe... tan sólo por haberlo traicionado.  
-¿Ves Daisuke? -preguntó el Vigilante. -De no ser por los demás, nadie sabe qué habría pasado mientras nos encontrábamos en los calabozos.  
-¿Mi hermana... también? -pregunté volteando hacia ella. -¿Ella también tenía qué venir?  
-Los Elegidos fueron designados por Yggdrasil. -dijo de nuevo el Digimon de mi padre. -Esta vez nada es diferente.  
-Como sea. -contestó Trailmon. -Sólo puedo agradecerles por lo que han hecho... de verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. ¿A dónde desean ir? Les puedo llevar sin costo alguno.  
-A Light City. -contestó Hiroshi.  
-Me niego a ir. -dijo Trailmon al escuchar el destino de nuestro viaje.  
-¿¡Qué!? -grité molesto. -¿¡Qué le pasa, Trailmon-san!? ¡Tenemos qué llegar a Light City cuanto antes!  
-Light City se ha vuelto un lugar muy peligroso. -contestó Trailmon. -Nuevos comandantes de Torkaimon han tomado la ciudad y han hecho de ella lo que quieren... matan a quien se les cruce de frente, han establecido toques de queda... Light City ha perdido el esplendor que tenía en esta zona. No pienso ir a ese lugar ni llevarlos a ese infierno.  
-Ojou-san se ha vuelto a dormir. -contestó el Digimon azul saliendo del vagón de primera clase.  
-Ayano... chan... -dije murmurando mientras bajaba la mirada.

Hiroshi tomó aire y dijo:  
-Mientras no vayamos a Light City, esos "comandantes" harán de las suyas.  
-Por eso estamos aquí. -contestó Rina. -Por eso tuvimos qué despedirnos de nuestros padres, porque queremos... no... tenemos qué repetir lo que ellos hicieron.  
-¡Además...! -grité. -¡Además... si no llegamos a Light City... mi hermana... mi hermana...!  
-Puedo llevarlos. -contestó Trailmon. -Sólo les pediré que tengan cuidado.

Así, Trailmon comenzó su marcha, quizás a mayor velocidad de la que íbamos en un principio, pero parecía que por la distancia en la que estábamos, llegaríamos a la ciudad de noche.

Todos regresamos al vagón de primera clase, y Trailmon nos preparó la comida. Pero no tenía apetito alguno, primero fui a ver a Gotsumon y a Ayano-chan.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ayano-chan? -pregunté, aún sabiendo que dormida no me respondería.  
-¡Oye, Daisuke! -gritó Akio. -¡Si no vienes pronto, no tendrás ración de comida!  
-¡No digas eso, Go...! -grité antes de darme cuenta de que Gotsumon también estaba durmiendo, o bueno, eso parecía...  
-Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon todavía acostado en el suelo sobre una manta. -Lamento no ser tan fuerte...  
-Gotsumon... -dije sin acercarme a él.

Quizás había entendido la razón por la que todos estábamos en este mundo. Era cierto que Gotsumon había peleado contra mi jefe y le había ganado, pero de no ser por Piccolomon, por Gargadomon, o por el resto de mis acompañantes, todo habría tenido consecuencias que habría lamentado... Pero, todo indicaba que Gotsumon había perdido parte de su orgullo desde que mi jefe reapareció... Quizás con su última derrota, todo había explotado dentro de él. Su dolor no era físico, sino más emocional que cualquier otra cosa...

_Continuará..._


	29. Terror en Light City Parte 1

**29. Terror en Light City – Parte 1**

Trailmon avanzaba a una buena velocidad, animado quizás por la confianza de saber que éramos aquellos descendientes de esa leyenda que circulaba por todo el Digital World desde hacía treinta años… Gargadomon se había subido al techo del vagón para hacer guardia mientras los demás tratábamos de disfrutar el almuerzo. V-mon no se despegaba ni un instante de mi hermana menor, excepto por si necesitaba algo, y Gotsumon… bueno… Gotsumon apenas comió la mitad de la porción que nos habíamos servido todos. Era muy extraño, sobre todo si todos recuerdan que era el que devoraba la comida en mi casa.

-¡Gotsumon! –le regañé. -¡Deberías comer un poco más! ¡Gastaste muchas fuerzas en la última pelea!  
-El esfuerzo fue en vano, Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon mientras jugaba con los palillos.  
-Oye, Steve… -trataba de hablar Rina con el chico nuevo. -¿Qué fue eso de…?  
-Si le preguntas por lo que pasó hace unas horas contra Wizarmon, olvídalo, no te contestará. Ya lo intenté. –dije.  
-No me gusta hablar de mi vida. Es lo que dice mi amigo. –contestó su Digimon.

Ese aspecto de nuestro nuevo acompañante era mucho más sombrío. Si de por sí el hecho de tener a Fanbeemon como intérprete era muy incómodo, peor era el hecho de que realmente no hablaba demasiado.

-Torkaimon no parece fuerte… ¿o sí? –trató Hiroshi de cambiar la conversación.  
-No lo sé… -dije bajando la mirada. –Es como si lo poco que conociera de él fuese tan sólo una mentira… pero es de esperarse… me mantuvo engañado mucho tiempo…

Era incómodo sentirme así, sobre todo si mi hermana dependía de qué tan fuerte me mostrara frente a las circunstancias. Peor aún, Gotsumon no parecía estar de humor para animarme como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Estos dos necesitan un psicólogo urgentemente! –dijo Akio animado mientras devoraba un buen pedazo de carne.  
-¡Akio! –protestamos mi Digimon y yo al unísono.

Era de suponerse. Ninguno de los dos estaba con los ánimos por los cielos.

-En treinta minutos entraremos por el camino subterráneo de Light City. –dijo Trailmon por el altavoz.  
-¿Subterráneo? –preguntó Mizuki. -¿Tren subterráneo?  
-Al parecer la entrada principal a Light City ha sido bloqueada. –respondió Trailmon. –Los retenes bajo el mando de los nuevos comandantes de Torkaimon han tomado las rutas principales.  
-No la libraremos si nos descubren. –dijo Gaomon.  
-¿Y la ruta subterránea no estará bloqueada también? –preguntó Rina.  
-El éxito de nosotros los Trailmon es que podemos abrir caminos por dondequiera que vayamos.  
-¡Interesante! –exclamó Hiroshi.  
-Puedo ver la cúpula que aísla a Light City del resto del Digital World. –contestó el Digimon de mi padre desde las afueras.  
-Así que los nuevos comandantes están ahí… -dije en voz baja. –Me pregunto cuántos serán ahora…  
-Dicen que son alrededor de tres. –contestó Trailmon.  
-Y ya conocimos a uno… -dijo Akio.  
-Me pregunto quiénes serán los otros dos. –dije mirando a mi amigo de roca. -¿No te parece increíble, Gotsumon?

Pero mi cara de ánimo desapareció al ver que Gotsumon no cambiaba de parecer por nada. Realmente me molestaba ver a quien me había dado tantos ánimos, ser ahora el que estaba más deprimido que todos nosotros. Pero parecía entenderle… después de todo, era mi amigo. En parte guardaba dentro de mí ese sentimiento de derrota… ¿Si este "nuevo comandante" era un Adulto y ya nos mostraba un tremendo potencial? ¿Cómo serían los otros dos? Lo más triste era que íbamos directo a una muerte segura, enfrentándonos contra todos…

-Onii-chan... -dijo Ayano-chan despertando. -¿Ya llegamos a Light City?  
-Llegaremos muy pronto, Ayano-chan. -contestó Rina quitándome las palabras de la boca.  
-Gracias Rina. -dije mirándola fijamente. -En cuanto lleguemos a Light City buscaremos hospedaje y un médico.

Debía reconocerlo que la única que había podido darse una ducha con tanto ajetreo era Mizuki. Desde que habíamos llegado al Digital World no habíamos podido atendernos como quisiéramos.

Tomé la salida por la puerta hacia la parte trasera del vagón y me topé con el Digimon de mi padre. Parecía más meditabundo que otra cosa, así que decidí tratar de hacerle compañía.  
-Ho… hola… -dije tímidamente. Debo confesar de que, aún siendo amigo de mi padre, le tenía respeto y quizás un poco de temor.  
-Hola Daisuke. –dijo el Digimon de mi padre. -¿Ya hiciste las paces con tu amigo, el bravucón?  
-¿Con Akio? –pregunté. –No… Sigue enfrascado con ese perro asunto… Oye… ¿es verdad que aún no me han perdonado por el daño que he hecho a buena parte del Digital World?  
-Tu padre también se hacía esas preguntas…  
-¡Pero eso era diferente! –grité. -¡Él ya era un Vigilante encubierto!  
-¿Y no crees que también se sintió mal de tener qué realizar el trabajo sucio? No te imaginas qué tan preocupado se ponía todas las noches. El hecho de que estuviera respaldado no le quitaba el hecho de que era un trabajo sucio en cubierta.  
-Creo que me he pasado buena parte del tiempo pensando como un viejo aliado del enemigo... -contesté. -Pero ese tiempo ya pasó... Ahora... iremos a Light City...  
-Esa ciudad me trae muy lindos recuerdos. -contestó mi compañero de pláticas. -Isao y su Digimon habían sido heridos de gravedad y teníamos una cuenta regresiva para llegar a esa ciudad por atención médica.  
-¡Esos no son lindos recuerdos! -grité.

Aquel Digimon de etapa adulta comenzó a reír. Un poco extraño podía decirse... parecía ser todo lo contrario a mi padre, pero por lo que contaba, ambos eran muy similares, o al menos lo fueron cuando se conocieron.  
-"Señor Vigilante y el niño". -dijo Trailmon. -"Entren al vagón que tendremos que atravesar la cúpula".

El Vigilante y yo obedecimos a la orden de Trailmon, no sin antes mirar a Light City, de frente era inmenso. El Digimon de mi padre estaba con una sonrisa que parecía nadie le iba a quitar, pero yo estaba más sorprendido que otra cosa, preguntando qué habría dentro de ella.  
-Pronto, Ayano-chan... estaremos en Light City...

Al ingresar al vagón, de pronto escuchamos como una especie de taladrar, acompañado de una estruendosa vibración que hizo sacudir todo el vagón de nuevo.  
-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-"Estamos atravesando la tierra y la barrera que aisla a Light City del resto del mundo" -contestó Trailmon. -"Entenderán que debo abrir paso. Pero no se preocupen, dentro de poco regresaré a las vías abiertas para los trenes".  
-Mientras no sea peligroso... -contesté.  
-¿Y esto no es peligroso? -protestó Rina.  
-¡Más peligroso que ser perseguido por alguno de los aliados de Torkaimon no creo! -gritó Hiroshi opacado por el fuerte ruido de abrir la tierra.  
-"¡En cinco segundos llegaremos a una vía libre!" -gritó Trailmon.

Y Trailmon parecía estar seguro de lo que hacía, pues de un momento a otro, el estruendo de abrir la tierra comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que la fluidez del movimiento del tren se hizo más suave.  
-¡Miren! -gritó Rina muy asombrada.

La vía del tren estaba cubierta en la parte superior por una especie de cristal transparente, lo que nos dejaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, y que enmarcaba una enorme torre blanca con unos bellos grabados cerca de la punta.  
-"La ciudad del comienzo". -recité. -Eso es lo que dice.  
-¿La ciudad... del comienzo? -preguntó Akio. -¿Por qué "del comienzo"?  
-"Esta ciudad es muy importante para todos los Digimon". -contestó el tren. -"Algunos cuentan que aquí comenzó el Digital World".  
-¿De verdad? -pregunté asombrado.

La vista de la ciudad desapareció pues dentro del túnel llegamos a una sección con el techo cubierto. Trailmon comenzó a bajar la velocidad de su andar, y de repente nos detuvimos.  
-"Señores pasajeros, a pesar del riesgo que conlleva llegar a esta ciudad, hemos llegado a Light City". -dijo Trailmon. -"Espero que este viaje haya sido de su total agrado. De mi parte apagaré mis circuitos para guardar energías y para no llamar la atención de las tropas armadas".  
-¡Muchas gracias, Trailmon! -dijo Hiroshi bajando del tren.  
-"Niños Elegidos, les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje, lograrán restablecer la paz del Digital World".  
-Lo haremos, Trailmon-san. -contesté.

Trailmon, entonces, apagó sus faros y el resto de su maquinaria y tablero electrónico. Al llegar a la puerta de la estación de trenes, pudimos darnos cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con cadenas y candados.  
-¡No puede ser! -protestó Hiroshi.  
-¡Yo me encargaré de esto, Akio-san! -dijo Gaomon.  
-¡No! -gritó el Vigilante. -Si ven un estruendo por aquí, se pondrán más alertas.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Rina.  
-¿No podemos buscar una llave o algo? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-Creo que puedo hacer algo. -dijo Akio doblando un clip para papeles y convirtiéndolo en una tira larga de alambre con algunas salientes.

Akio tomó aquella tira de alambre y la insertó en la ranura del candado principal, en menos de cinco segundos, ya había abierto el candado, y fue cuestión de quitar las cadenas para abrir la puerta.  
-¿Y cómo hiciste eso? -pregunté asombrado.  
-Algo tendrá que ver con el tiempo que perdiste con los bravucones que se colocaban a la esquina de la escuela. -dijo Rina molesta.  
-Técnicamente así fue. -contestó el susodicho.  
-Veo que no te molesta que te recuerden quien eras hace varios meses. -dijo Mizuki.  
-Acepto que fui un malo hace algún tiempo...  
-No te molesta... -dije en voz baja.  
-Para nada. -volvió a decir.  
-Mejor nos vamos de aquí, Akio-san. -contestó Gaomon. -No queremos que esas tropas se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.  
-Si conozco a mi antiguo jefe, podría decir que ya sabe que estamos aquí. -contesté.

Tomamos las escaleras que llevaban al exterior, y al salir, notamos una enorme maravilla, pequeños vehículos sobre los cuales estaban montados tanto Digimon en etapa de niñez, como en su estado adulto. Pequeños y grandes comercios, edificios que se levantaban de un lado a otro, Digimon corriendo de aquí para allá... Prácticamente era como una metrópoli en el Digital World.  
-No pareciera que este sea un lugar tenebroso. -dijo Piyomon.  
-Estoy comenzando a dudar de que los comandantes de Torkaimon estén por aquí. -mencioné.

Pero como si de una mala palabra se tratara, todos los Digimon residentes de la zona comenzaron a mirarme de mala manera, y comenzaron a murmurar unos a otros.  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté un tanto confundido por la reacción de todos.  
-Al parecer "Torkaimon" es una palabra prohibida en esta ciudad. -dijo Gotsumon.

Y nuevamente, los Digimon de la zona voltearon a mirarnos, murmurándose entre ellos como si de verdad fuéramos basura o no sé...  
-¿¡Qué pasa!? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-¿Cómo es que conocen a ese maldito Digimon? -preguntó un Elecmon.  
-Digamos que nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos... -contestó Gotsumon.

Al parecer esa explicación fue suficiente para los Digimon, ya que de pronto, todos se fueron, a excepción de uno, un Geckomon, quien se quedó mirándome fijamente, para concluir por último:  
-Cuando escuchen la alarma, mejor escóndanse, gero.  
-¿La... alarma? -pregunté. Pero Geckomon se fue sin decir nada.  
-Como sea. Debemos buscar un hospital cuanto antes. -dijo Mizuki.  
-Cierto. -medité. -Gargadomon, V-mon, Gotsumon y yo iremos a llevar a Ayano-chan a un hospital.  
-Rina y yo podemos ir a buscar hospedaje. -dijo Mizuki.  
-Bien, Hiroshi, el chico nuevo y yo buscaremos comida. -dijo Akio muy fresco.  
-De acuerdo. -contestó el Vigilante. -Daisuke, en marcha.  
-Sí. -contesté.

Así, el grupo se separó en tres. El Digimon de mi padre llevaba cargando a mi hermana, en tanto V-mon no se despegaba del Vigilante, y Gotsumon y yo tratábamos de seguirles el paso. Literalmente llevaba arrastrando a mi amigo de roca, no parecía tener ganas de caminar.  
-¡Gotsumon! -grité. -¡Deja de hacer esto! ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no podemos rendirnos ahora mismo!?  
-Pero... pero... -replicaba mi amigo de roca.  
-Todos hemos perdido alguna pelea durante nuestras vidas. -dijo el Digimon de mi padre. -Pero eso no debería dejarnos en el suelo.  
-Ya escuchaste. -dije. -Así que levanta los ánimos, que nos necesitan.

Gotsumon se medio levantó, pero no terminaba de retirar ese semblante triste. Finalmente, con un poco de esfuerzo, pudimos llegar al hospital de la ciudad.  
-Bien, entremos. -dijo el Digimon azul. - Ojou-san necesita atención inmediata.

Al entrar, vimos cómo toda una guardia de Guardromon corriendo de un lado a otro. Parecía toda una tropa de soldados robots con forma de tanques de guerra, algo extraño para ser el hospital de la ciudad.  
-Creo que nos equivocamos. -dije avergonzado. -Más bien esto parece un taller mecánico...  
-Oh, no se equivocó, señor humano. -contestó uno de los Guardromon. -Este es el Hospital de Light City.  
-¡Qué bien! -grité por fin. -¡Por favor, atienda a mi hermana! ¡Desde hoy en la mañana se encuentra así! ¡Hemos recorrido mucho para llegar a esta ciudad!  
-¿Llegar... a esta ciudad? -preguntó el robot. -Nadie puede entrar ni salir de aquí.  
-¿Eh? -pregunté asustado.  
-¡Seguramente son soldados de los comandantes! -respondió otro Digimon robot mientras los demás nos rodeaban.  
-¡Esto es una locura! -grité un poco harto.  
-¡No somos aliados de Torkaimon! -contestó el Vigilante. -¡De verdad necesitamos que atiendan a uno de los nuestros...!

De pronto, las palabras de nuestro compañero de viajes fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte sirena que de un momento a otro sentíamos como que podrían destrozar nuestro sentido de la audición. Por fortuna no duró mucho la alarma, lo cual en mi sentir causó un gran alivio.  
-¡Maldición! -dijo uno de los pacientes que esperaba en la sala de espera. -¡Sí son aliados de esos comandantes!  
-¡Que no los somos! -grité de nuevo.  
-¡Ah! -gritó un Gazimon quien también esperaba sentado su turno. -¡Esos Elecmon están afuera de un edificio!  
-¿Eh? -pregunté antes de mirar hacia afuera.

Pude ver a dos Elecmon corriendo asustados en la calle. Parecía ser que de pronto, todo el bullicio de la ciudad se apagara después de la sirena. No entendía lo que pasaba, y menos cuando de pronto, de un pequeño móvil aparecieron varios Nanimon, extrañas bolas con mechas en la cabeza, unas gafas oscuras, la leyenda FUTURE grabadas en cada uno de ellos, y con abundante vello donde normalmente las personas adultas lo tenían, un poco desagradable a mi parecer...  
-¡Los ancianos! -gritaron los pacientes en la sala de espera.

Estaba asustado de ver lo que sucedía. Los Nanimon de un lado, y los dos Elecmon asustados tratando de defenderse. Fue entonces cuando uno de los Elecmon saltó hacia el cielo, e iluminando sus enormes colas trató de lanzar su ataque especial contra alguno de ellos, pero uno de los Nanimon, de un golpe, hizo desaparecer los datos del pobre Elecmon.  
-¡No! -gritó V-mon asustado. -¿Pero qué hicieron?  
-¡Increíble! -dije asustado. -¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un indefenso Elecmon!?

Mi rabia se desató cuando ese mismo Nanimon, comenzó a beber una botella de sake entera, y su otro amigo intentó repetir el ataque de su compañero contra el Elecmon que quedaba. No recuerdo por qué lo hice, recuerdo haber escuchado las palabras de los demás diciendo "¡No salgas!" o "¡Esos ancianos te matarán!", pero no presté atención. Incluso recuerdo haber sentido un tirón por parte de Gotsumon. Impulsivamente salí del edificio del hospital tratando de defender a ese Elecmon de una muerte segura...

_Continuará..._


	30. Universo Alterno Daisuke destapa sus i

_Un día como hoy, pero del 2009, inicié este proyecto. La verdad, a pesar de que siempre he mencionado que este fanfic comenzó como un "remake" de otro que tenía en mente hace seis años, debo mencionar que en parte es cierto y en parte no. Hacía un año que tuve una enorme decepción con personas a las cuales les di mi entera confianza, pagándome de la peor forma posible, tratándome como si basura fuera… _

_A veces duele tener esa clase de gente a tu lado, pero es mejor darse cuenta que seguir creyendo idealizadas a unas personas. Desde entonces me dije a mí mismo que iba a empezar un proyecto en solitario, en el cual nadie más que yo fuera a participar, en donde nadie me pidiera de su ayuda y donde a quien le importara lo leyera y a quien no, que se fuera. El primer texto antes del título del capítulo 7 iba dedicado a ellos, a aquellos que creen que por tener a alguien influyente a su lado se sienten los dioses del mundo y que pueden pisotear a quien sea._

_Este fanfic también ha tenido sus momentos amargos por parte del autor, pero que a la vez me dan más ideas para poder escribir, plasmar mis experiencias en texto y casi disfrazarlas de la realidad. Podría decir que escribir me ayuda a decir todo lo que no le puedo decir a alguien, ya sea por temor, por coraje o por respeto, y sobre todo porque sé que esas personas de las que hablo jamás leerían algo con esta temática._

_Hace unos meses ambas personas nos dijimos lo que pensábamos de lo que pasaba, y le hice notar que yo no era el único que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, he comenzado este fanfic, y mientras no logré terminarlo, esas heridas no sanarán jamás, así que seguiré escribiendo este fanfic de Digimon hasta finalizarlo. Tal vez en ese instante logre perdonar a esas personas por completo…_

_A finales de noviembre pasado, un grupo de personas intentó ensuciar mi fanfic colocando imágenes xenofóbicas y yaoi de Digimon en uno de tantos foros donde lo publicaba. No era tanto el contenido de las imágenes en sí, más bien era la intención de sus mensajes la que me llevó a reportarlos a todos. Apenas faltaban dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, y en esa clase de foros, creen que la temática de mi escrito es demasiado infantil (cómo se nota que no lo han leído)._

_Cuando uno se esmera haciendo algo que le gusta, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir y arruinarlo por completo. Cómo se nota que esa clase de personas nunca ha hecho algo que les haya costado esfuerzo mantener y sacar adelante, que no respetan los trabajos de los demás y que creen que con una simple excusa de que todo era parte de una broma se solucionaría todo._

_No sé si decir "afortunadamente" o "desafortunadamente", pero el caso es que esas personas fueron expulsadas de dicho foro, a pesar de que algunas se reintegraron una semana después. Ellos todavía siguen guardándome rencor, pero lo único que puedo decir es que yo no fui el responsable de dichas expulsiones, sino que ellos mismos se la ganaron. Todavía recuerdo cuando les pedí que dejaran las cosas en paz y se pasaron mis palabras por lo más oscuro de su cuerpo. Y como dicen en mi país, "sobre aviso no hay engaño", les avisé que dejaran su chistecito, pero no quisieron y obtuvieron su merecido._

_A ellos también les puedo decir que seguiré escribiendo, que esas intenciones de sabotear mi tema sólo me dan más ganas de sacar adelante mi relato. Bien dicen que si tienes éxito, siempre habrá alguien que intentará sabotearte, y eso creo que es lo que está pasando. Me da igual si recibo críticas o no, pero dejen mi relato en paz, que tienen mejores lugares donde hacerse pendejos._

_Y bien, partiendo de ese punto, dejaré a continuación una especie de "¿Y si?". En realidad se trata de un relato alterno a la historia que he publicado hace tiempo. Este capítulo, es más recomendable que lo lean después de haber terminado el capítulo 23, pues contiene algunos elementos que para los que todavía van atrasados podría revelarles ciertos aspectos que podrían terminar decepcionados. Este capítulo es una variación del capítulo 6, con un Daisuke un poco más frío, seguro de lo que hace y sin titubear, provocando resultados más desastrosos de los que había planteado en el relato original. Espero lo disfruten._

**30. Universo Alterno - Daisuke destapa sus intenciones**

-¿A dónde vas, Gotsumon? –preguntó Piyomon.  
-Quédense donde están. –dijo Gotsumon sin voltear hacia Piyomon. –En un instante regreso.

Había caminado algunos 200 metros desde donde estaban los demás, cuando vio a alguien reposando malherido sobre una roca. Vio que era yo el que estaba ahí tendido.  
-¡Daisuke! –gritó al verme. -¿Eres tú?  
-¡Aléjate, Gotsumon! –grité apretando los dientes entre mis sollozos de arrepentimiento y dolor y me agarraba el brazo herido con fuerza.  
-Pero… Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¡Vete de aquí! –grité de nuevo para que no me viera herido.

Gotsumon no hizo caso a mis gritos, y se acercó hacia mí. Me miró y se alarmó al verme malherido.  
-¡Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon. -¿Quién te hizo…?

De un instante a otro, se quedó sorprendido a tal grado que no pudo ni terminar su frase. Quizás porque notó que me encontraba malherido en la misma zona del cuerpo en donde Rakugamon había sido atacado hacía unos minutos… Gotsumon intentó reparar en ese detalle más adelante, antes tomó unas hierbas de la zona y varias hojas y con ellas envolvió mi herida.  
-¿Por qué lo haces, Gotsumon? –pregunté todavía llorando.  
-Porque eres mi amigo, ¿o no? –dijo Gotsumon sin haber entendido lo que intentaba decirle.

Al escuchar eso, no pude contenerme y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Seguramente me dolió más a mí que a él por ser de roca.  
-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –le dije entre lágrimas. -¿Aún no lo captas?  
-Estaba siguiendo a Rakugamon y… -Gotsumon dejó de hablar al por fin haber captado lo que le quería decir entre líneas. –Un momento… tú… no puede ser… tú… Rakugamon…  
-Así es Gotsumon, así es… -grité llorando y dándome la vuelta para no ver la reacción de Gotsumon. –Yo… ¡Yo soy Rakugamon!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó Gotsumon cuestionando lo que había escuchado.  
-Mi madre… Torkaimon la tiene secuestrada… -dije a cada instante.  
-¿Desde cuándo…? –siguió preguntando Gotsumon.  
-Hace seis meses… -le dije… -Debo obedecer sus órdenes, o si no… o si no…

Me aparté como pude del lugar, intenté huir y alejarme de Gotsumon, pero éste me tomó de las ropas y no dejó que me fuera.  
-¡Déjame en paz! –le grité. -¡Ya descubriste quién es el traidor! ¡Vamos! ¿No dijiste que te encargarías de mí?  
-No lo haré. –dijo Gotsumon. –Tú eres mi amigo y no…  
-¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces de "amistad" y esas cosas? –grité. -¡Está claro que esas babosadas no existen en este mundo! ¡El mundo está lleno de fuertes y débiles! ¡Torkaimon es fuerte y yo soy débil…!

No pude terminar de hablar, un fuerte golpe de roca de parte de Gotsumon me interrumpió.  
-Tú no eres débil. –me dijo Gotsumon. –Eres fuerte, quisiste salvarnos a todos, te has plantado de cara a Onagimon…  
-¡Sólo fingía para no levantar sospechas! –le dije para intentar hacerme el duro, pero no pude contener mi rabia. – Yo… yo… ¡odio a Torkaimon!  
-¿Y por qué no lo vences? –preguntó de nuevo Gotsumon intentando acercarse a mí.  
-¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero? –le dije. -¿Por qué crees que quiero que vayamos a ese castillo? Si pudiera hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, ya lo habría hecho… Gotsumon… ya no quiero ser esclavo de Torkaimon… dime qué puedo hacer… Quiero salvar a mi madre… pero no quiero seguir siendo el malo…

Gotsumon me abrazó con delicadeza debido a las heridas que tenía, y me dijo:  
-No te preocupes, sé que no eres malo después de todo. Vayamos a vencer a Torkaimon.  
-Pero… ¿y mi mamá? –pregunté. -¿Y los otros niños? No puedo decirles que soy el enemigo en persona…  
-No le pasará nada, te lo prometo. –me dijo. –Y de lo demás, tampoco pienses en ello. No le diré a nadie de tu otra identidad.

No pude contener las lágrimas, y a punto de desmoronarme, le dije:  
-Gracias, Gotsumon… Yo… nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por mí… Ta lo agradezco, Si… quiero decir, Gotsumon…

Quise abrazar a Gotsumon, pero los gritos del resto de mis acompañantes nos alarmaron a ambos. Corrí todo lo que pude para llegar hacia el lugar, pero estaba algo cansado como para correr con todas mis fuerzas, así que nos tardamos bastante en llegar hacia ellos. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto. Los niños y los Digimon en una enorme celda de fuego, y allí, frente a ellos…  
-¡To…Torkaimon! –dije al verlo allí.

No pude prestar atención a los gritos de "Huye Daisuke" o "Ve a buscar ayuda", mis piernas no se movían. Quizás porque después de la confesión que le hice a Gotsumon, tenía más miedo que antes.  
-Qué bueno que te veo. –me dijo mi "jefe". –Es hora de llevar a estos niños a mi castillo.  
-Por supuesto, Torkaimon-sama. -dije tratando de mantenerme frío ante los demás. -En esa prisión está mi parte del trato.  
-¿Tra... trato? -gritó Rina sorprendida.  
-¿Qué clase de trato, Daisuke? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Tengo mis propios intereses. –contesté sin sentir remordimiento. –Sólo sirvo a Torkaimon-sama, y su plan de devolverle su reino del Digital World.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Daisuke? –preguntó Gotsumon muy aterrado.  
-¿Creías que iba a hacer todo un teatro de mi vida? –le pregunté. –Por supuesto que no, veo que los Niños Elegidos no son tan fuertes como lo indicaban las profecías.  
-¡Esto no fue lo que me dijiste, Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon muy molesto.  
-No soy tan ingenuo como todos ustedes. –comenté saboreando la victoria de mi jefe. –Veo que por ese motivo pude hacerles creer que estaba de su lado.  
-¡No voy a soportar esto! –gritó Gotsumon, a punto de atacarme.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunté desafiándole. -¿Vas a atacarme? ¿Se te olvidó que eras mi amigo?  
-¡No puedo ser amigo de un ser tan despreciable como tú! –gritó Gotsumon conteniendo su rabia. -¡Angry...!

Pero mi jefe fue más ágil que Gotsumon, y lo lanzó de un golpe muy cerca de la prisión que contenía al resto de los niños.  
-Muchas gracias, Torkaimon-sama. -dije al ver su gran fuerza en acción. –Ese montón de rocas lo único que hacía era interferir en mis planes.  
-¡Gotsumon-san! –gritó Gaomon.  
-¡Eres un maldito! –gritó Akio. -¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?  
-¡Daisuke! –gritó Hiroshi. -¿¡De verdad puedes ser tan frío como para entregarnos a tu jefe!?  
-¡Es hora de irnos, Rakugamon! –gritó mi jefe.  
-¿Dónde está Rakugamon? –preguntó Rina.  
-¿Quieren saber dónde está Rakugamon? é. -¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta cómo es que Rakugamon y Onagimon han seguido sus pasos hasta ahora? ¡Así es! ¡Yo soy Rakugamon!

Los niños y sus Digimon pusieron un gesto de total asombro y preocupación al escuchar mis palabras.  
-Eres un… -dijo Gotsumon confundido del golpe recibido.  
-¿Me retas, Gotsumon? –pregunté.

Tomé mi Digivice, y así, me convertí en el ser del que tanto hablaban. En ese sujeto Digimon que los estaba siguiendo desde un principio.  
-Vamos a ver si me retas de esta manera, costal de rocas. –dije burlándome de la situación de nuestras presas.  
-¡Angry Rock! –volvió a atacar Gotsumon con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo, para mi enorme espada, no fue nada difícil apartar sus rocas de mi camino.  
-Te dije que no podrías… -hablé de nuevo entrecruzando mis brazos.  
-Daisuke… -dijo Gotsumon a punto de desfallecer. –No dejes… que te manipulen… Debe haber alguna manera… de cumplir lo que deseas… y no así… Reacciona… Daisuke…

Gotsumon desfalleció, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Me dejaba intrigado la manera en que habló antes de desmayarse. ¿Podía ser… que a pesar de lo mal que me portaba con los Niños, pensara en que podría ayudarme? Era imposible… Si todos esos niños habían sido vencidos por mi jefe tan pronto, entonces eso significaba que por más "niños elegidos" que fueran, no podrían restablecer la paz y restaurar el equilibrio natural entre el mundo real y el Digital World.  
-Es hora de irnos, Torkaimon-sama. –contesté como punto final, recogiendo a los niños aun encerrados en su prisión, a Gotsumon, y transportándonos inmediatamente a la morada de mi jefe.

Ese lugar era de lo más aterrador. En ese lugar, a pesar de estar cerca de una zona con vegetación, parecía que a los pocos kilómetros antes de llegar, todo estuviera despoblado. Es decir, no había ni vegetación ni presencia de Digimon en la zona, como si solamente la mención del gran morador de la zona infundiera temor a todo el lugar.

Regresé a mi forma humana, y mirando a mis alrededores, dije:  
-Torkaimon-sama. Déjeme ir a los calabozos de la zona sur. Debo ir a visitar a alguien.  
-Está bien. –dijo mi jefe. –Onagimon se encargará de llevar a estos bribones a las mazmorras.  
-Vaya, vaya. –dijo Onagimon llegando de repente. –Veo que el humano conocido como Rakugamon ha cumplido su palabra a final de cuentas.  
-No sé a qué humanos habrás conocido. –dije. –Pero al menos de mi parte estarás seguro que cumplo mi parte del trato.  
-¡Ven aquí, maldito desgraciado! –gritó Hiroshi. -¿Nos encierras y ahora pretendes huir? ¿Pero qué es esto?  
-Esto… -dije volteando hacia Hiroshi. –Esto es la prueba de que esos "niños elegidos" de los que tanto hablaba la estúpida bola rosada de Piccolomon son sólo más que inventos y cuentos.

Me retiré dándoles la espalda, tanto corporalmente como simbólicamente a los que supuestamente eran mis amigos. Sin embargo, me detuve frente a Gotsumon, quien, aún dormido, se encontraba frente a mí.  
"_No dejes… que te manipulen…"_

No entendía esas palabras. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Es decir, había cumplido mi parte del trato, había capturado a los Niños Elegidos… Todo debería ir bien… O al menos eso creí por mucho tiempo. Me dirigí a la zona de los calabozos. La zona sur sólo estaba llena de los niños que Torkaimon-sama elegía para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero encontrándome a mí, los liberó a todos. La única persona que habitaba esa zona, a pesar de estar inconsciente todo el tiempo, era…  
-Mamá… -dije al entrar a su celda y verla allí, inmóvil.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, escurriéndose hasta caer en el suelo.  
-¡No importa lo que he hecho! –grité. -¡Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…! ¡Pero… pero…! ¡Papá! ¡Ayano-chan! ¡Todos esperamos verte de vuelta en casa! ¿¡Acaso está mal defender a las personas a las que quiero!?

No recibí contestación, no esperaba tenerla. Me sentía solo en ese mundo, tratando de juntarme con la peor calaña de la zona, tan sólo para evitar un desastre mayor. Y mi madre, en esa prisión parecía un ser inanimado. Pude recordar lo que le decía a Ayano-chan cada vez que la veía llorar...

_-¿Por qué lloras, Ayano-chan? -pregunté al verla llorar en su habitación, acostada en la cama.  
-¿Cuándo...? -gritaba mi hermana con la cara mojada de lágrimas. -¿Cuándo volverá mamá...? Papá dice que pronto... ¡pero aún no llega...!_

Me senté en su cama, y tomándola de la mano, le dije:  
-Estoy seguro que pronto vendrá.  
-Lo mismo dice papá... -dijo tratando de serenarse.  
-Eso lo sé. -contesté. -Pero... sé que alguien está tratando de buscarla, de dejarla libre de donde la tengan, y de que pueda volver a casa sana y salva.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó.  
-Sólo es un presentimiento. -dije mirando hacia el techo. -Pero te aseguro, que más pronto de lo que te imaginas, mamá volverá con nosotros.

Quería decirle a mi hermana: "Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla". "Sé dónde está, en cualquier instante me la entregarán y podremos ser felices". Cuántas ganas tenía de gritar y confesarle quién era en realidad... Pero sabía que nadie iba a creerme... Mi jefe sabía bien que nadie me creería que mamá estaba en un mundo creado por las redes de computadoras... nadie... Sí, estaba solo... Y los llamados "niños elegidos"... siendo vencidos tan fácilmente... Sabía que eso solo eran leyendas que no tenían nada de verdad... Pero solo los ingenuos creen en esas mentiras.

Me sequé las lágrimas y salí de la habitación, para intentar dialogar con mis subordinados. Al fin y al cabo, era comandante.  
-¿Cómo ha estado la prisionera, Bakemon?  
-Bieeen… -dijo el Bakemon arrastrando su voz, a la vez que flotando frente a mí.  
-Espero que sea así. –contesté. –Ella es la única prisionera a la que se le pueden dar todos los privilegios.

Así, salí de los calabozos, y me dirigí a la zona norte. Quizás allí estarían "no-esperándome" mis viejos "amigos". Y al entrar, pudieron notar que era yo. Los niños y sus Digimon, todos esposados para evitar que escaparan.  
-¿Cuándo nos traerán comida? –preguntó Akio.  
-En cualquier instante un Bakemon los alimentará. –dije. –Pero si yo fuera ustedes, no me preocuparía por comer a estas alturas del juego.  
-¿No piensas liberarnos? –preguntó Rina.  
-¡Claro que no! –dije. -¡Me ha costado mucho trabajo tratar de debilitarlos! ¿¡Y creen que voy a dejar libres a mis enemigos!? ¡Claro que no!  
-No puedo creer que todavía hables así, Daisuke. –dijo Hiroshi a punto de llorar. -¿No piensas en tu familia? ¿Qué pensarían ellos de ti?

Miré fijamente a Hiroshi después de esa excusa, e inmediatamente le di la espalda.  
-Lo estoy haciendo por ellos… -murmuré saliendo de los calabozos.  
-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Mizuki.  
-Que un Bakemon vendrá a traerles comida. –contesté creyendo que no habían escuchado lo que dije. –No intenten escapar o podría irles peor.  
-¿Y qué cosa peor podría pasar? –preguntó Piyomon.  
-No saben lo poderoso que puede ser mi jefe. –contesté sin mirarles.

Al salir de los calabozos para ir a la morada de mi jefe, la duda comenzó a carcomer mis sentimientos. Me estaba portando tan indiferente con aquellos que depositaron su confianza en mí. Pero… Gotsumon estaba con ellos, había escuchado mi confesión, él era el único que me comprendía, a pesar de las circunstancias. ¿Podría darle la espalda después de que intentó darme la mano? Sin embargo, ya le había dado la espalda. Me había burlado de él, de su situación, de haber perdido una batalla contra mi jefe… Seguramente jamás me perdonaría por mis actos… ¿Pero qué podía hacer…? La vida de mi familia dependía de mi "eterna lealtad" a cierto Digimon.  
-¿Podría liberarlos? –me dije a mí mismo.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo que "los liberaría"? Se supone que era el botín que debía entregarle a Torkaimon-sama, no podía sacarlos como si nada… La vida de mi madre estaba en juego, y lo que menos debía hacer era hacer enojar a tan semejante Digimon.  
-Podría liberarlos después de que mi madre regrese al mundo real…

Sí, eso iba a hacer… Aunque tuviera que enfrentar la última de las consecuencias… Debía ser rápido y actuar inmediatamente, en cuanto mi jefe liberara a mi madre… Ya era hora de que lo hiciera, había luchado hasta el cansancio para que este momento llegara, y ya era hora de que cumpliera con su parte del trato, pero… antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a su recinto, no pude creer lo que comencé a escuchar. Torkaimon y mi subordinado Onagimon, hablando en esa habitación, de algo que me dejó desconcertado.  
-Esto me está preocupando, Torkaimon-sama. –escuché hablar así a Onagimon. –Le está dando a ese niño humano muchas facilidades… Se saldrá de control si no mantiene a raya a ese niño…  
-¿De qué hablas, Onagimon? –preguntó mi jefe.  
-¡Hablo del trato que hizo con ese niño Yanami! –contestó el Digimon del martillo. -¿Piensa cumplir con su promesa de liberar a la prisionera?  
-¿Hablas de Misuzu? –preguntó mi jefe. -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese niño será muy hijo de Kaito, pero de inteligencia no tiene absolutamente nada! ¡Es más, en cuanto llegue, deberías ir a encerrarlo con los demás niños elegidos! ¡Ese niño es un elegido al igual que los demás! ¡Tan sólo debes aparentar que es tu jefe! ¡En cuanto lo tengas frente, tan sólo hazle ver que su lugar en este castillo no es más que una simple basura!

Quedé helado al escuchar esas palabras… Era imposible… ¿tan sólo era una trampa? ¿Yo? ¿Un niño elegido? ¿Cómo era posible? Hablaba con el nombre de mis padres como si los conociera de hace mucho… Esto no estaba pintando para nada bien.

Salí corriendo hacia los calabozos, justo en la zona donde estaban el resto de los niños. Desesperadamente tomé las llaves y, probando una por una, traté de abrir la celda que los mantenía presos.  
-¡Rápido! –grité asustado. -¡Pónganse de pie!  
-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Daisuke!? –gritó furiosa Rina.  
-¡Sacarlos de aquí! –dije. -¡Este lugar es peligroso!  
-¿Y crees que vamos a caer en tus palabras? –preguntó Hiroshi.  
-¡No pienso discutir nada ahora mismo! –grité. -¡Sólo sé que debo sacarlos de aquí ahora! ¡Torkaimon no puede seguir así!  
-¿Cómo que "así"? -preguntó Akio.  
-¡Ese maldito me engañó! -grité desesperado tratando de buscar la llave que abría la celda.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, niño Yanami? –logré escuchar una voz.  
-Pienso sacar a los niños elegidos de esta prisión, maldito Onagimon. –grité.  
-¿Piensas desobedecer a Torkaimon-sama? –preguntó con una total inocencia fingida. –Recuerda que él va a liberar a esa persona tan importante para ti en cualquier instante.  
-¡Deja de fingir, maldito Onagimon! –volteé y comencé a gritar. -¡Los acabo de escuchar! ¡Él no piensa cumplir su promesa! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Conoces a mis padres? ¿Qué te han hecho?  
-Ser los más grandes mentirosos de todo el Digital World... -contestó Onagimon. –Tu padre encerró a Rakugamon en esa prisión, y venció a nuestro jefe. No podemos dejar que el hijo de Kaito sea quien vuelva a vencernos.

Inmediatamente, éste me tomó del cuello y me pegó contra la pared.  
-Y ya que descubriste la verdad... -siguió diciendo. -supongo que ahora mismo te quito el cargo como comandante de las tropas armadas.  
-¡No pienso volver a ser comandante! –grité tratando de forcejear. -¡Yo sólo cumplía un trato! ¡Cumplí mi parte! ¡Es hora que Torkaimon cumpla la suya! ¿¡Cómo voy… a permitir que ese maldito no cumpla su promesa de liberar a mi madre!?  
-Porque nosotros somos malos… -contestó Onagimon. –No somos como ustedes los humanos, que pueden ser engañados tan fácilmente…

Onagimon abrió la celda donde estaban los demás, me lanzó con tal fuerza que dejé caer las llaves a las afueras de la celda, y cerrando la puerta, dijo:  
-Por cierto, olvídate de que Torkaimon-sama cumpla el trato.  
-¡Sácame de aquí, Onagimon! –grité una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, mis gritos no sirvieron de nada. Estaba encerrado en una de tantas prisiones que con solo tocar las rejas, uno se debilitaba. Mis gritos de rabia e ira, de pronto fueron turnándose a gritos de tristeza y desesperación.  
-¡No le hagan daño! –grité suplicando. -¡Por favor!

Pero Onagimon no hizo caso. Bueno... sí lo hizo, sólo para decir:  
-¡Cállate, sucio niño elegido!

Y así, con esa frase en mi mente, se fue de los calabozos. Al voltear a mi alrededor, tan sólo pude notar la atónita mirada de mis compañeros de celda y sus respectivos Digimon. Gotsumon era el único que se encontraba todavía inconsciente.  
-Daisuke... -dijo Rina.  
-¿Qué quieres? -grité.  
-¡No tienes por qué gritarle así a Rina! -contestó Piyomon.  
-¿Y qué más pueden decir ahora? -contesté desafiante- ¿¡Que me lo merecía!? ¿Que qué bueno que estoy encerrado como todos los demás? ¡Vamos! ¡Búrlense de mí! ¡Búrlense del gran idiota... Daisuke Yanami...!

Pero ya no pude hablar más, pues era cuestión de minutos en que intentaran hacerle daño a mi madre. El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad... no pude más, rompí en llanto... No pude pensar en ese instante, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el instante en que Gotsumon despertó de su desmayo, y al mirarme, lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo, y sentarse junto a mí...

_Continuará..._


	31. Proyecto

_Este es el segundo capítulo por el primer aniversario del fanfic. Recuerdo que había prometido tener dos "What if" y un capítulo normal, pero no creo poder sacar otro "What if" para esta fecha, así que decidí tener dos capítulos normales._

¿Cómo era el fanfic original padre de esta historia? Pues puedo decir que era un guión teatral mal llevado, sin comentar la situación donde se desarrollaba y totalmente inexpresivo. La madre de Daisuke no iba a ser secuestrada, y el enemigo principal podría controlar a Daisuke desde el mundo humano, así eliminaría a los elegidos más fácilmente.

En este capítulo, volviendo a la historia original, revelaré algunas cosas sobre el verdadero poder del niño Yanami. Algo que ni él mismo pensaba que podría ser. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo y seguiré escribiendo, pues esta historia aún no acaba.  
**  
31. "Proyecto"**

-¡Nooooo! -pude escuchar a Elecmon gritar.

No recuerdo siquiera lo que hice, lo único que recuerdo es que de pronto me vi frente al Nanimon que intentaba atacar al indefenso Digimon, y una espada frente a mí y a mi enemigo, bloqueando el ataque de este último.  
-¡Ex-comandante! -gritó con una lentitud el otro Nanimon completamente ebrio. -¡Veo *hic* que se quiere unir a nuestra fiesta *hic*!  
-¡Este Elecmon es nuestro! -preguntó el que se encontraba frente a mí.

Elecmon, asustado, apenas balbuceaba sonidos incomprensibles para mí. Sabía que estaba asustado, y más cuando me di cuenta que impulsivamente me había transformado en mi contraparte Digimon. Intenté calmarlo tratando de no moverme con brusquedad, pero sabía bien que mi aspecto en esa forma intimidaba a todo el que me mirara.

El Nanimon que se encontraba frente a mí apartó con facilidad mi espada, dándose cuenta del motivo por el que me encontraba enfrentándolos. Reacción que aproveché con facilidad para atacar al Nanimon ebrio. Éste no pudo siquiera moverse para esquivar el tajo que le hice, haciéndolo desaparecer junto con su botella de sake.  
-¡Aaaaahhhh! -gritó Elecmon llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tratando de enrollarse en el suelo.  
-¿Pero qué hace, comandante Rakugamon? -gritó el enemigo que quedaba. -¡No debe eliminar a uno de los nuestros!  
-No sé qué es lo que pretenden matando a unos Digimon indefensos. -contesté poniéndome de espaldas a Elecmon.  
-Todos los que estén fuera del toque de queda deben ser... -gritó el "anciano".  
-¡Me da igual! -grité.

Nanimon intentó lanzar un puñetazo contra mí, pero fui ágil y me levanté del suelo, provocando que mi enemigo se atorara con su puño entre los escombros. Acto que aproveché para tomar mi espada y eliminarlo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con su "amigo". Al terminar, me apoyé sobre mi espada y dije:  
-Eran unos debiluchos...

Al prestar atención a mi alrededor, pude notar cómo Elecmon estaba tan asustado que no podía ni moverse. Decidí regresar a mi forma humana para que no sintiera temor, pero provoqué lo contrario, pues intentó salir corriendo, pero lo detuve agarrando uno de sus brazos.  
-¡Por favor! -gritaba aterrorizado mientras forcejeaba para intentar escapar. -¡No me haga nada! ¡No volveré a estar fuera de un edificio cuando suene la alarma! ¡Pero por favor, no me mate!

Como pude, me acomodé de tal manera que Elecmon pudiera verme, y sonriéndole, poniendo mi otra mano sobre él, le dije:  
-Tranquilo... Esos Nanimon no atacarán, pero es mejor que entremos al hospital antes de que alguno de sus amigos intente hacer algo nuevamente.

El Digimon de mi padre salió del edificio, aún con mi hermana en la espalda, gritando.  
-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre pelear contra dos enemigos así!? -gritó. -¡No podemos desperdiciar nuestras energías ahora mismo! ¿¡Y si alguno de los aliados de ese maligno sabe que estamos aquí!?  
-Ellos ya lo saben. -contesté. -Lo saben desde el momento en que Wizarmon huyó después de intentarnos atacar.

Los tres, o bueno... cuatro, entramos de nuevo al hospital. Pero todos los pacientes miraban atónitos lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.  
-Al parecer aún no olvidan quién era ese ex-comandante... -dije bajando la mirada.  
-Por eso te dije que era mejor que no pelearas. -contestó el Vigilante. -Sólo llamaremos más la atención y pensarán que estamos formando parte de esta revuelta.

Después de encontrar una máquina expendedora dentro del edificio, V-mon nos invitó a todos una lata de jugo. Quizás eso ayudaría a nuestro "nuevo" acompañante a pasar el trago amargo que suponía perder a un amigo.  
-Toma. -dije entregándole la lata.  
-No quiero. -contestó asustado a la vez que enojado.  
-¿Puedo intentarlo? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-De acuerdo. -dije. -Pero no sé si puedas lograr algo más de lo que intenté.

Gotsumon le entregó con toda naturalidad la lata de jugo, pero ante la negativa de Elecmon de recibir algo de nuestra parte, le dijo:  
-No será suficiente, pero podría ayudar a calmarte de todo esto.

Elecmon aceptó finalmente la bebida, y tomándola poco a poco, comenzó a llorar.  
-Lamento lo que pasó con tu amigo. -dije. -Debí haber actuado antes...  
-Hipócrita. -dijo Elecmon en voz baja.  
-¿Puedo saber a quién le llamas "hipócrita"? -pregunté, creyendo saber a quién le decía eso.  
-¡A usted, maldito esbirro de Torkaimon! -gritó finalmente. -¡Todos en Light City sabemos lo que ha hecho en Folder! ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Por qué decidió "ayudarme"?

Tragando saliva, e intentando contener mi rabia, dije:  
-Reparar el daño que hice. Vengarme de aquél que nos hizo tanto daño a mí y a las personas que quiero, de aquél al que alguna vez obedecí por temor... No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando lo que pasaba...  
-Lo que quiere decir el hermano de ojou-san es que queremos vencer a ese maligno. -contestó el Digimon azul.  
-¿Podrías decirnos por qué esos Nanimon los atacaron? -preguntó finalmente el Vigilante.

Elecmon, un poco avergonzado, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y dijo:  
-¿Escucharon esa alarma estruendosa?  
-Sí, todos la escuchamos. -contesté.  
-Esa alarma indica el toque de queda en Light City. -Una vez que suena, todos los Digimon debemos buscar refugio en donde sea, o si no... los soldados de esos comandantes nos matarán.  
-Eso es feo. -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¡No podemos hacerles frente! -dijo el Digimon a punto de llorar. -¡Tenemos qué escondernos hasta el amanecer cuando por fin podemos salir con libertad! ¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita reunión de comandantes! ¡Light City está sitiada! ¡Nadie puede entrar ni salir de aquí! ¡Estamos encerrados!  
-Por eso... por eso el Guardromon nos miró extraño cuando dijimos que habíamos llegado aquí... -dije.  
-Me pregunto si los demás estarán escondidos. -dijo el Vigilante.  
-Eso espero. -comenté.

En eso, inmediatamente mi Digivice comenzó a sonar, así que lo tomé entre mis manos.  
-Es Hiroshi. -dije mirando al resto del grupo. -¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.  
-¿Pudieron llegar al hospital? -preguntó nuestro amigo desde la pantalla del dispositivo.

Revisando a detalle lo que sucedía, noté que estaban dentro de un establecimiento, pero parecía más que un lugar tranquilo, todo un caos.  
-Sí. -dije. -¿En dónde se encuentran?  
-En un supermercado. -contestó. -Han sellado las puertas para que nadie salga. Akio quiere que Gaogamon rompa los vidrios, pero no estoy convencido de que deba hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué está pasando esto?  
-¿Escuchaste esa sirena? -pregunté.  
-Sí. -contestó el otro susodicho. -Pensé que me iba a quedar sordo.  
-Bien. -contesté. -Resulta que al final los tres comandantes de Torkaimon están reunidos aquí. Han puesto esa sirena para que nadie salga de los edificios, bajo pena de ser eliminados.  
-¿¡E... eliminados!? -gritó Hiroshi.  
-¡Pero no se preocupen! -dije. -Si están dentro del supermercado no les harán nada. Nadie puede salir a las calles hasta el amanecer, así que me temo que nos podremos ver hasta que amanezca.  
-¡Bien! -dijo. -Será hasta mañana cuando nos reunamos todos.

Guardé mi dispositivo dando por terminada la conversación.  
-Es inútil. -contestó Elecmon.  
-¿Qué es inútil? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Nadie ha podido hacerle frente a tantos armados. -siguió hablando. -Greymon... Kentarumon... Monzaemon... todos ellos fueron eliminados con facilidad...  
-Y de los Vigilantes ni sus luces. -contestó el Digimon de mi padre.  
-Ellos fueron los primeros en ser eliminados. -dijo. -Sólo enviaron a una tropa, y todos fueron exterminados.

Me levanté de mi asiento y le dije:  
-No puedo devolverle la vida a tu amigo. Pero estoy seguro que mis amigos y yo podremos devolverle la paz a esta ciudad. ¿Verdad, Gotsumon?  
-Yo... -dijo Gotsumon todavía desconfiado.  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó Elecmon a punto de llorar de nuevo.  
-Así es. -volví a hablar. -Ese es el principal motivo por el que llegamos al Digital World.  
-¡Ojou-san está ardiendo en fiebre! -gritó V-mon asustado interrumpiendo esa promesa que estaba haciéndole a Elecmon.  
-¡Maldita sea! -refunfuñé. -¡Y aún no nos atienden!

De pronto, un Agumon con bata de médico salió de una de las salas, y acercándose a nosotros, nos dijo:  
-Pueden pasar. Les atenderé en unos segundos *gya*.

Gargadomon entró primero a la sala y dejó a mi hermana acostada sobre una cama.  
-Ojou-san... -decía preocupado el Digimon azul mientras le tomaba la mano a mi hermana.  
-Tranquilo, V-mon. -contesté tratando de sonreír. -Ayano-chan estará bien...  
-Ummm... -musitó el Vigilante. -Esos tubos los he visto antes...

Al mirar hacia donde señalaba el Digimon de mi padre, pude notar que yo igual recordaba esos tubos...  
-¿Podrían ser...? -pregunté algo asustado mirando al Vigilante.  
-¿Qué le sucede a la paciente *gya*? -preguntó el Agumon con bata.  
-No sabemos. -explicó el Vigilante. -Sólo sabemos que de pronto comenzó a presentar fiebre y cansancio.  
-Bien *gya* -dijo. -Déjenla en esa cama y salgan de la sala.  
-No lo haremos. -dije rotundamente desafiándolo. -Por el bien de ella, prefiero estar a su lado mientras la revisa.

De pronto, sentí como la fuerza de una vara golpeaba contra mi cabeza.  
-Estos son secretos de un Doctor *gya* -dijo molesto. -No puedo permitir que años de investigación sean vistos por un humano y unos Digimon ajenos al asunto *gya*.  
-No nos iremos de aquí sin que antes nos explique qué son esos tubos. -contestó Gotsumon.  
-Nosotros no nos regimos de las leyendas *gya* -contestó el doctor. -Pero me llama la atención una en especial... "Proyecto"...  
-¿"Proyecto"? -pregunté.  
-Como dije antes, no lo entenderían *gya*. -siguió hablando el dinosaurio amarillo con bata. -Antes debería resolver el misterio de a dónde fueron a dar treinta tubos con la misma forma...

Al decir eso, el Digimon de mi padre y yo nos miramos fijamente. ¿Podría ser que mi antiguo jefe era tan erudito como este Agumon con bata? A lo mejor le había robado al Doctor tantos tubos para realizar sus experimentos, pero...  
-¿Ustedes saben algo acerca de eso *gya*? -preguntó el Doctor mirándonos a ambos.  
-No, nada... -dije apresurado para que no supiera que quizás conocíamos el paradero de dicho material de investigación.  
-Está bien *gya*. -siguió hablando. -Dejaré que se queden aquí con la condición de que no toquen nada *gya*.  
-Gya, gya, gya. -dijo Gotsumon. -¿Hay otra cosa mejor que pueda decir aparte de eso?  
-¡Respeta a alguien que ha estudiado un doctorado *gya*! -gritó el Agumon golpeando a mi amigo de roca con su vara.  
-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que el doctor haga su trabajo. -contestó el Digimon de mi padre.  
-Tiene razón. -dije.

El Doctor Agumon comenzó a pasar una serie de maquinaria extraña sobre Ayano-chan, y después de unos minutos, al final dio su diagnóstico.  
-Lo que le pasa a la paciente no es muy grave *gya*. Sólo necesita un descanso de mínimo un día y estará como nueva *gya*.  
-¿Y qué tiene? -pregunté preocupado.  
-¿Conocen sobre el Digisoul *gya*? -preguntó.  
-No tengo idea... -dije.  
-El Digisoul es la fuerza que proviene dentro del alma del humano. -contestó el Digimon de mi padre. -Los Digimon no lo poseemos pero podemos ser influenciados por éste.  
-Así es, señor Digimon *gya*. -contestó el doctor. -Pero también hay otro detalle. El Digisoul en el humano es fácilmente corrompible *gya*. Cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la pureza de los corazones de los humanos puede traer consecuencias catastróficas tanto al Digital World como al humano en sí *gya*.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Ayano-chan? -pregunté.  
-La niña humana tiene el Digisoul demasiado contaminado por el estrés. -dijo el doctor.  
-¿Contaminado? -preguntó V-mon.  
-Entiendo... -contesté.

Para mí, el estar activo de esa forma ya era como el pan de cada día, huyendo de las leyes del bien y haciendo el mal como me viniera la gana, y los demás podían resistir eso por lo que veía, pero Ayano-chan era la más pequeña del grupo... ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar tanta persecución y peleas? Por esa razón me oponía a que viniera al Digital World a pelear junto con nosotros, por eso le insistí que no viniera... No me importaba que tuviera a un Digimon dragón de su lado, esto no era para ella...  
-Onii-chan... -dijo despertando de su sueño.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -dije acercándome a ella. -Nos iremos ahora mismo a casa...  
-¿Qué? -se sorprendió el Vigilante.  
-No... -dijo mi hermana. -No quiero regresar a casa...  
-¡Pero nos iremos! -seguí contradiciéndola. -¡Todo esto es por haberte traído hasta aquí!  
-Onii-chan... -comenzó mi hermana a apretarme la mano comenzando a llorar. -Todos dicen que no puedo hacer nada... mamá y papá siempre hacen todo por mí... también cuando me meto en problemas das la cara por mí, onii-chan... No me dejan hacer nada por mí misma... No entiendo lo que pasa, o por qué tenemos que estar aquí... Pero si no puedo hacer nada por los demás, yo, yo...  
-Ayano-chan... -dije resignado.

Me podía sentir identificado con ella. Es decir... todavía mantenía fresca la preocupación de mi madre cuando le dije que quería venir a este mundo sin importar las consecuencias. Pero no sabía cómo ser congruente con lo que trataba de decir mi hermana...  
-Tu hermana tiene razón, Daisuke. -contestó el Vigilante. -No lo digo porque sea una obligación estar en este mundo. A final de cuentas ya no hay marcha atrás.  
-Olvidaba que no podemos regresar a casa. -contesté bajando la mirada. -Pero... no quiero que vuelvas a darme esta clase de sustos...  
-Será mejor que dejen descansar a la paciente *gya*. -contestó el Doctor. -Tengo aquí el suficiente desarrollo para que su Digisoul logre descontaminarse del todo.  
-Entendido. -contestó V-mon. -Pero quisiera permanecer con ojou-san si no le...  
-Agumon Hakase-sama. -contestó un Guardromon entrando a la sala de pacientes.

Sin embargo, de pronto se callaron todos, y Guardromon me miró fijamente, luego se dirigió al que suponemos era su mentor, y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja a tal grado que ninguno de los presentes logró captar la conversación. De pronto, el Agumon con bata se acercó a mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente.  
-¿Es cierto lo que comenta mi ayudante *gya*?  
-¿Qué cosa? -pregunté.  
-Que puedes transformarte en un Digimon a voluntad *gya*.  
-Bueno, yo... podría decirse que así es... -contesté un poco avergonzado.  
-Ya veo *gya*. -dijo. De pronto, su gesto de asombro fue cambiando poco a poco, y le dijo a su Guardromon. -Enciérralo en uno de esos tubos *gya*.  
-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué rayos...? -Fue mi reacción cuando Guardromon me inmovilizó y me arrastró hacia uno de los tubos.  
-¿Qué le hacen a Daisuke? -preguntó preocupado Gotsumon.  
-No permitiré que... -contestó el Digimon de mi padre intentando sacar sus armas.

Pero Agumon Hakase se interpuso entre Guardromon y ellos, y dijo:  
-No entenderían lo que estoy haciendo *gya*. Tengo mis sospechas de que este chico podría ser la clave de mi investigación.  
-¿Investigación? -pregunt mientras me encerraban. -¿¡Qué clase de investigación!? ¡No soy un conejillo de indias!

Al Guardromon cerrar la prisión donde me confinaron, cayó una especie de casco que se colocó sobre mi cabeza. El Agumon con bata se dirigió a una computadora y oprimiendo unos botones, se encendió un monitor con una serie de datos.  
-Interesante *gya*. -contestó el Agumon con bata mirando a su computadora.  
-¿Qué es interesante? -seguí gritando pidiendo que me dejaran salir.

Inmediatamente el casco se levantó de su lugar y el tubo se abrió finalmente. Intenté golpear al maldito Agumon, pero sin siquiera voltear hacia mí, me golpeó con su vara.  
-¿¡Qué estás...!? -pregunté desafiante mientras mantenía su vara sobre mi cabeza.  
-Silencio, "Proyecto" *gya*. -dijo el Agumon.  
-¿"Proyecto"? -pregunté.  
-¿De qué habla, Doctor? -preguntó el Vigilante.  
-Si mis expediciones a las afueras de Light City han rendido frutos... -comentó el Doctor. -Entonces creo que estoy frente a lo que los murales en las cuevas se refieren a "Proyecto" *gya*.  
-¿Y qué significa "Proyecto"? -pregunté todavía con la vara del Agumon sobre mi cabeza.  
-¿Cómo les explicaré sobre el tema a estos sujetos *gya*? -susurró después de tomar aire.

Agumon Hakase recogió su vara, la acomodó y se sentó frente a su enorme computadora. Moviendo su ratón de un lado a otro, abrió unas diapositivas, y a modo explicativo, comenzó a narrar:  
-Estos son los murales que descubrí en mi última expedición a las cuevas fuera de Light City *gya*.  
-No entiendo lo que dice... -contestó Gotsumon.

Increíblemente, a pesar de que estaba escrito en el idioma de los Digital Monsters, ni Gotsumon, V-mon, el Digimon de mi padre, o inclusive yo, pudimos leer lo que mostraban esos murales.  
-Es comprensible *gya*. -contestó el Doctor. -Mi hipótesis es que el idioma escrito en los murales es el idioma madre de todos los lenguajes de programación existentes *gya* Mi teoría es que es apenas un nivel más alto que el lenguaje binario *gya*. Pero ese no es el asunto *gya*.  
-¿Y qué dicen esos textos? -preguntó interesado el Digimon azul.  
-Cuentan que Yggdrasil encargó a un grupo de niños humanos el cuidado del Digital World *gya*.  
-Pero... eso no es nada interesante. -espeté. -Es decir, mi padre y sus amigos también vinieron a este mundo cuando eran niños...  
-¡Aún no termino de hablar *gya*! -gritó Agumon golpeándome de nuevo con la vara. -Como decía *gya*, han venido grupos de Niños Elegidos cada determinado tiempo a este mundo, pero ninguno de ellos cuadra con la descripción de "Proyecto" o de "Designio" *gya*.  
-¿Y qué o quiénes son "Proyecto" y "Designio"? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-"Designio" es un niño elegido que puede purificar a los Digimon contaminados por la oscuridad sin la necesidad de algún dispositivo sagrado *gya*. Y "Proyecto" es un niño elegido que a simple vista puede parecer común y corriente *gya*. Sin embargo, su verdadero poder reside en que puede fusionarse con un Digimon *gya*.

Al escuchar esa declaración, me quedé helado.  
-¿Y puedo saber por qué le llaman "Proyecto"? -pregunté.  
-Según los muros, se le llama "Proyecto" porque Yggdrasil decidió hacer un proyecto de híbrido entre humanos y Digimon *gya*. En cuando ese niño elegido posara un pie sobre el Digital World, Yggdrasil le encargaría la misión de ser precursor en ese "proyecto" *gya*.  
-¿Y todos esos tubos... para qué son? -pregunté por última vez.  
-Son para investigar a "Proyecto" *gya*. -contestó. -Gracias a él puedo analizar el Digisoul de los humanos con facilidad. Son una versión mejorada e indolora de los primeros tubos que desarrollé *gya*. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber a dónde fueron a parar alrededor de treinta de esos tubos de investigación, los primeros que desarrollé *gya*. Pero no importa... según estos análisis, tu Digisoul y los datos del Digimon al cual te puedes transformar, están perfectamente equilibrados, a tal grado que no se mezclan *gya*.  
-¿Y eso es bueno? -pregunté viendo tantas coincidencias entre lo que pasaba y lo que relataba el Doctor.  
-Es excelente *gya*. Si se llegaran a mezclar esos datos, ese híbrido sería una completa corrupción de datos que desencadenaría en una aberración del Digital World. "Proyecto" tiene la habilidad natural de separar esos datos y manipularlos a su voluntad *gya*.  
-Entiendo... -dijo Gotsumon bajando la mirada.  
-Sin embargo, no me cuadra que un Digimon virus y un humano puedan fusionarse a tal grado *gya*.  
-¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? -preguntó el Vigilante.  
-En que por lo general, los Digimon elegidos para la misión de "Proyecto" no son de tipo Virus *gya*.  
-Entonces... -murmuré por lo bajo.  
-¿Entonces qué *gya*? -preguntó Agumon.  
-¡No, nada! -dije apresurado.  
-Bueno, espero que la explicación sobre mi investigación les haya interesado *gya*. -culminó Agumon Hakase. -Niño... si de verdad eres "Proyecto", espero que logres restaurar la paz que los malignos le han robado a Light City y al Digital World *gya*.

V-mon decidió quedarse en la sala acompañando a mi hermana quien se había quedado dormida. Mientras, Gotsumon, el Vigilante y yo, salimos de la sala buscando algún lugar dentro del hospital dónde descansar. Elecmon notó mi cara de preocupación ante tales revelaciones del doctor.  
-¿Pasó algo con la niña? -preguntó. -Trae una cara de preocupación, señor...  
-No... no es eso... -dije sin siquiera mirarlo de frente. -Ella está bien... sólo necesita descansar y en unos días podremos partir de la ciudad.  
-¿Entonces qué tiene? -preguntó de nuevo.  
-Sólo... pensaba en varias cosas... -dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Podría ser... que mi antiguo jefe hubiera conocido sobre la leyenda de "Proyecto"? ¿Podría ser que en realidad el secuestro de tantos niños fuera para buscar a "Proyecto"? Era demasiada coincidencia que ese maldito me hubiera mantenido como parte de su armada a pesar de que sabía que era hijo del que lo había traicionado hacía mucho tiempo... Quizás no quería que me enterara de la existencia de este elegido, para que no se me ocurriera detenerlo por mis propios medios...

_Continuará..._


	32. Terror en Light City Parte 2

_Y aquí va el tercer capítulo de los que prometí para este domingo. Antes que nada, debo agradecer a Dairicrion de los foros de Pirateking por darme muchas de las ideas para continuar el fic. Sin su ayuda, creo que estaría perdido ahora mismo. Mencionaré que él ha sido quien propuso el Digimon compañero de Ayano, y si siguen a detalle mis capítulos, supongo que tendrán una idea de quién podría ser en realidad ese Roy… digo, Digimon azul, jejeje… También me dio una idea para crear un personaje, aunque lamentablemente no he podido desarrollarlo a mi gusto, pronto se dará ese salto para tener tanta importancia como los demás._

_Otro a quien debo agradecer es al usuario Long_Jhon_Silver del mismo foro, pues prácticamente me obligó a escribir otra historia hace algunos años… y me gustó, jejejeje… Desde ahí le tomé gusto a este pasatiempo y he refinado varias de las técnicas basura que tenía hace varios años. Prácticamente le deben a él el que yo esté escribiendo fanfics._

_Y por supuesto, no podría olvidar a los pocos lectores que tengo. Finalmente de eso se trata, que lo que me guste escribir sea del agrado de muchos. Ya saben que mi correo electrónico y los comentarios dentro de cada capítulo es para eso: Para una fuente de retroalimentación, aprender de las sugerencias de los demás y tratar de mejorar._

_En este capítulo pondré algo más sobre los niños "Proyecto" y "Designio", pero creo que algo más puede pasar... Espero les guste, aunque sea corto. Como un adelanto del gran final, sólo diré que Daisuke obtendrá una gran recompensa después de tanta lucha, creo que a final de cuentas se lo merece._

**32.- Terror en Light City - Parte 2  
**  
-"Proyecto...". -repetía constantemente. -¿De qué se trata todo esto de "Proyecto"?  
-No deberías repetirte algo que ni siquiera ese doctor entiende. -contestó el Vigilante intentando calmarme.

Gargadomon, Gotsumon, Elecmon y yo subimos al segundo piso del hospital tratando de buscar algún panorámico nocturno de la ciudad que tratara de calmarnos. Pero todo era en vano: se escuchaban explosiones por doquier, los pocos Digimon que salían a las calles gritar y de pronto su voz desaparecer, y sus datos dispersarse todo el tiempo. Era como una danza de datos volar, señal inequívoca de la destrucción de la estructura de los Digital Monsters.

-Pero... es que todo encaja... -dije mientras trataba de no mirar hacia la ventana. -El por qué mi jefe me ocultó la verdad de que yo también era un elegido como los demás... El por qué me ascendió a comandante incluso cuando sabía que mi padre lo había traicionado... Todo el material de experimentación que tenía en su recinto... el secuestro de tantos niños... ¿De verdad Torkaimon tendría tanto miedo de "Proyecto" como para buscarlo incansablemente?  
-Puede que Yggdrasil sea el único que pueda responder tu pregunta. -contestó el Vigilante. -Al fin y al cabo, según ese Agumon, "Proyecto" es su plan.  
-¿Conocen a Yggdrasil-sama? -preguntó el Digimon eléctrico.  
-Yo no... -contesté.  
-Una vez me pidió conocernos, -contestó el Vigilante. -y habló con nosotros, pero nunca se presentó, a pesar de que estábamos en su morada.  
-Deben ser muy importantes para reunirse con un dios. -dijo.  
-Pues... importantes no creo... -dije rascándome la cabeza.  
-¿Ustedes creen que Yggdrasil-sama pueda devolverle la memoria a mi amigo cuando renazca? -preguntó.  
El Vigilante se acercó a Elecmon, y le dijo:  
-Los recuerdos más profundos jamás se olvidan. Seguramente cuando renazca, tú lo reconocerás, y él a ti.  
-Él tiene razón. -le contesté a Elecmon. -Todavía recuerdo cuando perdí la memoria... no recordaba ni a Gotsumon, pero dentro de mí sentía algo que me daba confianza, como si lo hubiera conocido de antes... Cuando recuperé la memoria, noté que tenía razón...  
-¿Entonces nos recordabas cuando fuimos al mundo humano? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-No, pero sabía que podía confiar en ti. -le contesté sonriéndole.  
-Me gustaría ir al Pueblo del Inicio aquí en WWW. -dijo Elecmon. -Ir y buscar el Digitama de mi amigo... pero... no sé si algún día podamos salir de esta enorme prisión...  
-Te prometo que lo lograremos. -le contesté.

Gotsumon sonrió y dijo:  
-¿Y si buscamos dónde dormir? Tengo mucho sueño...

---------------------------------------------

El reporte de la vida en Japón en domingo fue un poco extraña. Las familias salían a pasear como siempre en las calles y plazas, pero no había manera de comunicarse remotamente. Seguramente esta caída repercutiría enormemente en las bolsas de valores mundiales, pero habría que esperar al lunes para saber qué era lo que pasaría en realidad.

-¿Ya amaneció...? -pregunté mientras algunos rayos de sol se escurrían por las ventanas del hospital pegándonos directamente.  
-¿En dónde están todos? -preguntó Gotsumon.

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la sala de espera del hospital. Al despertar notamos que todos los Digimon que se encontraban en la sala se habían ido. Seguramente a respirar un poco de "libertad".  
-Veo que se quedaron dormidos *gya*. -respondió el Agumon con bata. -La niña humana se encuentra estable, pero necesita descanso. V-mon-san se ha quedado toda la noche con ella, creo que alguien debería sustituirlo *gya*.  
-Yo me quedaré con ella si no le molesta, Agumon Hakase-san. -dijo el Digimon de mi padre. -Daisuke, ve con Gotsumon a buscar a los demás. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros.  
-Sí. -contesté. -¿Quieres acompañarnos, Elecmon?

V-mon se quedó durmiendo junto a mi hermana debido al cansancio de estar despierto toda la noche, así que salí junto con Gotsumon y Elecmon a la ciudad.  
-La ciudad parece transcurrir como si nada... -dije asombrado mirando el bullicio contrastado con el silencio de la noche anterior.  
-Eso es en apariencia. -dijo Elecmon. -A Wizarmon-sama no le gusta que la ciudad se detenga por los estragos del toque de queda. Tampoco podemos hablar del asunto en público.  
-¿Wizarmon... sama? -pregunté.  
-Sí... -contestó bajando la mirada al suelo. -Wizarmon-sama es quien gobierna esta zona de WWW. Hasta hace unos días era un excelente mandatario, pero desde que se unió a las filas de Torkaimon, hace lo que quiere sin importarle las consecuencias.  
-Cuando lo conocimos no parecía que fuera en realidad alguien tan importante para Light City. -contestó Gotsumon.  
-¡Cierto! -dije. -Vestía como un Digimon normal... y viajó en un vagón económico de Trailmon.  
-Seguramente quería despistarlos. -contestó el Digimon rojo. -Por cierto, ¿por qué vinieron a Light City?  
-Buscábamos un médico. -contesté. -Y precisamente fue él quien nos dijo que en Light City podríamos encontrarlo.  
-Seguramente quiere a los niños elegidos en esta ciudad para eliminarlos... -contestó.  
-¡Pero no nos dejaremos! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡No le perdonaré que me haya vencido una vez!

En ese momento sonreí. Ya era hora que Gotsumon volviera a ser el mismo presumido de antes.  
-¡Veo que has recuperado los ánimos, amigo! -grité.  
-¡Gotsumon-sama no puede ser vencido por un brujo! -contestó, provocando que me riera.  
-¿Hay más como tú? -me preguntó Elecmon.  
-Sí, sólo que ellos no pueden transformarse en un Digimon. -contesté.

Tomé mi Digivice y revisé el mapa de la ciudad para localizar a los demás.  
-Hay tres puntos por aquí. -dijo Gotsumon señalando un punto de la pantalla.  
-Deben ser Akio, Hiroshi y el chico nuevo. -contesté. -Vayamos primero con ellos y luego buscamos a Rina y a los demás.  
Al poco tiempo de caminar, encontramos un supermercado. Seguramente era donde se encontraban ellos, y no nos equivocamos. Akio, Hiroshi y Steve, al igual que sus respectivos Digimon, se encontraban comiendo panes sentados en la acera.  
-Veo que se divirtieron. -les dije a modo de broma.  
-Un poco, sí. -dijo Akio con la boca llena.  
-¡Akio-san! -dijo Gaomon regañándolo. -¡No hable con la boca llena!  
-¿Y qué es ese Digimon? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Se llama Elecmon. -contestó su compañero Digimon. -No es muy amiguero, y expande su cola para intimidar a su enemigo.  
-¿No hay nada que esta tortuga no sepa? -pregunté.  
-¿Y por qué los acompaña? -preguntó.  
-E... es una larga historia. -contestó el Digimon rojo cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.  
-Kamemon tenía razón. -dijo Akio en tono de burla. -No es muy amiguero que digamos.  
-No lo culpes. -dije intentando justificarlo. -De no haber sido por nosotros, seguramente sería una nube de datos dispersándose en el cielo.  
-¿Los ancianos? -preguntó Fanbeemon.  
-¿Cómo saben de ellos? -pregunté.  
-Tú nos contaste que ellos sólo tiene órdenes de atacar en la calle durante las noches... dice mi amigo. -contestó la abeja. -Pero los que nos topamos en el supermercado iban tan borrachos que comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos mismos...  
-¿Qué clase de sujeto tendría en sus tropas a Digimon tan irresponsables? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Seguramente alguien que ama los destrozos sin importarle las consecuencias. -le respondí.  
-¡Chicos! -gritó Rina corriendo hacia nosotros con Pyocomon en brazos. -¡Qué bueno que se encuentran bien!  
-Ustedes tan tranquilos comiendo, y nosotras peleando contra unas bolas asquerosas. -dijo Mizuki con Patamon en brazos.  
-Veo que todos tuvimos una noche ajetreada. -dije. -Nosotros salvando a nuestro amigo Elecmon, ellos viendo a los ancianos pelear y Rina evolucionando a su Digimon a la etapa Perfecta.  
-¿Qué les parece si volvemos al hospital? -pregunté.

A todos les pareció una buena idea, era hora de descansar después de una noche llena de retos. Durante el trayecto Elecmon les iba contando, en ocasiones entre lágrimas, lo que nos había ocurrido esa noche. Rina y Mizuki no daban crédito a las palabras del pobre Digimon, mientras que Hiroshi trataba de animarlo para que quitara ese semblante de su rostro.  
-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? -preguntó Rina mirando mi caminar y mi mirar.  
-Ah... ¡no, nada! -grité alarmado.  
-Estás ocultándonos algo. -contestó Mizuki.  
-¿¡Cómo creen!? -dije de nuevo asustado.  
-Cuando te pones así es que nos ocultas algo. -dijo Rina. -Lo mismo pasaba cuando llegamos por primera vez a este mundo.  
-Estoy muy preocupado por lo que dijo el doctor del hospital. -terminé sin decir más.  
-¿¡Eh!? -preguntó Rina.  
-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-No... no es sobre ella... -dije. Es... sobre mí...  
-¿Sobre ti? -preguntó intrigado Akio. -¿Y qué es lo que tienes?  
-Si lograra entender alguna sola palabra de lo que me dijo el doctor, no estaría tan preocupado. -dije terminantemente.

Pero al caminar, notamos que de pronto los Digimon salían corriendo asustados desde la zona del hospital. Al llegar al hospital, o lo poco que quedaba de él, vimos a nuestro amigo el Vigilante tendido en el suelo, y frente a él tres Digimon muy fuertes, entre los que pudimos distinguir a...  
-¡Wi... Wizarmon! -gritó Elecmon.  
-¡Rápido *gya*! -gritaba Agumon Hakase en una pequeña prisión. -¡Un doctor no puede estar como rehén *gya*!  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité cuando vi a mi hermana en la misma celda donde tenían al Agumon con bata, y junto a él un V-mon tratando de mantenerla cargando.

Debido al reposo que necesitaba mi hermana, se encontraba dormida, pero V-mon y Agumon Hakase gritaban pidiendo que los liberaran. Traté de correr hacia allá, pero un Digimon con indumentaria samurai y montando un caballo que sólo tenía los huesos del cráneo, y que además parecía que ambos estaban en el mismo cuerpo, me detuvo el paso.  
-¡Así me gusta que sean los enemigos! -gritó. -¡Perseverantes hasta morir!  
-¡Quítate de mi camino! -grité.  
-Tienes muchas agallas, "Proyecto". -contestó. -Y mi orgullo me motiva a pelear contra ti, aunque aún si te transformaras en el viejo Rakugamon, todavía existiría una enorme brecha entre sus poderes y los míos.  
-¿Ya está "Designio" cómoda en la celda? -preguntó Wizarmon.  
-¿"Designio"? -pregunté preocupado al escuchar la manera en la que hablaban de mi hermana.  
-Por supuesto compañero. -contestó una enorme sábana oscura raída y una guadaña en una de sus ¿"manos"? Un Phantomon parecía ser. -"Designio" ya está preparada.  
-Perfecto. -contestó Wizarmon. -Es hora de irnos, fue un placer esta reunión de comandantes.  
-Y usted fue un excelente anfitrión, Wizarmon. -contestó el samurai. -Ahora veo por qué Torkaimon-sama lo eligió también, porque usted no es un inepto como sus primeros comandantes caídos en combate. ¿O no es así, "Proyecto"?

Rápidamente apreté los puños en señal de desaprobación.  
-¡Wizarmon! ¡Zanbamon! ¡Phantomon! -gritó Elecmon.  
-¡Rápido! -gritó Akio. -¡Todos contra los tres!  
-¡Daisuke! -gritó Mizuki. -¡Ayuda al Vigilante! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tres!  
-Daisuke... chicos... No peleen... Ellos son... muy fuertes... -balbuceó el Digimon de mi padre.  
-Lo que dice su amigo es cierto. -contestó el Digimon fantasma. -No duró ni cinco minutos peleando.  
-Nosotros nos iremos a nuestras respectivas ciudades. -terminó el samurai. -Esperamos que "Designio" le sea de mucha ayuda.

No tuvimos ni tiempo para poder reaccionar, pues tanto Zanbamon como Phantomon abrieron cada quien un Digital Gate y desaparecieron tan pronto como pudimos parpadear.  
-Double Backhand. -gritó Gaomon tratando de golpear a nuestro único enemigo.

Lamentablemente lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse más, pues Wizarmon desapareció para aparecer detrás de nosotros.  
-¡Rápido! -grité. -¡Todos evolucionen!  
-Me gustaría pelear con todo gusto, pero Torkaimon-sama necesita a "Designio" cuanto antes. -dijo nuestro enemigo.  
-¡Deja a Ayano-chan! -grité sin obtener respuesta alguna. -¡No permitiré que te la lleves!

Pero al intentar correr hacia la prisión donde la tenían junto con los otros Digimon, Wizarmon abrió otro Digital Gate y se teleportó con su "presa" hacia su morada, seguramente.  
-Ayano... chan... -dije sorprendido con un nudo en la garganta al ver que mi hermana desaparecía frente a mis ojos. -No... No debí dejar que viniera al Digital World... No la hubiera convencido...  
-Daisuke... -dijo Mizuki. -Iremos a buscar a Ayano.

Era muy triste la escena, edificios en destrozos, completamente vacíos. Gargadomon estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y mi hermana había sido llevada por Wizarmon, sin saber por qué... ¿"Designio"? ¿Tal vez por eso Yggdrasil quería ver a mi hermana? ¿Ella era "Designio"? ¿Un juguete de Yggdrasil?

-Ayano-chan... -fue lo último que pronuncié antes de comenzar a llorar.  
_  
Continuará..._


	33. La valentía de Ayano

Este capítulo fue escrito tanto por mí como por Ayano-chan. Ella, cuando se enteró que quería documentar lo que había pasado en una recopilación, insistió fuertemente en que publicara lo que escribió. Pero me tomé la libertad de hacerle unos pequeños retoques, no sin la ayuda de V-chan como le llama a su Digimon para no cambiar nada de lo que sucedió. Espero les guste.

**33. La valentía de Ayano**

-Ayano… chan… -no podía pronunciar ni media palabra después de lo que había pasado.

Ningún Digimon de la zona quería pasar por allí debido al temor que tenían. El hospital había quedado casi derrumbado, exceptuando la sala donde se encontraba toda la investigación de Agumon Hakase.

-Perdona lo sucedido, Daisuke-san… -dijo Elecmon tratando de consolarme.  
-No pasa nada… -dije levantándome y tratando de serenarme pero sin mucho éxito.

Miré al Digimon de mi padre. No me había fijado en su condición después de lo que había pasado, pero detalladamente noté que había caído inconsciente al suelo después de la dura pelea que debió haber tenido. Cosa que confirmé cuando pude escuchar sus quejidos.  
-Lo siento… Daisuke… -contestó el Vigilante con suma dificultad. –No pude… detener a esos sujetos…  
-¿Pero… pero qué pasó…? –traté de preguntarle.  
-Esos tres aparecieron de pronto… -contestó. –tomaron a Ayano y a los Digimon… traté de detenerlos… pero Zanbamon es muy fuerte… por eso… por eso les pedí que no pelearan… contra ellos…  
-Maldición… -dije en voz baja…  
-Yo creí que los héroes de hace treinta años eran fuertes. –dijo Akio decepcionado, a lo que todos le mostramos una mirada de molestia ante tal comentario.  
-Lo fuimos… -trató de hablar nuestro acompañante. –Pero… no somos nada sin nuestros compañeros humanos… Somos unos inútiles…  
-¡No son unos inútiles! –traté de contestar. -¡Fueron héroes! ¡Son héroes! ¿¡O no tú mismo me lo dijiste! ¿¡Que el débil es el que no desea vivir! ¿¡Dónde quedaron esas palabras de aliento que me ayudaron a salir de los calabozos!  
-Perdóname por hablar así, Daisuke. –contestó tratando de levantarse del suelo. –No puedo soportar el ver que la hija de mi gran amigo fue secuestrada y yo en el suelo…  
-Yo... -dije poniéndome junto a él. -me siento mal... por todo esto... no debí meterla a esta clase de problemas...  
-No deberían echarse la culpa por esto. -dijo Mizuki. -Deberíamos pensar en un plan para rescatar a Ayano.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté. -No sabemos dónde la tienen...  
-Espera... -dijo Akio. -Sí sabemos.

Tomó su Digivice y consultó el mapa de la ciudad para ubicarla.  
-Está en la zona centro. -dijo finalmente. -Al parecer está en una punta o algo...  
-¿Una punta? -preguntó nuestro nuevo acompañante. -¡Ya sé qué puede ser! ¡La torre!  
-¿Qué torre? –grité sorprendido.  
-¡La torre central! –gritó de nuevo Elecmon.  
-¿Podría ser la que tenía esos grabados de bienvenida a la ciudad? –preguntó Rina.  
-¿"La ciudad del comienzo"? –pregunté.  
-Esa misma. –contestó nuestro nuevo amigo. -Allí es donde se ha asentado el sector de las tropas. Incluso durante la semana no se permite estar cerca de allí.

No sabíamos qué hacer. Por un lado, Ayano estaba encerrada como rehén. Pero por otro, teníamos a toda una tropa armada completa en contra nuestra.

-Tengo una pregunta, Líder Daisuke. -dijo Fanbeemon de pronto y sin más.  
-¿Líder? –pregunté confundido. -¿Por qué "líder"?  
-Eres el líder porque nos pudiste encontrar a todos. –dijo Rina.  
-¿A todos? –pregunté nuevamente aún confundido. –No entiendo de qué hablan…

Hiroshi se acercó a mí, del mismo modo que su amigo Kamemon, quien respondió sin siquiera vacilar de esta forma.  
-Piccolomon confía mucho en ti. A tal grado que quería que nos reuniéramos primero contigo para buscar a Hiroshi y a los demás en el mundo de los humanos.  
-¿Piccolomon? –volví a preguntar…

_"Vine a avisarle que su prisionero, Piccolomon, ha contactado con los niños elegidos a través de la televisión. Y eso no es todo. Piccolomon les ha dicho a esos niños que estoy infiltrado en su grupo. No precisamente señaló a alguien en específico pero lo dejó entrever"._

-Pero… pero… no merezco que me llamen líder… -contesté tratando de cambiar la conversación entre todos. –He hecho muchas cosas malas de las que me arrepiento… no puedo ser aquél del que hablan…  
-Claro que puedes. –me dijo Mizuki poniéndome una mano en el hombro. –Te agradecemos por habernos buscado cuando no recordábamos lo que había pasado.  
-Te agradecemos por habernos salvado de las garras de tu antiguo jefe… -dijo de nuevo Rina. –Aún cuando era tu deber obedecerlo…  
-Gracias Daisuke-san, por habernos hospedado en tu casa mientras buscábamos a nuestros amigos. –contestó Gaomon.  
-Gracias por haberme salvado de las garras de ese maldito Digimon. –contestó el amigo de mi padre tratando de levantarse.  
-Creo que deberé estar de acuerdo con todos. –contestó Akio quien, pese a su desconfianza, se puso del lado de todos.  
-Chicos… yo… -dije tratando de disuadirlos. -Yo he hecho muchas cosas malas... ¡no puedo ser su líder!  
-Todos cometemos errores. -dijo Hiroshi. -Y creo que después de lo que has hecho por nosotros, no nos queda duda de qué lado estás.  
-¡Está bien! –grité. -¡Si creen que soy su líder, entonces lo seré!  
-¿¡Y yo qué! –gritó Gotsumon al ver que yo me llevaba todos los aplausos. -¿¡Se han olvidado del gran Gotsumon-sama!

Al escuchar eso todos comenzamos a carcajearnos, algo inusual pensando que uno de los nuestros corría un grave peligro.  
-No dejaron terminar mi pregunta, chicos. –contestó un Digimon abeja demasiado molesto. –Líder Daisuke… esos comandantes hablaban mucho sobre algo de "Proyecto" y Designio". ¿Usted sabe de qué hablaban?  
-Yo tampoco entiendo de lo que hablaban… -dije. –Sin embargo, ese Agumon con bata que estaba entre los rehenes cree que soy uno de ellos.

Gargadomon se sentó frente a todos y comenzó a relatarnos algo que había descubierto hasta hace poco.  
-Ayano no es "Designio".

Escuchando tal afirmación, no pudimos soltar más que un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Entonces para qué se la habrían llevado? –preguntó Akio. –Ellos estaban muy seguros de que la hermana de Daisuke era eso que dicen "Designio".  
-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ella no es la que están buscando.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté.  
-Porque Agumon Hakase me lo dijo esta mañana antes de que se los llevaran. La estuvo estudiando unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que ella no es a la que llaman "Designio".  
-A ver, a ver. –trató Akio de llamarnos a la cordura. -¿Alguien puede explicarme de lo que hablan?  
-Verás, muchacho. –contestó el Digimon de mi padre. –Para no hacerla tan larga, diré que el doctor Agumon está investigando sobre la existencia de dos niños humanos que por su particularidad son parte de un plan de Yggdrasil para la salvación del Digital World.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Rina.  
-El primero y más importante, es al que llaman "Proyecto". Un niño humano cuyo poder reside en fusionarse con un Digimon sin sufrir daño físico alguno ni a corto o a largo plazo.

Todos comenzaron a voltear hacia mí.  
-Sí… -dije tratando de despejar las dudas de todos. –El doctor Agumon cree que yo soy "Proyecto", sobre todo porque me vio transformarme.  
-¿Y quién es "Designio"? –preguntó Mizuki.  
-"Deisgnio"… no me dijo del todo quién puede ser… -trato de hablar nuestro acompañante. –Pero dijo que su poder es tan grande que por lo general no necesita de un Digivice para poder pelear, y que puede purificar a los Digimon contaminados por la oscuridad sin la necesidad de algún dispositivo sagrado.  
-¡Aaaahhh! –gritó Fanbeemon mientras miraba a su amigo.  
-¿Qué pasa Fanbeemon? –preguntó Kamemon.

Después de unos segundos entre los que Steve y su Digimon hablaban en su idioma, de pronto el Digimon abeja dijo completamente sorprendido:  
-Dice mi amigo que entonces él podría ser "Designio".

Volteamos hacia nuestro acompañante silencioso, y a pesar de la tremenda revelación que nos había contado, su rostro no parecía tener ningún cambio en su reacción. Realmente no entendíamos lo que estaba pasando.  
-Esto... -contestó Akio tratando de hacernos regresar a nuestra situación actual. -Creo que debemos primero rescatar a la hermana de Daisuke.  
-Tienes razón. -contesté mirando hacia la torre. -Ahora tengo más preguntas qué hacerle a Yggdrasil.  
-¿Puedo acompañarlos, Líder Daisuke? -preguntó Elecmon muy bravo.  
-¿Podrás ayudarnos? -pregunté.  
-¡Por supuesto! -gritó muy molesto. -¡Quiero encontrarme con mi amigo cuanto antes y devolverle la paz a esta ciudad!  
-Creo que ya está decidido. -contesté.- Iremos inmediatamente hacia la torre, sin perder tiempo. No quedará de otra que evolucionar a la etapa Perfecta... los que puedan, claro...  
-¡Ya era hora! -dijo Gotsumon alzándose.  
-¡Podrá pelear con nosotros, señor Digimon? -pregunté a nuestro amigo.  
-Aún me duele el cuerpo. -dijo el Digimon de mi padre. -Pero no dejaré que la hija de mi mejor amigo sea utilizada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estoy...? -respondí con una enorme pesadez en todo el cuerpo. -¿Doctor...?  
-¡Por fin despertó, ojou-san! -gritó mi ¿"guardían"? abrazándome.  
-¿Dónde estamos, V-chan? -pregunté asustada mirando a mi alrededor frente a una especie de rejas.  
-Veo que ya despertó "Designio". -contestó un Digimon con disfraz de mago quien se apareció frente a nosotros.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunte de nuevo asustada. -¿Quién es usted?  
-Digamos que soy alguien quien les tendió una trampa. -contesto de nuevo.  
-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que esta niña no es "Deisgnio" *gya*? -gritó el dinosaurio naranja con bata.  
-Todos sus intentos para defender a "Designio" son en vano, mi viejo colaborador. -dijo de nuevo el mago.  
-¿Quién es usted? -grité nuevamente, pero sin obtener respuesta. -¿Qué es "designio"?  
-No se enoje, mi niña "Designio". -dijo el mago. -A Torkaimon-sama no le gustan los que se rebelan contra él, y si no me cree puede preguntarle a su hermano.  
-Onii-chan... -dije muy triste...

¿Por qué me tienen encerrada en una jaula? Me preguntaba. Podía ver a mi alrededor una bella decoración, pero que desentonaba con la jaula que se encontraba en el medio de la sala.  
-¡Onii-chan! -grité desesperada. -¡Onii-chan! ¡Quiero ver a onii-chan!  
-Por eso no me gusta estudiar niños *gya*. –dijo el dinosaurio naranja llevándose las manos a la cabeza y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
-Ojalá Torkaimon-sama no se enoje si le llevo a esta niña… -dijo el brujo marchándose de la sala.  
-¡Onii-chan! -seguí gritando.  
-¡No tema por favor, ojou-san! -dijo el Digimon que me acompañaba a todos lados.  
-¿Por qué me proteges tanto, V-chan? -pregunté secándome las lágrimas. -Siempre estás detrás de mí, más que mi hermano...  
-Esto... yo... -dijo V-chan ruborizándose, color que se notaba más sobre su piel azul.  
-Dime... -pregunté de nuevo. -¿Onii-chan te pidió que me cuidaras?  
-¿Se refiere a Daisuke-san? No... no me lo pidió nadie... creo...  
-¿Por qué crees? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-¡Por favor, ojou-san! -gritó de nuevo mi Digimon. -Esas preguntas son muy difíciles.  
-Antes de seguir con esta rara discusión, deberíamos ver la manera de salir de aquí *gya*. -contestó ese dinosaurio con bata.  
-¿Pero cómo vamos a salir, doctor? -preguntó V-chan.  
-No lo sé *gya*... -contestó. -Si hubiera alguna forma de romper esta jaula *gya*...

De pronto, llegó un Digimon que parecía tener un aspecto de moco enorme con ojos saliendo del cuerpo, con una charola de comida en sus ¿manos?  
-¿Nume? -dijo tímido el Digimon.  
-¿Numemon? –preguntó V-chan.  
-Nume… -respondió el Digimon moco abriendo la celda y dejando la charola de comida en el interior.  
-Baby Flame. –gritó el dinosaurio con bata, lanzando una bola de fuego al moco.  
-¡Ahora! –gritó V-chan tomándome de la mano con fuerza para salir del lugar.  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté confundida sin saber lo que pasaba.  
-¡Cuidado! *gya* -gritó el dinosaurio con bata.  
-¿Qué es eso? –grité volteando hacia atrás y ver que el moco comenzaba a lanzar excremento como loco.  
-¡Es el ataque de Numemon! –gritó V-chan sin detenerse a mirar.

En un instante, tomamos uno de tantos pasillos a la derecha, bajando por varios escalones y luego, a una habitación, llena de antigüedades y retratos.  
-¡Increíble! -gritó V-chan asombrado de ver tan gran decoración.  
-¡Nume! -gritaba el moco detrás de la puerta.  
-¡Numemon! -grité.  
-No hay de qué temer, ojou-san. -dijo V-chan. -Mientras no abramos la puerta, Numemon no entrará.  
-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté sin hacerle caso a mi Digimon, tomando entre mis manos un marco de fotografías donde reconocí al dinosaurio con bata recibiendo un reconocimiento de...

El dinosaurio con bata tomó el marco. V-chan curioso miró la foto.  
-¿Usted conoció a Wizarmon, Agumon-san?  
-Sí *gya*... -contestó el doctor. -Wizarmon-san financió con millones de bits a la Universidad del Digital World...  
-Qué quiere decir? -pregunté.  
-Wizarmon-san me contrató hace algún tiempo para trabajar para él *gya*. -contestó el doctor. -No era malo como ahora lo es *gya*.  
-¿No era malo? -pregunté nuevamente.  
-No entiendo cómo pudo cambiar de un momento a otro *gya*. -contestó de nuevo el doctor. -De pronto me pidió que investigara sobre los Niños Elegidos y su relación con un Digimon maligno *gya*. No entendía el motivo para hacer algo así *gya*... Cuando escuché que debía eliminarlos, escapé de esta torre y me escondí en el hospital *gya*.  
-Seguramente se dieron cuenta de que estábamos aquí cuando el hermano de ojou-san salvó a Elecmon. -contestó el azul.  
-¿Y por qué nos quieren? ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? -pregunté a punto de llorar.  
-Wizarmon no te quiere a ti *gya*. -dijo el Agumon. -Wizarmon quiere a "Designio" *gya*.  
-¿Y qué es "designio"? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-Preferiría no hablar de ello *gya*. Pero "Deisgnio" es uno de los Niños Elegidos que tiene poderes que van más allá de simplemente hacer evolucionar con facilidad a los Digimon *gya*.  
-¿Como mi hermano? -pregunté recordando lo que había sucedido en la ciudad, viendo a mi hermano con aquella apariencia tan horrenda, aunque sabía en el fondo que era él...  
-Más o menos *gya*. -dijo el dinosaurio. -Tu hermano es un caso diferente, pero está relacionado con "Designio".  
-¿Y cómo sabe que no soy "Designio"? -pregunté extrañada.  
-Porque te analicé *gya*, igual que a tu hermano. -contestó de nuevo el dinosaurio. -Tu hermano es otro niño llamado "Proyecto", pero tú no estás relacionada con ninguno de los dos *gya*.  
-¿¡Entonces sólo me trajeron a este castillo horrendo porque sí! -grité furiosa.  
-¡Maldición! -gritó V-chan. -¡Los enemigos van a entrar!  
-¡Y no tenemos escapatoria *gya*! -gritó el doctor Agumon.  
-Si no hay un camino, debemos construirlo. -dije. -No pienso huir.  
-¿Qué está diciendo, niña humana *gya*? -gritó el doctor.  
-Mi hermano me defiende de todo. -dije bajando la cabeza. -Le insistí en venir a este mundo... Sé que se siente mal de haberme traído aquí y yo sin hacer nada... Quiero demostrarle a mi hermano que puedo hacer las cosas sola.

Miré hacia arriba y noté cómo V-chan sonreía.  
-¿Eso significa que pelearemos? -preguntó mi Digimon sonriendo y apretando los puños.  
-¡Sí! -grité.  
-¡Sus deseos son órdenes, ojou-san! -gritó V-chan.

La puerta de la habitación se rompió, y los Numemon que estaban pegados a ella salieron volando por los aires.  
-¡Apártense de aquí, mocos asquerosos! -gritó V-dramon.  
-¡Las órdenes de Wizarmon-sama son no dejar escapar a "Designio"! -contestó uno de los mocos.  
-¡Doctor Agumon! -gritó mi Digimon. -¡Lleve a ojou-san con los demás niños! ¡Los alcanzaré más adelante!  
-¡Entendido *gya*! -contestó el Digimon con bata. -¡Acompáñeme, señorita *gya*!

Salimos corriendo, aunque con dificultad, el resto de escalones de la forma de caracol que tenía la inmensa escalera.  
-¡Ya pronto llegaremos a la salida *gya*! -gritó Agumon Hakase.

Pero algo nos detuvo, o más bien, nos hizo rodar hasta la salida. V-chan rodó el resto de los escalones hasta chocar con nosotros.  
-¡V-chan! -grité al ver a mi amigo todo herido.  
-No pude contra él... -contestó.  
-¿Contra quién? -pregunté asustada.  
-Contra mí. -contestó una voz que aunque parecía provenir de frente a nosotros, no había nadie allí.  
-¡Wizarmon *gya*! -gritó el Agumon.  
-Te dije que podrías entregar a "Designio" sin problemas. -contestó el mago apareciendo instantáneamente frente a nosotros.  
-¡Y yo ya te dije que ella no es "Designio" *gya*! -gritó el Agumon.

Inmóvil, no sabía que decir.

-¡Así es! -escuché que una voz familiar gritaba frente a nosotros. -¡Ayano-chan no es "Designio"!  
-Veo que se han reunido todos los Niños Elegidos. -contestó el brujo.

Mi rostro se iluminó por completo al ver entre todos los muchachos a mi hermano encabezando el grupo.

_Continuará..._


	34. Tomando diferentes rumbos

**34. Tomando diferentes rumbos**

-¿Por dónde? -grité mientras corríamos a toda velocidad frente a aquella torre.  
-¡Sigamos adelante! -recomendó Elecmon.

Estábamos corriendo como locos, no sin antes...

-Bien. -comenté. -Debemos separarnos si no queremos que los aliados de Wizarmon nos detengan. Recuerden que no queremos peleas innecesarias.  
-Nosotros tomaremos este camino. -dijo Akio señalando su Digivice, llevando a Rina y a Steve.  
-Y nosotros este. -contestó Mizuki con Hiroshi y a Elecmon. -¿No tendrán desventaja?  
-Ninguna. Tenemos tres Digimon de nuestro lado. ¿No es así?  
-Sí. -contestó el Digimon de mi padre.

Así, nos separamos en tres equipos. El primero tomó una línea recta hacia la torre. El segundo fue primero a la izquierda y luego hacia la torre, y nosotros preferimos tomar un camino en zig-zag que en ocasiones intersectaba con alguno de los equipos.

Habiendo avanzado apenas una cuadra, pudimos notar a uno que otro Commandramon rondando por la zona.  
-Creí que no estarían por aquí vigilando. -dije.  
-Estamos cerca de la torre de la ciudad. -contestó el Vigilante. -No me extrañaría que hubieran puesto más vigilancia por aquí.  
-Debemos avanzar lentamente. -dije. -Quizás podamos llegar si tomamos ciertos callejones.

Había caminado en reversa ocultándonos de los aliados del Digimon brujo, pero no había notado, al igual que el resto de mis amigos, que alguien estaba detrás mío, cosa que me di cuenta cuando choqué de espaldas contra él.  
-Pero qué... -pregunté cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

Al voltear, supe que uno de los soldados Commandramon estaba detrás de mí.  
-¡Son los elegidos! -gritó. -¡Soldados! ¡Aquí está uno de los elegidos!  
-¡Maldición! -grité.  
-¡Creo que ya nos rodearon! -gritó Gotsumon al ver que nos habían bloqueado el paso.  
-¡De estos me encargo yo! -gritó el Digimon de mi padre. -¡Ustedes sigan avanzando!  
-¡Sí! -contesté.

Así, dejamos a Gargadomon peleando con varios de esos soldados armados.  
-Espero que pueda con ellos... -le dije a Gotsumon.  
-Lo hará. -dijo. -Un héroe podrá caer, pero nunca se rendirá.  
-Ahora nos toca a nosotros recuperar ese honor. -le dije.

-¡Ya regresé! -gritó el Vigilante no sin recibir unos unos cuantos rasguños.  
-¡Veo que te fue bien! -comenté.  
-¡Y bastante! ¡Esos tipos tienen facha de soldados pero no saben hacer nada! -presumió.

Nos habíamos confiado, pues unos Tankmon nos rodearon por completo.  
-No puede ser... -dijo Rina asustada. -Ya estábamos tan cerca.  
-Creo que podemos hacer algo. -dije. -ustedes nos cubrirán a mí y a alguien más. ¿Quién se atreve a entrar a la torre junto conmigo?  
-Yo lo haré. -dijo Hiroshi.  
-Yo también. -contestó Elecmon.  
-Perfecto. -les dije. -¡Los demás! ¡Cubran nuestras espaldas!  
-¡Iremos todos! -gritó Mizuki. -¡Los Digimon se quedarán aquí a pelear!  
-Va a ser arriesgado. -comenté. -Pero si quieren hacerlo, adelante.

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Comenzaron los disparos de los Tankmon, era hora de evolucionar. Decidí que Gotsumon me acompañara, al igual que Elecmon y Fanbeemon para que nos apoyaran en la torre. Los demás evolucionaron y se quedaron tratando de contener a toda la tropa, mientras nosotros pudimos finalmente llegar a la torre. No había necesidad de subir a ningún nivel. Al parecer ya nos estaban esperando.

-Veo que se han reunido todos los Niños Elegidos. -contestó el brujo.  
-Y no gracias a ti. –dije molesto. –Gracias por haber defendido a Ayano-chan, V-mon…  
-De... de nada... -dijo desfalleciendo.  
-¡No puedo creer que intentes matar a los niños Elegidos! -gritó Agumon Hakase. -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Estás enfermo?  
-Sí. -contestó. -Estoy enfermo de poder. Torkaimon-sama me dará todo ese poder que ninguno de ustedes logró darme.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? -grité.  
-Daisuke... -comenzó a preocuparse Hiroshi.  
-Más tonto es otro. -comentó el brujo. -Creyó en las palabras suaves de un tirano, creyó que le iba a dar la libertad, la paz, y la fuerza de ser parte de este mundo.  
-Es hora de darle a este una lección... ¡Gotsumon!  
-¡Sí! –gritó mi amigo de roca dispuesto a lograr su evolución adulta.

Así, aquel justiciero que tenía como compañero logró surgir.  
-No vamos a cometer los mismos errores, Leomon. Esta vez no... -comenté.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Wizarmon tomando entre sus brazos a mi hermana.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité asustado.  
-¡Qué cruel! -gritó Hiroshi.  
-¿Cómo te atreves...? -pregunté furioso.  
-Tal vez no sea ella a la que buscaba. -dijo el brujo. -Pero si uno de ustedes falta, todo se termina.  
-¡Onii-chan! -gritó mi hermana.

Elecmon dio un paso adelante, abriendo su cola en señal de que estaba dispuesto a pelear.  
-Eres un maldito... -gritó. -¿Cuántas vidas más quieres cobrar? ¿No te es suficiente con las de esta ciudad?  
-Elecmon, no... -traté de detenerlo.  
-¡No solo causas caos en Light City! -gritó. -¡Perdí a alguien muy importante para mí...! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

Elecmon saltó sobre Wizarmon, intentando atacarlo, pero éste último fue más ágil, ya que sólo bastó un Thunder Cloud para dejar a Elecmon en el suelo.  
-Por favor... no intentes pelear con él... Elecmon... -traté de disuadirlo.  
-¡No pienso irme de aquí sin pelear primero! -gritó todavía en el suelo. -¡No le perdonaré la muerte de mi amigo!  
-Inútil. -contestó el brujo. -Terror...  
-¡Nooooooo...! -grité sin darme cuenta de que lo que había sucedido conmigo...  
-¡Eso es...! -gritó Hiroshi sorprendido.  
-¿¡Digisoul! -preguntó Rina.

Al notar lo que había ocurrido, supe que era hora de ponerse en acción.  
-Bien... hora de intentarlo… -dije.

Concentrando mis energías, puse mi puño en el Digivice, logrando la evolución de mi amigo.  
-Veo que sólo estabas ahorrando tus fuerzas, chico. –dijo el brujo.  
-Sólo evoluciono si Daisuke me lo permite. –contestó GrappLeomon.  
-Podrás… -dijo Wizarmon, pero no contaba con que mi hermana lo mordiera del brazo para soltarse.

Wizarmon soltó a mi hermana del dolor inesperado, corriendo ésta hacia mí.  
-¡Onii-chan! –gritó llorando.  
-Qué bueno que estás bien… -dije conteniendo el llanto para no hacerla sufrir más.  
-Maldición… se me escapó… -contestó molesto el mago. –No importa… Magic Game  
-Es hora de… -dijo mi amigo león antes de ser interrumpido por Fanbeemon.  
-¡Espera! –gritó Fanbeemon. –Hay algo que podemos hacer…

Steve no hizo evolucionar a su Digimon, en cambio sólo dio instrucciones de atacar a Wizarmon. No había entendido el motivo de eso, hasta que se me encendió el foco.  
-¡Ya lo tengo! –grité. -¡GrappLeomon! ¡Ataca a quien ataque Fanbeemon!  
-¡OK! –gritó.

Rápidamente corrió hacia el Wizarmon número cinco desde la izquierda, pero éste dejó de hacer la ilusión, haciendo que GrappLeomon estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio. Pero fue ágil y tomó al verdadero Wizarmon, rápidamente dio una voltereta y lo mandó al suelo. Wizarmon apenas y pudo levantarse del suelo.  
-Es hora de… -dije nuevamente interrumpido por Fanbeemon.  
-¡Retirada! –dijo Fanbeemon.  
-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? –pregunté.  
-¡Sólo háganlo! –gritó de nuevo.

Le hice caso a Fanbeemon. Éste también se retiró. Steve dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablarle a su Digimon. Fanbeemon dijo de pronto:  
-"Es hora de que también haga de mi parte", dice.  
-¿Pero qué…?  
-"¿Me buscabas, Wizarmon?", dice. –contestaba el Digimon abeja. –"Aquí estoy", dice.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Wizarmon todavía aturdido por el golpe.

Steve comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, o más bien más extraña de lo que ya era. Un halo café comenzó a envolverlo, incrementando la intensidad de ésta en sus brazos y piernas. Una concentración mayor de ésta surgió en sus puños, corriendo el individuo hacia Wizarmon. Steve golpeó con su puño a Wizarmon, con tal fuerza que, o fuera ilusión o fuera real, atravesó el cuerpo del Digimon, sacando de Wizarmon una esfera negra.  
-¡Ah! –grité. -¡Un Digicore negro!

El Digicore, habiendo salido del cuerpo de Wizarmon, se destruyó sin dejar rastro. Wizarmon no resistió y cayó inconsciente. La pelea había terminado.

-Poder, ¿eh? –pregunté cuando despertó de su largo sueño.  
-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Wizarmon.

Habíamos llevado a Wizarmon a una de las camas de los cuartos del hospital para que descansara. Les pedí a mis amigos, excepto a Motimon a quien llevaba en mis brazos.  
-Daisuke también quería poder, aunque no lo quiera reconocer. –contestó mi amigo de "roca".  
-Motimon tiene razón. –dije. –Además de querer recuperar a mi madre… quería poder… creí que estando con aquel Digimon llegaría a ser tan importante como él.  
-¿Hablas de nuestro jefe? –preguntó.  
-Sí. –dije. –Ahora sé que no vale la pena obtener poder a cambio de la vida de muchos inocentes.  
-Sólo debía entregar a los Niños Elegidos. –dijo. -¿Por qué me saludas como si nada…?  
-Agumon Hakase me lo contó todo. –dije. –Sé que eras gobernante de esta zona, y que sólo buscabas que Light City se mantuviera como la gloriosa ciudad que siempre ha sido.  
-Perdí el control de mí mismo… -dijo avergonzado. –Y lamento lo que ha sucedido.  
-No pasa nada. –contesté. –Elecmon y los demás están esperando a que se recupere para llevar a Light City a la normalidad.

Wizarmon tomó aire y siguió hablando.  
-"Designio" y tú son impresionantes. Por algo Yggdrasil los eligió.  
-No sé si Yggdrasil nos eligió… -contesté. –O si él sabía quiénes somos…  
-Pero deben cumplir los propósitos de dios. –dijo. –Espero que puedan seguir y detener a ese demonio… El Digital World pronto entrará en una etapa de caos y desesperación, y sólo ustedes podrán detenerlo.  
-¡Cuenta con nosotros! –contestó Motimon levantándose un poco de entre mis brazos.

-Motimon... -dije mirando a mi amigo de "roca" convertido en una masa rosada muy suave.

Era interesante abrazarlo, como tener un pedazo de goma en las manos.

-¿Sí? -me preguntó tan inocentemente.  
-¿No te agota el llegar a la etapa Perfecta? -pregunté.  
-Me estoy acostumbrando. -contestó. -Debería preguntarte lo mismo sobre Rakugamon.  
-Bueno, yo... -dije pensativo. -Sí... en un principio me agotaba esa transformación, pero ahora... hasta lo puedo hacer con tan sólo pensarlo...  
-Seguramente debe ser el desarrollo de "Proyecto". -dijo una voz detrás de mis espaldas.  
-¡Gargadomon! -grité. -¿No deberías estar con los demás?  
-Quería saludar a mi amigo Daisuke. -contestó.

No mencioné nada, pero era extraño escuchar a alguien que conocía de tan poco tiempo llamarme "amigo".

-Creo que esta es una despedida. -mencioné sin mirarlo, desviando la mirada hacia los alrededores de la ciudad.  
-Mejor llamarlo un "hasta luego".  
-¿Irás a ver a Piccolomon-sama? -pregunté.  
-Y a reunir a los demás Digimon de hace treinta años. -me contestó. -Tal vez necesiten más ayuda de la que les puedo prestar.  
-Espero que puedas recuperar tu puesto como Vigilante. -le dije, esta vez mirándolo a la cara.  
-Hablando de eso... -dijo contento el Digimon. -¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en los calabozos?  
-Es algo que no quisiera recordar... -contesté bajando la mirada.  
-Recuerdo haberte dicho que los buenos y los malos actos obtienen su recompensa... -me dijo tomando mi quijada y haciéndome alzar la mirada. -Tu antiguo jefe obtendrá su merecido por el daño que ha hecho al Digital World y al mundo humano... Y estoy seguro que tú obtendrás lo que te corresponde...  
-Ya obtuve mi merecido... -contesté intentando no verlo, un poco intimidado por la acción de nuestro acompañante de viajes. -Fui catalogado como el criminal más peligroso del Digital World... ¿Qué más merecido puedo obtener peor que eso?  
-Peor no... pero puede ser "mejor".  
-¿Mejor? -pregunté. -No entiendo...  
-Podría ser considerado como un héroe, Líder Daisuke. -contestó Elecmon subiendo por las escaleras hacia la azotea.  
-¡Ya me lo imagino! -gritó Motimon muy feliz. -¡Gotsumon-sama y Daisuke-kun, héroes del Digital World!  
-¡Motimon! -grité algo avergonzado. -¡No hables así! ¿Yo, un héroe?  
-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó el Digimon de mi padre. -"Proyecto" fue diseñado para ser el salvador del Digital World. El entrenamiento que tuviste con tu antiguo jefe ha servido para eso...  
-¡Espera! -lo interrumpí. -¿Estás diciendo que le debo dar las gracias a Torkaimon por convertirme en un asesino desalmado?

Gargadomon tomó aire, miró hacia la ciudad y dijo:  
-No... No te pido que le agradezcas... Tómalo mejor como un "Torkaimon tiene miedo".  
-¿Miedo? -pregunté. -¿De qué tiene miedo?  
-Ese Digimon te tiene miedo. -contestó. -A tal grado que en cuanto regresó a la vida comenzó a buscarte de cualquier forma, así podría tenerte bajo su control y no tener idea de lo que implica "Proyecto".  
-Entonces lo que buscaba era mantenerme a raya para no interferir en sus planes. -contesté. -Pero resultó todo lo contrario...  
-De no haber sido por él, no tendrías un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminarlo por cualquier medio.

No dije nada por unos momentos. Sabía perfectamente que ese maldito conocía sobre mí, por eso trataba de mantenerme a raya para evitar hacerle daño. Todo encajaba, sobre todo el día en que decidí traicionarlo, entre mis vagos recuerdos, pareciera que sabía a quién se enfrentaba cuando me puse de pie.

-¿Wizarmon estará bien? –pregunté.  
-Sí, lo estará. –dijo el Vigilante. –Estará bajo interrogación por varias semanas, pero el recurso del Digicore negro le ayudará a salir de ésta.  
-Me preocupa lo que dijo. –le conté. –Wizarmon dijo que el Digital World pronto entraría en una etapa de caos y desesperación.  
-¿Y eso te preocupa? –preguntó.  
-Sí. –dije… -No sé de qué pueda ser capaz ese maldito tirano.  
-Será capaz de todo. –dijo el Vigilante. –Pero estoy seguro que ustedes lograrán lo mismo que nosotros hace treinta años.  
-Aún tengo una pregunta... la misma que desde hace meses me sigo haciendo...  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó Motimon.  
-¿Por qué yo? -dije mirándolo. -¿Por qué me tocó a mí? Existen cientos, no... millones de niños en todo Japón... ¿Por qué me tenía qué pasar esto a mí?  
-Las cosas no suceden por azar. -contestó Elecmon. -Seguramente algo debió haber pasado para que llegaras a ser el que el Digital World estaba esperando.  
-Quizás Yggdrasil tiene la respuesta. -contestó Motimon. -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando lleguemos frente a él?  
-Estoy llegando a pensar que Yggdrasil no existe... -contesté. -Llevamos más de 10 capí... digo... dos días de viaje y no lo hemos encontrado... ¿Qué nos garantiza que de verdad exista?  
-Yo estuve frente a él, y junto con tu padre. -contestó el Vigilante. -El camino que hemos estado tomando es el correcto, pero debo decir que aquí se termina nuestro viaje juntos.  
-Tu también tomarás otro rumbo, ¿verdad Elecmon? -preguntó Motimon.  
-Sí... -contestó. -Sólo quiero ver de nuevo a mi amigo... Pero no sé si entre tantos Digitama lo reconoceré...  
-Lo harás... -dije. -Los verdaderos recuerdos jamás se olvidan.

-¡Hey! -gritó Akio desde el comedor. -¡Si no vienen, nos terminaremos toda la comida!  
-Creo que es hora de reunirnos con los demás. -contestó Elecmon.  
-Sí... -dije. -Mañana será un duro día...

Aquella noche cenamos fuerte, pudimos relajarnos, refrescarnos y descansar lo que no pudimos en tantos días. Esperábamos que esto no terminara nunca, pero teníamos muchos pendientes... regresar a casa, terminar con los problemas en el Digital World... y el más importante en ese instante: Reunirnos con Yggdrasil.

-¿Entonces aquí nos separamos? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Sí. -contestó el Digimon de mi padre. -Pero espero volver a verlos muy pronto.  
-¡Que así sea! -gritó Rina.

El sol apenas estaba comenzando a alumbrar a las afueras de Light City. Habíamos decidido salir temprano para aprovechar la frescura de la mañana y avanzar lo más que pudiéramos.

-¡Es increíble saber que papá estuvo en el Digital World! -dijo Ayano.  
-Y fue una alegría para mí hablar con los hijos de mi amigo... saber que está bien... -dijo el Vigilante mirando hacia el cielo.  
-Cuando regresemos a casa, -dije. -le diremos a papá que estamos agradecidos de haber conocido a su Digimon.  
-¡Es hora de irnos! -gritó V-mon. -¿Está lista, ojou-san?  
-¡Sí! -dijo contenta mi hgermana.  
-La... lamento lo de "hipócrita", líder Daisuke... -se disculpó nuestro compañero.  
-No hay problema. -contesté sonriéndole.  
-¡Suerte con Yggdrasil! -gritó Elecmon.  
-¡Igualmente! -grité. -¡Suerte con tu amigo!

Y así, cada grupo, aunque dos de ellos estuvieran conformados de un solo integrante, nos separamos en aquel camino de tres desviaciones. De pronto, Gargadomon me habló justo cuando comenzamos a darnos las espaldas.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó.  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté volteando hacia atrás.  
-¡Pronto! -dijo. -¡Pronto obtendrás esa recompensa de la que tanto te he hablado!  
-¡Cuídate! -le contesté antes de que se diera la media vuelta y desapareciera en su propio camino.  
-¿Qué clase de recompensa? -preguntó Akio.  
-No lo sé. -dije. -Pero será bueno esperarlo.  
-¿Entonces? -preguntó Rina. -¿Vamos a buscar a Yggdrasil?  
-¡Sí! -contestamos todos.

Señal de que había que comenzar la marcha. Así, comenzamos a caminar, esperando que en nuestra próxima parada pudiéramos llegar cuanto antes a ver al dios del Digital World. ¿Podría ser que lo lleguemos a encontrar? No tengo idea... pero de algo estoy seguro: él me tiene qué responder todas las preguntas que han surgido respecto a "Proyecto"...

¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué yo?

_Continuará..._


	35. Norn

**35. Norn**

Dos días de caminar sin detenernos más que para comer, dormir, refrescarnos y dejar que la naturaleza digital hiciera de las suyas, parecía que por fin estábamos dejando el camino para internarnos en un espeso bosque. Al menos podíamos descansar del sol, no así del cansancio físico que todos teníamos.

-Ah... -contestó Rina algo cansada. -¿Cuánto más hay qué caminar?  
-Si seguimos a este ritmo, -contestó Hiroshi. -llegaremos a un pueblo costero.  
-Pueblo costero... -contesté. -Entonces estamos cerca de los terrenos de Yggdrasil. Según dijo el Digimon de mi padre...  
-¡Ya estoy cansada! -gritó Mizuki.  
-¿Se encuentra bien, ojou-san? -preguntó V-mon llevando una enorme hoja para cubrir del sol a mi hermana.  
-Sí, estoy bien. -contestó.  
-Creo que será mejor que descansemos. -dijo Hiroshi. -Las mujeres están agotadas.  
-¿Qué? -protesté eufóricamente. -¿No vamos a ver a Yggdrasil? No falta mucho para llegar al siguiente pueblo...  
-¿A alguien no le parece como un dejavú lo que está pasando ahora mismo? -preguntó Akio.  
-¿A qué te...? -pregunté antes de reaccionar y darme cuenta de la indirecta demasiado directa que estaba lanzando.  
-¡Por favor! -gritó Hiroshi tratando de detener una próxima pelea. -¡Paren su pleito! ¿Es que no puede pasar un día sin que ustedes dos se peleen?  
-¡Él comenzó primero! -gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Akio-san! -gritó Gaomon reprendiendo a su amigo. -¡No sea así con el líder Daisuke!  
-¡Yo no lo acepté como el líder del grupo! -gritó entonces. -¡Si he aceptado las decisiones del grupo anteriormente, ha sido para no hacerlos a un lado! ¡Pero esto se pasa de la raya! ¡Hubiera preferido al norteamericano que no habla siquiera! ¡Pero esto cae en lo absurdo!  
-¿Sabes? ¡Me da igual lo que pienses! -grité. -¡Porque yo tampoco acepté ser el líder así de la nada!  
-¿Daisuke! -dijo Motimon intentando calmarme. -¡No caigas en esa clase de provocaciones!  
-¡Bien! -grité. -¡Si van a descansar, entonces yo iré al pueblo a buscar comida y agua!  
-Heh... -dijo Akio mirando hacia otro lado en señal de desaprobación. -Como dije antes, esto suena sospechoso.  
-Basta. -dijo Rina levantándose del suelo. -Si tanto desconfías de Daisuke, entonces iré yo a acompañarlo.  
-No es necesario, Rina... -dije para tratar de no continuar con la pelea. -Motimon irá conmigo... digo, quizás a él le tienen más confianza...  
-¡Está bien! -gritó Akio levantándose del suelo. -¡Daisuke! ¡Te acompañaré!

Nos despedimos del grupo para llegar al poblado y encontrar un lugar dónde descansar sin tener problemas de estar al aire libre en la noche.

-No camines tan rápido. -lanzó Akio.  
-Sígueme el paso. -dije serio. -Finalmente tú te ofreciste a seguirme, ¿o no?  
-Heh. -protestó. -Sólo lo hago para evitar que intentes hacerle algo a Rina o a alguna de las niñas.  
-Akio-san. -dijo Gaomon tirando de la camisa de su amigo. -Por favor, no es necesario que siga discutiendo, Daisuke-kun no quiere discutir.  
-Tengo hambre, Daisuke. -contestó Motimon apachurrándose sobre mis brazos.  
-Pronto llegaremos al poblado, y comerás hasta reventar, como siempre lo haces. -dije sin hacer caso a las quejas de Akio, el cual no paraba de pedirme que caminara más lento.

Entre ese ambiente tan helado entre nosotros, llegamos al poblado, cuya arquitectura en las casas y comercios hacia recordar a aquellas épocas del Japón antiguo sumergido entre conflictos de tierras y valientes guerreros con armaduras. Pero eso se quedaba atrás cuando se veía el ambiente de un día rutinario en alguno de los poblados de nuestra era y nuestro mundo, una gran mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo que conocíamos como la vida moderna.

-"Bienvenidos a Shin Jipangu". -contesté leyendo el letrero de bienvenida. -Se nota que eligieron muy bien el nombre para el pueblo.  
-Y mucho. -contestó Gaomon señalando una fila de motocicletas aparcadas en la calle.

Pero a lo lejos, los cuatro pudimos percibir un enorme griterío en los alrededores. Al llegar al lugar, pudimos ver todo un grupo de Goblimon rodeando una inmensa bodega.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? -pregunté curioso al llegar.  
-¡A ti qué te importa! -gritó uno de ellos volteando hacia nosotros.  
-Déjame pelear, Daisuke... -contestó molesto Motimon.  
-No lo haré. -contesté. -Estás débil aún...  
-¡Miren! -gritó otro de los ogros, a lo que siguió la burla de los demás. -¡A ese Digimon lo están cargando como bebé!  
-¡Por favor, Daisuke, déjame pelear! -gritó totalmente molesto por ese comentario.  
-Deberíamos irnos. -contestó Akio.  
-¿¡Y tú eres su novio! -preguntó otro ogro, a lo que siguió la carcajada del resto del grupo.  
-¡Ya sacaste boleto! -bufó furioso Akio, provocando que Gaomon evolucionara en Gaogamon, y por consiguiente la huida de los provocadores.  
-Gracias por ahuyentar a esos malvivientes de nuestro hogar. -logramos escuchar.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Akio. -¿De dónde viene esa voz?  
-De aquí. -logramos reconocer al mirar hacia abajo.

Un Digimon de armadura amarilla, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba medio enrollado tirado en el suelo aún asustado.  
-¡Armadimon! -dije.  
-Ummm... -contestó Akio con un tono de desagrado. -¿Algún día sabremos de un Digimon del que no conozcas su nombre?  
-¿Y algún día sabré del instante en que no protestes por todo? -pregunté.  
-¡Gracias por salvarme! -dijo Armadimon levantándose del suelo. -Pensé que esos Goblimon me harían daño.  
-¿Y esos quiénes eran? -preguntó Gaomon.  
-La banda motorizada de Goblimon. -contestó Armadimon sacudiéndose el polvo. -No entiendo cómo pudieron venir para esta fecha.  
-¿Motorizada? -preguntó Motimon. -¡Ah!  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté volteando hacia donde miraba mi amigo rosado.

Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que ninguna de las motocicletas que encontramos aparcadas cerca de la calle, se encontraba allí.  
-A eso me refiero. -dijo Armadimon estrechando la mano de Gaomon. -Seguramente se enteraron del premio y quisieron robarlo.  
-¿Premio? -preguntó Gaomon.

Sin embargo, Motimon y yo no dejábamos de mirar a la calle y sus alrededores. Por algún extraño moitivo, no dejábamos de notar que la calle principal de Shin Jipangu estaba comenzando a ser decorada con motivos de carrera de motocicletas, banderas de cuadros blancos y negros por todos lados, las refaccionarias comenzaban a abrir, y lo mejor de todo: restaurantes por doquier.  
-Esto se va a poner bueno. -le intenté decir a mi amigo.  
-Tengo hambre... -contestó Motimon de nuevo apachurrándose sobre mis brazos.  
-Puedo recompensarles por lo que hicieron. -dijo Armadimon.  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó Motimon recuperando algo de fuerzas.  
-Pero somos siete personas y siete Digimon. -dijo Akio. -No creo que...  
-Eso no importa. -contesó Armadimon yendo hacia su taller. -Donde come 1 comen 15.

Distraídos por el bullicio del pueblo, notamos entre la multitud de Digimon, una figura un tanto extraña entre todas ellas. Cabello rubio, vestido blanco muy vistoso y una cesta en las manos, parecía ser un año o dos mayor que nosotros...  
-¿Una niña? -pregunté al verla mezclada entre la multitud.  
-¡Yo también la veo! -gritó Motimon.  
-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Gaomon.

No sé si ella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero podría ser, ya que volteó hacia nosotros, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a donde nos encontrábamos. Llamado por la curiosidad, tomé a Motimon entre mis brazos y corrí para tratar de alcanzarla.

Aquella niña se mezclaba entre la multitud, corriendo en zig-zag entre ellos, saltando obstáculos y escondiéndose entre las lonas de los puestos de comida. Afortunadamente podía llevarle el ritmo, pero parecía ser inalcanzable, hasta que llegó un punto en el que decidió desviar el camino y tomó la ruta de un callejón sin salida. Allí, en ese punto, nos pudimos mirar los dos cara a cara.  
-Veo que pudiste reconocerme, "Proyecto". -contestó sonriendo.  
-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunté alarmado por aquella confesión. -¿Cómo es que sabes de...?  
-Mikihara Norn. -dijo estrechándome la mano.

Tomando su mano, llegué a sentir una calidez acompañada de un extraño escalofrío. Era como describir una luz sombría.  
-Seguramente nos venías siguiendo desde que...  
-Sí. -contestó interrumpiéndome. -Desde que naufragaron en las costas de WWW.  
-¿Eres aliada de...? -pregunté.  
-No. -dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo. -Veo que como estratega eres muy bueno, pero tus habilidades deductivas son extremadamente malas.  
-Humm... -dije molesto.  
-Sólo estoy aquí porque veo que sabes que debes llegar a la morada de Yggdrasil, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo.  
-Debe ser fácil. -contesté.  
-No tanto. -dijo. -Seguramente sabrás que detrás de Shin Jipangu, hay un río lo suficientemente ancho que podría simular un mar.  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Nadie que se haya aventurado a cruzar ese río, ha regresado con vida.

Me sorprendí al escuchar dicha historia. Había oído de palabras del Digimon de mi padre, que llegar hasta Yggdrasil era muy arriesgado, y podía creerle ya que mi padre había llegado hasta allí, pero...  
-Debes estar mintiendo. -dije.  
-No me creas. -contestó. -¿Pero arriesgarías la vida de Motimon y de tus amigos?  
-Bueno... yo... -dije titubeando...

No sabía cómo contestarle. ¿Podría arriesgarme a llevarlos a una muerte segura? No... no lo haría ni por vencer a mi más grande enemigo...  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? -pregunté.  
-Esto. -dijo tomando de entre su canasta un cartón enrollado.

Al desenrollarlo, pudimos notar un vistoso barco dorado, con motivos decorados de Leomon en la cubierta, y la cabeza de un Seadramon justo en la punta de la quilla.  
-Con eso, podrán llegar a su destino. -dijo. -Ese barco es especial, y sólo funcionará si los tres servidores de Yggdrasil llegan juntos con el barco.  
-¿Quiénes son esos tres servidores? -pregunté.  
-"Proyecto", "Designio", y Royal Knight. -contestó.  
-¿Royal... Knight? -pregunté.  
-¿Podrías dejar a Motimon en el suelo? -dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación.  
-¿Para qué quie...? -pregunté.  
-Sólo déjalo allí. -contestó.

Norn dejó la canasta en el suelo, cerró los ojos, y alzando levemente sus brazos con la palmas hacia arriba, no entendía qué pasaba cuando un rayo de luz me cegó momentáneamente, y después de ello, vi a mi amigo de roca volviendo a la normalidad.  
-¡Qué bien, Gotsumon! -grité corriendo a abrazarlo.  
-¡Ah! -gritó Gotsumon señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Norn, ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera su canasta.  
-¿A dónde fue? -pregunté.

Todo esto era muy extraño, incluso para mí, quien por antigüedad, llevaba más tiempo conociendo sobre el Digital World. Se suponía que éramos siete, según las palabras de Yggdrasil, él mismo me lo había confirmado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera otro humano de nuestro lado? Era más que imposible que hubiera venido con nosotros o después que nosotros, pues escuchando su apellido era notable que era japonesa. Nadie que viniera de Japón podía ingresar al Digital World.

-¿A dónde te vas, Daisuke? -gritó molesto Akio habiéndonos alcanzado a Gotsumon y a mí.  
-¿Pasa algo, Daisuke-kun? -preguntó Gaomon.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba Norn hacía unos segundos, dudé de confesar lo que había visto, así que sólo pude responder con un...  
-No, nada.  
-De acuerdo. -contestó Akio no muy convencido. -Armadimon-san nos invitó a comer, y dijo que podemos traer a los demás. Así que iré a buscarlos.  
-No hay problema. -dijo Gotsumon.  
-Podría ir a la bodega de Armadimon-san y acompañarlo. -dijo Gaomon.

Y así lo hicimos, fuimos a la bodega de Armadimon, primero a saludarlo, y luego a acompañarlo adentro de la bodega. Nos presentamos y nos dimos un saludo un tanto formal.  
-¿Por qué querían atacarlo esa banda de Goblimon? -pregunté para romper el hielo.  
-Quieren el trofeo del Digimon Rally. -dijo.  
-¿Digimon... Rally? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Es una carrera de motociclismo en pareja. -contestó el dueño de la bodega. -Se hace todos los años en WWW, y esta vez nos tocó en Shin Jipangu. Y por supuesto, me tocó ser quien ofrezca el premio para el ganador.  
-¿Y esos Goblimon van a participar? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Lo más probable. -le dije. -Son motociclistas, después de todo.  
-Seguramente escucharon del trofeo, e irán tras él. -dijo Armadimon.  
-¿Qué clase de trofeo? -pregunté deteniéndome frente a una enorme lona que cubría un inmenso "algo".  
-Éste. -contestó Armadimon brincando descubriendo lo que estaba debajo de la enorme lona.

Al ver lo que se encontraba ahí, Gotsumon y yo saltamos un grito de sorpresa.  
-¡Eso! -gritó Gotsumon.

Yo, al contrario, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Un enorme barco dorado, con la decoración de la cabeza de Seadramon en la punta de la quilla, casi del tamaño de la bodega entera, se mostraba frente a nosotros. El mismo barco que la niña Norn nos había enseñado.  
-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Armadimon ante la misteriosa reacción que tuvimos.  
-Es... es enorme... -dije tratando de disimular que sabíamos algo sobre ese trofeo. -Seguramente debe valer una fortuna...  
-¡Ya traje los ingredientes para la comida, Armadimon-san! -logramos escuchar en la entrada de la bodega.  
-Espero que hayas traído un poco más. -contestó Armadimon. -Vamos a tener a un enorme grupo comiendo en unas horas.  
-Esa voz... -dije en voz baja mirando a Gotsumon. -La he escuchado antes...  
-Lo intuí. -contestó aquella misteriosa voz. -Por eso regresé al mercado a comprar lo suficiente para 10 humanos y 10 Digimon.

Armadimon regresó junto a nosotros, y dijo.  
-Daisuke, Gotsumon... Les presento a Mikihara Norn, dice que es de Japón al igual que ustedes.  
-¿¡Norn! -gritó Gotsumon.

Gotsumon y yo volteamos hacia la entrada, y después de un segundo, logramos notar la figura que se encontraba en la puerta.  
-¡Tú! -gritamos mi amigo de roca y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	36. El Digimon Rally

**36. El Digimon Rally**

-¡Tú! -gritamos mi amigo de roca y yo al mismo tiempo al ver la silueta de Norn en la entrada de la bodega.  
-¿Se conocen? -preguntó extrañado Armadimon.  
-Nos conocimos en la calles de Shin Jipangu. -contestó Norn muy risueña. -Son muy simpáticos, Armadimon-san.  
-De acuerdo. -dijo Armadimon. -Pásame la canasta que la comida no se preparará sola.

Norn le pasó la canasta llena de comida a Armadimon, éste último se retiró de la bodega para dirigirse quizás a la cocina.  
-Armadimon-san es muy bondadoso. -dijo Norn sonriendo nuevamente. -Se preocupa mucho por los Digimon...  
-No necesito que finjas delante de mí. -contesté molesto.  
-Ay, ay... qué amargado eres... -dijo Norn sin dejar de sonreír. -Seguramente tu antecedente como comandante de las tropas armadas de Torkaimon te cambió ese estado de ánimo.  
-¿¡Cómo sabes de eso! -pregunté alarmado.

Norn se acercó hacia mí, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me dijo:  
-Porque Torkaimon es un enemigo en común para ti y para mí. Para vencer a un enemigo, primero debo conocer sus debilidades, y tú eres una de esas debilidades.  
-¿Quién o qué eres tú? -pregunté de nuevo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
-Quiero que seas el valiente guerrero que Yggdrasil trajo a este mundo. -contestó.

No pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra, no entendía por qué alguien que no me conocía para nada, sabía todo sobre mí, o hasta más de lo que yo sabía.  
-Esa niña no es de fiar, niño Yanami.  
-Eso estoy pensando, Rakugamon... -contesté en mi mente.  
-Sabe demasiado de nosotros. -dijo. -Pero no tenía idea de que Torkaimon estuviera utilizando a más niños para vigilarnos.  
-¿Podría ser él? -pregunté.  
-Quisiera pensar que no. -me contestó. -Hasta donde sé, ningún niño humano común y corriente puede cruzar hacia el Digital World, por eso los protegía en jaulas hasta encontrarte.  
-Dile a tu amigo Rakugamon que no soy aliada de su antiguo jefe. -habló nuestra nueva acompañante.  
-¿Qué diablos estás...? -grité al escuchar la contestación de aquella niña.

No entendía eso. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando la conversación que estábamos teniendo en secreto en el interior de mi mente? Sin embargo esa niña nos mandó a callar, seguramente ya sabía que el resto de mis amigos estaba cerca de la bodega.  
-No hables. -dijo Norn. -Tú sólo sígueme la corriente.  
-¿Eh? -pregunté de nuevo, pero terminé siendo interrumpido por el grito de Akio anunciando su llegada junto con los demás.  
-¡Ya llegamos! -gritó Rina, quien de pronto se puso algo extrañada y furiosa a la vez al ver a otra niña frente a nosotros.

Ninguno de nosotros entendía por qué había una "integrante" más junto a nosotros. Pero la reacción más sorprendente de todas fueron las que protagonizaron el chico nuevo y el Digimon de mi hermana. Steve, por un lado, se hizo para atrás al ver a Norn, cosa que notó a la perfección su amigo, y V-mon no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Pero ella no dejaba de fingir que no nos conocía.  
-¡No puede ser! -dijo exclamando. -¿De verdad son ustedes esos niños que van a vencer a ese Digimon malvado?  
-Bueno, podía decirse... -respondió Hiroshi. -¿Y quién eres tú?  
-Mikihara Norn. -dijo inclinándose. -Soy de Japón y tengo 12 años. Gusto en conocerlos.

De pronto, corrió hacia V-mon y comenzó a jalarlo de las mejillas, como si estuviera jugueteando con un peluche.  
-¡Qué bonito! -gritó Norn acariciándolo de esa manera tan dolorosa. -¡Y azul! ¡Mi color favorito!  
-¡Por... favor... señorita...! -gritaba el Digimon azul tratando de apartarla lo más lejos que pudiera.  
-¡Ya está la...! -dijo Armadimon desde otra habitación. -¡Oh! Veo que ustedes son nuestros invitados. La mesa está servida, pueden pasar a comer.  
-Creo que podremos hablar como en familia en la mesa. -terminó Norn para invitarnos al comedor.

Llegando allí, todos los platos estaban servidos, parecía ser que Armadimon se había esmerado por colocar la mesa lo mejor posible. Lástima que no pudiera hablar tan bien de la comida. Rina sopló el tazón de sopa y el vapor que despidió parecía que formaba un cráneo con dos huesos cruzados, no era precisamente una señal de que fuera comida especial para piratas.

-Esto... -dije. -¿Esto es la sopa?  
-Sí. -dijo Armadimon orgulloso. -Seguí al pie de la letra la receta que venía en este libro.

Todo hubiera estado bien de no haber notado todo el mundo que el Digimon armadillo estaba llevando el libro de cabeza.

-Si me permite, yo puedo preparar la comida. -dijo Akio levantándose de la mesa.  
-¿De verdad? -exclamó Mizuki alegrada.  
-¡Sí! -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-¿Necesitas el libro? -preguntó Armadimon acerćandoselo.  
-Podría darle vuelta al libro y notar que es un libro sobre construcción de barcos. -dijo Gaomon de la mejor forma posible.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué flotaba un pedazo de madera en mi sopa. -dijo Ayano tomando entre sus dedos un enorme trozo de caoba.  
-¿Y bien? -pregunté tratando de retomar la charla que había tenido con el dueño de la bodega. -¿Qué hacía esa banda motorizada de Goblimon frente a la entrada?  
-Burlándose de que habían lastimado a mi motorista estrella. -dijo Armadimon bajando la mirada.  
-¿Motorista estrella? -pregunté. -¿Usted está ofreciendo el premio y a un participante?  
-Sólo le cuidaba el vehículo con el que planeaba participar. -dijo. -Pero ahora que está herido en su casa...  
-¿Y no hay forma de que él pueda obtener el premio? -pregunté.  
-No. -dijo. -Si alguien más se ofrece a participar, ese participante no podrá entregar su premio.

Entonces, me levanté y dije:  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces yo me ofrezco para montar esa motocicleta!  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Hiroshi. -¿Estás loco? Apenas tienes diez años, y nunca has montado una motoci...  
-Tú no sabes lo que he tenido qué hacer cuando estuve en el Digital World desde hace seis meses. -presumí disimulando mi participación en el bando del mal para no alarmar a Armadimon.  
-¡No lo entiendo! -gritó Rina. -¿Por qué quieres participar?  
-Si no conseguimos el barco que ofrecen como premio, no podremos llegar con Yggdrasil. -dije.  
-¡Podemos hacer lo que sea! -dijo Mizuki. -¡Podemos armar un bote como lo hicimos para escapar de esa isla desierta! ¡Pero una carrera de motos! ¡Es demasiado!

Miré a Norn como tratando de decirle que les convenciera de hacer esta clase de locura, y pareció comprender lo que le pedía, así que se aventó a decir.  
-¿Conocen de alguien de Shin Jipangu que haya cruzado el enorme río para encontrarse con Yggdrasil?

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera Armadimon.  
-Esa es la respuesta más obvia. -siguió hablando Norn. -Todos los que se han aventurado a cruzar el río desaparecen misteriosamente y nunca han logrado regresar.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Hiroshi. -Debes estar mintiendo...  
-No mentiría con algo tan serio. -dijo la niña nueva. -Sé que son los niños elegidos que Yggdrasil está esperando, pero a la vez no la tienen tan fácil como para llegar frente a él.  
-¡Armadimon-san! -gritó Akio desde la cocina. -¿Dónde están las especias?  
-Ahora las busco. -dijo el Digimon armadillo levantándose de la mesa dejando el comedor.

Por alguna extraña razón, vi cómo Norn sonreía después de aquel acto.  
-Armadimon-san posee un medio de transporte que Yggdrasil diseño especialmente para aquellos elegidos. -siguió hablando. -Sin embargo sólo funcionará cuando sus tres soldados predilectos estén tripulándolo.  
-¿Sus tres soldados? -preguntó Fanbeemon.  
-Dos humanos especiales y un Digimon que designó especialmente para ello.  
-Seguramente se refiere a... -dijo Mizuki.  
-Sí. -interrumpió Norn. -Proyecto y Designio.  
-¿Y el Digimon? -pregunté.  
-Sólo les puedo asegurar que ese Digimon está entre ustedes. -terminó. -No puedo decir quién es, porque él no sabe ni siquiera que fue elegido.  
-¿Seré yo? -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¿O yo? -preguntó Piyomon.  
-No responderé a eso. -dijo la niña nueva.  
-¿Entonces no queda de otra que participar? -preguntó Rina un poco harta.  
-Me temo que sí. –dijo Patamon.  
-¿¡Van a participar! –preguntó Armadimon. -¡Qué bien! No quisiera que un barco tan enorme como ese quedara en manos de los Goblimon.  
-¿Y no hay más participantes? –preguntó Ayano-chan.  
-Sólo los Goblimon. –contestó el dueño de la bodega. –Se han dedicado a lastimar a los participantes y a tomar sus correspondientes puestos.  
-De esa manera han ganado las últimas carreras de motos- habló Norn. –Dejan fuera de la carrera a sus oponentes y toman sus lugares para siempre obtener los trofeos.  
-¡Qué feo! –dijo Piyomon.  
-¿Entonces participarán? –preguntó Armadimon.  
-¡Sí! –dije eufórico.

-

Después del suculento desayuno que Akio preparó para todos, todos salimos de la bodega llevando alrededor de dos motocicletas con asiento lateral para el copiloto. Por un instante pensé que sería una carrera común y corriente, pero en cuanto vi esa silla extra, supe que no sería así.

-¿Quién quiere probarla? –preguntó Armadimon.  
-Lo haré yo. –dije para animar a los demás por si alguien más quería correr.

Así, animé a Gotsumon a que la hiciera de copiloto, y yo me monté en el del piloto, ambos nos pusimos los cascos y en menos de un segundo de haber montado la moto, nos dispusimos a correr con ella. Shin Jipangu parecía estar hecho precisamente para esta carrera próxima, pues estaba lleno de vueltas y obstáculos por doquier.

-¿Nos vamos al bosque? –le invité a mi amigo de roca.  
-¡Sí! –gritó Gotsumon, no sé si asustado por la velocidad o si sentía la misma emoción que yo, pero parecía más lo segundo que lo primero.

Así, nos adentramos a los bosques, y salimos de él en cuestión de unos diez minutos, volviendo al punto de partida en poco tiempo. Al llegar allí, todos estaban sorprendidos de las hazañas que habían visto, y sobre todo de no haber sufrido ni un solo rasguño.  
-¡Increíble! –dijo Armadimon saltando de emoción. -¡Creo que he encontrado a mi piloto estrella!  
-¿Desde cuándo sabes manejar eso? –preguntó Ayano-chan.  
-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que estuve seis meses en este mundo? –contesté sin siquiera mirarla. –Por cierto, Armadimon-san, ¿no sería buena idea probar a todos ellos para saber quién podría hacerla de piloto suplente?  
-¡Por supuesto!

Pero esa idea resultó ser un fracaso. Ni Ayano, Norn o Mizuki desearon participar. Hiroshi tuvo náuseas apenas subiéndose a la moto, Steve terminó por estrellarla contra un árbol, y Akio… por alguna razón parecía que le faltaban algunas piezas después de que Akio la hubiera montado.  
-Esto es inútil… -dijo Armadimon resignado.  
-¿Puedo probarlo? –preguntó Rina.  
-Rina… -dijo Piyomon. -¿De verdad?  
-No se ve tan difícil.

Y en efecto, no fue para nada difícil el que Rina cubriera la vuelta que había hecho yo hacía unos minutos, aunque lo hizo con una Piyomon demasiado asustada, y con unos 10 segundos de retraso con respecto a mi marca.  
-Nada mal, nada mal. –dijo Armadimon después de su llegada. –Pero creo que Daisuke lo hace mejor que todos los demás.  
-No me halague tanto… -dije tratando de no ser tan presumido.  
-Bien. -dijo Armadimon concluyendo por hoy. -Creo que es todo por hoy, hay que guardar las herramientas porque la competencia de mañana será dura.  
-¿¡Es mañana! -grité.  
-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Armadimon.  
-Ninguno... -contesté. -Sólo que esperaba poder practicar un poco más.  
-Patrañas. -dijo el armadillo. -Te mueves mucho mejor que esos Goblimon. Podrás ganar sin problemas.

Así, volvimos a disfrutar de una cena suculenta, en la que esta vez el Digimon armadillo no participó. Todos en la mesa preguntábamos a Norn sobre quién era, de dónde venía, y lo más importante: su Digimon. A lo que contestaba siempre: "No sé por qué estoy aquí". Era algo que al parecer los demás se tragaban, pero yo no lo podía tomar tan fácilmente. Quizás mi desconfianza hacia aquella niña era tanta que vigilaba casi todas sus acciones y movimientos tratando de buscar algo que no estuviera bien.

Armadimon nos confió de tal forma que nos tomó a Gotsumon y a mí a cargo de la bodega, para evitar que cualquier Goblimon sucio pudiera causar destrozos.  
-Va a ser una noche muy larga. –comenté a mi amigo de roca.  
-¿Me convierto en Leomon? –preguntó. –Así podré asustar a los que vengan.  
-No es necesario. –le contesté. –Debemos ahorrar fuerzas para la competencia de mañana. De eso depende que podamos ver a Yggdrasil.

Lancé un fuerte suspiro y miré hacia el techo de la bodega. Parecía tener varios huecos, pues la poca luz de la noche se filtraba por los agujeros del techo.  
-Deberías ir a dormir, Daisuke. -escuché que una voz nos hablaba desde la entrada.  
-Rina... -dije. -No es necesario...  
-El corredor estrella debería descansar. -me interrumpió. -Descansa, yo me haré cargo.  
-Corredor estrella... -dije. -Suena bien cuando tienes un récord limpio...  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Rina. -¿Hablas de...? No deberías...  
-¿Pensar en ello? -pregunté. -Trato de hacerlo, pero por más que lo intente, siempre habrá alguien que tenga ese resentimiento...  
-Intentaste matarnos... -dijo Rina mirando hacia el suelo.  
-¿Tú también? -pregunté. -Gracias por los ánimos...  
-¡No! -dijo apresurada. -¡No quería decir eso! ¡Es sólo que...!  
-No es necesario que te molestes, Daisuke... -trataba de animarme Gotsumon.  
-¡Es que de verdad ya no lo soporto! -grité furioso. -¡Primero es Akio! ¿Y ahora tú? ¡Tengo hasta a mi hermana en contra mía!  
-¡Basta! -gritó Rina. -¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Crees que todo el mundo está en contra tuya, pero no es así!  
-¿Entonces? -pregunté. -¡Lo único que percibo de todos es que me andan recordando a diario lo que fui hace algún tiempo!

Rina de pronto y sin avisar me abrazó, no entendí por qué hizo eso, y dijo:  
-Lo recordamos porque no podemos olvidar lo que tu antiguo jefe intentó hacer con nosotros y con nuestras familias… Yo también lo odio, y quiero que el mundo regrese a la normalidad.  
-Rina… -dije algo sorprendido por la reacción de mi amiga. -¿Pero qué…?  
-Quiero seguirte en este viaje para vencer a ese Digimon. –siguió hablando sin hacer caso a mi sorpresa. –Estoy segura que Mizuki también, y Hiroshi, y Ayano… hasta Akio, aunque no quiera decirlo.  
-Esto sólo era entre él y yo… -dije tratando de no mirarla.  
-Pero si nos quiere ver muertos, no le daremos esa alegría tan fácilmente. –terminó.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rina? -pregunté asustado de la reacción de ella. No me esperaba algo así.

Rina de pronto se despegó de mí bruscamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Pero qué...? -gritó. -¡Suéltame, Daisuke!  
-¡Pero si yo no...! -grité asustado.

De tanto forcejeo, Rina sólo atinó a pegarme una cachetada y a salir corriendo de la bodega.  
-¡Rina! –grité recuperándome del golpe.

Traté de levantarme, a lo que Gotsumon, asustado, me siguió hasta la salida.  
-¡Rina! –grité a la salida. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-¡Lamento haberme tirado de esa manera! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Olvida lo que pasó!  
-Pero… -traté de preguntar lo que pasaba, a lo que Rina respondía con grandes evasivas.  
-¡Sólo olvídalo! –gritó antes de secarse las lágrimas y regresar al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones.  
-Eh... Daisuke... -dijo Gotsumon. -¿Puedes decirme lo que pasa?  
-Eso quisiera saber... -dije aún confundido después de la escena que Rina había protagonizado.  
-No eres muy bueno leyendo la mente de los demás. -escuché que alguien hablaba cerca de un árbol.  
-¿Qué quieres, Norn? -pregunté.  
-Entender a los humanos. -dijo bajando de una fuerte rama del árbol.  
-¿Entender... a los humanos? -pregunté. -¿Piensas estar igual de rara que Rina?  
-Yo creía que lo de Rina sería demasiado natural, al menos en los humanos. -contestó acercándose hacia mí.

No mencioné ninguna palabra, más que...  
-Creo que la noche les está afectando a Rina y a ti. -dije. -Vamos Gotsumon, debemos cuidar el premio y el vehículo.  
-Iré a la habitación de las niñas. -dijo Norn.  
-Antes de irte, quisiera preguntarte algo. -traté de detenerla. -¿Qué o quién eres?  
-Haces muchas preguntas. -dijo Norn tratando de no responder a mis cuestiones. -A Yggdrasil no le gusta que hagan muchas preguntas.  
-¿A... Yggdrasil?  
-¿Lo ves? -preguntó de nuevo Norn. -Haces preguntas de todo lo que ves, quieres obtener una respuesta a todo.  
-Quiero saber todo lo que me involucra. -contesté firmemente. -¿Por qué nos tocó resolver este problema? ¿Por qué la relación de nuestros padres hace 30 años? Y sobre todo... ¿por qué yo?

Norn no supo, o más bien no quiso responder a mis preguntas, tan sólo atinó a decir:  
-Yggdrasil te responderá esas preguntas. Pero todo a su tiempo, su plan aún no va por la mitad.  
-Esto sólo me hace pensar una cosa. -dije. -Tu nombre no es Mikihara Norn, y ni siquiera eres de Japón...

Norn no dijo nada. Únicamente sonrió, y se marchó sin decir más. Estaba comenzando a sospechar sobre la verdadera identidad de esa niña, sobre todo que la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba frente a nosotros parecía como si nos conociera de toda la vida, tratando de entablar una amistad que parecía más que fingida.  
-No le digamos a nadie lo que pasó esta noche. ¿De acuerdo, Gotsumon?  
-Sí. -dijo no muy convencido.

Al llegar a la bodega, logré percibir unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes de la mini-bodega de la motocicleta.  
-¿Quién anda ahí? -grité.  
-Ha llegado el corredor estrella. -logré escuchar al fondo.  
-¿Goblimon? -pregunté.

Sólo escuché las carcajadas de esos ogros, lo que confirmaba que, en efecto, eran ellos.  
-Van a ver... -dije apretando los puños. -¿Listo, Gotsumon?  
-¡No dejaremos que hagan algo en este lugar! -gritó Gotsumon.

Ambos corrimos hacia los Goblimon que se encontraban cerca de la motocicleta. Grave error el que cometí, pues en un movimiento equivocado de brazos, pude escuchar un chasquido similar al de grilletes cerrándose, y el cual logré sentir precisamente en las muñecas de mis brazos.  
-¡Maldición! -grité asustado, logrando que me cayera al suelo del susto.

Sabían quién era yo y cómo atacarme para no poder hacer nada.  
-¡Ya lo tenemos! -gritó otro Goblimon escondido en la oscuridad de la bodega.  
-¡Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon preocupado. -Angry Rock.

Gotsumon trató de atacar a los Goblimon, pero estaba en plena desventaja. La poca iluminación de la bodega desapareció por completo cuando aquella banda motorizada logró meterme en un enorme saco, evitando que pudiera hacer algo.  
-¡Gotsumon, ayúdame! -grité asustado dentro del costal sin poder ver absolutamente nada.  
-¡Rápido! -gritó una voz la cual supuse que sería de otro de los ogros. -¡No dejen que active el Digivice!

No pude recordar más sobre lo que pasaba, pues después de eso, sentí un enorme golpe en la cabeza, seguido del desvanecimiento de los gritos de los Digimon que se encontraban peleando en la bodega...

_Continuará..._


	37. ¡Rina, por el premio!

Sé que nada justifica este retraso de más de dos meses. Pero esta es una prueba de que no estoy muerto ni he abandonado el proyecto. Sólo puedo afirmar que con la llegada de los niños a Yggdrasil, será el inicio de los capítulos finales. Y que al finalizar el fanfic publicaré como capítulo final una precuela de lo que he escrito hasta ahora. ¿Alguien se ha preguntado cómo habría sido la historia que ocurrió hace 30 años? Esa es la premisa que ya estoy desarrollando y que espero compartir con todos. Y sin más que decir, el capítulo.

**37. ¡Rina, por el premio!**

-¿Eh...? -pregunté despertando, o eso era lo que creí que estaba haciendo.

Abrí los ojos. No pude ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Tenía una sensación de llevar una venda en los ojos, además de tener las manos esposadas en la espalda y atadas a algo.

-¿¡Qué está pasando! -grité aterrado tratando de levantarme. -¡Gotsumon! ¿¡Dónde estás! ¡Gotsumon!

Fue en vano. Tratando de levantarme, tropecé debido a que mis piernas estaban atadas a las patas de la silla donde estaba sentado. Así, caí al suelo con la silla sobre mi espalda. Fue en ese momento cuando me retiraron la enorme venda que cubría mis ojos y parte de mi frente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -gritó el que me había quitado la venda. Un Goblimon.

-¡Goblimon! -grité furioso. -¿¡Qué es lo que pretenden hacer!

-Evitar que seas el corredor estrella de Armadimon. -dijo acomodando la silla donde me encontraba.

-Malditos... -contesté molesto. -¿Qué le hicieron a Gotsumon? ¿En dónde lo tienen?

-Está detrás de ti. -dijo el Goblimon.

Miré a mis espaldas y pude ver a mi amigo de roca durmiendo, atado igual que yo a una silla.

-¡Gotsumon! ¿Estás bien? -grité.

-No te va a responder. -dijo. -Le dimos una tremenda paliza después de que te metimos en esa bolsa.

Aquel Goblimon se retiró del lugar donde nos tenían secuestrados.

-Gotsumon... ¡Gotsumon! ¡Responde, Gotsumon!

Intenté forcejear para tratar de liberar mis manos, pero era inútil. Y con Gotsumon totalmente inconsciente, no íbamos a salir tan fácil de allí.

* * *

-¡Despierten todos! -gritó el armadillo entrando a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté con sueño.

-¡El corredor estrella! -dijo Armadimon asustado. -¡Desapareció!

-¿Pero cómo desapareció? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Seguramente decidió abandonarnos como siempre lo hace. -contestó Akio muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Akio! -gritamos todos.

De pronto, entró aquella niña "nueva" a nuestra habitación, diciendo.

-Fui a buscarlo a los alrededores de Shin Jipangu, tampoco está por allí.

-Esto es grave. -dijo mi hermana.

-¿Onii-chan desapareció? –preguntó la hermana de Daisuke.

-Si no aparece antes de una hora... -dijo Armadimon triste.

-Fue mi culpa... -contesté en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo, Rina? -preguntó Piyomon.

-¡No, nada! -dije asustada.

Era mi culpa, me dije. Debí haber entendido mejor a Daisuke. No podía decirle al resto del grupo lo que había pasado anoche. Era muy vergonzoso para mí, incluso Daisuke pudo haberlo tomado a mal. Sí... era mi culpa. No debí haberlo tratado así...

Salimos de la casa de Armadimon. Estaba amaneciendo aún y todas las calles principales estaban decoradas con motivos de carreras de motos, incluyendo banderines por doquier.

-Creo que no participaremos en esta competencia... -dijo Hiroshi triste.

-No creo que Daisuke se haya ido a propósito. -dijo Mizuki. -Estaba tan empeñado en participar...

-Si nos disculpan... -dijo un personaje diferente apareciendo frente a nosotros. -Su corredor estrella decidió abandonar la carrera y dejarle el lugar a uno de los nuestros.

-¡Goblimon! -gritó Armadimon. -¡Estoy seguro que fueron ustedes!

-Su corredor estrella nos dijo explícitamente que iba a dejar que uno de nosotros participara en su sustitución.

-Eso es mentira. -dijo Akio. -Daisuke será cabrón y todo lo que quieran, pero no dejaría que uno de ustedes lo reemplazara.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -comenzó a carcajearse otro ogro que se encontraba detrás de él. -Tienes razón, lo tenemos como prisionero lejos de Shin Jipangu para que no participe.

-Son unos... -murmuró Kamemon.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? -preguntó un Goblimon. -La carrera comenzará en unos minutos, y si no tienen a alguien, estarán descalificados.

-Sólo tienen la opción de dejarnos su lugar. -dijo el otro Goblimon.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer en esas situaciones.

-¡Piyomon, evoluciona! -grité.

-¡De acuerdo! -dijo mi amiga.

Piyomon evolucionó a Birdramon, provocando el susto de los dos Goblimon. Tal parecía ser que sólo parloteaban para asustar a los demás, pero no eran tan fuertes como lo aparentaban.

-¡No les daremos el lugar! -grité. -¡Armadimon-san!

-¿Sí? -preguntó el armadillo.

-Nosotras dos participaremos. -dije. -Es lo que Daisuke hubiese querido.

-Perfecto. -dijo Birdramon aprobando mi comentario.

* * *

-¡Gotsumon! -grité tratando de despertar a mi amigo de roca.

Tanta insistencia dio resultado, pues en cuestión de segundos mi amigo de roca comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa, Daisuke? -preguntó mi amigo titubeando. -¿Por qué tantos gritos...?

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -grité. -¡La carrera está a punto de comenzar y estos malditos ogros nos tienen en algún lugar lejos de la casa de Armadimon!

-Me temo que no se va a poder. -dijo un Goblimon entrando a la habitación donde estábamos, trayendo un televisor en un carrito.

Mientras uno de los ogros llevaba bolsas enormes de frituras que no nos iban a convidar, otro Goblimon encendió el televisor y sintonizó uno de tantos canales, mostrando finalmente el Digimon rally de Shin Jipangu. "Bienvenidos a la novena edición de la carrera de motociclistas más grande de WWW…", decía el locutor del canal.

-¡Maldición! –refunfuñé. -¡Ya comenzó!  
-¡Y vamos con los participantes! –dijo el locutor del programa a toda velocidad. –La carrera de este año tiene la particularidad de que todos los pilotos tendrán a su copiloto justo a la derecha en ese asiento que logran ver. ¡Los motores están calientes! ¡En esta carrera se vale el todo por el todo! ¡La única regla es no salirse de la pista!

-Gotsumon… -dije en voz baja. -¿Estás despierto?

-¿Eh? –preguntó despertando. -¿Qué pasó?

-¡Los Goblimon nos tienen encerrados en no sé qué lugar fuera de Shin Jipangu! –le dije.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Gotsumon furioso. -¡Angry…! ¡Tengo hambre, Daisuke!

-¡En la motocicleta número 1 tenemos al piloto Goblimon y a su copiloto Goblimon! –gritó el locutor. -¡En la número dos tenemos al piloto Goblimon y a su copiloto Goblimon! ¡En la motocicleta tres están Goblimon y su copiloto Goblimon!

-Este locutor me tiene harto de tanto repetir Goblimon… -dije bajando la mirada.

-¡En la motocicleta número cuatro tenemos a Inoue Rina y a su copiloto Piyomon!

-¿¡Rina! –grité sorprendido.

-¿¡Piyomon! –preguntó Gotsumon.

-¿Los niños elegidos? –preguntó uno de los Goblimon.

-¡Ja! –contesté de manera feliz y a la vez astuta. -¡Rina es una excelente motociclista! ¡Y miren que eso no lo sabía hasta ayer!

Al mirar hacia un lado, noté que los Goblimon comenzaban a hablar en secreto y a verse más desesperados que de costumbre.

-Esto está mal… -dijo uno de esos ogros.

-Cierto. –contestó otro igual de desesperado. –Ahora la jefa nos vendrá a matar.

-¿La jefa? –pregunté.

-¿¡Estabas escuchando! –gritó un ogro.  
-¡No! ¡Para nada! –dije tratando de convencerlos.

Los Goblimon salieron de la habitación para evitar que escuchara sus conversaciones. Pero era inútil. Ahora sabía que había alguien más detrás de todo esto. ¿Pero quién? No parecía estar dentro del bando de los ogros. Generalmente suelen atacar en grupo o actuar bajo las órdenes de un ogro mayor, como un Ogremon, ¿pero "la jefa"? Eso no estaba nada bien… O quizás eso lo hacía más interesante.

-¿Quién será esa jefa? –pregunté.

-¡No lo sé! –suplicó Gotsumon. –Tan sólo quiero probar esas papas fritas que dejaron en aquella mesa…

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí… -dije. –Salir y descubrir quién es esa jefa. ¿Pero cómo?

Di pequeños brincos tratando de buscar a dónde se habían ido esos Goblimon. Estúpidamente se encontraban frente a una de las dos ventanas de la habitación, por lo cual me fue más fácil localizarlos.

-Esa niña tonta… -refunfuñó uno de los ogros. –Esa niña del cabello rubio y del vestido blanco… Nos vendrá a matar ahora que vea que la regamos.

-Ya lo hubiera hecho antes. –dijo otro de los ogros. –Ella dijo que estaba con esos niños elegidos.

Al escuchar tales declaraciones, me quedé helado. O tal vez no tanto. Después de todo, nunca había confiado en ella. Había algo en esa niña que no me inspiraba confianza al cien por ciento.

-¡Norn! –dije…

* * *

-¡Esto es una locura, Rina! –me gritó mi hermana por todo lo alto de la bodega de Armadimon. -¡Lo puedo pensar de Daisuke! ¡Él sí es un aventado que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos! ¿Pero tú?

-¡Hay qué hacerlo! –dije tratando de convencerla. -¡Es lo que Daisuke hubiese querido!

-¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! –dijo mi hermana otra vez. -¡Pareciera que te la vives pensando en Daisuke!

Me di la vuelta sin poder decir nada más, pero…

-¿Hay algún problema en que Rina se preocupe por Daisuke y por los demás? –preguntó Piyomon.

-Piyomon… ¿qué haces? –pregunté espantada por la reacción de mi amiga.

-Daisuke trata de preocuparse por nosotros. –siguió Piyomon sin tomar en cuenta mi reacción. –No es porque quiera un barco enorme o porque le encante montar en una motocicleta… Él ha sido el que esforzó durante casi todo el trayecto para mantenernos unidos y seguir adelante, creo que le debemos el que hagamos algo en su ausencia.

Hice una pausa después de que Piyomon hablara.

-Además de Daisuke, yo puedo manejar un aparato como ese. –dije. –Sé que es riesgoso, pero si nadie lo hace, nos quedaremos aquí, ese barco se lo llevará alguno de los Goblimon y todo el esfuerzo de venir al Digital World se irá a la basura.

-No había pensado en eso. –dijo mi hermana. –Creo que no me había puesto a pensar en que Daisuke casi arriesga la vida para avanzar en este mundo….

-Daisuke casi no comenta sus planes con nosotros. –dijo Akio. –Su actitud en ocasiones me aterra.

-"Esto debo hacerlo solo". –dijo Hiroshi. –Recuerdo que eso decía todo el tiempo.

-A onii-chan no le gusta que las cosas salgan mal. –dijo Ayano. –Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, hazlo tú. Eso es lo que siempre dice.

-Creo que está decidido. –dijo mi hermana. –Papá se enojaría de lo que estamos haciendo, pero adelante Rina. Tú puedes.

-¿¡Escuchaste Goblimon! –grité. -¡No vamos a…! ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Aquel Goblimon había desaparecido sin decir nada. Seguramente había ido a buscar a sus amigos.

-Creo que será mejor separarnos en dos grupos. –comentó Ayano. –Uno que vaya a buscar a mi hermano, y otro que apoye a Rina en la competencia.

* * *

-¡Los niños elegidos son unos tontos! –gritó furioso uno de los ogros.

-¿Y por qué no los detuviste? –gritó quien parecía ser el jefe. -¡La jefa vendrá y nos… nos…!

-¿Les qué? –dijo una voz de niña.

-¡Jefa! –gritó un Goblimon. -¡Lamentamos…! ¡Lamentamos…!

-Lo hicieron bien. –dijo. –Sólo necesitaba que el niño elegido Yanami y su Digimon estuvieran al margen de la competencia.

"Norn"… murmuré. En realidad era ella la que había dado la orden de secuestrarnos…

-¡Ven aquí de una maldita vez, Norn! –grité impulsivamente. -¿¡De qué clase de juego se trata todo esto!

Todo el mundo se calló, dejando hablar a solas al locutor de la televisión, por lo poco que escuchaba, tal parecía indicar que habían terminado la primera vuelta de tres y que dos de los competidores habían sido eliminados, Goblimon por supuesto y por fortuna. A los pocos segundos, apareció Norn por la entrada de la habitación.

-Eres patético, Proyecto. –contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Así que eras tú! –grité. -¡Sabía que no debía confiar de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi!

-Tenía motivos para hacerlo. –contestó.

-Claro. –dije burlándome. –Ahora resulta…

-"Si no lo hago yo, no va a salir bien"... Eso es lo que siempre dices, ¿o no? -preguntó Norn arremedándome.

-¿Y eso qué? -pregunté. -¡Sólo sácanos de aquí!

-Tienes miedo de estar solo, ¿cierto? -me dijo mirándome a los ojos. -Es por eso que siempre actúas en solitario. Haces las cosas a solas para no rendir cuentas a nadie. Tienes miedo de que aquellos en los que confías y te piden tu mano vuelvan a traicionarte. ¿No es así?

-Yo... yo... -dije al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Al escuchar eso, me di cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Era cierto. Norn tenía razón...

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Norn... Norn tiene razón. -dije bajando la mirada. -Vine al Digital World trayéndolos a todos pero termino haciendo las cosas por mí mismo...

-¿Pero quién? -preguntó Gotsumon. -¿Quién te traicionó?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. -dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Torkaimon... -djo...

No dije nada para eso. Señal totalmente inequívoca de que Gotsumon había dado en el clavo.

-¿Confiabas en ese estúpido Digimon? -insinuó Gotsumon.

-Quise pensar que debajo de toda esa maldad, solo me trataba bien porque le gustaba lo que hacía. -contesté. -Durante esos seis meses... me prometió de todo... Que me daría riquezas, poder... que sería como un rey para todo un pueblo... Sólo tenía qué obedecerlo...

-¿Cómo pudiste confiar en él? -preguntó de nuevo mi amigo de roca.

-Cuando me hizo creer que sabía que era un niño elegido... me comenzó a tratar mal, a humillarme, a insultarme... -dije. -Y sin embargo quise pensar que todavía podría tener una oportunidad de volver a su lado...

-Por eso tu primera opción fue regresar con él cuando todos se enteraron de que eras Ra... -dijo de nuevo Gotsumon.

-Sí. -le interrumpí. -Al final me quedé solo... No estaba del lado de Torkaimon-sama... No estaba con los niños elegidos... Terminé siendo algo mucho peor que solo desperdicios... Quise confiar de un lado o de otro, y al final terminé solo...

-¡No estás solo! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡Estás con nosotros!

-Pero al final el que termina arriesgando el pellejo soy yo... -murmuré.

-Eso no es cierto ahora mismo. -dijo Norn. -¿Ya viste la televisión?

-Sí la veo… ¿pero qué tiene? –pregunté.

-Rina insistió tanto para participar. –contestó Norn. -Ninguno de ellos quería que participara en esa carrera. Rina les hizo ver todo lo que has hecho por ellos, y sólo así pudo participar.

-¿Rina los convenció? -pregunté.

-Es una muestra de que al menos hay alguien dentro del grupo que te entiende. -dijo Norn. -Aparte de Gotsumon, claro está.

Sólo pude escuchar algunos murmullos de mi amigo de roca. Al parecer estaba ocupado con algo.

-Rina lo logrará. –contesté. –Estoy seguro que lo hará. Norn… si me liberas, te lo agradeceré cuando veamos a Yggdrasil juntos… ¿Norn?

Pregunté pero no recibí respuesta. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que Norn había desaparecido.

-¿¡Norn! –grité de nuevo. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Se desapareció!

-¿Paffó algffo, Daiffuke? –preguntó Gotsumon.

-¿Por qué estás hablando así? –pregunté, ya que no podía mirar hacia atrás.

-Poggque efgtag botanaff que deffaron loff Gofimon efftán delifiofaf! –contestó.

-Espera… ¿Estás comiendo? –grité.

-¿Quieffef? –preguntó.

Iba a enojarme con él, pero tal vez esa sería una excelente oportunidad para escapar, ya que los amarres que tenía Gotsumon eran normales y no especiales como los míos.

-Come hasta hartarte. –contesté. –Tengo un plan para escapar.

* * *

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa! –dije. -¡Es una competencia muy larga!

-¡Ánimo Rina! –contestó mi amiga emplumada. -¡Estoy contigo para apoyarte!

-Necesitaré más que eso… un seguro médico… o de vida…

Ya estábamos allí. En la línea de salida de la carrera. Mis amigos y sus Digimon se habían puesto a un lado mío para realizar un plan antes de partir.

-Bien. –contestó mi hermana Mizuki. –Rina participará en la carrera. Steve, Norn y yo estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

-Y Ayano, Akio y yo iremos a buscar a Daisuke por el rastro de su Digivice. –contestó Hiroshi.

-Suerte chicos. –les dijo Norn a nuestros amigos.

-¿Y yo qué? –reclamé.

-También te deseamos suerte. –contestó Ayano. –Gana esta carrera por mi onii-chan.

-¿Quieren probar algo que me encontré en ese árbol? –dijo Akio llegando con los brazos llenos de cajas con forma hexagonal y de color amarillo.

-Oh, Diginoir. –contestó Norn.

-¿Diginoir? –pregunté.

-Sí. –contestó Piyomon. –Es muy delicioso.

-Saben a queso. -dijo Akio con la boca llena.

-¡Atención concursantes! –se escuchó por el altavoz. -¡Ya va a dar comienzo a esta carrera anual, el Digimon Rally! ¡Recuerden que en estas tres vueltas se vale todo! ¡Absolutamente todo!

-¿Todo? –pregunté algo temerosa.

Mis sospechas se hicieron más grandes cuando Armadimon trajo una carretilla con algo de armamento.

-Rina. –contestó. –Esto te será de ayuda durante la carrera.

-¿Eh? –grité. -¿Y para qué quiero rifles y granadas?

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Armadimon. –En este tipo de carreras se vale todo.

-¿To… to… to… todo? –pregunté de nuevo. -¿¡Entonces a eso se referían con "todo"!

-Tranquila, Rina. –contestó Piyomon a mi lado. –Si necesitas mi ayuda, estaré junto a ti.

-¡Entonces todos en sus marcas! –gritaron desde el altavoz.

Si de por sí era extraño que en una carrera de este tipo, se necesitara la ayuda de un copiloto, y que todos mis rivales fueran Digimon ogros, ahora lo era más. Me subí a mi asiento, le puse el casco a Piyomon y luego a mí, calenté los motores, y justo cuando comenzó el disparo de salida, comenzó la masacre por así decirlo.

-¡Esto no es lo que esperaba! –grité.

Un Goblimon copiloto marcado con el número 7 había abierto un enorme boquete en la pista justo enfrente de nosotras, y a la velocidad a la que íbamos (algo así de unos 20 km/h por ser el inicio) nos hizo dar un pequeño brinco en el aire.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! –grité.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Piyomon tratando de maniobrar la moto hacia arriba para evitar caer en picada.

Así, caímos con las tres ruedas (dos de la moto y una del asiento del copiloto) sobre la pista. Los Goblimon nos tenían una gran ventaja después de dicho ataque, así que no me quedó de otra que empezar a pisar el acelerador con fuerza.

-¡Sujétate, Piyomon! –grité.

-¡Pero…! –dijo mi amiga siendo interrumpida por la fuerte velocidad a la que iba.

Así, pudimos rebasar a dos de los competidores, quienes comenzaron a sacar diferentes armamentos entre bazookas y bombas.

-¡Esto se está poniendo feo, Rina! –gritó Piyomon.

-¡Y no trajimos nada de armamentos! –grité asustada. -¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mi amiga.

-¡Piyomon! –dije. -¡Te toca ser mi armamento!

-¿Que qué? –preguntó.

-Vas a tener qué atacarlos. –dije.

-Les recordamos a nuestros competidores que una de las reglas es no salirse de su vehículo. –contestaron por el altavoz. –Pueden tener hasta un mínimo de un dedo, pezuña o pata aferrados al vehículo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no se bajan de las motos. –dije. –No importa. Atacaremos desde aquí. ¡Piyomon!

-¡Magical Fire! –atacó Piyomon abriendo sus alas pero aferrándose al asiento del copiloto con sus patas. -¡Acelera, Rina!

Los Goblimon atacaron lanzando varias granadas, a lo cual el Magical Fire de Piyomon las hizo explotar muy cerca de los competidores, dejándolos fuera de la carrera.

-¡Oh, miren esto! –gritaban por el altavoz. -¡Antes de completar la primera vuelta, el equipo de Inoue y Piyomon ha comenzado a atacar! ¡Han dejado fuera de la carrera a dos competidores! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más reñido! ¡Pero los Goblimon de adelante no van a pasar esto por alto! ¡Uno de ellos ha lanzado su garrote hacia el equipo humano!

-¿Qué? –grité al ver que el garrote iba directo hacia mí.

Hice una maniobra arriesgada, dando vuelta hacia la derecha rápidamente para evitar que nos golpeara. Estábamos casi detrás de uno de los Goblimon enemigos, lo cual ese movimiento hizo que el garrote se estampara en la cara de uno de los suyos, y por supuesto, eso lo hizo dejar la carrera.

-¡Increíble! –gritaban por el altavoz. -¡Un Goblimon ha atacado a uno de los suyos! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Acaso la rivalidad entre estos ogros se está poniendo más fuerte que nunca?

-¿¡Podrías dejar de narrar cuando suceda un choque! -grité.

-No, no lo haré. -contestaron desde el altavoz.

A la velocidad a la que íbamos no nos iba a ser posible alcanzarlos, así que...

-¡Sujétate más fuerte! -grité. -¡Podríamos derrapar pero sólo así podremos alcanzarlos!

-¡A la orden! -dijo.

Aceleré con más fuerza, pero a medida que aceleraba, noté algo que parecía ir mal en el sistema de la motocicleta.

-¡No puedo bajar la velocidad! -grité.

-¿Qué dijiste Rina? -preguntó Piyomon asustada.

-¡Que no puedo bajar la velocidad! -grité de nuevo.

-¡Es imposible! -dijo mi amiga. -¡Ah! ¡Agáchate, Rina!

Instintivamente me agaché, cosa que nos salvó la vida y la carrera ya que un enorme garrote de Goblimon había salido disparado hacia nosotras.

-Gracias, Piyomon. -contesté.

-De nada.

Pero no todo parecía ir bien, cuando recuperé la postura, me di cuenta de que nos estábamos enfilando hacia un enorme muro.

-¡Esto no me está gustando nada!- -grité molesta.

* * *

-¿Listo, Gotsumon? -pregunté.

-¡Listo y con energías! -me contestó.

Gotsumon no hizo más que jalar sus brazos para romper las ataduras. Cómo se notaba que un buen desayuno marcaba la diferencia.

-¡Bien hecho! -le felicité. -¡Ahora busca la llave de mis esposas!

-¡Aquí están! -dijo señalando un manojo de llaves. -¿Cuál es?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? -pregunté enojado. -¡Pruébalas todas!

Gotsumon comenzó a meter una por una cada llave para encontrar la buena.

-¡No creas que se liberarán tan fácil! -gritó un Goblimon cuando se dio cuenta de nuestro intento de escape.

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó Gotsumon, después de haber escuchado el chasquido de las esposas indicando que se habían abierto.

-¡Ataquen! -gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Angry Rock! -lanzó Gotsumon su ataque de rocas.

Pero no dieron resultado, algo se interpuso entre nuestro enemigo y Gotsumon, no sólo deteniendo su ataque, sino haciendo que las rocas rebotaran e impactaran en mi amigo. Gotsumon salió impactado por las rocas y se estampó en el intento de buró que tenían en una esquina.

-¡Gotsumon! -corrí hacia él preocupado.

-Daisuke... -dijo con algo de dificultad. -Son muy fuertes...

-Maldición... -dije mirando a los ogros. -Si pudiéramos evolucionar...

Los Goblimon comenzaban a burlarse de nosotros ante su superioridad en número. De pronto noté que del buró roto salió mi Digivice negro hacia el suelo, aprovechando eso, no dudé ni un segundo en tomarlo.

-¡Ahora sí! -grité contento. -¡Gotsumon! ¡Hora de evolucionar!

-¿No evolucionarás? -preguntó mi amigo.

-Estoy algo hambriento. -dije. -Por eso te pedí que te comieras todas sus botanas.

Así, Gotsumon evolucionó en Leomon. Después, lanzó un Juu-Ou-Ken hacia los Goblimon, el cual logró traspasar aquella barrera invisible, golpeándolos levemente. Uno de los ogros, molesto, alzó su garrote y lo estampó contra el suelo, abriendo una grieta en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia mí. Por fortuna Leomon me agarró y me llevó rápidamente a otro sitio, saliendo de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias... -dije.

-Esos ogros no se darán por vencido. -contestó.

* * *

De pronto, noté que mi motocicleta estaba volando.

-No te vayas a soltar, Rina. -contestaron desde el cielo.

-¿Birdramon? -pregunté mirando a Piyomon convertida en esa enorme ave de fuego.

-Mientras no nos salgamos de la pista, aunque sea por arriba, no nos descalificarán. -dijo.

Habiendo quedado 3 grupos de Goblimon en la pista, y a empezando la última vuelta, los concursantes restantes notaron que estábamos volando. La verdad les daba igual quien quedara de primer lugar, sólo importaba que nosotros no llegáramos primero. Era esa la razón por la que comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego desde abajo.

-¡Aún nos siguen atacando! -pregunté asustada.

-¡Rina! -contestó Birdramon. -¡Ya falta poco! ¡Lo vamos a lograr!

-¡Sí! -grité contenta. -¡Haremos esto por todos nuestros amigos!

Birdramon bajó la altura, así pudimos estar justo adelante de todos nuestros enemigos, lo que los enfureció aún más, lanzando de nuevo aquellas bolas de fuego, las cuales en excelente sincronía salieron juntándose incrementando su efecto y tamaño.

-¡Otra vez! -grité.

-No me queda de otra que usar Meteor Wing. -dijo Birdramon.

-¡Pero nos pasaría algo! -dije.

-¡No sucederá nada! -dijo mi amiga. -¡Confía en mí!

-De acuerdo. -dije.

Birdramon lanzó su Meteor Wing, haciendo que todo impactara ante el ataque de los Goblimon. No recordé más que un estruendo, un resplandor naranja, humo y de ahí un poco de calor.

-¡No te detengas, Rina! -dijo Birdramon cubriéndome con sus alas.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció y el humo se iba desvaneciendo, vi a mi amiga regresando a ser Piyomon agotada en el asiento de copiloto, y nuestro equipo llegando a la meta en primer lugar. Las ovaciones comenzaron a sonar en toda la línea de meta, y mis amigos corrieron a nuestro auxilio. Claro que nadie se había percatado que no podía bajar la velocidad, así que Piyomon con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo trató de arrastrarme antes de que la moto se estampara contra el muro de la primera curva.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así de arriesgado, Rina! –me regañó mi media hermana.

-Prométeme que para la próxima te tocará a ti arriesgar la vida. -dije mientras Piyomon me acomodaba para sentarme en el suelo.

Entonces, no recordé qué más pasó. Toda mi vista se ennegreció y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

-¡No dejen que escapen! -gritó un ogro.

Leomon había corrido varios metros lejos de lo que resultó ser una modesta cabaña alejada de Shin Jipangu, todo para tratar de evitar algún enfrentamiento.

-Creo que no resistiré más, Daisuke. -respondió Leomon. -Esas botanas no me llenaron demasiado.

-¡No, por favor! -dije asustado. -¡Tenemos que regresar con los demás cuanto antes!

Todo se volvió desesperación cuando Leomon regresó a ser Gotsumon. Mi amigo de roca cansado y yo no en mejores condiciones, estábamos indefensos frente a los ogros. Pero algo pasó que estas verdes criaturas de pronto retrocedieron y salieron huyendo.

-¡Nadie nos dijo que eran demasiados! -gritaron antes de desaparecer.

-¡Eso! -gritaron. -¡Huyan como los cobardes que son!

-¿Eh? -pregunté algo cansado. -¿Ayano-chan?

-Y te olvidaste de nosotros. -dijo Akio.

Noté que Akio, Ayano y Hiroshi habían hecho evolucionar a sus Digimon a la etapa adulta.

-Creo que Akio debería darle a Daisuke de ese suculento Diginoir que encontraste. -contestó Hiroshi.

-¿Diginoir? -pregunté. -Pensé que esas cosas no se daban aquí en WWW. Creo que comeré un poco, no he probado bocado en todo el día.

* * *

Al llegar al taller de Armadimon, notamos que Rina y Piyomon dormían del cansancio en las camas.

-Veo que ganaron la carrera. -contestó Ayano. -Felicidades, aunque no nos escuchen.

La sonrisa en las caras de las dos nos dio una tremenda satisfacción.

-¿Y bien? -pregunté. -¿Dónde se metió Norn?

-No sabemos. -dijo Mizuki. -Sólo dijo que quería conseguir más Diginoir y se fue sin decirnos nada.

-Ya veo. -dije tratando de no meter sospechas.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla. -dijo Ayano-chan.

-Yo creo que no es necesario. -dije. -Sabrá cuidarse sola. Y estoy seguro que no será la última vez que la veamos.

-Pero... -trató Ayano de contradecirme.

-Ayano... -contestó Rina despertando de su descanso. -Hazle caso a tu hermano. Él sabe lo que hace.

-Rina... -dije mirándola. -¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?

Mis amigos y Armadimon tomaron dichas recomendaciones, y abandonaron el taller.

-Rina... -dije acercándome a su cama y sentándome a un lado. -No debí permitir que arriesgaras tu vida así.

-No pasa nada. -dijo. -Yo insistí en participar. Lo hice por ti.

Después de una pequeña pausa, dije:

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.

-Lo hicieron muy bien. -contestó Gotsumon.

Rina sonrió, al igual que Piyomon, quien era la más cansada en todo el asunto.

* * *

-¿Ya se van? -preguntó Armadimon la mañana siguiente.

-Así es. -Contesté. -¡Es hora de continuar nuestro camino!

-¡Cuídese, Armadimon! -dijo Akio alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Tomaré en cuenta tu libro de recetas! -dijo el Digimon armadillo.

Akio y yo nos dedicamos a revisar de norte a sur todo el barco. No tenía velas, y su timón estaba tan duro que ni con la fuerza de varios Digimon fue posible girarlo aunque fuera un grado, era como un bote a gran escala. ¿Cómo nos íbamos a desplazar? Lo que me llamó la atención fue ver en uno de los camarotes el retrato de Norn acompañada de un Digimon tipo dragón pequeño de pelaje morado. Pero bueno, Steve, Mizuki, Akio y yo ya estábamos en el barco. No había manera de moverlo. Salimos de los camarotes y subimos a cubierta. Vimos a Rina, Ayano y Hiroshi subir al barco. De pronto, con Ayano y V-mon, quienes fueron los primeros en subir, el barco comenzó a lanzar una especie de ruidos de maquinaria funcionando. En ese momento, tomé el timón y noté que era fácil de mover.

-¿Eh? -preguntó V-mon al ver que todos lo estábamos viendo ante la reacción del barco. -¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada. -dije sonriendo. -¡Hora de ir a la morada de Yggdrasil!

-¡Sí! -gritaron todos.

Así, el barco comenzó a moverse. A pesar de que en un principio el timón fue fácil de mover, conforme el barco se despegaba de la costa el timón parecía cobrar vida propia. Creo que he encontrado quién es ese Royal Knight del que hablaba Norn. ¿Pero podría ser él? Las preguntas que tenía antes de llegar a Shin Jipangu se incrementaban conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero...

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Mizuki señalando el cielo.

-¡Ah! -gritamos todos al notar que el cielo se estaba ennegreciendo a pesar de que ya había amanecido.

-¡Miren adelante! -gritó Hiroshi al notar que una enorme niebla comenzaba a cubrirnos.

_Continuará..._


	38. Prelude of The Digital World Chronicles

Esta historia es un completo spin-off de "The Digital World Chronicles". Fue algo complicado condensar toda una historia similar a la que llevo escribiendo durante tanto tiempo en algo cercano a 38 páginas. Como notarán en páginas posteriores, hay una extraña incongruencia: el familiar de Steve no aparece, además notarán que el año "actual" fue disfrazado. Pueden tomar el año que quieran, aunque ciertas referencias tecnológicas les harán delimitar esa imaginación. Así que tomen este capítulo como si fuera un spin-off de precuela y no como la historia verdadera, aunque en realidad tenga algunos detalles relevantes para la historia original de Daisuke y los demás.

Este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo, y me había prometido a mí mismo terminarlo el 31 de diciembre, y lo logré... Bueno, lo terminé antes, pero eso es lo que cuenta.

Espero regresar pronto a "The Digital World Chronicles", cuando me regrese la inspiración de terminar los capítulos. No quiero dejar abandonada esa historia. Para no hacerla larga, les dejaré con "Prelude of The Digital World Chronicles", donde unos niños hace varios años viajaron a un mundo totalmente desconocido para todos: el Digital World.

Y si alguien preguntó... Sí. Son los padres de los niños elegidos de "The Digital World Chronicles" y la relación va así:  
• Kaito: Padre de Daisuke y Ayano.  
• Misuzu: Madre de Daisuke y Ayano.  
• Yui: Madre de Akio.  
• Ryouta: Padre de Mizuki y Rina.  
• Isao: Padre de Hiroshi.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con "Prelude of The Digital World Chronicles".

**00. Prelude of "The Digital World Chronicles"**

Esta historia comenzó hace varios años. Algunos dicen que fue hace unos cien, otros dicen que fue hace unos veinte... La verdad, fue hace algunos. Sí... 19XX... Pacman estaba haciendo de las suyas en nuestro país, y las computadoras sólo se veían en series futuristas llenas de luces y manijas que se movían. ¿Una red de computadoras alrededor del mundo? ¿Acaso es eso posible? ¿De España a Rusia y luego a Japón al instante? Es una locura, nadie puede inventar algo así.

Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para darles una larga charla sobre las computadoras y los videojuegos. De ser así, no estaría hablando acerca de 19XX y del incidente en el que estuvieron involucrados varios niños. Un grupo de niños cualquiera, sin fuerza especial o armas, pero quizás con una gran determinación...

Todo niño a la edad de 9 años sueña con ser un superhéroe y vencer a los malos, pero si conocieran a este muchacho, se darían cuenta de que él ya lo logró. Claro que con ayuda de unos seres de otro mundo paralelo, pero darse cuenta de que él estuvo frente al malo y aun así logró burlarlo, cambia la cosa y por mucho.

Esta historia ocurrió en una pequeña ciudad de Japón. ¿Pequeña dije? Sí. La gente vivía en paz y no existían demasiados edificios tan grandes como sucedía en la zona metropolitana de Tokio. Algunos decían que se podía respirar el aire puro del mar. Otros que se podían ver las estrellas después de las nueve de la noche.

"Otra vez volví a salirme de la tangente", me digo. Sí, lo hice. ¿Hay algún problema? En fin, esta... es la historia del Digital World hace XX años, historia que tuvo como protagonista a un joven niño llamado...

-¡Kaito! ¡Ven aquí a desayunar! -gritó una señora. -¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!  
-¡Ya voy, mamá! -grité para tratar de apaciguar a mi mamá.

**_Acto 1.- Todo por curiosidad_**

Tomé mi randoseru [1] y salí de mi habitación. Vivíamos en un departamento pequeño en los adentros de la ciudad. Pero era cómodo vivir allí, y una familia de cuatro era feliz viviendo en un lugar así. Bueno, todo sería feliz si no fuera por una cosa: tengo nueve años y hace siete que llegué a esta casa. Sí, precisamente, soy adoptado. Mis padres y Azumi, mi hermana mayor, siempre me han tratado como uno más de la familia, pero se ve la diferencia de cuando se trata de Azumi o cuando se trata de mí. Podría hacerme el tonto respecto a eso si no recordara lo que pasó en aquel entonces, pero todavía tengo en mi mente el recuerdo de mi llegada a casa. Azumi era toda risueña, y ninguno de los dos nos parecíamos. A veces siento que no me hicieron bueno para algo. Mientras Azumi es la mejor en sus clases de gimnasia olímpica, yo soy el problemático y al que siempre llaman sus padres para que lo calmen.

-La profesora de matemáticas volvió a tener quejas de ti. -dijo mi madre sirviéndonos el desayuno a ambos. -Kaito, no te vuelvas a pelear con tus amigos de la escuela.  
-¡Kenta comenzó! -grité.  
-¿Isao también? -preguntó mi madre de nuevo.

Sí, buscaba pleito por todo.

-Kaito... -dijo mi padre saliendo de la ducha. -Tu madre y yo no queremos que vuelvas a repetir el tercer grado.

-¿Qué tiene? Soy malo para los números. -dije mirando hacia el plato de huevos fritos que estaba frente a mí.  
-Kaito debería ir a clases particulares. -recomendó Azumi.  
-¿Para qué? -pregunté. -No lo necesito, ni que fuera a terminar de gerente en una agencia de autos.  
-Tienes razón Azumi. -dijo mi madre. -A Kaito le faltan más maestros particulares.  
-Gracias por la comida. -dije levantándome de la mesa.  
-Pero si no comiste nada. -dijo mi padre sentándose en la mesa.  
-Dije "Gracias por la comida". -contesté tomando mi randoseru y saliendo por la puerta del departamento.

Tomé el camino largo a la escuela. Aquel que pasaba por el parque. En ocasiones me preguntaba por qué terminé así. Debía confesar que me gustaba meterme en problemas, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez si cambiaba mi actitud podría ser el preferido de mis padres. Me preguntaba qué habría sido de mi verdadera familia... si eran felices sin mí o cómo les iba en la vida ahora que no estaba junto a ellos... Suena triste, pero a pesar de que no me faltaba nada en casa, tenía un pequeño vacío que no sabía por qué estaba ahí y mucho menos cómo llenar.

-Kaito... Kaito... -dijo una voz a mi alrededor.  
-¿Quién es? -grité apretando mis puños y mirando hacia todos lados.

Extrañamente no había ni un niño por la zona. Ya era la hora de caminar hacia la escuela, pero parecía que por algún motivo especial nadie quería pasar por aquí.  
-Por fin te encontré Kaito... -dijo de nuevo aquella voz.  
-¿Dónde estás? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-Por aquí. -dijo.

Tomé con fuerza mi randoseru y corrí hacia donde provenía la voz. Provenía de detrás de unos arbustos frente a una enorme roca. Traté de despejarlos y me encontré que aquella enorme roca en realidad era una cueva. Al entrar en la cueva, de lo oscura que estaba, caminé tomando la pared con una de las manos, hasta que mi mano chocó contra lo que parecía ser un aparato electrónico. Traté de palparlo y al oprimir un botón que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, una serie de luces frente a mí se encendieron mostrando lo que se escondía allí: una enorme máquina conectada a diferentes computadoras como las que había visto en televisión, formando una especie de arco.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -pregunté al ver lo que había encontrado.

La campanada de la escuela, que se encontraba a pocas cuadras del parque, me distrajo de lo que estaba mirando. Ya era hora de la primera clase.  
-¡Mierda! -grité. -¡La vieja esa de la clase de mate no me dejará entrar!

Salí corriendo tratando de pensar en lo que había visto, o más bien en llegar cuento antes al salón. Afortunadamente cuando llegué, noté el alboroto en los salones.  
-Finalmente llegas, Kaito. -dijo una niña de cabello lacio y corto.  
-Yui, no te hagas la importante. -dije cruzando los brazos.  
-Soy la jefa del grupo. -dijo pegándome con un abanico. -Y tienes suerte que la profesora esté enferma de gripe, de lo contrario con este retardo reprobarías de nuevo el año.  
-Pues bien por ti. -contesté.  
-¿Qué acaso no piensas pasar el tercer grado de manera limpia? -preguntó de nuevo Yui.  
-Me da igual. -contesté.  
-¡Siempre te da igual todo! -dijo Yui nuevamente. -¿Qué no te interesa nada?  
-Sólo me interesa en este instante en largarme del salón e irme a cualquier lado de esta ciudad. -contesté sin mirarla.  
-Miren lo que... está pasando en el parque. -dijo uno de nuestros compañeros de clase mirando hacia la ventana.

Nos encontrábamos en el tercer piso del edificio, así que los niños podíamos ver desde allí nuestras casas y los lugares más cercanos como el parque del barrio. Grandes camionetas blancas, y unas otras con insignias del ejército nacional, salían a toda marcha de la zona.  
-¿Se habrán llevado el...? -pensé en voz alta.  
-¿Se llevaron qué? -preguntó una compañera mía detrás mío.  
-¡Ah! ¡Misuzu! -grité. -¡No, nada!  
-¡Anda! ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo! -dijo Misuzu tratando de convencerme de hablar.  
-No. -contesté mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Misuzu era hija de los dueños de una zona habitacional cercana a la mía, pero consideraban una tradición estudiar en la misma primaria pública que sus padres o abuelos, por eso la llevaron junto con nosotros en vez de mandarla a una primaria particular. Mi preocupación era el que se hubieran llevado aquel aparato que encontré en esa cueva. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de su existencia. Mal para mí, quería saber que era y, más importante, mostrarlo a los demás.  
-¿Y te mudarás dentro de un mes? -pregunté.  
-Sí... -contestó bajando la mirada.

Así es, Misuzu se iba a ir a estudiar a la zona metropolitana de Tokio el próximo ciclo escolar. En lo personal me entristecía. ¿El por qué? Creo que ustedes lo saben bien. Pero era un niño y en ese instante no entendía esas cosas. Cosas de adultos, decían mis padres.  
-¡Deja de mirar a la ventana! -gritó Yui golpeándome de nuevo con su abanico. -¡Como la profesora no vino, nos va a tocar realizar servicio en las instalaciones!

Me dejó un balde con agua, un trapeador y algo de detergente para comenzar las labores.

Habiendo terminado las clases del día, me fui a mi casillero y tomé otra mochila deportiva para correr hacia el campo de soccer. Qué decepción, la práctica había sido suspendida.  
-¿Qué? -pregunté.  
-Me temo que hoy no habrá práctica. -contestó el entrenador.  
-Tontos militares. -contestó el portero del equipo.  
-No insulte, Inoue. -contestó nuevamente el entrenador.

Inoue... Creo que ya saben de quién se trata. Ryouta. Es un año mayor que yo, y jugamos en el mismo equipo. Somos vecinos de piso, estamos separados por 5 departamentos.

-¿Los militares que vinieron esta mañana? -pregunté.  
-Así es Yanami. -contestó nuestro entrenador. -Dicen que la zona del parque y el campo es muy peligrosa para los civiles y por eso pusieron vallas y soldados para resguardar la zona.  
-Escuché que tienen un ovni escondido en el parque. -dijo el delantero.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ovnis? -preguntó otro de los chicos.  
-¡Basta de rumores! -mandó a callar el entrenador. -Me temo que si esto sigue así, no podremos entrenar, a menos que nos vayamos al campo de soccer del norte, y eso si sus padres se los permiten.

Todos protestamos, no nos iba a ser tan fácil trasladarnos de un extremo a otro de la ciudad para practicar.  
-Pues está decidido, no habrá práctica de soccer hasta que se resuelva todo esto. -dijo el entrenador.

Volvimos a protestar, ¿por qué no podíamos jugar? Los torneos estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina, y era ahora donde debíamos entrenar más duro.

-Malditos militares. -dijo Ryouta en el camino a casa.  
-Oye... Ryouta... -dije. -¿Puedo decirte algo?  
-Mientras no sea amoroso todo está bien. -contestó bromeando.  
-De acuerdo. -dije sin mirarlo. -Fue mi culpa, al parecer...  
-¿Tu culpa? -preguntó. -¿Qué cosa?  
-Encontré en el parque una especie de maquinaria, en el monte que en realidad era una cueva cubierta por arbustos. -contesté.  
-¿Maquinaria? -preguntó Ryouta.  
-Sí. -le dije. -Si los militares llegaron a esa zona es porque tienen algo qué ver, ¿no crees?  
-Seguramente. -contestó Ryouta. -Pero sería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Habiendo llegado a nuestra zona habitacional, Ryouta y yo nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras casas. Entré a mi habitación sin antes saludar a mis padres y me puse frente a la ventana. Los militares seguían allí, rodeando toda la zona del parque y de la cancha de soccer. Unos vestían con el uniforme típico militar, otros vestían enormes batas blancas, y otros más llevaban trajes blancos de una sola pieza que les cubrían desde los pies a la cabeza. Todos manejando maquinaria extraña.  
-Siguen allí... -murmuré.  
-Dicen que están desactivando una bomba. -contestó Azumi.  
-¡Ah! ¡Azumi! -grité al escuchar a mi hermana a mis espaldas. -¡Ya te dije que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar antes! ¿Una bomba dices?  
-Sí. -contestó mi hermana. -Lo acabo de ver en las noticias. Dicen que un grupo terrorista del norte de Japón está extendiendo sus terrenos hasta aquí, pero por fortuna no explotó nada.  
-Entiendo... -contesté para que mi hermana saliera de la habitación.

"Una bomba... no pude ser...". Me dije a mí mismo. Puedo tener 9 años pero no soy tonto, había algo allí que no querían que descubriéramos, eso me daba más ganas de investigar sobre el asunto. Pero había algo que no me dejaría seguir con esa investigación.  
-No vas a salir.  
-Pero... pero... -traté de convencer a mi madre.  
-Nada de eso Kaito. -terminó papá. -Ya lo viste en las noticias. Solo van a salir de aquí para ir a la escuela, y los llevaré en el auto. Eso te incluye a ti también, Azumi.  
-¡Pero ya estoy grande! -protestó Azumi.  
-Ya me oíste. -dijo mi padre.

Aquella noche en la zona, pude ver cómo, a pesar de que no bajaban la guardia, había menos vigilancia en los perímetros del parque.  
-Una bomba no debería durar tanto allí. -dije.  
No quería seguir pensando en ello, pero la curiosidad podía en mí más que otra cosa. Me fui a la cama intentando desconectar esos pensamientos.

-¡Esto es injusto! -protestaba Ryouta a la hora del recreo. -¡Ahora no podremos ir siquiera a las eliminatorias distritales!  
-¡Yo también estoy molesto, Ryouta! -le contesté. -Una de mis pocas distracciones que tanto me agradan y me la quitan.  
-Esto... -dijo un chico de mi clase acercándose a nosotros. -¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?  
-Por supuesto. -contestó Ryouta.  
-Quisiera saber si puedo entrar al club de soccer. -dijo tímidamente.

Un chico más joven que yo (cabía aclarar nuevamente que era el más grande del grupo 3-2 y con razón), de complexión delgada y totalmente débil y tímido quería entrar a nuestro club. Isao. Sí, el mismo Isao al que me gustaba buscarle pleito.  
-Si pasas las pruebas con gusto podrás entrar con nosotros. -contesté.

Creo que eso provocó una reacción algo diferente en Isao, pues no esperaba que yo también estuviera dentro del club.  
-Pero por ahora las pruebas y los entrenamientos están suspendidos. -dijo mi amigo.  
-¿Y cuál es el motivo? -preguntó Isao.  
-Esa maldita bomba que está en el parque. -dije refunfuñando.  
-Kaito dice que hay algo más allí. -reveló el portero.  
-¡Ryouta! -grité. -¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada de esto a nadie!  
-Lo siento... -contestó Ryouta.  
-Mi padre sólo me ha dicho que hay una bomba por allá, pero por lo que sé, las bombas se desactivan rápidamente, con cuidado y evacuando los alrededores. -contestó Isao.  
-¿Estás diciendo que...? -pregunté.  
-Te creo Kaito... aunque seas un bravucón. -contestó Isao.  
-Iré esta noche a ver qué hay allí. -dije.  
-¿Eh? -preguntaron los otros dos.  
-¿Como que vas a ir, Kaito? -preguntó asustado Isao.  
-Hay alguien allí. -dije. -Él me habló, me dijo que lo siguiera.  
-¿Alguien? -preguntó Ryouta. -¿Quién?  
-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? -contesté. -Nunca lo vi.  
-Entonces está decidido. -dijo Ryouta. -Hoy a medianoche a las afueras de la zona habitacional Hashiba.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Isao asustado. -Tú no Ryouta. ¿De verdad están locos ustedes dos?  
-Yo sí. -le respondió el portero. -¿Y tú Kaito?  
-Por supuesto. -contesté sin dudar. -Hay algo en esa cueva y sólo nosotros podremos saber qué esconde.

-¿Pero cómo se les ocurre ir a ese lugar? -insinuó Yui.  
-¡Te dije que no lo gritaras en público, Isao! -grité.  
-¡Entonces fue tu idea! -gritó Yui. -¡Si bien decía yo que Isao no podía pensar en algo tan arriesgado!  
-¡Hay algo ahí y voy a descubrir qué es! -dije. -¡Y tú no me lo vas a impedir!  
-Eres un ingenuo Kaito. -dijo Yui con sus aires de grandeza. -Como si tus padres no se dieran cuenta cuando te sales de casa!  
-No sería la primera vez que me salgo de casa. -contesté. -Nunca se han dado cuenta.  
-¿Dijiste que hay algo allí? -preguntó Misuzu acercándose hacia nosotros. -Entonces no soy la única que cree eso.  
-¿Qué dices Misuzu? -preguntó Yui muy confundida.  
-¡Escuché una voz que pedía ayuda... Cerca de aquel monte de rocas! -siguió hablando Misuzu.  
-Entonces no fui el único. -le dije.  
-¿Van a empezar con sus alucinaciones? -preguntó Yui.  
-No es normal que los militares sigan cerca del parque si ya debieron desactivar esa bomba. -contestó Isao.  
-De acuerdo... De acuerdo... -dijo Yui. -Sólo porque están locos los acompañaré. Quiero ver cuánto durarán antes de que los militares los encuentren y los lleven a sus casas.  
-¿Van a ir a ver qué ocurre allí? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-Sí. -le contesté.- Tal vez así podamos saber de una vez por todas de qué se trata toda esa maquinaria.

Así, decidimos que saliéramos todos a media noche y que nos reuniéramos fuera de la zona habitacional donde Ryouta y yo vivíamos. No fue fácil salir de casa pese a que no era la primera vez que lo hacía sin que la familia se diera cuenta. Me había vestido por completo a excepción de los zapatos para que nadie escuchara los pasos en la sala. Pero Azumi parecía hacer, no sé si involuntariamente o a propósito, que todos mis planes se frustraran. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Me escondí detrás del pequeño muro que separaba la sala del comedor, entre el muro y el mueble de la televisión. Intenté no hacer ruido, pero todo indicaba que Azumi sospechaba de mi presencia en la sala.  
-Creo que estoy alucinando... -dijo mi hermana al colocar el vaso en la mesa e irse a su habitación a seguir durmiendo.

Conocía la manera de abrir la cerradura de la casa sin que escucharan, así que lo hice, y de esa forma salí del departamento. Me puse mis zapatos y corrí hacia el departamento de Ryouta. Al cabo de cinco minutos salió por la puerta.  
-¿No tuviste problemas? -preguntó.  
-Ninguno. -le dije. -Nadie se dio cuenta.  
-Bien, entonces salgamos del edificio. -me dijo.

Corrimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Allí nos estaban esperando Yui, Isao y Misuzu.  
-Finalmente bajaron. -protestó Yui.  
-¿Vamos a ver qué es eso? -preguntó Isao.  
-Creí que tenías miedo de ir. -pregunté.  
-¡Todos tenemos miedo! -gritó Yui, no había perdido el tiempo llevando su abanico para pegarme como siempre. -¡No entiendo cómo terminé aquí a media noche fuera de casa!  
-Yo te traje. -dijo Misuzu con timidez.  
-Cierto… -contestó Yui decepcionada. -¡Pero esto es arriesgado! ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? ¡Yo, la jefa de grupo del salón 3-2! ¡El orgullo de mis padres! ¿Qué van a decir si me ven metiéndome en problemas con el ejército japonés?  
-¡Pues ya estamos aquí y gallina el que se quiera regresar a casa! –grité fastidiado, queriendo ir a inspeccionar la zona.

Caminábamos por la calle, visualizando la gran cantidad de patrullas por la zona.  
-De… deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas… Ryouta, Kaito… -dijo Isao bastante asustado.  
-¡Alguien tiene miedo! –contestó Ryouta burlándose del miedo de Isao.  
-¡Vamos Isao! ¡No va a pasar nada! –le dije colocando mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Cabe señalar su enorme susto al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo.

Esto de caminar en las calles de la ciudad a media noche no era de lo más agradable. Personas de edad fumando y bebiendo apoyados en los postes, mujeres con ropas demasiado ajustadas hablando con los conductores de los automóviles. Parecía que cerca de allí estaba ocurriendo una balacera. No, desde ese entonces había prometido no salir de casa a tan altas horas de la noche. Además, el sueño me estaba venciendo, y creo que a los que iban conmigo también.

Llegando a los alrededores del parque, nos dimos cuenta de lo complicado que sería llegar a dicha cueva. Militares por doquier, tratábamos de escondernos detrás de los árboles, pero era fácil ver que los soldados sabían que estábamos cerca.  
-Maldita sea… -refunfuñé al vernos en tan complicada situación. –Esto no se ve bien.  
-Tengo una idea. –dijo Ryouta quien llevaba una enorme mochila deportiva a sus espaldas.

Ryouta abrió su mochila y sacó un balón de soccer.  
-¿Por qué traes eso? –pregunté.  
-No lo sé. –contestó. –Pero de algo debe servir.

Ryouta nos contó su plan. Uno de nosotros debía correr unos metros lejos de nosotros para lanzar el balón. Los soldados curiosos irían a ver el balón y a buscar al sujeto que lo habría lanzado. Por esa razón me eligieron para lanzarlo, pues yo era el más rápido del grupo. Al lograrlo, los soldados, uno por un grupo que fue a buscar el balón, y otro que se dirigía hacia mí, salieron lejos de sus puestos.  
-Ahí vienen. –dije en voz baja algo asustado.

Corrí de nuevo hacia mi grupo para alcanzarlos en su camino. Éxito. Los soldados se distrajeron y no notaron nuestra presencia, despejando el área podíamos llegar a la cueva sin problemas.  
-¡No quiero caminar junto a estas ramas! –protestó Yui.  
-Silencio… -dije en voz muy baja. –Si siguen gritando nos van a descubrir.

Cuidadosamente llegamos a la cueva, limitados tan sólo por las ramas de los árboles, tanto colgadas de ellos como caídas en el suelo. Lo que nos comenzó a asustar fue los gritos de los soldados quienes todavía no nos lograban localizar.  
-Esto me está dando miedo… -dijo Isao.  
-Nada va a pasar. –contestó mi compañero de prácticas.

Con cada paso que dábamos notábamos que las voces de los adultos comenzaban a hacerse más bajas. Finalmente, iluminados únicamente con la luz de la luna, logramos encontrar la dichosa cueva, a la que habíamos ido antes pero que nunca nos habíamos animado a entrar.  
-¡Se fueron por allí! –logré escuchar.  
-¡Mierda! –grité. -¡Entremos todos!

Tratando de huir, lo único que se me pudo haber ocurrido fue la grandiosa idea de escondernos en el lugar más obvio para los científicos y soldados. Nótese el sarcasmo con el que he contado la oración anterior, pues tratábamos de no hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubiertos. Éramos muy inocentes en aquel tiempo, y era más que obvio que los adultos (y sobre todo un militar con años de experiencia) ya sabía un método de escondite tan simple como el de unos niños.

-¿No nos encontrarán aquí? –preguntó Misuzu.  
-Espero que no. -contestó Ryouta.

Tomé aire y grité:  
"¿Quién me estaba hablando? ¿Dónde estás?"  
-Kaito, no grites. -dijo Isao muy asustado.  
-¡Por aquí! -gritó alguien con una voz igual de infantil que la nuestra.  
-¿Eh? -grité de nuevo al no poder ubicar la voz en la oscuridad. -¿Dónde?

Al dar tan solo un pequeño paso, sentí que golpeaba algo metálico. Solté una pequeña maldición debido al dolor.  
-¡No golpees mi jaula, mocoso! -gritó de nuevo.  
-¡Te las verías conmigo sólo porque no sé dónde estás! -le contesté furioso.  
-¡Ya te contesté! ¡Estoy en esta jaula! -gritó de nuevo.  
-¡Tranquilo Kaito! -contestó Yui para tratar de calmarme.  
-Por favor chicos. -contestó Isao. -No podemos pelearnos ahora. ¿Qué tal si nos regresamos a casa y olvidamos todo esto?

Pero al parecer Isao estaba muy cerca del interruptor ya que no tuvo necesidad de moverse mucho para encender las luces que iluminaban la cueva. Al iluminarse el lugar, pude ver de nuevo la infinidad de maquinaria, computadoras y papeles regados en las mesas, y algo que no había notado antes: Dos jaulas con extrañas criaturas en cada una. Una traía un extraño dragón pequeño de color rojo, y la otra una especie de flor, planta o semilla, de colores rosa y verde. Lo raro de todo: hablaban igual que nosotros.

-¡Misuzu! –gritó la planta. -¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Tengo miedo de esos humanos!  
-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –preguntó asustada.  
-Dejen a esos monstruos en paz. –escuché que dijeron desde la entrada de la cueva.  
-So… so… ¡Soldados! –gritó Isao.  
-¡Maldición! –gritó Yui. -¡Ahora sí estoy en problemas! ¡Y todo es su culpa! ¡Kaito, Ryouta!  
-Vengan aquí niños. –nos dijo uno de ellos, con un tono recio. –No les haremos nada si nos acompañan.  
-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –pregunté muy confundido.  
-¡Esos hombres! –gritó el dragoncito. -¡Todas las tardes vienen a picarnos con cosas raras!

Misuzu, quien estaba más adentro de ese "laboratorio" que todos nosotros, accidentalmente chocó con una especie de arco metálico, que contenía un interruptor en el marco. Cuando se oprimió ese botón, una brillante luz comenzó a surgir entre el arco, y de pronto formándose en un enorme vórtice.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó Misuzu. -¡Esta cosa me está tragando!

Nos dimos la vuelta al ver que Misuzu, o solo la mitad de ella, había sido tragada por esa extraña energía. Ryouta, siendo el más grande de todos y el más fuerte, tomó a Misuzu de los brazos, pero fue inútil. La fuerza del vórtice fue mucho mayor y Misuzu había sido tragada por aquella cosa.  
-¡Misuzu! –grité aterrado.  
-¡Se llevó a Misuzu! –gritó Yui.  
-No teman niños. –dijo un hombre de blanco por completo. –Vengan con nosotros y los ayudaremos a rescatar a su amiga.  
-Cre… creo que es lo mejor… -dijo Isao.  
-Sólo entréguennos a esas dos criaturas. –contestó un uniformado.  
-¡No quiero ir con ellos! –gritó la plantita.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía ponerme del lado de aquellas criaturas. No sé si fue la rabia de ver desaparecer a una de nuestras amigas, o si era el hecho de que estaban enjaulados. Instintivamente, tomé las dos jaulas, y con una fuerza que no parecía provenir de mí, las arrastré hacia cerca de ese extraño arco.  
-¡No les creo! –grité y amenacé. -¡O nos devuelven a Misuzu o estas cosas también se van al vórtice!  
-¡No lo hagas, niño! –gritó uno de los científicos.  
-¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Kaito! –aconsejó Ryouta. -¡Será mejor que regresemos con los adultos!  
-¡No! –grité necio. -¡Y no crean que…!

Pero al intentar mover las jaulas de aquellos monstruos, tropecé con un grueso cable que estaba en el suelo y perdí el equilibrio hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento que el vórtice comenzó a atraparme. Intenté irme hacia adelante pero fue inútil. Y la fuerza de esa cosa era inmensa a tal grado que las jaulas que tenía sostenidas en las asas con mis manos se levantaron con facilidad como si de una pluma se tratase.  
-¡Auxilio! –grité asustado.  
-¡Kaito! –corrió Isao a tomarme de las piernas.

A lo que le siguieron Yui y Ryouta. Pero el vórtice comenzó a jalar con más fuerza levantándonos a todos nosotros, pude ver cómo nos alejábamos del laboratorio mientras dábamos vueltas en ese "tornado", mientras la luz blanca se hacía más fuerte y me cegó a tal grado que por unos minutos no supe qué estaba pasando.

**_Fin del acto 1._**

**_Acto 2.- Guía básica de cómo sobrevivir en el Digital World y no morir en el intento_**

_Hola. Mi nombre es Yanami Kaito, y en este acto y páginas siguientes les relataré cómo ha sido vivir durante casi dos semanas dentro del Digital World. En un principio no sabía siquiera de qué trataba este mundo, pero en cuanto nos pusimos a buscar alimento y un lugar dónde pasar la noche, pudimos constatar que este mundo es nada similar a nuestro mundo humano. Hay una serie de reglas que existen en este mundo. La primera y la más importante es: El Digital World y el mundo de los humanos es muy diferente..._

Sentí cómo una gota caía sobre mi rostro.  
-¿Eh? -pregunté mientras abría los ojos. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

Abrí los ojos y pude ver la noche oscura y a lo lejos tres enormes esferas blancas.  
-¿Tres lunas? –pregunté.

Miré a mi alrededor. Había caído en una extraña selva, con árboles mucho más grandes que nosotros. Era de noche, o eso era lo que parecía indicar el cielo.  
-¡Mi…! –grité reaccionando a lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. -¡Misuzu! ¿Dónde estás, Misuzu?  
-Por fin despertaste, Kaito. –escuché una voz, la cual no se parecía a ninguno de mis compañeros.

Al levantarme y voltear a un lado, pude ver a aquellas dos criaturas fuera de sus jaulas, estirándose de haber estado al parecer varios días dentro de sus prisiones.  
-¡Por fin pudimos regresar al Digital World! -contestó el dragón.  
-¡Misuzu! -gritaba la plantita dirigiéndose a Misuzu, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. -¡Despierta Misuzu!

Tomé una rama tirada en el suelo y traté de ahuyentar a aquella cosa.  
-¡Deja en paz a Misuzu! –grité.  
-Nuts Shoot. -contestó aquel monstruo planta lanzando semillas las cuales traté de apartar con la rama.

_Sí, la segunda regla es: Los Digimon hablan… y atacan… Sólo que no sabía cómo se llamaban sino hasta más tarde._

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa? –pregunté tratando de acercarme a Misuzu.  
-¿Eh? –preguntó nuestra amiga despertando de su corto periodo de sueño. -¿Qué pasó?  
-¡Misuzu! –grité de alegría. -¡Qué bueno que estás bien!  
-¡Misuzu! -gritó la planta al parecer bastante alegre de ver a nuestra compañera.  
-¡Déjala en paz! -volví a gritar.  
-¡Nuts...! -intentó atacar la planta, pero un fuerte rayo que cayó muy cerca de nosotros nos asustó.

Dicho rayo partió un árbol y dicho árbol se desintegró desapareciendo en el aire.  
-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunté.

Nadie pudo responderme esa pregunta, pues de pronto logré sentir que el agua caía sobre nosotros. Extendí mi mano para confirmar esa sensación, y asombrado vi cómo las "gotas" que caían sobre mis manos se quedaban en forma cúbica durante unos pocos segundos antes de esparcirse por la superficie. Y de ahí desemboca la tercera regla: No pierdas el tiempo intentando entender el mundo Digimon, no tiene lógica…

-¿Qué cara...? -pregunté, pero mi cuestionamiento fue interrumpido por un fuerte aguacero que se desató justo después.  
-¡Hay que buscar refugio, Kaito! -me aconsejó Misuzu.  
-Claro. –contesté tratando de correr hacia algún lugar.

No sé si era la fuerte lluvia la que no nos dejaba escuchar los alrededores, o si en realidad no había nadie cerca de nosotros. La verdad era que habíamos corrido por más de cinco minutos sin encontrar algún rastro de una casa o de una luz de poste. Era como si en realidad no hubiera rastro de civilización a los alrededores.  
-Esto me da mala espina... -le comenté a Misuzu mientras tratábamos de resguardarnos de la lluvia.  
-Tengo frío... -escuché que Misuzu me contestaba.  
-¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Una cueva! -grité al ver una cueva frente a nosotros. -Nos refugiaremos allí esta noche.  
-Quiero ir a casa... -contestó mi compañera.

Al entrar a la cueva, vi que aquellos dos monstruos intentaban meterse a la cueva.  
-¡Aléjense de aquí si no quieren recibir un golpe de piedra en la cabeza! -grité tomando unas piedras para ahuyentarlos y evitar que Misuzu se asustara más.  
-¡Por favor! -contestó la planta/semilla. -¡Déjanos estar dentro de la cueva!  
-¡No! -gritó Misuzu asustada. -¡No quiero que esas cosas estén cerca de mí!  
-No les haremos nada. -gritó el dragoncito. -Pero por favor. ¡Les pedimos que no nos dejen afuera en la lluvia!  
-De acuerdo. -dije resignado. -¡Pero ni se les ocurra acercarse!

Y así, pasó nuestra primera noche fuera de casa, en un lugar que no conocíamos. La lluvia no cesaba y Misuzu se había dormido del cansancio, al igual que nuestros compañeros de cueva.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron a iluminar el interior de la cueva, me levanté de mi puesto de guardia y pude ver a esas extrañas criaturas durmiendo una junto a otra, y a Misuzu durmiendo con los ojos llorosos. Había estado llorando toda la noche.  
-Misuzu... -dije suavemente para que no se asustara.  
-Kaito... -dijo despertándose todavía. -¿Dónde estamos?  
-En la cueva donde nos refugiamos de la lluvia de anoche. -dije.  
-¿Y esos monstruos? -preguntó.  
-Están allí. -dije señalándolos a un costado de la pared.

Misuzu gritó asustada de nuevo. Al parecer había alguien en esa cueva y los gritos lo despertaron de su letargo, pues una sacudida nos sacó de onda en ese preciso momento.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-No lo sé. -contesté.  
-¡Ah! -gritó el dragoncito. -¡Es Drimogemon!  
-¿Drimo... qué? -pregunté.  
-¡Drimogemon! –gritó la plantita.  
-¡Aaaahhhh! –gritó Misuzu frente a mí.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a un enorme topo morado con un gran taladro por nariz.  
-¿¡Quién se atrevió a molestar mi sueño! –gritó el topo haciendo girar su taladro-nariz.  
-¡Aaaaahhh! –grité al ver a semejante monstruo frente a nosotros.  
-¡Fuiste tú! –gritó antes de taladrar la superficie y esconderse en el suelo.  
-¡Oh no! –gritó el dragoncito. -¡Hay que huir de aquí rápido!  
-¿Pero qué…? –pregunté.

Pero un fuerte impacto de la superficie me hizo volar por los aires hasta estrellarme en una pared de la cueva.  
-¡Kaito! –escuché que Misuzu gritaba muy asustada.  
-¡Nuts Shoot! –gritó la planta lanzando semillas de su boca y explotando contra el enorme topo morado.  
-¡Afuera, Kaito, Misuzu! –gritó el dragón tomándonos a los dos de las manos y haciéndonos correr a toda velocidad.

Pensé que el topo nos iba a perseguir al haber salido al sol, pero recordé que era un topo. En cuanto los rayos del sol le pegaron en su cara, éste retrocedió y se resguardó de nuevo en su cueva.  
-¡Uf! –dije algo asustado. -¡Estuvo cerca!  
-¡Muchas gracias Lalamon! –contestó el dragoncito a su amiga planta.  
-Gracias por salvarnos. –contestó Misuzu agitada.

Miré hacia arriba, y noté el cielo fragmentado en pequeñas mallas que se ondeaba conforme el viento soplaba.  
-¡Ah! -grité señalando al cielo.

Estaba totalmente fragmentado, como si una gran malla se tendiera en el cielo y ondeara con el paso del viento.  
-¿Qué clase de mundo es este? -pregunté gritando.  
-Es el Digital World. -contestó lo que se llamaba Lalamon. -Es donde vivimos nosotros, los Digimon.  
-¿Di... Digimon? -preguntó Misuzu.

-

-A ver... -seguí interrogando a tan interesantes criaturas. -¿Están diciendo que este no es el mundo de los humanos?  
-Así es. -contestó el dragoncito.  
-¿Y cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo en esa jaula? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-Esos hombres de bata blanca… -contestó Lalamon. -¡Nos atraparon y nos llevaron encerrados en esas jaulas!  
-¡Qué horrible! –dijo Misuzu. -¿Y para qué harían eso?  
-No lo sé. –contesté. –Esto explica por qué tenían la zona rodeada… supongo… ¿Y cómo es que no tienen miedo de nosotros? –pregunté pensando en que hasta nos habían ayudado a escapar del taladro de ese topo enorme.  
-Siento que ustedes son diferentes. –contestó el dragón pequeño. –Estoy seguro que ustedes nunca nos harían daño.  
-Sí, claro... -dije bromeando.  
-¡Kaito! -se disgustó Misuzu.

-

Habíamos caminado cerca de media hora sin encontrar rastro de personas. Eso era una mala señal, pues el sol ya estaba justo sobre nosotros y, al menos los humanos, sin idea de saber en dónde nos encontrábamos. _Y ahí iba la regla tres: No intenten entender el Digital World, no tiene explicación alguna._

-¿Dónde están todos? -preguntó Misuzu totalmente cansada.  
-Deberíamos descansar cerca de esos árboles. -señalé. -Por cierto... -pregunté al dragón rojo. -¿cómo te llamas?  
-Ryuujoumon. -contestó.  
-Ah... -contestó Misuzu. -como aquel portaaviones de la...  
-¡Cállate! -grité. -¡O de lo contrario los estadounidenses nos censurarán cuando llegue esta historia en sus manos!  
-Ya tenemos suficiente con que te vayan a llamar Ken y a mí Michelle. -dijo Misuzu.  
-No... no quiero pensar en eso. -dije un poco avergonzado. -Por cierto, siento mis bolsillos algo pesado.  
-Kaito se hi... -contestó cantando Ryuujoumon.  
-¡No se puede mencionar esa palabra! ¡Es horario infantil! -grité. -¡Además no es eso!

Metí mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos y saqué un extraño aparato con una pantalla y unos botones.  
-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté observando ese aparato mientras le daba vueltas para tratar de ver qué era.  
-Se parece a ese... Walkman que sale en la tele, pero más pequeño. -dijo Misuzu.  
-Me pregunto dónde se le meterá la cinta. Está muy chico para que le entre una.  
-¡No es para escuchar música! -me reprendió el dragoncito mientras me arrebataba ese tocacintas miniatura. -Esto es un Digital Device, o Digivice para abreviar. Esta es la prueba de que su llegada a este mundo no es una casualidad, sino que fueron elegidos por nuestro dios.  
-¿Un dios? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-Tiene puntitos en la pantalla. -dije mirándola. -¿Serán para jugar?  
-Eso significa que hay más elegidos cerca. -contestó Lalamon.  
-¡Es por aquí! -corrió el dragón esperando que lo siguiéramos, cosa que no sucedió pronto. -¿Por qué no me siguen?  
-¡Porque todo esto es muy extraño! -grité. -Aparecemos en un extraño lugar y lo primero que obtenemos es que un topo gigante estuviera a punto de matarnos. Y ahora nos salen con cuentos chinos de que somos "elegidos" de algo o de alguien.

Hubiera aplicado la regla tres y nada de eso habría pasado. Por fortuna no fue necesario que el dragón Digimon me insistiera de ir con él, pues escuché unos gritos cerca de nosotros.  
-¿Y cómo vamos a mencionarles esto a los papás de Isao?  
-Esa voz... -dijo Misuzu- ¡Yui!  
-¡Ah! ¡Misuzu! -contestó Yui.

Estaban detrás de un árbol. Parecía que hubieran caminado por casi una hora, igual que nosotros. Ryouta se veía el más cansado de ambos, tal vez porque Isao no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar. Sí, cuando llegamos hacia ellos, vimos a Isao, el más joven de los cinco, totalmente pálido y ardiendo en fiebre.  
-¿Pero qué le pasó a Isao? -corrió preocupada Misuzu.  
-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Kaito! -gritaba Yui. -¡Tuya y de nadie más!  
-¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa! -grité furioso.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿De quién más? -Yui volvió a contestar. -¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea de meterse a una cueva resguardada por el gobierno? ¿Quién fue el que quería hacerse el héroe salvando a esos monstruos de sus jaulas? ¡Por supuesto que el "gran" Yanami Kaito, el héroe, el que ama meterse en problemas y de paso meternos a todos los que lo rodeamos!  
-¡Te voy a meter una que te van a escuchar en todo el mundo! -grité amenazante.  
-¡Basta! -gritó Ryouta. -¡Yui, Kaito! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¿Qué no ven que Isao está grave? Debemos ir con sus padres de inmediato.  
-Ese es el problema.- contestó Yui a punto de sacar su abanico. -Hemos estado caminando cerca de media hora y no hemos encontrado a ninguna persona. ¡Esto me está dando miedo!  
-Ya traje algunas hierbas, amo Ryouta. -contestó un engranaje que se acercaba hacia nosotros.  
-Gracias, Hagurumon. -contestó Ryouta. -Y deja de llamarme "Amo Ryouta".  
-Entendido, humano. -dijo la maquinaria.  
-Mejor olvídalo. -contestó de nuevo mi compañero de prácticas.  
-Petición con muy pocos argumentos. -contestó el engranaje de nuevo. -Orden descartada.  
-Esta cosa me va a sacar de quicio... -dijo Ryouta llevándose las manos a la cara.  
-No me dejes sola con tantas hierbas, Hagurumon. -contestó un extraño perrito llevando en su hocico una hoja enorme.  
-Muchas gracias, Plotmon. -dijo Yui.

Ryuujoumon se acercó hacia Isao, y nos dio un veredicto muy desconsolador.  
-No se ve bien. Hay que llevarlo a un médico.  
-Genial. -contestó Yui. -¿Ves algún médico en kilómetros a la redonda?  
-Conozco uno muy bueno en Light City... -dijo un extraño búho ninja regresando de su vuelo. -Sólo que está lejos, y necesitamos llegar en tren. Los puedo llevar hacia la estación de trenes más cercana.  
-De acuerdo, Falcomon. -contestó Ryouta. -Sólo que esta vez te encargas de llevar a Isao.  
-¿¡Yo! -gritó el ave.  
-Sí, es tu acompañante y tu deber es llevarlo.

-

-Ya me cansé... -dijo el ave llevando a Isao volando. -¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!  
-¡Vamos! -grité corriendo.

Al llegar, vimos la terminal del ferrocarril, llena de lo que parecía gente, pero que en realidad no lo era. Eran miles de esos monstruos, al parecer esperaban lo mismo que nosotros: pasear en ferrocarril. Falcomon dejó a Isao sentado en una banca vacía, mientras yo me dirigía a cualquier lado de la estación a buscar a quien vendiera un poco de agua.  
-Disculpe… -me acerqué a un extraño peluche. -¿Sabe dónde venden agua?

De pronto, ese extraño "peluche" se volteó hacia nosotros, llevando un pescado en la boca.  
-Eh… yo… -me puse un poco incómodo.

Aquel monstruo soltó el pescado de su boca y lo único que atinó a gritar fue:  
-¡Humanos!  
-¿Eh? –grité.

De pronto todos los asistentes de la estación se voltearon hacia nosotros. "¿Son humanos?" "¿Qué hacen aquí?" "No quiero morir", esas frases lográbamos escuchar a nuestro alrededor.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -pregunté de nuevo.  
-¡Son humanos! -gritó uno de ellos.

De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a alborotarse con los Digimon corriendo y gritando por todos lados.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Yui.

De pronto llegaron unos seres que parecían ser ángeles con unos atuendos entre rojos y rosas, quienes nos mantuvieron rodeados.  
-Me está comenzando a dar miedo... -dijo Ryouta.  
-¡Esperen! -contestó Falcomon. -¡Estos humanos no son malos! ¡Son...!  
-¡Cállate de una vez, Digimon traidor! -gritaron los ángeles al unísono.  
-¡Esos humanos vienen conmigo *pi*! -escuchamos una voz bastante aguda a lo lejos.

Los ángeles se hicieron hacia atrás dejando ver a una extraña bola rosada, de ojos saltones y con un báculo en sus manos.  
-¡Alcalde Piccolomon! -contestaron. -¡Creíamos que usted...!  
-Sólo vine por unas vacaciones *pi*.

-

-¡Ah! -contesté. -¡Gracias por salvarnos, bola rosada-kun!  
-¡Me llamo Piccolomon *pi*! -gritó la bola rosada. -Niños elegidos, disculpen los problemas que hayan tenido *pi*.  
-¿Esta cosa no deja de decir "pi" todo el tiempo? -preguntó Ryouta.  
-¿Otro monstruo de esos? -preguntó Yui.  
-Entiendo que estén algo confundidos. -contestó Piccolomon. -Seguramente nunca habían escuchado sobre el Digital World *pi*.  
-Nos lo han estado mencionando todo el tiempo, pero no sabemos de qué nos están hablando. -dije.  
-Este es un mundo donde únicamente vivimos nosotros, los Digimon *pi*.

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo en el vagón que amablemente Piccolomon nos había conseguido para descansar en lo que llegábamos a Light City.  
-¿Y por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-Porque ustedes son los niños elegidos que tanto estábamos esperando *pi*.  
-¿Niños elegidos? -preguntó Yui.  
-Sí. ¿Todos ustedes tienen sus Digital Devices *pi*?  
-Yo sí. -dije sacando de mi bolsillo aquel tocacintas portátil.  
-¡Ah! -gritó Ryouta sacando de sus bolsillos el mismo aparato. -¡Yo también tengo uno!  
-Y yo. -dijo Misuzu, lo mismo que Yui.  
-Recuerdo que Isao tenía uno igual. -contestó Falcomon.  
-Entonces ustedes son los niños elegidos por nuestro dios Yggdrasil. -contestó la bola rosada.  
-No entiendo nada aún… -contestó Ryouta.  
-Todo ha pasado de un instante a otro. –dije mirando hacia una de las ventanas del vagón. –Apenas es mediodía y ya nos ha atacado un topo morado gigantesco y estuvimos a punto de ser arrestados. Por cierto, ¿por qué nos querían arrestar?

Piccolomon comenzó a volar y se asomó por una ventana.  
-¡Ah! –gritó Ryouta. -¡Esa cosa vuela!  
-Hace siete años llegaron unos seres cubiertos todos de blanco. –dijo la bola rosada. –Hicieron destrozos por todos los continentes del Digital World. Dijeron que eran humanos. Torkaimon aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacerse del gobierno de NCP[2], convenció a la gente de que los humanos eran malos y que sólo con su gobierno podrían librarse de ellos *pi*.  
-¿NCP? –preguntó Yui.  
-El Digital World está dividido en diferentes continentes *pi*. –siguió hablando. –El continente en el que estamos se llama NCP *pi*… Pero…  
-Ya me hartaron sus *pi*. –le contesté a mi amigo el dragoncito.  
-A mí también.  
-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Ryouta.  
-Ese maldito Digimon está hambriento de poder *pi*.  
-¿Digi… mon? –pregunté. -¿Así se llaman ustedes?  
-Sí *pi*. –dijo. .-Pero eso es lo de menos *pi*. Lo importante ahora es que Torkaimon está detrás de ustedes *pi*. Sé que está tramando algo, pero no puedo asegurarles nada.  
-Torkaimon ha sido un buen gobernante durante todo el año, no creo que trame algo en contra de nadie. –contestaron por el altavoz.  
-¿El tren habló? –preguntó Yui.  
-Lo sé Trailmon *pi*. –contestó el hada rosada. –Pero hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar de sus actos… Además… no quería decirles esto, pero…  
-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Yui.  
-Torkaimon me está buscando, y sé que no es para algo bueno *pi*. –contestó. –Aunque somos de diferentes continentes, me ha estado acusando de crearle pruebas en su contra de daño al Digital World *pi*. Por eso vine a NCP *pi*, para hablar con él frente a frente *pi*.

Ninguno de los presentes habló, ya sea para estar del lado de uno o de otro desconocido, o porque en verdad no sabíamos de qué nos estaban hablando. Todos estos conceptos eran nuevos para nosotros.  
-¿Se encuentra bien su amigo *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.  
-No. -dijo Yui quien lo seguía cuidando. -Sólo pudimos bajarle la fiebre, pero creo que le duele la garganta. Suele ser muy enfermizo, y por eso falta mucho a la escuela.

Bajé la mirada. Era mi culpa que Isao estuviera así, hacía algo de frío aquella noche en que nos fuimos, y después la lluvia en el Digital World. Sí, esta vez era mi culpa...  
-Isao... -contestó el búho ninja.  
-Lo siento... -dije murmurando.  
-¡Deberías sentirlo y con toda razón! -gritó Yui. -¡Estamos perdidos en no sé qué lugar, rodeados de criaturas extrañas, tengo hambre, quiero regresar a casa! ¡No fui a la escuela y hoy tocaba revisión de uniformes! ¡Y ahora tenemos que ver la manera de que Isao se recupere ahora que no sabemos hacia dónde vamos! ¡Así es! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

El silencio reinó mientras tanto los Digimon como los humanos veían la escena que se había montado. Por un instante los Digimon de los demás vagones también se unieron al chisme.  
-Lo sé. -dije mirando indiferente hacia la ventana y me dejaba caer en mi asiento.  
-¡Kaito! -volvió a gritar. -¡Nunca te tomas las cosas en serio! ¡Ni siquiera cuando uno de nosotros se encuentra en un grave riesgo!  
-No pienso discutirte eso. -dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Yui se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, y corriendo, sacó su abanico a punto de pegarme, pero fui más rápido y logré detenerlo con mis manos.  
-¿Crees que no me preocupo por ustedes? -pregunté.  
-¿Eh? -dijo Yui algo asustada.  
-Si no me tomara las cosas en serio, en este mismo momento habría tomado mis cosas y estaría buscando por mi cuenta la manera de irme de aquí. -contesté.

Con mis fuerzas, rompí su abanico y seguí hablando.  
-Pero si tanto lo deseas, con gusto me largo de aquí y los dejaré a su suerte, y yo a la mía.  
-¡Deja en paz a Yui! -gritó su amiga la perrita Plotmon.  
-¡Yui comenzó! -salió a mi defensa el dragoncito.  
-¡Basta! -gritó Ryouta tratando de evitar más pleito. -¡Dejen descansar a Isao!  
-¡Tú no te metas! -le gritamos los cuatro.  
-¡Qué insolentes! -gritó Ryouta nuevamente.

Ese momento se volvió bastante tenso, de pleitos, de un Digimon que al final supimos que era importante, únicamente mirándonos sin poder decir nada, hasta que los gritos de los Digimon nos alertaron de que algo estaba pasando. Cosa que nos confirmó el paro brusco del tren, lo que nos hizo caer a todos al suelo.  
-¡No! -gritaba el tren por el altavoz.-¡No me haga nada por favor!  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté, cuando un extraño olor me hizo preguntar otra cosa. -¿Qué es eso que apesta a tres días sin bañarse?  
-¿Tres? -preguntó Yui. -¡Yo le daba dos, pero dos semanas!

De pronto el tren desapareció como si nada, y todos los pasajeros Digimon comenzaron a gritar.  
-¿Pero qué pasó? -preguntó Yui desconcertada.  
-¿El tren... desapareció? -pregunté.  
-No... -dijo Piccolomon. -¡Lo mataron *pi*!  
-¿Qué? -gritamos todos algo aterrados.

Como dije antes, este mundo era complicado de entender, y cuando creíamos haber entendido lo que pasaba aquí, sucedía algo que nos hacía confundirnos aún más, pero no era el momento para ese tipo de cuestiones. Algo estaba pasando ahora mismo.  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.  
-¡Ah! -gritó Misuzu. -¡Allí!  
-¿Eh?

Vimos que frente a los Digimon pasajeros se apareció un monstruo extraño y verde, con un enorme martillo atado con correas a sus espaldas.  
-¡O... Onagimon *pi*! -gritó Piccolomon.  
-¿Un ogro? -pregunté.  
-¡Mas que eso! -contestó el extraño ser presente. -¡Piccolomon! ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar NCP con esa horrenda cara? ¡Torkaimon-sama está muy molesto contigo por levantarle falsos!  
-¡Nunca le he levantado falsos *pi*! -gritó la bola rosada. -¡Por eso vine hasta aquí!  
-¡Deberías haberte quedado en Folder en vez de venir a este nuevo mundo! -gritó de nuevo el enorme monstruo verde.

Onagimon, o como se llamara ese Digimon, tomó su martillo y golpeó el piso. De pronto todos los Digimon que se encontraban en los "vagones" adyacentes desaparecieron como si nada, convertidos en una especie de polvo que se esparcía por los aires, pero que el monstruo del martillo logró atraer hacia él.  
-¡Eres un...! -gritó mi amigo el dragón.  
-¿Qué está haciendo? -grité asustado.  
-¡Absorbió sus datos! -contestó Lalamon.  
-¡Esto será suficiente por hoy! -contestó el Digimon del martillo. -¡Ahora! ¡Ven conmigo, maldita bola rosada!  
-¡Qué cruel eres *pi*! -gritó furioso Piccolomon. -¡Ellos no merecían morir así *pi*!  
-¡Cállate! -nos contestó de nuevo.  
-¿Los mató? -murmuró Misuzu muy aterrada.  
-¡Quiero ir a casa! -gritó Yui.

Onagimon se percató inmediatamente de nuestra presencia, y nos dijo:  
-Humanos, ¿eh? Saben perfectamente que en NCP no son bienvenidos, no después de la masacre en masa que hicieron el año pasado.  
-¡No! -gritó Yui aterrada. -¡No nos haga nada, Onagimon-sama!  
-¡Pit Bomb! -gritó Piccolomon, mientras lanzaba una mini bomba hacia el Digimon del martillo, la cual explotó ocultándonos dentro de una fuerte humareda.  
-¡Por aquí *pi*! -gritó la bola rosada.  
-¡No crean que escaparán! -contestó Onagimon quien logró superar la trampa de humo.  
-¡Ahí viene! -gritó Ryouta aterrado.

El Digimon del martillo de nuevo volvió a golpear la tierra, abriendo un enorme boquete, y separándonos a todos. Isao y yo habíamos caído en el cráter que había abierto dicho impacto, junto con nuestros respectivos Digimon.  
-¡Isao! -grité corriendo hacia él tratando de protegerlo.  
-¡Cayeron dos estúpidos niños! –gritó Onagimon. –Dicen que los datos de los humanos son deliciosos, pero nunca he probado uno.  
-¡No te acerques a Isao! –grité a punto de estallar.  
-Si no hablaba por ese niño enfermo. –contestó el Digimon del martillo. –Lo decía por ti.  
-¡Flash Head Bonk! –gritó mi amigo el dragoncito estampando su cabeza contra Onagimon.

Lamentablemente el Digimon del martillo tenía excelentes reflejos ya que Ryuujoumon salió volando por los aires hasta estamparse en un árbol cerca del camino del ferrocarril, que extrañamente no tenía vías.

-¡Ryuujoumon! –grité asustado.

Instintivamente corrí a ayudar a mi amigo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que me había interpuesto en el martillazo de Onagimon. Yo también salí volando por los aires, aterrizando sobre el pasto.  
-¡Kaito! –escuché que mis amigos gritaban.  
-Es hora de tomar tus datos y terminar contigo, insolente. –contestó Onagimon alzando su martillo sobre mí.

"Es mi fin", pensé. Hasta que un fuerte resplandor se desató justo donde mi amigo Digimon se había estampado, cubriéndolo a él. Y de pronto, se escuchó un disparo que hizo volar el martillo de Onagimon.  
-¿Pero qué carajos…? –gritó el Digimon del martillo.

De pronto, una figura más marcada, con los rasgos de mi antiguo amigo, aparecieron, mostrando una enorme pistola sostenida en sus brazos.  
-Intenta tocar a Kaito y te las verás conmigo. –contestó el justiciero que se acababa de aparecer.  
-Mierda… -refunfuñó Onagimon. –Uno ya evolucionó… Tengo que informarle a Torkaimon-sama de esto. ¡Pero la pagarán, malditos niños elegidos!

Y así, Onagimon tomó un extraño reloj que llevaba en uno de sus brazos y desapareció como si nada.  
-¿Desapareció? –preguntó Yui.  
-No, sólo se aplicó pintura invisible. –contesté. -¡Claro que acaba de desaparecer!  
-¿Y Piccolomon? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-¡Maldito! -gritó nuestro nuevo "acompañante". -¡Se lo llevó!  
-¿Y tú quién eres? -pregunté.  
-¿No me recuerdas? -preguntó. -¡Tu viejo amigo Ryuujoumon!  
-¡No! -grité asustado. -¡Tú no lo eres! ¡Eres más grande, y con el rostro más marcado!  
-Es un poco extraño de explicar... -dijo Lalamon. -Sólo evolucionó y ya.  
-¿Evo... lucionó? -pregunté,  
-Así es. -dijo el enorme. -Ahora llamame Gargadomon.  
-¿Garga... qué? -pregunté.  
-¡Gargadomon! -gritó con la voz chillona de siempre.  
-No, ahora eres Ryuujoumon. -dije y le señalé su aspecto.  
-¡Aaaaahhh! -gritó el dragoncito al notar su aspecto de siempre. -¿Pero qué pasó?  
-Al parecer el efecto de la evolución es temporal. -contestó Falcomon.  
-Quisiera evolucionar como tú. -dijo Plotmon.  
-¡Je! -levantó el pecho mi amigo. -¡Ahora soy el único en este grupo que puede evolucionar! ¡Y todo gracias a ti, Kaito!  
-¿Eh? -me cuestioné. -¿Y yo qué hice? ¿Ponerme en peligro?  
-Bueno... no tanto como eso, pero gracias de todos modos.

-

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isao? -preguntó Yui mientras Ryouta llevaba sobre sus hombros a nuestro amigo.

Habíamos caminado por casi dos horas. Se notaba que el entrenamiento en las canchas hacía a Ryouta demasiado fuerte para cargar durante todo ese tiempo a Isao.  
-Un poco. -dijo despertando.  
-Qué bueno. -dijo Yui.  
-Según este mapa, -contestó Misuzu. -pronto llegaremos a Light City, justo bajando esta colina.

Al llegar a la pendiente, al frente nuestro estaba lo que parecía llamarse Light City. Una ciudad pequeña. Muy similar a lo que nosotros como niños conocíamos en nuestro ambiente local. Básicamente era una réplica de nuestra ciudad. Y el sol cayendo a descansar y la costa detrás de la ciudad, le daban el toque que cualquier persona quisiera ver antes de ir a dormir.  
-¿Habrá humanos por allá? -preguntó Yui.  
-Ustedes son los primeros humanos que veo. -dijo Lalamon.  
-Sin contar a los que los tenían encerrados en esas jaulas. -contesté.  
-Creo que necesitarán un guía. -escuchamos hablar a alguien.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Isao.  
-Llámenme Rakugamon. -contestó de nuevo esa voz.

Todos volteamos a mirarlo. Estaba detrás de nosotros, un Digimon completamente rojo encarnado, una espada en el cinto y vendajes en ambos brazos, además de portar un extraño uniforme azul con una gorra algo simpática.  
-¡He escuchado de ti! -gritó Hagurumon. -¡Eres como un héroe para Light City!  
-No tanto como un héroe, pero intento que la paz del Digital World reine en esta zona. -nos dijo.

Parecía ser un buen chico, pero había algo en él que no me convencía del todo. Sentía que sus actos eran fingidos, y no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación dentro de mí.

Al llegar a la ciudad, todos los Digimon habitantes de Light City comenzaron a salir de sus casas a mirarnos. Éramos como unos bichos raros para ellos, o al menos eso nos hacían sentir. Rakugamon se portó de maravilla con nosotros. Inclusive nos llevó al hospital de la ciudad para que Isao pudiera ser atendido. Pero en cuanto nuestro "guía" se fue, comencé a hablarles a mis amigos sobre mis sospechas.

-¿Tú lo sientes, Ryuujoumon? -pregunté.  
-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó con la boca llena de frituras con forma de aros.  
-Sobre Rakugamon. -dije. -Hay algo en él que no me convence.  
-Ahora que lo dices, siento lo mismo. -contestó el dragoncito. -Ahí viene.

Rakugamon llevaba entre sus manos una deliciosa charola llena de carne (no recuerdo ahora mismo de qué tipo), fue bastante deliciosa esa cena. Lástima que Isao no había podido acompañarnos en ese instante por estar en un cuarto de hospital y fuera de las horas de visitas. Fue entonces cuando comencé con mi lluvia de preguntas.  
-¿Quién eres? –pregunté.  
-¿Yo? –me contestó el Digimon. –Soy sólo un Vigilante de la frontera entre el Digital World y el mundo de los humanos.  
-¿Vigilante? –pregunté de nuevo.  
-Sí. –me volvió a contestar. –Es como una policía que actúa para evitar que los Digimon y los humanos crucen la barrera hacia el mundo al que no pertenecen. Y también detenemos a aquellos que intenten alterar la paz en ese mundo.  
-¿Y por eso nos estás vigilando? –pregunté.  
-En parte sí. –contestó el uniformado unos dos segundos después. –Hace años esperábamos a unos niños humanos que serían como héroes para nosotros. Nos encontramos con algo peor: Unos sujetos cubiertos de blanco comenzaron a matar a una buena parte de la población de NCP. Si salen a las calles de Light City, aún podrán notar miles de casas destrozadas. Esta era una ciudad apenas en desarrollo, pero después de lo sucedido, el desarrollo se ha detenido por completo.  
-Es por eso que los habitantes de la ciudad nos siguen mirando raro. –dijo Ryouta señalando a los que nos miraban comer, provocando que los comensales volvieran a voltear a sus respectivas mesas, murmurando o algo por el estilo.  
-Y sin embargo, -siguió hablando nuestro nuevo acompañante. –hay un grupo de malvados que está intentando dominar NCP y Folder.  
-¿Qué es Folder? –preguntó Yui.  
-El Digital World está dividido en varios continentes. –contestó. –Folder es uno de los más grandes, mientras que NCP se puede recorrer en tan sólo 2 días. Folder es el más grande y el más poderoso, mientras que NCP es tan sólo un pequeño montículo de tierra. ¿Y qué van a hacer una vez que su amigo se recupere?  
-Irnos inmediatamente de aquí. –contestó Misuzu. –Este no es nuestro lugar, y veo que a nosotros nos señalan como bichos raros.  
-Podría acompañarlos hasta la Frontera Digital. –contestó el "policía". –No cualquiera puede cruzar esa frontera, a menos que sea con permiso de un vigilante.  
-De acuerdo. –contestaron todos.

Sin embargo, y volvía mencionárselo a mis amigos la noche en que nos quedamos durmiendo en el hospital y nuestro nuevo amigo haciendo rondines por toda la zona.  
-¡Ese Rakugamon no me convence! –dije. –Creo que nos está ocultando algo.  
-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Yui. –Es buen tipo, y nos va a ayudar a regresar a casa.  
-No lo sé. –dije. –Pero hay algo en él que no me da buena espina.

Traté de insistirles de que nos cuidáramos de ese sujeto, pero nada parecía hacer efecto en mis amigos. Me levanté de los asientos para las visitas en el hospital junto con mi amigo el dragoncito, a buscar alguna máquina vendedora de bebidas. Al llegar, vimos a un lado la tele. Traté de cambiar de canal pero no llegaba a alcanzar la perilla. Tan sólo podíamos ver un canal, no sabía cuál pues era muy extraña la numeración que ellos tenían, como puros unos y ceros. Y no había nada.  
-¿Cómo se usará esto? –pregunté viendo que la máquina expendedora no tenía ranura para monedas.

De pronto, una pata como de león se extendió hacia mí y dijo:  
-Esto te puede servir para un refresco.

Era una especie de cubitos brillantes. Muy similares a los que había visto cuando el tren y los Digimon que nos acompañaban murieron.  
-Gracias. –contesté, poniendo esos cubos frente a un compartimiento.

La máquina expendedora sacó una lata de refresco de la cual le convidé a mi amigo dragón.  
-¿Quién eres? –preguntó mi amigo confundido.  
-Cuídense de aquellos que dicen ser sus amigos. –contestó el sujeto quien se encontraba detrás de un pilar. –A veces ellos pueden ser sus peores enemigos.

Ryuujoumon y yo rodeamos el pilar, pero no había nadie detrás de él.  
-¿Qué carajos…? –pregunté algo asustado.  
-¿Sucede algo, Kaito? –preguntó Rakugamon quien al parecer vio lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-No… nada. –dije para no desconcertarlo.  
-Deberías ir a dormir. –dijo. –Es tarde y todos tus amigos ya están descansando.

-

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor quien era un dinosaurio anaranjado con bata de doctor dio de alta a Isao.

-¿Te sientes bien, Isao? –preguntó Falcomon muy desconsolado.  
-Sí. –contestó Isao. –Gracias a todos. Hubiese querido ayudarlos cuando Onagimon nos atacó.  
-¿¡Onagimon los atacó! –gritó el "vigilante". –Ese maldito…  
-Sí. –contestó Isao. –Pero Kaito y su Digimon nos salvaron, ¿verdad?  
-No fue para nada. –traté de cambiar la conversación de lo apenado que estaba.

Noté que mis amigos estaban algo molestos cuando Isao les dijo eso. Los entendía, había sido Ryouta quien lo había cargado el resto del camino hasta llegar a Light City.  
-Ya no puedo esperar a ver a mis padres… -dijo Yui.  
-Sí, que bien… -dije.

Salimos de Light City y nos fuimos a dirección de a donde nos llevaba nuestro vigilante. Hacía fresco esa mañana, así que le presté una de mis camisas a Isao para evitar que tuviera una recaída, aunque como solo llevaba una sin mangas, tuve que soportar algo de frío.  
-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la frontera digital? –preguntó Ryouta.  
-Detrás de esa colina está. –contestó nuestro guía.  
-¿Tan lejos? –preguntó Isao. –No sé si podré resistir tanto.  
-Tienes que hacerlo Isao. –dijo Yui. –Sólo así podremos regresar a casa.

Un sonido de arbustos moviéndose me apartó de la conversación del grupo. Me traté de acercar hacia esos arbustos, pero Rakugamon me detuvo.  
-¿Qué pasa Kaito? –preguntó.  
-A ti te quería ver, maldito desertor. –gritó alguien detrás de los arbustos.  
-Esa voz… -dije en voz baja.

Era la misma que anoche me había dado esos cubos brillantes.  
-¡Rakugamon! –gritó saliendo de los arbustos.

Un Digimon en forma de un león en dos patas, con una larga melena, una espada al cinto y portando el mismo uniforme que Rakugamon portaba, apareció frente a nosotros.  
-¡Ustedes! –gritó el león. -¡Apártense de este criminal!  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere, capitán Leomon? –preguntó el que nos guiaba.  
-¡Eres un cínico Rakugamon! –contestó quien supimos se llamaba Leomon. -¿¡Cómo puedes portar ese uniforme cuando hace tiempo abandonaste la organización! ¡Eres una deshonra para nuestra corporación!  
-¡¿Qué! –preguntó Yui. -¿¡Entonces Rakugamon no es un vigilante!  
-No lo es. –dijo Leomon. –Hace siete años abandonó la corporación después de cometer demasiados errores, y durante ese año lo he estado investigando, y finalmente lo encontré. ¡Contesta Rakugamon! ¿¡Qué tenías pensado hacer con esos humanos!  
-¡Lo sabía! –grité.

Rakugamon bajó la mirada y comenzó a reírse.  
-Eres hábil, Leomon. –contestó. –Pero hay muchas cosas de las que no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Leomon.

Rakugamon se quitó el disfraz de Vigilante, y dejó mostrar unas enormes alas plegadas a su espalda, además de unas extrañas marcas en forma de cráneos en ambos brazos.  
-Ah… -dijo estirando sus músculos. –Ya no necesito ese disfraz.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –grité furioso.  
-Sólo quería llevarlos a la guarida secreta de Torkaimon-sama. –dijo. –Ustedes humanos no son bienvenidos en este mundo. Y sólo están interfiriendo en sus planes de tener un Digital World puro y limpio.  
-¡Así que tú también trabajabas para ese maldito! –grité. -¿¡Cómo pudiste engañarlos así!

Rakugamon no contestó a esa pregunta. Mejor prefirió lanzar su ataque de espada contra Leomon, quien lo bloqueó con su propia espada.  
-¡Deberíamos huir de aquí! –grité.  
-¡No tan rápido! –se escuchó otra voz detrás nuestro.

Rakugamon se apartó de Leomon y dijo:  
-Por fin ha llegado, Torkaimon-sama.  
-¿Es él? –preguntó Yui al verlo.  
-Sí. –dijo Hagurumon. -Es él.

Era una especie de humano, llevaba una armadura oscura, tenía un báculo, y lo más extraño de todo: podía volar. Sí, ese era.[3]

-No entiendo cómo un guardián de la justicia puede estar del lado de unos asquerosos humanos. –contestó de nuevo aquella voz.  
-Cállate. –dijo Leomon. –Yo estoy del lado del bien, y no de un bando o de otro por ser de diferentes mundos. Además… ¿cómo es que te interesa tanto eliminar a estos niños?  
-Esos niños. –dijo esa voz. –Esos niños son aquellos que, designados por Yggdrasil, traerán la paz entre los humanos y los Digimon. ¡Están interfiriendo en mis planes de tener el Digital World a mis pies!  
-Así que era eso. –contestó Leomon. -¡Entonces considérate enemigo de los Vigilantes!

Torkaimon y Rakugamon comenzaron a atacar contra Leomon. Era una pelea totalmente desequilibrada, pues eran dos contra uno.  
-¡Tengo miedo! –gritó Misuzu.  
-¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Isao.  
-Hay que ayudar a Leomon. –contesté. –Amigo, es hora.  
-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó el dragón.  
-Pues… ¡Arrrghhh! ¡No lo sé!  
-¡Rápido! –gritaron los demás Digimon. -¡Hay que ayudar a Leomon!

Y así, los Digimon salieron corriendo a ayudar al verdadero Vigilante, pero Torkaimon los aventó con una ráfaga de viento que había provocado con un movimiento de su brazo.  
-¡Amigos! –gritó el dragoncito bastante preocupado.

Así, quizás la voluntad era necesaria únicamente para evolucionar, ya que de pronto, pude ver de nuevo a mi amigo dragón convertido en aquella bestia.  
-¡Ve! –grité. -¡Ayuda a Leomon!

Gargadomon comenzó a disparar, hiriendo levemente a Rakugamon, pero Torkaimon fue más rápido y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos, voló por los aires y lo lanzó al suelo. Era una lástima que mi amigo no pudiera volar.  
-¡Gargadomon! –grité.  
-¡Basta! –gritó Isao. -¡No puedo soportar viendo esto!

Una luz salió de sus bolsillos, y se estampó sobre Falcomon, convirtiendo a éste en un enorme avestruz ninja.  
-Kunai Bane. –gritó el ave lanzando una extrañas cosas puntiagudas estrellándose contra Rakugamon.  
-¡Hay que retirarnos, señor! –gritó Rakugamon.  
-¡No sin antes llevarnos a estos dos! –gritó sosteniendo a Misuzu y a Lalamon.  
-¡Misuzu! –grité aterrado.  
-¡Lalamon! –gritó mi amigo pistolero.  
-¡Quítame las manos de encima, monstruo! -gritaba Misuzu desesperada.  
-¡Ahora sí! –gritó Torkaimon. -¡No nos pueden detener! ¡Espero que logren encontrar nuestra guarida! ¡Ah, y Piccolomon les manda saludos desde donde lo tengo encerrado!  
-¡Eres un maldito! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no logré nada con eso, pues esos dos Digimon habían desaparecido.

Intenté contener las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Ahora sí, todo era mi culpa. _Y ahí aprendí la cuarta regla: No te fíes de ningún Digimon._

**_Fin del acto 2._**

**_Acto 3: La traición de Kaito_**

Habíamos atendido a Leomon de sus heridas, se despertó. Había pasado todo el día durmiendo, y por fin había despertado.  
-Por fin despertaste, capitán Leomon. –dijo Ryouta preparando la comida en medio del camino.  
-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Leomon.  
-Torkaimon y Rakugamon te dieron una paliza. –le dije. –Además…  
-Lamento lo que pasó, niño humano. –dijo. –Debí defenderlos, y no pude.  
-Todo esto es culpa de Kaito. –dijo Yui.  
-¿Mía? –pregunté molesto. -¿Y yo por qué? ¡Yo les avisé que Rakugamon no era de fiar!  
-¡Ha sido tu culpa desde un principio! –contestó de nuevo Yui. -¡Tú nos arrastraste a este mundo! ¡Por tu culpa hemos tenido que pasar la noche en un hospital!  
-Creo que Yui tiene razón esta vez. -dijo Ryouta. -Tú insististe mucho en venir a ver qué pasaba, y mira en lo que estamos ahora.

Respiré un poco y dije:  
-Pero ustedes fueron los que decidieron venir conmigo. Esto era algo que quería hacer solo, nunca los obligué a ver lo que pasaba aquí.

Me enfoqué en caminar hacia otro lado para intentar escapar, a lo que mi amigo me siguió, algo preocupado.  
-Iré a verlos. -dijo Leomon siguiéndonos.

Después de haber caminado ya varios metros alejados del resto del grupo, Leomon comenzó a cuestionarnos.  
-Esperen... -dijo.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -grité muy molesto.  
-Sólo quiero hablar con ustedes un momento. -dijo el león. -Veo que están teniendo conflictos entre el grupo.  
-¿Y? -pregunté. -Tienen razón. Yo los traje aquí, y por mi culpa ahora secuestraron a Misuzu.

Y así, entablamos una plática bastante reconfortante, pues logré sacar lo que tenía guardado dentro de mí. Pero bueno, creo que eso no es lo más relevante. Habiendo terminado de hablar, Leomon se despidió de todos nosotros, y nos deseó suerte en nuestro viaje. A todos nos contó lo que estaba sospechando, que Torkaimon en realidad quería hacerse dueño de Folder y de NCP, y que por esa razón había secuestrado a Piccolomon. También nos dijo que era mejor olvidar nuestras diferencias y enfocarnos en lo que teníamos que hacer: salvar a Piccolomon y a Misuzu.  
-¿Pero cómo? -preguntamos todos.  
-Nadie sabe dónde se esconde ese Digimon. -nos contó Leomon.-Pero sé que ustedes lograrán obtener todas las pistas necesarias para dar con su escondite.

Esa misma noche se nos encargó a Ryuujoumon y a mí recoger algo de leña para iniciar una fogata, así que a eso fuimos. Después de haber cortado bien los troncos y de ahumarlos para que quedaran listos, los llevamos arrastrando, pero no pensé que algo muy extraño sucedería allí.  
-Alguien nos está observando. -le comenté a mi amigo dragón.  
-¿Quién? -preguntó.  
-¡Sal de allí, quien quiera que seas! -grité.  
-¡Fufufufufufu! -contestó aquella voz. -Veo que eres bastante instintivo, niño elegido.  
-¡Torkaimon! -dije al verlo, y caí de espaldas.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito? -gritó mi amigo.  
-No se asusten. -comentó. -Sólo vine en plan de camaradas.  
-¿Camaradas? -pregunté.  
-Verás... -comenzó a contarnos. -Veo que tienes un buen colmillo para saber qué está bien y qué está mal en una situación. Fuiste el único que sospechó de Rakugamon, y eso es bueno, puedes distinguir quién finge y quién no.  
-Quieres que trabaje para ti, ¿no? -pregunté.  
-Este niño es más inteligente de lo que creí. -dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunté.  
-Así es. -contestó aquel sujeto. –Me gustaría que fueras uno de los comandantes de mis tropas armadas.  
-Vámonos, Kaito. –dijo el dragoncito algo asustado.  
-¿A cambio de entregar a Misuzu? –pregunté ingenuo.  
-Claro que no. –dijo caminando dando vueltas. –Sólo por interés tuyo. ¿O qué? ¿Acao no te gustaría trabajar para mí?  
-¿Y por qué? –pregunté amenazante.  
-Veo que tus amigos no te respetan. –dijo como si me conociera. –No saben apreciar tus cualidades. ¿No te gustaría explotar todo lo que tienes y convertirte en uno de los amos del Digital World junto conmigo?  
-Yo…

No sabía qué responder. Y es que era cierto, hacía lo posible por enmendar mi error pero nadie lo comprendía así. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era eso lo que debía hacer, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal.  
-No es necesario que me contestes ahora. –contestó ese Digimon. –Mañana en la mañana vendré a pelear, y será en ese momento en que tomarás tu decisión.

Y así, desapareció sin poder contestarle o decirle algo.  
-No lo hagas, Kaito. –contestó el dragón.  
-No sé qué hacer… -dije un poco confundido.  
-¡Ahí estás, Kaito! -gritó de nuevo Yui. -¡Deja de holgazanear y trae esos troncos que nos hace falta!

Me comencé a molestar.  
-Kaito, no te molestes. –trató de confortarme mi amigo.  
-Está bien. –dije. –Tranquilo Kaito, todo va a estar bien.

Y así, pasamos la noche algo calientitos. Era nuestra segunda noche en ese extraño mundo, y ya queríamos regresar a casa. Pero no sabíamos cómo…

-

_-¿Y por qué no nos pueden llevar al mundo real? –preguntó Yui._  
_-Para garantizar la seguridad de su mundo, no podemos abrir ni una puerta de esa frontera. –contestó Leomon. –Ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes para ordenar una aprehensión contra nuestro gobernante de NCP, pero tenemos la sospecha de que ha estado usando la frontera para viajar entre mundos._

-

Así es. Creíamos que los Vigilantes podrían ayudarnos, pero no fue así. Ahora estábamos en un mundo diferente, a merced de extraños monstruos que se aparecieron durante la noche. Y al amanecer, por fortuna Ryouta sabía cocinar, o de lo contrario nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre.  
-¿¡Cómo conseguiste esa televisión! –preguntó Isao sorprendido.  
-Hay un sendero de televisores por allá. –señalé.

Todos se quedaron algo asombrados ante semejante respuesta.  
-¿Qué? –pregunté. –Hay por allí un camino de televisores, y todas funcionan sin conectarlas a la electricidad.  
-¡Silencio! -gritó Ryouta.-¡Están pasando algo en la tele!  
-Y así... -hablaban en la tele. -Light City se ha convertido en una zona llena de caos. El gobernante de NCP, Torkaimon, no descansará hasta que toda la ciudad y sus alrededores sean destruidos. Todo parece indicar que está involucrado en la desaparición del gobernante Piccolomon de Folder...  
-¡Ya no puedo seguir viendo eso! -gritó Yui.  
-¡Tenemos que rescatar a Misuzu y a Piccolomon! -grité.  
-¡Listo, genio! -contestó de manera sarcástica Yui. -Ahora respóndeme cómo.  
-Bueno... yo...-dije titubeando.  
-¿Ves? -preguntó Yui. -¡Ni tú sabes cómo llegar hacia ese maldito monstruo!  
-Esto... -contestó Isao algo tímido. -Si Torkaimon nos quiere, él vendrá hacia nosotros. ¿No creen?  
-En eso tiene razón. -le siguió Ryouta. -Somos un blanco muy fácil si no nos movemos desde ya.  
-¿Y a dónde? -preguntó Yui. -Light City está siendo destruida. No podemos regresar hacia allá.  
-Solo nos queda seguir en el camino al que Rakugamon nos llevaba. -dije. -A final de cuentas, Torkaimon nos está buscando. No podemos escondernos de él.

Y así, emprendimos de nuevo el viaje. Sabíamos que ese sujeto nos estaba buscando, pero mi preocupación era mayor. Ese tipo me había anunciado que esa mañana nos atacaría de nuevo. Había que estar alertas. Esa noche había meditado todas las opiniones, y ya había tomado mi decisión.

-Por fin los encuentro. -contestó esa voz. -Sean chicos buenos y ríndanse.  
-¡Eso nunca! -gritó Ryouta. -¿Dónde tienes a Misuzu? ¡Suéltala!  
-Si la soltara, este juego no sería para nada divertido. -contestó ese sujeto. -Además, ya tengo mi carta fuerte, ¿o no?  
-Es hora de evolucionar. -dije a mi amigo.  
-¿Podemos, Isao? -preguntó Falcomon.  
-¿Tenemos qué hacerlo? -me preguntó Isao.  
-¡Sería recomendable! -grité viendo que mi amigo el pistolero no podía contra semejante fuerza.

Y así, Gargadomon y Peckmon se enfrentaron a nuestro enemigo. Peckmon hacía muestra de su espíritu ninja, y mi amigo pistolero era mucho mejor con las armas de fuego. Pero Torkaimon esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques, y lo peor de todo: volaba. Mi amigo pistolero estaba en total desventaja ante esa habilidad. Justo cuando Torkaimon atacó exclusivamente a Peckmon, fue cuando tomé mi camino.  
-¡Gargadomon! -grité. -¡Es tu turno! ¡Ataca...! A Peckmon.

Y así, Gargadomon le dio un balazo a Peckmon en uno de sus costados, haciéndolo caer de un fuerte dolor.  
-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Kaito? -gritó Isao muy asustado.  
-Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer desde un principio. -dije encaminándome hacia donde se encontraba Torkaimon.

Eso era. Decidí unirme a ese sujeto. Creo que era lo mejor para todos... bueno, no para los que creí eran mis amigos.  
-¡Esto es una locura, Kaito! -gritó Yui. -¿Por qué vas con él?  
-Torkaimon-sama me prometió convertirme en uno de los amos del Digital World. -dije. -Por fin puedo ser alguien en alguno de los dos mundos existentes.  
-Bien hecho, chico. -contestó mi nuevo jefe. -Sabía que no me defraudarías. ¡Es hora de irnos, Yanami Kaito!

Así, Torkaimon nos envolvió a mí y a Gargadomon en una enorme burbuja, y ésta comenzó a desplazarse.  
-No lo creí de ti... Kaito... -dijo Ryouta. -¡Yo siempre te defendí! ¡Como buenos colegas que éramos! ¡Pero se acabó! ¡Nos la pagarás! ¡Cuando te vea te juro que te mato!  
-Kaito... -dijo mi amigo.  
-Lo sé... -dije bajando la mirada mientras nos alejábamos del grupo.

Habíamos caído muy bajo. En 15 minutos habíamos llegado a la guarida secreta de Torkaimon, y durante ese tiempo no habíamos hablado nada. "Hablaremos cuando mis secuaces y nosotros estemos reunidos en mi castillo", me dijo.

Y así, llegamos a su castillo. Un enorme recinto, con una gran sala en la entrada.  
-Por fin llegó, Torkaimon-sama. -contestó Onagimon, quien se inclinó ante él.  
-¿¡Pero qué hace ese niño con usted! -gritó Rakugamon desenfundando su espada.  
-Yanami Kaito va a ser uno de mis comandantes, al igual que ustedes. -contestó nuestro jefe. -Tiene una excelente intuición, es un estratega nato.  
-No me halague, señor. -dije.  
-¡Debe ser una broma! -gritó de nuevo el Digimon espadachín.  
-No es ninguna broma. -le dije. -Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Además... estaré muerto si intento traicionarlos. ¿No es así?  
-Precisamente. -dijo mi jefe. -O estás conmigo, o estás en contra mía.

Rakugamon me llevó a los exteriores de forma agresiva. En un principio intenté resistirme, pero decidí no hacerlo.  
-Bien, -dijo. -si de verdad eres uno de los nuestros, demuéstramelo. ¡Mata a alguno de ellos!

Rakugamon llamó a toda la cuadrilla de soldados que teníamos a reunirse.  
-Gargadomon. -contesté.  
-De acuerdo. -contestó el pistolero.

Mi amigo fue rápido y certero. Un Digimon dentro de un bote de basura fue el desafortunado en morir frente a nosotros.  
-¿Eso es todo? -pregunté.  
-Garbamon era solamente basura. -contestó Rakugamon. -Bien hecho.

Todos los aliados del bando enemigo estaban completamente asustados.  
-¡Y que esto les enseñe una lección! -gritó Rakugamon a los reclutas. -¡Ustedes no son más que basura!

Sonreí al escuchar eso. Eso significaba que habíamos pasado la prueba. Esa noche se nos permitió ingresar a los calabozos de los prisioneros, escoltados por alguno de los dos comandantes restantes. Era un lugar totalmente lúgubre, frío, húmedo y oscuro.  
-Prácticamente todo NCP nos ha declarado la guerra. -contestó Onagimon, quien me acompañaba a los calabozos. -Aquí es donde se quedan encerrados aquellos personajes importantes y que suponen una amenaza para nosotros.  
-Gracias por acordarse de uno *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon quien se encontraba en la celda del fondo.  
-Te dijimos que no siguieras investigando, estúpida bola rosada. -contestó Onagimon burlándose de Piccolomon. -Bien que pudiste haberte callado y quedado en Folder, pero abriste la bocota. Estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien llamó a los niños elegidos.  
-¿Y qué si lo hice *pi*? -preguntó molesto Piccolomon. -¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los niños elegidos corrían un grave peligro sin saber lo que pasaba en NCP *pi*!  
-Ingenuos...-dije en voz baja.  
-¡Ah, Kaito *pi*! -dijo Piccolomon algo desconcertado. -¿Qué haces aquí *pi*? ¿Te atraparon *pi*?  
-No me compares contigo ni con esos niños elegidos. -contesté.  
-¿Qué quieres decir *pi*?  
-Esos niños nunca valoraron lo que hice por ellos. -contesté. -Por esa razón decidí servir a Torkaimon-sama.  
-¿Qué dijiste, Kaito? -preguntó una voz a un lado, quien resultó ser Misuzu.  
-Que les he declarado la guerra a los niños elegidos. -contesté sonriente. -Siempre quise hacer algo por el bien de todos, y ahora es mi oportunidad.  
-¡Te han lavado el cerebro, Kaito *pi*! -contestó Piccolomon bastante asustado. -¡Torkaimon y sus cómplices sólo quieren dominar el Digital World *pi*!  
-Solo quieren un mundo mejor donde los Digimon puedan vivir de forma tranquila. -contesté algo contrariado. -Y si hay que matar a toda una raza, lo haremos sin ningún problema.  
-Kaito... -dijo Misuzu triste.  
-Y ustedes serán los primeros en ver este nuevo amanecer en el Digital World. -dijo Onagimon. -¡Vámonos Kaito! ¡Es hora de la cena!

-

Los días siguientes fueron bastante complicados. Torkaimon me enseñó en persona muchos de los elementos utilizados para escape.  
-Esto... -me entregó un pequeño cubo. -Esto es un generador de Digital Gates.  
-¿Qué es un Digital Gate? -pregunté.  
-Un Digital Gate nos permite ir de un lugar a otro cuando queramos. -me contestó mi jefe. -Siempre y cuando conozcamos ese lugar.  
-¿Podemos probarlo? -preguntó mi amigo dragón.

Torkaimon lanzó uno de esos generadores al suelo, y creó un agujero en el suelo.  
-Entren allí. -nos dijo. -Kaito, piensa en algún lugar de este castillo.

Algo asustado, entré y de pronto, una luz cegadora apareció y desapareció de pronto, mostrándonos justo detrás de Torkaimon.  
-Interesante. -dijo nuestro jefe. -Pudiste controlar el generador de Digital Gates sin ningún problema. Creo que estás más que listo para enfrentarte a esos niños.  
-Por cierto... -pregunté, a pesar de que no debía hacer demasiadas preguntas. -¿Por qué los niños elegidos son un problema para nosotros?  
-En realidad ustedes no eran los niños elegidos a los que esperaba. –contestó mi jefe. –Sólo sé que el descendiente de uno de ustedes será mi peor enemigo. "Proyecto". Así le llamarán a ese niño.  
-¿"Proyecto"?  
-Un niño que traerá la paz al Digital World, ya que será el símbolo de la unión entre los humanos y los Digimon. Un joven humano que no sólo podrá utilizar a los Digimon a su antojo, sino que podrá volverse uno de ellos a su voluntad.  
-¿De verdad puede existir algo así? -preguntó Ryuujoumon.  
-No lo sé. -contestó mi jefe. -Pero es mejor tomar medidas antes de que eso suceda.  
-¿Entonces nosotros no somos los niños elegidos? -pregunté mientras sacaba mi Digivice. -¿Y qué significa esto?  
-¡Aleja eso de mí! -gritó mi jefe. -¡Esa luz nos ciega a los Digimon malignos!  
-¡Sí señor! -contesté apresurado guardando el Digivice en mi bolsillo. -Sólo quiero saber para qué nos dieron eso.  
-Se los dieron para protección dentro del Digital World. -me dijo mi jefe. -Un humano sin armas es inútil en el Digital World.

Fue en ese entonces cuando comencé a sospechar de él en ciertos aspectos.  
-Pero no perdamos tiempo en eso. -siguió hablando. -¿Por qué decidiste traicionar a tus "amigos"?  
-La verdad... -contesté algo incómodo. -La verdad es que siempre he sido como el chico malo de todas las situaciones. Mis padres adoptivos no me escuchan para nada, esos niños están enojados porque los traje a este mundo sin saber cómo regresar... Ya estaba harto de escuchar gritos... Por eso me alejé de ellos. Todos me ven como el malo del cuento, y por primera vez estoy completamente firme en mis decisiones.  
-¿Padres adoptivos?  
-Sí... -dije de nuevo, esta vez bajando la mirada. -Creen que todavía me chupo el dedo, pero no saben que recuerdo a la perfección el día que me sacaron del orfanatorio.  
-¿Siempre quisiste saber tu verdad?  
-¿Es posible, señor? -pregunté asombrado.  
-Ahora vayamos a la pieza de la verdad.  
-¿Pieza de la verdad? -pregunté.  
-Es aquí. -dijo deteniéndonos frente a una de las tantas puertas de los infinitos pasillos. -Sólo yo tengo la llave, y ni Rakugamon ni Onagimon saben de esta sala. Es más, casi no la uso.

Torkaimon sacó una llave para quitar el oxidado candado que bloqueaba la puerta. La puerta rechinó al abrirse, y encontramos una enorme televisión sin perillas y sin antena.  
-Esa televisión que ves allí... -me dijo mi jefe. -Esa televisión revela lo que tú quieras ver. Sólo muestra realidades, nada de fantasías.

En ese instante tragué saliva. Sólo esperara que Torkaimon no me hubiera investigado por esa televisión.  
-Pregúntale lo que quieras.  
-Está bien... -dije avanzando hacia la televisión, con mi amigo el dragón agarrándome la mano. -Quiero saber quiénes son mis verdaderos padres y dónde están.

De pronto, la televisión mostró la imagen de un cementerio. Unas lápidas bastante descuidadas, la maleza no dejaba siquiera ver sus nombres grabados. No creí que mis verdaderos padres estuvieran muertos.  
-Entonces... -dije formulando otra pregunta, esperando que no fuera tan triste de ver. -quiero saber cómo murieron mis padres.

La televisión cambió de imagen. Esta vez me mostró un hombre y una mujer completamente asustados, siendo balaceados por los que parecían ser científicos. La escena era horrible. Un bosque en llamas, con cadáveres por doquier. Quería apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pero era tanta mi curiosidad que vi toda la cruel realidad.  
-Ahora... -dije a punto de llorar. -Quiero... quiero saber cómo están mis padres adoptivos.

En ese momento la televisión me mostró el comedor de mi casa. Mis padres y Azumi cenando juntos. Aquella silla vacía junto a Azumi era la mía.  
-Es mi casa... -dije a punto de tocar la pantalla.

"Extraño a Kaito..." -contestó mi hermana desde la televisión.  
-¿Por qué se fue? -contestó llorando mi madre. -¿Fue mi culpa?  
-Fuimos los dos... -contestó mi padre abrazándola. -Creo que en el fondo ya sabía que no es nuestro verdadero hijo.  
-¡Fue nuestra culpa! -gritó mi madre desconsolada mientras Azumi se retiraba de la mesa, quizás para llorar en silencio en su habitación. -Nunca lo tratamos como si fuera nuestro hijo...

Volteé hacia atrás, y murmuré.  
-No... fue mi culpa...  
-Kaito... -dijo mi amigo tratando de comprenderme.  
-Quisiera estar a solas, Torkaimon-sama... -le dije a mi jefe, quien se retiró dejándonos a mí y a mi Digimon en esa extraña habitación.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo que había provocado con mi irresponsabilidad. No sólo había arrastrado a mis amigos a un mundo extraño. También hice que mi familia sufriera mi desaparición. Tenía que regresar de alguna manera. ¿Pero cómo?

Uno hubiera querido que la guerra prolongada hubiera resultado como se esperaba. Sin embargo, no todo estaba resultando como se esperaba. Según los reportes de Rakugamon, el Hagurumon de Ryouta había evolucionado en un Guardromon. Un enorme robot de color cobre con una escotilla en el pecho. Esto se estaba complicando más. Y mientras Onagimon y Rakugamon luchaban sin éxito contra los niños elegidos, yo me tenía que encargar de eliminar muchas de las aldeas. Fue allí, cerca de una pequeña aldea llamada Shin Jipangu, a las afueras de Light City, donde sucedió nuestro nuevo encuentro con mis ahora enemigos.

-¡Deja en paz a esos aldeanos, Kaito! -gritó Yui.  
-Qué bueno que llegaron, chicos. -contesté.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a perturbar la paz en el Digital World? -gritó Isao. -Creí que querías paz y armonía en este mundo.  
-¡Eres igual a ellos! -gritó Ryouta. -¡Mírate! ¡Eres todo un asesino a sueldo!  
-No intentes juzgarme. -grité.  
-¡Claro que podemos! -gritó Yui. -¡Así te atreves a ayudar a los que tienen cautiva a Misuzu! ¡Qué vergüenza me das!

Fue en ese momento cuando Rakugamon y Onagimon aparecieron frente a ellos y dijeron:  
-Torkaimon-sama nos envió a auxiliarte. -contestó Onagimon.  
-¡Ya era hora! -dije. -¡Esos chicos son una lata!

Ryouta se ofreció a pelear conmigo. Guardromon contra un excelente pistolero. Me equivoqué por la apariencia de ese robot.  
-¡No te detengas, Guardromon! -gritó Ryouta.

Así, Guardromon comenzó a bloquear los disparos de mi amigo. Bueno, en realidad no era necesario. Su cuerpo era inmune a los ataques del pistolero.  
-Tenemos que buscar otra manera de atacar, Kaito. -dijo Gargadomon.  
-Sí, ¿pero cómo? -pregunté.

Fue cuando noté que se cuidaba demasiado la espalda, a excepción de cuando atacaba. Fue en ese momento cuando Guardromon lanzó una bomba hacia nosotros.  
-¡Ahora! –grité. -¡A su espalda!

Gargadomon corrió entre la humareda provocada por la explosión, lanzando un disparo concentrado en la espalda de Guardromon, provocando que éste degenerara en su forma anterior, Hagurumon.  
-¡Hagurumon! –gritó Ryouta asustado y corriendo hacia él.  
-¡Entiéndelo Ryouta! –dije. -¡Ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros! ¡Nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuertes ahora!  
-¡Eso es cierto! –contestó en tono de burla Rakugamon. -¿Por qué no van a sus casitas a llorar con sus papis? ¡Es cierto, no pueden!

Los tres comandantes comenzamos a reírnos de esas declaraciones.  
-No importa lo que hagan. –dije. –Jamás nos superarán. Entiéndanlo.  
-¿Cómo puedes hablar así, Kaito? –dijo Yui a punto de llorar.  
-¿Se siente feo cuando se burlan de ti, cierto? –contesté burlándome.  
-Esto es horrible... -dijo Isao abrazando al pobre Falcomon, dando a notar que los otros dos comandantes lo habían dejado peor que un puré. -Kaito, despierta... Reacciona. No nos puedes hacer esto.  
-Claro que podemos. -le contesté. -¡Vámonos chicos!

Los tres comandantes nos fuimos de la zona, pero deliberadamente logré soltar un pequeño trozo de papel con el que había anotado algo. Esperaba que ese recado lograra llegar a quien verdaderamente debía llegar. Tenía miedo. Si Torkaimon descubría lo que estaba haciendo, era hombre muerto.

Esa noche, traté de dormir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en aquella sala. La imagen de mis padres muertos no se me quitaba de la cabeza. Tomé aire saliendo de mi habitación. Esa noche, el Digital World estaba completamente despejado. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir con esto? -preguntó mi compañero Digimon.  
-Sólo un poco más. -dije. -Aún falta la prueba clave.  
-¿No pueden dormir? -preguntó Rakugamon acercándose a nosotros.  
-Estaba pensando en algunos asuntos del pasado... -dije mirando hacia el vacío.  
-Mejor distráete con algo de provecho y llévale esta comida a los prisioneros. -contestó el ex-vigilante. -Recuerda que tú eres el comandante de más bajo rango de entre los tres.

-

-Tonto Rakugamon... -dije refunfuñando bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. -"Eres el comandante de más bajo rango..."  
-¿Hay alguien allí? -preguntó Lalamon quien escuchó nuestra voz.  
-Es hora de la cena. -contesté.  
-¿Servirán algo mejor que basura *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.  
-Cómanselo, porque no va a haber más hasta mañana. -dije dejando los platos de comida en sus celdas.  
-Kaito... -dijo Misuzu acercándose a mí. -Deja de hacer esto, reacciona.  
-¿Hacer qué? -pregunté inocentemente. -¿Hacer lo que siempre he querido? Reacciona Misuzu... Puede que yo sea un don nadie en el mundo real, y finalmente ya tengo un lugar en dónde ser alguien. No importa cuántas vidas deban desaparecer.  
-Un niño elegido no puede hablar así *pi* -contestó Piccolomon regañándome.  
-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño elegido. -contesté. -Ahora le sirvo a Torkaimon-sama y a su ideal de un mundo mejor. Es hora de dormir, chicos. Puede que mañana sea un largo día.

Me retiré de los calabozos. Esperaba que los elegidos y Piccolomon pudieran captar mis indirectas. Tenía miedo, en cualquier momento Torkaimon me descubriría. No quería pensar en lo que me haría si me descubría en cualquier instante.  
-Ryuujoumon... -dije algo asustado. -Prométeme que me defenderás si Torkaimon nos descubre.  
-Lo prometí desde que nos propusimos hacer esto. -dijo mi amigo.

Y así, nos fuimos a dormir. No sé si era demasiada mi preocupación por ser descubierto, o lo que fuera. Pero esa noche, tuve un sueño bastante revelador. Era la misma escena que me había mostrado la televisión, pero esta vez logré reconocer la zona donde había pasado. La masacre era la misma, mucha sangre derramada y cadáveres por todos lados, pero esta vez tuvo un detalle que me hizo levantarme de la cama rápidamente.  
-¡El sendero de televisores! -grité asustado.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ryuujoumon.  
-¡Esa es la clave que hacía falta! -grité asombrado. -¡El sendero de televisores!  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó de nuevo mi amigo acomodándose a seguir durmiendo.  
-¿No lo entiendes, Ryuujoumon? -pregunté. -¡Creo que mis verdaderos padres llegaron aquí! ¡Al Digital World!  
-¿Queeeeeeé? -gritó mi amigo asombrado. -¡Pero eso es imposible!  
-¡Pero todo encaja! –contesté. -¡A los dos años recuerdo que me sacaron del orfanatorio! ¡Eso fue hace siete años! ¡Hace siete años fue la masacre Digimon en masa!  
-Debe ser alguna coincidencia esas etapas de la vida. -contestó Ryuujoumon.  
-¿No lo entiendes? -pregunté. -Si los humanos fueron asesinados hace siete años, podría ser que ellos no iniciaran la masacre porque no estaban preparados para el Digital World. Estoy seguro que ellos no iniciaron esta guerra.  
-¿Y cómo lo vamos a comprobar? -preguntó. -No podemos salir de la habitación o sospecharán de nosotros.  
-Conozco una forma. -dije.

Lancé uno de esos generadores de Digital Gates al suelo y dije:  
-A buscar la verdad, amigo.

Y así, en esa noche oscura y fría en esa zona del Digital World, nos pusimos, mi amigo dragón y yo frente a aquella pantalla de la verdad.  
-¿Estás listo, Kaito? –preguntó el dragón. –Todavía podemos regresar a casa.  
-No. –dije sin siquiera mirarlo. –Ese ha sido nuestro propósito desde que decidimos venir aquí.

Di unos pasos antes de escuchar pisadas afuera de la sala.  
-Silencio… -dije en voz baja. –No se deben dar cuenta de que estoy aquí…

Cuando los pasos se dejaron de escuchar, seguí avanzando en dirección a aquella pantalla. Miré al frente de ese frío aparato y dije:  
-Qui… quiero saber… ¡Quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió en la masacre Digimon de hace siete años!

En ese momento comenzaron las imágenes, y lo que vi me dejó helado.  
-Bingo… -dije sin dejar de mirar aquella pantalla. –Esta es la prueba clave que necesitábamos… Hay que reportárselo a los superiores.

-

Esa mañana fue la más larga de todas. Un soldado encubierto nos había dado el pitazo de estar a la defensiva. Los Vigilantes ya sabían de nuestra ubicación. ¿El por qué no nos habían encontrado antes? Era una serie de detalles que nos escondían de ellos. El primero era que estábamos en una zona que no se podía mirar desde afuera. Algo así como una casa invisible. El segundo lugar era que NCP apenas era una isla en formación. Los pocos habitantes que la conformaban no llegaban ni a los cien mil, y nadie había dibujado un mapa de la zona aún.

Pero bueno, eso no era relevante. No había podido dormir del descubrimiento que había hecho, aunque Ryuujoumon sí, escuché las carreras fuera de mi habitación. Fue entonces cuando Torkaimon entró a mi habitación algo agitado.  
-Te necesito en la línea de frente. -gritó.  
-Sí señor. -contesté.

Al llegar a la orilla del nivel más alto del castillo, pude ver una escena sacada de una película: Todo un batallón de los Vigilantes, cada uno con el mismo uniforme, rodeando nuestro cuartel. Y en la línea de frente, estaban mis viejos amigos.  
-Ríndete Torkaimon. -gritó el capitán Leomon quien se encontraba junto a los niños.  
-¡Torkaimon-sama jamás se rendirá! -grité.

Corrí hacia mi jefe, y le dije:  
-Torkaimon-sama, la situación es muy crítica. Tenemos todo el castillo rodeado.  
-Lo sé. -contestó mi jefe. -¡Rakugamon! ¡Tú te encargarás de las tropas! ¡Onagimon! ¡Tú lo cubres!  
-¿Y yo qué hago? -pregunté.  
-Te toca traer a los rehenes. -dijo. -Ellos son los únicos que evitarán que nos ataquen. No pueden lastimarlos, así que no los lastimes para que el enemigo los pueda ver.  
-¡A la orden, señor!

Ryuujoumon me acompañó hasta los calabozos. Justo en ese momento comenzaron los ataques. La zona era oscura y las ventanas se encontraban casi pegadas al techo, haciendo imposible la vista al exterior. Pero se podía ver la sombra de la lluvia de escombros.  
-¡Sáquennos de aquí *pi*! -gritaba Piccolomon asustado.  
-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -grité. -¡Torkaimon-sama los quiere vivos, así que sólo síganme!  
-¡No te vamos a seguir para nada! -gritó Misuzu.

No dije nada, así que sólo abrí la celda y le quité a los Digimon unas esposas especiales que se les habían colocado para evitar evolucionar y atacar.  
-¡Misuzu! -grité aterrado. -¡Hay que irnos de aquí rápido y volver con los niños elegidos!

En ese momento Misuzu me lanzó una cachetada tan fuerte que me dejó tirado en el suelo.  
-¡Kaito! -gritó Ryuujoumon asustado.  
-No te preocupes... -dije levantándome del suelo sobándome la mejilla. -Es normal que Misuzu reaccione así, no sabe lo que en realidad estamos haciendo.  
-¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Misuzu algo confundida. -¡Kaito! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Un tonto! ¡Creí que estabas buscando la forma de ayudarnos a salir de este mundo y regresar a casa!  
-¡Y lo estoy haciendo! -grité.  
-¡Ah claro! -dijo de nuevo. -¡Te uniste al bando enemigo! ¡Me tenían aquí encerrada y lo único que hacías era burlarte de nosotros!  
-¡No tenía otra opción! -grité. -¡No podía levantar sospechas de Torkaimon ni de alguno de sus aliados!  
-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Lalamon.  
-¿No se suponía que colaborabas para Torkaimon *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.  
-¡No! -grité. -¡Yo...! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo soy un Vigilante encubierto!  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Misuzu en voz baja.

Se hizo un silencio que ni los bombardeos fuera del castillo podían interrumpirlo. Me sentía aliviado por fin de contarle la verdad a alguien.  
-¿Qué dijiste *pi*? -preguntó Piccolomon.  
-¡Es la verdad! -dije nuevamente. -¡El capitán Leomon me ofreció ser un Vigilante encubierto y descubrir la guarida de Torkaimon!  
-¿Hiciste eso por nosotros? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-Hay que irnos de aquí. -dije. -Estas mazmorras colapsarán en cualquier momento.

Misuzu, Lalamon y Piccolomon me siguieron. Yo era su guía y debía conducirlos hacia Torkaimon, tal como se tenía planeado. Al llegar a lo que se suponía era mi jefe, tomé una pistola y dije:  
-¡Aquí están los prisioneros, Torkaimon!  
-¡Gracias, Kaito! -dijo Torkaimon. -¡Pero se te olvidó el honorífico "sama"!

Al voltear para tratar de corregirme, todos presenciaron un extraño momento. Yo, apuntando un arma al que se suponía era mi jefe. Torkaimon no podía contener la cara de asombro. Yo, en cambio, estaba muy asustado. Había liberado a los rehenes y ahora, tembloroso, le apuntaba con una pistola a Torkaimon.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kaito? -me regañó.  
-Lo... lo que debí hacer desde un principio. -dije. -Entregarte a los Vigilantes.  
-¿Quieres decir que me estás traicionando?  
-No, tan sólo le estoy entregando esta pistola para que me la envuelva como un regalo. -dije con gran sarcasmo. -En realidad no sé si llamarle "traición", pues jamás tuve la intención de ayudarlo en sus planes, y menos a un mentiroso como lo eres tú, Torkaimon.  
-No lo entiendo... -contestó mi ex-jefe. -Creí que odiabas a los niños elegidos, que ellos te habían dado la espalda. ¿Por qué los ayudas ahora?  
-Porque por fin comprendí que debo ayudar a quien esté del lado del bien. -contesté a punto de llorar. -Puede que mis viejos amigos me odien por haberlos traído a este mundo, y que no me hayan perdonado por haberlos dejado a la deriva. Pero me da igual, soy consciente de mis actos. Por eso quise borrar esa deuda que tenía con ellos. Así es, Torkaimon. En realidad soy un Vigilante encubierto. Sólo tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad que me diste.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, el ahora Gargadomon comenzaba a pelear contra Rakugamon. El espadachín hacía gala de sus mejores sablazos, pero Gargadomon era bueno con su enorme pistola.  
-¡Así que eras un traidor junto con Kaito! -gritó Rakugamon enfrentándose a él.  
-Si Kaito por algún momento hubiera considerado la oportunidad de ser en realidad un comandante de Torkaimon, lo hubiera abandonado en ese instante. -contestó Gargadomon.

Gargadomon comenzó a correr con fuerza hacia Rakugamon. En cuanto Rakugamon lanzó un rayo de su boca, un Red Blast, Gargadomon de pronto se colocó detrás de él.  
-Nunca bajes la guardia. -contestó mi amigo el pistolero. -De lo contrario podrías morir.  
-Tü no me intimidas -contestó Rakugamon. -No te imaginas a cuántos Vigilantes maté antes de renunciar.  
-Y tú serás el siguiente. -dijo Gargadomon.  
-Ya lo... ¿eh?

Rakugamon pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido esposado con aquellos grilletes que le habíamos quitado a los prisioneros.  
-¿Te diste cuenta ya? -preguntó Gargadomon burlándose de él.  
-¡Maldito tramposo! -gritó Rakugamon tratando de liberarse.  
-¡Es tu fin! -gritó mi amigo.

Gargadomon concentró en su pistola toda su energía, y un fuerte rayo de color naranja se disparó de él. El efecto fue inmediato. Rakugamon había desaparecido.  
-¡Bien hecho, Gargadomon! -grité sonriente.  
-Eres un... -refunfuñó Torkaimon.  
-Y tú lo eres más. -dije sacando una cinta Betamax de mi camisa. -¿Ves esto? Esta es una copia de la cinta original. Esta copia contiene todo lo que pasó hace siete años en la masacre Digimon, y se las hice llegar a los Vigilantes.  
-¡Los humanos atacaron! -gritó.  
-No lo hicieron. -dije. -Ellos estaban asustados... Un Digital Gate se abrió frente a ellos, tragando a varios humanos hacia el Digital World.  
-Eso no es cierto. -gritó. -Ellos estaban armados... ¡Destrozaron a un pequeño NCP que estaba naciendo!  
-Estuve a punto de viajar al Digital World en ese entonces. -dije. -Pero el Digital Gate estaba lejos de mí y me dejó en el mundo de los humanos. ¡Así es! ¡Mis verdaderos padres fueron aquellos que llegaron al Digital World hace siete años!  
-¿Qué? -gritaron todos mis amigos presentes, quienes lograron escuchar esa charla.  
-¡Tú los mataste! -grité furioso. -¡Te disfrazaste de unos científicos que también viajaron con ellos! ¡Rakugamon, Onagimon y tú se hicieron pasar por humanos y continuaron ese baño de sangre! ¡Engañaste a los sobrevivientes y te hiciste del gobierno de NCP!

El silencio reinó entre los presentes. Esa era la verdad que había descubierto. Extrañamente el sendero de televisores era la pista que me llevaría a esa deducción.

Miré hacia el exterior y vi a mis amigos sorprendidos.  
-¡Piccolomon! -grité. -¡Lleva a Misuzu y a Lalamon con los demás!

Y Piccolomon así lo hizo, llegó con Misuzu y Lalamon sanos y salvos hacia los demás elegidos. Pero la suerte cambió de lugar, me había descuidado por un segundo. Torkaimon con un puñetazo logró quitarme la pistola que lo tenía apuntado. Acto seguido me agarró inmovilizándome. La sensación fue terrible. Era un frío y un miedo inmenso.  
-¡No creas que soy un debilucho! -gritó mi antiguo jefe.  
-¡Kaito! -gritó Misuzu desde abajo.

Torkaimon saltó conmigo hacia abajo del castillo, frente a frente con Leomon y con los niños elegidos.  
-Lamento nunca haberles dicho sobre el plan de Leomon. -les dije a punto de llorar.  
-Si tan solo pudiera hacer evolucionar a Plotmon... -refunfuñó Yui.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? -preguntó Torkaimon. -¡Perfecto! ¡He asesinado a muchos vigilantes! ¡Y tú serás el próximo!

Torkaimon comenzó a elevarse por los aires. Fue algo totalmente mareador. Comencé a gritar desesperado por no saber qué es lo que iba a hacer conmigo.  
-¡Gargadomon! -grité llorando.  
-¡Kaito! -gritó mi amigo.

De pronto escuché una fuerte explosión que cegó mis gritos, y de allí no recuerdo qué más pasó.

-

_Hola, mi nombre es Hino Misuzu. Y ahora me toca relatar esta parte en lo que Kaito no recuerda absolutamente nada._

-¡Kaito! -grité llorando al ver a mi amigo Kaito explotando en los aires.

No podía ser... dije. No podía creer en todo lo que se había metido Kaito para rescatarnos. Vi su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y corrí hacia él.  
-¡Kaito! -comencé a llorar.

Por primera vez sentía que la vida se me iba al ver morir a uno de mis amigos.  
-¡No te perdonaré lo que hiciste! -grité.  
-¡Yo tampoco! -gritó Yui. -¡Kaito hizo esto por nosotros! ¡No puedo quedarme mirando a ver que mis amigos mueren uno tras otro!

Una luz comenzó a salir de mi Digivice, lo mismo que con Yui. Iluminando a nuestras respectivas amigas, convirtiéndolas en monstruos más grandes. Lalamon se había convertido en un enorme girasol.  
-Sunflowmon ha florecido para ayudar a Misuzu a vencer a Torkaimon. -dijo mi amiga.  
-¿Eres tú, Lalamon? -pregunté.  
-Ahora soy Sunflowmon. -dijo volando hacia Torkaimon.  
-¿Y tú? -preguntó Yui tirada en el suelo.  
-Darcmon. -dijo un bello ángel con un báculo y una espada acompañándola.

Darcmon voló hacia nuestro enemigo, al igual que Sunflowmon, y comenzaron a atacarlo.  
Baptême d'Amour. -dijo Darcmon moviendo su espada como si de una danza se tratara, impactando contra aquel monstruo.  
-Sunshine Beam. –dijo Sunflowmon lanzando un rayo muy brillante.  
-Kunai Bane. –lanzó Peckmon sus plumas filosas.  
-¡No pueden contra mí con esos ataques! –gritó Torkaimon esquivando los ataques de nuestros amigos.  
-¿Cómo que no podemos? –gritó Ryouta. -¡Guardromon, cubre a Gargadomon!  
-Entendido, amo. –contestó Guardromon. –Destruction Grenade.  
-¿Cubre a Gargadomon? –preguntó Torkaimon.  
-¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! –gritó aquel extraño pistolero Digimon.

Torkaimon había esquivado el ataque de Guardromon, pero no el del amigo de Kaito. Cuando el humo se desvaneció por completo, el disparo de Gargadomon había hecho un enorme hueco en el abdomen de nuestro enemigo.  
-Esto va por Kaito. –contestó el pistolero.  
-Puede que aquí hayas terminado conmigo… -contestó Torkaimon desapareciendo de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho los Digimon asesinados tiempo atrás. –Pero sólo recuerden una cosa… ¡Uno de sus descendientes será la nueva luz del Digital World! ¡Y lo encontraré antes de que intente algo!

Sus restos desaparecieron de la nada, y así, todo había terminado. Excepto para Kaito, quien…  
-¡Apártense todos! –llegó un extraño humanoide con partes robóticas hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kaito.

El "doctor" comenzó a revisarlo y lanzó su diagnóstico.  
-Su respiración es muy débil. –contestó.  
-¿Entonces está vivo? –pregunté.  
-Si no lo llevamos pronto al hospital de Light City, no lo estará. –dijo.  
-¡Agárrense todos de mí! –gritó Leomon sosteniéndonos para de pronto lanzar algo al suelo.

Del suelo se formó un extraño agujero de luz. El Capitán se lanzó hacia aquel agujero, y de pronto nos encontrábamos dentro del hospital de Light City.  
-¿Pero qué fue eso? –preguntó Yui asustada.

Y no era para tanto. De pronto nos habíamos teletransportado de un lugar a otro. Y los pacientes de la sala de espera estaban igual de asustados al vernos… O más bien no tanto, parecía serles normal aparecer de un momento a otro.  
-¡Hmmm! –dijo Leomon sonriente. –Sabía que Rakugamon estaba con Torkaimon. Esta tecnología era única y exclusiva para nosotros.

Unos Guardromon parecidos al de Ryouta pero con uniformes blancos y el androide, entraron a la sala de urgencias, dejándonos a nosotros esperando algo bueno o algo malo de lo que pasara en los siguientes minutos.  
-¡Fue mi culpa! –comenzó a llorar mi amiga Yui. -¡Al final, Kaito hizo lo posible para rescatar a Misuzu!  
-No… - dijo Ryouta tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero era más que obvia al ver sus ojos llorosos. –Kaito siempre es así… No se rinde hasta lograr lo que quiere. Una vez casi se fractura la pierna al intentar un tiro desde lo lejos.  
-¿Hizo todo esto por mí? –pregunté.  
-¡Anímense chicos *pi*! –contestó Piccolomon. –Kaito no se dejará vencer así de fácil *pi*.  
-Sabía que iba a ser peligroso… -contestó el dragón que acompañaba a Kaito. -¡No pude cuidarlo!

Unas dos horas después, el androide sale del quirófano.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Kaito, doctor Andromon *pi*? –preguntó Piccolomon.  
-Pudimos salvarle la vida. –contestó con una mirada fría. –Pero aún está demasiado débil, en estos momentos está durmiendo. Vengan mañana a visitarlo, es tarde en estos momentos.

Hicimos caso a las recomendaciones del doctor Andromon. Qué bueno, Kaito estaba bien, o al menos descartando su cuerpo algo malherido por la explosión.

-

-¿Dó… dónde estoy? –pregunté aún debilitado.

Había comenzado a abrir los ojos, cuando al abrirlos por completo me encuentro con todos mis amigos, además de Piccolomon y el capitán Leomon.  
-Chicos… -dije de forma pausada, o al menos eso era lo que me permitía hablar sin poder cansarme mucho. –Se encuentran bien… ¿Y Torkaimon?  
-Gargadomon lo mató. –contestó Leomon.  
-¡Así es! –gritó contento mi amigo.  
-¿Y Onagimon? –pregunté nuevamente.  
-No sabemos. –dijo Leomon. –Se desapareció y no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de él. Es como si el suelo del Digital World se lo hubiera tragado.  
-Chicos… -dije de nuevo. –Lo lamento tanto… Lamento haberme portado de esa forma con ustedes…  
-No tienes nada de qué disculparte. –dijo Yui acomodándome la almohada de mi cama. –Igualmente nosotros te debemos una disculpa. No pensé que de verdad hicieras algo como eso.  
-Lo que no entiendo es cómo no supimos que Kaito era un Vigilante encubierto. –preguntó intrigado Ryouta.  
-Puedes decírselos, Kaito. –contestó el capitán Leomon. –Ahora que todos saben que eres un Vigilante, no es necesario ocultarlo.  
-Verán…

-

_-Esperen... -dijo Leomon._  
_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -grité muy molesto._  
_-Sólo quiero hablar con ustedes un momento. -dijo el león. -Veo que están teniendo conflictos entre el grupo._  
_-¿Y? -pregunté. -Tienen razón. Yo los traje aquí, y por mi culpa ahora secuestraron a Misuzu._  
_-No es su culpa. –dijo Leomon. –El destino los trajo hasta aquí._  
_-Pero… pero… -dije a punto de llorar. -¡No sé qué puedo hacer…! ¡Quiero sacar a mis amigos de este mundo! ¡Quiero rescatar a Misuzu! ¡Pero no sé cómo!_  
_-Mis informes me dicen que Torkaimon te quería dentro de su ejército. –dijo el capitán._  
_-¿Por qué? –pregunté._  
_-¿No te has dado cuenta? –preguntó. –Eres bastante intuitivo. Y también tienes un extraño don para planear buenas estrategias._  
_-¿Yo? –pregunté. –Pero si nunca he podido hacer algo bien…_  
_-A veces las mejores dotes sólo se explotan si las descubres. –dijo el león acomodándose sobre una piedra._  
_-Pero eso no me va a ayudar a sacar de aquí a mis amigos. –contesté resignado._  
_-Hay una forma… -dijo Leomon algo sonriente. –Quiero que trabajes para nosotros los Vigilantes._  
_-¿¡Yo! –grité._  
_-¡Silencio! –contestó en voz baja. –No pueden escuchar eso por ahora._  
_-¿Por qué? –pregunté._  
_-Porque necesito que entres al ejército de Torkaimon como infiltrado. –dijo._

_Abrí los ojos y puse una cara de asombro._  
_-¿Cómo infiltrado? –pregunté._  
_-Sí. –contestó el capitán. –Torkaimon te seguirá buscando hasta que aceptes ir con él, y esta ha sido una llamada de atención._  
_-¡Pero yo… no puedo! –grité asustado. -¿Cómo voy a poder contra él?_  
_-Lo primero que debes hacer es quitarte ese miedo y actuar con responsabilidad. -contestó de nuevo Leomon. -Torkaimon va detrás de tus amigos, y sólo si decides seguirlo, los dejará en paz._  
_-¿Y mis amigos no me considerarán un traidor? -pregunté mirando a donde se encontraban mis amigos._  
_-Es un riesgo que debes tomar. -dijo Leomon._  
_-¿Y por qué tanto interés en que forme parte del ejército de Torkaimon? -pregunté por si había algún cabo suelto._  
_-Porque tenemos la enorme sospecha de que Torkaimon está detrás de la masacre Digimon de hace siete años. -dijo. -No es que desconfíe del gobernante de NCP, pero ahora que se ha enfrentado a un Vigilante, nos ha declarado la guerra a todos._  
_-Lleva a mis amigos al mundo real mientras yo me quedo aquí. -contesté._  
_-Al final tienes un buen corazón. -dijo el vigilnte. -Pero, soldado Yanami Kaito, eso es imposible. Las entradas de la barrera digital han sido selladas y no se abrirán mientras esta nueva guerra no termine. -dijo el león. -Lo siento, pero tus amigos tendrán que verse involucrados en este asunto. Además los necesitamos. Su poder es mucho mayor que el nuestro._  
_-E... está bien. -dije, aunque ya Leomon me había considerado uno de sus soldados. -Ryuujoumon y yo seremos sus nuevos soldados._  
_-Y su primera misión será infiltrarse en la guarida de Torkaimon, dirigirnos hacia esa zona y recoger todas las pruebas en su contra._

-  
-Lamento lo de tus padres. -dijo Leomon bajando la mirada. -No creí que tus padres hubieran sido asesinados por Torkaimon.  
-Creo que las cosas se dan por algo. -dije. -No pensé que encontrar la verdad sobre mis padres nos ayudara a ganar una batalla que habíamos dado por perdida desde un principio. Los echaré de menos, cuando mucho puedo agradecerles por haberme dado la clave para vencer a ese Digimon.  
-¿Y qué hay de las aldeas que arrasaste? -preguntó Yui.  
-El único Digimon al que hicimos daño, aparte de Torkaimon, fue un soldado de su ejército. -contestó Ryuujoumon.  
-Estos chicos fueron bastante inteligentes para usar la tecnología que ellos tenían a la mano para salvar a los aldeanos. -contestó el capitán Leomon.  
-Usábamos sus generadores de Digital Gates para llevarlos a la terminal de la costa de NCP. -dije. -Justo donde viajamos por primera vez en tren en este mundo.  
-Increíble. -dijo Ryouta. -Ese es el Kaito que conozco.  
-Pero... la cinta... -dije bajando la mirada. -Creo que se destruyó cuando Torkaimon me hizo estallar.  
-Aquí la tengo *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la cinta.  
-¿¡Cómo fue que esa cinta se mantuvo intacta! -gritó Ryouta completamente dentro del asombro.  
-Fácil. -dijo Yui. -Es una cinta Betamax.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Misuzu.  
-Las cintas Betamax de Sony son muy resistentes y otorgan una excelente calidad de imagen y sonido para tus películas y evidencias favoritas. -dijo de nuevo Misuzu.  
-Espero que los de Sony te hayan pagado por hacer ese anuncio. -dijo Isao riéndose.  
-No... -contestó Misuzu apenada.  
-No hay nada que un pitido no pueda arreglar. -contesté.  
-¿Un pitido? -preguntó Yui.-¿Cada vez que mencione a S***?  
:-Exactamente *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon.

Nos pusimos a reír en ese momento. Ya era turno de reír después de tanta preocupación y una guerra que no parecía terminar.  
-Qué bueno que ya terminó todo. -dijo Isao. -Creo que es hora de regresar a casa.  
-¿Bromeas? -pregunté. -¿No te dan ganas de explorar este lugar?  
-Bueno... -contestó Isao.  
-Kaito tiene razón. -dijo Ryouta. -Está amaneciendo aún. Podríamos quedarnos un día más en este mundo antes de regresar a casa.  
-¿Qué dices Yui? -preguntó Misuzu insistente. -¡Por favor! ¡Quiero conocer el Digital World!  
-Creo que un día más no nos podría hacer daño. -dijo Yui.  
-Esa es la Yui que no conozco. -dije bromeando.  
-¿Quieres que sea la misma de siempre? -preguntó gritando y sacando un abanico.  
-¿De dónde sacas tantos abanicos? -preguntó Isao.  
-Hay una tienda de abanicos tradicionales japoneses afuera del hospital, y quería llevarme uno como recuerdo. -dijo Yui abriendo su abanico para darse un poco de aire.  
-Sí... -dije. -Vamos a ser como niños exploradores... en un nuevo mundo.

Y así, terminaron nuestras aventuras en el Digital World. Ese día fue de lo mejor. Leomon no nos pudo acompañar, pero nosotros podíamos cuidarnos sin problemas. Fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas.  
-¿Ya se van? -preguntó llorando Ryuujoumon.  
-Nuestros padres deben estar preocupados. -dije.  
-¿Volverán? -preguntó Lalamon.  
-Lo haremos... -dijo Misuzu. -Si nos dan permiso...  
-Lo tendrán. -contestó Leomon quien se encontraba frente al Digital Gate que nos llevaría de vuelta a casa. -Si Kaito viaja con ustedes, podrán movilizarse por todo el Digital World sin complicaciones.

Fue una despedida triste, a pesar de que ninguno de los presentes quiso llorar para no entristecer a los demás.

Así, llegamos al mundo real. Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que nos habíamos ido al Digital World. Y todo había cambiado para bien. La relación con mis padres cambió por completo. Misuzu y Yui ahora eran más comunicativas, y Yui era menos presumida. Isao era más bromista, inclusive un día nos dijo que quería ser un militar. Ryouta en cambio, no cambió en mucho. Siguió siendo el mismo portero del equipo de sóccer. Nuestra desaparición no afectó en nada nuestro desempeño en los torneos de la ciudad, siendo los campeones de la fase regional. Isao, la nueva incorporación del equipo, demostró ser un excelente medio campista. Nuestros padres y amigas estuvieron allí para apoyarnos en todo momento.

No puedo decir que el viaje al Digital World fue un desafortunado incidente, sino todo lo contrario. Creo que fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, y es algo que no cambiaría por nada de este mundo.

_Lástima que habíamos bajado nuestra guardia... Nunca creímos que Torkaimon volvería a hacer de las suyas... con lo más preciado que teníamos..._

**_Fin del acto 3._**  
[1] La mochila oficial de las primarias públicas de Japón.  
[2] Debido a que la WWW se inventó oficialmente en 1990, el autor (o sea yo) decidió cambiar el nombre del continente a NCP. Esto no es oficial en la historia del Digital World, solo un cambio fanmade debido a que las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Busquen en Wikipedia (en inglés) sobre el "Network Control Program". Aquí ya hay otra limitación. Esto sucedió antes de 1990.  
[3] Si no me equivoco, esta es la primera vez que describo físicamente a Torkaimon (Digimon fanmade).


	39. En la morada de Yggdrasil

_Ahora viene un poco de la historia de Yanami Daisuke y de los demás. Adelanto una nota: ya viene la segunda temporada, ¿podrán soportar los próximos aproximadamente 10 capítulos hasta el final? Espero que lo hagan, y espero que yo también pueda hacerlo._

* * *

**38. En la morada de Yggdrasil**

-¿Niebla? –pregunté asustado.

Nuestro barco había zarpado de las orillas de Shin Jipangu, rumbo a un extraño lugar, la morada de Yggdrasil. Pero algo parecía indicar que nuestro viaje no iba a salir del todo bien, pues no sabíamos siquiera a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo. La niebla que comenzó a cubrirnos ni siquiera nos dejaba ver a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntaba mi hermana.  
-¡Aquí estoy! -grité tratando de ubicarla.  
-¿A dónde se fue, Akio-san? -preguntaba Gaomon.  
-¡Creo que choqué con Gotsumon! -dijo Mizuki. -¡Siento un saco de rocas junto a mis piernas!  
-¿¡A quién llamas saco de rocas! -gritó Gotsumon furioso.

Pero la niebla comenzó a desaparecer, o al menos en todo lo que estaba el barco, ya que poco a poco pude ver a mi hermana y a Gotsumon.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Hiroshi. -¿Dónde está Akio?  
-En el mar… la vida es más sabrosa… -contestó.

Extraña sorpresa nos llevamos al ver a Akio recostado en una silla de playa sin camisa, con un traje de baño y una pelota de playa a un lado, además de sostener una caña de pescar con sus manos.  
-¿Se te ocurre pescar en medio de esta densa niebla? –lo reprimió Rina.  
-Es mejor que no hacer nada. –dijo. –Además seguramente debe haber buenos peces por aquí.

No encontró peces, sino algo diferente. El hilo de la caña comenzando a quemarse y, al llegar a la punta de la caña, quemándose esta también, causó una enorme conmoción entre todos nosotros. ¿Qué clase de mar era este?  
-¡No puede ser! –gritaba desesperado Hiroshi. -¡Este barco se va a quemar, y nosotros también!  
-Tranquilízate Hiroshi. –dije tratando de serenarlo. –Este barco lleva más rato en el mar que la caña de pescar de Akio. No ha crujido lo que sea de lo que esté hecho.  
-Tienes razón. –contestó nuestro amigo resignado. –Lo que me preocupa es que estamos navegando en un mar de ácido o de lo que sea… ¿¡Y si no llegamos con Yggdrasil! ¿¡Y si se nos acaba la comida! ¿¡Cómo vamos a sobrevivir!  
-¡Tranquilízate Hiroshi! –gritó desesperada mi hermana. -¡Nos estás desesperando a todos!  
-Lo mejor es guardar la compostura. –dijo Rina. –Además, Armadimon-san nos preparó mucha comida para el viaje.

No dijimos nada, sabíamos que su comida era más letal que el veneno.  
-Yo le ayudé a prepararlo. –contestó Akio mientras se colocaba frente a él un espejo bronceador, después de haberse puesto unas gafas de sol.  
-¡Esto no es un crucero de lujo, Akio! –grité al ver sus acciones en el barco.  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –contestó lo más fresco posible. –Este barco nos va a llevar por sí solo hasta nuestro destino.  
-Al menos podrías dejar de seguir pescando en el mar, que es inútil. –dije señalando su caña de pescar quemándose de nuevo.  
-Es menos inútil que quedarnos esperando. -contesto de nuevo.  
-Al menos podrías preocuparte por los demás. -dije. -En vez de estar acostado en tu silla a tomar el poco sol que hay.

Fue cuando Akio se levantó y gritó muy furioso:  
-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo de hacer?  
-¡Akio-san! ¡Por favor cálmese! -contestó Gaomon levantándose rápidamente del suelo.  
-Akio... -dije mirándolo a los ojos. -Necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo ahora mismo...  
-¿Nuestro? -preguntó molesto. -¡Vencer a Torkaimon es TU objetivo! ¡Solo te estoy acompañando porque no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer!  
-¡Basta Akio! -gritó Rina tratando de defenderme. -¡Todos estamos aquí porque de alguna manera fuimos afectados por ese Digimon! ¡No vengas a decir que este problema no te incumbe!  
-Ahora salió la que defiende todo el tiempo a Daisuke. -dijo Akio molesto. -¿No crees que eres demasiado predecible? ¡Todos sabemos que si defiendes tanto a Daisuke debe ser por algo!  
-¡No voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hermana! -gritó Mizuki.  
-¡Le hablo a quien quiera como se me pegue la gana! -gritó de nuevo Akio.

Pero una golpiza tremenda en la mejilla lo hizo reaccionar.  
-¡Basta, Akio-san! -gritó Gaomon preocupado. -¡Reaccione! ¿No recuerda cuando intentaron atacar a su padre?  
-Gaomon y Rina tienen razón. -dije. -Torkaimon y sus secuaces nos han hecho mucho daño. A nosotros y a quienes más queremos. No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo real se colapsaba.  
-Secuaces... -dijo con un tono de desprecio. -Precisamente tengo a uno de los secuaces de Torkaimon frente a mí.  
-No voy a caer ante tus provocaciones. -dije molesto dándome la vuelta. Quería evitar a toda costa una pelea.

Pero el detonante fue diferente esta vez.  
-"¡Oh, Torkaimon-sama!". -dijo Akio tratando de imitar mi voz. "¡Esa maldita bola rosada va a arruinar nuestros planes!" "¡Tiene que encargarse de callar a esa cosa cuanto antes!"  
-¡Basta, Akio-san! -le aconsejaba Gaomon con mucha insistencia. -¡Todo eso ha quedado en el pasado!  
-¡No para mí! -gritó Akio. -Pero bien que Piccolomon-sama te sigue defendiendo a pesar de haberte portado así con él.  
-Ya valiste... -grité furioso dándome la vuelta apretando mis puños.

De pronto, la sacudida furiosa del barco nos hizo perder el equilibrio a todos. La niebla comenzó a despejarse, aunque no del todo, dejando ver frente a nosotros todo un bosque.  
-¿Llegamos? -preguntó Ayano-chan algo consternada.  
-Eso creo. -dijo Mizuki.  
-¿Podemos bajar? -preguntó Fanbeemon.  
-Creo que sí. -dije saliendo de la cubierta del barco y cayendo de pie sobre el suelo.

Habíamos caído en un extraño lugar. Los mapas del Digivice no reaccionaban cuando los poníamos en acción. La niebla apenas nos dejaba caminar a velocidad normal, ya que para no perdernos, todos estábamos muy pegados uno cerca de otro.  
-¿Seguros que es este el lugar? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-Pregúntale a Daisuke. -dijo Akio. -Él es el que soñó con ver al dios del Digital World.  
-¿Que yo lo soñé? -pregunté. -Para nada...  
-"Bifröst." -logramos escuchar un grito a lo lejos.

Una flecha llameante que se estrelló contra un árbol desintegrándolo nos hizo detener el paso.  
-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté al ver el árbol desaparecer.  
-¡Miren! -gritó Ayano-chan señalando a un lado nuestro. -¡Por allá!  
-¿Qué es esa cosa? -gritó Akio asustado.  
-¡Es... es... Sleipmon! -gritó el Digimon azul.

Frente a nosotros se nos presentó una especie de centauro color carmesí con un tipo de arco-ballesta adjunto a uno de sus brazos.  
-¿Pero por qué nos atacas? -preguntó Rina.  
-Nadie puede pasar más allá de este bosque. -contestó Sleipmon preparándose para volver a atacar.  
-Veo que tienes problemas con esos sujetos, Sleipmon. -contestó otra voz a lo lejos.  
-Y tú siempre interrumpiendo, Dukemon. -contestó el centauro bajando la mirada.

Un extraño caballero con una armadura blanca y roja, una capa roja, además de estar armado con una lanza y un escudo, bajó de los cielos.

-Las armas que Yggdrasil-sama nos ha dado sirven para eso, para usarlas contra las escorias que intentan profanar nuestro templo sagrado. -contestó aquel extraño caballero.  
-Son... Royal Knights... -dijo Gotsumon asustado mirando a los dos Digimon que se habían presentado.  
-¿Royal Knights? -preguntó Mizuki.  
-Los sirvientes más cercanos a Yggdrasil si no me equivoco... -dije contestando su pregunta.  
-Precisamente, indignante humano. -dijo Dukemon apuntando su lanza contra nosotros. -Y no vamos a permitir que unos seres tan sucios como ustedes vengan a pisar tierra sagrada.  
-Yggdrasil-sama nos está esperando en su morada. -contesté. -Quisiera saber si nos pueden llevar hacia él.  
-Antes muertos. -dijo Dukemon.

Este Digimon salió a toda velocidad con su lanza al frente. De no haber sido rápidos, nos hubiera exterminado con un golpe similar, ya que se estrelló contra el suelo dejando un enorme agujero el cual pudimos ver a medias cuando el polvo desapareció.  
-¿Pero qué ta pasa? -grité. -¡Ya te dijimos que tenemos que ver a Yggdrasil!  
-Los humanos no entienden cuando no son bienvenidos en nuestra zona. Eso no es hermoso. -comentó alguien más a lo lejos, con un tono un tanto afeminado.  
-¿Otro más? -gritó Ayano-chan. ¡Ya no!

Frente a nosotros se apareció un caballero delgado con una armadura rosa.  
-LordKnightmon... -dijo Sleipmon mirándolo. -No era necesario que vinieran más a ayudarme.  
-Es bello ver morir a los intrusos. -dijo el caballero rosado con ese tono demasiado afeminado.  
-¿Morir? -gritó Rina asustada.  
-Vamos a tener que pelar contra ellos. -dijo Fanbeemon poniendo su guardia arriba.  
-Me temo que sí. -dije. -Gotsumon...  
-Cuando digas... -contestó mi amigo de roca.

Y así, todos nuestros Digimon evolucionaron. Personalmente no lo hice, a pesar de la insistencia de Rakugamon de querer pelear. Leomon y Waspmon se encargaban de LordKnightmon, mientras que Gaogamon y Unimon se encargaban de Sleipmon, y los demás de Dukemon. Lamentablemente a pesar de que los superábamos en número, no éramos suficientes contra ellos. Birdramon y Leomon fueron los primeros en caer rendidos, y los demás estaban a punto de hacerlo.  
-Tenemos que buscar la morada de Yggdrasil nosotros mismos. -dije corriendo hacia Gotsumon, tirado en el suelo.  
-Pero... nos van a seguir atacando... Y seguramente tienen refuerzos... -dijo Gotsumon.  
-¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! -contesté tratando de convencer a Gotsumon de seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, tenía razón. No parecían ser los más fuertes, y sin embargo teníamos la guerra perdida desde un principio. Además nuestros mapas no ubicaban la zona, y no sabíamos a dónde ir. Fuéramos a donde fuéramos, ya estábamos rodeados por esos tres y seguramente vendrían más.  
-Hay que huir de aquí, hermano...-dijo Ayano-chan aferrándose a mí.  
-¡Vámonos todos! -gritó Hiroshi haciendo que nuestros Digimon dejaran de atacar.

Nuestros Digimon regresaron a su forma original y trataron de seguirnos, pero Ayano perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con su compañero Digimon.  
-¡Ayano-chan! -grité tratando de correr hacia ella, aun cuando el que se hacía llamar Dukemon aparecía frente a nosotros para intentar eliminarnos.  
-¡Onii-chan! -gritó mi hermana muy asustada.  
-Este es su final. -contestó el caballero Digimon

Dukemon comenzó a cargar una especie de energía a través de su escudo, y cuando se dispuso a intentar lanzarlo hacia nosotros...  
-¡Ojou-san! -gritó V-mon lanzándose sobre ella para intentar protegerla.

Los tres Royal Knights detuvieron en ese momento su ataque.  
-Esa era la clave que esperábamos. -dijo Sleipmon. -No queda duda. Los llevaremos al árbol donde habita nuestro Dios.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó el Digimon azul levantándose para comenzar a caminar, acto seguido ayudando a Ayano a levantarse. -¿Pero por qué dejaron de atacarnos?  
-Sea como sea, -dijo Rina. -si nos van a guiar, espero que no intenten nada durante el camino.  
-Yggdrasil-sama les tiene mucho aprecio. -contestó LordKnightmon. -Básicamente desde antes de que nacieran.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Steve. Esa explicación calaba sin importar en qué idioma habláramos.

Después de caminar por alrededor de diez minutos, habíamos llegado a un enorme árbol, por no decir inmenso, cuyo suelo a su alrededor estaba tapizado de cables. Al ponernos frente a ese árbol, una puerta apareció de pronto.  
-Yggdrasil-sama dice que pueden pasar. -contestó Dukemon.

Al comenzar a caminar por el pasadizo que se nos ponía enfrente, los caballeros que nos habían escoltado prefirieron quedarse afuera. Las paredes cubiertas de antorchas que iluminaban el camino daban un aspecto tétrico.  
-Creo haber estado aquí antes... -dijo el compañero de Ayano-chan.  
-¿De verdad? -preguntó mi hermana.  
-¡Eso es cierto! -contestó Gotsumon. -¡Yo también siento haber estado aquí antes!  
-¿Pero cómo? -pregunté algo confundido.  
-Este lugar no me es conocido. -dijo Patamon.  
-Ni para mí. -le contestó Gaomon.

Esto sonaba de lo más extraño. Comenzaba a sospechar del Digimon de Ayano, ¿pero de Gotsumon? ¿Por qué habría estado aquí? ¿Y en qué momento?

Conforme caminábamos por el pasillo, de pronto vimos al frente un enorme salón con un barandal a lo alto.  
-Bienvenidos, niños elegidos. -sonó una voz que nos parecía familiar.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Mizuki. -¿Quién habló?

Mizuki no recibió respuesta alguna, a excepción de una silueta que se asomó por aquel barandal. Una silueta de una persona que habíamos conocido antes. Cuando lo, o más bien, la vimos, no pudimos quitarnos la cara de asombro.  
-¡Esto es imposible! -grité.  
-¿Es una broma? -preguntó Akio.  
-¡No puede ser! -contestó Rina. -¿Eres tú, Norn?

Así era. Mikihara Norn, la niña del vestido que parecía estar en todo lugar y en todo momento, hacía su aparición frente a nosotros, esta vez mostrando su verdadero rostro.  
-Así es. -contestó Norn sonriendo. -Me alegra que hayan podido venir a mi hogar. Jamás dudé de ustedes ni de su capacidad para lograr lo que se propusieran.  
-¿Qué clase de broma tonta es esta, Norn? -grité furioso. -¿Todo esto era un plan tuyo?  
-Si desean tomar asiento... -dijo bajando por una escalera. -Se ve que están muy cansados del viaje. Entiendo que estén confundidos, los humanos son seres por naturaleza temerosos de lo que desconocen.  
-¿Por qué no dejaste que tus sirvientes nos llevaran contigo? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Un Dios tiene derecho a divertirse un rato. -dijo Norn con una sonrisa maligna.

Unos sillones de piel habían aparecido de la nada, pero estábamos cansados así que nos sentamos en ellos.  
-No tengas miedo, "Proyecto". -contestó Norn.  
-¡Deja de llamarme "Proyecto"! -grité de nuevo. -¡Ahora sí me vas a dar una buena explicación de lo que está pasando y no quiero que te salgas del tema!  
-Está bien, pero primero déjenme presentarme -contestó aquella niña. -En realidad soy el Dios del Digital World. He tomado esta forma para ser más amigable con el usuario humano.  
-Siempre sospeché de ti. -contestó en voz baja aquel que no hablaba, bien por temor a que no le entendiéramos, o bien por introversión, con un japonés tan fluido como el de cualquiera de nosotros.  
-¿Hablas japonés? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-Mientras dialogábamos, instalé en sus dispositivos sagrados una aplicación que les permitirá escuchar a los demás en el idioma que mejor entiendan. -contestó Norn. -Así podrán comunicarse mejor.  
-Cada vez me das más miedo, Norn-chan. -contestó Akio algo confundido. -¿Por qué nos llamaste?  
-Sus padres no desencadenaron esto. -contestó Norn lanzando un enorme discurso. -Torkaimon los tenía a ustedes en la mira. Tenía miedo de que el héroe de la luz, "Proyecto", apareciera en un futuro próximo, el presente. Por eso citó a sus padres para tratar de eliminarlos, pero su plan resultó un fracaso. Sus padres creyeron que la amenaza había terminado, mientras que ese Digimon se escondió en el Dark Area para fortalecerse aún más.

Escuchar a Norn era como escuchar un diálogo ya pensado. No respondía precisamente a nuestras preguntas, sino que daba una idea general de lo que esperábamos oír.

-¿Y nosotros qué tenemos qué ver en esto? -pregunté confundido.  
-Es un principio, ni Ayano ni tú iban a formar parte del grupo de los niños elegidos. -contestó Norn. -Antes de que se desencadenara todo, consideré prudente no meterlos en estos asuntos. Quería protegerlos. Pero Torkaimon nunca iba a darse por vencido. Él sabía que tú, Daisuke, eres el héroe que narran los viejos mitos en este mundo. Y que tú, Ayano, eres el detonante de ese héroe.  
-¿Yo? -preguntó mi hermana confundida.  
-Pero para enfrentarse a la bestia, -siguió narrando. -iban a necesitar aliados, y además de esos aliados, unos de ellos designados para cuidarlos en todo momento.  
-Por eso nos elegiste. -contestó el joven más grande de todos.  
-Sí. -contestó Norn. -Steve Grant. Nadie de tu familia o tus allegados formó parte del incidente de hace años. Pero tú tienes un poder especial, tú le serás de ayuda a "Proyecto".  
-No lo entiendo... -dijo Rina. -Mis padres hablaron de una tal...  
-¿Kate Higgins? -preguntó Norn. -Solo fue un holograma que creé. "Designio", a diferencia de "Proyecto", tu poder es nato. "Proyecto" apenas lo obtuvo hace cuatro años.  
-¿Hace cuatro años? -pregunté más confundido que de costumbre.  
-Sí. -dijo el Dios del Digital World disfrazado de una tierna jovencita. -Un Digimon dio la vida por ti hace cuatro años en un accidente en el que perdiste la vida momentáneamente.

Cuando Norn dijo eso, todos nos quedamos callados. Lo del accidente de auto era algo que nosotros sabíamos, pero nunca pensábamos que Norn hubiera estado involucrada en esto.

-Por cierto, Royal Knight. -dijo Norn. -Cumpliste tu misión de traer a la niña Yanami con el resto del grupo, te felicito.  
-¿A quién le habla? -preguntábamos todos.  
-A ti, el compañero Digimon de Ayano. -contestó Norn.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó el Digimon de Ayano. -¿Pero... pero qué...?  
-Veo que perdiste la memoria. -comentó Norn acercándose a él. -Pero es verdad, yo te di la orden de buscar al catalizador de Proyecto y protegerlo a como diera lugar. Para resumir, todos ustedes tienen un propósito en esta lucha, ya sea en menos o en mayor cuantía.  
-Eso explica por qué conocía este lugar... -comenté a mí mismo. -Pero... Gotsumon...

Vi en ese momento que Norn sonrió.

-¿Por qué ella? -pregunté desafiante.  
-Porque ella es la fuente de tus emociones. -dijo Norn. -Si ella no está presente en tus pensamientos, no podrás activar tus poderes. Sin ella, necesitabas el Digivice para poder evolucionar. Junto a ella no lo piensas dos veces y puedes ser ese héroe sin ningún problema. Bien, respondidas todas sus preguntas, debo proceder a...  
-Olvídalo Norn. -contesté dándome la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la entrada. -No voy a ayudarte en lo que sea que hayas planeado.  
-Hermano... -contestó preocupada mi hermana.  
-¡No lo entiendo Daisuke!-gritó Akio. -¡Tú querías venir hasta aquí! ¿Ahora te vas a retirar? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque me he dado cuenta que el dios del Digital World no puede hacer nada más que dar órdenes y jugar a su antojo con el curso de este mundo. -dije apretando los puños.  
-Mi deber es hacer lo más conveniente para el bien de este mundo. -dijo Norn.  
-¿¡Entonces por qué permitiste que me hicieran esto! -grité a punto de llorar, enfrentándola de una vez.

Era un escenario extraño. Yo, enfrentándome al dios del Digital World. Pero quería respuestas claras, no una misión más.

-¡Yo no quería ser Proyecto! -grité nuevamente. -¡Quería ser un chico normal sin preocupaciones! ¡Y de pronto soy aliado de un gran Digimon demonio! ¡No conforme con eso ahora sacas un cuento de que soy un héroe diseñado por ti! ¡Si de verdad soy tu guerrero, ¿por qué permitiste que sirviera en el bando del mal? ¿¡También fue tu decisión! ¿¡Te gustó verme como la basura del Digital World, sirviendo a las fuerzas del mal, para decirme después que mi deber es eliminar a esas fuerzas! ¡Si de verdad eres un dios, entonces sabrás a la perfección que odio que jueguen conmigo, y más de esta forma! ¡Permití que Torkaimon jugara conmigo! ¡Permití que todo el sistema de justicia del Digital World me declarara como el ser más repugnante en la faz de este mundo, para retractarse de su sentencia dos días después! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que alguien que dice ser un dios haga eso de nuevo! Lo siento Norn, pero si las cosas van a ser así, entonces me retiro para siempre del Digital World dejándolos a merced de mi antiguo jefe. No me importa vivir aislado tecnológicamente mientras mi familia esté conmigo.

Vi a mi alrededor cómo mis amigos bajaban la mirada. Los entendía. No sabían qué decir, o con quién quedar bien. Lo único que hice fue darme de nuevo la vuelta hacia la entrada de la morada de Norn, cuando alguien me tomó de la mano y me impidió salir. Era la misma Norn.

-No tenía otra opción. -dijo. -¡Torkaimon iba a matarte de todas formas!  
-¿Qué dices? -pregunté contrariado, pero sin mirarla aún.  
-Torkaimon está muy enojado con tu padre, a tal grado de vengarse de sus descendientes. -dijo de nuevo. -Hace seis meses comenzó su plan de encontrar a "Proyecto". Fue una casualidad que uno de sus rehenes era hijo del humano que se aprovechó de él. Esa cápsula que contiene a Rakugamon... Nadie puede asimilar tanto poder contenido de la esencia de un Digimon en algo tan pequeño, y un humano común hubiera muerto apenas ingresara ese Digimon a su organismo. Él no sabía que tú eras "Proyecto" y que tú podrías controlar esos poderes. Por eso te ofreció trabajar para él a cambio de que lograras soportar tener a un Digimon maligno dentro de ti. Se iba a cobrar la venganza de cualquier modo. Si no eras "Proyecto", haría sufrir a Kaito matando a su hijo. Si lo eras, te habría dado un entrenamiento intensivo sobre el Digital World y sobre tus poderes. No podía permitir que Kaito sufriera por algo que hizo en su niñez. Lamento no haberte consultado sobre lo que querías hacer, no tenía otra opción. Si dejé que trabajaras para él, era porque necesitaba que entrenaras lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a él en un futuro próximo. Y ahí va el punto que quería comentarles...

Fue en ese momento cuando logré tranquilizarme. Por fin había estallado toda la ira contenida por semanas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daisuke? -preguntó la niña diosa.  
-Sí. -contesté secándome las lágrimas. -Quería una explicación real a lo que estaba pasando, y buena o mala, creo que la tuve.  
-Pues bien. -contestó Norn trayéndonos de nuevo a su sala improvisada. -El punto débil de "Proyecto" es el siguiente: Solo puede realizar el pacto de híbrido con un Digimon a la vez. Una vez que lo hace con un Digimon, este pacto es inquebrantable.  
-¿Pacto? -pregunté.  
-Una alianza mutua entre "Proyecto" y los Digimon. -dijo Norn. -A cambio de que el Digimon pueda aumentar su fuerza, "Proyecto" debe alojarlos en su cuerpo. Pero solo puede soportar un Digimon dentro de sí mismo a la vez, y esa alianza no se puede romper una vez hecha.  
-¿Y cuál es ese punto débil? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-Que Rakugamon no es el Digimon con el que "Proyecto" debió haber hecho el pacto. -dijo Norn. -El Digimon con quien debías hacer el pacto, es con Ejemplar 1, Gotsumon.  
-¿Conmigo? -preguntó Gotsumon confundido.  
-Así es. -dijo la niña del vestido. -Sólo les puedo decir que lo que uno otorga a otro, muchas veces se regresa. Y eso va para ustedes dos, Daisuke y Gotsumon.  
-¿Lo que uno otorga a otro...? -preguntó Gotsumon.  
-¿Muchas veces se regresa? -pregunté confundido. -¿Y cómo puedo deshacer esto?  
-Hay una forma, pero ustedes tendrán que buscarla. -dijo Norn. -No hay mucho tiempo, Torkaimon y su jefe están preparando el caos en ambos mundos.  
-¿Ambos mundos? -preguntó Rina.  
-¿Su jefe? -pregunté. -¿Torkaimon tiene un jefe?  
-Sí. -dijo Norn. -Él no está actuando solo, ese alguien lo regresó a la vida y como un pago ahora están colaborando juntos.  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-No se los puedo decir. -contestó el dios del Digital World.  
-Norn-san. -dijo Akio. -Sé que te molesta mucho que te pregunten esto, ¿pero por qué nos das respuestas a medias? Creí que los dioses podían hacer lo que quisieran...  
-¡Akio! -gritó Mizuki para regañarlo.  
-Sigo explorando nuevas formas de promover la paz entre el Digital World y el mundo humano. -contestó. -Hace algún tiempo el mundo humano estuvo a punto de desaparecer por mis actos. Allí, aprendí que ambos mundos pueden convivir sin matarse mutuamente. También entendí que la palabra de un dios no es absoluta, que lo que considera bueno para su mundo podría no serlo. Que los habitantes de ambos mundos pueden convivir sin dañarse mutuamente y que un dios no debe intervenir día y noche. Lo siento, Daisuke. No puedo revelarte más cosas de las que ya sabes. Sólo puedo decirles que ninguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza suficiente para llegar al enemigo.  
-¿Y qué debemos hacer? -preguntó mi hermana.  
-Eso se los responderé yo *pi*. -dijo una voz escondida.  
-¿Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Hiroshi.  
-¿Es él? -preguntaron los demás.

Piccolomon apareció frente a nosotros, escondido detrás de Norn.  
-Norn-sama me dijo que ustedes estaban en problemas *pi*. -contestó dando varios golpes con su báculo.

No pude evitar correr hacia él y preguntarle preocupado:  
-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, Piccolomon-sama! ¿Está bien? ¿Y Gargadomon-sama?  
-Él está bien *pi*. -dijo el hada rosada. -Puedo confirmarte que lo han ascendido a líder de los Vigilantes.  
-¿De verdad? -contesté alegre. -¡Qué bien! ¡De verdad se lo merecía!  
-Creo que no es momento de perder el tiempo, Daisuke, Piccolomon. -contestó Norn.  
-Cierto, Norn-sama *pi*. -dijo el hada voladora. -Niños elegidos, y en especial Daisuke *pi*, estoy seguro que conocen los poderes de su enemigo en común *pi*, y saben bien que ninguno de ustedes podrá vencerlo aún *pi*. ¿Cuáles son los problemas que han tenido al evolucionar?

Akio dio un paso al frente y dijo:  
-Varios de mis amigos y yo estamos un nivel por debajo de los tres restantes.  
-Entonces los cuatro deben nivelarse a la etapa Perfecta *pi*. -dijo Piccolomon.  
-Y no solo eso. -contestó Hiroshi señalando a Kamemon. -Nuestros Digimon llegan a la etapa Perfecta, pero en cuanto su energía se va, involucionan a una etapa bebé.  
-Cierto. -dije. -Así se quedan durante casi un día hasta que regresan a su forma original.  
-Entonces todos deben tener un mínimo de fuerzas para que no solo se nivelen, sino para que sus evoluciones sean estables *pi*. -contestó el hada rosada muy pensativa. -¡Ya lo tengo *pi*!  
-¿Tiene qué, Piccolomon-sama? -preguntó Rina.  
-Rina, Hiroshi, Daisuke *pi*. -contestó Piccolomon. -Ustedes que pueden logar que sus Digimon lleguen a la etapa Perfecta, serán los mentores de los otros cuatro que no pueden hacerlo *pi*. Pero no solo eso, mientras ustedes ayudan a sus pupilos a evolucionar, sus Digimon aprenderán a estabilizar sus energías *pi*. ¿De acuerdo *pi*?  
-¡Sí! -contestamos todos.

Fue entonces que Piccolomon-sama realizó unos golpeteos al suelo, abriendo un enorme agujero oscuro debajo de nosotros. Pensábamos que era una broma, hasta que la gravedad hizo que cayéramos por él.  
-Entonces esa será su prueba *pi*. –escuchamos que nos decía a lo lejos.  
-¿¡A dónde va a parar esta cosa! –grité asustado.

Una gran sensación de vacío, de caer hacia la nada. Eso era lo que sentía. No recuerdo mucho qué pasó en ese instante. Mis gritos y los de los demás cegaban mis pensamientos. Lo único que logro recordar es que apenas la imagen de Piccolomon desaparecía de nosotros, todo oscureció, despertando en una alfombra de pasto.

_Continuará..._


	40. Reconciliación

Sólo puedo avisar que en esta separación ya no contaré lo que sucede con las demás parejas de elegidos. Espero entiendan los motivos. Siento que he alargado demasiado esta historia, y en ocasiones he llegado a pensar en abandonarla. Por supuesto, no deseo hacerlo. Así que para acelerar el fin de esta serie y seguir con nuevos proyectos, he decidido saltar muchos aspectos sobre el resto de personajes. Ya viene "The Digital World Chronicles 2", basado en Xros Wars. Si quieren leerlo pueden pasarse por mi perfil de FanFiction.

**39. Reconciliación**

Me sentía algo cansado y adolorido. Como si me hubiese golpeado con el suelo. Bueno, la verdad es que nos habíamos golpeado contra el suelo. Algo me hacía pensar que Piccolomon-sama no era muy bueno haciendo aterrizar a las personas en el suelo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una planicie con muy poca vegetación, lo que más me rodeaba eran rocas enormes.

Me levanté y desesperado, comencé a gritar:

-¡Gotsumon! ¿Dónde estás, Gotsumon?

Al caminar y pisar una roca, sentí que se hundía a la vez que lanzaba un ligero quejido.

-¿Eh? –pregunté antes de darme cuenta. -¡Ah! ¡Gotsumon!

Me agaché y tomé aquella roca con todas mis fuerzas para sacarla del suelo. Era Gotsumon totalmente enterrado.

-¡Ah! –contestó. -¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que me quedaría allí el resto de mi vida!

-De nada. –contesté limpiándole la tierra. -¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, -dijo mi amigo. –pero sé que debemos buscar a los demás.

Habíamos caminado alrededor de quince minutos sin parar, pero el sol estaba totalmente intenso.

-Agua… -decía mi amigo. –Agua…

-Sería más fácil si pudiera volar. –dije.

Tomé mi Digivice y vi que el otro Digimon que estaba a mi cargo se encontraba "deshabilitado".

-¿Se volvió a descomponer esta cosa? –pregunté preocupado. –No puedo usarlo. No recuerdo que lo hayan desactivado, si pude usarlo en Light City…

-Seguramente se descompuso. –contestó Gotsumon ondeando algo entre sus manos.

-Espera… -dije al ver que Gotsumon llevaba un sobre en sus manos. -¿Puedo saber qué es eso?

-¡Ah sí! –gritó Gotsumon al darse cuenta. -¡Lo encontré cuando llegamos aquí! Dice que es para ti.

-¿Para mí? –pregunté extrañado.

Tomé dicho sobre y vi que decía "Para Daisuke *pi*".

-Creo que sé quién lo escribió *pi*. –dije convencido.

Abrí el sobre y leí la carta que se encontraba adentro.

"_Bienvenidos al salón de entrenamiento de Piccolomon-sama *pi*._

_Como ninguno de los siete ha podido llegar a la etapa Mega, he decidido separar al grupo en tres equipos *pi*. El equipo de Daisuke estará conformado por tres personas, el de Rina por dos y el de Hiroshi por dos también *pi*. El objetivo será que el trío que hubiese logrado hasta ahora llegar a la etapa Perfecta, deberá tomar el rol de mentores, y el resto de niños serán sus discípulos *pi*. Lo primero que deberán hacer es, como mentores, encontrar a sus discípulos. Lo demás sucederá después *pi*._

_P.D.: Durante el entrenamiento, Daisuke no podrá utilizar su 'habilidad' *pi*."_

-Eh… -dije cerrando la carta. –Eso lo explica todo…

-¡Hey! -grité después de algunos minutos de seguir caminando. -¡Chicos! ¡Rina! ¡Akio! ¡Ayano-chan!

-Es inútil, Daisuke. -dijo Gotsumon cansado por el calor de la zona.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos ya. -le dije.

Y así, continuamos caminando hasta internarnos a una selva poco frondosa. La búsqueda se hacía más y más complicada, además ya se hacía hambre y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse. Gotsumon tomó unos leños viejos y tratamos de hacer fuego para tratar de calentarnos y de paso descubrieran nuestra ubicación. Fue en ese momento cuando…

-Veo que ni te molestaste en buscarnos. –contestó alguien llegando hacia nosotros.

-No puede ser… -dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Sí, era Akio quien se había acercado junto a nosotros. Y con él, alguien más.

-Estuvimos caminando toda la tarde. -contestó Steve, el nuevo joven que nos acompañaba en este viaje.

-Y nosotros también. -dije.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo! -dijo Akio tratando de contradecirme.

-¿Por qué siempre tratas de cuestionar todo lo que digo o hago? -contesté furioso.

-Porque nadie te cree que eres un malvavisco azucarado cuando hace apenas dos semanas nos enseñaste que puedes ser el más grande tirano que el Digital World no se merecía. -gritó Akio dándose la vuelta.

-Si vine de nuevo es porque quiero reparar mis errores. –contesté tratando de mirarlo, buscando su cara para contestarle con franqueza.

-¡Estoy harto de tu palabrería de consejero motivacional! –volvió a gritar Akio. -¿Por qué no mejor te quitas la máscara de niño bueno y mejor me muestras de lo que eres capaz?

Esas palabras detonaron la bomba que llevaba dentro. Siempre había tratado de conservar la calma y pensar que las provocaciones de Akio eran normales y que era mejor no escucharlas. Pero no pude más y me abalancé sobre él propinándole un puñetazo justo en la nariz, a tal grado de provocarle un sangrado.

No recordé qué más pasó antes de que Gaomon y Gotsumon, como siempre, trataran de detenernos a la fuerza, puesto que las palabras y los jaloneos no funcionaban en ninguno de los dos. Ambos recibimos fuertes golpes por parte de nuestros Digimon que nos forzaron a detener la pelea.

-¡Basta! –gritaba Gaomon. -¿No puede llevarse en paz un minuto con Daisuke-kun, Akio-san?

-No caigas en sus provocaciones, Daisuke. –me aconsejaba Gotsumon.

-¡Ya estoy hasta aquí de todo esto! –grité furioso. -¡A final de cuentas no quería ser el susodicho mentor en esta prueba!

-¡Bien! –gritó Akio. -¡Porque yo tampoco quería ser tu alumno!

Ambos nos dimos la media vuelta para tratar de no vernos, a pesar del asombro de nuestros Digimon, antes de darnos cuenta de que Steve y Fanbeemon se habían ido.

-¿Eh? –pregunté. -¿Dónde están?

-Se fueron mientras discutían. –contestó Gaomon.

-Steve dijo que esta era una pelea demasiado infantil, y después de eso se llevó a Fanbeemon. –me dijo Gotsumon.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra para localizarlos. Si íbamos a salir de esta, seríamos los tres juntos. Pero la búsqueda, a pesar de que la hacíamos juntos, cada quien iba a su bola. Ni Akio ni yo nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero Gotsumon y Gaomon trataban de lograr que volviéramos a hablarnos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-¡Ya sé! –contestó Gotsumon. -¿Y si cantamos algo durante la caminata?

-¡Sí! –dijo Gaomon mirándolo. -¡Sería una buena idea! ¿No lo cree, Akio-san?

Pero ambos ignoramos a nuestros Digimon, quizás porque no queríamos dirigirnos la palabra, quizás porque creíamos más importante reunir al grupo. Bueno, sea cual fuera la razón, al habernos internado en una espesa selva, pisamos algo que parecía ser una trampa en forma de enredadera, la cual nos alzó al cielo rápidamente, atrapándonos entre sus ramas y dejándonos con la cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo, tanto a nosotros los humanos como a los Digimon.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –grité al ver un enorme espacio entre mi cabeza y el suelo.

-¡No puedo moverme! –gritó Akio forcejeando para romper la extraña enredadera.

El forcejeo de Akio hizo que su Digivice cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó.

La imposibilidad de bajar y la oscuridad de la noche hacían imposible ver por donde había quedado el Digivice de Akio.

-¡Tú deja de mirarme! –me gritó Akio.

-¡Lo haría con todo gusto si pudiera moverme! –le contesté enojado.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a escapar de aquí, Gaomon? –preguntó Akio a su amigo, quien se encontraba enredado en la mismas ramas, pero de espaldas hacia él.

-No he comido nada, Akio-san.

-Yo tampoco, Daisuke... –contestó triste Gotsumon.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada, Daisuke? –preguntó Akio. –Seguramente Rakugamon podría sernos de ayuda.

-Hasta que finalmente reconoces que puede ser útil. –dije con sarcasmo. –Y no, no puedo hacerlo, al menos no en este "universo".

-No he reconocido nada. –contestó Akio. –Simplemente quiero bajar de aquí.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –pregunté. –Solo piensas en ti, luego en ti y por último en ti.

-Y si describiera tus problemas, no terminaría antes del amanecer. –dijo Akio.

-Esto… -contestó Gotsumon. – ¿No sería mejor buscar la forma de salir de aquí?

Pero ninguno de los dos escuchamos su plegaria.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó, pues no teníamos forma de medir el tiempo, y la noche se veía igual que cuando habíamos quedado atrapados.

-Quiero irme a casa… -dijo Akio en voz baja.

-¿Crees que yo no quiero regresar a casa? –pregunté.

-No lo sé… -contestó reciamente. –Siempre estás enfrascado con vencer a Torkaimon que no tengo ni idea de lo que en realidad quieres.

-No quería involucrarlos a ustedes desde un principio… -contesté en voz baja. –Pero al final todos ustedes han arriesgado sus vidas por mí…

-Solo lo hice porque los demás lo hicieron. –dijo. –Si hubiera sido únicamente yo, te habría abandonado desde un principio.

-¿Y por qué? –pregunté de forma atrevida.

-Porque aún no me das confianza. –dijo.

-¿Confianza de qué tipo? –pregunté.

-Una señal que me indique que no nos volverías a traicionar. –contestó.

-¿¡Y qué otra cosa más quieres, maldita sea! –grité completamente histérico. -¡Ya les he demostrado por todos los medios lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para ver en su lugar a ese maldito tirano! ¡He arriesgado mi vida infinidad de veces! ¿Y eso no es suficiente…?

Después de haber sacado esa rabia de mi interior, Akio se quedó callado unos segundos, y luego dijo:

-Aun no te disculpas por habernos intentado atacar, y por haberte disfrazado para cometer lo que nunca harías en tu realidad.

Comencé a reflexionar. Akio tenía parte de razón, me dije bajando la mirada. Nunca me había disculpado de frente con ellos y explicar mis razones para haberlos intentado atacar. Creía que eso quedaba más que claro, sobre todo si todos habíamos sido víctimas esta vez.

-¡Está bien! –grité avergonzado. -¡Me disculpo por haberlos intentado matar! ¡Me disculpo por todo lo malo que he hecho en contra de ustedes! ¡Pero tienes que entenderme! ¡No tenía otra opción…!

-¡Sí la tenías! –gritó Akio tratando de contradecirme. -¡Pudiste habérnoslo dicho desde un principio! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que tu madre había sido secuestrada por tu jefe!

-No podía decirlo… -contesté a punto de llorar. -¡Me tenían vigilado todo el tiempo! ¡El contarle a Gotsumon lo que pasaba desencadenó su ira! Además… ¿además cómo iba a mandarlos a una muerte segura? ¡Ninguno de nuestros Digimon le podía hacer frente cuando llegamos a este mundo! ¡Cada triunfo que teníamos me dejaba con sentimientos encontrados! Por un lado los maldecía por echar abajo mis planes, pero por otro lado mi esperanza de que podríamos vencerlo crecía cada día más y más...

Dejé de hablar por unos segundos para tratar de recuperarme. Sólo podía ver a Akio con la boca abierta, así que seguí hablando para tratar de evitar de nuevo otra pelea.

-Ayano-chan no ha vuelto a sonreír desde que le conté la verdad… Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, ella no quería venir a este mundo…Si pudiera regresarla a casa, lo habría hecho… Pero creo que tienes razón, Akio… Tenía otras opciones… No sé en qué pensé cuando me uní a ese Digimon… Fui un tonto y un cobarde, y lo acepto…

-¡No eres un cobarde! –gritó Akio con los ojos llorosos. –¡Creo que has sido muy valiente! No sé qué habría hecho si hubiese estado en tu situación… No sé si habría podido soportar sus pruebas el mismo tiempo que lo soportaste tú… A veces cuando veo todo lo que te juegas peleando tú solo contra los demás enemigos… ¡quisiera poder apoyarte!

-Akio… -dije tratando de cerrar los ojos.

-¡Pero no! –gritó. -¡Siempre termino tomando a juego todo! ¡Mi estúpida manía de llevarlo todo a broma termina molestando a todos y me hace parecer un inútil!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grité tratando de animarlo. -¡Yo quisiera tener ese mismo sentido del humor que tienes tú! No sé los demás, pero a mí siempre me sacas una sonrisa. Esas bromas me hacen sentir bien y a veces olvido que de lo que logremos aquí dependerá de que nuestro país no se vuelva una sociedad retrógrada. Solo te pido, a ti y a los demás, que no me abandonen en este viaje. Todos somos necesarios para poder terminar con esta pesadilla y regresar a casa con nuestros padres…

-Mis padres… -dijo Akio. –A mis padres no les importa dónde estoy o si estoy bien… Mi madre siempre está de viaje… Londres, Madrid, Berlín, Nueva York… Ahí es donde vive mi madre… Pero nunca puede estar ni una hora en casa… Y mi padre, tres semanas al mes está encerrado en el recinto militar de nuestra ciudad, y sus días libres prefiere ir a pescar o a beber… Por eso se separaron, no se veían nunca y yo me quedo solo en casa sin nadie que me de las buenas noches…

-Lo mismo sucedía con Daisuke… -contestó Gotsumon interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-¡Gotsumon! –grité tratando de corregir su impertinencia. –Akio, tus padres te quieren, ¿Por qué crees que tu madre canceló todos sus compromisos en el extranjero el día de nuestra partida? Y Gotsumon tiene razón, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Nuestros padres ni siquiera nos miraban antes de que sucediera todo este incidente con los Digimon…

Respiré un poco antes de seguir hablando, y luego continué.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no fue por azar que terminamos así, en el aire, de cabeza y sin más distracción que confrontarnos mutuamente… Debemos resolver nuestros problemas internos antes que resolver los problemas de dos enormes mundos…

-Si no podemos llevarnos bien, ¿cómo vamos a lograr romper el resto de barreras? –contestó Gaomon.

-Sé que algún día tendrán sus diferencias, -contestó Gotsumon. –pero no pueden estar así el resto de sus vidas.

-Quiero darte la mano. –dijo Akio. – Pero estando aquí enredados dudo que sea posible hasta que alguien nos encuentre.

-Está delicioso… -dijo Gotsumon de manera trabajosa, como si llevase algo en la boca.

-¿Te estás comiendo la enredadera? –grité.

-Sabe a lechuga... -volvió a hablar mi amigo de roca con un pedazo de enredadera en su boca.

-Gotsumon tiene razón. -contestó Akio.

-¿Tú también? -grité. -¿Y si es venenosa o algo así?

-Entonces será mejor que quedarnos toda la noche suspendidos en el aire. -contestó de nuevo Akio.

-Está bien. -dije viendo que no me quedaba otra opción.

Y así lo hice, empecé a masticar la enredadera hasta que se desgarró y los cuatro logramos caer al suelo. Por fortuna las hojas amortiguaron nuestra caída.

-¿Y mi Digivice? -preguntó Akio apresurado buscando entre las hojas.

-¡Aquí la tengo! -dije sosteniéndola entre mis manos.

Por un instante pensé que Akio me arrebataría esa cosa de mis manos, pero la tomó y la agarró levemente.

-Gracias por encontrarlo. –dijo. –Pensé que se perdería entre la maleza.

No supe qué decir. Solo sonreí. Este inicio iba perfecto.

-¿No vas a decir algo? –preguntó Akio.

-Perdón… -dije bajando la mirada. –Es que no sé qué decir… Siempre arruino estos momentos… Norn tiene razón. Trato de apartar a los que están cerca de mí para evitar traicionarlos y provocarles la mayor de las decepciones…

Akio tomó un poco de aire y luego comenzó a hablar:

-Todos creen que Hiroshi y yo nos conocemos porque nuestros padres trabajan en el ejército. La verdad es que de eso nos enteramos hasta dos meses después porque salió de repente en una de tantas conversaciones que teníamos. Y no fui yo quien lo buscó a él… De pronto se sentó cerca de mí durante el almuerzo y me preguntó si podía comer junto con él… Todo se fue dando solo. Y sí, tenemos nuestras diferencias por nuestro contraste entre caracteres, pero no es algo que no podamos superar. Si quieres, cuando termine todo esto, podríamos salir Hiroshi, tú y yo. Hay un enorme campo de fútbol a la salida de la ciudad, cerca de la base militar de la zona, detrás de los cerros.

-Hey, ¿y nosotros qué? –preguntó Gotsumon siendo ignorado por nosotros.

-Cierto. –dije. –Quizás ellos puedan visitarnos a nuestro mundo.

-Por la situación que estamos viviendo, -contestó Steve quien llegaba con una bolsa llena de provisiones. –dudo que ellos puedan regresar a nuestro mundo.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? –preguntó Akio. –La pasamos mal tratando de buscarte.

El joven nuevo no se inmutó en sonreír siquiera ente la pregunta de Akio.

_Continuará…_


	41. Ruge tan fuerte como puedas

Como que esta vez si me tardé, ¿cierto? No se desesperen. Faltan 10 capítulos para el fin de este fanfic, y le voy a dedicar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a terminar esto. Es hora de abandonar la flojera y continuar. Tengo muchas sorpresas para este fanfic y los 10 capítulos faltantes no solo es una de ellas.

**40. Ruge tan fuerte como puedas**

Esa noche nos habíamos ido a dormir temprano después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de la tarde. Tal vez habría sido más tranquilo por tres cosas: el que estuviéramos en casa con nuestros padres, estar en el mundo real, y que el semblante misterioso de Steve no me siguiera en lo más mínimo. No me importaba que fuese 3 años más grande que el promedio del grupo, ni que hasta hace poco no pudiéramos comunicarnos con él si no estaba su Digimon haciendo la función de traductor. Más bien lo que me parecía muy extraño en él era que cada vez que mencionábamos a Norn, a Yggdrasil o cualquier símil de él/ella, empezaba a comportarse de forma rara, como si no quisiera escuchar su nombre.

Tal vez fue ese el motivo por el cual me levanté del suelo que habíamos preparado como camas provisionales, y sin tratar de despertar a Akio, quien se encontraba al igual que Gaomon en su profundo sueño, y miré hacia todos lados. No encontré a Steve. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hasta llegar casi a la zona donde Akio y yo habíamos quedado atrapados. Ahí lo vi a él, sentado con una rama seca jugueteando el suelo.  
-¿No puedes dormir? –me acerqué a él tratando de empezar una conversación. Debo señalar que era muy malo tratando de hacerlo, así que esperaba cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, que no me hablara o algo similar.  
-Quieres servir a Dios, ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven norteamericano.  
-Es extraño decir eso. –contesté sentándome al mismo nivel que él, pero guardando la distancia. –Crecí en una familia católica, de esas que no conoces muy a menudo en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Japón. No considero realmente a Yggdrasil como un dios, pero creo que es alguien muy importante en la vida de los Digimon y que juega un papel muy crucial en el destino del Digital World. No se le puede decir que no a una petición como esa, y más si conoce muchos aspectos de mí que nadie más conocía.  
-De eso me di cuenta precisamente. –contestó Steve. –Según las palabras de Yggdrasil, tú eres su enviado, y nosotros tus protectores.  
-No sé si eso de "enviado" me quede. –contesté meditando. –Jamás me he considerado un enviado de Dios, aunque Norn diga lo contrario.  
-Entonces eres su títere.  
-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté extrañado al escuchar eso.  
-¿Qué clase de dios dejaría que su enviado trabaje para el bando de la oscuridad? –preguntó Steve. -¿Un dios dejaría que su enviado fortalezca al enemigo? Ni siquiera el dios en el que crees ha hecho eso.

No dije nada en ese instante. Steve me había cerrado la boca de una manera impresionante.  
-Si Yggdrasil pudo haber solapado algo como eso, entonces no sé qué más me pueda esperar de él o de ella. –siguió hablando. –Sinceramente no confío en Yggdrasil. Puede ser que esté ocultando algo detrás de todo esto.  
-Tal vez tienes razón. –contesté. –Pero no tenemos otra opción. Tal vez hay algo que él o ella no puede hacer y nosotros sí podemos. Tal vez por eso nos necesita. Además… además yo elegí venir de nuevo a este mundo. Y creo que el resto de mis compañeros también. Si no hubiese venido, es como si le hubiera dicho a mi antiguo jefe que me rendí y que puede burlarse de mí. Y la otra razón es que, aún en contra de mi propia voluntad, yo provoqué que todo este desorden en ambos mundos ocurriera. No podía dejar abandonados a Gotsumon y a los demás Digimon.

Steve no dijo nada, así que tomé eso como si dejara que continuara hablando.

-Así como ha habido Digimon que buscan la destrucción de los mundos, también me he encontrado con muchos que nos han tendido la mano, que están en contra de esos malos y que ponen su esperanza y su fe en nosotros. No creo que me sea muy fácil abandonarlos ahora que hemos recorrido un largo tramo del viaje.  
-Eres un joven muy noble y perdonas fácilmente lo que te han hecho. –me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y mirándome fijamente. -Pero esta vida también tiene un gris, y creo que Yggdrasil está en ese término medio.  
-Es mi deber confiar en los que me rodean. –contesté. –Tarde o temprano todos revelan su verdaderos ideales, y si las intenciones de Yggdrasil no son las correctas, lo descubriremos.  
-Espero que para ese momento no sea realmente tarde. -me contestó.

El sueño estaba intentando vencerme, y ya estaba ganando la batalla, a lo que dije:  
-Podemos seguir la discusión con todo gusto mañana.

El olor a comida me despertó. Era extraño, jamás despertaba por un buen plato de carne o un pan tostado. También era incómodo dormir en el suelo como lo habíamos hecho durante poco más de una semana. Ya me estaba acostumbrando, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, al regresar a casa y haber dormido nuevamente en una cama, a pesar de mis desaparecidos recuerdos, seguía siendo lo más reconfortante del mundo. En fin, ya había amanecido. Y en ese extraño bosque-selva el amanecer era impresionante. Los rayos del sol que penetraban los huecos que formaban la capa de hojas de los árboles daban una vista majestuosa, que quizás años atrás no había visto de esa forma.  
-Eres el primero que despierta. -contestó Akio, aunque esta vez el tono de su voz se me hacía extraña.  
-¿Qué haces? -pregunté al ver que llevaba en sus manos un enorme sartén.  
-Preparando el desayuno. -contestó sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -le pregunté.  
-Sí, pásame las especias que están sobre esa roca. -señaló hacia una roca donde había un salero y un pimentero.

Le pasé las especias, las cuales esparció por todo lo que parecía ser unos huevos.  
-Listo. -contestó. -¡El desayuno está listo!

Steve y nuestros Digimon se despertaron para tomar cada uno un plato. ¿De dónde consiguió Akio el sartén, los huevos, las especias y los platos? No lo sabía. Quizás de ese enorme refrigerador que veía enfrente de mí. No quise hacerme más preguntas, sabía que estábamos en terrenos de Piccolomon, y que todo lo raro que sucediera, era culpa suya.  
-En fin... -comentó Akio llevándose a la boca una enorme cantidad de huevo, dificultando su habla. -¿Cómo sabe el desayuno, Daisuke?  
-¿Eh? -pregunté algo extrañado por ese cuestionamiento.

Para ser sincero, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Akio me dirigía la palabra, y no era especialmente para protestar por algo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y creo que no era el único que se había fijado en ese detalle. Gaomon veía algo extrañado a su amigo, y su rostro expresaba totalmente su confusión.  
-¿Sucede algo, Gaomon? -preguntó Akio al ver a la cara de su compañero de viaje.  
-Nunca había visto que le hablara de esa forma a Daisuke-san. -contestó el perro Digimon.

Yo me quedé callado, pensando en no tratar de arruinar este momento. Me caía mal Akio, debo admitirlo, pero no quería que las cosas quedaran mal entre los dos.  
-Bueno, Daisuke tampoco hace mal su parte. -contestó Gotsumon dándome una palmada en la espalda, a punto de expulsar la comida que tenía en la boca.  
-¿Eh? ¡Bueno, yo... esto...! -dije apresuradamente.  
-Gracias por la comida. -dijo Steve limpiando su plato y retirándose de la mesa improvisada.

Aquel chico se alejaba lentamente del lugar junto con su Digimon. Akio y yo nos habíamos distraído con ese extraño gesto de nuestro "nuevo amigo".  
-¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? -preguntó Akio.  
-No lo sé. -contesté. -Más importante, ¿no deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes?  
-Cierto. -contestó Akio. -Eres el único de aquí que ha llegado a la etapa Perfecta.  
-Eso no es cierto. -contestó Steve extendiendo su brazo derecho y sacando una flama de color café de su mano, la colocó sobre su Digivice, haciendo que su Digimon Fanbeemon se convirtiera en una enorme avispa con algo que parecían ser celdas de poder en donde deberían estar sus alas.  
-¡Ah, es CannonBeemon! –grité al ver la nueva forma de aquel Digimon. -¿Cómo lograste eso?  
-No eres el único que puede manejar su Digisoul con facilidad.  
-¿Con facilidad? –pregunté. –Lo dudo. Pero sí, he podido manejarlo.

Y se lo demostré concentrando mi energía en un enorme halo de color negro que ensombrecía mi mano derecha, colocando aquella aura sobre mi Digivice, y convirtiendo a mi Gotsumon a su forma perfecta.  
-Vaya… -dijo Akio entrecruzando los brazos encima de su pecho. –Creo que me falta mucho por aprender.  
-Es extraño que un ser de aura oscura sea el enviado de Dios. –contestó Steve, un poco más hablador de lo normal.  
-Te lo he dicho desde un principio. –le dije mirándolo fijamente. –Nunca me he considerado un enviado de Dios.  
-No es necesario que se enoje, Daisuke-san. –contestó mi Digimon.  
-No estoy enojado. –contesté volteando hacia él. -Es que… tal vez tiene razón.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a relatar lo que había sucedido hace algún tiempo.  
-Torkaimon me dijo una vez que yo podría ser la maldad materializada humanamente si me lo proponía. Ese era el propósito del aura negra. Me dijo que ese era mi destino y que no podría escapar de ello.  
-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Akio algo confundido.  
-Es lo que pasó el día en que Rakugamon se volvió loco. –contesté recordando aquel instante, todavía podía sentir aquellas cadenas que me rodeaban más y más, como si estuviese pasando en ese momento. –Sé que ahora está de nuestro lado, pero no sé qué haría si volviera a suceder un acto como ese… Ahora estoy más confundido… No sé quién soy… Se supone que soy un enviado del mismísimo Dios, pero he estado hombro con hombro con el mismo demonio. ¿¡Acaso soy una clase de monstruo!?  
-¡No lo eres! –gritó GrappLeomon con tal fuerza que parecía regañarme peor que mi mismo padre. -¡Eres Daisuke y nada más que Daisuke! ¡Te conozco poco tiempo, pero has sido un gran compañero, un gran amigo y alguien con quien se puede contar cuando se le necesita! ¡No me importa si eres Proyecto o si te conviertes en Rakugamon! ¡Nada de lo que suceda cambiará lo que pienso de ti! ¿¡O acaso no te consideras de ese mismo modo!?  
-Bueno, yo… -dije en voz baja intentando reflexionar lo que mi Digimon me gritaba.  
-GrappLeomon tiene razón. –comentó Akio. –Nosotros estaremos aquí para detener a Rakugamon si se rebela en contra tuya, ya hemos comprobado que su poder de ataque no es lo suficientemente fuerte.  
-Y solo tú puedes hacerlo evolucionar. –contestó mi Digimon. -¿O no es así?

-Tienes razón. –contesté, un poco más aliviado, aunque me interrumpió un extraño bostezo dentro de mi cabeza, seguido de una pequeña charla. –Rakugamon dice que mientras no pelee contra el más fuerte del Digital World, seguirá de nuestro lado. Y el más fuerte ahora mismo es nuestro antiguo jefe.  
-Al parecer tiene su propio orgullo ese Digimon. –contestó Steve.  
-Y tú no eres muy diferente a él. –le reproché. –Él vive en mí desde hace seis meses, y sigue siendo tan sombrío como la primera vez que lo conocí.  
-Puede ser. –contestó nuestro compañero con una mueca que parecía mostrar una sensación de incomodidad ante mis palabras.  
-¿Y entonces qué? –preguntó Akio interrumpiendo aquella extraña charla. -¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento? Ya vi que ustedes dos pueden, pero ¿y yo qué?

Steve y yo estuvimos dos horas continuas tratando de explicar con nuestras mejores palabras cómo comenzar el entrenamiento, cosa que ninguno de los dos tenía claro. Bueno, en realidad era Cannonbeemon el que hablaba, pues aunque nuestro nuevo compañero había superado gracias a Norn/Yggdrasil la barrera del idioma, seguía siendo tan callado como el primer día que lo conocimos.  
-Hemos llegado a la conclusión… -dije volteando hacia Akio, quien en repetidas ocasiones realizaba bromas de intentar dormirse. –de que no sabemos qué hacer.  
-¿Qué dijiste, Daisuke? –preguntó Akio extrañado y cansado de tanto esperar para una respuesta tan absurda como esa.  
-Lo que el líder Daisuke quiere decir, es que no sabemos cómo evolucionar a la forma Perfecta. –contestó Cannonbeemon. –Steve tiene esa habilidad natural, y Daisuke la ha aprendido poco a poco. Pero en tu caso, no la has despertado y no sabes cómo manejarla.  
-¿Y qué quieren decir con eso?  
-Que tenemos que buscar una forma de hacer despertar esa habilidad en ti, de la misma forma en cómo la hicimos Hiroshi, Rina y yo. –contesté.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?  
-No lo sabemos. –dijo CannonBeemon. –Lider Daisuke…  
-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.  
-¿Recuerda cómo hizo que Gotsumon evolucionara a su etapa perfecta? –preguntó.  
-Fue en el mundo humano cuando nos rodearon toda una tropa de Ogremon. –contesté. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Un momento de desesperación. –contestó Steve.  
-¡Lo mismo pasó con Hiroshi! –gritó Akio después de pensarlo unos segundos. -¡Queríamos ayudar a nuestros padres y pasó lo mismo!  
-El querer proteger a algo o a alguien… -contestó Gaomon. -¿Podría ser esa la clave?  
-¡Eso es! –grité. -¡Eso debe ser! ¡Akio, debes tener el valor para proteger a alguien!  
-¿Pero cómo puedo tener eso? –preguntó Akio algo inquieto. –Suena tan sencillo cuando lo dices, pero realmente parece complicado.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre todos los presentes. No habíamos pensado en eso. Bueno, en realidad no habíamos pensado en nada de lo que habíamos dicho, puesto que todo salía conforme nos enfocábamos en lo que pasaba. Sin embargo Akio preguntaba y con mucha razón. De ahí las siguientes tres horas nos enfocamos tanto Gotsumon, Fanbeemon (quienes ya habían involucionado, aunque esta vez no regresaron a una etapa inferior) y yo en hacer que Akio encontrara ese "algo" que necesitaba para que Gaomon evolucionara.

-¡Otra vez! –grité. -¡Cierra con fuerza tu puño derecho y enfócate en lo que realmente te importa!  
-¡Eso intento, Daisuke! –gritó Akio una vez más. -¡Pero si lo hago con más fuerza, creo que se me va a salir la…!  
-¡Mierda, si dices lo que ibas a decir nos van a censurar, estamos en horario familiar! –gritó Gaomon tratando de corregir a su amigo.  
-Es inútil, Daisuke, Gaomon… -contestó Akio lanzando un fuerte suspiro y tumbándose en el suelo. –Creo que no encontraré eso…  
-Pero si Gaomon no evoluciona, no saldremos de aquí. –contestó Steve.  
-Espera… ¿qué dijiste? –grité al darme cuenta de eso.

Era cierto, ya había pasado un día entero allí. No habíamos almorzado por estar enfocándonos en ser psicólogos de Akio, pero el hambre era mayor que las ganas de continuar con eso.  
-Y ya preparé todo lo que había en ese refrigerador… -dijo Akio señalando el refrigerador.

Mi Digivice comenzó a sonar de una manera extraña, lo cual me alertó.  
-¿Un mensaje? –pregunté. –"No se preocupen *pi*, pronto les mandaré un desafío que ya han superado pero de otra forma *pi*". Esto debe ser de Piccolomon…  
-No queda duda. –afirmaron el resto de mis acompañantes.

Un olor extraño y fétido me hizo voltear hacia todos lados, como si lo reconociera al instante.  
-Ese olor… ¿Alguien siente eso? –pregunté.  
-Tienes razón. –dijo Gotsumon. –Algo huele mal aquí.  
-Y literalmente. –dijo Akio. –Juro que yo no fui.  
-Me recuerda a algo… -me dije, hasta que… -¡Ah, es el olor de Onagimon!  
-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Fanbeemon.  
-¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! –contesté. -¡No podría olvidarlo jamás!  
-¡Así es, Rakugamon! –gritó aquel demonio del martillo frente a nosotros.  
-¿De qué rayos se trata esto? –grité.  
-Recuerda que esto es el mundo de Piccolomon. –dijo Steve. –Podría ser una recreación falsa del Onagimon que conoces.  
-¿Podría ser eso…? –pregunté, sin antes ver cómo Onagimon rápidamente se acercaba hacia mí, ondeando su martillo hacia mí, golpeándome con un extremo y lanzándome directamente hacia un árbol. El dolor era menos insoportable de lo que esperaba, pero técnicamente fue bastante doloroso. A tal grado que no me di cuenta cuando Onagimon me aplastó con su pie.

Sentía que todo mi cuerpo me dolía al cien por ciento. Abrí lentamente los ojos hasta darme cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre un sofá. Al reincorporarme, noté que estábamos de nuevo en el palacio de Yggdrasil.  
-¿Fue todo un sueño? –pregunté.  
-No. –contestó Norn acercándose a mí. –Onagimon sí te dio una fuerte paliza.  
-¿Y entonces? –pregunté. -¿¡Dónde están los demás!?  
-Aquí estamos. –contestó Akio preparando la cena y colocando una enorme manta que, aun con malos trazos (cabe señalar que Akio no era bueno con la escritura), se leía la palabra "Felicidades". –Al menos Steve, tú y yo hemos sido los primeros en pasar la prueba. Estamos esperando a que los demás lo logren.  
-Espera… ¿quiere decir que vencimos a Onagimon?  
-"Vencimos" es una palabra muy grande *pi*. –contestó Piccolomon volando hacia nosotros. El hada rosada siguió hablando. –En realidad fue Akio quien lo hizo todo.  
-¿Eh? –pregunté.

Y así fue como pasó, al menos de la forma como me lo habían relatado. Al haber caído inconsciente, Gotsumon no supo cómo reaccionar, a tal grado de golpear con sus propias rocas al enorme ogro. No es que pudiera vencerlo, pero el intento era grande. Lamentablemente cayó inconsciente al igual que yo al recibir un fuerte golpe con el martillo. Steve intentó hacer algo con CannonBeemon, pero la rapidez de Onagimon era lo suficientemente poderosa como para esquivar sus ataques.

Akio miró el panorama. Gaomon no podía evolucionar, Gotsumon noqueado y un CannonBeemon que no podía aprovecharse al cien por ciento. Akio dijo que al verme en problemas, surgió un halo verde que hizo evolucionar a Gaomon en MachGaogamon, un imponente ser en forma de lobo que llevaba una ligera armadura y un cinturón de box, y que con un puño certero de su Digimon, lo vencieron rápidamente.  
-¿Así fue como pasó? –pregunté.  
-Técnicamente así fue. –dijo Steve desde un rincón oscuro del recinto.  
-¿Y cómo está Gotsumon? –grité reaccionando casi al instante.  
-Está allí dormido junto a ti. –dijo Gaomon.

Volteé hacia un lado y ahí lo vi, descansando, nunca lo había visto descansar de esa forma. Era como algo nuevo para mí, siempre lo veía alerta ante cualquier movimiento.  
-Será mejor que lo deje descansar. –me dije a mí mismo.

En ese momento apareció otro grupo, Rina y Ayano-chan, hacia la cual corrí para darle un abrazo.  
-¡Onii-chan! –gritó un poco apenada. -¡No hagas esto!  
-Creo que nos ganaron. –dijo Rina sonriendo de manera sarcástica.  
-Espro que Mizuki y Hiroshi lo logren. –dijo Akio.  
-Eso espero también. –dijo Rina. –La prueba sí que fue algo agotadora.  
-¿Algo? –preguntó Ayano-chan. –Creí que ese enorme Digimon nos iba a matar.  
-Entonces no fuimos los únicos. –dije.  
-Estaban a salvo dentro de mis mundos *pi*. –contestó Piccolomon disfrutando de un poco de Diginoir.  
-Nos hubieras dicho antes…-reprendí.  
-No habría resultado igual si les hubiese dicho *pi*.

De la nada, aparecieron Hiroshi y Mizuki, el primero con una cara algo ruborizada, mientras la segunda abrazaba a su Patamon quien parecía tener unos pequeños rasguños.  
-¡Aquí pasó algo! –grité.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Hiroshi algo apenado.  
-Te conozco, Hiroshi. Y sé que pasó algo en este tiempo. –dijo Akio colocando sus manos cerca de la cintura.  
-Ya quiero ver el resto de evoluciones. –dije mirando a todos. –Espero que con esto Torkaimon sea una molestia menor para todos nosotros.  
-Aun lo es. –dijo Norn apareciendo con otro vestido más llamativo. Era como si quisiera llamar la atención al cambiar de atuendos. –Sus Digimon podrán vencerlo, pero no podrán aguantar el ritmo, ni siquiera KishinRakugamon.  
-¿Qué dijiste? –grité algo enfadado.  
-No quería que lo supieran de esta forma. –contestó nuevamente Norn. –Lo único que les queda es continuar el viaje y fortalecer a sus Digimon aún más. El único que no podrá es KishinRakugamon. Ha llegado a su etapa máxima y no podrá continuar evolucionando.

"Maldición", escuché una voz en mi interior.

-Chicos, véanlo por el lado bueno. –trató de animarnos Hiroshi. –Tenemos algo menos de qué esforzarnos. Y por lo que veo todos lo logramos, ¿o no?

Todos concordamos con él, había sido muy dura la prueba, y por lo que veía, para mis amigos también. Pero en vez de pensar en eso, preferimos celebrar con la comida que Akio había preparado antes de partir a la mañana siguiente.

_Continuará…_

_**Tema de cierre:**__ "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

**_Faltan 10 capítulos para el fin de The Digital World Chronicles._**


	42. El entrenamiento de Rakugamon

**41. El entrenamiento de Rakugamon**

"_Los estás llevando a una muerte segura", me dijo una voz femenina. Me levanté y lo que vi a mi alrededor fue una obra digna del más sádico de los pintores vivos o muertos hasta la fecha. Al frente de mí, mi antiguo jefe, terminando de atravesar el abdomen de mi hermana pequeña._

_Me quedé boquiabierto, indefenso, sin fuerzas para moverme. Ver a todos mis amigos, los Digimon de ellos y a mi hermana en el suelo sin vida, era lo más impactante que había visto hasta ahora. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que Gotsumon estaba vivo, cosa que confirmé al alzar mis manos y ver en lugar de ellas, unas garras como de león._

_-Así que fuiste tú el que hizo todo esto. –dije._

_-No. –respondió de forma cínica aquel Digimon demonio. –Tú causaste todo esto. Tu sola existencia lo provocó todo. El querer rebelarte en contra mía y enfrentarte a mí sin tener la fuerza necesaria hizo que tus amigos no resistieran más. Tú los arrastraste a su muerte, y ahora te toca a ti._

_En ese instante, me inmovilizó rodeándome con sus brazos, antes de sentir un fuerte calor proveniente de él, y al final, una explosión…_

Me desperté sobresaltado, y en un principio comenzó la alegría de saber que todo era un sueño. Pero sabía que ese sueño se podía hacer realidad, y más después de las palabras de Norn.

_-Torkaimon es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen. Este entrenamiento fue únicamente para nivelarlos a todos. De ahora en adelante dependerá de ustedes llegar a la Última Etapa._

Me acerqué por la borda del enorme barco, el cual esa misma noche había partido de la guarida de Yggdrasil, rumbo a Shin Jipangu para buscar la forma de regresar a Folder. La niebla había desaparecido, pero no había luna, ni estrellas, ni nada, ni siquiera aquel extraño cubo verde que en ocasiones aparecía en el cielo. Era como si la noche se hubiese tragado todo, inclusive a nosotros mismos.

-¿Otra vez despertando a mitad de la noche? –se escuchó una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Tanto te preocupas por mí? –pregunté.

-Si tú mueres, regresaré a mi forma de cápsula y nadie más podrá liberarme. –contestó.

-Así que es eso. Básicamente eres un huésped dentro de mí. –le dije.

-Tú también te beneficias. –contestó. –Ahora no solo soy un disfraz tuyo, sino que también puedes usar mis poderes en cualquier momento, a tu voluntad y sin pedir permiso.

-No sé si deba alegrarme o sentirme incómodo por tu respuesta. –dije. –A final de cuentas, se supone que tú no eras el Digimon con quien debía hacer el "pacto".

-Dudo que ese Gotsumon tenga la misma fuerza que yo.

-Y eso me preocupa. –le dije de nuevo. –Has llegado a la Última Etapa, tan solo para vencer a Onagimon. Tu poder ahora es superior que el de los demás, pero si lo comparamos a escala de niveles, eres ligeramente más débil que los demás.

-Si quieres incomodarme, lo estás logrando. –contestó aquella voz, con un tono un poco áspero, más de lo normal.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –pregunté.

-Poner más empeño a tus propios poderes para que pueda sobrepasar los míos. Se supone que eres Proyecto, un experimento de Dios para fortalecer la relación entre los humanos y los Digimon. Deberías poder hacer algo para que tus poderes y los míos se combinen.

-Creo que no has llegado a entender lo que es Proyecto. –lo reprendí. –No tengo ningún poder en realidad. Mi cuerpo es capaz de realizar una fusión con un Digimon y de esa manera llevar sus poderes al máximo. Lo que quiere decir es que de no ser por mí, jamás hubieras evolucionado. Solo soy un instrumento para amplificar tus poderes, lo que significa que si no has logrado evidenciar tu verdadero potencial, es porque no le has puesto el debido empeño.

-Touché. –contestó. –No pude evolucionar en su momento ni para vencer al Digimon de tu padre, quien es al que le tengo más rabia.

-Pero tu fuerza fue mucho mayor, sin siquiera ponerle esfuerzo. –le dije.

-Pero aquí encerrado no puedo hacer mucho. –dijo aquel Digimon. –Solo podré entrenar si estoy físicamente libre.

-No pienso liberarte. -contesté tajantemente. –Sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando estás desatado, y no quiero que se repita la misma historia.

-La otra forma es que tú entrenes con mi cuerpo.

-Debo confesar que los golpes duelen menos cuando uso mi forma Digimon. –dije. –Pero… ¿qué debo hacer mientras estoy en tu forma?

-Has hecho mucho sin siquiera pensarlo. –me contestó. –Por ejemplo cuando peleaste contra esos Nanimon.

-Sí… -dije irremediablemente. –Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía la empuñadura de la Devil Sword en mis manos. Tal vez podamos hacer algo, pero primero debemos regresar a Shin Jipangu para surtirnos de provisiones.

Miré hacia el mar, igual de oscuro que el entorno nocturno, y lancé un suspiro. Rakugamon a veces se convertía en un dolor de cabeza. Cuando menos me lo esperaba se ponía a hablar dentro de mí e interrumpirme. Pero tenía razón, su fuerza no era lo suficientemente alta comparada al de por ejemplo, Gotsumon. Había qué hacer algo y pronto. De verdad necesitábamos a todos los Digimon disponibles para la batalla final.

-Onii-chan, ¿estás ahí? –escuché la voz de mi hermana hablarme.

-Ah, hola, Ayano-chan. –dije. –Perdona por hacerte preocupar.

-No es ninguna preocupación, onii-chan. –dijo acercándose por el borde, aunque inmediatamente noté un poco de rechazo por parte de ella.

-Dime… Ayano-chan… ¿Crees que soy una clase de monstruo sin sentimientos?

-Eh… ¡no! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que cada vez que te dirijo la palabra pareciese que quieres esquivar mi mirada.

En ese momento, como si fuera un gesto instintivo, Ayano-chan me abrazó y me dijo casi llorando…

-Debo confesarte que en ocasiones me das algo de miedo… No tú, Rakugamon, ese Digimon tan feo en el que te transformas…

-Entonces… -dije un poco desconfiado.

-Mamá no quería que viniéramos... -dijo mi hermana. -Pero... al ver todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no pude evitar escapar y venir hasta aquí. Además, tú me necesitas.

-¿Te necesito? -pregunté algo extrañado. -¿Por qué dices que te necesito?

-Recuerdo que todas las noches llorabas en tu habitación. -contestó Ayano-chan, a lo que yo me quedé algo pasmado, puesto que pensaba que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando en realidad. -Pero tu puerta siempre tenía cerrojo. Ahora entiendo por qué te ponías así cada vez que papá y yo hablábamos sobre mamá.

-Ayano-chan... yo... -no sabía qué decir. -Solo lo hice para que fueras feliz.

-No soy feliz si tú no lo eres, onii-chan. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que toda la familia esté feliz, y haría lo que fuese para que mi hermano recupere esa alegría de antes.

-Ayano-chan, creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir. -contesté esbozando una ligera sonrisa. -Shin Jipangu nos espera al amanecer, y esta cosa se maneja sola.

-¡Armadimon-sama! –gritó Hiroshi bajando del barco.

-¡Oh! –contestó el Digimon armadillo feliz viendo a sus viejos amigos de regreso. -¿Ya tan pronto están de vuelta?

-Solo regresamos para abastecernos de provisiones antes de regresar a Folder. –contestó Rina.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo Armadimon. -¿Necesitan que les prepare la comida? ¡Compré un nuevo libro de recetas!

Hubiéramos aceptado si no conociéramos a Armadimon, el cual llevaba entre sus manos un libro de física cuántica, el cual estaba al revés.

-¿Qué tal si lo preparo yo mientras los demás van a buscar las provisiones? –preguntó Akio.

-Sería lo mejor. –contestó Ayano-chan. -¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, hermano?

-Esto… yo… -contesté algo apresurado. –Me internaré al bosque, los demás sigan abasteciendo el barco.

-De acuerdo, capitán. –dijo Ayano bromeando.

-¿Capitán? –preguntó Hiroshi. -¡Oye! ¡No le queda tan mal!

Todos comenzaron a bromear con el título de "capitán", el cual, aunque me hacía sentir incómodo, en realidad me gustaba. No sonaba tan mal, capitán Daisuke Yanami, decía yo. Sin decir nada, nos salimos de Shin Jipangu para internarnos a lo más espeso del bosque.

-Bien, Rakugamon. Ya tienes tu lugar dónde entrenar. –contesté.

-¿Aquí? –me respondió con una voz fría. -¿Dónde están los enemigos? Solo veo árboles por doquier.

-Gotsumon. –dije. -¿Puedo hacer que evoluciones y pelees contra Rakugamon?

-¿Qué? –gritó Gotsumon asustado. -¡No puedo pelear contra ti!

-Miedoso… -contestó Rakugamon.

-Por favor, no digas esas cosas, que el miedoso aquí es otro. –contesté furioso hacia aquel Digimon demonio que residía dentro de mí.

-¿Qué dijiste? –gritó furioso.

-Por favor, Gotsumon. –le dije de nuevo. –Es una petición que me hizo Rakugamon.

-¿Y qué clase de petición es si se puede saber?

-Rakugamon quiere ser más fuerte para poder enfrentar a Torkaimon. -dije. -Y su petición tiene algo de razón, necesitamos estar todos unidos para enfrentar a ese maldito demonio.

-¿Y no tienes alguna otra opción?

-¿Acaso la hay? - pregunté. -No quisiera pensar lo verdaderamente fuerte que es...

-¿Entonces era eso, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano-chan junto con V-mon en el mismo sendero que habíamos construido.

-Ayano-chan. -dije al verla venir hacia nosotros. -Técnicamente soy yo el que está peleando bajo ese cuerpo.

-¿Y no te lastima o algo así? Siempre me he preguntado eso.

-Menos de lo que crees. -contesté. -En , ¿te importa si entreno contigo?

-Cuenta conmigo. -contestó Gotsumon con un poco más de energía que en días pasados.

-Hazlo conmigo. –dijo V-mon. –En tu forma Digimon no podrás hacer evolucionar a Gotsumon.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó V-mon. –Solo puedes hacer evolucionar a Gotsumon cuando estás en tu forma humana.

-Vamos a intentarlo. –le dije desafiantemente. –Gotsumon, ¡evoluciona!

Gotsumon se convirtió de inmediato en GrappLeomon, pero en el momento en que me transformé en Rakugamon, éste primero involucionó de nuevo a Gotsumon.

-¿Pero qué pasó? –preguntó Gotsumon al notar esa sorpresa.

-Eso es fácil. –contestó Fanbeemon, quien llegaba con su amigo junto a nosotros. –Líder Daisuke, usted en este momento es un Digimon, por lo tanto no puede usar su Digivice, ni manipular su Digisoul a su antojo. Técnicamente es igual a nosotros, pero sin un compañero.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –grité alarmado, con tal fuerza que se podía escuchar inclusive a kilómetros de distancia. -¿¡Eso quiere decir que tampoco puedo evolucionar a KishinRakugamon!?

-Inténtalo. –contestó Steve en un tono más que desafiante.

Alejé mi maño y lo cerré con fuerza, intenté concentrarme lo más que pude, pero realmente no pasó nada, más que una extraña bola de fuego que del susto lancé hacia un árbol, incendiándolo en cuestión de segundos.

-A eso se le llama Fire Ball Shot. –contestó el susodicho Digimon desde mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –pregunté. -¿Acaso estoy gastando todas mis energías en mantener esta forma que no puedo hacer otra cosa?

-Debe ser la razón. –contestó Fanbeemon.- Rakugamon no tiene una forma Digimon pura sino solo su esencia, así que todo tu poder debe irse en recrear su forma a partir de esa esencia.

-No puedo hacer evolucionar a Gotsumon… Y tampoco puedo evolucionar por mi propia cuenta… ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora!?

Esto era preocupante. Me sentía encerrado en un callejón sin salida. Básicamente esto de ser "Proyecto" era más una inutilidad que algo de provecho. Pero esperen… tal vez había otra manera…

-¡Ayano-chan! –grité.

-¿Sí? –preguntó mi hermana, algo asustada por mi voz.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el mundo real? –pregunté. –Tú me hiciste evolucionar. ¿Será que puedas hacerlo?

-Bueno, pero no puedo garantizar que lo logre.

-No tenemos otra opción ahora mismo. –le dije.

Ayano-chan apuntó su Digivice hacia mí, y una luz blanca volvió a envolverme. Sí, esto estaba funcionando. Y sí, realmente funcionó, volví a verme envuelto en aquella extraña armadura que recordaba más a los guerreros feudales del antiguo Japón que a otra cosa.

-¡Funcionó! –grité algo emocionado.

-¿Entonces esa es la función de ojou-san? –preguntó V-mon. -¿Ayudar a su hermano a evolucionar?

-Eso es lo que parece. –dijo Fanbeemon.

-Ya lo entendí ahora mismo. –dije. -Steve tiene la función de hacer evolucionar a Gotsumon, y Ayano-chan de ayudarme a lograr la máxima etapa.

Hubiese sido una locura inmensa el no haber traído a mi hermana hasta este lugar. Pero todo parecía encajar. Aunque...

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a entrenar? -preguntó aquél huésped en mi cabeza.

-Esto... -dije un poco dudando. -¿Qué te parece si cortamos estos árboles?

-Eso no me parece un gran desafío.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no tenemos nadie más con quien pelear!

-Bueno, Kishin es de etapa Última, mientras que los otros Digimon solo pueden llegar aún a la etapa Perfecta. ¿Te parece bien una pelea con los tres? -preguntó Steve.

-¿Con los tres? Bueno... -dije un poco dubitativo. -Nunca he peleado con los tres...

Debía confesar que estaba algo nervioso.

-No quiero lastimar a Gotsumon. –dije.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! –contestó efusivo mi compañero. -¡Vas a ver que no soy tan débil como crees!

-Jamás he pensado que seas débil. –dije. –Al contrario.

-En fin. –dijo Ayano-chan. -¿Quieres que haga evolucionar a V-mon?

-De acuerdo. –dije. –Pero van a ver que no soy tan débil como parezco.

-Nadie lo duda, onii-chan. –contestó mi hermana.

Steve de un golpe logró hacer evolucionar a Gotsumon en su etapa perfecta, además de su propio Digimon en CannonBeemon, y Ayano-chan hizo evolucionar a su compañero en AeroVDramon.

-Bien, Rakugamon. –me dije a mí mismo. -¿Quieres pelea? Pues veamos si podemos vencer a estos tres.

-Estamos en desventaja, ¿no crees, niño Yanami? –preguntó mi huésped. –No podemos volar en esta forma.

-Será fácil. –le dije. –Ya lo verás.

Y comenzó la pelea. Rápidamente CannonBeemon y AeroV-Dramon tomaron sus puestos rondando en el aire, mientras que GrappLeomon se quedó en el suelo esperando la "señal". Están esperando a que ataque primero, pensé. Tal vez mi poco tiempo como buen estratega podrían dar resultados. Aquellos segundos se hacían una eternidad. Ninguno de los demás quería atacar.

-V-mon no va a atacar por ser el Digimon de mi hermana, y Gotsumon tampoco lo hará. -me dije a mí mismo. -Hay que cuidarnos de CannonBeemon. Ese atacará al menor movimiento.

Y así sucedió. Apenas comencé a desenvainar mi espada, CannonBeemon comenzó a recargar sus cañones, y acto seguido los disparó a través de un potente Nitro Stinger. Desaparecí en el suelo, no por el ataque, sino por lo rápido de mis pasos. Una vez calculado el terreno, me lancé hacia CannonBeemon, y atacando por detrás, tomé la Devil Sword e impacté de lleno contra mi enemigo. Para evitar dañarlo más de lo que podía hacer, preferí hacerlo por el lado sin filo. CannonBeemon recibió el impacto, e inmediatamente cayó al suelo involucionando en Fanbeemon.

-Es... demasiado fuerte... -contestó Fanbeemon retirándose de la pelea.

-Te lo dije. -me dije hacia mí mismo para que Rakugamon escuchara mis pensamientos. -No podemos volar, pero podemos mantenernos en el aire por algo de tiempo.

-¡Toma esto! -gritó Aero V-Dramon esperándonos en el suelo justo al caer. -¡V Wing Blade!

Aero V-Dramon se aventó hacia nosotros, a lo que GrappLeomon aprovechó en ese momento para tomarme de los brazos.

-¿Qué rayos...? -grité algo asustado por el movimiento tan intempestivo de mi amigo, a lo cual no reaccioné a tiempo cuando el ataque de Aero V-dramon impactó hacia mí. No desintegró la armadura, ya que era lo suficientemente sólida como para no romperse (del enemigo que había que cuidarse más era de CannonBeemon, el cual se había rendido), pero el dolor del impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar caer mi espada. GrappLeomon aprovechó esa oportunidad, y al grito de Shishi Senpū Kyaku, me envió a toda velocidad a estrellarme contra varios árboles antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano-chan algo desesperada. Me suponía que no sabía de qué lado debía estar.

-Él está bien. -contestó Steve. -Todavía puede pelear.

Me levanté y me tiré hacia GrappLeomon, no dudé en comenzar el primer ataque especial.

-¡Hitotsu no Movement: Chou Slash!

Crucé de lado hacia GrappLeomon, quien de pronto cayó en el suelo producto del impacto de mi espada sobre él.

-No te preocupes. -le dije. -Sé perfectamente que este ataque podría matarte, pero la ejecuté con el lado sin filo de la Devil Sword para evitar eso.

-Lo sé... -dijo GrappLeomon justo antes de involucionar a Gotsumon. -Y eres más fuerte de lo que pareces...

-Ahora sólo quedas tú. -dije mirando a Aero V-Dramon.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho. -dijo aquel Digimon azul.

-Ya lo veremos.

-¡Dragon Impulse! -gritó Aero V-Dramon desde los cielos, el cual lanzó una onda de energía hacia mí.

-No caeré en esa trampa de nuevo. -dije.

Con mi espada, intenté detener el ataque, con algo de dificultad pero finalmente con éxito, desviándolo hacia otros árboles dejándolos cortados y unos más pelados.

-¡Esto no funcionará otra vez! -grité.

Entonces, salté hacia Aero V-Dramon, y colocando mi espada con la punta hacia arriba, en posición vertical, comencé a girar, gritando:

-¡Futatsu no Movement: Sakura Slash!

Un vórtice que parecía formarse de pétalos de cerezo, pero que en realidad era un espejismo realizado por la brutal velocidad de giro, envolvió a Aero V-Dramon, imposibilitándole el vuelo, y el impacto múltiple de las espadas hacia él lo dejaron sin fuerzas para seguir continuando la pelea. Al caer al suelo, me dije:

-No sabía que tuvieses tantos ataques especiales.

-Y todavía falta el tercer movimiento. -dijo en mi mente.

-Ese se lo dejaremos para la batalla final. -continué. -¿Estás bien, Gotsumon? Espero no haberte lastimado lo suficiente.

-Para nada. -me dijo. -Aunque ha sido el peor de todos los ataques que he recibido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, V-chan? preguntó Ayano-chan.

-Bien, -le dijo. -aunque el poder de ataque de KishinRakugamon sobrepasa y por mucho al de todos nosotros.

-No se crean. -dije. -El ataque de Aero V-Dramon me sorprendió, al igual que el de GrappLeomon. Creo que si nos esforzamos un poco más, podremos llegar hacia Torkaimon sin ningún problema.

Unos aplausos sarcásticos por su forma, sonaron detrás de nosotros.

-Torkaimon estará feliz de verte nuevamente, ex-comandante KishinRakugamon. -dijo una voz al fondo.

Todos volteamos hacia atrás para ver quién era. Una especie de quimera, mezcla de samurái y caballo en uno solo, como un centauro con armadura feudal, aparecía frente a nosotros.

-Zanbamon. -dije. -Así que viniste a vernos pelear, ¿eh?

-No precisamente. -dijo. -Sabía donde estaban, así que decidí darles una visita. Pero lo que vi fue algo que no me esperaba. Así que esa es tu etapa máxima. Tienes una excelente armadura, y tus movimientos son certeros y para nada toscos. Entonces, espero que tomes mi desafío sin dudar.

-¿De qué clase de desafío hablas? -pregunté un poco intrigado, a la vez que asustado.

-Mañana al amanecer en este mismo lugar. -contestó aquél samurái. -Tú y yo. KishinRakugamon contra mí, Zanbamon-sama. Un duelo a muerte, ningún otro Digimon puede ayudarte en esta pelea, así como ningún Digimon me ayudará aquí. Una pelea entre verdaderos guerreros.

-Es algo que no dudaré en tomar. -dije, aunque asustado, de la misma manera que dispuesto a aceptar ese reto.

-¡Espera, onii-chan! -gritó Ayano-chan alarmada. -¿Duelo a muerte' ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué aceptas?

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si no acepto? -pregunté.

-Todo Shin Jipangu desaparecerá. -dijo aquel caballero. -Y te buscaré sin cesar hasta matarte por haberte retirado de la pelea.

Vi las caras de Ayano-chan y de Gotsumon. Estaban preocupados, pero estaba seguro que, al igual que yo, entendían que no había otra opción. Ya teníamos al enemigo enfrente de nosotros, esta era otra oportunidad que no podíamos desperdiciar.

-Está bien. -dije. -No pienso huir. Al fin y al cabo, si no te derroto, jamás podré llegar hasta Torkaimon. ¡Acepto el duelo!

-Sabía que el ex-comandante no rechazaría esta oferta. Torkaimon-sama tenía razón, usted no es un verdadero demonio, usted tiene corazón.

-Jamás fui un demonio. -contesté. -Solo estoy tomando prestado los poderes de Rakugamon para enfrentarte.

-¡Entonces que así sea! -gritó Zanbamon antes de desaparecer. -¡Mañana al amanecer!¡O todo Shin Jipangu quedará exterminado!

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 9 capítulos para el fin de **The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	43. Comandante vs Ex-Comandante

Soy malo para escribir capítulos sobre peleas, y este relato lo demuestra. Lo siento, quería terminarlo cuanto antes, me sentía mal, etc. Espero que el próximo capítulo esté mucho mejor que este.

**42. Comandante vs. Ex-Comandante**

-¿Estás loco, Daisuke? -gritó Rina bastante asustada. -¡Ya viste lo fuerte que era! ¿Podrás vencer a ese sujeto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Solo actúas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¡Sé perfectamente cuáles son las consecuencias de no aceptar su duelo! -le contesté. -Si no lo enfrento, todo Shin Jipangu desaparecerá, junto con sus habitantes. Y no solo eso, me buscará hasta matarme, y no quiero que a ustedes les haga algo. Además, tenemos una buena oportunidad. Zanbamon ha venido a buscarnos, podría darnos la ubicación del paradero de Torkaimon. No sabemos dónde está, y mientras estamos dando vueltas en círculos.

-¿Y no crees que estás en peligro? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Claro que lo sé. -le dije. -Pero él me quiere a mí, y...

-¡Claro que no! -gritó Akio. -¡Él quiere al ex-comandante Rakugamon, no a ti!

-Para el caso ambos somos el mismo en estos momentos. -contesté. -Y si no aparezco mañana al amanecer allí, no sé lo que pasará.

Dejé la cuchara sobre el plato y me levanté de mi asiento.

-Gracias por la comida, Akio-san. -contesté.

Me salí por la puerta de la casa de Armadimon-sama, quien amablemente nos había dado el taller como un lugar para pasar la noche. Hacía frío. Era extraño porque era la primera vez en toda mi vida en el Digital World, que realmente sentía frío. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Acaso... acaso el supuesto ex-comandante Rakugamon, tenía miedo? ¿Tenía miedo del futuro? ¿O era yo el que tenía miedo?

-Es normal sentir miedo. -contestó una voz en mi cabeza.

-Finalmente dices algo coherente, Rakugamon. -contesté.

-Cuando era Vigilante, siempre nos enfrentábamos al peligro, pero el peligro disminuyó y la adrenalina era reprimida.

-Un momento... ¿tú? ¿Un Vigilante? -pregunté. -No sé si deba reírme en este momento.

-Piensa lo que quieras. -contestó avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser un Vigilante? -pregunté. -Y si es así, ¿por qué renunciaste y te uniste a... tú sabes?

-Es la misma respuesta de antes. -me contestó. -Odio obedecer órdenes de alguien, no necesito a alguien que me esté mandando a hacer las cosas.

-Entiendo... -dije no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-¿Acaso nunca has sentido eso? -preguntó, en un tono que parecía desafiante.

Me quedé callado. No sabía cómo responder a su cuestionamiento.

-Entonces sí lo has sentido. -contestó. -A final de cuentas, tú y yo no somos diferentes. ¿O acaso no es eso lo que buscas al vencer a Torkaimon? ¿No quieres demostrarle que eres más fuerte que él?

-Yo no soy como tú. -le dije. -No quiero demostrarle mi fuerza, solo quiero regresar a mi vieja vida.

-Nada va a ser igual. -me dijo aquel demonio. -Sabes que no eres igual a los demás chicos de tu edad. Eres "Proyecto", y eso lo serás por el resto de tu vida. Eres el puente entre la unión armónica entre un humano y un Digimon, y no puedes renunciar a eso.

-Tienes razón.- le dije. -Pero todavía puedo evitar que el Digital World y el mundo humano se vaya a la basura. ¿O no es así?

-Tal vez. -contestó Rakugamon. -Cuando hablas así, suenas igual que tu padre.

-No sé si es un cumplido o no lo que estás diciendo. -dije. -Pero gracias.

Miré hacia el cielo, y noté las tres lunas que adornaban el Digital World aquella noche.

-Son bonitas, ¿no?

-¿Eh? -pregunté mientras volteaba hacia atrás. Era Rina.

-Las lunas de este mundo son bonitas.

-¿Y Piyomon?

-Se quedó a descansar. -me dijo. -Dime, Daisuke-san, ¿de verdad deseas pelear contra Zanbamon?

-No. -dije después de lanzar un pequeño desahogo. -Pero creo que no hay opción, ¿o sí?

-Creo que no la hay. -me contestó.

-Rina-chan. -seguí hablando. -Sé que sonará muy extraño viniendo de mí, pero... a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, amo al Digital World. Aquí conocí a Gotsumon, comencé a tener buenas amistades, gané muchas batallas... De no ser por todo esto, no sé dónde estaría en este instante. Y no quiero que este mundo sea destruido. De mí depende que este mundo no sea destruido.

-De "nosotros", depende que este mundo no sea destruido. -me corrigió Rina. –Recuerda que no estás solo, de la misma forma en que nos has ayudado…

-Lo sé, ustedes también me ayudarán. –contesté. –Pero solo yo puedo pelear contra él.

-Sé que no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Y justo antes del amanecer, aparecí en aquel lugar, en ese claro despejado del bosque de las afueras de Shin Jipangu. Ahí lo vi a él, a Zanbamon, con una pose tal, que pareciese haberme esperado durante toda la noche ahí. Detrás de mí, iba Gotsumon, mi hermana, y más atrás el resto del grupo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó mi hermana.

-No, Ayano-chan. –dije mirando a mi enemigo. –Pero creo que hay una oportunidad de nuestro lado.

Lancé un pequeño desahogo, y hablé en voz alta:

-¡Zanbamon! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡No he huido, vas a tener la pelea que deseabas!

-Es lo menos que esperaba de un ex-comandante de mi jefe. –contestó aquel sujeto.

-Ex-comandante es un título que jamás me ha venido a mi talla. –contesté. -¿Por qué deseas pelear? ¿Por qué querías que fuese tu único enemigo?

-¿Acaso no sientes la sed de pelea?

-Sed… ¿de pelea? –pregunté.

En ese instante, Zanbamon comenzó a reírse. Carcajada sonora tras carcajada sonora, como si de una burla se tratara.

-¿Me está preguntando eso el ex-comandante Rakugamon? –preguntó.

-Ya te lo dije. –contesté de nuevo. –No soy Rakugamon. Soy un humano, conozco la palabra "maldad", pero no puedo concebir que ésta exista. Estoy aquí para proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos, y a todos los Digimon a los que aprecio. Sí, puede que hace algún tiempo haya sido como tú, pero ese no es mi verdadero yo. No soy un demonio como todos creen que soy.

-Basta de palabrerías. –contestó. -¡Venga, transfórmate de una vez!

-Ayano-chan. –dije. –Ya sabes qué hacer.

-Por… por supuesto. –dijo mi hermana, algo temerosa.

Inmediatamente comenzó mi metamorfosis a ese demonio Digimon de color rojo, y, justo al momento de hacerlo, Ayano-chan sacó su Digivice para hacerme evolucionar. Tenía la misma armadura del día de ayer, pero algo me hacía sentir más ligero que antes.

-Debe ser el entrenamiento de ayer. –contestó una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál entrenamiento? -pregunté. –Casi no hicimos nada.

-Exacto. –contestó de nuevo el demonio en mi cabeza.

No me dio ni tiempo de contestarle a Rakugamon, pues mi hábil enemigo lanzó su primera estocada hacia mí. Fui igual de ágil que él, pues apenas pude sacar mi espada para bloquear el ataque.

-Eres bastante ágil. –contestó mi rival. –Pero veamos si realmente eres digno de ser un comandante.

Hice un salto hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que con mi espada intentaba bloquear todos los ataques de mi enemigo.

-No eres más fuerte, ni mucho menos más ágil. –gritó. –No entiendo cómo es que Torkaimon-sama te hizo su comandante estrella.

-¡Ya te lo dije! –grité. -¡No soy un comandante! ¡Y jamás ha sido mi propósito serlo! ¡Hitotsu no Movement: Chou Slash!

Zanbamon hizo un gran salto que esquivó mi ataque.

-¿Qué rayos…? –pregunté atónito justo en el momento en que noté sus extraños movimientos. Debía reconocerlo, era más rápido que yo.

-¡Juumonji Kiri! –gritó mi enemigo lanzando bolas de fuego desde una de sus espadas.

Mientras la Devil Sword intentaba bloquear sus ataques, trataba de pensar cómo podía igualarme en velocidad. Pero no me di cuenta de que una de aquellas bolas incandescentes logró sobrepasar mi "escudo" improvisado, golpeando de lleno contra mi armadura, provocándome una intensa sensación de ardor. Traté de apoyarme como pude con la punta de mi espada en el suelo, pero el ardor era insoportable, que el solo hecho de levantarme era un completo suplicio.

-¡Onii-chan! -escuché que gritaba mi hermana asustada.

-¡No soporto más! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡Steve, déjame evolucionar!

-¡No se metan! -grité. -Gotsumon, por favor... No lo hagas...

"No voy a resistir más tiempo", me dije a mí mismo. El dolor era, realmente insoportable, y sabía que en cualquier momento aquel Digimon iba a acabar conmigo, aunque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder si me vencía finalmente.

-Tranquilo. -dijo una voz en mi interior. -Niño Yanami, aún tengo dos ataques especiales más. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¡Cierto! -contesté. -¡Ahora verás!

-¿Te rindes? -preguntó mi adversario.

-Eso nunca... -contesté. -Si no logro vencerte, jamás podré verle la cara a ese maldito Digimon... jamás podremos regresar a casa... y tampoco podremos devolver la paz al Digital World y al mundo humano... No, no puedo rendirme... De mí depende la vida de muchos humanos y Digimon. Ya hemos llegado hasta este punto de la historia... ¡Sería estúpido rendirme! ¡Futatsu no Movement: Sakura Slash!

Salté hacia él y moví mi espada de una forma tan rápida que parecía mostrar un pétalo de cerezo frente a él. Aquel impacto salió despedido ante mi adversario, pero éste logró detener el ataque bloqueándolo con sus espadas.

-¡Sigues siendo débil! -gritó. -¡No sé cómo piensas que con ese ataque tan simple puedas vencer a Torkaimon-sama!

A pesar de que no podía volar, el ataque que lancé logró darme un pequeño impulso, gracias al cual logré saltar un poco más hasta llegar hacia atrás de mi enemigo.

-¡Mittsu no Movement: Berserker Slash!

Cuando lancé ese grito de guerra, sentí cómo a mi alrededor se detenía el tiempo. Era como si Zanbamon se volviera más lento de lo que era, y ahí pude ver sus movimientos. Pude ver cómo se daba cuenta de mi habilidad, y comenzó a intentar atacarme. Pero era tarde, era como si dentro de mí estuviesen grabados los movimientos de KishinRakugamon, y comencé a lanzar espadazos a diestra y siniestra. A tal grado que logré destrozar la defensa de mi adversario, lanzándole la última estocada, la final, la fatal.

Al terminar de atacar, caí al suelo de pie, esperando a que mi enemigo hiciera algún movimiento extraño. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para moverse. Las patas de su "caballo", se doblaron, haciendo que cayeran ambos al suelo. Afortunadamente era un solo cuerpo, de lo contrario, habría sido peor.

-Listo... -contestó. -Ahora puedes absorberme. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!

Enfundé mi espada, y regresé a mi forma humana. Me acerqué hacia él, y le dije:

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Esas son las reglas! ¡Es un duelo a muerte, y he perdido!

-Porque no soy como tú. No soy un monstruo sediento de sangre. Lo único que quiero... es recuperar la paz de este mundo, así como del mundo de los humanos.

-¿Entonces... para qué decidiste pelear contra mí?

-Para conocer la guarida de Torkaimon. Estoy seguro que tú o alguno de los comandantes restantes saben dónde está escondido.

-Buena deducción, Proyecto. -me dijo aquel guerrero caído. -Torkaimon-sama se encuentra... escondido... en las viejas ruinas a las afueras de Light City. Está haciendo todo lo posible para investigar quién eres y cómo detenerte.

-¿Investigar... quién soy? -pregunté algo confundido ante esas palabras.

-Es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. -intervino Akio acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros. -¿Por qué seguiría con ese maléfico plan?

-Porque... porque... mientras Proyecto siga vivo... él no podrá seguir más tiempo en este mundo... Proyecto, suerte en tu última pelea. La necesitarás.

Acto seguido, tomó una de sus espadas, y se atravesó con ella el abdomen. Quedé sorprendido, no esperaba que algo así sucediera frente a nosotros.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? -grité asustado.

Pero no recibí más contestación que una pequeña sonrisa, y después, su desaparición. Sus datos se dispersaron por todo el cielo del Digital World aquella mañana.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -pregunté nuevamente.

-Creo que tengo la respuesta. -contestó Hiroshi acercándose. -Muchos guerreros tienen la filosofía de que es mejor morir que sufrir una derrota. Técnicamente Daisuke, te burlaste de él al no matarlo.

-¿Qué dices? -pregunté asombrado. -¿Dices que debí matarlo?

-No precisamente, pero... -siguió hablando nuestro amigo. -Pero seguramente lo vio así cuando decidiste no matarlo.

-Vaya... a veces no entiendo lo que sucede con estos tipos... -dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza pensando en eso.

-Al menos sabemos que Shin Jipangu no será destruida. -contestó Rina.

-En eso tienes razón. -dijo Akio. -Pero eso significa una cosa. No queda mucho para reunirnos con aquel demonio Digimon. Y KishinRakugamon se las vio muy mal para vencer a uno de los comandantes.

-Me da mucho miedo, onii-chan. -dijo Ayano-chan abrazando con fuerza a V-mon.

-Ojou-san... -decía V-mon con algo de dificultad.- No se preocupe... Estaré aquí para protegerla...

-Si más no recuerdo, en las ruinas de las afueras de Light City hay unas inscripciones relacionadas con Proyecto. -dijo Ayano-chan.

-¡Es cierto! -dije. -¿Entonces mi antiguo jefe está investigando esa zona?

-Es lo más probable. -dijo Mizuki. -Pero será mejor ir para allá cuanto antes.

-No quisiera pensar en lo que haría ese Digimon cerca de Light City. -dijo Fanbeemon.

-Entonces está decidido. -dije. -Tenemos que ir a ese lugar cuanto antes.

Ese mismo día, después del desayuno, nos enfilamos nuevamente al regreso. Light City. Ya habíamos estado allí antes, pero necesitábamos buscar esas ruinas cuanto antes.

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 8 capítulos para el fin de **The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	44. El ataque fantasma

**43. El ataque fantasma**

_-Te voy a contar una historia... acerca de un mundo que está tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca del nuestro... se llama Digital World._

_-¿Digital... World?_

_-Sí. Y también... sobre un chico... que va a salvar ese mundo, y a su vez, el nuestro, de una terrible maldición... Todo mundo le dice "Proyecto", porque es un proyecto de Dios para juntar ambos mundos. Aunque, siendo sincero, a él no le gusta que le llamen así._

_-¿Por qué no le gusta?_

_-Porque... él aún es un niño... un poco más grande que tú, pero tiene una responsabilidad que ningún niño de su edad tiene: ser un héroe._

_-Debe ser genial ser un héroe..._

_-Tal vez... Aunque él no quería serlo._

_-Dime, papá... ¿Crees que algún día pueda ver el Digital World?_

_-Dicen que solo los niños de corazón puro pueden hacerlo. Así que estoy seguro que sí, algún día lo verás..._

_-El Digital World... Tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar..._

-Un héroe… -me dije mientras abría los ojos. -¿Qué significa ser un héroe?

-Eh… -preguntó Gotsumon levantándose. -¿Dijiste algo, Daisuke?

-No, nada… -dije un poco apresurado. -Es que… tuve un sueño extraño… Soñé que estaba en la cama de un hospital, y que mi padre me contaba la historia del Digital World y…

Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de un enorme detalle…

-¡Eso no era un sueño! –grité asustado. -¡De verdad estuve en un hospital! ¡Mi padre me contó esa historia de verdad!

-Bueno… -dijo Gotsumon bajando la mirada. –Para ser sincero, la primera vez que te vi, pensé que te había visto en otro lugar antes.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste eso la primera vez que te vi. –dije.

-Pero… me pareció haberte visto con un dragón pequeño de color rojo… Eras más pequeño y usabas un pantalón más corto.

-¿Un dragón rojo? –pregunté extrañado. –Seguramente estabas soñando.

-¡Juro que te vi en esa forma! –gritaba Gotsumon. -¡No te mentiría en algo como eso!

-Debe estar hablando de Kaito… -dijo una voz en mi cabeza. –Su Digimon era un dragón rojo, y bastante molesto.

-¿Kaito dijiste? –pensé en voz alta. -¿Mi padre? ¿Quieres decir que Gotsumon conoció a mi padre? Bueno… sí conoció a mi padre, hace unas semanas… pero… En fin… Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.

-Espera… Daisuke…-dijo Gotsumon sobresaltado, mirándome fijamente mientras sostenía mi camisa entre una de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije.

-¿En qué momento apareció esta mansión? –preguntó señalando hacia atrás de mí.

Una enorme mansión rodeada de niebla, como en las viejas películas de terror en blanco y negro, apareció frente a nosotros. Instintivamente volteé hacia donde estaban mis amigos, pero en vez de eso solo vi más niebla.

-Chicos… -acerté a decir antes de darme cuenta que no estaban allí. -¿Ayano-chan? ¿Rina-chan? ¿Akio-san? ¿Hiroshi-san?

-¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Gotsumon asustado.

Un rechinar de puertas nos sacó a mi amigo y a mí de nuestros pensamientos. Volteamos y notamos que la puerta principal se abría de poco en poco.

-Creo que nos quieren invitar a pasar. –contesté. -¡Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Bakemon!

-¿Bakemon? –preguntó Gotsumon.

-Sí. –le dije. –Sabes bien que estuvieron bajo mi cargo por algún tiempo. Sé cómo actúan. Andando.

-¿Andando… a dónde? –preguntó nuevamente Gotsumon.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? –le dije. –Por supuesto que a la mansión. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Phantomon se encuentra allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Allí adentro?

-No tenemos otra opción, ¿o sí?

Saqué mi Digivice del bolsillo para revisarlo. No había rastro de ninguno de mis amigos a lo cerca.

-Sí. –contesté. –El tercer comandante quiere que vayamos hacia él.

-¡Por favor, Gotsumon! –grité. -¡Tenemos que hacer esto!

-¡No, por favor, Daisuke! –gritaba Gotsumon mientras intentaba arrastrarlo. -¡Tengo miedo a los fantasmas!

-¿Quieres quedarte perdido en la niebla? –grité.

-¡Prefiero eso a estar en una mansión llena de fantasmas! –gritó mi amigo de roca.

Justo cuando metí a Gotsumon en aquella casona, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente de un portazo.

-¡Te lo dije, Daisuke! –gritó Gotsumon asustado como gato intentando rascar la puerta. -¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-Silencio… -dijo una voz que parecía provenir de la mismísima ultratumba. –Queremos descansar…

-¡Salgamos de aquí, Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon, el cual se soltó de mi mano, corriendo hacia alguna extraña especie de pasillo.

-¡Gotsumon, espera! -grité al ver que Gotsumon se desaparecía en aquel lugar. -¡Ah, rayos! -me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Asustado? -escuché en mi cabeza.

-Cállate, Rakugamon. -contesté. -Por supuesto que no. He estado en peores lugares.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de aquella mansión. Lo único destacable eran los retratos que parecían ser de alguna época inglesa de hace 200 años, pero de ahí en fuera, parecía un lugar abandonado. El rechinido del piso por cada paso que daba, la suciedad y las telarañas en los objetos, y sobre todo, ese olor a humedad que no se hacía más fuerte conforme me adentraba al lugar.

-¿A dónde te metiste, Gotsumon? -gritaba conforme cambiaba de habitación. -Rayos, este lugar es enorme, no lo encontraré pronto.

-Podrías olfatear a Gotsumon si te transformas en mí. -contestó el demonio.

-Buena idea... -dije. -Espera, solo quieres liberarte, ¿cierto?

-Pruébalo por ti mismo.

-Olvídalo. -le contesté.

Seguí caminando, pero la oscuridad me impedía encontrar las cosas. Tardé varios minutos sorteando diferentes obstáculos, hasta que encontré una pared.

-Pared, pared, librero, librero... -iba recitando conforme caminaba, diciendo lo que encontraba. - Pared, pared, retrato, ¿pelo?

Tomé mi Digivice, y traté de alumbrar con la tenue luz que éste desprendía. Al notar una especie de gafas y un rostro, grité del susto y me caí al suelo. Acto seguido, aquel ser comenzó a gritar, por lo que, espantado, grité con más fuerza.

-¿Eh? ¿Un humano? -contestó aquel ser, al parecer un Digimon. -No creí que llegaran los humanos a este lugar.

-¿Eres el dueño de este lugar? -le pregunté, cuando finalmente pude recuperarme de los gritos. -No pareces un Digimon fantasma.

-Mi nombre es Etemon. -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, golpeándose con fuerza. -Y alguien me jugó una mala broma mientras pasaba por aquí.

-E... ¿Etemon? -grité asustado al darme cuenta de ver al rey de los monos frente a mí.

En ese instante un relámpago iluminó la sala, no sin después lanzar tremendo estruendo. Etemon se sobresaltó, comenzó a gritar y se abalanzó sobre mí. Más miedo me do su reacción que el relámpago en sí, puesto que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar a su miedo.

-¡Quiero salir de este lugar! -gritaba.

-Esta mansión está llena de miedosos... -dije en voz baja al sentir el peso de Etemon.

-Y que lo digas. -contestó el demonio dentro de mi cabeza. -Los Etemon son bastante fuertes, jamás se sobresaltarían de esa forma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté a Rakugamon. -No encontramos a Gotsumon, y tenemos otro peso sobre nosotros.

-Tal vez puedas convencerlo de que nos acompañe hasta salir de aquí. -dijo Rakugamon. -A lo mejor de esa forma tratamos de calmar sus gritos, que también me están provocando un dolor de cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Etemon. -contesté. -Bájate de mí, vamos a buscar la salida, pero primero ayúdame a buscar a un Gotsumon que también se encuentra por aquí.

-¿De verdad? -me preguntó ese mono con una mirada demasiado cursi, a la vez que tierna, además de chuparse un dedo.

-Esto es demasiado vergonzoso... -me dije en voz baja.

-Y dime, Etemon. -le pregunté mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos de la casa. -¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Etemon no se despegaba de mí. Al contrario, terminaba siendo más fastidioso conforme pasaban los minutos. En un principio solo se agarraba de mi camisa, pero poco a poco fue pasando hacia mi mano. Y el rechinar del suelo no lo calmaba para nada.

-Mis amigos dicen que soy muy miedoso. -contestó.

"Y con mucha razón", pensé.

-¿Y entonces? -pregunté.

-Me fui del grupo para demostrarles que era valiente, pero terminé en este lugar desde la tarde, y tengo mucho miedo...

-Y con mucha razón... -contesté.

-¿¡Acaso no te da miedo nada!? -preguntó Etemon intentando desafiarme.

-Que yo sepa, no. -le dije tajantemente.

-Sí, como tú digas. -dijo Etemon algo desconfiado.

-¿Miedo? -me dije a mí mismo.

Comencé a analizar lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Y debía confesar que sí, tenía miedo de algo: de no regresar a nuestro mundo, de quedarnos aquí por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Piensas en algo? -preguntó Etemon.

-No en mucho... -dije intentando evadir sus preguntas. -Es que... jamás había visto a Gotsumon así de asustado. Creo que me pasé un poco con él al no entender lo que sentía.

-¿Te has encariñado con él?

-Supongo… Jamás he visto a alguien que hiciera tantas cosas por mí… Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a que verlo fuerte y desafiando a todo y a todos…

-Quisiera ser valiente como tú lo eres… -contestó Etemon bajando la mirada y tomando un pequeño oso de peluche que llevaba consigo.

-No soy valiente… -dije un poco apenado. –Si hubiese sido valiente, tal vez no hubiera terminado jamás en el Digital World.

-Estabas destinado a venir al Digital World, aún sin la ayuda de nuestro antiguo jefe. –contestó Rakugamon en mi cabeza.

-Es extraño que lo digas tú. –pensé en voz alta. –Sobre todo conociéndote.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Etemon muy extrañado al ver mi soliloquio.

-¡Eh, no, nada! –intenté excusarme de la manera más rápida posible, pero Rakugamon en ocasiones era demasiado fastidioso, y eso lo dejó muy en claro instantes después, insistiéndome en que tomara su forma para buscar a Gotsumon. -¡Ya te dije que no! –grité.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó nuevamente Etemon.

Al ver que no podía ocultar lo que pasaba, finalmente contesté:

-De acuerdo… Espero que no te asustes al ver esto.

Acto seguido, tomé mi Digivice y me transformé inmediatamente en Rakugamon. Al final tenía razón, todo era más fácil con él. Los olores eran más fuertes, podía ver sin problemas en la oscuridad, y lo mejor de todo: mi cuerpo se sentía menos pesado y el volar me ayudaba a desplazarme con más facilidad.

-¡Wow! –gritó el mono con total alegría. -¡Quisiera estar a tu nivel!

-¡Un momento! –grité. –Se supone que estamos al mismo nivel, ¿o no?

-Eso creo… -contestó Etemon algo dubitativo.

-Esto es peor de lo que creía. –me dije viendo a aquel intento de mono.

Pero en ese momento, un fuerte y penetrante olor, no comparado con el de Onagimon, pero del cual tenía un rastro muy reciente, apareció frente a mí. Intenté moverme para buscar el rastro, y finalmente lo identifiqué.

-¡Es Gotsumon! –grité al notar el olor. -¡Andando!

Comencé a volar con todas mis fuerzas, sin darme cuenta de que Etemon iba detrás de mí, un poco más lento, y realmente lento. Pero lo compensaba con las constantes apariciones de varios Bakemon, algunos de ellos los reconocía bien puesto que habían sido mis subordinados en algún tiempo. No dudé en utilizar mi espada para acabar con ellos de un solo tajo. Hasta que finalmente dimos con un camino "cerrado", puesto que la única salida era el piso, el cual cierta sección no tenía, además de que se veía bastante profundo, y a través del cual intenté bajar lentamente volando.

-¡Espérame! –gritó Etemon quien apenas vi saltando hacia el vacío, cayendo sobre mí.

-¡Arghhh! –grité. -¡No me des esos sustos!

Al momento en que Etemon cayó sobre mí, intenté alzar el vuelo, pero me era imposible.

-¿Pero qué rayos? –grité. -¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? ¡Etemon, pesas mucho!

-Creo que no debí traer este yunque conmigo. –dijo Etemon sacando un enorme yunque.

-¡Suéltalo o nos vamos a caer los dos! –le reproché.

-¿Estás loco? –gritó Etemon. -¿Entonces cómo voy a hacer mis rutinas de comedia?

-¡A nadie le importan tus rutinas de comedia en este momento…!

No pude soportar el peso de Etemon y su kit de rutina de comedia que llevaba consigo. Finalmente el peso me venció y no pude seguir aleteando, cayendo hacia el vacío. Tardamos varios segundos antes de sentir el suelo, y al caer con tal fuerza, perdí la evolución, regresando a ser un humano más.

-Al menos caí mientras era un Digimon… De lo contrario hubiese dolido más. –me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Daisuke-kun? –preguntó alguien en el lugar.

-¿Rina-chan? –dije, reconociendo la voz.

-¡Etemon! –gritó quien al parecer era Piyomon, puesto que su vuelo era bastante dificultoso. -¿Esa es tu nueva forma, Gotsumon?

-¡Claro que no! –grité al ver la confusión de Piyomon. –Es un Etemon que me encontré dentro del castillo. ¿Y los demás, dónde están?

-No lo sé. –contestó Rina. –Solo recuerdo que cuando desperté a mitad de la noche, no había nadie, y nos encontramos frente a una gran mansión. Pero creo que estaba embrujada. Quisimos salir de ahí pero no encontramos la salida, y finalmente terminamos en esta celda.

-¿Celda? –pregunté.

Me levanté y comencé a rondar por el lugar. Estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de una tenue luz proveniente del techo. El lugar por donde caímos, me dije. Vi a lo lejos unos barrotes, así que me di cuenta de que estábamos en una especie de cárcel. De pronto, unas rejas comenzaron a crujir, al voltear hacia arriba noté que el pasadizo por el que habíamos entrado se estaba bloqueando por unas rejas.

-¡Nos están encerrando! –gritó Etemon asustado.

-Bienvenido, Proyecto. –contestó una voz que parecía de ultratumba, proveniente del exterior de la celda. -¿Pero qué clase de modales son los míos? Mi nombre es Phantomon.

Aquel Digimon se acercó un poco más a aquella luz tenue, mostrando su verdadera apariencia. Una extraña forma con túnica oscura y una guadaña.

-Y yo también. –contestó otra voz muy cercana a él, pero con diferente tono.

-Uno, no… ¡dos fantasmas! –gritó Etemon asustado.

-¡Un momento! –grité. -¿Ustedes son dos?

-Somos más. –dijo uno de ellos. –El resto está entreteniéndose con los niños Elegidos.

-¿Y dónde tienen a Gotsumon? –grité.

-Aquí está. –gritó el otro Phantomon, enseñando a Gotsumon entre cadenas, totalmente inconsciente.

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 7 capítulos para el fin de **The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	45. Piyomon renace

Ya viene el final de "The Digital World Chronicles", y con él una sorpresa más. Espérenla.

**44. Piyomon renace**

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más para que Proyecto desate su maldición eterna?"_

-¡Gotsumon! -grité con desesperación al ver a mi amigo detrás de los barrotes. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con él?

-No le hicimos nada, ex-comandante. -contestó uno de los fantasmas.

-Solo se golpeó contra una figura de madera y cayó inconsciente. -dijo el otro, pareciendo que se complementaran con lo que decía uno del otro.

-Fa... Fa... Fantas... Fantasmas... -repetía Etemon una y otra vez sin despegar la mirada de ellos.

-Hasta para caer inconsciente es demasiado patético. -contestó Rakugamon en mi cabeza.

-Y con mucha razón. -le contesté afirmativamente.

-¡Sáquennos de aquí! –gritó Rina.

-Je. –contesté. –Esto será sencillo.

Tomé mi Digivice, e intenté evolucionar, sin resultado alguno. Tardé más en darme cuenta que en nuestros enemigos en decir:

-¿Recuerda la prisión de las tropas armadas, ex-comandante?

-Esas prisiones no permiten evolucionar, y un Digimon en etapa de niñez no podría penetrarlas.

-Rayos… -me contesté demasiado frustrado.

-Iremos a comer. Luego decidiremos si los enviamos con Torkaimon-sama o si los ejecutamos aquí mismo.

-¿Ejecutar? –gritó Rina asustada. -¡Yo no quiero!

-¡Cálmate, Rina! –gritaba Piyomon intentando consolarla.

De pronto, las miradas de Rina se posaron sobre mí. Un sobresalto mío después, justo al escuchar su grito.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Haz algo!

-Eso quisiera. –dije sentándome en el suelo. –Pero con Gotsumon inconsciente y sin poder evolucionar, no podemos hacer gran cosa.

Rina, al ver mi reacción, se enfadó.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sentado tan tranquilo? ¡Solo espero que no vengas con la noticia de que nos has abandonado!

-¿Qué quisiste decir? –contesté mientras hacía dibujos en el suelo.

-Esto…yo…

-Si quisiste decir que me he vendido nuevamente a Torkaimon, te has equivocado. –contesté mirándola a los ojos con una furia totalmente interna.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no haces nada?

-Estoy cansado. –dije. –No he dormido en varias horas, y ya evolucioné una vez. Déjame dar un respiro en lo que se me ocurre algo.

-Vaya contigo. –dijo Rina algo agotada.

-Rina-chan… -contestó Piyomon asustada.

-Si creíste demasiado en mis expectativas, disculpa por haberte dado falsas esperanzas. -contesté sin siquiera mirar a Rina. -Lo único que quiero es que esta pesadilla termine, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

-Daisuke... no quería decir eso... -dijo Rina. -Es que... Tal vez no hemos hecho lo suficiente en este equipo... Tienes razón. Creo que me excedí un poco contigo.

-No. -dije mirándola. -Han hecho demasiado por mí.

Después de un instante, bajé la mirada y seguí hablando.

-Abogaron por mí cuando todo el Digital World me consideró un criminal. Me apoyaste en la carrera de motos de Shin Jipangu, y además... además han cuidado bien a Ayano-chan. Han hecho más por mí de lo que parece.

-Oye, Etemon. -dijo Piyomon volando con dificultad hacia el mono.

-¿S... Sí? -preguntó algo temeroso.

-¿Por qué estás aferrado a esa roca? -preguntó el ave señalando a una enorme roca que estaba a un lado de nosotros.

-¡No me juzgues! -gritó Etemon con total susto. -¡No tienes derecho a juzgar si abrazo una roca o no!

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes... El Digimon más patético que he visto en mi vida. -dije señalando a Etemon.

-Mucho más patético que Onagimon y Gotsumon juntos. -contestó aquel demonio.

-Y que lo digas. -contesté.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú también? -gritó Etemon totalmente molesto.

-¡Es la verdad! -grité. -¡Eres un Digimon bastante patético para tu nivel de evolución!

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Love Serenade! ¡Los latidos de mi corazón se sienten más que tu mal olor! -gritó Etemon con un ensordecedor canto.

Y ciertamente era ensordecedor. No sabía que era peor: Si su voz, o el hecho de que las letras de su canción eran para matarlo. Fuera como fuera, la canción de Etemon hacía debilitar a Piyomon.

-¡Que alguien calle a ese maldito mono! -gritaba Rina.

-¿Puedes callarte de una vez, Etemon? -intenté contestar. -¡Es como si un yunque aplastara mi cabeza!

Una vez que Etemon se calló, pude pensar con mayor claridad.

-¡Un momento! -grité. -¡Un yunque! ¡Eso es! ¡Etemon! ¿Aun guardas el yunque de tu kit de rutina de comedia?

-Claro. -me dijo. -Nunca me separo de él.

-¿Yunque? -preguntó Rina confundida.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Rina! –contesté. -¿Podrás lanzar ese yunque hacia la reja?

-¿Y si se rompe? –preguntó Etemon molesto.

-¡Solo hazlo! –grité furioso. -¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

-¡Está bien! –me contestó Etemon. –Pero vas a tener que comprarme uno nuevo si le pasa algo.

-Cuenta con ello. –dije recordando que en el Digital World era más que multimillonario.

Etemon tomó el yunque y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la reja, rompiéndola en el acto. Una vez hecho esto, corrí hacia Gotsumon y rebusqué en mis bolsillos las llaves de aquellos grilletes. Eureka, me dije a mí mismo al encontrarlas. Pero por más que lo intenté, ninguna de las llaves que tenía podían abrir los grilletes.

-¡Maldición! –grité. –Ninguna de las llaves abre.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Rina.

Observé la situación rápidamente. No había forma de escapar con Gotsumon atrapado.

-El que está atrapado en estas prisiones no puede evolucionar y sus ataques no hacen efecto. –dije. –Pero nosotros no estamos aprisionados ahora.

-¿Po… podría distraer a los fantasmas con mi comedia? –preguntó Etemon.

-De acuerdo… -dije. –¿Por qué no?

-Porque… ¡están justo aquí! –gritó.

En ese instante aparecieron varios Bakemon, los cuales nos rodearon con demasiada rapidez.

-¡Más… más fantasmas! –gritó Etemon asustado.

-Distráelos por mientras. –contesté. –Iré a liberar a Gotsumon de esos grilletes.

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Piyomon. -¡Esas cadenas no se pueden romper con facilidad con ataques Digimon!

-¿Quién dijo que voy a romper las cadenas? –pregunté con mucha perspicacia.

Inmediatamente, tomé mi Digivice y me transformé en Rakugamon. Pero algo se sentía raro en ese momento, era como si mis fuerzas comenzaran a mermar. El cuerpo se hacía más pesado, y sostener mi espada era más difícil.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté hacia mí mismo. -¿Por qué me siento más débil?

-¡Daisuke, cuidado! –escuché como gritaba Rina atrás de mí.

Instintivamente tomé mi espada, y con la mayor parte de las fuerzas que me quedaban, logré bloquear los ataques de los fantasmas.

-Maldición… ¿Acaso será porque es la segunda vez que me transformo en tan poco tiempo? –me pregunté.

-Debe ser. –Contestó el alma de Rakugamon.-De seguro tu cuerpo no está soportando lo suficiente.

Comencé a volar, y con la Devil Sword, intenté cortar de tajo los grilletes de Gotsumon. Fue imposible. Sabía que no iba a lograrlo, pero un intento de más no estaba de más, sonando redundantemente. En ese instante, recordé que, si no podía romper esas cadenas, podría romper lo que se encontraba a un lado de ellas. Y lo logré. Rompí la pared de un solo corte, dejando a Gotsumon casi libre. Y digo "casi", porque no pude liberar a Gotsumon del todo. Los grilletes seguían atando las muñecas de sus manos, pero al menos podíamos llevárnoslo sin tanto alboroto.

O eso creí.

-¡A un lado, ex-comandante! –gritó una figura frente a mí. Más bien, eran dos.

-Rina… -contesté. –Huye con Gotsumon.

-¡No! –gritó Rina. -¡Son demasiados para ti!

-Podré encargarme de ellos. –dije, intentando disimular mi cansancio, pero parecía ser que Rina ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

E inmediatamente comencé mi batalla, tanto mis enemigos como yo podíamos volar, así que en ese sentido estábamos a mano. Pero rápidamente logré notar mi gran desventaja. Mi enorme tamaño me impedía moverme con rapidez, aunado a que mi cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse cada vez más y más.

-¡Red Blast! –grité, intentando sacar aquel potente rayo de mi boca, pero estos fantasmas terminaban siendo más escurridizos.

-¡Rápido! –oí gritar a Rina. -¡Evoluciona!

-¡Eso quisiera! –le contesté. -¡Pero sin Ayano-chan eso será imposible!

En ese momento, uno de mis enemigos tomó la guadaña encadenada que tenía en sus manos, y con la cadena comenzó a atarme. El otro, aprovechando la situación, tomó su guadaña y al grito de "Soul Chopper", atravesó su arma en mi cuerpo.

El dolor que me infligió fue tan desgarrador…Al principio sentí cómo el filo de su arma me atravesaba por completo, para luego y finalmente, sentir cómo desgarraba mi alma (suponía que de ahí venía su nombre). Ni el ataque que Onagimon me había propinado con mi propia espada había sido tan doloroso como lo que sentía en ese momento. Realmente no podía ni pensar, ni siquiera en la forma de cómo esquivarlo. A tal grado que no fue ni una, ni dos, sino hasta diez veces, que aquel Phantomon atravesaba mi cuerpo con su arma. No pude más, apenas podía sostener mi espada, la cual dejé caer al suelo, e inmediatamente yo con ella.

-¡Daisuke! –escuché cómo con su voz aterrada, Rina trataba de llamarme.

-¡No… no te metas! –grité, tratando de sostenerme con la espada apoyada en el suelo.

Era imposible. Sabía que no podía seguir en esa condición. Apenas lograba ver a mi enemigo, la cabeza me daba vueltas… Y el dolor en el pecho era insoportable. Pero…

-¡No voy a rendirme… aún! –grité, a tal grado que mi voz retumbó en todo el recinto. –Si no logro vencerlos… no podré demostrarle… a Torkaimon… que puedo eliminarlo… de una vez… por todas…

-¡No seas tonto! –gritó Piyomon. -¡Esta pelea es de todos!

-¡Es solo mía! –grité. -¡Ustedes… se vieron involucrados por mi culpa! Se suponía que esos Phantomon y yo debíamos matarlos… Pero no quise hacerlo… ¡No pude hacerlo!

-¡No digas tonterías! –gritó Rina, no pude verla, pero su voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra. -¡Si Yggdrasil nos llamó fue para apoyarte! ¡Debimos hacerlo en el instante en que nos pediste ayuda!

-Rina… chan… -contesté, antes de que mi espada se desvaneciera por completa, señal de que mi evolución había desaparecido.

Sentí el suelo al caer de frente. Mi cuerpo no respondía, quería moverme, retirarme de aquel lugar. Pero era imposible. Lo único que podía ver era las siluetas de mis enemigos, agitando sus guadañas y sus cadenas. "Este es mi fin", me dije irremediablemente. Pero, no sentí ningún dolor. Abrí mis ojos por completo y vi la peor escena que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Piyomon… -dije en voz baja, al ver al Digimon de Rina caer al suelo desplomado frente a mí.

En ese instante, aquel sueño comenzó a cobrar vida. "Los estás llevando a una muerte segura", repetía una voz en mi cabeza constantemente.

-No… -dije aterrado de ver esa imagen frente a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Ah! –gritó Etemon, quien entretenido con una extraña máscara en la cabeza, volteó a ver lo que pasaba detrás suyo.

-¡Piyomon! –escuché cómo Rina gritaba totalmente desesperada al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

Rina tomó a su Digimon entre sus brazos, y le gritó:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque… tú me pediste… que protegiera… a Daisuke…

Me quedé petrificado ante tal declaración. No sabía que decir ante las palabras de Piyomon. ¿Rina quería protegerme? ¿Pero por qué? Es decir, siempre me había portado de lo peor con ella, un poco menos que como lo hacía con Akio, pero eso era lo que pasaba. ¿Entonces por qué quería protegerme? Piyomon comenzó a desintegrarse, dando a conocer que la herida que había recibido era mortal.

-Piyomon… ¡Piyomon! –gritó Rina, cayendo en llanto en ese instante.

-Yo no… Yo no… -fue lo único que podía soltar mi boca en ese momento. Quería hablar, pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas para soltarlas. Solo quería que todo esto fuese un sueño. Hasta ahora no nos habíamos dado cuenta del verdadero peligro que era enfrentarnos a mi antiguo jefe. Hasta ahora… No sé cómo pasó, pero de pronto a nada, los restos de Piyomon que parecían esparcirse por el aire, comenzaron a regresar a su lugar.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? –pregunté asombrado.

-¿Eso es posible, ex-comandante? –preguntó uno de los Phantomon.

Un aura comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Piyomon, el cual creció y creció a un tamaño tan grande que ni siquiera el enorme cuerpo de Rakugamon se comparaba con esta aura.

-¡Eso lo reconozco! –grité. -¡Es… es…! ¿Una evolución?

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, Rina. –dijo una voz que parecía provenir del interior del aura.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Rina atónita ante las palabras de su amiga. -¿Qué recuerdas?

-Mi deber. –dijo.

En ese momento, el aura desapareció, dejando ver a un enorme ave frente a nosotros.

-Hououmon... -dije en voz baja.

-¿Hououmon? -preguntó Rina.

-Así es. -contestó el ave. -¡Starlight Explosion!

El ave Hououmon comenzó a batir sus alas con fuerza, lanzando un fuerte destello que impactó de lleno a los Phantomon, desintegrándolos en el acto. La luz que esa ave emanaba de sus alas era tan cálida, era como si nos revitalizara.

-Eso fue un ataque bastante poderoso... -dijo Etemon al ver que hasta los Bakemon desaparecían por completo.

-¿Y Gotsumon? -pregunté al ver que mi amigo todavía no despertaba de su letargo.

-Buenas... noches... -contestó mi amigo de roca con un ligero bostezo. -¡Ah! ¿Y los fantasmas?

-Hououmon acabó con ellos. -dijo Rina, acercándose con algo de desconfianza a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Rina. -dijo Hououmon. -Aún sigo siendo parte de ti.

-¿Parte de mí?

-Sí. Tus sentimientos evitaron que muriera, y lograron que renaciera.

-Como el ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas. -contesté.

-¿Y qué fue eso de que ahora lo recuerdas todo? -preguntó Rina.

-Nuestro deber ya estaba dado desde el momento en que existimos. Nuestro deber es proteger a Proyecto y llevarlo a su poder máximo.

-Poder máximo... -dije pensativo. -¡Un momento! ¿Por qué dijiste que Rina te pidió que me salvaras?

-Es fácil de explicar, verás.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tenemos que buscar a los demás! -gritó Rina, no sé si asustada o si fue por alguna otra cosa más.

-¿Es nuestra despedida? -pregunté.

-Sí. Regresaré con mi manada. ¡Y les diré que me puse al frente contra varios fantasmas! -gritó Etemon golpeándose el pecho con fuerza.

Etemon se retiró de nuestro grupo al amanecer. La niebla desapareció, y al alumbrar los rayos del sol, la mansión se esfumó por completo sin dejar rastros de ella. Pero nuestro grupo no era muy numeroso. Solo éramos Rina y yo, y nuestros Digimon.

-¿Pero dónde están los demás? -pregunté.

-Según mi Digivice, todos están a aproximadamente 50 kilómetros de aquí, al oeste muy cerca de Light City.

-¿Todos? ¿Hasta Ayano-chan?

-Eso es lo que dice.

-Si volamos con Hououmon, podremos llegar rápido.

-¿Pero qué lugar es ese? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Es donde se encuentran las ruinas relacionadas a Proyecto.

-¿¡Qué!?

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 6 capítulos para el fin de __**The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	46. Desenlace (parte 1)

Ya se acerca la batalla final, y aquí vamos… Espero que les agrade este capítulo, 3 años después y sigo siendo malo narrando batallas.

**45. Desenlace (parte 1)**

-¿Nos vamos acercando? –preguntó Birdramon.

-Creo que logro ver algo. -contesté. -¡Ah! ¡Creo que es por allí!

Señalé hacia una extraña cueva-gruta que sobresalía del desierto en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Baja por favor, Birdramon. –ordenó Rina a su Digimon, acción a la que el Digimon obedeció al instante.

Al caer al suelo, Rina siguió mirando su Digivice frente a la boca de la cueva.

-Están adentro. –contestó.

El cielo se oscurecía con mayor prontitud de lo normal, así que al ingresar a la cueva, tuvimos a fuerzas que improvisar algunas antorchas para evitar que la oscuridad nos tragara por completo. La cueva era inmensa en su interior. En las paredes se podían ver diferentes grabados. Parecían ser alguna especie de escritura anterior a la del alfabeto Digimon, puesto que ni Piyomon, Gotsumon, o inclusive yo, podíamos leerlas. Pero no se requería ser un experto en grafías para poder entender a medias lo que se apreciaba allí. Siete niños y sus Digimon aparecían dibujados burdamente en la pared, y frente a él, lo que parecía a leguas ser mi antiguo jefe.

Lo que más destacaba del dibujo y de las inscripciones, era que, además de repetirse constantemente, dando a notar que eran un patrón fijo en toda la cueva, a un lado de la figura de mi antiguo jefe, aparecía en diminuto algo que parecía ser humano, con el detalle de que unas figuras como luces bajaban hacia él.

-Proyecto solo traerá la destrucción de este mundo…

Esa voz comenzó a gritar a lo largo de la cueva. Pero al parecer yo era el único que podía escucharla, puesto que cuando insinué algo sobre esa voz, mis compañeros intentaron tomarme como loco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –me dije a mí mismo.

Y es que ciertamente, la sensación en esa cueva era abrumadora. No sabía si era alguna especie de fuerza extraña, o si era la emoción de estar en unas grutas antiguas. Eso, o el hecho de que mi antiguo jefe se encontraba al final de ese pasadizo.

-Creo que estoy algo nervioso… -dije, intentando excusarme de mi "locura".

-Todos lo estamos. –dijo Piyomon. –Tu antiguo jefe tiene un poder inmenso, a tal grado que es probable que ni estando en la etapa final podamos vencerlo.

-Gracias por los ánimos… -dije en plan de broma.

Pero no estaba para bromas. Demonios, ese sujeto me había hecho la vida imposible por más de seis meses. Quería acabar con él de una vez con todas, aunque me costara la vida.

-No quiero que nadie más vuelva a pasar lo mismo que yo. –terminé con la conversación tajantemente.

-¡Escucho algo al fondo! –gritó Gotsumon.

-¡Vamos! –contesté, corriendo con rapidez hacia el fondo de la cueva.

El final estaba completamente iluminado, algo extraño para ser una cueva cerrada. Pero eso no importaba en ese instante. Al llegar al recinto, notamos a todos nuestros amigos en un estado de animación suspendida, tal y como me había pasado a mí la primera vez. Alrededor de cinco cápsulas estaban dispuestas una al lado de la otra, donde mis amigos se encontraban. Los Digimon estaban aparte, en una pequeña jaula. Corrí hacia las cápsulas de Hiroshi y Akio, y traté de gritarles.

-¡Hiroshi-san! ¡Akio-san! –gritaba, aporreando las cápsulas con todas mis fuerzas para intentar despertarlos. -¡Abran los ojos! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Pero nada daba resultado.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntaba Rina asustada. –Mizuki-chan…

-Son cápsulas de análisis de Digisoul. –contesté. –Agumon Hakase-san tenía varios de estos en su consultorio en Light City. Pero… estos son los modelos antiguos… Son los mismos en los que desperté la primera vez en el Digital World… Provocan un dolor muy terrible… No querrías experimentarlo en carne propia…

-Análisis de Digisoul… -contestó Rina.

-Tú no deberías existir. –contestó una voz en el fondo.

Rina y yo volteamos hacia atrás, y vimos… sí, a mi antiguo jefe, apoyado por lo que parecía ser una enorme palanca.

-Torkaimon… -atiné a decir, apretando mis puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces con nuestros amigos en esas cosas? –gritó Rina molesta, golpeando con más fuerza aquellas cápsulas.

-Ya te lo dije, Daisuke. –contestó mi antiguo jefe. – ¡Tú no debías existir, ni el resto de tus amiguitos!

-¡Basta de charlas! –gruñí. -¡No estás en ningún derecho de exigir nada! ¡Libera a mis amigos o te las verás conmigo!

-Será un placer detener tus planes de destruir al Digital World de una vez por todas.

-¿Mis planes? –pregunté confundido.

-Sí. Tu plan y el de tus amigos de destruir al Digital World, y tu existencia es la mera prueba de ello.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo sé que estoy aquí para liberar a mis padres, a mis amigos, y a mí mismo de tu yugo. Te metiste con todos a los que aprecio, y por eso pagarás muy caro. Rina-chan. –le dije a mi amiga. –Libera a Ayano-chan primero, y luego a los demás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tratar de ganar tiempo. ¡Rápido!

Me transformé inmediatamente en Rakugamon, y con mi espada, intenté llevarme de tajo a mi oponente. Sabía que él era más rápido, así que intenté esquivar sus golpes y tajadas como pudiera.

-¡Sigues siendo igual de débil, Rakugamon! ¡Mejor ríndete!

-¡Eso jamás! –grité.

En mi mente aparecieron todas las vejaciones, los malos tratos que sufrí, los castigos injustos que me otorgaron, las vidas de los inocentes Digimon segadas por mi arma. Estaba determinado a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Mis padres no se lo merecían, Ayano-chan no se lo merecía, mis amigos no se lo merecían. El resto del mundo incomunicado tampoco se lo merecía. El Digital World tampoco merecía esto. Ni siquiera yo, me dije.

-¡Ya liberé a Ayano-chan! –gritó Rina.

-¡Bien! –contesté. -¡Ayano-chan! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!

-De acuerdo. Solo cuídate, onii-chan.

-Solo libero a los demás y te apoyaremos. –dijo Rina. -¡Birdramon! ¡Rápido!

Ayano-chan sacó su Digivice y me hizo evolucionar a mi última etapa: KishinRakugamon. Mis movimientos eran más rápidos y casi invisibles, a la vez que mi armadura me daba una mayor protección. Inclusive, durante toda la faena, le di una estocada en el abdomen a mi jefe, como la primera ocasión, atravesándolo de un extremo a otro.

-¡Hijo de…!

-¿Algo más que desee agregar, jefe? –contesté sonriéndole con algo de malicia.

-¡Hora de ayudarte, Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon. -¿Ya está Steve listo?

-Sí. –contestó Rina.

-¡Eso no! –gritó mi jefe, volando hacia Gotsumon, pero Steve de un golpe de puño logró detenerlo hasta derribarlo.

-¡Qué fuerte es! –se emocionó Gaomon al ver tan tremendo ataque propinado por parte de un humano hacia un Digimon.

-¡Aún no he comenzado a calentar! –bufó mi antiguo jefe.

Tomó una posición de lo más extraña. Alzó las manos al aire, y de ellas comenzaron a reunirse toneladas y toneladas de materia oscura, proveniente quizás del Dark Area.

-¡Ahora verán por meterse en mis planes! ¡Dark Impact!

Lanzó esa bola y la impactó frente a la mayoría de nosotros, el daño fue tal que inclusive había abierto un enorme boquete frente a nosotros. Afortunadamente Steve pudo contener en su mayoría el impacto, de lo contrario hubiese sido lamentable. Pero aun así, el ataque nos logró alcanzar, provocándonos una debilidad que nos hacía estar en desventaja ante nuestro rival.

-Es demasiado fuerte… -dijo Gotsumon. -¡Steve! ¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡Hazme evolucionar de inmediato!

-¡Y a mí también! –gritó Fanbeemon. -¡No he tenido protagonismo en este capítulo para nada!

-¡Oye! –gritaron los demás a modo de regaño.

Ambos Digimon evolucionaron a GrappLeomon y a Waspmon, respectivamente. Pero ambos caían como moscas ante la rapidez y la fuerza de mi antiguo jefe.

-¿¡Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer!? ¡De verdad me dan risa!

Y de pronto, se vieron frente a frente mi amigo y mi antiguo jefe.

-¡Creí que te había quedado claro que podía vencerte!

-Fíjate que no.

Inclusive, de un momento a otro, entre tanto bullicio de la pelea, sucedió algo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos. Torkaimon le lanzó un Dark Impact justo en el estómago de GrappLeomon, atravesándolo por completo.

-¡Gotsumon! –grité al ver a mi amigo herido de gravedad.

-No… no es nada… -dijo mi amigo conteniendo el dolor.

Ya había visto esa reacción antes, aunque obviamente nunca en él. No esperaba que algo así llegara a pasar. Lo que confirmé al ver cómo comenzaba a desaparecer, señal inminente de que iba a morir. Empuñé con fuerza mi espada, y grité:

-¡Maldito!

No podía ni pensar al ver a mi amigo completamente herido y con signos de morir pronto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

-¡Eres un estorbo para mis planes! –gritó de nuevo.

-¡Tú y tus malditos planes! –grité. -¡Tus planes son deshacerte de este Digital World y causar mucho daño a todos solo para cometer tus objetivos! ¡Y no te lo permitiré! ¡Hitotsu no Movement: Chou Slash!

Esquivó ese ataque de inmediato.

-¡Futatsu no Movement: Sakura Slash!

-¡Toma esto! –gritó mi antiguo jefe tomando mi espada para intentar detener el ataque.

-¡Mittsu no Movement: Berserker Slash!

Apenas tuve tiempo de gritar ese ataque, puesto que nuevamente, un Dark Impact realizó, pero esta vez contra mí. A tal grado que desintegró mi armadura, dejando ver mi cuerpo casi como si no hubiese evolucionado jamás.

-Así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes, un gran lamebotas.

-Si hubiese sido un lamebotas, jamás me hubiese rebelado en contra tuya. –contesté.

-No debí haberte encargado jamás a Rakugamon para este trabajo. Hasta se ha rebelado en mi contra el muy maldito.

-Esa es decisión mía. –salió una voz de mi boca. "¿Rakugamon?", pensé. "¿Eres tú?" –No me compares con el lamebotas de Onagimon. Es una vergüenza para nosotros los demonios.

-Te haré callar esa maldita boca. –dijo Torkaimon, taladrando mi pecho con sus propias manos.

-Deja de… -dije intentando defenderme con mis fuerzas.

El dolor de sus ataques era insoportable, era como si metiera sus manos dentro de mi alma.

-Discúlpame por rendirme hasta aquí. –me dijo Rakugamon en mi cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté en mi mente, intentando pensar lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Esto es a lo más que podemos llegar juntos. –dijo. –Mientras siga vivo, Proyecto no podrá cumplirse.

-¿Qué vas a…? –intenté preguntarle.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido, Yanami Daisuke. –me dijo como últimas palabras. –Me enseñaste muchas cosas que jamás había visto en mis años como demonio. Me enseñaste mi verdadero poder, mis verdaderos ideales. Es una lástima que como demonios, nuestro destino termine de esta forma. Pero esa es la ley de la vida en el Digital World, nos toca vivir el resto de la eternidad en el Dark Area, lugar del que jamás debimos salir.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –grité. -¡Podemos hacer más cosas juntos! ¡Solo resiste!

-Eres diferente a tu padre en muchos aspectos. Debes continuar como Proyecto, pero con el Digimon que verdaderamente es tu compañero, Gotsumon. Torkaimon no es el jefe final.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunté intrigado.

Justo al despertar de aquel "soliloquio", vi frente a mí aquella semilla que había tomado hacía algún tiempo, para tener dentro de mí a aquel Digimon y poder utilizarlo a mi antojo. Torkaimon lo estrujó con una sola mano, y lanzó los restos al suelo.

-Finalmente ya no puedes convertirte en un Digimon, niño Yanami.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rakugamon? –pregunté asustado.

-Matarlo por su traición.

-No eres el jefe final, ¿cierto? –pregunté.

-Eres muy habilidoso para atar ciertos cabos. Pero dejaré que te reencuentres con tu Digimon en el infierno.

Una vez más, sentí su fría mano dentro de mi pecho. Pero esta vez el dolor fue tanto, que vi cómo comenzaba a desaparecer de la misma forma que mi amigo de roca.

-¡Onii-chan! –escuché los gritos desgarradores de Ayano-chan a lo lejos.

-Eso sería lo mejor…

-¿Qué?

-No te tengo miedo. –grité. -¡Ya no te tengo miedo! Todo ese miedo desapareció al haberme rebelado en contra tuya. Finalmente me liberé de ese yugo al haberte atacado… No importa si muero en este momento… Confío en mis amigos, y en sus Digimon… Sé… que continuarán de pie… luchando… contra ti… Y contra todo aquel… que quiera… perturbar la paz que teníamos… antes de conocerte… Pero te lo agradezco… Gracias a ti, conocí… a mi mejor amigo… a mis mejores amigos… Gracias… maldito… Torkaimon…

Al terminar de dar mi último discurso, solo vi negro, negro y más negro. "Estoy muerto", fue lo que me vino a la mente inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no sentía desesperación, sino una tremenda paz, finalmente…

"_Finalmente soy libre… Los echaré de menos, chicos, Gotsumon… y también a ti, Rakugamon…"_

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 5 capítulos para el fin de __**The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	47. Desenlace (parte 2)

"_Todo comenzó hace cuatro años… con tu muerte…"_

**46. Desenlace (parte 2)**

-¿Dónde estoy? –me dije a mí mismo. -¡Ah, Gotsumon! ¿Dónde estás?

-Finalmente despertaste, Yanami Daisuke. –contestó una voz, de una chica, aparentemente.

-¿Norn? –pregunté. -¿Eres tú?

-Veo que logras identificar rápidamente mi voz, a pesar de vernos solo unos cuantos días. Supongo que tu entrenamiento como comandante te ha dado esas habilidades sobrehumanas.

-Ve al grano… -contesté de forma seca. –Estoy muerto, ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero no por mucho. Recuerda que puedo enviarte al Digital World de nuevo.

-Entonces no quiero.

-¿Y vagar? ¿Por este mundo?

-¿Qué caso tiene? –contesté.

Me levanté de mi lugar, di unos cuantos pasos, y dije:

-Siempre sucederá lo mismo. Ya estoy cansado de luchar siempre contra ese maldito… Estos últimos seis meses han sido exclusivamente para eso. ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! Es como una eternidad para mí. ¡Ya no puedo más!

-Tienes que entenderlo. Él iba a matarte.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me siento sucio! El recordar las caras de todos los Digimon que murieron por mi culpa… ¡No puedo dormir por las noches pensando en eso!

-Todos ellos ya te perdonaron. –contestó Norn con una mirada tierna, con sus manos entrecruzadas, como si estuviese pidiéndome algo. –Ninguno de esos Digimon te guarda rencor, solo quieren que su mundo regrese a como estaba antes.

-Pero… -dije a punto de llorar. -¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes un gran corazón, Daisuke. –dijo una voz atrás de mí.

-¿Gotsumon? –pregunté.

Volteé, y vi que efectivamente era él.

-Muchos quisieran tener ese espíritu que tienes. –contestó otra voz a su lado.

-¿Rakugamon?

-Sí, sé que suena bastante cursi, pero debo confesar que pareciese que siempre tienes la respuesta a todo.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. –dijo Gotsumon. –Sé que no he sido el compañero que esperabas, y que soy algo miedoso. Envidio tu forma de ser… Es como si no le tuvieras miedo a nada.

-Muchas gracias… Gotsumon… -dije, tratando de secarme las lágrimas. –Pero realmente tengo miedo…

-¿Y vas a abandonar a todos los que siguen confiando en ti? –preguntó Norn. –Allá en el Digital World se sigue librando esta batalla. El que no estés solo empeora las cosas.

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. –me dijo Gotsumon. –No podemos escondernos en este momento.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –grité. -¿Pero qué nos garantizará que vamos a poder ganar esta pelea?

-Solo confía. –me dijo Gotsumon tomándome de la mano. –Puedes hacerlo.

-Gotsumon…

-El pacto ya se ha deshecho. –dijo Rakugamon, dándose la vuelta, como si se preparara para partir. –Eres libre de pactar con quien realmente debes hacerlo.

-¿No regresarás? –grité, tratando de detenerlo.

-No. –contestó. –Ya no tengo un cuerpo físico, tus poderes permitían proyectarme nuevamente en el Digital World. Pero sin ti, no soy nada.

-Sé que no debería decir esto, pero… te echaré de menos.

-Yo me largo de aquí…

Y así, aquel demonio rojo desapareció entre la oscuridad, quizás, para descansar finalmente, donde debería hacerlo. Jamás pensé que podría decir eso, pero no parecía tan malo como en realidad lo consideraba.

-Gotsumon-sama. –contesté dándome la vuelta para ver a mi amigo de roca. -¿Deseas ser nuevamente mi compañero?

-¡Con todo gusto, Daisuke!

Tomé de nuevo su mano, y sentí una sensación de calidez. En ese instante, sentí de nuevo una extraña metamorfosis. Vi como Gotsumon se desvanecía por completo, y pude sentir cómo su ser se adentraba en mí. Vi cómo mi cuerpo se hacía más grande, y que, aunque no llegaba al tamaño descomunal de Rakugamon, parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar, más fuerte de lo que era. Una vez que la transformación terminó, miré mis manos, ahora convertidas en patas que sostenían unas garras. Fue ahí, y solo ahí, cuando una gran película de recuerdos comenzó a correr dentro de mí. Era como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando... Era como si...

-Morí hace cuatro años... -dije.

-Pronto entenderás todo. -contestó Norn.

-Dime la verdad... -intenté desafiarla. -¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Rakugamon me lo dijo antes de morir. –le recriminé. –Si Torkaimon no es el enemigo final, ¿entonces quién es?

-Pronto sabrás las respuestas, Banchou. –dijo Norn.

-Banchou… -repetí. –Así que ese es mi nombre ahora.

En mi mente, solo se repetían las palabras "Torkaimon, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho".

-Toma esto, maldito Torkaimon. –grité. -¡Flash Banchou Punch!

Y con ese grito de guerra, le di a mi antiguo jefe un impactante puñetazo en la cara, mucho más fuerte que el que le había propinado Steve instantes antes. Tan fuerte que inclusive logró estrellarse contra uno de los muros que rodeaban la cueva, aturdiéndolo por varios segundos.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó aquel Digimon todavía recuperándose del impacto.

-Tienes muy mala memoria, Torkaimon... "Sama". -contesté.

-"Proyecto". -contestó.-¿Así que esa es tu forma final? ¿La del ex-capitán BanchouLeomon?

-Creo que ese golpe aun te deja pensar. -dije en tono bromista. -Déjame que te dé algo más de mi tratamiento.

-¿Proyecto? –preguntó Ayano-chan a lo lejos. -¿Es mi hermano? ¡V-chan! ¡Ayúdalo un poco!

-¡Ni lo intentes! –grité. -¡Este es exclusivamente mío!

-No… no lo entiendo… -contestó mi antiguo jefe amoratado por la paliza que le estaba dando y que, debía confesar, disfrutaba darle. -¡Los grabados de este lugar dicen que no debes existir!

-¡Pues claro que existo! –grité mientras seguía propinándole la paliza. -¿O acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo me creaste hace cuatro años?

-¿Yo... te creé?

-Sí. -contesté. -Si no hubieses intentado asesinarme en ese accidente de auto hace cuatro años, mi amigo Digimon jamás hubiese dado su vida para salvarme.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Akio. -¿"Proyecto" existe gracias a Torkaimon?

-Pero aún no tengo claro qué tenemos que ver todos nosotros en esto. -preguntó Rina.

-Y sobre todo Steve. -dijo Fanbeemon.

Me sentía bien al tener sometido a mi antiguo jefe. No era venganza, más bien era hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Su cara de perro, intentando suplicarme a través de sus ojos. Pero... recordé todas las lágrimas que había desperdiciado por su culpa, las caras de los Digimon inocentes a los cuales asesiné por no seguir lo ideales de las tropas armadas, a mi padre y a mi hermana llorando todas las noches durante la cena, el temor a ser descubierto por Gotsumon y por los demás... No, no merecía la pena que... Un momento, ni siquiera merecía la pena matarlo.

-Sería muy cobarde liberarte de tu sufrimiento matándote. -contesté. -Pero si lo hago, seguirás causando daño en este mundo. ¡Así que no te dejaré que sigas viviendo!

Tomé mi espada y se la clavé nuevamente en el abdomen, pero esta vez asegurándome de que comenzara a desaparecer.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que piensas, Banchou. -dijo mi antiguo jefe mirándome a los ojos en un tono muy de desprecio.

-Los actos son malos o buenos. -dije. -No hay un término medio. A eso se le llama "justicia".

-Veo que no puedo engañarte nunca más.

-Tú me enseñaste a jamás confiar en ti.

De pronto, mi antiguo jefe me tomó de un brazo, y antes de que me diera cuenta, se autoexplotó a sí mismo, llevándome con él. Afortunadamente pude resistir la explosión, y fue cuando vi los restos de aquel Digimon dispersándose en el cielo. "No puedo permitir que algo así renazca", dije. Con mis últimos esfuerzos absorbí esos datos. Y justo después de eso, sentí el impacto en el suelo, y de ahí, mi involución a mi forma humana.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano-chan regresando conmigo. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.. -le dije algo sonriente. -Estoy mejor que nunca.

-Creímos que habías muerto. -dijo Hiroshi.

-Y lo estuve. -le contesté ante la mirada atónita de los allí presentes. -Yggdrasil me regresó para cumplir mi misión.

Extendí los brazos en el suelo y miré el techo de la cúpula de la cueva.

-Por fin se ha terminado esta pesadilla. ¿Y Gotsumon? ¿Dónde está? No puede ser...

Dije llorando cuando traté de buscar por todos lados, pero Gotsumon no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Él no regresó a la vida? Esto no puede ser...

Me senté sobre una roca, antes de que ésta comenzara a lanzar algunas maldiciones.

-Daisuke... tu trasero es muy pesado...

-¿Gotsumon? ¿Eres tú? -grité de alegría, levantándome inmediatamente del lugar e intentando sacar aquella roca enterrada en el suelo,

-No entiendo nada. -contestó Mizuki. -¿Cómo está eso de que "Proyecto" fue creado por Torkaimon?

-Cuando nos fusionamos, pude recuperar mis recuerdos. -dijo Gotsumon. -Verán...

-No. -dije interrumpiendo a mi amigo. -Esto me toca explicarlo a mí. Hace cuatro años... tuve un accidente de auto en la ciudad donde nací.

-En realidad fue Torkaimon quien se estrelló contra la camioneta que impactó al carro donde viajaba Daisuke. -dijo Gotsumon.

-¡Gotsumon! -dije un poco molesto al ver cómo me interrumpía mi Digimon. -Mis heridas eran tan graves que... morí en ese lugar.

Una vez que miré hacia mis amigos, noté cómo sus caras de impresión y de confusión aparecían en ellos. Una señal de que quizás esperaban algo más de explicación.

-Si no hubiera sido por Banchou... quizás no hubiera vuelto a la vida.

-Estaba vagando en el Digital World, cuando Yggdrasil me envió a proteger a un humano en el mundo real. Pero llegué tarde. Ese Digimon había hecho de las suyas y lo había dejado malherido. Lo rescaté del auto y lo tomé entre mis brazos, pero ya no respiraba. Yggdrasil me había dicho que ese niño era demasiado importante para este mundo, y que debía evitar que le hicieran daño. Al verlo allí, inmóvil, no tuve más opción que regalarle parte de mi energía vital.

-Pero necesitaba demasiada energía, y Banchou no se limitó. Me dio inclusive de más. –contesté. –Hasta que ya no pudo seguir existiendo y falleció.

-¿Pero cómo es que recuerdas todo eso, onii-chan? –preguntó Ayano-chan muy confundida.

-Sí, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Hiroshi.

-Es que… no lo sabía. –contesté un poco avergonzado. –Los recuerdos de Banchou se mezclaron conmigo para darme los poderes que tengo ahora.

-Yo… dijo Gotsumon algo conmocionado. –Yo tampoco lo sabía… Fue en ese instante en el que Daisuke y yo hicimos el pacto que… recordé todo. Recordé… que conocí a tu padre cuando era un niño, y que todos los Digimon de los Elegidos estaban con la misión de proteger a Proyecto en todo lo que necesitara.

-A mi padre… -dije en voz baja. -¡Por eso decías que me conocías desde hace tiempo! Pero… aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué fue hasta ahora que pudiste recordar todo? ¿Por qué solo cuando Piyomon evolucionó en Hououmon también recordó las cosas?

-Debe ser alguna especie de traba para evitar algo, o a alguien. –dijo Akio.

-¿A alguien? –preguntó Rina.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! –grité asustado. -¡Antes de morir, Rakugamon me dijo que Torkaimon no es el jefe final!

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todo atónitos.

-¿Entonces quién es? –preguntó Mizuki.

-No lo sé… -dije apenado bajando la mirada.

Entonces, al fondo, desde la entrada de la cueva, se comenzaron a escuchar una especie de aplausos, muy pausados.

-Felicidades, niños elegidos. –contestó una voz.

-Esa voz… -dije. -¡Norn!

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cueva, para verla a ella, en un vestido que ahora simulaba ser negro por completo.

-Felicidades, niños elegidos. –contestó Norn. –Fue muy rápida la forma que pudieron acabar con el enemigo, sobre todo tú, Proyecto. Me alegra haberte creado hace cuatro años.

Miré a Steve. ¿Por qué miré a él primero? Porque sabía que él estaba muy en contra de todo lo que pensara Norn/Yggdrasil. Y estaba en posición defensiva. Era como si sospechara de ella/él, y yo también. Sabía que nos ocultaba algo.

-Muchas gracias, Norn. –dijo Akio apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

Di unos pasos delante de mi grupo, y Steve lo hizo también.

-Dinos la verdad. –pregunté. -¿Por qué estamos aquí? Si Torkaimon no era el malvado final, ¿entonces quién lo es?

-¿Qué es lo que pinto en este asunto? –preguntó Steve, en un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado en él.

-Es muy fácil de responder. –contestó Norn. –Yo soy el jefe final.

-¿Qué dijiste? –gritó Fanbeemon muy enojado.

-Estaba aburrida de este mundo, así que lo que hice fue revivir a un viejo enemigo de hace treinta años para que peleara contra ustedes. Pero lamentablemente Torkaimon no dio el espectáculo que esperaba, así que bajé al Digital World a enfrentarme contra ustedes.

-¿Pero por qué? –grité lo más enojado que podía estar en ese instante. -¡Confiamos en tus palabras! ¡Confiamos en todo lo que nos dijiste! ¡Traje aquí a Ayano-chan aun a sabiendas de que este era un mundo peligroso! ¡Arriesgué mi vida y mi reputación porque confié en ti! ¿¡Cómo puedes pagarnos así!?

-No saben lo difícil que es ser inmortal. –contestó cínicamente Norn mientras se acomodaba el cabello. –Vigilar el Digital World día y noche y no formar parte del espectáculo, rodeada de unos antipáticos Royal Knights que como perros falderos obedecen a todo lo que les digo… También quería algo de diversión. Por eso mandé a uno de ellos junto a ustedes, para ver qué pasaba, pero veo que no ha despertado todavía.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –gritó Hiroshi. -¿Por qué viniste a decirnos todo eso de una manera tan tranquila?

-Porque ahora me toca divertirme. –dijo. –Veamos qué sucede si el Digital World y el mundo humano desaparecen. A ver si así logro divertirme un rato.

-¡Eso no te lo permitiré! –grité tomando mi Digivice negro entre mis manos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí un rodillazo en el estómago, el cual me propinó Norn sin siquiera avisar. Solo escuché los gritos de mis amigos preocupados, y al final, cerré mis ojos para no recordar qué pasó después…

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 4 capítulos para el fin de __**The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	48. Por nuestro querido Digital World

**47. Por nuestro querido Digital World**

"Está despertando", escuché que hablaban frente a mí.

-¿Estás bien, Daisuke? –escuché otra voz a un lado de mí.

-¿Papá? –pregunté. -¿Eres tú?

-¡Estás bien, Daisuke! –gritó mi padre abrazándome con fuerza, lo que me despertó por completo. ¿Dónde estaba?, me dije. Es decir, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una cueva junto a los demás, que Yggdrasil había aparecido y que…

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté. –¿Y Gotsumon?

-Aquí estoy. –dijo mi amigo de roca.

-Estamos en la base militar Digimon en Tokio. –dijo Rina.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí? –pregunté, mirando a todos lados.

Vi los equipos y las maquinarias que habíamos utilizado para viajar al Digital World tiempo atrás.

-Yggdrasil nos mandó a volar luego de que te dejara inconsciente. –dijo Akio. –Lo malo es… ¡lo malo es que Hiroshi y Steve se quedaron en el Digital World!

-¿Qué dijiste? –grité asustado.

"¿Hiroshi y Steve seguían en el Digital World?", había preguntado asombrado. Y asustado a la vez.

-¡Esto es grave! –grité. -¡Ellos dos no podrán contra esa cosa!

-Y tienes toda la razón. –contestó Mizuki. –Nada más tronó los dedos y nos envió aquí.

-¡Papá! –grité. –Tenemos que regresar al Digital World.

Mi papá bajó la mirada cuando le dije aquella directiva.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupado.

-No podemos hacer funcionar el Digital Gate. –dijo el padre de Hiroshi, quien también se encontraba junto a nosotros.

-Ya lo intentamos todo, pero no podemos entrar al Digital World. –contestó Ayano-chan. -¿V-chan? ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé, ojou-san. –dijo V-mon abrazando a Ayano-chan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –grité. –Van a matar a Hiroshi y a Steve y nosotros sin poder hacer nada. -¡Gotsumon! ¡Piensa! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Eso quisiera. –dijo Gotsumon algo apresurado. –Pero no se me ocurre nada.

-¡Esto me desespera! –grité intentando jalarme los pelos.

Salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, esperaba salir del lugar, tomar aire fresco, algo que intentara despejarme de todas las frustraciones causadas. Pero al salir del recinto, vi el área militar despejada, y en el cielo, la peor de las tormentas jamás desatadas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunté asustado.

-¡Daisuke! –gritaba Akio. -¡No salgas así sin decirnos…! Nada…

El cielo estaba completamente negro, el viento soplaba sin ninguna clase de restricción. Y en el patio solo se veían carros de militares, del cual de uno, se bajó un soldado, y muy serio, nos dijo:

-Por favor, regresen a un refugio. Es muy peligroso.

Pero en ese momento, una de las vallas que estaban guardando el recinto, se salió de su lugar por la acción del viento, intentando impactarnos a nosotros y a la camioneta militar que estaba frente a nosotros. Afortunadamente Gaomon pudo evitarlo con un golpe de sus puños.

-Debemos ir al refugio, Akio-san, Daisuke-san.

"El fenómeno es mundial. Todas las ciudades de todos los continentes están haciendo frente a este extraño fenómeno meteorológico de lluvias incesantes."

Eso era lo que reportaba la televisora nacional. Sí, teníamos una tele provisional dentro de uno de los refugios, así podíamos enterarnos de lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente el bloqueo de Torkaimon había desaparecido al haberlo vencido. De lo contrario estaríamos en una peor situación.

-¿No quieres comer algo, Daisuke? –preguntó mi madre.

-No tengo hambre. –dije sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó mi padre.

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que…! ¡Es que todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Confié ciegamente en Yggdrasil, y estas son las consecuencias!

-Esto no es tu culpa, Daisuke. –contestó Mizuki.

-Así es. –dijo Akio. –Todos confiamos en él creyendo que era un Dios, y solo estaba jugando con nosotros.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar al Digital World. –dijo Rina. –Eso y buscar a nuestros amigos que siguen allí.

-¡Miren lo que está pasando! –gritó uno de los soldados que custodiaban el Digital Gate. -¡Allí! ¡En la televisión!

Nos acercamos a la televisión y vimos, además de una reportera asustada por el fenómeno, un enorme vórtice que se abría en el cielo. Al final de él, vimos una enorme tortuga verde con roja, como si fuese una granada. Y junto a él un extraño…

-¿Kamen Rider? –pregunté al verlo.

-¡No! –contestó Piyomon. -¡Es TigerVespamon!

-¿Y qué clase de Kamen Rider es ese? –preguntó Akio.

-¡Que no es un Kamen Rider, sea lo que sea! –gritó Gotsumon.

-Deben ser los Digimon de Hiroshi y Steve. –contestó Ayano-chan.

-¿Quién es ese de allá? –preguntó Mizuki, señalando una extraña figura blanca, mucho más grande que ellos dos.

-¡Es enorme! –grité asustado.

-Debe ser Dios. –contestó Patamon.

Todos volteamos a mirar a Patamon después de un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Tenía que hablar en cualquier momento. ¿Solo estoy de relleno o qué?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Patamon…

-¡Un momento! –gritó Akio. -¡Esa sería una buena oportunidad para regresar al Digital World!

-¿Qué dices? –preguntamos todos, incluidos nuestros padres.

-Esto… -dijo Akio titubeando. -¿No podríamos volar con Hououmon y regresar al Digital World?

-Es una medida desesperada. –dije. –Pero podría funcionar.

-¿Tú también, Daisuke? –preguntó Rina.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad. –contesté.

-¿Piensan ir otra vez? –preguntó la madre de Akio.

-Sí, mamá. –dijo nuestro amigo. –No podemos dejar que nuestros amigos terminen muertos y nosotros sin hacer nada.

-Esto depende únicamente de nosotros, mamá, papá. –dije a mis padres, con decisión.

-De acuerdo, Daisuke. Solo cuídate.

-Lo haré. –les dije.

Y así, en las afueras, todos nos subimos al lomo de Hououmon. Despegando hacia la nada, hacia aquel vórtice que se abría a mitad del cielo.

-Solo les recuerdo una cosa. –dije. –Esta vez Yggdrasil es nuestro enemigo, y no dudará en matarnos si cree que es lo mejor. Así que solo les pido: estén atentos a todos sus movimientos. No habrá nadie que nos salve, a excepción de nosotros mismos.

-¡Hiroshi! –gritó Akio. -¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Akio! –gritó Hiroshi, quien no se despegaba para nada de sobre aquella enorme tortuga. -¡Creí que les había pasado algo malo!

-¡Nosotros también! –gritó Akio.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar? –preguntó Steve algo molesto. -¡Tenemos que enfrentarnos a esta cosa!

-No puedes enfrentarte a mí. –dijo un extraño monstruo, como en forma de crisálida, mucho más grande que el resto de nosotros. –Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté.

-Es inútil luchar contra mí, no solo porque sé lo que hacen y piensan hacer. Sino también porque soy uno de ustedes.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –gritó aquel raro Kamen Rider. -¡Steve no puede ser tú! ¡Él no es arrogante ni egoísta como tú!

-No hay tiempo que perder, Gotsumon. –le propuse a mi compañero de roca.

Así, volvimos a transformarnos, pero aquel ser omnipotente lanzó un tentáculo hacia nosotros que nos atrapó en ese preciso instante.

-¡Onii-chan! –gritó Ayano-chan, haciendo que su Digimon evolucionara a la etapa final.

De verdad, no me imaginaba que inclusive el Digimon de Ayano-chan pudiera evolucionar a lo que era realmente. Un Royal Knight, Ulforce V-Dramon.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó aquella enorme crisálida. -¡Intenta atacarme y sufrirás las consecuencias de rebelarte!

-Lo haré si es necesario. –dijo aquel Digimon. –Me enviaste a proteger a esta humana, y no puedo desobedecer esa orden a estas alturas.

Y así comenzaron los ataques de los demás, a excepción de Mizuki y Akio, todos los demás peleaban en sus etapas finales. TigerVespamon logró romper los tentáculos que me rodeaban, y pude liberarme finalmente.

-¡Banchou! –gritó el Royal Knight. -¡Abriré un camino hacia el núcleo de Yggdrasil! ¡Tú eres el único que puede entrar allí!

-De acuerdo. –contesté.

Ulforce V-Dramon y TigerVespamon comenzaron a cortar poco a poco, aunque con mucha fuerza, los tentáculos, enredaderas, o como quisieran llamarlo, al fin y al cabo solo eran trampas para detenernos. Intenté colarme hacia el núcleo, pero no había forma de entrar. "¿Y si?", me pregunté. Y así fue, con un golpe de puño logré romper un fragmento de esa crisálida, hasta colarme adentro de aquella cosa que hacía llamarse Dios.

Al poner un pie dentro de aquella cueva, nuestra fusión desapareció, dejándonos en nuestras formas originales: Gotsumon y yo. Allí estaba, lo que al parecer era el núcleo de Yggdrasil, una rara memoria SD que flotaba en el aire.

-Así que este eres tú.

-Te esperaba, Proyecto. –dijo Yggdrasil, como si fuese una voz de dentro de la cueva.

-¿Quién o qué es Steve? –pregunté desafiante.

-Pensé que querías saber todo sobre ti. –dijo Yggdrasil.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa. Quiero saber quién o qué, es Steve.

-Steve Harris. –dijo Yggdrasil. –Tiene 13 años. Es un humano real. Su familia es pobre y vive con su madre. Su hermano murió en un ataque pandillero.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que él es tú?

-Porque de no haber sido por salvarle la vida hace tres meses, él estaría muerto. Somos uno mismo, no soportamos vernos en nuestro reflejo.

Tomé mi Digivice con rapidez, y grité:

-¡Por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡No le hagan daño a Yggdrasil, o Steve morirá!

-¿Qué dijiste, Daisuke? -preguntó Akio.

-Lo que dije. -contesté. -¡Déjenme dialogar con Yggdrasil!

Regresé nuevamente a mi lugar, y volví a ver a esa memoria:

-¿Por qué? -grité. -¿Por qué quieres destruir el Digital World?

-Porque este mundo ya es aburrido. -dijo. -Quiero construir un mundo nuevo, donde los errores del pasado no se repitan.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! -grité. -¡No puedes decidir sobre la vida de los Digimon!

-Puedo y lo haré. -dijo. -Para eso soy un Dios.

-¿Qué clase de Dios decide quién debe vivir y quién no?

-Uno que ya está aburrido de todo.

-¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Porque estás aburrido? ¡Eso te hace igual o peor que Torkaimon!

-¡No me faltes el respeto! -gritó la voz de Yggdrasil.

-¡Lo haré porque te desconozco! -le dije. -¡No puedo reconocerte como un dios!

-No puedes entenderlo porque no eres inmortal.

-Y no quiero serlo. -dije. -Si ser inmortal es poder decidir sobre las vidas de los demás, entonces olvídalo.

-¡Es un deber ser dios! ¡No sabes lo cansado que es ser inmortal!

-¡Entonces! ¡Entonces deja de ser inmortal! –grité.

-¡Sí! ¡Así es! –me siguió Gotsumon.

-Tú que eres Dios, y que puedes hacer todo, entonces decide no ser inmortal. Vive como el resto de nosotros, los seres vivientes, humanos, plantas, animales, y Digimon. Si te aburre ser inmortal, entonces no lo seas más. Y disfruta de la vida como el resto de nosotros.

-Y aún si decidiera ser inmortal. –dijo la voz. -¿Quién cuidará al Digital World de sí mismo y de sus penurias?

Bajé la mirada ante las palabras de Yggdrasil, y contesté después de unos segundos.

-Todos y nadie a la vez. El mundo no necesita de un dios que los gobierne y decida qué hacer con sus vidas. Ellos pueden y deben vivir a su modo.

-El Digital World está mal.

-¡No! –grité. -¡El Digital World está bien como está! ¡La decisión de revivir a ese demonio ha sido la que nos ha llevado a la ruina! ¡El resto de demonios más débiles encontraron refugio en él! Yggdrasil… Sé que solo soy un humano, ¡pero amo al Digital World! ¡Aquí fue donde conocí grandes amigos, a mis queridos compañeros, una amistad que ha sido incondicional! No quiero perder nada de lo que ya he construido hasta ahora. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Muchos de los Digimon que asesiné no merecían esa muerte. ¿Y los que pretendes eliminar qué? ¿Lo merecen? ¡Yo lo hice por miedo, por rabia, por terror! ¡Tú lo haces por diversión! ¿Eso te hace mejor que yo?

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararte conmigo?

-¡Es una pregunta! –grité, aun sabiendo que iba a recibir esa reprimenda.

-Tú ganas. –dijo Yggdrasil. –Regresaré esto a como estaba antes, ninguno de ustedes sabrá lo que pasó antes de conocer a los Digimon.

-¡No! –grité de nuevo. -¡Eso no es lo que queremos! ¡Queremos que el mundo siga su camino, que no tenga que pasar más por lo que se ha pasado!

-De acuerdo... -dijo Yggdrasil. -Si ese es el deseo de Proyecto, entonces lo tendrá...

-¿Y así fue como vencieron a Yggdrasil y a Troakimon? -preguntó Gargadomon muy atónito.

-Sí. ¿Y sabes? Me encanta el Digital World. Creo que nos podemos quedar más tiempo aquí.

-En cuanto a eso... -dijo el Digimon de mi padre con la cabeza baja. -Me temo que no podrá ser posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estamos en reestructuración de los Digital Gates que comunican a este mundo con el mundo de los humanos. Por el momento no podemos hacer que viajen a su antojo. Así que... antes de empezar con la remodelación...

-Tenemos que irnos. -le dije a mis amigos.

-¡Eso es injusto! -gritó Hiroshi molesto.

-¡Lo sé! -grité. -¡Pero no podemos hacer nada! Necesito aire fresco...

Dije dejando el hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando.

-¡Espera, Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon.

Salí hasta la calle. Light City era impresionante. Pero lo era más después de la destrucción que había recibido por culpa de los nuevos comandantes. Todos los Digimon se habían organizado para reconstruir la ciudad. Los hoteles, restaurantes y supermercados estaban remodelándose, inclusive algunas edificaciones habían surgido como nuevas. Esas, e incluso...

-¿Qué es esto? -grité sorprendido al ver una extraña estatua de oro que parecía tener mi figura.

-¡Ah! -gritó un extraño Elecmon. -¡Es él! ¡Aniki! ¡Es el de la estatua!

-¿Elecmon? -pregunté al verlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Rakugamon! -gritó Elecmon escondiéndose detrás de la estatua, asustado.

-¡Tranquilo, amigo! -dijo otro Elecmon. -¡Es Yanami Daisuke! ¡El héroe de Light City!

-¿Héroe? -pregunté. -No creo que sea para tanto, pero...

-Gracias por salvarme, Daisuke. -dijo aquel Elecmon. -¿Ves, aniki? ¡Él fue quien me salvó de los Nanimon!

-Mu... mucho gusto... -dijo el otro Elecmon, saliendo lentamente de detrás de la estatua.

-¿Era necesario esto, Elecmon? -pregunté algo extrañado.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Elecmon orgulloso de su trabajo. -¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por habernos ayudado!

-Bueno... soy un poco modesto. Pero me gusta.

-¡Pero no eres tan feroz como apareces en la estatua! -dijo Gotsumon.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Van a quedarse a vivir en el Digital World? -preguntó Elecmon.

-No... -dije triste. -Van a cerrar los Digital Gates para una restructuración. No vamos a poder regresar.

-Es una lástima. -dijo Elecmon. -Pero... ¡Pero si regresas, sabes que tendrás una cama cómoda en Light City!

-Gracias... -dije apartándome del lugar. -Creo que necesito más aire fresco.

-¡Estamos en un búnker! -gritó Elecmon mientras me alejaba del centro.

Al llegar a una fuente, me senté a una orilla.

-Te voy a extrañar, Gotsumon. -dije.

-Yo... ¡Yo también! -gritó Gotsumon, con unas lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Jamás te había visto llorar. -contesté.

-Y es la primera vez que no te ve llorar.

-Bueno... Esta noticia mala es pequeña si la comparo con todas las noticias buenas que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

-Eres bastante optimista, Daisuke.

-Lo aprendí de ti. No sé qué hubiese hecho si no te conociera.

-Tal vez hubieses seguido en el calabozo donde nos conocimos. -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¿Gargadomon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Iba. -dijo aquel Vigilante. -Pero quería hacerte una visita a ti antes de ir.

-Es injusto todo esto... -dije.

-Lo sé. Se han roto el lomo para restaurar la paz en este mundo, y los altos mandos han dicho que deben regresar.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? Ya sé que no, es una locura... Es decir, para los altos mandos soy un delincuente muy peligroso...

-No. -dijo aquel Digimon. -Has cumplido tu condena y puedes respirar en paz como el resto de los Digimon.

-Gracias, pero no me das muchos ánimos.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos...? ¿Te dije que era tu hora de ser un héroe?

-Sí, creo...

-Pues... Préstame tu Digivice.

-Por supuesto. -le dije entregándole mi Digivice.

-Negro... -dijo en voz baja el Digimon de mi padre. -Que raro, pero en fin...

Una vez que Gargadomon apretó unos botones, me vi envuelto en un traje de color azul y gorra, además de unas botas que llegaban a la mitad de la pierna.

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? -grité aterrorizado. -¿¡Es un traje de Vigilante!?

-Así es. -dijo Gargadomon. -Los altos mandos nos han concedido un favor. En circunstancias normales no aceptarían a un ex-convicto entre sus filas, pero les mostré tus credenciales y estuvieron de acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué dices?

-Yo... -dije un poco apenado.

Era verdad, quería quitarme esa ropa. Me sentía incómodo con ella, era como si el traje dijera que soy indigno de portarlo.

-¡Vamos Daisuke! -gritó Gotsumon. -¡Date esta oportunidad! ¡No sabes cuánto te necesitan los Vigilantes!

-¿De... de verdad? -pregunté. -¿Eso significa que me tendré qué quedar en el Digital World?

-No precisamente. -dijo el Digimon de mi padre. -Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Pero... mis amigos... -dije volteando hacia abajo. -Es injusto que yo pueda viajar y ellos no...

-Lo he resuelto. Mira tu Digivice con atención...

_Amigos, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en todos estos momentos tan difíciles. Quién iba a imaginarse que... de ser su enemigo, me convertiría en el mejor de sus amigos. Gracias a ustedes,las penurias fueron más pequeñas. Siempre quise decirlo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo. Pero creo que ahora las tengo. Chicos, tengo unos pases para viajar al Digital World al menos una vez al mes. Es la mejor forma de decirles cuánto les agradezco todo lo que han logrado por mí._

_Firma:_

_Sargento Yanami Daisuke_

_Oficial honorario de los Vigilantes de la Frontera._

-¿Sargento? -preguntó Akio. -Esto debe ser una broma.

-No lo es. -dije entrando al cuarto del hotel donde estábamos.

-¿¡Y ese traje!? -preguntó Hiroshi.

-Es un traje de Vigilante. -dije. -Espero servir como debe ser a esta honrosa corporación.

-¿Eso significa que podremos regresar al Digital World cuando queramos? -gritó Ayano-chan feliz.

-Solo una vez al mes. -contesté. -Pero creo que con eso será suficiente, ¿no?

-Y así, fue como pasamos estas semanas bastante ajetreadas. Gracias, Gotsumon, y gracias a todos los Digimon que estuvieron apoyándonos en nuestro camino. No sabemos qué hubiésemos hecho sin todos ustedes. Fin. -dije, tomando mi libreta e invitando a sentar a mis compañeros a sus bancas.

Mis compañeros estaban impresionados por el relato que los demás y yo habíamos escrito sobre un mundo imaginario.

-¿Eso fue una historia? -dijo la maestra con cara de cerdo, totalmente impresionada. -Se sintió como una historia de más de 3 años.

-Digamos... digamos que nos inspiramos muy bien. -dijo Rina avergonzada, tratando de rascarse la cabeza.

-Es la mejor historia que he escuchado en todo el salón. -dijo la maestra. -No hay más qué decir, tienen un diez en lengua japonesa.

-¿De verdad? -gritó Akio feliz. -¡Es la mejor noticia de fin de año... escolar!

La campana de la escuela sonó, indicándonos que habían terminado las clases. Pero no cualquier clase, era la última del quinto año. Habíamos pasado lengua japonesa sin más preámbulos.

-¿Y viste la cara de su sobrino? -dijo Akio en tono burlón. -Era como si no se la creyera.

-¡Akio! -gritó Mizuki. -No te burles de él.

En ese momento me detuve, para esperar a mi hermana.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó Ayano-chan. -¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien, Ayano-chan. -contestó Rina.

-De maravilla. -dije. -¿Nos vamos a casa?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué van a hacer en estas vacaciones? -insinuó Hiroshi.

-¿Quieres...? -pregunté.

-Sí. Por favor.

-Está bien. -dije. -Pero solo podemos estar allí una semana según las reglas de los Vigilantes.

-No sabes cómo te envidio, Daisuke. -dijo Akio. -Tú sí que puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras allá.

-No es tan fácil como piensas, Akio. -contesté.

-¿Entonces... nos vamos? -preguntó Rina.

-Primero le avisamos a Steve, ¿no? -preguntó Mizuki.

-Eso sí. Hiroshi, tú te encargarás de decirle.

-No es tan bueno mi inglés... pero lo intentaré.

-De acuerdo... ¡Digital World! ¡Aquí vamos!

**Fin.**

-¡Esperen! -gritó Mizuki.

-¡Es cierto! -gritó Akio. -¡Nuestros Digimon no evolucionaron a la etapa final!

-¡No se preocupen! -contesté... -¿Creen que esto ha terminado ya?

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "AAA – 777 ~We Can Sing A Song!~"_

_Faltan 3 capítulos para el fin de __**The Digital World Chronicles.**_


	49. El último vigilante (parte 1)

Este es un spin-off de The Digital World Chronicles. Piensen que estos últimos tres capítulos (es decir, éste y los próximos 2) se sitúan un año después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos a lo largo de los 47 capítulos anteriores. Ya vienen más actualizaciones de "The Digital World Chronicles 2". Si no lo han leído, ¿qué están esperando?

**48. El último vigilante (parte 1)**

Hola, mi nombre es Daisuke Yanami, tengo 11 años y vivo en Ciudad del Valle. Hace casi dos años que me mudé aquí, y desde entonces estudio en la primaria de la ciudad... Bueno, estudiaba. En un mes entro inmediatamente a la secundaria de la ciudad. Ojalá, me toque estar con mis viejos amigos, ahora que por pura casualidad a todos nos tocó estar en el sexto grado.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije mientras hacía la limpieza de archivos en mi computadora.

Abrí dicha carpeta, y recordé absolutamente todo lo que era.

-No tiene caso que siga teniendo esto… Eso ya pasó… hace un año. –me dije a mí mismo, borrando esos archivos instantáneamente. No valía la pena seguir recordando tantas desgracias.

-No funciona... -dije guardando mi Digivice de color negro en el bolsillo, apagando la computadora en el instante.

-¡Daisuke! -gritó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Apúrate que se te hace tarde!

-¡Ya voy papá! -grité.

Tomé una maleta y la arrastré con algo de dificultad desde mi cuarto hasta la planta baja. El auto estaba ahí, esperando a que me subiera en él. Al igual que mi madre y Ayano-chan.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa, Daisuke? -preguntó mi padre al ver mi semblante. -¡Has estado hablando de este viaje por tres meses seguidos, y ahora que es el día, te veo con esa cara!

-No, nada... -dije abriendo la puerta del auto y sentándome al instante sobre el asiento.

-Estos niños de hoy en día son difíciles de entender... -escuché como decía mi padre por lo bajo.

Mi padre se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor del auto y comenzamos la marcha, amenizada por la única estación de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir al viaje, onii-chan? -preguntó Ayano-chan, quien iba al lado mío.

-Porque es un viaje de fin de estudios de tu hermano. -contestó mi madre. -Cuando salgas de la primaria, seguramente tendrás el tuyo.

-Ojalá hubieran hecho algo así en nuestros tiempos. -dijo mi padre. -Hubiesen sido buenos momentos para recordar con los amigos.

-Bueno, hemos tenido mejores aventuras que esas. -dije. -¿No es así, Ayano-chan?

-Tienes razón. -dijo. -Pero también me gusta viajar.

Y en menos de 20 minutos, llegamos a la terminal de autobuses de la ciudad.

-Profesor, ya llegó el que faltaba. -gritó uno de mis compañeros.

-Sasaki-san, no se burle de sus compañeros. -contestó el profesor. -Yanami-san, llegas tarde.

-Lo sé. -dije. -Me va a castigar, ¿cierto?

-No. -dijo el profesor. -Pero técnicamente ya eres un alumno de secundaria, al igual que tus compañeros. Allá no te van a tolerar un retraso como éste. ¿Entendieron todos?

-Sí, profesor. -contestamos todos.

-En fin, ahora que estamos todos, ¿trajeron sus permisos de viaje?

-Sí. -contestamos todos.

-Entonces, adelante, Ciudad Roja nos espera.

El conductor emprendió la marcha, no sin antes ver a nuestras familias despidiéndose de nosotros. Y no era para menos: iba a ser una excursión de 3 días a Ciudad Roja y a parte de sus atractivos históricos.

-De vuelta a Ciudad Roja… -dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Cierto! –gritó un chico de nuestra clase que se encontraba atrás de nosotros. -¡Yanami-kun! Tú eres de Ciudad Roja, ¿cierto?

-Ehh… sí, podría decirse que sí. –dije un poco apenado.

-¿Podrías decirnos qué lugares hay para visitar allá? –preguntó una de las chicas que se encontraba sentada delante de mí.

-Bueno… -dije. –Está el templo del dragón y la princesa Hiromi, también tiene dos centros comerciales y una hermosa vista al río.

-¡Interesante! –contestó Rina, quien estaba al frente del grupo. –Este viaje va a ser espectacular.

-Sí, muy espectacular… -contesté echándome a mi asiento.

-¿Te pasa algo, Daisuke? –preguntó Akio, quien estaba sentado a un lado mío.

-No, nada… -le dije apresuradamente mientras tomaba mi Digivice entre mis manos. –Solo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sería si hubiésemos invitado a Gotsumon y a los demás?

-¿No los invitaste? –preguntó Akio. –Pensé que los ibas a traer.

-Guarda silencio. –le dije en voz baja. –Iba a hacerlo, pero… hace un mes que no puedo entrar al Digital World.

-¿Cómo que no puedes entrar al Digital World? –gritó Akio algo sorprendido.

-¡Por favor, baja la voz! –le dije en voz baja, casi a punto de taparle la boca. –No quería alarmar a nadie, pero ya que preguntaste… Así es, no puedo entrar al Digital World, y no sé por qué.

-Pero… ¿y el pase de Vigilante que tienes?

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. –le dije. –Tengo el pase, pero no reacciona. Es como si hubieran cerrado todos los Digital Gates de Ciudad del Valle.

-Siempre es lo mismo. –dijo Hiroshi, quien estaba sentado frente a nosotros, volteando hacia atrás. –Nunca nos dices nada, y cuando te descubrimos, ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Acaso no podemos ayudar?

-En este caso lo dudo. –contesté. –Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el Vigilante.

Me recosté nuevamente en el asiento y miré el paisaje. Realmente no recordaba mucho el camino de Ciudad del Valle a Ciudad Roja.

-Y pensar que antes yo era el malo… –dije suspirando.

Cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en ese instante, excepto que cuando desperté, ya estábamos dentro de la ciudad, únicamente esperando a llegar a nuestro primer destino, el mirador del parque.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –grité al ver el parque de la ciudad. -¿Tan pronto estamos por aquí?

-Te dormiste tres horas. –dijo Akio. –Y la mera verdad, no recordaba que roncaras.

-Despierten muchachos. –nos dijo el profesor quien se paseaba por el corredor. –Ya llegamos a Ciudad Roja. Favor de reunirse en grupos de cinco para la excursión.

-¿Puedo ser tu compañero de equipo, Daisuke? –preguntó Hiroshi.

-Pero solo si yo los acompaño. –dijo Akio tratando de interponerse, de una forma bastante literal, entre nosotros dos.

-Basta, basta… -dije un poco avergonzado. –Hiroshi, ¿puedes invitar a Rina y a Mizuki?

-Por supuesto, ahora regreso. –contestó Hiroshi levantándose de su asiento.

Sí, todo había cambiado desde aquel incidente… Mis amigos, mi familia, todo. Por eso no dudé en aceptar la propuesta del Digimon de mi padre de ser un Vigilante honorario. Bueno, en realidad dudaba en poder realizar mi trabajo correctamente, pero a lo largo de un año me convertí en capitán del continente Folder. Aunque no habría podido lograrlo sin ayuda de Gotsumon. Miré mi Digivice y pasé una por una todas las medallas ganadas. La de resistencia por haber vencido a toda una manada de Fugamon, la del valor por haber resistido casi 24 horas de guardia, la de patrullaje por haber recorrido todo Folder sin descanso… Realmente había tomado mi papel de Vigilante muy en serio. Sabía que Gargadomon estaba confiando demasiado en mí, y no podía defraudarlo.

-Bien, Abe-san, Inoue-san, Chiba-san, Sasaki-san y Yanami-san serán un solo equipo. –comenzó a hablar el profesor. –El siguiente equipo serán Sato-san, Watanabe-san, Goto-san, Kobayashi-san y…

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos? –preguntó Rina.

-Hay muchos lugares para visitar por aquí. –dije. -¿Qué les parece si empezamos por el mirador del parque?

Y así lo hicimos. Pasamos por los templos, los grandes rascacielos, y los parques de la ciudad. Inclusive logré visualizar mi vieja casa durante el recorrido. Una numerosa familia la ocupaba, los niños correteando por el patio, mientras la señora de la casa secaba las sábanas en el techo.

-¿Saben? –dije aprovechando el momento. –Aunque aquí fue donde nací, nunca me sentí más en casa como en Ciudad del Valle.

-Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así de la ciudad. –contestó Mizuki.

-Me hace recordar al Digital World… -contestó Rina tomando entre sus manos su Digivice.

Les quiero recordar que el Digivice eran nuestros teléfonos celulares, así que era más motivo para llevarlos todo el tiempo consigo.

-Esto... -dije un poco temeroso.

-Díselos. -me contestó Hiroshi poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro. -Al fin y al cabo, no es culpa tuya.

-Creo que tienes razón. -contesté. -Rina, Mizuki... Quería darles la sorpresa de traer a nuestros Digimon para el viaje, pero no pude hacerlo. Es más, no puedo entrar desde el mes pasado y no entiendo el por qué.

-Tranquilo, Daisuke. -dijo Rina. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-No quería incomodarlos y hacerles preocupar por cosas totalmente mías. -contesté.

Mizuki tomó aire y dijo:

-¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer! -gritó. -¡Busquemos alguna computadora con Internet en la ciudad para ver si podemos entrar! A lo mejor tu Digital Gate está bloqueado, pero podríamos intentar desde otro punto de acceso.

-¡Cierto! -contesté asombrado. -¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Nuestro viaje de paseo por la ciudad se convirtió en una búsqueda de ciber-cafés, uno por uno probamos todas las computadoras públicas de Ciudad Roja, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo. Nada, ni una computadora reaccionaba al pase de Vigilante que me habían otorgado para entrar al Digital World. Y mi Digivice solo marcaba la leyenda "No se puede conectar". Ahora, había otra cosa más, ninguno de nuestros Digimon aparecían como disponibles.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? –grité desesperado, llamando la atención de todos los clientes del último ciber-café que habíamos visitado, más de lo que llamaba la atención ver a 5 niños recorriendo una por una todas las computadoras del local.

-Cálmate Daisuke… -contestó Akio tratando de tranquilizarme. –Por lo que parece, no es algo que sea tu culpa, de lo contrario, ninguno de nosotros recordaríamos algo sobre el Digital World.

-En eso tienes razón… ¡Pero eso me preocupa más! ¿Por qué no podemos entrar?

-Eh… -contestó Hiroshi. –Creo que este lugar no es el ideal para preocuparse sobre el Digital World.

-¿Por qué lo…?

Al voltear, vimos a toda la gente un poco consternada, algo inquieta, y otras bastante molestas por no dejarlas trabajar a gusto. Todos ellos mirándonos a nosotros.

Aquella noche no pudimos dormir. El pequeño hotel donde nos hospedábamos era genial. Con vista al parque de la ciudad, era como tener la experiencia del bosque en la urbe. Pero pensar que nuestros Digimon se encontraban en problemas no nos dejaba disfrutar del viaje.

-¿No puedes dormir? –escuché que alguien me preguntaba.

-Rina-chan… -le dije sin siquiera voltear.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Y supe que aquí estabas.

-Sí… -le dije algo desanimado. -¿El Digivice, cierto?

-Al menos eso es lo único que sigue funcionando en este mundo. –dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

-Eso parece. –contesté. -¿Sabes? Cuando estaba más pequeño, mis padres me traían a este lugar. Y… este lugar me recuerda a la zona donde caímos la primera vez, allí donde conocí a Gotsumon. ¡Me da rabia pensar que no sé siquiera cómo está!

-Quisiera ayudar, pero no sé ni cómo. Es decir, tú eres el único que puede entrar al Digital World sin problemas… pero…

-Creo que no ganaremos nada quedándonos dormidos… Pero, me siento impotente en estos momentos.

-Todos nos sentimos así. –contestó Rina. –Hiroshi me dijo que habló con su padre antes de dormir, y le contó lo que estaba pasando. Su padre está investigando lo que pasa, pero creo que no eres el único del problema.

-¿No lo soy?

-El padre de Hiroshi le dijo que todos los Digital Gate se descompusieron exactamente hace un mes.

-¿Se descompusieron? –pregunté.

-No exactamente, sino que ni siquiera prenden. Dicen que lo han estado intentando reparar, pero no han tenido éxito alguno, es como si se hubieran apagado para siempre.

-Esto es más grave de lo que suponía.

Comencé a atar los cabos sueltos. Era como si pareciese que alguien intentara evitar que viajáramos a ese mundo. ¿Pero por qué? Además, ya habría sido avisado a través del canal de los #Vigilantes.

-Creo que será mejor regresar al hotel. –seguí hablando. –Espero que mañana en la mañana se me ocurra otra manera de regresar al Digital World.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fuimos al vestíbulo del restaurante a desayunar.

-Gotsumon... -dije en voz baja mientras veía el puré de papa que me sirvieron.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para buscar la manera de regresar al Digital World… -escuché que Rina decía por lo bajo.

-¿Dijeron algo? –preguntó nuestro profesor. Al parecer Rina se había olvidado de que estábamos comiendo junto con el resto del grupo.

-No, nada. –intentó apresurarse Rina.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó uno de nuestros compañeros.

En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar el sonido del tren.

-¿Un tren? –preguntó el profesor. -¿En este lugar?

-Debe ser el televisor. –respondió Akio.

Pero el sonido del tren comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte.

-Creo que está viniendo hacia nosotros. –dijo Hiroshi.

-¡No digas tonterías, Hiroshi! –le reprendí. –Un momento… ¡Reconozco ese sonido de tren!

En ese instante, el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si el tren fuese a pasar junto a nosotros. Escuchamos entonces el sonido de un silbato, el cual reconocí perfectamente.

-El Trailmon de los condenados… ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

Un estruendo provocó el tren cuando se estampó frente a una de las paredes del hotel, provocando que todos corriéramos asustados hacia un rincón del comedor.

-¿Qué es lo que está…? ¡Ah! –gritó la cocinera al ver el tren estampado en una de las paredes.

-Venimos a arrestar al ex-capitán Yanami Daisuke, por delitos contra la integridad del Digital World.

En ese instante sentí que todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí. Era feo, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber hecho algo malo últimamente. El profesor y el resto de mis compañeros estaban atónitos ante el tipo de voz que emanaba de dentro del Trailmon.

-Sí, ese soy yo. Quisiera saber de qué se me acusa específicamente. –contesté, dando unos pasos al frente, certeros, pero a la vez temerosos.

De pronto, un par de Demon, de túnica oscura, salieron del Trailmon impactado, colocándome unas esposas para evitar que intentara escapar, ante el asombro de todos mis compañeros.

-¡No sé quién seas! –gritó el profesor del viaje. -¡Pero no dejaré que unos monstruos se lleven a uno de mis alumnos!

-¡Profesor, no se meta en esto! –grité. -¡No ponga en riesgo a mis compañeros!

-¡Flame Inferno! –soltó uno de los Demon, encerrando a todos mis compañeros, al profesor y a mis amigos dentro de unas flamas que no eran normales.

-Daisuke... –dijo Rina asustada y algo molesta. -¡Dinos la verdad! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-¡Juro que no he hecho nada! –grité, intentando calmar a Rina. -¡No se preocupen! ¡Saldré de esta! ¡Solo busquen a Steve y a Ayano-chan!

-¡Adentro! –gritó uno de mis captores, al ver que estaba hablando sin parar.

En ese instante, el Trailmon partió, y pude ver cómo en el cielo se abría un Digital Gate, lo que parecía indicar que el Digital World estaba abierto, pero…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunté. –Ustedes no son celadores.

-Es muy inteligente, ex-capitán Yanami Daisuke. –dijo uno de mis captores. –Digamos que usted es el último Vigilante que faltaba en ser eliminado.

-¿Eliminado? –bajé la mirada preocupado. -¿Eso significa…? ¿Una rebelión?

-Disfrute del viaje, Vigilante. –dijo uno de los Demon antes de dejarme en aquel vagón solo.

Con algo de astucia, pude tomar mi Digivice sin que me vieran, y realicé varias cosas a la vez. La primera, escribir una carta lo más pronto posible. Si entraba al Digital World, no sabía si podría comunicarme con mis amigos, dada la imposibilidad de ver a mi Digimon. La segunda, que ocurrió justo después de entrar al Digital World, tratar de averiguar si Gotsumon estaba vivo. Lo estaba. Pero… ¿a dónde me estaban llevando?

_Continuará..._

_Tema de cierre: "Dream5 – Shekimeki!"_

_Faltan 2 capítulos para el fin de __**The Digital World Chronicles**__._


End file.
